EL CAMINO PARA SER EL REY
by Altyack
Summary: Únete a Luffy y a los Mugiwara, en su épico viaje por el Grand Line para cumplir sus sueños. Nuevas aventuras, compañeros, enemigos y organizaciones. Spoilers de la obra hasta el arco de Big Mom, y empleo tanto teorías propias como ajenas para desarrollar los misterios que rodean ésta apasionante aventura. Aventura, romance, acción, comedia y drama. (LuNa ZoRo Reiju x ¿?)
1. ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Comienza mi fic central de One Piece. Actualizo mínimo una vez a la semana, y si no estás al día (con margen de los 20 30 últimos capítulos del manga) puedes sufrir algún spoiler. Éste viaje abarcará un trayecto muy largo, con arcos nuevos, hasta llegar al punto en que la historia esté cuando llegué allí, y seguirá con las sagas futuras hasta que los Mugiwaras encuentren el One Piece… y sigan adelante para cumplir sus sueños**

 **.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **¿CÓMO HEMOS LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ?**

 **.**

El Thounsad Sunny resplandecía bajo el sol que iluminaba el mar del Nuevo Mundo. Por fin todos los Mugiwara estaban reunidos, junto a sus aliados, listos para planear el asalto al impenetrable país de Wano. Pero nadie planeaba nada.

Roronoa Zoro, espadachín de los Mugiwara, bebía shake como si no hubiera un mañana y a su lado Jimbe competía a duras penas con él.

– Ahhhhh… no puedo esperar para cortar al Shogun. Espero que guarde buen shake en su fortaleza – decía el peli verde, mientras que el ex Shichibukai pensaba estrategias para la guerra venidera, y para ganarle la competencia de beber shake al espadachín.

Ussop contaba historias y Chopper le miraba embobado y admirado, creyéndose todas y cada una de ellas por disparatadas que llegaran a ser.

– ¿Te he contado alguna vez la historia de cómo derroté a mil ninjas usando una horquilla para el pelo? – decía el tirador de la banda.

– ¡Sugooooi! ¡Eres increíble Ussop! – contestaba el médico con los ojos brillantes.

– Fu fu fu fu fu – se rió la arqueóloga, Nico Robin, figura clave en esa guerra codiciada por todos los grandes piratas del momento, que sin embargo estaba totalmente relajada sintiéndose protegida y arropada por sus nakamas. Pobre del que intentara secuestrarla otra vez.

– En seguida te preparo algo mi dulce Robin Chwan! – dijo el cocinero mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor. Cuando se calmó, Sanji Vinsmoke siguió preparando una comida rápida en una parrilla, que con total seguridad no duraría ni un minuto una vez apareciera el capitán de la banda.

– ¡Se llamará la banda SUUUUUPER METAL! – decía un cyborg con el pelo azul.

– Yohoho ¡Se llamará la banda Soul Bones! – contestaba un esqueleto con un afro. Franky debatía animadamente con Brook sobre la posibilidad de montar un grupo de música.

Por increíble que parezca, el capitán no estaba a la vista, pese a que estaban de fiesta y había olor a niku en el aire. Y la navegante estaba apartada del grupo, mirando hacia la distancia desde el castillo de proa del Sunny, pensando en algo que la tenía totalmente distraída.

Una mujer hermosísima de pelo negro estaba apoyada en la barandilla del castillo de popa, en la parte más alta, junto a un chico de unos veintidós años de pelo plateado. Ambos estaban cogidos de la mano mientras observaban a la navegante y esperaban pacientemente a que sucediera algo.

Aparte de la tripulación de los Mugiwara, había unas cuantas figuras, famosas y no tan famosas, en el Thousand Sunny.

Por un lado, Trafalgar Law y Marco el Fénix estaban acodados en la barandilla de babor de la zona de césped del barco, mientras miraban el caos clásico que les rodeaba. El primero con resignación, ya acostumbrado a las excentricidades y locuras de sus aliados. El segundo divertido. Cada día que pasaba con ellos recuperaba un poco más la voluntad de vivir que perdió tras la Guerra de la Venganza.

También estaban rondando por el césped Pedro y Carrot, comiendo, bebiendo y charlando entre ellos o con los Mugiwara.

– Por cierto ¿y el descerebrado del capitán? – preguntó Zoro al terminarse su trigésimo segunda jarra de shake. Desde que regresaron del territorio de Big Mom, Luffy se había comportado de forma un poco extraña, incluso para tratarse de él. Había pasado mucho tiempo sentado en la proa del barco, sumido en sus pensamientos. El resto de la banda le había dado algo de espacio, no entendían lo que pasaba, pero le darían tiempo para que les contara lo que sucedía.

Como por arte de magia, el capitán apareció. Pero después de dirigirles una sonrisa alegre a todos, subió las escaleras en dirección a donde se encontraba la navegante. A todos los Mugiwara le pareció un poco extraña su actitud, pero se limitaron a observarle.

– Fu fu fu… esto se pone interesante – comentó Robin, dejando el libro que estaba leyendo y observando la escena por encima de sus gafas de sol. Sanji se quedó con una hamburguesa en la espátula, observando la conducta de su capitán, pero sin comentar nada. Era muy, muy MUY extraño que no se hubiera lanzado babeando a por la carne. Su pierna pedía a gritos patear a alguien, ya que se había quedado sin patear al capitán de goma, por lo que cuando localizó a Zoro le pateó en la cabeza, iniciando una pelea entre ambos.

Luffy subió hasta colocarse junto a Nami, que le miró un poco nerviosa. El capitán no sabía bien cómo empezar, o si debía decir algo. Desde que casi la pierde en la batalla contra Big Mom, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Gracias a la ayuda de sus dos nakamas, que observaban semi ocultos desde el castillo de popa la escena, había logrado entender qué era lo que sentía en su corazón. Al principio pensó que era hambre, pero no fue así. Se había olvidado totalmente de lo que su compañero le había aconsejado, asique decidió ser sincero con Nami, como siempre había sido.

– Le prometí a Ace que viviría sin arrepentirme. Y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho en mi vida hasta ahora… salvo de una cosa – dijo él en voz baja, y sin saber muy bien por qué, la tomó de la mano. Actuaba más por instinto que por conocimientos reales. La navegante se puso un poco roja, pero no lo apartó de su lado.

– ¿De qué Luffy? – preguntó ella con timidez. Luffy la sostuvo la mirada y se armó de más valor que el que había tenido que juntar para enfrentarse a cualquiera de sus enemigos. Aunque ahí no había tenido que juntar tanto, su fama de inconsciente era por algo.

– De… de no haberte dicho hace tiempo lo que siento por ti– contestó Monkey D Luffy. Un capitán pirata temido por los que no lo conocían, respetado por todos sus enemigos, y querido por todos los que le conocían, con una recompensa de 700 millones por su cabeza. Alguien que había conseguido juntar en cuestión de unas semanas ejércitos con la fuerza suficiente para hacer frente a los Yonkous. El hijo del hombre más buscado del mundo, Monkey D Dragon.

Pero todo eso era algo carente de importancia para la navegante y el capitán. El corazón de la chica latió tan rápido, y sintió una alegría tan grande al escuchar las palabras del peli negro, que hasta se asustó. Reuniendo todo el autocontrol del que era capaz, entrelazó su otra mano con la suya y se quedó frente a él, sus cabezas a solo unos centímetros.

– ¿Y qué sientes por mí, capitán? – preguntó ella, coqueta. Pero la mirada de sus ojos la traicionaba totalmente. Luffy estuvo unos segundos pensando, hasta que finalmente encontró unas palabras para responderla.

– Creo que lo siento desde que le prometí al viejo del molinillo que nunca permitiría que se borrara tu sonrisa. Creo… que incluso antes. Cuando te vi en esa barca, cuando salí al mar por primera vez. Se cruzaron nuestras miradas, y sentí de pronto algo extraño. Como si por alguna razón ya te conociera. Aunque luego pensé que era hambre – añadió Luffy, soltando una breve carcajada nerviosa. Nami rodó los ojos, aunque en el fondo esa era una de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de su capitán. Pero él no había terminado de hablar – Lo que siento es que me gustas Nami. Quiero verte feliz, quiero protegerte y quiero que nunca desaparezca esa sonrisa que ahora mismo estás poniendo – añadió él con súbita resolución. La navegante ya no pudo contenerse más y lo abrazó con fuerza.

– Tú también me gustas, Luffy. Muchísimo. Y me da miedo perderte por las locuras que haces una y otra vez… quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre, asique prométemelo. Promete que estarás a mi lado para siempre – pidió ella susurrándole las palabras en su oído.

– Te lo prometo, Nami. No permitiré que nadie nos separe – respondió él, rompiendo el abrazo para volver a mirarla a los ojos. Nami sonrió y bajó la mirada con timidez. A Luffy le ocurrió más o menos lo mismo. Ambos estaban muy rojos, pero lentamente y con mucha timidez se intentaron animar a dar el paso. Nami fue la que tomó la iniciativa, pues no estaba segura de si su capitán sabría o no lo que había que hacer después de declararse. Cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios a los de su capitán y los unió, por primera vez. Era apenas un roce, pero ambos sintieron cómo el corazón les iba a explotar. Luffy se quedó muy sorprendido, pero en seguida se recompuso y correspondió al beso de su navegante, mientras alzaba lentamente una de sus manos y acariciaba la mejilla de la chica. Nami profundizó el beso, y ya sin poder controlarse saltó sobre él y enredó las piernas entorno a la cintura del peli negro. Después de un tiempo, que a ambos les pareció maravillosamente largo, se separaron y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Escucharon un fuerte golpe, y se giraron para ver lo que había pasado.

El cocinero había caído al suelo en una extraña postura, y su alma iba flotando lentamente hacia el cielo.

– Yohohoho. Tú no vas a ninguna parte – dijo Brook, y usó su poder para que el alma de Sanji volviera a su sitio. Robin les miraba mientras se reía con suavidad, y Ussop, Chopper y Franky tenían las mandíbulas desencajadas. Zoro alzó su copa de shake y brindó a la salud de la nueva pareja, aunque interiormente lamentaba que su respetado capitán se hubiera condenado a una vida de deudas y sufrimiento con la bruja. Pedro tapaba los ojos de Carrot, que intentaba zafárselo para ver lo que pasaba.

– No es tan tonto como había pensado – dijeron a la vez Jimbei y Law. Marco sólo sonrió, y levantó el pulgar en dirección al hermano de su viejo amigo.

Desde lo alto del castillo de popa, la peli negra y su compañero sonrieron con alegría, y chocaron las palmas de sus manos. No necesitaban decirles nada, estaban felices porque por fin ambos se hubieran aventurado a dar el paso con la ayuda de sus empujoncitos.

Nami estaba roja como un tomate, pero Luffy sólo sonreía como un grandísimo idiota. Se giró y extendió su brazo para aterrizar con la navegante pegada a él en la cabeza de león del Sunny. Ambos se quedaron mirando la inmensidad del mar, ella entre los brazos de él, y se hizo la pregunta que todos nos estamos haciendo.

– ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? – preguntó cerrando los ojos. Luffy sólo sonrió, sin contestarla, disfrutando del momento de tenerla por fin entre sus brazos.

…

Para saber cómo hemos llegado hasta esta situación, tenemos que remontarnos más de dos años atrás. Concretamente, al momento en que los Mugiwaras viajaban por el mar después de su victoria contra el Shichibukai Moria. Fue allí donde comienza ésta historia. Historia que comenzará a ser contada en el capítulo 2

.

.

.

 **Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? Un comienzo un poco distinto a los dos que he hecho hasta ahora. Los que ya me conocéis por mis one shoots de One Piece, sed bienvenidos de nuevo. Prometí empezar en febrero un fic largo de la apasionante historia de los Mugiwara, y así ha sido. Por otro lado, los que me conocéis por mis dos fics de Fairy Tail, ya conocéis mi estilo, y sabéis que éste viaje va a ser largo, lleno de sorpresas, nuevos personajes, incluyendo algunos de mi invención, y un mundo por difícil que parezca aún más vasto que el que ha creado el gran Oda. Y los que no me conocéis, ¡Bienvenidos!**

 **Como siempre, espero vuestras reviews. Un saludo y feliz finde a todos**!


	2. Isla a la vista

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Nos hemos remontado dos años en la historia. Concretamente, a unos días después de la victoria de los Mugiwara contra el Shichibukai Moria.**

 **Comenzamos directamente con el primer arco de la historia. Los sucesos que aquí tienen lugar ocurren en el viaje de los Mugiwara entre su salida de Thriller Bark, y su llegada al archipiélago Sabaody.**

* * *

.

 **ARCO DE SIARAMINA**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **ISLA A LA VISTA**

.

Los Mugiwara habían superado una nueva aventura. Hacía unos días que habían abandonado Thriller Bark. Con la fuerza de todos combinada, habían conseguido acabar con Oz, y después Luffy había logrado derrotar a Moria llevando una vez más su cuerpo al límite. Eso había sacado de quicio a sus nakamas, especialmente a la navegante del grupo, que todavía recordaba el pésimo estado en que Luffy quedó hacía solo unas semanas, tras su pelea con Rob Lucci.

Tras la victoria, el Shichibukai Kuma les había atacado, derrotando a todos con suma facilidad. El cansancio y heridas de la tripulación no valían como excusa para su derrota. Kuma estaba en un nivel muy superior al de los Mugiwara. Quizá entre Luffy y todos los tripulantes tuvieran una oportunidad contra él, pero no era probable que, si volvían a encontrárselo, Kuma combatiera contra los nueve sin ayuda. Sólo gracias al valor y absoluta lealtad de Zoro, que había sacrificado su cuerpo para salvar a Luffy, habían logrado sobrevivir. Claro que, solo unos pocos sabían eso, y por supuesto Luffy no tenía ni idea de que su nakama y vice capitán había hecho algo así por él. Por otro lado, pero no menos importante, el honor de Kuma también les había ayudado a salir vivos de allí, pues había cumplido su palabra con el peli verde de respetar la vida del capitán y sus compañeros a cambio del sacrificio de Zoro.

Después de los incidentes, los Mugiwara contaban con un nuevo miembro, Brook, una nueva amiga y aliada, Lola, y una nueva experiencia que les había hecho fuertes y les había unido todavía más, de cara a las futuras pruebas que tuvieran que afrontar. Además, se iban con una ingente cantidad de tesoros en los que la navegante se había pasado horas revolcándose.

Zoro había fingido estar bien, pero estaba necesitado de mucho reposo, y básicamente Chopper le había obligado a no entrenar y dejar que su cuerpo se recuperara lentamente de los enormes daños que la habilidad de Kuma le había producido.

Y así llegamos a una noche, cinco días después de la salida del Triángulo Florian

Era la hora fría que precede al alba. Una figura se deslizaba por el Thousand Sunny, con el mayor sigilo posible. Abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones del barco y se coló dentro. ¿Qué podría estar planeando? Esa noche, Ussop era el encargado de la guardia, pero no había reparado en que alguien entraba en esa habitación.

.

Una hora más tarde, salió el sol. El primero en despertar, fiel a su costumbre, fue Sanji.

– ¡Otro día más al lado de mis preciosas Robin chwan y Nami Swan! Y del resto de esos idiotas burros e ignorantes que tengo por nakamas – dijo Sanji, ni bien saltó de su cama. Su camarote era pequeño, una cama, un armario, una pequeña mesa y algunos muebles más ocupaban buena parte del espacio. Al fin y al cabo, él pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la cocina.

Una de las características del Sunny era que cada miembro de la tripulación tenía un sitio privado para poder dormir. La mayoría eran muy pequeños, excepto el de las chicas, que era un camarote situado en la proa del barco, común para ambas, y que era tan grande como la cocina. Chopper dormía en un pequeño anexo a la enfermería, poco más grande que un armario, donde guardaba unos cuantos libros e investigaciones. Sanji, Ussop, y Brook tenían sus camarotes seguidos, en las habitaciones de popa de la nave. Franky dormía en su taller, donde podía tener a ojo siempre sus inventos y armas. Zoro dormía en la cofa del barco, donde también tenía su gimnasio. Bueno, en realidad el peli verde dormía en cualquier lado y momento, pero oficialmente ese era su sitio de descanso. Y Luffy, al ser el capitán, tenía un camarote un poco más grande que el de sus compañeros, aunque mucho más pequeño que el de las chicas. Él había intentado que su camarote fuera la cocina o la despensa, pero toda la tripulación se había negado en redondo, y cuando el D intentó discutir, lo único que recibió fue una corta pero intensa paliza de la navegante.

Sanji terminó de arreglarse y abandonó su camarote. Entró en la cocina y se dirigió hacia el horno, donde la noche anterior había dejado asándose a fuego lento un delicioso jabalí asado troceado que pensaba usar en la comida de ese día. Pero al abrirlo, lo único que encontró fueron unos huesos roídos y medio despedazados, los restos del caldo y un trozo de carne pegada a uno de los huesos.

– ¡LUUUUUUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! – berreó Sanji, fuera de sí, despertando automáticamente a toda la tripulación. Usopp, que se había quedado medio dormido en la cofa, fue el primero en aparecer por allí.

– Buenos días Sanji ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó el tirador conteniendo un bostezo. Por toda respuesta, Sanji señaló los restos y huesos en la gran fuente, que probaban el delito – Mmmm… el gran Usopp estaba de guardia esta noche, es imposible que nadie se colara en la cocina bajo mi excelente vigilancia. ¡Bien! No temas, Sanji, ¡el intrépido investigador Usopp averiguará quién es el culpable de éste vil acto! – afirmó muy seguro mientras alzaba su delgado brazo hacia el cielo.

– ¿También eres investigador Usopp? Eres increíble – dijo Chopper, entrando en la cocina un poco soñoliento aún. Se frotó uno de sus ojos con su pezuña y se sentó en una silla. Detrás de él entró Robin, que con una sonrisa maternal acarició el mentón del inocente reno.

– No se crea todo lo que naricitas kun le diga, Doctor – sonrió ella, para después dedicarle una breve sonrisa al cocinero que provocó que comenzara a girar en círculos por toda la cocina gritando las cosas que solía gritar siempre.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ¡Ya entiendo! No eres investigador privado, es tu tapadera, en realidad eres un espía internacional – acusó Chopper al tirador, al que le cayó una gota por la sien.

– Sí… etto… soy un agente secreto, pero no se lo digas a nadie Chopper – contestó nerviosamente Usopp mientras se sentaba junto al reno. Robin cerró los ojos y se rió con su clásica risita mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano. La inocencia del reno era una de las cosas que más había llegado a apreciar en ésta segunda vida que estaba disfrutando.

Un par de minutos más tarde Sanji se puso a preparar el desayuno mientras fumaba un cigarro, esperando a que entrara el capitán para interrogarle a fondo. Nami y Zoro se cruzaron en la entrada de la cocina proveniente una de su camarote y el otro de la cofa, y tras dedicarse una mirada desafiante, Zoro la tapó la cara con una de sus manos para adelantarla y entró en la cocina. Seguidamente entró Nami, que golpeó con una escoba que había estado convenientemente apoyada en la pared en la cabeza al peli verde, que soltó un grito sorpresivo. El palo se partió en dos, y uno de sus extremos golpeó al cocinero, en la nuca, que se giró molesto para ver quien había hecho eso. Al ver a su Nami swan, comenzó a gritar con corazones en los ojos.

– Maldita bruja. Ya te digo si te pega usar un palo de escoba – rezongó Zoro mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Nami se giró cabreada, pero Zoro no tuvo tiempo a lidiar con ella ya que Sanji saltó por encima de la mesa e intentó patear al espadachín en la cara – Y ahora el que faltaba, el cocinero pervertido tiene ganas de que le corte – añadió Zoro al verle, esquivando su primera patada sin problemas. El rubio se recompuso y cargó de nuevo contra él.

– ¡Deja en paz a la dulce y linda Nami swaaan maldito marimo! – gritó Sanji. Zoro le esquivó por poco y desenvainó sus katanas. Ambos iniciaron un combate por toda la cocina, pero el resto de sus nakamas los ignoró olímpicamente, ya estaban acostumbrados a sus peleas.

Un rato más tarde llegaron Brook y Franky, y por último, proveniente de la cabeza de león del Sunny, entró Luffy con una gran y tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¡Yosh! Sanji el desayuno, me muero de hambre – gritó a pleno pulmón.

– Yohohoho. Yo también me muero de hambre… ¡aunque ya estoy muerto! – contestó el músico, que se echó para adelante hasta quedar 40 grados inclinado sobre el suelo. Claro está, que al cabo de unos segundos se dio de bruces contra él

– Capitán mierdoso, siéntate – contestó Sanji con los brazos cruzados y mirada furiosa.

– ¿Eh? ¿Sanji? – dijo sin entender el peli negro, mientras se picaba distraídamente la nariz. Por toda respuesta, el cocinero le enganchó y lo ató a una de las sillas, y luego puso la fuente ante él.

– Asique por eso gritaste antes desesperadamente. Qué lástima, yo que pensaba que al fin habrías caído en la desesperación por tu inutilidad con las mujeres – se burló Zoro mientras se rascaba el pelo distraídamente. Sanji fue a lanzarse sobre él, pero Nami interpuso una mano entre ambos.

– ¿Qué es eso, Sanji? – preguntó ella, mirando primero a la fuente llena de huesos y luego al capitán, que miraba hacia todos sin aparente preocupación.

– "Eso" iba a ser el plato principal de la comida de hoy. Empecé a prepararlo anoche, un jabalí asado de primera calidad que había guardado para todos desde que salimos de Water Seven en la despensa –

– Pues parece que no vamos a tocar a demasiado – reconoció el capitán apartando la mirada, aparentemente incómodo. A Sanji casi le revienta una vena de la frente. Las reacciones de la tripulación fueron de lo más diversas, sabiendo todos perfectamente quién era el culpable. Brook y Franky se rieron, Chopper no entendía nada, Robin tomaba una taza de café, sin interés en su discusión. Nami y Sanji eran los más cabreados, siendo la última la encargada de soltar un "capón de amor" a Luffy. Zoro, por su parte, aprobó con el pulgar en alto la ocurrencia de su capitán.

– ¿Y no sabes quién pudo haberlo hecho? – siguió con el interrogatorio el cocinero después de unos momentos. Luffy desvió la vista y comenzó a silbar.

– Ni idea. Seguramente fue un rey marino – sugirió él, mirando hacia el techo. Se escuchó un fuerte "crack" A Sanji se le había, finalmente, reventado una vena de la sien. Sacudió al peli negro por la solapa de su chaqueta roja.

– ¡Se que fuiste tú gomu mierdoso! ¡Y no necesito que lo admitas porque para comer eso te has tenido que pringar entero! – gritó el peli rubio.

– Oi, hemorragias, relájate con el capitán – amenazó Zoro abriendo el ojo izquierdo. Sanji soltó un poco las cuerdas, ignorando al espadachín, y puso las manos de Luffy sobre la mesa. Estaban llenas de restos secos de grasa y en las uñas se podía aún entrever restos de carne del jabalí. Todos los tripulantes soltaron un suspiro de resignación. El capitán había sido acusado, condenado, y ahora quedaba la sentencia.

– Pero… serás… cerdo… cuántas veces… te digo… que te laves… las manos… después de comer – decía Nami, mientras golpeaba con cada palabra que decía la cabeza del peli negro. Después de unos cuantos golpes más de la navegante, Sanji se dio por satisfecho. Entre él, Nami y Franky ataron con fuerza a Luffy a la silla.

– Oee, esto no es divertido chicos. Desatadme de una vez o no podré desayunar – consiguió decir Luffy, que tenía la cara y la cabeza llena de golpes y chichones, al darse cuenta que no podía estirar sus manos por los nudos que le habían hecho, ni tampoco el cuello.

– Éste es tu castigo, capitán mierdoso. Hoy no desayunas – dijo Sanji mientras rápidamente colocaba platos repletos de croissants, beicon, tostadas, salsas etc. Un desayuno en condiciones, pensaron todos.

– ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Luffy mientras se forcejeaba con las cuerdas en vano intentando soltarse. Pero todos sus nakamas estaban demasiado sumidos en los placeres culinarios preparados por el rubio como para prestarle atención. Además, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que disfrutaban de una comida en la que el capitán no intentaba, o mejor dicho, no podía, robar a diestro y siniestro sus alimentos – ¡TRAIDORES! ¡INSUBORDINADOS! ¡ESTO ES UN MOTÍN! – gritaba como un poseso, mientras intentaba morder las cuerdas que le ataban. Nuevamente, sus amenazas y berridos cayeron en oídos sordos – Desatadme, voy a morirme de hambre – suplicó el peli negro. Pero sus súplicas fueron por tercera vez ignoradas. Al fin y al cabo, les había dejado sin el plato principal de la comida, era absurdo que todavía tuviera hambre. Eso no era hambre, ni siquiera tratándose de Luffy, era pura gula.

.

Unas horas más tarde, Luffy estaba sentado en la cabeza de león del Sunny, después de haber estado pescando junto a Chopper, Usopp y Brook.

Antes de eso, Robin se había acercado a hablar con él, y le había ofrecido ayudarle para que pudiera conseguir un bento antes de la comida. Así, gracias a ella, Sanji le dio comida. Tras cientos de intentos del capitán por robar comida, primero en el Merry y luego en el Sunny, Franky había reformado la despensa. Ahora la habitación estaba protegido por una puerta de hierro, y solo Sanji y Nami tenían llave de ese sitio.

El mascarón de proa del Sunny era su lugar favorito para pensar, que tampoco era una actividad que realizara en profundidad durante mucho tiempo al día. Visto desde fuera, parecía no estar pensando en nada, pero en realidad estaba profundamente concentrado. Su pelea con Moria le había hecho comprender que le quedaba todavía mucho por mejorar para poder proteger a sus nakamas. Cada vez podía aguantar más tiempo en su Gear Second, pero el Third seguía encogiéndole. Era capaz de combinar ambos, pero le agotaba y dañaba a un ritmo muy acelerado. Y eso era algo que le preocupaba ligeramente. Nunca le había preocupado el futuro, ni los enemigos ni la Marina, lo único que le preocupaba era no ser capaz de proteger a sus nakamas. El Nuevo Mundo prometía un sinfín de aventuras, pero

El Nuevo Mundo… el mar donde Shanks y el One Piece le estaban esperando. Pero según todos, amigos o enemigos, era un lugar demasiado peligroso. Eso no le preocupaba demasiado, pero sí creía que tenía que hacerse más fuerte. Luffy estaba meditando seriamente la posibilidad de, antes de llegar a la isla Gioyin, dedicar unas semanas a entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades. No pensaba en lo que harían el resto de sus nakamas, pero sí estaba pensando que le vendría bien pedir a Sanji y Zoro que entrenaran con él.

Luffy podía parecer impetuoso, tonto y alocado, y de hecho lo era. Y él lo sabía, pero le daba igual. Él era como era, y mientras no tuviera que arrepentirse de sus acciones y sus nakamas estuvieran a salvo, todo estaría bien. Pero otra cosa muy diferente era que no conociera a sus compañeros. Él sabía perfectamente que Zoro y Sanji eran sus dos compañeros más fuertes. Y estaba convencido que si les proponía a todos dedicar un tiempo corto a entrenar a tope antes de adentrarse en el Nuevo Mundo, ellos aceptarían. Seguramente Usopp y Chopper se asustarían, pero al resto les gustaría la idea.

Entonces, recordó la vivre card de su hermano Portgas D Ace. La sacó de la cinta de su sombrero y se quedó observándola. La punta seguía igual, como si lentamente se estuviera consumiendo por el fuego. Al ver aquello por primera vez había sentido un poco de miedo por su hermano mayor, pero lo había disimulado para no preocupar a sus nakamas. Después había pasado horas pensando en eso cuando había tenido un rato a solas. Había llegado a la conclusión de que Ace sabía lo que hacía, y seguramente habría tenido algún duro combate que le habría dejado herido, y que por supuesto habría ganado. No creía que fuese muy probable que su hermano fuera derrotado por alguien, ya que tenía la akuma no mi del fuego y siendo tan fuerte como era. Además, era de tipo logia "igual que el orejas largas de la isla de las nubes y el Almirante hielitos" recordó de pronto, preguntándose qué habría sido de éste último. No parecía un mal tipo pese a ser un marine, y además había podido matarlo cuando peleó con él y no lo había hecho. Igual que Coby o su abuelo Garp, había algunos marines por los que Luffy sentía agradecimiento o amistad.

– ¡Isla a la vista! – anunció a voz en grirto Franky. Luffy interrumpió sus pensamientos al momento. Una isla nueva era la promesa de una nueva aventura. Extendió su brazo y aterrizó en mitad de la cubierta de hierba del Sunny, aplastando la cabeza de Zoro, que había elegido ese sitio para dormir.

– Perdona, Zoro – comentó despreocupadamente, y salió corriendo en busca de Nami.

– Algún día… lo mataré… lo mataré – rezongó Zoro mientras se sobaba la cara.

– ¡Oi Nami! – gritó Luffy llegando junto a la navegante. Ella le miró con cara de fastidio, pero al ver su enorme y emocionada sonrisa no pudo evitar devolverle una pequeña sonrisa – Pon rumbo a esa isla – pidió el D, mientras observaba desde la barandilla como la isla se iba haciendo más grande ante sus ojos. Ella asintió, pero, ahora que todos sus nakamas estaban reunidos, decidió informar de un detalle que la preocupaba ligeramente.

– Como ha pedido Luffy, vamos rumbo a esa isla. Pero el log pose no apunta hacia ella. Es como si esa isla a la que nos acercamos no tuviera campo magnético – anunció la navegante, provocando diversas reacciones entre la tripulación. Zoro desenvainó ligeramente una de sus katanas, con una pequeña sonrisa de desafío y emoción. Sanji, a su lado, puso más o menos la misma cara. Brook no se inmutó, al fin y al cabo era todo huesos. Franky y Robin miraban a la isla con interés. Chopper y Usopp se abrazaban llorando, temiéndose que esa isla estuviera llena de nuevos y desconocidos peligros – No sé por qué habrá aparecido esta isla en nuestro camino hacia el borde del Red Line, pero tenemos que tener cuidado. Ésta zona tiene mucha presencia de la Marina, al sur de aquí, a unos cuantos días, se encuentra su base más importante, Marine Ford. Podría ser una isla secreta del Gobierno… pero también puede ser una oportunidad de encontrar tesoros – añadió ella, y sus ojos se convirtieron en berries.

– La hemos perdido – se resignó Usopp al verla en ese estado.

El Thousand Sunny se acercó impulsado por el viento del sur a la isla. Era una isla grande, alargada, y con una gran montaña de color gris en su centro, y un grupo de colinas que se prolongaban hasta el mar en su cara este, lo que la daba forma de una punta de lanza. La zona hacia la que ellos se dirigían era una enorme y alargadísima playa, pero más al este, las colinas provocaban que unos grandes acantilados cayeran a pique hasta el mar. Hasta donde ellos podían ver, parecía deshabitada. En la cara oeste de la montaña podía entreverse, pese a la distancia, los restos de un grupo de edificios gigantescos en ruinas rodeados por torres semiderruidas

En el borde del límite entre los acantilados y la alargada playa, había situada en lo alto del primero de los acantilados un templo en ruinas. Las columnas seguían en pie, pero las paredes y el techo se habían desplomado. Una alargada escalinata parecía ascender desde la playa hasta los restos de ese edificio.

– Esto me resulta vagamente familiar – informó Robin, mientras observaba con un catalejo el templo, a medida que el barco se acercaba a la playa.

– ¿Y eso Robin? ¿Sabes que isla es? – preguntó Nami a su compañera.

– No sé su nombre. Pero esas ruinas encajan perfectamente con las de la civilización Illyonica, una civilización antigua y perdida de hace miles de años. Esto podría ser muy emocionante – contestó Robin con la voz vibrante.

– Vamos, que es una isla misteriosa – concluyó Luffy con el ceño fruncido.

– Eso es, Luffy kun – asintió la arqueóloga sonriendo a su capitán.

Distraídos con la isla, que ya tenían a menos de una milla náutica, no se fijaron en las burbujas que comenzaban a brotar cerca del costado de babor de su barco. Repentinamente se produjo una enorme tromba de agua que se alzó hacia el cielo, y un barco emergió de las profundidades y golpeó con estrépito el agua al aterrizar sobre el mar. Era un barco grande, casi del tamaño de un acorazado, con la parte inferior y la proa recubiertas con una chapa protectora de bronce. La cubierta del barco estaba protegida por unos paneles de cristal y techos de la misma chapa de bronce que la inferior.

Zoro desenvainó a Shusui, que para gusto de Zoro tembló de excitación en su mano ante la oportunidad de librar una nueva batalla. Sanji metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia el barco sin mostrar emoción alguna. Chopper Usopp y Nami se habían escondido en la cocina gritando aterrados. Robin y Brook se colocaron tranquilamente en la cubierta verde del Sunny, esperando a que esos inesperados invitados hicieran el primer movimiento. Franky se situó a los mandos del timón, listo para activar un Coup de Vent para sacar el Sunny de allí si la situación lo requería. Un ventanal se abrió por encima de la altura del Sunny, y un alguien con voz seca y desagradable les habló.

– ¡Mugiwaras, rendid vuestro barco de inmediato o de lo contrario os mataremos! – gritó la voz. Todos los Mugiwara se prepararon para el combate, pero su capitán no estaba en la cubierta junto a ellos

Luffy se encontraba en el aire mirando retadoramente a ese barco. No le gustaba ni cómo habían aparecido ni la sensación de peligro que tenía al ver el barco. Y para colmo habían amenazado a sus nakamas con matarlos, asique no dudó ni un segundo. Mordió su pulgar y comenzó a insuflar aire en él, haciéndolo del tamaño suficiente como para partir en dos el barco que acababa de declararse su enemigo.

– Gear Third ¡Gomu gomu no Gigant Pistol! – gritó Luffy, y lanzó su gigantesco puño contra la estructura de madera de la zona central del barco. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, una especie de escudo protector circular de color azul se generó delante del puño del capitán, protegiendo al barco enemigo. Luffy y el extraño escudo forcejearon hasta que el puño de Luffy salió lanzado hacia atrás desinflándose, y el escudo se rompió y se dispersó en pequeños rayos que cayeron sobre el mar.

Luffy aterrizó sobre la cubierta, ligeramente encogido por usar el Gear Third, pero no tanto como antes. Al parecer su pelea con Moria le había vuelto más resistente a usar el Geard. Todos sus nakamas miraron con asombro a su capitán, sin poder creerse que el ataque de Luffy hubiera sido detenido por algo tan extraño como eso. El capitán se quedó observando extrañado y muy atento cómo de la parte superior de la cubierta se retiraban las placas de bronce que la recubrían. Una vez retiradas totalmente, los Mugiwara pudieron comprobar que en ella, rodeados por una multitud de piratas preparados para pelear, se encontraban tres personas que parecían destacar sobre los demás. Dos hombres y una mujer. Pero no eran esos los que Luffy estaba observando. Su atención estaba centrada en una cuarta persona, un poco alejada de ellos y envuelta en una capa negra con capucha.

El D no sabía por qué, ni sabía quién era él. Lo único que tenía claro, era que era fuerte. Muy fuerte.

.

.

.

 **Siento la demora, pero entre la Universidad, el tiempo libre dedicado a otras cosas, y mis otros dos fics de Fairy Tail, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir el segundo capítulo de este fic de larga duración. Intentaré tener el próximo, que será bastante más largo e intenso que éste, que ha sido más un capítulo de introducción, para dentro de diez días más o menos.**

 **Como siempre, espero vuestras reviews. En el próximo capítulo se vienen tortas. El resultado de dichas tortas, un misterio.**


	3. El usuario de la Rēzā Rēzā no mi

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **¡Siento la demora! Por motivos que van desde la universidad, hasta el trabajo, pasando por un largo etc no puedo escribir ni la mitad de lo que querría, pero por fin he podido actualizar este fic. Lo digo en todos mis fics, pero insisto. No voy a dejar ninguno sin terminar, aunque tarde años en acabarlos. Además, creo que es un buen momento para explicar que éste fic de one piece es un fic de larga duración, de mínimo 1 millón de palabra sagas principales, con sus arcos complementarios y lugares y personajes nuevos, asique irá creciendo poco a poco.**

 **De momento, os dejo con este capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis. Creo que encontraréis un par de detalles muy interesantes.**

* * *

.

 **ARCO DE SIARAMINA**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **EL USUARIO DE LA RĒZĀ RĒZĀ NO MI**

.

Luffy se quedó observando extrañado y muy atento cómo de la parte superior de la cubierta se retiraban las placas de bronce que la recubrían. Una vez retiradas totalmente, los Mugiwara pudieron comprobar que en ella, rodeados por una multitud de piratas preparados para pelear, se encontraban tres personas que parecían destacar sobre los demás. Dos hombres y una mujer. Pero no eran esos los que Luffy estaba observando. Su atención estaba centrada en una cuarta persona, un poco alejada de ellos y envuelta en una capa negra con capucha.

El D sabía que estaba ante alguien fuerte. Muy fuerte, pero de momento ese sujeto se limitaba a estar apoyado en la baranda sin intervenir, sin contar la extraña habilidad que había usado para detener el puño de Luffy. Casi con toda seguridad debía ser un usuario, pero ninguno podía imaginar qué clase de fruta tendría. No podían ver su rostro ni su cuerpo, pero debajo de la capa parecía ser alguien de estatura y complexión semejantes a la de Zoro: es decir, fuerte y moderadamente alto.

La tripulación del barco pirata atacante era en su mayoría de hombres, aunque había varias mujeres. Sostenían toda clase de armas blancas y de fuego, y gritaban vulgaridades e improperios a los Sombreros de Paja. Estos les ignoraron, ya que ellos no les interesaban, excepto Nami, Usopp y Chopper, que seguían escondidos y asustados. Zoro y Luffy seguían observando al misterioso tipo de la capa, mientras Sanji, Franky y Robin vigilaban a los tres oficiales. Brook por su parte miraba a los tripulantes, evaluando con cuantos podría acabar él solo.

Parecía que cada miembro de los Mugiwara ya hubiera seleccionado a su rival. El sujeto de la capa parecía observar, aunque no podían ver su rostro, tanto a Luffy como a Zoro. Los oficiales por su parte miraban con desdén dos de ellos y con diversión el tercero a Sanji, Franky y Robin. Algunos de los piratas, al fijarse en Brook, salieron corriendo gritando aterrados, ganándose los abucheos y burlas del resto de sus compañeros.

Uno de los tres sujetos que parecían ser los oficiales se adelantó. Era un hombre grande, de cerca de dos metros y medio, musculoso y con una larga cicatriz vertical desde la barbilla hasta la ceja. Tenía el pelo de color negro largo y greñudo. Portaba una capa negra de capitán y ropas de color marrón y rojo.

– Me llamo Grand Birmingoth, capitán de los piratas de la Luna Roja. Como podéis ver, os superamos totalmente en número y en calidad. No tenéis ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros. Pero os voy a dar una oportunidad – anunció, como si fuera el más magnánimo de todos los hombres – Si hacéis lo que digamos, no os mataremos. Debéis cumplir con nuestras demandas, dejar las armas y entregaros sin tonterías. Si no lo hacéis, mataremos a unos cuantos de los vuestros para empezar ¡Rendíos o morid! – gritó el capitán. Tenía una voz ronca y desagradable. Sus esbirros rieron y corearon sus palabras, preparándose para el abordaje en caso de que los Mugiwara decidieran pelear.

– No creo que se vayan a rendir tan fácilmente hermano – comentó otro de los tres sujetos, que parecía el tercero al mando. Era bastante diferente a su supuesto hermano. Muy delgado, casi escuálido, lo que contrastaba con su altura, ya que debía de medir cerca de dos metros. Llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones ajustados de color morado. Un sable con empuñadura dorada le colgaba del costado Era guapo, con grandes ojos verdes y el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta. Su forma de hablar y de actuar parecía calmada y serena, todo lo contrario que su hermano. Sin duda era mucho más inteligente que él, pero también más débil, lo que lo habría relegado a la segunda posición.

– Entonces solo tenemos que matar a unos cuantos – contestó la chica, que era una mujer rubia muy atractiva y con ropas muy reveladoras. Llevaba una capa blanca semejante a las de los marines, que la identificaba como la segunda de a bordo del capitán del barco enemigo, y miraba a los Mugiwara con desdén.

– Oi. No tocarás un pelo a mis nakamas – contestó Luffy cabreado, mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos amenazadoramente. Sus palabras parecieron centrar el interés de los oficiales en él, haciendo que brevemente se olvidaran del resto de Mugiwaras. Franky cruzó una mirada con Zoro, ideando rápidamente un plan para recuperar la iniciativa de la situación.

– ¿Qué se supone que queréis, panda de imbéciles? – exigió saber Sanji, mientras giraba su cuerpo a gran velocidad y su pierna derecha comenzaba a incendiarse. Pero en cuanto su mirada se posó en la rubia despampanante, su corazón casi se sale por su boca y comenzó a revolotear por la cubierta del Sunny proclamando su amor absoluto por el enemigo, ajeno a todo. Esa distracción de uno de los pilares de la banda pudo haber costado cara si los cuatro rivales enemigos la hubieran aprovechado y se hubieran lanzado al ataque, pero cuando el capitán parecía a punto de dar la orden de abordaje, el sujeto de la capa carraspeó. Ese simple carraspeo bastó para inmovilizar a ese rudo y agresivo hombre, dato que los Mugiwara más tácticos no dejaron sin anotar.

Zoro volteó cuando estuvo seguro que no serían atacados en ese mismo instante, y miró al cocinero con furia. Una cosa era que perdiera la cabeza por cada mujer que pasara junto a ellos, o que fuera un idiota y un pesado revoloteando alrededor de Robin todo el día… aunque no supo muy bien por qué pensó eso último, asique lo desechó de su mente con velocidad, y otra cosa muy distinta era que en una situación de peligro para la banda hiciera eso, poniéndolos en peligro a todos. Cuando pasó junto a él dando vueltas, lo detuvo posando el filo de una de sus katanas en el cuerpo del cocinero de forma amenazadora, mortalmente serio. Sanji se detuvo y se le quedó mirando un poco sorprendido por la amenaza. La mirada de Zoro era gélida, y a Sanji no le costó mucho adivinar la razón. Odiaba tener que ceder, pero no era el momento de iniciar una pelea con el marimo. No con sus mellorines en peligro. Se calmó un poco y se alejó unos pasos del espadachín, sin decir nada. El peli verde bajó la espada y volvió a encarar al encapuchado, que no había variado un ápice su relajada postura. Nadie dijo nada sobre lo que Zoro acababa de hacer, porque en temas de disciplina para problemas serios era la persona en la que más se podía confiar. Un auténtico vice capitán. Como cuando obligó a Luffy a esperar la disculpa de Usopp por haber abandonado la banda a su regreso a Water Seven, o cuando se mantuvo alerta contra Baroke mientras el resto de sus nakamas se dejaban engañar y dormían a pierna suelta poco después de haber llegado al Grand Line.

– Yohohoho ¡Esta situación tan tensa eriza todos los pelos de mi piel! – dijo Brook mientras giraba en el aire su bastón. Él era el único miembro, debido a que llevaba con ellos solo unos días, que no había visto a Zoro aún encargándose del orden, de la seguridad, o de cumplir el código pirata.

– Pero no tienes piel – le interrumpió Robin, que parecía la más tranquila de todos.

– Ni pelos – añadió Chopper, que seguía escondido. Brook bajó los brazos rodeado de un aura depresiva. Los piratas que habían lanzado el desafío se miraron sin entender la calma con la que los Mugiwara se estaban tomando las cosas. Algunos, furiosos, se prepararon para abordar el Sunny.

Franky se giró y cruzó una mirada con la asustada Nami y ambos se entendieron sin necesidad de palabras. El barco enemigo era muchísimo más grande, mejor protegido y les superaban en número en proporción de veinte a uno. Encima, tenían cuatro usuarios de akuma no mi, por lo que combatir en el mar podía ser una desventaja. Franky se colocó rápidamente a los mandos del timón, antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar.

– ¡AGARRAOS PARA UN VIAJE SÚUUUUPER! – gritó con fuerza a sus nakamas, que entendieron sin necesidad de que dijera nada más. Luffy fue a protestar, deseoso de combatir, pero Zoro le golpeó en la cabeza y le tiró al suelo para protegerle de lo que estaba por venir – ¡Coup de Burst! – anunció Franky, y usó una carga extra de cola para que el barco saliera disparado a mayor velocidad hacia la isla. Los gritos de sorpresa de los enemigos quedaron atrás en cuestión de segundos, a medida que su enorme barco se hacía más y más pequeño.

Desde el aire, Franky y Nami localizaron un pequeño lago en la zona de paso de un río, que terminaba en una sucesión de rápidos y cascadas hasta llegar a la alargada playa y el mar. Hicieron al Sunny descender en medio de ese lago, desde donde podían protegerlo en caso de que intentaran atacarlo, y donde estaría a salvo de los elementos. El único problema sería que tendrían que usar un Coup de Burst adicional para poder salir de allí. Cuando el barco se estrelló con violencia sobre el agua cristalina, algunos de los Mugiwara rodaron por el suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Pero la madera del árbol Adán con la que la quilla y la cubierta inferior del Thousand Sunny estaban hechas aguantó el golpe sin sufrir el más mínimo daño. El primero en reponerse del golpe fue Luffy.

– Oe, Franky, Nami ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis? ¡Yo quería pelear! – exigió saber Luffy con los brazos en alto y haciendo grandes aspavientos. Nami llegó hasta él y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, de la que salió humo.

– ¡Idiota, no puedes pelear en el agua! Aquí en tierra será mucho más fácil derrotarlos y apoderarnos de sus tesoros – contestó la navegante, y de pronto sus ojos se transformaron en berries.

– ¡La hemos perdido! – gritaron Usopp y Chopper con una gota en la cabeza.

– ¿Crees que tendrán niku? – preguntó Luffy a la peli naranja, que recuperó su mirada normal por un segundo.

– Estoy seguro de que sí la tendrán Luffy – contestó la navegante. Un instante después sus ojos volvieron a convertirse en berries, dejándose caer sobre la hierba de la cubierta, fantaseando en su cabeza con todo lo que podría comprarse con el tesoro de esos imbéciles. A su lado, Luffy comenzó a pensar en toda esa carne y comida que debía estar esperándolo, y un gran hilo de baba cayó por su boca. Se dejó caer en la hierba de la cubierta, con su espalda apoyada en la de la navegante, ambos totalmente idos en sus fantasías monetarias y culinarias.

– ¡Y ahora perdimos a Luffy! – gritaron Usopp y Chopper corriendo por la cubierta del barco.

– Yohohoho – rió Brook. Realmente no tenía mucho más repertorio que decir en esos momentos.

– Son una SÚUUUUPER PAREJA – gritó Franky haciendo su clásica pose.

– Fufufufu. Qué monos son – se rió Robin. Luffy y Nami volvieron a la vida, uno con la mirada de no entender lo que sus nakamas decían y la otra cabreada. Golpeó al capitán por hacer casi lo mismo que ella, y luego a Franky por decir eso, y al pobre Brook porque sí. Usopp y Chopper se escondieron a tiempo.

– ¿Hice algo? Será que se muere por mis huesos. Yohoho – dijo Brook con la cabeza en el suelo. Ese día Nami llevaba una falda azul corta ajustada y una blusa blanca de media manga, lo que hizo que el esqueleto tuviera una genial idea – Nami san, ya que me has dejado en esta postura, ¿te importaría moverte un par pasos a la derecha para que pueda…? – empezó a decir, pero antes de poder acabar su frase, Nami le pateó con todas sus fuerzas. El músico Salió volando hacia el cielo mientras gritaba – ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADAAAAaaaaaaa…! – a medida que se alejaba, se le oía cada vez más bajito. Luffy reaccionó rápido y lanzó su brazo de goma detrás de su nakama, consiguiendo agarrarle del pie y devolverle al barco estrellándole con estrépito contra las tablas del Sunny.

Después de esos momentos de calma, Robin fue la primera en ponerse algo seria y comentó algo – De todos modos, esos tipos nos pillaron totalmente por sorpresa. Deberíamos estar preparados para cuando lleguen.

– El tipo de la capa… parecía diferente a los demás – dijo Luffy adoptando un gesto serio mientras se ponía en pie y se colocaba su sombrero en la cabeza. Zoro y Sanji asintieron situándose junto a él. Los tres se habían dado cuenta que seguramente él era más fuerte que el capitán pirata y sus dos oficiales.

– Me gustaría que fuera un espadachín – comentó Zoro acariciando las fundas de sus espadas – Podría medirme con él. Después de pelear con Ryuma estoy deseando encontrarme con espadachines a su altura.

– Zoro, quiero pelear con el tipo de la capa. Él ha sido el que ha detenido mi puño, y parecía muy fuerte – Zoro asintió, leal como siempre, aunque un poco decepcionado por no poder pelear contra él si resultaba ser, como sospechaba, un espadachín – Pero si es un tipo que use espadas y es muy fuerte podemos pelear los dos juntos contra él – añadió el capitán con una gran sonrisa. El peli verde devolvió una sonrisa feroz y asintió, agradecido porque su capitán hubiera adivinado lo que deseaba. En cuanto Luffy se dio la vuelta, Sanji tomó al espadachín del hombro y lo alejó unos pasos para que no pudiera oírles.

– Marimo de mierda, no estás en condiciones de pelear después de lo de Kuma. Tómatelo con calma – contestó Sanji en voz baja, encendiéndose un cigarro.

– Estoy perfectamente, eso solo fueron heridas superficiales – replicó Zoro. (Sólo Zoro podría decir que eso fueron heridas superficiales) – ¿Y la tontería que has hecho antes? – contraatacó el peli verde a continuación. Sanji se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y bajó brevemente la cabeza.

– Fue un error, lo admito – reconoció después de unos segundos – ¡Porque tengo a mi Robin chwan y mi Nami swan! – gritó, volviendo a ser él mismo y atrayendo la atención de todos sus nakamas.

Zoro fue a replicarle, molesto, aunque realmente no sabía qué le había molestado, pero Luffy se acercó a ellos en ese momento y cerró la boca.

– Como sea, vamos a patearles el culo. Sanji, prepara unos bentos para después de la pelea, que tendremos un banquete para celebrar la victoria shishishishi – rió el D. Sanji suspiró, pero no era una mala idea el preparar algo de niku para que Luffy repusiera fuerzas durante la pelea, si ésta se complicaba.

– ¿Tan seguro estás de derrotarme, Monkey D Luffy? – cuestionó una voz por encima de sus cabezas. Todos los Mugiwara alzaron la vista alarmados unos e intrigados otros, y se encontraron con el sujeto de la capa observándoles desde lo alto del palo de la vela mayor. El hombre de la capa saltó desde allí hasta aterrizar en la cubierta de hierba del Sunny, rodeado de todos los Mugiwara pero aparentemente muy tranquilo – Espero que podamos hacer esto sin que tenga que lastimar a nadie – dijo, mientras arrojaba a un lado su gran capa y revelaba su aspecto.

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado, One Piece Epic OST - Sakusen Kaishi (3:24 min)**

Era un joven uno o dos años mayor que Luffy, de unos diecinueve años como mucho. Debajo de la capa llevaba unos pantalones de color azul oscuro que terminaban en unas extrañas botas echas totalmente de metal plateado y que le llevaban hasta las rodillas, donde parecían articuladas para permitir la movilidad, igual que en los pies. Llevaba un cinturón blanco, una camiseta negra ajustada, y un peto de metal del mismo color plateado que las botas que cubría sus pectorales y la mitad superior de la espalda, y que se juntaba a la altura de los hombros y bajo las axilas con correas de cuero. Cruzadas en la espalda tenía las vainas de dos espadas de estilo europeo, con las guardas en forma de T. Metro ochenta, complexión robusta, semejante a la de Zoro, y los brazos desnudos, uno de ellos caído junto al costado y el otro sujetando el pomo de una de las dos espadas.

Con todo, lo más destacado era su cara. Tenía el pelo liso de color plateado, que le caía por la frente en mechones que dejaban semi oculto uno de sus ojos. Cejas pequeñas, imberbe y barbilla afilada. El pelo no pasaba de su nuca en la espalda. Era la cara de alguien acostumbrado al entrenamiento y al ejercicio. Y sus ojos, que eran de color verde, estudiaban a los Mugiwara con una mirada tranquila y despreocupada. Esos ojos parecían haber visto mucho, y pese a su color verde, daban miedo. Su mirada era la de una persona acostumbrada a tener que hacer cualquier cosa para sobrevivir, la de alguien que no dudaba jamás.

Por su parte, Luffy vestía con sus habituales pantalones azules de mezclilla, sus sandalias y una chaqueta roja con ribete dorado de capitán bastante elegante y que casualmente había decidido ponerse ese día. Había sido un regalo que sus nakamas le habían hecho en Water Seven.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Luffy, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia delante y estudiaba al misterioso joven de pelo plateado.

– Monkey D Luffy… capitán de los Mugiwara. Nieto del Vicealmirante Garp e hijo del Líder Revolucionario Dragon… me alegro de conocerte – contestó el peli plateado mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Tenía una voz joven y agradable que transmitía una gran confianza, pero al mismo tiempo cada frase que soltaba parecía una amenaza. Sus ojos barrieron al resto de Mugiwaras, hasta cruzarlos con los ojos de la arqueóloga, que le reconoció al instante.

– Luffy, ten cuidado – advirtió ella visiblemente sorprendida, y puede que incluso algo asustada, dejando de lado su forma habitual de llamar por los roles en el barco a sus compañeros.

– Veo que mi fama me precede – sonrió el desconocido mientras se rascaba la barbilla distraídamente.

– Robin… ¿conoces a ese tipo? – preguntó en voz baja una asustada Nami que se escondía detrás de Usopp, al que le temblaban las piernas.

– No, no le conozco en persona… pero sí conozco su cartel – contestó ella lentamente. El desconocido se apartó un mechón con la mano libre y comenzó a rondar por la cubierta como si esa fuera su casa, como si fuera un depredador que acecha a su presa, cosa que molestó a Luffy y a los demás. Luffy crujió sus nudillos, su mirada oculta bajo el sombrero, a punto de empezar el ataque. Zoro desenvainó otra de sus tres katanas, quedando con una en cada mano. Sanji levantó su pierna, listo para patear. Robin seguía inmóvil, Pero Brook y Franky también se prepararon para pelear. Nami, Usopp y Chopper, como de costumbre, se quedaron atrás, confiando en que los más fuertes de sus nakamas resolverían la situación.

– Haya paz. Todavía estáis a tiempo de evitar una pelea que no podéis ganar – se apresuró a decir el desconocido, mientras extendía la palma de su mano en son de paz. A duras penas, los Mugiwara detuvieron sus acciones mientras esperaban a que el desconocido dijera lo que quisiera decir. Personalmente, Zoro le reconocía cierta valentía y habilidad por haberse subido a su barco antes de que éste saliera disparado, y por estar haciéndolos frente a todos sin aparente preocupación – Me llamo Altazor. Mi apellido no os interesa. Tampoco mi origen, ni mi pasado. Lo único que os debe interesar es que necesito que me hagáis un favor, y que si hacéis lo que os pida, evitaremos un combate innecesario y que sólo terminará de una manera – se presentó. Él era así, y no pretendía ofender a nadie hablando de esa forma, pero eso era justamente lo que había conseguido, comprendió al ver las caras de los Mugiwara.

– Esperad chicos, no lo ataquéis. Este tipo tiene una recompensa de 420 millones– se apresuró a añadir Robin, volviendo a detener el inicio de la pelea (1) Todos la miraron primero a ella y luego a él sorprendidos. Usopp y Chopper se quedaron con los ojos en blanco por el miedo. Luffy tenía 300 millones después de todas las burradas que había hecho, de haber declarado la guerra al Gobierno Mundial, y de haber derrotado a dos Shichibukais y a Rob Lucci… ¿Qué tenía que haber hecho ese tal Altazor para tener una recompensa tan elevada a una edad tan temprana?

– Nico Robin, estás muy bien informada. Sobre todo después de que el Gobierno haya retirado mi recompensa para que el mundo no sepa nada de mí – contestó Altazor mirándola de reojo. Luffy había hinchado los carrillos, molesto porque alguien superara su recompensa.

– Voy a patearte el culo. Nadie amenaza a mis nakamas – dijo muy serio. Altazor le miró y compuso una medio sonrisa. El peli plateado mentiría si dijera que el moreno no le había caído bien. Pero alguien tan ingenuo no sobreviviría en un enfrentamiento a muerte contra él, y mucho menos en el Nuevo Mundo, asique pensó regalarle un par consejos.

– Te daré dos consejos, capitán de los Mugiwara. Haber derrotado a dos Shichibukais, que de hecho eran los dos más débiles de todos ellos, no te hace invencible. Te estoy agradecido por todo el daño que has hecho al Gobierno Mundial desde que entraste en el Grand Line, y respeto tu valentía al hacer frente a enemigos tan fuertes como los que has enfrentado… pero no confundas ese agradecimiento y respeto con aprecio. Si me atacáis, voy a macharos. Si me ayudáis, dejaré que salgáis de esta isla intactos. Si no, os obligaré a que me ayudéis de una forma u otra – anunció mientras alzaba un dedo. Y luego alzó el segundo – Y segundo, dudo que alguno de vosotros tenga conocimientos de Haki, asique será del todo inútil para vosotros el atacarme. Sólo os llevaréis una paliza, o incluso algo peor

Ni bien dijo eso, el puño del capitán se lanzó contra su cara, pero el enemigo giró su cuerpo hacia un lado, para esquivarlo sin esfuerzo. Sanji lanzó una patada por el costado, pero Altazor movió su brazo desviando la dirección del rubio y haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared del Sunny

– Es rápido – reconoció Zoro, lanzándose sobre él. Su espadazo descendente fue detenido por una de las espadas de Altazor, que había desenvainado a toda velocidad. Con la misma rapidez, sacó la segunda espada y si Zoro no hubiera saltado hacia atrás a tiempo, le habría cortado a la altura del abdomen.

Las dos espadas tenían la guarda y el pomo de color plateado, y la empuñadura estaba forrada de alguna tela azul. La hoja de ambas espadas era de un metal de color blanco muy extraño. Eran finas y alargadas, semejantes de hecho a una katana salvo porque su filo era doble y terminaban en punta en vez de doblarse hacia uno de sus lados. En cuanto Zoro había chocado espadas, había sentido la fuerza latente y la sed de sangre de aquellas dos misteriosas espadas.

– Gomu gomu no ¡Jet Pistol! – gritó Luffy lanzando su puño a toda velocidad hacia Altazor. Sanji, ya repuesto, atacó por el costado. Pero el enemigo se anticipó y se muy rápidamente hacia atrás, hasta encararse en la parte alta del castillo de proa del Sunny. Desde allí les observó con una sonrisa divertida

– Aquí no parece haber mucho espacio para pelear – dijo, y señaló la tierra que quedaba más cerca de ellos, en el costado de babor del Sunny – Os espero allí – añadió, y formó un látigo que parecía hecho de rayos de color azul en una de sus manos. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir o hacer nada, lo blandió por encima de la cabeza y luego lo estrelló contra la cubierta del barco, provocando una explosión que le lanzó hacia el aire. Cuando estaba allí, volvió a manejar ese látigo haciendo unos giros y provocando una nueva sacudida que le lanzó hacia la tierra de la orilla, donde vieron que aterrizó con potencia pero sin sufrir aparentemente ningún daño.

– Nami, por rumbo a la costa. Yo me haré cargo de él – dijo Luffy con un tono de voz sorprendentemente serio. A su lado se situó Zoro, y Luffy le miró y asintió con la cabeza, fiel a su promesa – Sus otros compañeros pueden llegar en cualquier momento. Mina, ocuparos de ellos. Pateadles el culo – concluyó el peli negro, que acto seguido se quitó su sombrero y se lo tendió a Nami.

La peli naranja lo tomó, sorprendida y agradecida por la confianza que su capitán depositaba en ella una vez más. Luffy la dirigió una breve mirada y ella le dedicó una tímida sonrisa con la que quería transmitir lo que ella y todos sentían. Que confiaban en él, que creían en él, y que le seguirían hasta donde fuera necesario. Luffy vio esa sonrisa y se la devolvió, él siempre debía aparentar estar seguro, aunque la navegante, que tan bien le conocía, sabía que esa sonrisa no era totalmente sincera. Luffy estaba preocupado

El Sunny navegó con las paletas laterales hasta llegar a la costa, donde se detuvo. Luffy y Zoro bajaron mientras el resto de Mugiwaras se alejaban de la explanada donde capitán y vice capitán iban a pelear contra ese sorprendente enemigo. Cuando los tres se colocaron formando un triángulo, a unos diez metros de distancia unos de otros, Altazor desenvainó ambas espadas y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Me gusta esto. Pero no tenéis por qué pelear. Vosotros no sois mi enemigo, no quiero perder tiempo y energía en enfrentaros – dijo Altazor mientras observaba indistintamente a uno y otro.

– Tssk. Corta toda esa mierda, espadachín. Habéis sido vosotros los que empezasteis el ataque. Nuestro honor como piratas ahora nos exige derrotarte, por difícil que sea – replicó Zoro, mientras sacaba sus tres katanas y se colocaba a Wado Ichimonji, la katana regalo del padre de Kuina en la boca. Tomó su segunda espada, conseguida en el East Blue, la espada maldita Sandai Kitetsu en la mano izquierda, y en su derecha, su más reciente espada. Shusui, la katana entregada por Ryuma y que respondía perfectamente a cada uno de los deseos del peli verde. El cuerpo le dolía por las heridas que Kuma le había hecho, pero no podía prestar atención a ese dolor. Un fuerte enemigo debía conocer su acero, cualquier distracción debía ser dejada de lado. Altazor miró muy interesado las espadas de Zoro.

– Joder, Roronoa Zoro. Tienes nada menos que dos Ō Wazamono. Y una de ellas es… ¿podría ser la legendaria espada del Reino de Wano Shusui? – preguntó, evidentemente interesado – ¿Eres consciente de que tienes una espada que estuvo cerca de ser considerada una de las doce Saijo Ö Wazamono? – preguntó de nuevo Altazor. Zoro miró a su espada, apreciando su forma y color que tan bien representaban la naturaleza letal de su usuario.

– No sabía que fue casi considerada una de las doce mejores espadas. Lo único que me importa, es que responde a todo lo que la pido. Si la pido que corte, ella corta. Eso es lo único importante, que tu espada y tú seáis una misma voluntad – respondió Zoro. Luffy no dijo nada, respetando ese diálogo que su vice capitán deseaba claramente tener.

– Muy interesante. Solo una persona consiguió en el pasado controlar esa espada. Que te responda de una forma tan perfecta, demuestra que posees una fuerte voluntad – reconoció Altazor – Voluntad que tendré que quebrar hasta que admitáis que contra mí no tenéis ni una oportunidad – añadió, y sus ojos relucieron de forma asesina. Antes de que Luffy pudiera reaccionar, Altazor había saltado sobre Zoro y le estaba atacando a toda velocidad. El espadachín respondía a sus acometidas gracias a sus excelentes reflejos y sobrada experiencia, pero el peli plateado siempre encontraba la forma de hacer retroceder al peli verde. Zoro siguió peleando mientras retrocedía, hasta que se llevó un corte en la mejilla y saltó hacia atrás para abrir distancia con su rival. Luffy no intervino, respetando el turno de pelea hasta que su nakama necesitara de su ayuda. Zoro aprovechó la apertura que había usado al separarse de su rival, para lanzar un demoledor ataque.

– Santoryu ¡Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou! – (Estilo de tres Espadas, Cañón de 108 Libras) atacó Zoro, girando sus espadas en el aire para generar una descarga que desgarró el suelo mientras buscaba el cuerpo de Altazor.

– Kurosubīmu – (Rayo Cruzado) contestó Altazor. Cruzó sus espadas en un doble corte de color blanco que chocó, detuvo y desvió sin problemas el ataque a distancia del peli verde, pero éste ya había esperado algo así y había usado ese ataque para poder atacarle por el costado. Por desgracia, Altazor de nuevo pareció anticiparse a ese movimiento y bloqueó dos espadas con una de las suyas, mientras arqueaba su cuello hacia atrás para esquivar al a tercera, con la que Zoro buscaba cortarle a la altura de la cabeza.

Ambos espadachines siguieron intercambiando golpes, pero Zoro siempre peleaba a la defensiva, y sus terribles heridas le hacían más lento y débil. Comenzó a sudar y lo peor era que no estaba logrando ningún avance.

– Tengo una mala noticia para ti, espadachín. Estas que ves aquí, en realidad son una sola espada, que quedó dividida hace mucho tiempo. Su nombre es Kiba Daiyamondo… y es una de las doce Saijo Ö Wazamono, aunque aún no ha despertado su verdadero poder – anunció el rival de Zoro con orgullo en una pausa de la pelea (el nombre de ambas espadas es Colmillo de Diamante)

– ¡Oi, Zoro, se me va a acabar la paciencia! ¡Cuando quieras nos cambiamos! – gritó Luffy, que seguía de brazos cruzados a unas decenas de metros hacia la derecha de Zoro.

– Un día de estos lo mato – dijo Zoro en voz baja – ¡Capitán, todavía estoy calentando! – contestó el peli verde, provocando un resoplido de Luffy, que se sentó en el suelo con un bostezo. Zoro no dijo nada más y decidió jugarse el todo por el todo. Salió a la carga con una espada sobre su cabeza y otra junto a su cintura, ambas apuntando hacia el frente como cuernos. Recordaba que en el Aqua Marina esa técnica le dio un gran resultado contra todo un Vicealmirante de la Marina.

– Santoryiu, Gyuuki Yuuzume – (Bravas Garras del Demonio Vaca) dijo Zoro, finalizando su carrera con una brusca frenada y girando sus tres espadas ante el cuerpo de su rival, que por un segundo se vio sorprendido por la técnica de Zoro. Justo a tiempo clavó una de las espadas en el suelo, mientras con la otra bloqueaba y detenía el ataque de Zoro. Su rostro, habitualmente impasible, se contorsionó en un rictus de esfuerzo, sorprendido por la fuerza que el peli verde había puesto a su golpe. El suelo a ambos costados del haz de energía blanca que generó el ataque de Zoro se resquebrajó y salió volando, pero donde Altazor había clavado su espada se mantuvo intacto. El ataque había fallado, una vez más, pero el peli verde, a tan corta distancia y con su enemigo aún reponiéndose del golpe, lanzó su ataque final – Santoryu Gazami ¡Dori! – (Pinza de Cangrejo) Zoro posó a Shusui bajo la barbilla de su enemigo, mientras atacaba con las otras dos desde arriba, en un movimiento de guillotina. El corte fue rapidísimo, imposible de seguir con la vista, pero al terminar y despejarse el polvo, Luffy y los Mugiwaras comprobaron con orgullo y sorpresa como Zoro estaba de pie, y Altazor yacía en el suelo – Fuiste un buen rival, pero no tanto como aparentabas – comentó el peli verde mientras se dirigía hacia su capitán y envainaba a sus espadas ligeramente decepcionado.

– ¿Y qué se supone que aparento ser? – contestó su rival mientras se ponía en pie. Brook, Usopp, Chopper y Nami gritaron, pues pese a la distancia que les separaba pudieron ver perfectamente como el tronco y la cabeza de Altazor estaban separadas de carne entre ellas, pero se mantenían unidas a través de unos rayos de color azulado que ascendían y descendían y se unificaban con el interior de su cuerpo. Zoro volvió a desenvainar sus katanas, lamentando que no hubiera funcionado y preocupado por que las heridas le estaban agotando a gran velocidad, pero decidido a continuar peleando – Ya os dije que sin Haki no teníais ninguna oportunidad contra mí.

– ¿Qué estás hablando? – cuestionó Zoro. Luffy se había acercado a él, pues ya había comprendido que la akuma no mi de ese sujeto no era ni paramecia, ni zoan.

– Soy el usuario de la Rēzā Rēzā no mi. Soy un hombre láser – contestó Altazor con tranquilidad, mientras su mirada se iluminaba con un brillo letal y decidido (2) – Y soy un usuario de tipo logia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. Vuelvo a insistir en que siento la demora, pero intentaré tener listo el siguiente en las próximas dos semanas. Ya os anuncio que estará centrado en la pelea entre Luffy y Altazor y los acontecimientos posteriores. Me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión sobre Altazor, asique agradecería que, ya sea por MP, o por review, me digáis que os parece de momento este rival y qué pensáis que ocurrirá en el futuro con él. (Puede que alguno de vosotros acierte)**

 **Por otro lado, he dejado en algunos puntos información que puede ser desconocida para algunos, como la calificación de las espadas en el mundo de One Piece, pero no son datos muy relevantes. Simplemente es que se clasifican por niveles según la fuerza del arma, pero como todos sabemos lo más importante es la voluntad y la fuerza del portador antes que la del arma.**

 **Y por último, dejé dos números entre paréntesis, que ahora aclararé. Son puntos que explicaré al final de cada capítulo, pero que no aclaro ahí para facilitar la fluidez de la lectura:**

 **(1) 420 millones de recompensa. Cuando Luffy tiene 300, y después del time skip en la obra original tenía 400 millones. ¿Cómo puede tener este tío una recompensa tan alta y no parecer ser capitán, o estar todavía en la mitad primera del Grand Line? Bueno, hay una historia detrás, como suele decirse, y la iremos conociendo poco a poco.**

 **(2) Rēzā Rēzā no mi: Láser Láser no mi, fruta del diablo de tipo Logia. No tiene nada que ver con la de Enel, y guarda una ligera relación con la del Almirante Borsalino. De momento, no voy a explicar sus efectos o características, pero pensad en lo que hace el láser en las películas de ciencia ficción y podéis a haceros a una idea aproximada de una parte del poder de esta fruta. Aunque también tiene otro tipo de aplicaciones, que iremos conociendo en un futuro. Para terminar, si conocéis este detalle del mundo de One Piece, existen frutas que son inferiores pero muy semejantes a otras que son superiores: La paramecia del acero, frente a la paramecia del diamante. Son muy parecidas, pero la segunda es superior. O la logia del fuego de Ace, y la del magma de Akainu. La segunda es el tipo superior. Pues la fruta pika pika de Kizaru, es el tipo superior de la fruta Rēzā Rēzā de Altazor.**


	4. El sombrero de Shanks

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Esta vez me di prisa en actualizar, asique aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Como siempre, espero vuestras reviews. Éste es y será mi fic más importante, y el que más ilusión me hace por escribir y desarrollar poco a poco, asique agradecería vuestras sugerencias, apoyo e ideas. Sin vosotros, este fic no puede desarrollarse, ni crecer. Es de todos, no solo mío, asique cuento con vosotras y vosotros, mis lectores.**

 **Creo que éste es un buen momento para que anuncie a los principales protagonistas del fic. Hay tres por encima de todo, mi trío monstruoso personal, que son por supuesto Luffy, que será el máximo protagonista, luego Zoro, y luego un tercero del que de momento no voy a decir nada.**

 **Por otro lado, hay un segundo grupo de secundarios principales, con menos protagonismo que los tres primeros, pero también tienen sus momentos e incluso capítulos centrados en ellos. Son Nami, Robin, Reiju en un futuro y SHANKS. Si queridos lectores y lectoras, porque es un personaje del que se puede sacar mucho y Oda reserva para el futuro, y aunque respeto totalmente a Oda-sama, en mi fic quiero darle un mayor protagonismo.**

.

* * *

 **ARCO DE SIARAMINA**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **EL SOMBRERO DE SHANKS**

.

– Soy el usuario de la Rēzā Rēzā no mi. Soy un hombre láser – había contestado Altazor con tranquilidad, mientras su mirada se había iluminado con un brillo letal y decidido – Y soy un usuario de tipo logia. No creo que ninguno de vosotros tenga un nivel de Haki capaz de enfrentarme, asique esta pelea es solo por entretenimiento, y lo mejor que podríais hacer es colaborar conmigo antes de que lleguen el resto de piratas con los que viajo. Os repito que no quiero ser vuestro enemigo, pero me vais a ayudar os guste o no.

A esas palabras, Luffy respondió con una enorme y desafiante sonrisa. El peli negro no se sentía incómodo ni furioso con Altazor. Bueno no, único como era en calar a las personas, no detectaba en él maldad. Rabia contenida, pena y odio sí, pero no maldad. Aunque todo eso no iba dirigido contra ellos, creía Luffy, si no contra otros, contra alguien o contra varios que no se encontraban allí. A la mirada letal y decidida de su rival, Luffy respondió con una igual de segura, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Detrás suya sus nakamas habían reaccionado a la noticia de que debían hacer frente a un logia de diversas maneras, desde el miedo de Usopp y Chopper a la curiosidad de Robin y Franky.

– Llevo peleando con tipos como tú todo este tiempo – respondió Luffy sin perder la sonrisa decidida. Altazor le miró ocultando lo que sentía, pero su sonrisa le había agradado. Luffy era alguien que se envalentonaba ante la perspectiva de un buen desafío, incluso de un desafío casi imposible de superar. No sabía si era el tipo más inconsciente o más valiente que había conocido. Seguramente fuese una mezcla de ambas cosas, pero no podía evitar que le agradara ligeramente. La mayoría de los piratas del Paraíso al saber que era un logia accedían a lo que fuera que les pidiera. Obviamente, jamás pedía que hicieran cosas humillantes aprovechándose de su condición de logia, pero sí exigía comida, dinero, información y otras cosas. Pero éste chico de diecisiete años le hacía frente pese a todo. Era alguien a quien no se podía subestimar.

– Mi duelo con Rorona no ha terminado, capitán Luffy – respondió, no obstante. Y es que el rival estaba seguro que el peli verde podía ser capaz de mucho más, y le estaba dando una buena pelea de espadas, de las que hacía meses que no disfrutaba, y aunque se había dado cuenta de que parecía estar herido, no estaba dispuesto a que alguien del orgullo y dignidad de (notaba) el peli verde saliera humillado de tan emocionante duelo.

Pero Zoro estaba en una situación bastante complicada. Su voluntad y su mente querían seguir luchando, pero su cuerpo a duras penas daba más de sí y no obedecía con sus deseos. Algunas heridas se habían abierto tras sus dos últimos ataques, y encima internamente también notaba los daños que el ataque de Kuma le ocasionó. Y es que para él había sido terriblemente doloroso y dañino, pero para casi cualquier otro sin su resistencia y voluntad habría supuesto la muerte en cuestión de segundos. El cazador de piratas entendió ese día porque Kuma tenía el sobrenombre de "el Tirano" Si había un Shichibukai digno de ese nombre era él. Luego había demostrado una gran entereza moral al cumplir su palabra y no tomar la cabeza de su capitán, pero solo después de haberle hecho conocer el infierno. Dio un paso vacilante, pero se le escapó un jadeo mientras las gotas de sudor y algunas de sangre seguían cayendo, comenzando a notarse a través de los vendajes que aún llevaba en el torso, obligado por Chopper. Aunque intentaba disimularlo, estaba casi agotado.

– Mierda… no me puedo creer que ya no pueda más – murmuró el peli verde para sí mismo furioso. Zoro pudo ver una chispa de comprensión, y otra de preocupación, en las miradas de Luffy y Altazor respectivamente, y no estaba dispuesto a preocupar al primero, o a darle el gusto al segundo de que sintiera lástima por él. Decidido, se preparó para luchar.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar para reanudar la pelea, un par de brazos fleur aparecieron en sus hombros y le taparon la boca, mientras otros brazos le hacían caer al suelo y le llevaban por una especie de camino de extremidades hasta colocarle con el resto de sus nakamas. Molesto, se deshizo de las manos de Franky y Brook que habían acudido a ayudarle, y se puso en pie para encarar a la que había hecho eso – Mujer, quién te da derecho a interrumpir nuestra pelea – dijo con un tono gélido. Robin no se inmutó, y le dedicó una tenue sonrisa.

– El capitán quería pelear espadachín-san, asique simplemente te ayudé a regresar más rápido. Todos sabemos la deferencia y lealtad que profesas hacia él – contestó ella con su en ocasiones particular forma de hablar, todo ello por supuesto sin perder su sonrisa. Zoro la miró enojado.

"Es muy lista" pensó el marimo, mientras se alejaba molesto con todos, y especialmente con esa mujer "Sabe que por mi lealtad hacia Luffy ahora no puedo replicarla o parecería insubordinación. Le encanta jugar conmigo" concluyó su línea de pensamientos mientras se sentaba para observar la batalla de su capitán. Chopper se acercó en su forma humana con la intención de revisar sus heridas, pero al ver el aura tenebrosa que rodeaba al espadachín lo dejó por imposible. El peli verde podía ser muy terco en muchas ocasiones, y ésta era una de ellas.

– Deja que el marimo se quede allí, así no molesta a los demás – le dijo Sanji a Chopper cuando éste regresó.

– Tskk – murmuró Zoro desde la distancia, demasiado cansado para responder a su provocación. Todos esperaron la réplica del espadachín que nunca llegó, lo que provocó una caída generalizada de la tripulación por lo inesperado de la situación.

– Fufufufu – se rió la morena sin quitar su vista de la musculosa espalda del espadachín, que fingió no escucharla centrando su atención totalmente en la inminente pelea entre su capitán y el logia.

Mientras los Mugiwara conversaban entre ellos, Luffy no dejaba de observar y evaluar a Altazor, buscando y pensando en una forma de poder enfrentarse a él. Altazor también observaba a Luffy con interés, preguntándose con qué le pensaba sorprender. Dudaba que nada pudiera tener efecto sobre su intangibilidad o sobre su Busoshoku Haki, su haki de armadura invisible, porque aún era demasiado débil para manifestalo con el tono negro o plateado oscuro que usaban los usuarios con más experiencia o habilidad, como Vicealmirantes de la Marina y Capitanes y Comandantes, tanto de la Marina como de los Piratas del Nuevo Mundo.

– ¿Si te derroto accederás a colaborar conmigo? – sugirió de pronto al peli plateado, que parecía estar buscando una forma de no enemistarse con esa prometedora tripulación pirata. Luffy ladeó la cabeza mientras pensaba con intensidad. Quería vencer a ese sujeto, y con eso se aseguraba de disfrutar de una intensa y emocionante pelea, pero por otro lado no quería poner en peligro el orgullo de su banda, de la que era el capitán, ni que humillaraa sus nakamas. Aunque era un inconsciente, y hacía muchas locuras, no quería que un tercero tratara mal o humillara a los suyos. Altazor pareció leer lo que pensaba, por lo que siguió hablando – En ningún caso vuestra colaboración será humillante. Sin duda sería peligrosa, pero nada más que eso – añadió. La cara de Luffy se puso roja por el esfuerzo de pensar, hasta que finalmente sus grandes ojos se abrieron aún más. Había tenido una genial idea.

– De acuerdo, siempre que no les hagas nada malo a mis nakamas – contestó Luffy, que añadió entonces su brillante idea – Pero si yo te gano, te unirás a mi tripulación, y con tu ayuda estaré más cerca de ser el Rey de los Piratas. No eres ni la mitad de mal tipo que intentas aparentar, a mí no me engañas shishishishi – añadió con una gran y confiada sonrisa llena de dientes blancos, mientras se reía con alegría. Altazor bajó la cabeza, quedando sus ojos ocultos por la sombra de su flequillo. A espaldas de Luffy todos sus nakamas, salvo Zoro y Robin, que eran los más maduros y se reservaban su opinión y sus palabras para cuando fueran necesarias, reaccionaron a su propuesta de diversas formas.

– Ese tío es peligroso Luffy – murmuró Usopp muerto de miedo mientras las piernas se le hacían gelatina.

– ¡No vas a acercar a ese sujeto a mis mellorines gomu mierdoso! – gritó Sanji mientras agitaba su pierna en el aire. La más histérica era Nami, que tenía dientes de tiburón y gritaba toda clase de cosas sin sentido.

– Yohohoho. Así ya no seré el último en haberme unido – comentó Brook con su clásica sonrisa.

– Eso no es SÚUUUPER Luffy. Sus nakamas parecían mala gente, seguro que lo que dice es una trampa – avisó Franky. Zoro y Robin no dijeron nada, acostumbrados a las locuras de su capitán. Robin sentía que no era quién para decirle nada a Luffy, cuando precisamente ella misma hacía no tanto tiempo, aunque pareciera otra vida, se había visto en esa misma situación. Luffy la había aceptado sin dudar, sin hacer preguntas, la había devuelto su vida y encima luego no había parado hasta salvarla del Gobierno Mundial. Ella en su interior, igual que el resto de sus nakamas, sólo sentía gratitud hacia el peli negro. Pero quizá por su especialmente duro pasado, y su vida llena de cosas que prefería olvidar, estaba decidida a apoyar aun más a su capitán, ocurriera lo que ocurriera.

Para Robin, Luffy era su héroe y el hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo. Si quería que ese sujeto de pelo plateado se uniera a la banda, así sería por su parte. Y por supuesto, ella se encargaría de vigilarlo cuanto fuera necesario hasta que supieran si era de confianza o no.

Por otro lado, Zoro aceptaba a Luffy tal y como era. Su duelo con Altazor, como buenos espadachines que eran, les había enseñado a ambos muchas cosas el uno del otro. Y el marimo reconocía la valentía, la fuerza, y el honor de Altazor, por lo que ya se convertía en alguien a quien respetaba. No dejaría de vigilarle, pero, al igual que Luffy, no pensaba que fuese alguien peligroso para su capitán, la mujer, y el resto de sus nakamas. "Pero qué estoy pensando… ¿por qué vuelvo a poner a esa mujer por delante del resto?" pensó Zoro al darse cuenta del orden de prioridad que había dado en su cabeza.

– ¿Nakamas? ¿Engañarte? – preguntó de pronto Altazor con una voz ligeramente desquiciada, casi de loco, haciendo regresar a la realidad a todos los Mugiwara, que se habían distraído con sus diversas opiniones – Esa gentuza con la que estoy ahora mismo no son mis nakamas. Viajamos juntos por un fin común, solamente eso. Yo no tengo nakamas, no tengo a nadie… ni tampoco los necesito, no necesito a nadie en mi vida – añadió éste mientras alzaba la mirada hacia Luffy – Soy como soy, me guste o no otros decidieron por mí que mi vida sería así. No puedo aceptar tu apuesta, Mugiwara. Jamás someteré mi voluntad a la de nadie, por muy Rey de los Piratas que pueda llegar a ser, ni permitiré que nadie me de órdenes. Sólo yo decidiré mi destino. Ahora, vamos a pelear – concluyó, adoptando una pose de pelea. A Luffy su breve discurso y sobre todo la falta de necesidad del peli plateado de tener a alguien en su vida le habían hecho ponerse al fin serio.

– Puedes decir lo que quieras. Voy a patearte el culo y luego te enseñaré que lo más importante de esta vida es compartirla al lado de tus nakamas – contestó Luffy con los iris encogidos por su determinación. El peli plateado se equivocaba. Y Luffy estaba decidido a demostrarle su error, a base de golpes de ser necesario.

* * *

 **.**

 **En algún lugar del Nuevo Mundo**

 **.**

Una tripulación pirata se encontraba en una isla de verano del Nuevo Mundo. Tenía una exuberante vegetación, propia de una selva, y grandes chimeneas de roca de color rojo por doquier. En cuanto los piratas desembarcaron, buscaron un gran claro, recolectaron frutas exóticas y cazaron unos cuantos animales extraños que incluso ellos no habían visto nunca. Después, hicieron una gran hoguera y se prepararon para empezar una enorme fiesta, que se alargó durante los dos siguientes días.

Pasados esos dos días de desmadre y jolgorio generalizado el capitán de la tripulación se retiró un poco achispado a la rudimentaria cabaña que algunos de sus nakamas le habían construido en las afueras del claro. Al sentarse, agarró un cartel de recompensa de 300 millones con una sonrisa melancólica y al mismo tiempo alegre en el rostro.

Luffy lo estaba haciendo muy bien para en solo unos meses tener una recompensa tan enorme, pero le preocupaba un poco que fuera tan impulsivo y loco. Los informes que le habían llegado de la banda de los Mugiwara coincidían en una misma cosa. En Arabasta había pateado el culo y todo el cuerpo del antiguo Súper Nova y hasta ese momento Shichibukai Cocodrile, pero había estado a punto de morir. Después se le había perdido el rastro y al reaparecer había arrasado Enies Lobby, y aunque el pelirrojo sospechaba que el Gobierno Mundial había adornado los acontecimientos, no dudaba que Luffy había provocado un enorme caos, y que seguramente sus compañeros habrían planeado algo, que por supuesto él habría ignorado. Todo eso sin mencionar lo que Mihawk y algunos otros le habían contado que había estado haciendo por el West Blue. El pelirrojo también era impulsivo, y lo había sido mucho más en su juventud, pero ahora tenía cuidado con sus movimientos. Algo le decía que se avecinaban tiempos difíciles, pero por otro lado eso emocionaba a su lado guerrero. Hacía mucho que no tenía una buena pelea. Dejó la jarra de shake de la que había estado tomando cuando su amigo y primer oficial Ben Beckman entró en la habitación donde estaba cómodamente sentado. Bueno, mejor dicho, despatarrado sobre un sillón cuan largo era.

Cuando su amigo abrió la puerta y entró, Shanks escuchó más claramente los gritos y la música de la fiesta que estaba montando con todos sus nakamas. Habían llegado a esa extraña isla hacía dos días y desde que desembarcaron del Red Force, no habían parado de festejar. Así eran ellos, unos cabrones fiesteros.

– Shanks, tenemos problemas – dijo su primer oficial mientras cerraba la puerta de la cabaña, lo que aisló un poco el ruido del exterior.

– Bwhahahahaaha vaya cara seria que me traes, toma un poco de shake cabrón – dijo alegremente el pelirrojo. La cara de Beckman no varió ni lo más mínimo, por lo que Shanks se puso serio en cuestión de segundos – ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó.

– Sirohige ha empezado a movilizar a todos sus aliados – informó Beckman al Yonkou. En cuanto escuchó eso, el pelirrojo tiró la jarra a un lado súbitamente cabreado, provocando que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

– ¡Le dije al terco de Edward que no enviara a alguien como Ace detrás de Teach! ¡No era el momento adecuado! – gritó mientras se ponía en pie y se mesaba con su única mano los cabellos pelirrojos. Su aguda vista se posó en su inseparable espada, que descansaba apoyada en una pared de la cabaña. El momento que había esperado y temido al mismo tiempo había llegado, ahora no había vuelta atrás – Ben, amigo… va a estallar una guerra entre Ed, Teach y la Marina – murmuró finalmente, levemente preocupado. Pero su fiel oficial negó con la cabeza.

– Shanks, la guerra ha estallado ya – contestó – Sirohige está movilizando a todos sus aliados, y sus Comandantes, salvo Ace, están ya reunidos.

– Se dirige a Impel Down. Debe ser allí donde Ace, de confirmarse su captura, estaría retenido – comprendió Shanks mientras se cerraba los botones de su camisa blanca.

– Hay algo más que debes saber – añadió Beckman, que dudó por un segundo. Su capitán se limitó a observarle, esperando a que se animara a hablar. El oficial tragó saliva y finalmente continuó hablando – Un enviado de los minks llegó hace unos minutos, habló conmigo y se fue tan rápido como vino. El mensaje es sólo para ti, Shanks, y es lo que realmente me preocupa. Kaido ha abandonado su fortaleza y está en movimiento, aprovechando los rumores de que Sirohige se está movilizando junto a la Red Line, lejos de su territorio. Se dirige hacia la zona de cruce al otro lado del Grand Line… y claramente busca atacar a Sirohige en el mar, donde tendría ventaja contra el viejo, Yozu y Marco… los tres son usuarios. Aunque él lo derrote, perderá mucho tiempo y sufrirá muchas bajas – informó Beckman, provocando que los ojos de Shanks relampaguearan y que el casi ilimitado Haki del Rey del Yonkou escapara de su cuerpo levemente descontrolado.

– Pffff…. Kaido siempre es un dolor de muelas. Es como quedarse sin shake en mitad de una fiesta. Bien, está decidido. No hay tiempo que perder, debemos parar esta locura y aportar nuestro granito para que el viejo pueda salvar al hijo del Capitán – añadió Shanks, refiriéndose obviamente a quien fue y siempre sería su capitán, Gol D Roguer. Se colgó su espada al cinto y salió de la habitación seguido por Beckman. Todos sus nakamas habían sido ya informados por el segundo oficial de los Piratas del Pelirrojo, Yasopp, de lo ocurrido, y corrían de un lado para otro, algunos más tambaleantes que otros, cargando cajas, provisiones armas y a los compañeros que habían caído redondos por el shake, ron vino y viandas exóticas que llevaban días consumiendo sin control ni moderación. Entre los que habían caído k.o. había varias mujeres, y algunas más corrían de un lado para otro, pues Shanks aceptaba a cualquier persona que le fuera leal, sin ser afortunadamente tan discriminador e idiota como otros piratas que no querían mujeres en sus barcos. Él sabía perfectamente que en el mar daba igual la especie o el género, lo único que importaba era la astucia, la habilidad y la amistad de una tripulación para hacer frente a los peligros y contratiempos del ancho mundo.

En cuestión de minutos todo y todos estaban en el famoso y majestuoso barco. Shanks fue el último en subir. Akagami, consciente de la importancia del momento, y de su condición de capitán y Yonkou, desapareció de repente para reaparecer casi al momento en la parte alta de la figura de proa, que tenía la forma de un dragón rojo.

– ¡Cabrones atiendan! – gritó el Yonkou Akagami, captando al momento la atención de todos, salvo de los y las que seguían inconscientes tirados por la cubierta del barco – Está bien, compañeros, tenemos un viaje por delante asique no quiero ver holgazanes hasta que lo acabemos. ¡Poned rumbo de inmediato hacia el Mar Unión! – anunció con voz potente el Yonkou.

– ¿Hacia el Mar Unión? – preguntaron algunos confusos.

– Si ese mar solo lleva al Paraíso… ¿qué se nos ha perdido allí capitán? – cuestionaron otros sin entender nada.

– Que aburrido eres Akagami – comentó una de las chicas de la tripulación, intentando provocar a su capitán. Shanks se limitó a sonreir. Al ver como sus nakamas comenzaban a impacientarse, sin entender por qué su capitán estaba actuando así, comenzó a carcajear con fuerza.

– Bwahahahahahaha – se reía de ellos con fuerza y cómicas lágrimas, mientras Beckam y algunos de sus nakamas más cercanos y oficiales/comandantes rodaban los ojos exasperados por su carácter en ocasiones infantil que tanto recordaba a Luffy. Sus carcajadas provocaron que los gritos aumentaran, hasta que alguien le lanzó un cenicero que estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero Shanks en el último segundo se ladeó a una velocidad imposible de seguir para la mayoría de esos experimentados y fuertes piratas – Bien cabrones, si dejáis de tirarme cosas os explicaré lo que vamos a hacer – añadió, para luego ponerse serio. Como el inteligente capitán que era, sabía que la fiesta y la diversión existían durante buena parte del año, pero luego había momentos en los que eso quedaba totalmente de lado. Ésta era una de esas ocasiones – Vamos al Paraíso, sí, pero no de excursión. Portgas D Ace, Comandante de la flota de Sirohige y hermano de Luffy ha sido capturado por la Marina, y a un amigo no se le abandona incluso aunque eso suponga terminar una fiesta – Shanks, por supuesto, omitió el detalle de que Ace era hijo del Capitán. Eso era algo que muy poca gente sabía, y debía seguir siendo así por la seguridad del chico de sus seres queridos – Otro de mis queridos colegas, el abuelito de Edward Newgate va a liarla muy parda para rescatarle, y nosotros vamos a ayudarle. Según el aburrido de Ben, aquí presente, Kaido va a atacar por la espalda a Sirohige, porque ha olido sangre y todos sabéis como es ese sujeto, un perro rabioso al que no se le puede poner collar. Vamos a patearle el culo a ese idiota antes de que cause problemas al viejo, ¡y a cambio éste nos deberá shake suficiente como para tumbar a medio Elbaf! ¡Bwahaahaahaahaahaa! – concluyó el pelirrojo volviendo a reír con carcajadas largas y exageradas. Su seriedad le había durado muy muy poco…

Su tripulación le miraba con una cara que parecía decir "¿Está borracho o lo está fingiendo?"

* * *

 **.**

 **Volviendo con los Mugiwara**

 **.**

Luffy y Altazor estaban listos para empezar su pelea. Luffy, sin querer contenerse por más tiempo ante un tipo fuerte como Altazor, bombeó la sangre de sus pantorrillas activando su Gear Second con un sonido potente. De su cuerpo, que comenzó a brillar en algunos puntos debido a la presión sanguínea acelerada, empezó a salir vapor. Altazor por su parte, envainó las espadas, pero ni bien hizo eso sus manos se transformaron hasta convertirse en dos masas de energía láser de color azul, que se movían en círculos como si tuvieran vida propia. Paramecia contra Logia. Un Capitán para el que la vida no existía sin sus nakamas, contra alguien que no tenía a nadie en su vida y sin embargo seguía adelante. Dos voluntades, radicalmente opuestas, sí, pero fuertes y decididas a seguir adelante.

El primero en atacar fue el peli negro. Usando su gran velocidad, que en realidad era el Soru adaptado a su fruta del diablo y mejorado, reapareció de espaldas a Altazor.

– ¡Gomu gomu no Jet Pistol! – anunció el capitán, y su mano salió disparada hacia el peli plateado. Pero una vez más, éste parecía haber leído su movimiento y se ladeó para esquivar el golpe. Sin rendirse, Luffy giró en el aire extendiendo su pierna derecha como si fuera una guadaña horizontal e intentó patear a Altazor en la cabeza, pero éste se agachó hábilmente y esquivó su patada. El capitán de los Mugiwara continuó con una serie de golpes sucesivos que cada vez se volvían más rápidos, hasta que para hacerle retroceder, el peli plateado pasó a la ofensiva.

– Rēza Rēza no mi Yoake no akarui hikari – (Láser Láser no mi, Luces brillantes del alba) dijo, mientras en sus manos se formaban unas brillantes bolas azules de las cuales comenzaron a surgir rayos de energía láser de color casi blanco que carbonizaban y rajaban el suelo donde impactaban. Los rayos láser persiguieron a Luffy, mientras éste hábilmente los esquivaba, aunque uno de ellos lo rozó en el hombro causándole una quemadura. El peli negro no se rindió y se lanzó de frente a toda velocidad contra Altazor, mientras dejaba sus brazos atrás, cada vez más y más estirados.

– Gomu gomu no ¡BAZOOKA! – gritó Luffy mientras lanzaba ambos brazos hacia el estómago del peli plateado, que no fue lo bastante rápido para ladearse o esquivarlo. Pero por desgracia, las manos, seguidas de los brazos de nuestro capitán pasaron a través del cuerpo de su rival, que se transformó donde le golpeó en la misma masa de energía láser de color azul. Luffy retiró las manos y saltó hacia atrás.

– Ya te lo he dicho. Sin Haki no puedes tocarme – dijo Altazor cuando ambos se quedaron mirando, con una expresión casi de pena – Estoy seguro que serías un increíble rival, pero todavía te falta mucho camino por recorrer y mucho que aprender.

– Encontraré la manera de golpearte. Ya he derrotado a otros tipos a los que se supone que no podía tocar, solo tengo que encontrar tu punto débil – contestó Luffy con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por la concentración. Aún no había encontrado la forma de que los Marines Humitos y Hielitos se comieran sus puños, pero en cambio sí logró patearles el culo al Rayitos de orejas largas de la isla del cielo y a Cocodrile en Arabasta. Luffy sí recordaba bien su nombre debido a la rabia y el asco que había llegado a sentir contra él.

Pero todo eso estaba en el pasado ahora. Debía encontrar la forma de enfrentarse a esa extraña logia, aunque de momento no se le ocurría nada.

– Buen trabajo Altazor. Bien, todos quietos y sin tonterías o matamos a esta preciosa muchachita – anunció de repente una voz a espaldas de todos, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del peli negro.

Luffy y Altazor se giraron. En medio de todos los Mugiwara se había alzado una sombra desde el suelo y había tapado la boca de Nami con una mano, mientras con la otra tenía colocado un afilado cuchillo en la garganta de la peli naranja, y se había echado hacia atrás una decena de metros, separando ligeramente a la navegante del resto de la banda. A su lado había aparecido usando el soru el capitán de la banda pirata que antes los había intentado emboscar, y miraba con desdén al resto de Mugiwaras, que no habían logrado reaccionar a tiempo y estaban bastante sorprendidos. Por el fondo de la explanada, provenientes de la playa, se acercaban la mujer oficial y todos los subordinados de ese capitán mientras lanzaban gritos y carcajadas desagradables. Cuando Luffy vio el cuchillo en el cuello de la navegante, se quedó inmóvil. Fue como si de repente le hubieran golpeado con un martillo en la cabeza, no podía pensar ni ver nada más que a la navegante y a quien la aprisionaba y sujetaba, que era nada más y nada menos que el tercer oficial del barco enemigo, el que había dicho ser hermano del capitán. Su cuerpo hasta la cintura era una sombra, y de la cintura para arriba era de nuevo normal, delgado y alargado.

– ¡NAMI! – gritó Luffy olvidándose de todo y de todos, mientras por algún extraño impulso salía disparado hacia su navegante incluso antes de que los que estaban más cerca de los dos enemigos y la navegante pudieran reaccionar. Fue tan rápido que en cuestión de dos segundos ya estaba a la altura de sus nakamas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer una locura, Altazor lo jaló por detrás y lo estampó de bruces contra el suelo. Había salido disparado detrás de él y le había detenido.

– Tranquilízate. No la harás ningún bien a tu chica si atacas a lo loco, el que la sujeta también puede predecir tus movimientos – susurró, para sorpresa del peli negro, Altazor ¿su chica? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Ella era su navegante y su nakama, a que se refería por "su chica" pensó Luffy, aunque luego la ira volvió a sacudirse en su interior. Mientras, Altazor se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el capitán Grand Birmingoth y su hermano – Birmin, Sadous, ¿qué se supone que están haciendo? Han interrumpido mi pelea – exigió saber con los brazos en jarras.

– ¡SUELTEN A MI NAVEGANTE MALDITOS – gritó Luffy, que se había puesto en pie y volvía a avanzar hacia esos dos tipos. Pero por toda respuesta, el cuchillo se clavó ligeramente en la tersa piel de la navegante, de la que salió un pequeño hilo de sangre. Eso hizo que Luffy se detuviera con las pupilas dilatadas y rechinando los dientes, sintiendo una furia que pocas veces había experimentando. Un extraño poder comenzó a surgir en su interior, sin que el D se diera cuenta. A sus espaldas todos sus nakamas se habían colocado ya en posición de ataque, pero ninguno se atrevía a avanzar porque un paso en falso podía ser fatal para su compañera. Altazor volvió a detenerle colocando una mano en su hombro, y al pasar junto a él le susurró tres palabras que solamente Luffy pudo escuchar. Los demás Mugiwara vieron su boca moverse, pues él había ladeado la cabeza ligeramente para que los captores de la navegante no pudieran ver su rostro, pero no pudieron escuchar lo que dijo.

Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Luffy, de espaldas a ellos, desactivó su Gear Second y comenzó a respirar con mayor normalidad. Después de unos segundos sosteniéndose las miradas, éste asintió y permitió que el peli plateado se acercara hacia sus "aliados". El peli negro no tenía muy claro lo que eran ellos para el peli plateado, pero sí que estaba seguro que no eran sus nakamas, ni los consideraba como tales. Ya le había dejado entrever que no tenía amigos o familia con su discurso de hacía un rato, y eso le ponía un poco triste por él. Luffy, siendo propenso a ayudar a los demás y sobre todo a la gente a la que apreciaba, estaba ya decidido a ayudarle, pues estaba seguro de que no era una mala persona.

Claro que en ese momento, la única preocupación de Luffy era que soltaran a su navegante. Todo lo demás quedaba en un segundo plano. Altazor mientras se alejaba de él tranquilamente.

– No intentes nada raro. Podrás ser todo lo rápido que quieras, pero necesitas nuestro barco para poder escapar de los que te están intentando cazar, y sólo nosotros sabemos pilotarlo – le advirtió Birmingoth, que claramente desconfiaba de la actitud relajada de Altazor.

– No pretendo nada de eso. Ya he llegado a un acuerdo con los Mugiwara. Nico Robin traducirá el Poneglyph que se esconde en ésta isla, y dos terceras partes del tesoro que según la leyenda se esconde aquí serán para vosotros. El otro tercio será para los Mugiwara por las molestias y los riesgos que correrán en las ruinas. Son gente de palabra, y si intentan algo raro podemos retener su barco hasta que cumplan su parte del trato. Puedes soltar a la chica – informó el logia sin que nada alterara su voz, pero Birmingoth soltó una carcajada. Usopp, hábil mentiroso, mejor francotirador, se quedó impresionado con la naturalidad con la que ese chico era capaz de mentir sin que se le notara.

– ¿Me tomas por idiota? Nos quedamos con la navegante, y tú te vuelves con nosotros. El tesoro, nos lo quedaremos íntegramente, y la piedra de mierda esa será para ti. Si intentan hacer algo raro, o si tú lo intentas, nos divertiremos un rato con esta muchachita y luego la mataremos. ¿He sido suficientemente claro? – preguntó el capitán enemigo, que con cada palabra que decía se ganaba más y más el odio de todos los tripulantes, especialmente el de Luffy. Dio un par de pasos y encaró a Altazor sin mostrar miedo de él. El peli plateado estaba de lado, por lo que nuevamente sólo los Mugiwara pudieron ver el gesto que hizo, que fue apretar su puño izquierdo hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

– Bueno, está bien. Mientras tenga lo que quiero me da igual el resto – comentó Altazor, provocando sorpresa y gestos de ira en varios Mugiwara, que por un segundo habían creído que no era un mal tipo y que iba a ayudarles.

– Oe, si dais un paso sin soltar antes a la bruja os voy a cortar – anunció Zoro con sus tres espadas desenvainadas, y una mirada letal. Pero Luffy extendió un brazo y detuvo al peli verde antes de que dijera o hiciera nada. Zoro miró la seria expresión de su capitán, y pudo ver en ella temor, preocupación, y resolución. Soltó un suspiro y asintió, mientras volvía con gestos deliberadamente lentos a envainar sus katanas.

– ¿En ésta isla hay un Poneglyph? – preguntó Robin, intentando ganar tiempo, aunque una parte de ella también estaba muy interesada en esa información que desconocía.

– Efectivamente. Ese era el favor que quería pediros, y vista la situación, ahora estás casi obligada a facilitarme la información que contiene. Tengo una forma de comprobar si dices la verdad, pero voy a confiar en que me dirás la verdad, Robin. ¿Veis esa montaña? Dentro de ella hay un antiguo santuario, pertenece a una antigua civilización, llamada Ílyon, y que protege esa valiosa piedra – añadió Altazor mientras apuntaba con un dedo hacia la montaña que todos tenían a sus espaldas, y en la que se veían restos de lo que parecía una antigua ciudad.

Robin no contestó, porque sabía que de momento debía seguirle la corriente, pero si podía jamás revelaría a gente como ellos la información que fuese que se guardaba en ese Ponelyph. Por lo menos a esos piratas. Pero Altazor parecía interesado en la historia, conocía información importante del pasado y su capitán estaba claramente manteniendo un diálogo secreto con él… asique no sabía si ayudarle y darle lo que le pedía, o intentar engañarle.

Luffy seguía con la vista fija en Altazor, que había aprovechado ese momento en que apuntó con su brazo para volver a cruzar una intensa mirada con el capitán de los Mugiwara. No hizo falta decir más, aunque no entendía nada relacionado con esa isla o ese santuario, y tampoco le importaba, más allá de que sabía que era algo importante para Robin. Eso era suficiente para investigarlo y ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara, pero en ese momento, lo único que sabía y lo único importante para él, era que su navegante quedaba en buenas manos. Y por eso no se había vuelto loco pese a la situación, y por eso había detenido a Zoro. Sus nakamas querían atacar, el quería moler a golpes a toda esa gente que amenazaba a Nami, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, no en ése momento.

– Por cierto, si te preguntas por qué la escogimos a ella… "ésta" es la respuesta – añadió el capitán enemigo mientras agarraba algo que Nami había llevado atado a la espalda. Luffy entrecerró los ojos al ver su preciado sombrero en manos de una gentuza de la calaña de ese capitán, al cual ya era para Luffy una de esas personas que más le enfurecían, como Arlong o Enel – ¿Éste sombrero es vuestro símbolo verdad? El Mugiwara de Monkey D Luffy… si esta tía lo tenía, debía ser por algo. Debe ser importante para ti.

– Devuélvemelo, es el sombrero de Shanks – dijo Luffy molesto, sin entender la parte final de las palabras del capitán. Todos sus nakamas eran importantes para él, tanto que daría su vida por ellos, aunque Nami era… especial, sin saber muy bien por qué. Pero el capitán enemigo seguía jugando en su cara con el sombrero, lo que iba cabreando al morocho más y más, haciendo que desechara esos pensamientos.

– Respeta un poco a un capitán de 300 millones de recompensa – sermoneó Altazor al capitán enemigo, mientras con un rápido movimiento, arrancaba el sombrero de las manos de Birmingoth, que le dirigió una mirada de mucho cabreo, pero no hizo nada. El peli plateado le ignoró y se limitó a observar el sombrero entre sus manos con una pequeña medio sonrisa en el rostro. Fue una sonrisa casi tierna, que convenció definitivamente a Luffy. Con sumo cuidado, lo llevó como si fuera un tesoro hasta donde el peli negro se encontraba – Si yo no estuviera aquí, los Mugiwara os destrozarían y barrerían el suelo con vosotros – añadió Altazor molesto, girándose hacia los dos hermanos.

– Eso es lo que piensas – respondió misteriosamente Sadous, sin sentirse ofendido en absoluto. Zoro comenzaba a intuir que ese tipo era el auténtico peligro del barco enemigo, y al parecer era un usuario.

– Cállate de una puta vez, no eres el único que sabe usar el haki aquí – contestó el capitán – ¡Cabrones, regresamos al barco! Y por cierto, Mugiwaras, si queréis recuperar a esta monada más os vale encontrar rapidito el tesoro. No soy un tío con mucha paciencia gorojojojojo – rió el capitán enemigo.

– ¡Yo no voy a ninguna parte con vosotros escoria! ¡Chicos, no hagáis nada de lo que esta gente os pidan, no van a cumplir lo que dicen! – gritó Nami, hablando por primera vez.

– Nami, ve con ellos. Todo estará bien – contestó Luffy sosteniendo su mirada. La pelinaranja cruzó una mirada con él, y como siempre decidió confiar en su capitán. No dijo nada más, solamente se preparó para aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para capturar.

– Un momento. La prisionera queda bajo mi protección. A diferencia de vosotros, yo cumplo mi palabra. No confío en vosotros para algo tan delicado como esto – interrumpió el peli plateado interponiéndose con un rápido desplazamiento en el camino de los oficiales.

– No la tendrás – contestó con simpleza el capitán enemigo.

– Te entregaré una copia de las cartas de navegación del South Blue. ¿Te parece un buen trato? – contestó el peli plateado. Sólo Nami sabía el valor real de unas buenas cartas de navegación, y por la cara que puso el capitán enemigo

– Sé que eres alguien que cumple lo que dice… ¿me darás esas cartas por esta perra? – preguntó sorprendido Birmingoth.

– Vuelve a insultarla, y te romperé todos los huesos – interrumpió Luffy, que no se había movido del sitio. Algo frío golpeó al capitán y al oficial enemigo, pero no llegó al resto de la tripulación. Por alguna razón, ambos sintieron miedo de ese muchacho de diecisiete años delgaducho, por lo que sin más Sadous entregó a la chica a Altazor, que soltó el cuchillo y puso una mano con suavidad pero con firmeza en su hombro. De su otra mano, en ese momento, cayó un papel al suelo, pero solo Robin se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

– Quiero mi tesoro, Mugiwaras. Tenéis dos días – dijo el capitán enemigo, desapareciendo detrás de una sombra que súbitamente se levantó entre los Mugiwaras y los piratas de la Luna. La última mirada de la navegante fue para su capitán, que no había apartado sus ojos negros de ella. Un segundo más tarde, ya no estaban allí. En ese momento, Sanji explotó.

– ¿Eres estúpido Luffy? Teníamos que rescatar a Nami-swan – dijo el rubio muy molesto, pero antes de que pudiera poner la mano encima de Luffy, Zoro le detuvo.

– Es nuestro capitán. Y ha tomado una decisión – dijo el peli verde mortalmente serio.

– Mis mellorines son lo primero – contestó un muy obcecado Sanji. Luffy seguía sin levantar la vista del sombrero que sujetaba entre sus manos.

– ¿Sabes una cosa, cocinillas? A veces me parece que sólo eres leal a Luffy por la bruja y la mujer – dijo Zoro. Siguió un silencio muy tenso, nadie decía nada. Las discusiones habituales entre ellos no eran así, eran siempre pelearse, insultarse, pegarse, y ser detenidos por alguien. Pero ahora, Zoro le había lanzado la peor frase posible al cocinero.

– Oe, Zoro. Suficiente. Confío totalmente en todos vosotros, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es conseguir esa piedra y ese tesoro – interrumpió la disputa Luffy, mirándoles por fin.

– ¿Qué es lo que ese tipo le dijo, capitán san? – preguntó Robin, que un minuto antes se había alejado unos veinte metros para después regresar junto a su capitán y hacer esa pregunta.

– Confía en mí – contestó Luffy, mientras se colocaba su sombrero en la cabeza y echaba a caminar hacia la montaña, donde una nueva aventura a contrarreloj les aguardaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, chicos ¿os gustó la parte de Shanks? Si es así, hacérmelo saber por favor. Actualizaré en cuanto tenga tiempo, palabra. Por otro lado, sé que ha sido un capítulo serio, salvo por la parte de Shanks, pero os prometo que los próximos serán mucho más divertidos. Esto es un arco, los capítulos típicos en que los personajes van a conciertos o de compras, los dejo para los capítulos entre arcos, pero llegarán antes de lo que pensáis os lo prometo**

 **Sin más, me despido de vosotros y os deseo una muy feliz semana santa, para los que libréis. Los que no, como yo, pues con ganas chicos y chicas. Espero vuestras reviews, las responderé en el mismo día, igual que cualquier duda o consejo que me queráis dar por Mp**


	5. Las ruinas de Ílyon

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Llegamos al capítulo 4. Capítulo de transición, de humor, y sobre todo de aventura, con dos frentes abiertos a los que iremos saltando: por un lado el de Nami, rodeada de enemigos y con la única seguridad de que Luffy parece confiar en Altazor. Y por otro, el frente de los demás Mugiwara, que deben encontrar el tesoro y el Poneglyph.**

* * *

 **Y ahora un aviso importante: os recomiendo a todos seguir el fic ¿Dos años? Tres son mejor de Monkey D Rodriguez, un crossover de Dragon Ball con One Piece.**

* * *

 **Gran escritor, casi tan bueno como los que para mí son los dos mejores escritores de one piece de fanfiction, Falkner Zero y Karou Likes one piece. Tiene historias muy buenas, y ahora estamos colaborando juntos en el fic de dos años tres son mejor. Él hace el 90% del trabajo, yo solo le aporto buenas ideas y consejos, asique os recomiendo mucho que sigáis esa historia y sus otras historias. A mí personalmente, una de sus historias me tiene muy enganchado, tanto que todos los días le pido que la actualice jajajaja. Por cierto, es importante señalar que la idea de ese crossover no es nuestra, vino de TheDarkAngel, que autorizó a mi colega de escritura a continuarla ya que él no podía seguir desarrollando tan genial proyecto.**

 **Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo**

* * *

 **.**

 **ARCO DE SIARAMINA**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **LAS RUINAS DE ÍLYON**

 **.**

– ¿Qué es lo que ese tipo le dijo, capitán san? – había preguntado Robin, que un minuto antes se había alejado unos veinte metros para después regresar junto a su capitán y hacer esa pregunta.

– Confía en mí – contestó Luffy, que se había colocado su sombrero en la cabeza.

Después de decir eso Luffy, los Mugiwara pusieron rumbo hacia las ruinas de la montaña. No había tiempo que perder, entendía Luffy, y no necesitaba decirlo en voz alta para que los demás pensaran igual. Los demás estaban dispuestos a seguirle al fin del mundo, pero pensaban en que el capitán era demasiado confiado, de hecho pensaban que en muchas ocasiones era muy inocente y sobre confiado.

– Luffy igual no ha sido buena idea dejar a Nami sola con toda esa gente. ¿Cómo puedes decir que confías en alguien que nos ha atacado? – preguntó Usopp a su amigo mientras trepaban por las laderas. Era una isla con una vegetación poco densa, pero que salpicaba toda la zona. Sobre todo había árboles como robles y pinos, que salpicaban las laderas de la montaña. El comentario de Usopp en seguida tuvo el apoyo de Sanji, que no obstante, se cuidó un poco de no faltar al respeto a Luffy, al que en el fondo apreciaba y respetaba por delante de cualquier otro de sus nakamas varones.

– ¡Tenemos que rescatar a mi Nami swan! No quiero imaginarme lo mal que lo debe estar pasando, pero si llego hasta ellos y la rescato, y la preparo una buena comida y la salvo, seguro que así se enamora de mi, y quiere casarse conmigo, y entonces Nami y yo… – decía el cocinero, cayendo en una fantasía diurna que estuvo a punto de hacerle caer noqueado. Los demás, simplemente le ignoraron.

– Oe, chicos. Vamos a rescatar a Nami, y a patear el culo de todos esos tipos que nos han atacado. Pero le hemos prometido a… ettooooo… – dijo Luffy, que se quedó callado de pronto, dejando de caminar y aumentando su concentración hasta que la cabeza se le puso roja.

– Altazor, capitán – informó Robin rápidamente.

– Eso es, gracias Robin, a Alta, que íbamos a traerle esa piedra que quiere encontrar Robin, y que a cambio él soltaría a Nami. Además, ya le habéis oído, ha dicho que va a proteger a Nami, y me ha devuelto el sombrero, es un buen tipo shishishishi – rió el capitán, que se estaba tomando el asunto del secuestro de Nami desde que Altazor le había susurrado esas palabras con una calma extraña, sobre todo después de que casi se volviera loco al verla capturada. El contraste era como poco, llamativo y demostraba hasta qué punto Luffy estaba confiando en ese completo desconocido. ¿Era el instinto innato y casi perfecto del D para conocer a los demás, o por el contrario era un error?

– ¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!? ¡Ese mentiroso sin duda te ha engañado! – gritaron Sanji, Franky, Usopp y Chopper, mientras daban palmadas al aire o ponían los ojos en blanco. Los incondicionales de Luffy, Robin, Zoro y Brook no dijeron nada, ya que confiaban en los instintos del capitán. El capitán lanzó a esos cuatro una mirada seria, incluso un poco enfadada.

– Mina, no me gusta que habéis así de un nakama – contestó Luffy, provocando la caída de los cuatro.

– Fufufufufu – rió Robin, divertida como siempre por las cómicas tonterías que hacían sus nakamas.

– ¡No puedes meter a ese tipo en la banda! – rogó Usopp con lagrimones en los ojos fruto del miedo.

– ¿Eh? ¿No os cae bien? – preguntó Luffy con sorpresa sincera.

– Luffy, no les hagas caso. Ese tipo era increíblemente fuerte. Si estuviese de nuestro lado, sería una ayuda muy importante para el Nuevo Mundo – dijo Zoro colocándose a su diestra. Lo que no dijo, era que ya se encargaría él de vigilarle, como había hecho durante mucho tiempo con la mujer.

– Chicos, escuchadme. Nami es muy importante para mí – empezó el capitán, pero eso provocó una nueva avalancha de comentarios, ésta vez de los tres pervertidos de la tripulación.

– Yohohoho, veo que Luffy san ha encontrado el amor. Pero yo no tengo ojos para verlo yohohoho – rió Brook.

– ¡Qué romántico eres Luffy! ¡No estoy llorando bakkas! – gritaba Franky mientras enormes cascadas de lágrimas le caían por los ojos.

– Capitán mierdoso, como te atreves a querer levantarme a mi Nami swan – deliraba Sanji mientras era sujetado por Usopp y unos cuantos brazos fleur de Robin.

– ¿De qué estáis hablando? ¡Claro que Nami es importante para mí! ¡Igual que todos vosotros! – esas palabras provocaron que unos cuantos se quedaran blancos o hicieran gestos de alago, diciendo cosas como sobre que apreciaban a su capitán, o que se sentían alagados, pero que no eran de "ésos", volviendo a malinterpretar las palabras del D. Brook ya era blanco, porque era todo huesos, asique él no se puso blanco – Todos sois mis nakamas, ella es mi nakama. Daría mi vida por cualquiera de vosotros. ¿Creéis que dejaría a alguien importante para mi abandonado? ¿Que la dejaría atrás? Confío en Alta, ha prometido que la protegerá. No es mala persona, y es muy fuerte. Podrá mantenerla a salvo. Lo que nosotros tenemos que hacer ahora, es cumplir nuestra promesa – concluyó Luffy, mientras reanudaba la marcha y dejaba a los que habían dudado de él muertos de vergüenza.

 **.**

– Atchúuuu – estornudó Nami por cuarta vez en menos de cinco minutos. A su lado, escoltándola, Altazor la miró e hizo un sonido extraño, parecido a una risa contenida. Sin embargo, la situación no podía ser menos alegre. Altazor la sujetaba por un hombro, mientras a su alrededor una horda de piratas empezaban a festejar y a beber, y algunos se dedicaban a lanzarla miradas lujuriosas que la provocaban escalofríos. Tenía el clima tact escondido, pero de momento no se atrevía a usarlo, no con el hermano del capitán enemigo dedicándola miradas de vez en cuando en las cuales parecía analizarla esperando que intentara hacer algo. Estaban de vuelta en el barco que les había atacado hacia muy poco tiempo, aunque para Nami parecía mucho. Una niebla negra los había rodeado hacía un rato, y les había desplazado por el suelo muy rápidamente hasta que llegaron a la playa, donde se había disuelto. Luego, Altazor la había subido de un salto al barco, donde minutos después había empezado la fiesta de esa gente desagradable. La lugarteniente se había unido a la misma, y ella y las mujeres del barco habían formado un corro, algo separadas del resto de la tripulación.

Solamente las palabras de Luffy la hacían conservar un mínimo de calma en una situación tan crítica para ella. No tenía la fe ciega que su amiga Robin tenía en él, sobre todo porque le conocía un poco mejor que ella, pero aun así confiaba plenamente en él. Y gracias a eso podía estar tranquila… pero era muy difícil. Altazor, que parecía adivinar lo que estaba pensando, disimuladamente agachó un poco la cabeza, e inclinó el cuerpo, quedando su rostro cerca de su oreja.

– No te preocupes. Ninguno de éstos te hará nada mientras yo esté aquí – dijo, y para disimular el cómo se había agachado, salió disparado, pateando a uno de los piratas enemigos, y estampándole contra la baranda de estribor del barco, agarrando en pleno vuelo la botella de sake que el desdichado borracho había intentado beber momentos antes – Me quedo con esto – comentó con tranquilidad, provocando abucheos de los compañeros del pirata pateado, aunque ninguno se atrevió a hacer nada. Altazor regresó junto a Nami y la hizo apoyarse contra la baranda de babor. Luego el peli plateado se sentó en la barandilla junto a ella, mientras observaba al resto de la tripulación. Nadie les prestó atención, salvo el hermano del capitán enemigo, Sadous, que seguía lanzando a la navegante miradas de vez en cuando. Un rato más tarde, una de las mujeres llegó hasta él y se lo llevó por una puerta al interior del barco. Según se fueron, Altazor empezó a hablar.

– No hagas ninguna tontería, ni saques ese objeto que escondes por el momento. Mientras yo esté cerca de ti, estarás a salvo. Le he dado mi palabra a tu capitán que confiara en mí, que te mantendría a salvo hasta su regreso, y yo nunca rompo una promesa. Pero estos piratas son especialmente cabrones, desalmados y peligrosos. No confíes en ninguno – dijo Altazor en voz baja, mientras barría la cubierta para mantener vigilados a los piratas que sabía eran más espabilados o peligrosos.

– Como si fuera a confiar en alguno de vosotros – respondió la navegante lanzando una mirada de asco hacia los piratas que alfombraban la enorme cubierta, y al mismo tiempo sorprendida por que hubiera adivinado que escondía algo. Dicho sea de paso, tampoco confiaba en él. Sí, confiaba en Luffy, pero no en alguien que les había atacado sin provocación. Nami se preocupó un poco en no haber medido sus palabras, pero Altazor no pareció sentirse molesto con esas palabras.

– Haces bien en no fiarte de ellos, y no puedo convencerte para que confíes en mí, al fin y al cabo he combatido con tus compañeros... pero solo te pido que no hagas tonterías, y que no intentes huir. Yo no voy a hacerte nada, me creas o no, pero éstos – dijo, mientras con un brazo señalaba al resto de la tripulación – Sí que lo harán si yo no estoy cerca para detenerlos. Cuídate sobre todo de Sadous, el hermano del capitán. Su habilidad es la paramecia de la sombra, y puede vigilar todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. Su habilidad es la más poderosa de éste barco, pero Sadous lo disimula muy bien, de hecho evita la acción siempre que puede, y prefiere estar en un segundo plano sin llamar la atención. Sólo tiene 90 millones de recompensa, pero porque le gusta pasar inadvertido. La segunda al mando, la mujer rubia por la que vuestro rubio perdió antes la cabeza, se llama Elia, y es una mujer peligrosa. Es bastante agresiva si la molestan, y le encanta hacer sufrir a los demás. Tiene una recompensa de 120 millones, pero nunca la he visto usar una fruta. Su estilo de pelea es básicamente cuerpo a cuerpo y con espadas. Cuídate de ella casi más que del primero. El último, y menos peligroso, es Birmingoth, el capitán del barco, con una recompensa de 280 millones, una fruta tipo zoan, y como ya has visto, tan imbécil como aparenta. A ése le puedo manejar con palabras, incluso tú podrías manejarle, pero el problema son los otros dos – informó Altazor sin dejar de vigilar todo lo que pasaba. Nami guardó toda esa información en la memoria, sorprendida de que el peli plateado contara tantas cosas.

– Si dices que Sadous… vigila todo, ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto? – cuestionó ella, que temía que en cualquier momento unas sombras la atraparan. Ahora sí, Altazor soltó una breve carcajada divertida.

– Porque es un pervertido. Se pierde en cuanto se encuentra con una mujer bonita, ya le has visto antes desparecer con una de las piratas del barco. Ahora mismo su única atención está entre lo que tiene entre sus piernas, pero cuando termine con ese asunto, no podremos volver a hablar – contestó Altazor tras reírse. Nami casi esboza una sonrisa, recordando a otro pervertido, mejor dicho, a los tres pervertidos que tenían como nakamas. Incluso a ellos los estaba echando de menos, lo que la provocó una sonrisa nostálgica que Altazor pudo ver – Siento… siento todo esto, navegante de los Mugiwara. Te devolveré a tu novio Luffy de una pieza, lo prometo – murmuró el peli plateado soltando un suspiro. Nami se puso roja como un tomate.

– ¡Él no es mi novio! – gritó ella muerta de vergüenza, y a punto de golpear a Altazor, que comenzaba a comprender lo peligrosa que era Nami.

– Haríais buena pareja – comentó el peli plateado, que dicho eso se quedó cayado observando el mar. Nami se quedó en silencio, asustada aún, pero un poco más tranquila. Luffy había confiado en ese tipo, y por el momento, ella no tenía motivos para desconfiar de él. Tampoco podía confiar en él, pero sí en Luffy. Aun así, ella esperaba que sus nakamas regresaran pronto, y que no les ocurriera nada malo en la isla.

.

Volviendo con Luffy y sus nakamas, ascendían en fila india por una ladera bastante más empinada. Habían dejado atrás casi todos los bosques de las faldas bajas de la montaña y estaban a punto de llegar a la ciudad en ruinas. El último del grupo era Zoro, que se quedó un poco rezagado. El peli verde no quería que los demás notaran su cansancio y que le costaba caminar. Por supuesto, el capitán se había dado cuenta, pero sabía que Zoro no querría que nadie se preocupara por él, asique no dijo nada.

De repente, unas manos fleur aparecieron en torno a su cuerpo, ayudándole a mantenerse en pie. Fue muy sutil, y nadie se dio cuenta, y Zoro no supo muy bien cómo sentirse. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo con cualquier cosa que hiciera la peli negra. Por un lado le resultaba molesto, pero por otro no. Y al mismo tiempo, se sentía extrañamente incómodo últimamente con muchas cosas que ella hacía. El espadachín pensaba que ella sólo buscaba provocarle, y no estaba tan equivocado.

De todos modos, que la peli negra le tuviera que ayudar a caminar fue algo que enfureció al espadachín.

– Esto es molesto – dijo, achicando los ojos, pero sin deshacerse de los brazos fleur.

– Fufufufu – rió Robin unos metros por delante.

– ¿Qué ocurre Robin? ¿Todo estará bien ahora? – preguntó Chopper, que todavía se sentía asustado por todo lo que habían un rato atrás. Robin abandonó por unos momentos sus maquinaciones para provocar al espadachín y compuso su más tierna sonrisa mientras miraba al reno al que consideraba secreta y prácticamente su hijo.

– Claro que sí Chopper. No tienes que preocuparte por nada – contestó la peli negra mientras se agachaba junto al reno. Al miembro más joven de la banda se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

– Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre – dijo en voz baja. Robin mantuvo su sonrisa.

– Tiene razón, doctor – sonrió ella mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda, ocultando que por dentro se sentía un poco emocionada.

– Oe, Chopper, no te distraigas con esa mujer, te confundirá hasta que te pierdas. Tenemos trabajo por delante – comentó Zoro al pasar junto a ellos, y con un movimiento del brazo sentó a Chopper en su hombro.

– ¿Lo de de perderse lo dirá por experiencia propia, verdad… espadachín san? – contestó Robin mientras reanudaban los tres la marcha. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que media banda comenzó a reírse en la cara del espadachín, lo que sirvió para rebajar la tensión, y para que Zoro desenvainara una de sus katanas gritando que el próximo que se riera iba a ser cortado.

Había ocasiones en que Zoro quería matarlos a todos, hasta que recordaba que eran nakamas. Entonces, sólo quería cortarlos un poquito.

Tras una larga caminata, los Mugiwara llegaron a una explanada de tierra rojiza. Se cortaba de repente por una derruida muralla de color blanquecino, en la que en algunas zonas solo quedaban montones de bloques de roca amontonados en el suelo, pero aun así enorme muralla de forma ovalada que se perdía en la distancia, hacia ambos laterales. Tenía pinta de rodear todo el interior de la ciudad, y estaba salpicada por hundidas torres cuadradas.

– Estas ruinas son muy antiguas – comentó Robin, admirada de la altura y de lo bien conservadas que estaban – Deben tener más de dos mil años de antigüedad.

– ¡Sugoiiiii! – gritaron Luffy y Usopp con los ojos convertidos en estrellitas mientras miraban la muralla, que en los sitios más altos debía tener cerca de veinte metros.

– Parece ser que tenemos una puerta a unos cientos de metros a nuestra izquierda – comentó Usopp al ver una arcada semiderruida desde la cual el acceso sería muy cómodo.

– ¿Qué más sabes de este súuuuuper lugar, Robin? – preguntó Franky interesado. Robin se quedó pensativa mientras observaba la muralla.

– Un poco. Sólo sé que hace mucho tiempo, aquí se libró una gran batalla, y la gente que vivía aquí, la civilización Illyonica, perdió la guerra. Una guerra que duró diez años … pero una parte de mí siempre creyó que este lugar no era más que una leyenda, un poema que leí hace unos cuantos años – contestó Robin, que de momento estaba demasiado interesada en lo que veía para contestar de forma detallada a la pregunta del cyborg.

– ¡Cuantas cosas sabe mi Robin chwan! – revoloteó Sanji alrededor de Robin, provocando una sonrisa de la peli negra.

– Tssk – que sejó Zoro, mientras hacía la zancadilla al cocinero, provocando que se diera de cara contra el suelo. Los dos miembros más fuertes de la tripulación empezaron al momento a pelear entre ellos.

– ¡De qué vas puto marimo! – gritaba Sanji mientras lanzaba patadas.

– Piérdete, cocinero con hemorragias – contestaba Zoro mientras detenía con la parte no filosa de sus katanas los golpes del cocinero.

– No sea tan celoso, espadachín san – rió Robin, deteniendo la pelea al momento. Zoro se puso rojo y casi se atraganta.

– ¿Celoso de qué? ¡Dejadme todos en paz! – se quejó el peli verde mientras se alejaba hacia la derecha.

– Oe, Zoro, la puerta está hacia el otro lado shishishi – informó Luffy, provocando unas cuantas carcajadas entre la tripulación. El espadachín se tiró de los pelos y se dirigió hacia allí muy digno, pero por el camino se perdió y acabó encarado con una de las paredes de la muralla.

Finalmente, los Mugiwaras atravesaron la muralla y se encontraron dentro de la ciudad. Cada cosa nueva que veía Robin la cautivaba más y más. Las calles del interior todavía tenían restos de calzadas que en sus tiempos estuvieron bien empedradas, pero en las que ahora sólo había maleza y algunas zonas medianamente bien conservadas, pero cubiertas de capas de polvo y arena. A ambos lados y por todas partes había restos de casas de piedra, en muy mal estado en su mayoría, y de lo que debieron ser edificios más importantes como templos rodeados de columnas anchísimas que en buena parte estaban derribadas, quedando sólo sus bases rectas.

– Este lugar es increíble – comentó Robin – Creo que todo esto tiene unos 2000 años de antigüedad, pero los edificios eran muy altos. No era sólo la muralla, toda la ciudad estaba mejor construida y planificada que casi todo lo que se hace hoy en día. Los templos debían ser muy altos, superando muchos de ellos los treinta metros de altura. Y hay muchos restos de mármol y piedra trabajada. Esta civilización amaba el arte, por lo que puedo ver – añadió mientras estudiaba los restos de lo que parecía un mural de caza, hecho de piedrecitas de colores muy pequeñas, pero que estaban muy desgastadas por el paso de los años.

Robin se sentía encantada. Estar en un lugar así era como si la tocara la lotería. Aunque no se permitía distraerse totalmente del objetivo que tenían al haber venido hasta ese lugar. Tenían que encontrar el santuario que daba acceso al lugar donde se ocultaba el Poneglyph.

Los Mugiwara ascendieron por una serie de escaleras, pues la ciudad ascendía junto con la montaña, atravesaron calles, dejando atrás los restos de casas, plazas, templos y edificios de todo tipo. Después de un buen rato llegaron hasta la cima de la ciudad, una colina que asomaba justo por delante de la montaña, como si fuera un espolón de roca muy ancho. Después de un esforzado ascenso por una escalera lateral que bordeaba toda esa colina, comenzó a atardecer. Desde aquella prodigiosa altura, los Mugiwara tenían la enorme ciudad a sus pies. La muralla externa, muy pequeña ahora por la distancia, rodeaba de extremo a extremo el interior de la ciudad, que ascendía constantemente hasta llegar a los bordes del espolón en el que estaban. Era una gran roca, de paredes lisas y verticales, pero completamente plana en la parte más alta, en la que ahora se encontraban. En éste lugar, los Mugiwara comprobaron que los templos triplicaban el tamaño de los que había abajo, y que junto a la falda de la montaña, que en aquel punto se volvía muy vertical, se encontraban los restos de lo que en su día fue un enorme palacio, junto a lo que parecía la mitad inferior de una enorme estatua de un caballo a dos patas, aunque de ella sólo quedaba en pie la mitad inferior.

– Esta ciudad pareció ser hecha para resistir cualquier ataque – comentó Zoro, ligeramente impresionado con lo que veía. Y es que desde arriba y desde los lados parecía imposible atacar la ciudad salvo que pudieras volar. En los lados los restos de la muralla ascendían por las empinadas laderas de la montaña, y por detrás la ladera era demasiado inclinada para poder viajar por allí, a menos que fueras un hábil escalador. En la lejanía, la cima de la montaña estaba cubierta de una extensa capa de nieve, señal de que se encontraba a varios kilómetros de altura.

– Pues los que… atacaran… llegarían agotados hasta aquí – farfullaba Usopp, al que el largo ascenso le había dejado agotado. A su lado, Chopper asintió, menos cansado que su compañero, pero cansado también. El resto de los Mugiwara no habían ni sudado, aunque Zoro había vuelto a necesitar la ayuda de los brazos fleur de Robin para aguantar la intensa caminata. Caminaron entre los enormes restos de esa ciudadela, hasta que llegaron al borde de la misma, en el punto más alejado de la montaña que quedaba a sus espaldas.

– ¡Qué vistas! Ojalá Nami estuviera aquí… ¡Ya sé! Cuando todo esto acabe, traeremos a Nami y a Alta hasta aquí, seguro que les encanta shishishishi – dijo muy alegre y sorprendido Luffy, mientras miraba hacia el mar de color cobrizo por el brillo del atardecer.

– Este es un lugar súper nice, pero hay una cosa que no entiendo, y es ¿porqué hemos venido hasta aquí? – preguntó Franky mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas justo al lado del borde del precipicio.

– Eso es cosa mía chicos. Hay algo que no les he enseñado aún – reconoció la peli negra mientras sacaba de su chaqueta de cuero negra una pequeña hoja de papel que parecía cortada y que temblaba en la mano de Robin, apuntando hacia el mar. Luffy en seguida supo lo que era eso.

– Eso es una vibre card ¿verdad Robin? – preguntó el capitán.

– Efectivamente Luffy – sonrió la arqueóloga – Platitas la soltó justo antes de que esa sombra negra los engullera antes

– ¿Platitas? – preguntó Usopp sin entender

– Altazor, platitas, por su pelo ya sabéis – contestó Robin, sin sentirse molesta en absoluto por la interrupción – La dejó caer, imagino para que después podamos encontrarles. Éste es el motivo por el que estuve segura de que no planeaba ninguna inquina contra nosotros, y que capitán san hacía bien en confiar en él. Además, hay unas palabras clave aquí. Acrópolis, palacio, lanza y poema – añadió Robin enseñando las cuatro misteriosas palabras escritas en la hoja por el peli plateado.

– ¿Y eso que significa dulce y lista Robin chwan? – preguntó Sanji mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

– Acrópolis es el lugar donde nos encontramos. Hace dos mil años, existía una civilización sin países, sobre todo en el West Blue. La gente vivía en ciudades, no tan grandes como éstas, pero que funcionaban como un país. Se llamaban ciudades-estado. Eran gente muy inteligente, que se dedicaban principalmente al comercio, a la artesanía y a investigar los secretos del mundo. Y también tuvieron ejércitos poderosos y guerreros de gran renombre – añadió la peli negra, captando al momento la atención de todos los que aún no la estaban prestando mucha atención. Incluso Luffy la estaba escuchando, con las piernas colgando por el precipicio y la cabeza cómicamente vuelta noventa grados hacia atrás – Las acrópolis eran los lugares más importantes y mejor defendidos de esas ciudades. Se encontraban generalmente en lugares más elevados que el resto de la ciudad, y en ellas estaban los templos más importantes y los palacios de los gobernantes, y otras cosas como edificios militares o almacenes de comida – explicó Robin, que al decir comida comprendió que había cometido un error.

– ¿Comida? ¿¡DÓNDEEEE!? – rugió Luffy mientras saltaba de su asiento y se preparaba para echar a correr.

– ¡Idiota, hace dos mil años de eso! – le gritaron Usopp y Franky.

– ¿Y qué? – contestó Luffy con la cara de quien no entiende el problema.

– Que la comida o es polvo, o está más caducada que el sentido de la orientación del marimo – explicó Sanji pacientemente a su capitán. Zoro abrió un ojo y gruñó a Sanji, pero no se movió del sitio.

– Oh, ya veo shishishi. Bueno, tenemos los bentos de Sanji, y seguro que por aquí se puede cazar algo – se tranquilizó el capitán.

– Las otras palabras son más misteriosas. Palacio podría ser ese gran edifico que pareció ser muy lujoso en el pasado, el que se apoya en la montaña. Lanza no sé que significará, a lo mejor es una prueba que tendremos que pasar… y poema, debe referirse a un libro muy antiguo escrito por un escritor muy famoso, y que cuenta la guerra que se libró por ésta ciudad – concluyó Robin.

– Como sea, tenemos que darnos prisa para sacar a Nami de allí – comentó Sanji mientras se ponía en pie.

– Sanji, siéntante – contestó Luffy. El cocinero, sorprendido por lo serio que el capitán parecía de pronto, se sentó de nuevo en la columna donde estaba – Chicos, vamos a cenar primero. Luego dejaremos que Robin nos guíe hasta donde esté esa piedra. Cuanto más descansados estemos mejor podremos patear los culos de los idiotas que han intentado llevarse a mi navegante.

– ¿Mi navegante? – cuestionó Sanji con una vena en la frente a punto de reventar.

– Y es que se la han llevado, Luffy – le corrigió Chopper un poco triste. Pero Luffy le puso una mano en el hombro mientras reía con alegría.

– Nadie se ha llevado a Nami. Nami está con Alta. Ella estará bien, no la pasará nada malo, y por la mañana volverá a estar con nosotros para seguir con nuestras aventuras. A ver si pensáis que estaría aquí parado y tan tranquilo si estuviera con alguien en quien no confiara – afirmó Luffy con toda la seguridad del mundo.

– ¿Por qué rayos confías tanto en él Luffy? – quiso saber Franky con los brazos en jarras, aunque todos reconocían que si Luffy estaba tan tranquilo, era porque estaba al cien por cien seguro de que podía confiar en ese sujeto de pelo plateado.

– Luffy siempre ha acertado con cómo es la gente. Acertó con la bruja, con Vivi y con Brook, aunque algunos de nosotros no nos fiáramos al principio de la bruja, o de Vivi, o algunos tuvieran miedo de Brook. Acertó incluso con la mujer, aquí presente, incluso cuando ella decía que nos olvidáramos de ella. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es confiar de nuevo en sus instintos, que nunca nos han fallado. Por desgracia, si Luffy lo dice, la bruja usurera volverá a estar con nosotros por la mañana – contestó Zoro, que luego soltó un enorme bostezo y se quedó dormido con las manos apoyadas en la nuca.

En un par de horas, cuando se hiciera de noche, los Mugiwaras encontrarían el Poneglyph, el tesoro, y por la mañana estarían de regreso con Nami. Lo que no podían saber, era que los acontecimientos se estaban desarrollando a toda velocidad, hacia una dirección que ninguno de ellos podía siquiera imaginar.

.

Era ya de noche. La mayor parte de la tripulación de la Luna Roja dormía la mona, o seguían de juerga. Altazor había conducido a Nami hasta su camarote, la había dejado allí dentro y luego, en un gesto de respeto hacia la intimidad de la navegante, había salido de la habitación y se había sentado junto a la puerta, haciendo guardia. Nami ahora estaba sentada en un sillón. Por desgracia, aunque la habitación tenía un ojo de buey, era demasiado estrecho para que ella pudiera escapar por allí. En ese momento escuchó voces fuera.

– ¿Qué quieres Elia? – escuchó Nami que Altazor preguntaba. Por su tono, parecía estar en estado de alerta.

– Vaya humos tienes esta noche… ¿no crees que podríamos hacer cosas más divertidas tú y yo? – contestó una voz sugerente y seductora.

– Mi habitación está alquilada. Y te lo he dicho cincuenta veces, tú no me interesas… no me fío ni de ti, ni de Sadous. Guarda las distancias o te obligaré a hacerlo – el tono de voz de Altazor era muy distinto al que había empleado hasta ahora con Nami. Seco, duro, cortante… incluso amenazador.

– Una lástima… tú te lo pierdes amor. De todos modos, vine hasta aquí porque Birmingoth quiere vernos a todos de inmediato. Sólo a nosotros – contestó la mujer. Nami se asustó por la posibilidad de que Altazor la dejara allí sola sin más… aunque también podría servirle para intentar escapar.

– ¿Creéis que me chupo el dedo? La prisionera viene conmigo – contestó Altazor para… ¿tranquilidad? de Nami.

– Jaijaijaijai – rió la voz femenina de una forma bastante desagradable – ¿El frío Alta se ha encariñado con ella? ¿Has empezado a superar los traumas de tu pasad… – antes de que la mujer pudiera acabar la frase, Nami escuchó un sonido de arrastre y como algo era estampado contra el suelo, o contra la pared. La amante de las mandarinas aguzó su fino oído para ver que decía Altazor.

– Jamás, en tu puta vida, me menciones nada de mi pasado – siseó la voz de Altazor. Nami se estremeció por esa voz. Tan letal, tan llena de ¿miedo? ¿Pena? ¿Ambas? – La prisionera viene con nosotros – añadió en un tono de voz ya normal el joven.

– Ahhhggggff… olvídalo – contestó la voz femenina. Su usuaria parecía adolorida. Nami imagino que él la habría agarrado y la habría estampado contra una de las paredes.

– Entonces no me muevo de aquí. Y puedes creerme cuando te digo que esa chica ya tiene alguien que la quiere con locura, jamás intentaría nada con alguien cuyo corazón pertenece a otra persona – escuchó decir a la voz de Alta, y se puso muy roja. Entre Luffy y ella no había nada más que amistad, una muy profunda amistad, pero sólo eso. Además, Luffy era muy infantil. No se preocupaba por esas cosas, pensó repentinamente triste la peli naranja, lo que la sorprendió.

– Vaya Altazor que tenso que estás. Deberías haber "descargado" tensiones en la fiesta como hice yo – comentó alguien a quien Nami rápidamente identificó como Sadous. Nami también se daba cuenta que ese tipo hablaba como hablaría una serpiente. Era escurridizo, misterioso, y disimulaba muy bien, ya que Nami tenía muy claro que Sadous y Altazor debían llevarse fatal, y sin embargo él le hablaba como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida.

– Está bien. Si estás aquí iré a ver que quiere Birmingoth. Pero antes voy a sellar este lugar por dentro – dijo la voz de Altazor, y a continuación Nami vio como escudos de color azul aparecían en las cuatro paredes, en el techo y en el suelo – Con esto, ni podrá escapar ni podréis hacerla nada a ella – Añadió la voz de Altazor. Luego la navegante escuchó tres pares de pisadas alejarse, y ella se quedó sola en esa zona del barco. Sólo oía el crujido de las maderas, el oleaje del mar y de vez en cuando algún grito de los borrachos que aguantaban aún en pie la fiesta.

– Es mi oportunidad – dijo en voz baja, y comenzó a revisar toda la habitación. El láser del suelo no la rozaba, parecía dentro de la madera, porque cuando intentó tocar uno de los de la pared se hizo daño, sintió al mismo tiempo cómo se le iba lentamente quemando la piel y al mismo tiempo como si se le estuviera deshaciendo. Convenía recordar eso, a los chicos de su tripulación, Sanji, Zoro y sobre todo Luffy, les podría ayudar a derrotarle. Nami imaginaba que sólo ellos tres podrían vencer a un tipo como él.

Después de un rato rebuscando, encontró en un doble fondo una caja de tamaño medio de un muy duro acero. La cerradura tenía una combinación de siete códigos, realmente difícil de abrir, y encima estaba anclada al suelo y las paredes del barco, lo que la impedía sacarla o moverla de allí. Nami puso en juego sus dotes de ladrona experta, y después de unos minutos la caja hizo clic y se abrió. Dentro de esa caja había algo que llenó de esperanzas a la navegante.

Unas esposas de kairoseki.

.

Luffy estaba tumbado en una de las cientos de enormes columnas que salpicaban la acrópolis, como había llamado a ese lugar Robin. Se sentía nervioso, inquieto, muy diferente a como se había sentido en las horas previas desde que había dejado que Nami fuera protegida por Alta. Al principio pensó que era hambre, pero se comió el bento de Zoro y nada cambió. Después de discutir un poco con el peli verde la sensación no lo había abandonado, asique se había alejado de sus compañeros, que habían encendido un fuego y formado un círculo alrededor de él. Algunos dormían, y los demás simplemente descansaban. Hacía ya un rato que era de noche, asique faltaba muy poco para que la banda partiera.

– Luffy, ¿te ocurre algo? – preguntó de pronto una voz femenina. Luffy alzó la vista y se encontró con los grandes ojos azules de Robin que le miraban de la misma forma que Makino le miraba en su pueblo.

– Shishishishi, me recuerdas a Makino – dijo él mientras la peli negra tomaba asiento a su lado.

– ¿Y quién es ella? – preguntó la arqueóloga muy interesada.

– Mi mamá – respondió Luffy con naturalidad y una enorme sonrisa. Robin sonrió también. Luffy no podría haberla dicho nada más bonito, y ni siquiera lo había pensado. El D tenía esa habilidad de hacer que quienes le quisieran le quisieran aún más. Para ella, Luffy era como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo, y al mismo tiempo era la persona que la había protegido y creído en ella contra todo y todos. Ella nunca podría estar lo bastante agradecida, por eso secundaba hasta la última de las tonterías que él quisiera hacer. Sentía que si así Luffy era más feliz, ella debía ayudarle, dado que gracias a él ella había vuelto a nacer.

– ¿Estás preocupado por navegante san verdad? – preguntó finalmente la morocha. Luffy se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

– Al principio creí que era hambre. Pero seguramente sea eso – comentó con el ceño fruncido el capitán.

– Fufufufu. Sois tan monos – se rió la morena, que también estaba algo preocupada pero que igual que Luffy confiaba en las habilidades de Alta para proteger a su mejor amiga, y en la de sus nakamas para encontrar lo que esos tipos querían. De pronto tuvo una idea para distraer a su capitán en los minutos que quedaban hasta que se dirigieran hacia el subterráneo del palacio. Robin sabía de ese subterráneo porque mientras descansaba había usado sus brazos fleur para investigar el enorme palacio, y en seguida había encontrado lo que sin duda era el lugar donde se guardaban los tesoros del reino – Luffy, ven conmigo. Voy a contaros la historia del poema de éste lugar – dijo ella, contenta de poder contar una de las historias más hermosas que se habían escrito, pero que por alguna razón el Gobierno Mundial había prohibido hacía cientos de años. Por culpa de eso sólo quedaban unas cuantas copias, y Robin la había leído una sola vez, hacía ya muchos años, pero la aprendió casi de memoria. Luffy se puso en pie de un salto, mientras daba palmas por encima de su cabeza muy contento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bueno nakamas, hasta aquí el capítulo. Lo bueno es que he decidido cortarlo aquí, pero voy a seguir escribiendo del tirón, por lo que es muy posible que esta noche suba el siguiente capítulo. Estoy seguro que unos cuantos ya habrán deducido qué civilización es a la que hago referencia, la historia, y la guerra de diez años que tuvo lugar. En el próximo capítulo Robin va a contar la historia, pero, aunque tendrá más relevancia para mi fic de lo que ahora mismo podáis imaginar, no tenéis por qué leerla si no queréis, ya que le da un toque de lentitud o calma a la trama que puede no gustar en algunos casos. Sois libres de hacer lo que prefiráis, como si fuerais el rey o la reina pirata.**

 **No me odiéis por lo del secuestro de Nami, y darle una oportunidad. Si Luffy está tan calmado, no es porque no haya ajustado bien al personaje, es precisamente porque él es así. En un primer momento se volvió loco al ver a Nami en peligro, pero él confía ciegamente en sus nakamas y en más gente. Parece ser que en esa lista está incluido Altazor, asique confiad en el instinto del D.**

 **Sin más me despido, hasta pronto porque el siguiente capítulo estará listo en seguida.**


	6. La historia de Robin

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Llegamos al capítulo 5, os prometí que lo subiría pronto. Espero que lo disfrutéis al leerlo tanto como yo lo he disfrutado al escribirlo.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ARCO DE SIARAMINA**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **LA HISTORIA DE ROBIN**

 **.**

– Mi historia llevará un rato chicos. Os ruego que no la interrumpáis – pidió Robin una vez ella les contó lo mismo que le había dicho a Luffy. Todos sus nakamas cabecearon afirmativamente, indicando a la arqueóloga que podía empezar. Ella soltó un suspiro, miró al fuego, y comenzó a hablar.

– _En una era ya perdida en el tiempo, en la era de los héroes, donde no existían ni la Marina ni el One Piece, el West Blue estaba formado por cientos de ciudades estado. Una de esas ciudades, Aqueonia, se fue haciendo poco a poco más fuerte, hasta que su rey, llamado Argumenón el Dorado, usuario de la paramecia del oro, conquistó todo el West Blue, creando uno de los mayores Imperios que el mundo ha conocido. Se llamó el Imperio Aqueonio. En una de las islas había un pueblo de bravos guerreros. Todos ellos medían entre dos y tres metros, y usaban mantos del color de la sangre. Su poderoso rey, hermano de Argumenón, y que respondía al nombre de Meluneón, se casó con la mujer más hermosa del North Blue, una joven de pelo plateado y ojos azules. De ella se decía que era tan hermosa que no parecía humana. Incluso la belleza de las sirenas, que vivían con los humanos en algunas islas, empalidecía a su lado. Era tan hermosa que fue considerada el mayor tesoro del West Blue, por delante de cualquier joya, arma o artefacto._

 _"Pero la joven no era feliz. Ser considerada un tesoro implicaba estar todo el día guardada bajo llave. Oculta al mundo, pues muchos codiciaban esa belleza. Solo en las grandes ocasiones en las que se agasajaba a nobles o reyes venidos de lejanas tierras se la permitía abandonar los muros de su castillo… de su prisión._

 _"Los príncipes de uno de esos reinos llegaron hasta la ciudad de Lacemonia, en la que los guerreros del manto rojo vivían y entrenaban. Del rey de Lacemonia, usuario de la akuma no mi del hierro, se decía que solo dos personas superaban su habilidad con la espada. Uno de ellos era el más famoso guerrero y aventurero que esa era, o cualquier otra, hubieran conocido. Y el otro, era Héctor, el Justo._

 _"Héctor era el comandante y el más fuerte guerrero de la ciudad que gobernaba en la primera mitad del Grand Line. La ciudad de Ílyon, hogar de los guerreros del manto azul, más veloces que ningún otro ejército de esa era. Pero sobre todo, era famoso por ser una persona justa, valiente, leal y respetada por todos, fueran amigos o enemigos. Grande era su fama, solo eclipsada por la del gran guerrero del West Blue._

 _"El respetado príncipe tenía un hermano, llamado Laris. Aunque parecido a su hermano en algunas cosas, en otras eran bien distintos. Y la mayor de todas, fue que cuando Laris conoció a la hermosa Níen, la esposa de Meluneón, quedó prendado totalmente de su belleza, como tantos otros hombres a lo largo del ancho mar. Pero quiso el destino que Níen también se enamorara de Laris, que representaba para ella lo que nunca había podido siquiera soñar. Libertad, sueños… decidir tu propio destino._

 _"Los príncipes regresaron a su tierra, y sin Héctor saberlo, Níen viajó con Laris. Al llegar a Ílyon, y descurbir la verdad, el príncipe intentó que regresara a su hogar, pero los reyes de Ílyon rechazaron su súplica. El mayor tesoro del mundo ahora estaba en manos de la más poderosa ciudad de la época. No pensaban cederla sin pelear, sobre todo al ver que Laris y ella eran felices y que su pueblo celebrara la llegada de la bella norteña._

 _"Al llegar a sus oídos la noticia de su absoluta humillación, Meluneón montó en cólera. Reunió a sus guerreros de manto rojo, y rogó a su hermano que le ayudara. Éste vio la oportunidad de coronarse a sí mismo como rey de la primera mitad del Grand Line, y no la dejó escapar. Juntos, él y su hermano reunieron un inmenso ejército y a algunos de los mayores héroes de la época para recuperar lo que ellos consideraban que era el tesoro del West Blue. Entre sus filas estaban algunas de las mayores leyendas de esa era._

" _Rho Aias, apodado el Valiente, usuario de la paramecia del Escudo._

" _Odiseus, el Astuto, usuario de la zoan del zorro._

" _Démefer, apodada la Primavera, usuaria de la logia de las plantas._

" _Y el más grande de todos los héroes, comandante de los mantos negros, la unidad de élite más poderosa del West Blue, los Mirmidones… Aquilis, el Inmortal. Nadie supo nunca cuál era su akuma no mi, o si siquiera fue humano. Pero sus hazañas a lo largo de sus aventuras por el ancho mundo, en compañía de sus leales Mirmidones, le habían convertido en la leyenda viva más famosa de los mares. Usaba una katana de color negro y un escudo redondo de bronce. Negra era su armadura, y el casco tenía una cimera de color púrpura en forma de fénix._

" _Por su parte, ílyon también reunió a sus ejércitos y a los de sus aliados, y, aunque inferiores en número, confiaban en sus grandes héroes para demostrar al mundo cuál era la ciudad más poderosa de todas._

" _Eos, apodado el Luminoso, usuario de la logia de la luz._

" _Apolonia, apodada la Protectora, usuaria de la paramecia del bronce._

" _Laris, apodado el Hermoso, príncipe de Troya y usuario de la paramecia de la flecha._

 _"Y el más honorable de todos los héroes, comandante de los mantos azules, la Guardia Real de Ílyon, Héctor, el Justo, usuario de la zoan mitológica de Pegaso. Usaba una katana de color azul, armadura de color blanco y penacho plateado de en forma de caballo alado en el yelmo._

" _Su fama de primer y segundo guerrero más fuertes, presagiaba acertadamente que el que ganara el duelo, Aquilis, o Héctor, lograría también la victoria para su bando._

 _"La guerra por el amor de Níen, como la llamaron muchos, empezó sin cuartel. Durante semanas los dos inmensos ejércitos se enfrentaron en lo alto de la Red Line, pero finalmente, Aquilis el Inmortal, los mantos rojos y los Mirmidones forzaron a las huestes de Héctor a replegarse hasta ésta isla en la que nos encontramos. Es decir, hasta la capital, Ílyon. Los mantos rojos, los negros y los azules se enzarzaron en una eterna batalla bajo las murallas de la ciudad, a la que se fueron uniendo todos los demás. Rho Aias murió a manos Héctor en combate singular frente a las puertas de la ciudad. Eos fue aniquilado por Aquiles en las playas de ésta isla. Paris y Meluneón se enfrentaron por decidir quién sería el que se quedara con la mano de la hermosa mujer, en un vano intento por detener la guerra, ya que a esas alturas la guerra seguiría hasta que uno de los dos bandos fuera derrotado. Ambos se hirieron mutuamente de gravedad, pero sobrevivieron a sus heridas._

 _"Finalmente, los dos grandes héroes se enfrentaron. El duelo fue largo, intenso y nivelado hasta casi su épica y trágica conclusión, y aunque ganó Aquilis, la muerte de Héctor no desmereció a su vida. Ambos héroes se consagraron como los dos más grandes conocidos, y al funeral de Héctor acudieron los dos ejércitos, el de ílyon y el de Aqueonia, prueba absoluta del enorme respeto que todos sentían por el héroe de ílyon. La derrota de su héroe fue seguida de un largo asedio, pero la ciudad, aunque estuvo cerca de la derrota, nunca cayó. Finalmente, Odiseus ideó una forma de superar los inconquistables muros, que resistían gracias a sus guerreros incluso los ataques de los héroes usuarios que aún quedaban con vida, conocidos y anónimos._

" _La ciudad era llamada la ciudad de los caballos, nombre al que Héctor siempre hizo justicia debido a su zoan mitológica de Pegaso. Odiseus ordenó fabricar un gran caballo de bronce, en ofrenda a los ilynoicos, y en su interior se ocultaron aquellos aqueonios que podían ocultar su presencia a cualquiera. Después, cuando los confiados ilynoicos introdujeron el caballo en el interior de la ciudad, los aqueonios salieron de su interior y abrieron las puertas de la misma. Gracias a eso, la guerra terminó en victoria para los aqueonios, diez años después de que ésta hubiera empezado. Durante la batalla final, Laris acabó con la vida de Aquilis, vengando la muerte de su hermano Héctor, aunque la leyenda del Inmortal Aquilis siguió existiendo por siempre. Muchos habían muerto en ambos bandos, pero el poema termina contando cómo los supervivientes de Ílyon, auxiliados por Laris y Níen, escaparon de la ciudad gracias a ambos, que se mantuvieron juntos hasta el fin._

…

Robin se quedó en silencio, habiendo terminado la historia. Para su asombro, Luffy no se había dormido y tenía sus ojos ocultos por el sombrero, como si estuviera preocupado por algo. La peli negra cruzó una mirada con el espadachín, y se lo encontró ligeramente sonrojado, mirándola fijamente como si la viera por primera vez.

– Tssk – dijo al ver que ella le estaba mirando, y se puso en pie mirando hacia todas partes menos hacia ella. Sanji tenía corazones en lugar de ojos desde la mitad de la historia.

– Menuda mujer debió ser esa – murmuraba una y otra vez.

– Podría componer una canción dedicada a esos y esas valientes – comentó Brook observando su violín. A Robin, eso le pareció una idea genial, Brook tenía muchísimo talento para la música, podía hacer cualquier cosa.

– Buaaaaaa bakas, ¡no estoy llorando joder! Buaaaaaaa que historia más triste y súuuuper – lloraba Franky sin parar, hundido ya en un charco hecho por sus propias lágrimas. Usopp y Chopper también se habían secado unas pequeñas lágrimas que les habían brotado al final de la historia.

– Y pensar que ahora estamos en la ciudad en la que se libró toda esa guerra… algún día seré como esos bravos guerreros – afirmó con decisión y una sonrisa nostálgica Usopp.

– ¿Tienes el libro Robin? – preguntó de pronto Luffy.

– ¿¡CÓMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!? – gritaron TODOS los Mugiwaras varones sin excepción, mirando a Luffy como si acabaran de descubrir una especie alienígena.

– Ey, Luffy, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? – preguntó mientras corría hacia él un muy preocupado Chopper. Pero Luffy se echó el sombrero a la espalda y miró a Robin con los ojos ligeramente brillantes, y no precisamente por un efecto óptico del fuego. Había pocas cosas que Robin odiara más que no poder hacer feliz a Luffy, pero decidió serle sincero.

– El Gobierno Mundial prohibió ese libro, llamado Elíseum, hace muchísimo tiempo Luffy. Es muy muy difícil encontrar una copia – reconoció Robin. Luffy asintió, pensativo.

– ¿Habría alguna forma de conseguirla? – preguntó de nuevo el peli negro, mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de Robin. Ella sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

– Sí… habría una, pero debemos ir al Nuevo Mundo para poder encontrar uno – reconoció Robin, recordando un lugar donde podría haber una copia.

– ¡Yosh! Cuando Nami y Alta se nos unan, y tengamos todo listo, iremos al Nuevo Mundo – afirmó Luffy con su clásica seguridad.

– Luffy… – empezó Sanji mientras daba una profunda calada a su cigarrillo – ¿A qué se debe tanto interés por tu parte en un libro? – preguntó el cocinero. Luffy le miró y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la ciudad que se extendía bajo ellos. Su chaqueta de capitán ondeó ligeramente cuando una ligera brisa comenzó a llegar desde el sur.

– Esa historia… y éste lugar… me son familiares. Se sienten como… como si estuviera en casa – murmuró el D, con voz emocionada. Robin frunció el ceño, pensando en qué podía ser aquello, pero no se le ocurrió nada – Pero como sea, ¡lo primero es lo primero! Vamos a buscar la piedra y el tesoro, y a volver lo más rápido posible con Nami ¡O nos aumentará la deuda! – gritó el capitán, volviendo a ser el de siempre. Los Mugiwaras sonrieron y se pusieron en pie. Robin archivó sus pensamientos, pero en cuanto tuviera tiempo pensaba buscar la conexión entre Luffy y ese lugar, por inverosímil que pudiera parecer. A sus 28 años, la arqueóloga había visto muchas cosas raras en el mundo, en templos y ruinas, y se tomaba muy en serio la reacción del D.

– Mujer, ten un ojo puesto en el capitán – murmuró Zoro pasando a su lado, que también había tomado buena cuenta de las palabras y sobre todo de la reacción de Luffy. Robin asintió, dejando de lado por una vez sus típicas provocaciones.

Momentos más tarde, los Mugiwara caminaban a paso rápido hacia el palacio. Pasaron junto a la gran estatua del caballo a dos patas, y llegaron hasta la escalinata de acceso al mismo. Ascendieron, y cruzaron un pórtico semi derribado. Caminaron entre los restos del antaño lujoso edificio, hasta que llegaron a un sótano con una escalinata descendente. La exploración comenzaba ahora.

.

Nami tenía entre sus manos las esposas de kairoseki. Ella sabía dos cosas del kairoseki: que ese metal, que imitaba el agua del mar, era muy raro, caro y controlado en buena parte por la Marina y el Gobierno Mundial. Y que anulaba los poderes de cualquier usuario de fruta del diablo, por lo que podía usarlas para deshacer el escudo que Altazor había puesto a la habitación si conseguía tocar con él una de las barreras. La navegante dudó por un segundo, al recordar las palabras de Altazor sobre lo peligrosa que era toda esa tripulación, pero si los oficiales y el capitán estaban reunidos en un mismo punto, ella podía aprovechar ese espacio de tiempo para escapar. Si Sadous tenía sus ¿sombras, había dicho Altazor? vigilándola la pillarían en seguida, pero si no las tenía… tendría una oportunidad de escapar. Quería regresar junto a los suyos y escapar de ese maldito barco y sobre todo de esa tripulación. Al fin y al cabo, aunque Altazor hubiese sido amable y respetuoso con ella, seguía teniéndola retenida contra su voluntad.

Nami intentó sacar las esposas de kairoseki de la caja metálica, pero estaban atadas a una gruesa cadena de tela metálica que no permitía alejarlas mucho. No tenía fisuras, ni formas de romperse más allá de por fuerza bruta. Después de usar el ingenio, se le ocurrió una solución. Arrancó los tablones de madera del suelo usando su clima tact, y vio como entre dos grupos de tablones la fina barrera de energía láser cerraba el acceso o la salida, según cómo se mirara. Colocó las esposas después de unos esfuerzos junto a la barrera, que tembló y finalmente se disolvió entera, al estar las seis barreras unidas entre sí.

Abrió la puerta, que estaba diseñada para bloquearse desde el interior del camarote, lo que indicaba que Altazor parecía más preocupado por la seguridad de Nami que por que escapara, y solo se podía abrir desde dentro, y salió al pasillo con el clima tact en mano y con todos sus sentidos alerta. Con el cuidado y el silencio aprendidos de años de "robar" a diferentes grupos de piratas, era una experta en tácticas de infiltración. Después de avanzar por varios pasillos escasos de iluminación hacia lo que creía que sería la popa de la nave, donde las ventanas solían ser más grandes y la permitirían escapar, escuchó voces justo delante de ella, y una única puerta junto a ella en la que podría ocultarse. Rápidamente forzó el cierre y se metió en el interior de la habitación, cerrando con suavidad tras ella justo a tiempo. Estaba en la habitación de alguien importante, a todas luces. El camarote de Altazor era grande, y muy agradable, pero incluso en un barco tan grande que alguien tuviera un camarote como éste era algo ridículo. Dentro de él podrían dormir con comodidad un centenar de personas. Comenzó a recorrerlo mientras observaba todo y se fijó en unos cortinajes. Detrás de ellos había unos grandes ventanales cerrados con persianas metálicas. Al abrirlas, la luz de la luna entró a raudales en la habitación, arrojando suficiente luz como para que la navegante viera con mayor claridad. A sus espaldas había una alargada mesa con un sillón de terciopelo rojo, y por alguna razón los ojos de la navegante repararon en una curiosa muesca en la lisa y bruñida madera de la mesa. Su experto ojo de ladrona la decía que eso era algo relevante. Se acercó y después de toquetear la mesa encontró un botón oculto debajo de la muesca. Al apretarlo, una parte de la mesa se levantó y dejó a la vista un sobre blanco.

– En éste barco los oficiales no se fían ni de su sombra – murmuró Nami, al ver cómo tanto Altazor como el oficial que tuviera ésta habitación ocultaban secretos en sus camarotes. Pero el sobre la llamó poderosamente la atención, y al cogerlo y darla la vuelta se puso pálida. No podía ser cierto lo que sus ojos estaban viendo… simplemente no podía creérselo. Al abrirlo, y leer todo lo que ponía en esa carta, su preocupación sólo fue en aumento.

En ese instante ocurrieron varias cosas a la vez. La puerta se abrió con violencia y varios piratas se abalanzaron sobre ella sin darla casi tiempo a reaccionar. La navegante se repuso del shock de lo que acababa de ver y reaccionó justo a tiempo para golpear con el clima tact al más adelantado de ellos, dar un salto lateral y comenzar a dejar salir nubes eléctricas mientras seguía guardando las distancias. Segundos más tarde los rayos cayeron sobre los atacantes, que no tuvieron tiempo para esquivarlos.

Al mismo tiempo que ella saltaba, una fuerte explosión que no parecía de un arma, sino más bien de alguna clase de poder, sacudió todo el barco, seguida de un sonido de succión. Y momentos después, se escuchó el silbido de balas de cañón seguidas del chapoteo que indicaba que habían caído al agua, sin dar al barco. Nami se desequilibró y dos nuevos atacantes más rápidos y ágiles que los anteriores la inmovilizaron contra el suelo, mientras un tercero la quitaba el clima tact de las manos y la carta que había cogido.

– ¿Qué hacemos con ella? – preguntó uno de ellos. Nami no se atrevía ni a gritar en ese momento, mientras pensaba desesperadamente en una forma de revertir la situación.

– Ha visto la carta, pero ya da todo igual. El ataque ha empezado. Las órdenes siempre fueron eliminar a todos los Mugiwara en cuanto Altazor hiciera contacto con ellos – dijo el segundo, mientras tironeaba de ella para ponerla en pie.

– Entonces la matamos y fuera. Tenemos que salir del barco rápido, nuestros superiores pueden apañárselas solos – dijo el tercero mientras sacaba una pistola y apuntaba a la nuca de Nami, que al oír el sonido del percutor pensó que había llegado su final. Por alguna razón pensó en Luffy, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas el haberle podido volver a ver, aunque solo fuese una última vez…

– ¡Hatajo de cobardes! – gritó una voz que ella reconoció al instante. Las manos que la sujetaban la soltaron, y Nami giró el rostro a tiempo para ver cómo Altazor había entrado como un vendaval en la habitación y cómo pasó entre los tres atacantes mientras les hacía profundos cortes con su doble Saijo O Wazamono. Los tres sujetos cayeron al suelo gravemente heridos, y Altazor rápidamente evaluó a Nami, mientras volvía la cabeza hacia todas partes muy alterado – ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No estás herida? – preguntó atropelladamente. Sus palabras fueron seguidas de una tremenda sacudida del barco producto de varias explosiones, que a juzgar por el sonido, habían impactado en la cubierta. Los gritos comenzaron a rasgar el silencio de la noche.

– Gracias… creía que iba a morir – susurró Nami sin salir aún del estado de shock.

– No te preocupes por eso ahora, estás a salvo. Te dije que Sadous vigilaba todo el barco, maldita sea, no debiste haber intentado escapar… pero seguramente yo en tu lugar habría intentado hacer lo mismo – reconoció el peli plateado con un suspiro – Voy a sacarte de este barco y llevarte con tu capitán – decidió Altazor.

– ¿Por qué harías eso por nosotros? ¿Y lo que tú querías? – consiguió preguntar Nami.

– Tener el Poneglyph no va reñido con que tú no puedas ser libre, estoy seguro de que tus nakamas me ayudarán igualmente. Desde el principio pensaba aprovechar la primera oportunidad para llevarte de vuelta con ellos, pero debía seguirles el juego a los oficiales, al menos por unas horas para poder sacarte de aquí sin problemas, o te habrían matado sin dudar… aunque ahora todo eso da igual, la he liado demasiado para llegar aquí a tiempo – contestó Altazor, que se fijó en el sobre que había en el suelo. Su rostro se contrajo en un rictus de odio al ver el símbolo estampado en el papel blanco – ¿De dónde has sacado esto? – susurró sin mover su mirada de ese símbolo.

– Estaba oculto… oculto en la mesa – contestó Nami, que al recordar su contenido se puso rápidamente en pie. Varias nuevas explosiones casi la hacen caer de nuevo al suelo, pero Altazor la aferró de su hombro, impidiendo que se cayera. La navegante comprobó asustada que Altazor empezaba a híper ventilar y a sudar, como si ver ese símbolo le provocara un tremendo dolor. Con movimientos lentos, tomó la carta del suelo y la leyó. Al terminar de leer, sus manos apretaban el papel con tanta fuerza que éste se estaba deshaciendo. Nami se alejó varios pasos al ver como sus ojos de color verde relampagueaban con destellos azules, y como todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba. Finalmente, Altazor se puso en pie, pasó junto a Nami, y de un solo puñetazo destrozó toda la pared. Se giró hacia ella y la agarró sin miramientos con un brazo mientras con el otro hacía aparecer su látigo láser de color azul.

– Voy a sacarte de aquí – murmuró como ido. Sacudió el látigo y gracias a la explosión resultante salieron disparados hacia la playa. Después de un par de sacudidas y maniobras más, aterrizaron en la arena de la playa con suavidad. A sus espaldas, el barco pirata seguía recibiendo impactos de balas de cañón. En la lejanía, tres enormes acorazados con el símbolo del Gobierno Mundial en sus velas se entreveían gracias a la brillante luz de la luna casi llena. Los gritos de los piratas que eran heridos llegaban hasta ellos pese a la distancia. Nami se deshizo del brazo de Altazor y se asustó al no encontrar su clima tact – Toma, lo necesitarás – dijo Altazor mientras se estiraba cuan largo era y le tendía su preciada arma. Nami lo aceptó, agradecida porque el peli plateado lo hubiese recogido.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio.

– Te llevaré con tu novio… y luego volveré aquí a destrozar a todos esos perros del Gobierno – contestó Altazor mientras empezaba a caminar por la playa a paso rápido.

– ¡Que no es mi novio! – contestó Nami poniendo los ojos en blanco.

– Lo que tú digas – respondió Altazor sin ganas de replicarla. Se alejaron a paso rápido mientras a sus espaldas, el barco seguía recibiendo impactos hasta que su santabárbara colapsó, y una enorme explosión iluminó toda la playa. Nami contuvo un gemido, lamentando pese a todo la cantidad de gente que podría haber muerto allí. Los acorazados se acercaron hacia la playa que Nami y Altazor iban lentamente dejando atrás, pero al ser tan pesados les llevaría unos cuantos minutos llegar hasta allí. Los dos se alejaron de la playa, en dirección hacia el lago en que los Mugiwara habían dejado el Sunny. Su barco ahora era la única esperanza que les quedaba a todos ellos para salir con vida de esa isla.

 **.**

Luffy y los demás no habían escuchado esas explosiones, por desgracia. Y más allá de una cada vez mayor sensación de incomodidad del D, no tenían ni idea de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaban demasiado tierra a dentro. Habían descendido por varios grupos de escaleras usando unas linternas muy potentes que Franky llevaba consigo para ver algo en la absoluta oscuridad, y atravesado varios pasillos y habitaciones que en otros tiempos debieron ser almacenes o cuartos de guardia. Finalmente, llegaron hasta una gran puerta rectangular en una habitación de techo alto, con seis columnas laterales a cada lado. Robin apoyó una mano en la puerta mientras estudiaba los símbolos, y en seguida el cansancio se apoderó de ella y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Antes de que pudiera darse de bruces, Zoro saltó hacia ella y detuvo su caída. La alejó de la puerta un par de pasos y en seguida la arqueóloga estuvo repuesta, dedicándole al espadachín una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Zoro desvió la vista incómodo y la soltó, mientras se alejaba con los brazos en jarras.

– Karioseki – dijo Franky, poniendo en palabras los pensamientos de todos.

– A lo mejor puedo echarla abajo – dijo Luffy, llevándose una colleja de Usopp.

– Burro, ¿no recuerdas que es irrompible? – le regañó el francotirador.

– Es verdad shishishishi. Como cuando nos atraparon con humitos en Arabasta – recordó Luffy – ¿Entonces, cómo pasamos? – preguntó el capitán.

– ¡Eso estamos pensando todos! – gritaron Sanji Usopp y Franky con los ojos en blanco.

– Robin, ¿no habías dicho antes no sé qué de una lanza? – sugirió Luffy con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Robin asintió, y puso más atención en la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos encontró en el medio de de la puerta un dibujo en relieve que tenía forma de lanza. Señaló hacia ellas, y el resto de la banda se fijó en ella.

– Buen trabajo capitán – sonrió Robin.

– ¿Y yoooo, Robin chwaaaaaaaan? ¿Hice un buen trabajo también? – preguntó Sanji mientras revoloteaba alrededor de la morena.

– Claro que sí, Sanji kun – dijo Robin con una gota en la cabeza pero sin perder la amabilidad que la caracterizaba. El resto prefirió ignorar la danza del revoloteo de Sanji, que cuando Robin dijo eso aumentó de velocidad e intensidad. La arqueóloga volvió a señalar al dibujo de la lanza – Puede que eso sea manipulable.

– Entendido – dijo Zoro, que usó los dibujos en relieve de la puerta para ascender hasta la altura de la lanza. Cuando estuvo allí intentó golpearla con sus espadas, pero no ocurrió nada. Luego comenzó a rebuscar por la lanza, hasta que de casualidad encontró una zona que podía hundirse. El peli verde empujó, y una sección se metió hacia dentro.

La puerta traqueteó y se abrió lentamente, provocando que cayera un montón de polvo acumulado, dejando al otro lado sólo oscuridad. Los Mugiwara se felicitaron unos a otros, y sobre todo a Robin y Luffy, encantados por lo rápido que iba todo.

– Me pregunto cómo Altazor podía saber cómo avanzar aquí dentro – murmuró Robin. Brook, que estaba junto a ella, tomó la palabra.

– Puede que ya hubiera estado aquí antes, pero no pudiera completar todo el recorrido por alguna razón – sugirió el músico. Pero la arqueóloga negó con la cabeza.

– No, no es eso. ¿Has visto la capa de polvo que ha caído cuando se han movido? Esas puertas llevan siglos sin abrirse – contestó.

– A lo mejor tiene un libro de instrucciones shishishishi – sugirió Luffy pasando junto a ellos. Robin abrió los ojos de par en par, al comprender que la simple respuesta de su capitán era EXACTAMENTE lo que debía estar pasando allí. Altazor conocía la forma, pero no había podido llevarla a cabo, y por eso él los había buscado por todo el mar, y al localizarlos, cuando llegaron a esta isla, le había dejado las instrucciones a Robin para que pudieran abrirse camino por las ruinas rápidamente. ¿Cómo podía él saber que iban a pasar junto a esa isla que carecía de campo magnético? ¿Cómo podía él saber cómo abrirse camino, sin haber estado allí nunca? Cada nueva cosa que veían añadía un nuevo misterio a toda aquella aventura. Los pensamientos de Robin se vieron interrumpidos cuando el espadachín cortó una sección de una de las columnas laterales y comenzó a arrastrarla por el suelo para horror de Robin. El resto de sus nakamas cruzaron la puerta siguiendo a Luffy y Franky, que abrían la marcha hacia la oscuridad del pasillo, y Zoro se rezagó un poco colocando en medio del lugar donde se deberían juntar las dos puertas ese fragmento de columna cortada.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Roronoa? – preguntó Robin con un tono muy amenazador.

– Colocar ésta piedra para que cuando volvamos, no encontremos las puertas cerradas y quedemos atrapados… ¿y desde cuándo me llamas Roronoa mujer? – contestó el peli verde con el ceño fruncido. Pero al girarse, encontró la cara de la peli negra a medio metro de su rostro. Y si eso no le sobresaltó, la cara de cabreo que tenía ella sí le preocupó un poco.

– ¿Y para eso tienes que destruir ruinas de un valor histórico incalculable delante de mis narices? – preguntó ella cabreada. Zoro tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

– Creo que nuestras vidas son más importantes que unas piedras – contestó el peli verde mientras volvía a tragar saliva. Esas palabras en verdad le dolieron a Robin.

– Sabes lo importante que cada una de estas "piedras" es para mí, Roronoa – dijo ella, que se giró y se dispuso a alejarse de él y seguir a sus nakamas. La había decepcionado. Pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, la mano del espadachín la agarró por la muñeca. Robin giró la cabeza para mirarlo, y éste rápidamente la soltó.

– Yo… etto… lo siento – murmuró el peli verde rechinando los dientes por el esfuerzo de disculparse con ella. Robin se tranquilizó y miró al peli verde con una medio sonrisa.

– De acuerdo, espadachín san, te perdono… pero me debes una ahora – contestó la morocha.

– De acuerdo – aceptó el peli verde, confiando en que el momento de devolverle el favor nunca llegara.

– Perfecto. Quiero que hagas algo ahora entonces. Quiero que me llames por mi nombre – dijo ella con un tono de voz provocativo. Zoro la miró mientras alejaba el cuello de ella y apretaba los dientes. Luego empezó a sudar a mares – Espadachín san… – amenazó ella sin perder la sonrisa.

– Me pides mucho – consiguió decir Zoro sin dejar de apretar los dientes. Robin se limitó a alzar una ceja, sin inmutarse – R… o… b… i… n – murmuró Zoro con pausas entre cada letra, como si decirlas le costara la vida.

– Perdón, ¿decías algo? No pude oírte – contestó la arqueóloga.

– Ro… bin – dijo de nuevo Zoro, rojo como un tomate. Pero como la arqueóloga seguía negando con la cabeza, dando a entender que no le oía, Zoro fue subiendo el tono – Ro…bin… Robin… ¡Robin! ¡ROOOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! – berreó por último, al borde ya de que le reventara la cabeza por la vergüenza.

– ¿Chicos pasa algo? – gritó Luffy desde la distancia.

– ¿Qué le gritas a mi Robin chwan maldito marimo? ¡Te voy a matar! – decía Sanji, mientras era sujetado del cuello de su camisa negra por un Luffy que se estaba divirtiendo mucho, a juzgar por sus carcajadas.

– Eso está mejor, espadachín san – le felicitó ella mientras se alejaba contorneando las caderas.

– Maldita mujer… no deja de provocarme – rezongó Zoro, siguiéndola.

Después de caminar durante un rato, los Mugiwara comprobaron que el camino se inclinaba hacia abajo ligeramente. Unos minutos más tarde, en la lejanía del túnel, pudieron ver lo que parecía una luz. Luffy se adelantó a los demás y recorrió el último tramo del túnel a la carrera. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, se quedó sin palabras.

Se encontraban en el centro de una enorme, ciclópea, caverna, de aspecto cónico, que se encontraba iluminada por racimos de cristales de color azulado, que parecían casi hielo, y que brotaban del suelo, las paredes, y el techo. Las paredes de la caverna se inclinaban hacia dentro hasta que en el centro se conectaban unas con otras. Luffy estaba en una terraza con hierba de color verde en ella, que sumada a la luz, que casi parecía la que habría en un día de sol en el mundo exterior, le hacía sentir como si estuviera en fuera, y no en una cueva. Todo el lugar estaba salpicado de terrazas redondeadas con esa misma hierba, más elevadas en los extremos de la cueva y más bajas cuanto más se acercaban a su centro. La parte inferior estaba ocupada por cantarinos caminos de agua que recorrían el lugar, y en algunos puntos formaban cascadas. Y lo más raro, era que algunas de esas cascadas, en vez de ser descendentes, eran ascendentes, como si fueran corrientes marinas.

Las terrazas centrales tenían unas columnas desgastadas pero intactas, y la aguda vista del D le permitió ver lo que parecían ser una serie de estatuas dispersas por ellas, y varios montículos llenos de oro y joyas que provocaban destellos debido a la luz. Y justo en la terraza central, había una plataforma. En lo alto de ella, estaba el Poneglyph que iba a permitir que, pronto, Nami volviera a estar junto a él.

.

Nami y Altazor siguieron caminando hacia el lugar donde debería estar el Sunny. La navegante no dejaba de estar sorprendida por el cambio de acontecimientos. De repente todo había dado un giro radical; los piratas que la habían capturado estaban muertos en su mayoría, había escapado, Altazor la estaba escoltando de regreso con sus nakamas, y las tropas del Gobierno estaba desembarcando en la isla con tres acorazados de gran tamaño, parecidos que los que la peli naranja había visto en la Buster Call hacía sólo unas semanas. Todo era una locura cada vez mayor, y encima estaba el asunto de la carta… Nami recordó las frases que había leído en la carta.

...

 _ **Código de autorización MRL 5475960. Calificación de la orden: Nivel Buster.**_

 _ **Mantened tapadera activa hasta que Altazor D Solaris haga contacto con Monkey D Luffy. Cuando hagan contacto, envíe aviso a Mariejoa. M.A. asumirá el mando de la operación.**_

 _ **Asegúrese de retenerlos hasta la llegada de M.A.**_

 _ **Conserve esta orden intacta y oculta.**_

 _ **Tres acorazados de la Fuerza de Asalto del Gorosei os seguirán siempre a una distancia prudencial.**_

 _ **La Justicia prevalecerá. Firmado: Segunda Oficina del Gorosei.**_

…

– Esa carta significaba para ti mucho más que para mí, ¿verdad? ¿A quién iba dirigida? – preguntó ella, pues quería saber la verdad de ese asunto. ¿Solaris era el apellido del peli plateado? ¿Por qué tenía una D en su nombre, igual que Luffy? ¿Qué lo relacionaba con su Luffy? ¿Qué era el Nivel Buster? ¿Quién era M.A? Todas esas preguntas, y algunas más rondaban la confundida cabeza de la peli naranja.

Altazor soltó un largo suspiro y, pese a la situación, se quedó parado mientras daba grandes bocanadas de aire, intentando mantenerse calmado.

– A Sadous… el camarote en el que entraste, era el suyo – respondió con sencillez.

– ¿Cómo puede un pirata trabajar directamente para el Gorosei? Es imposible – murmuró Nami. Altazor sonrió con tristeza.

– Conforme os hagáis más poderosos y viajéis por la Grand Line, descubriréis lo podrido que está este mundo. Cuanto más arriba, más podrido, siendo el extremo más absoluto el Gorosei, el máximo poder mundial desde el que cinco miserables genocidas juegan a ser dioses. Ese símbolo, como bien sabéis todos vosotros, es el del Gobierno Mundial. Si obtienen beneficio, ellos están dispuestos a colaborar con quien sea… pero dudo que Sadous sea un pirata, no usarían a alguien así para una misión aparentemente tan importante como es cazarme a mí y al hijo de Dragón – dijo Altazor mientras se ajustaba el peto protector que seguía llevando, y revisaba sus botas de metal. Después, reanudó la marcha mientras seguía hablando a Nami – Sadous es a todas luces un miembro del Cipher Pol, el servicio secreto del Gobierno. Cuando estábamos en la reunión, su cara cambió por un breve segundo, y miró justo hacia el lugar donde tenía su camarote. Me di cuenta al instante de que lo que tenía era miedo, y en seguida até cabos al sentir con mi Haki que ya no estabas en mi camarote. Me di cuenta de que a Sadous le preocupaba mucho algo, algo que tú podías descubrir en su camarote, o que ya habías descubierto… sobre todo sabiendo la fama de experta ladrona que tienes. Luego, sentí cómo unas cuantas personas se dirigían hacia ese camarote con intenciones asesinas, asique tuve que tomar una decisión. Decidí olvidarme de mi plan y salvar tu vida. Además, le había dado mi palabra a tu capitán de que te mantendría a salvo. Usé mi fruta para provocar una enorme explosión y mandar disparados hacia la proa a los dos oficiales y al capitán, que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo a mi movimiento, y luego los encerré en una barrera triple de escudos láser para ganar tiempo… y el resto, ya lo conoces – Nami asintió, señalando que había comprendido todo.

– Hay una cosa que quería comentarte sobre Sadous… creo que él te ha engañado con su habilidad – empezó a decir Nami, que no supo si continuar. Altazor la lanzó una mirada extrañada y aminoró un poco el paso.

– Explícate, por favor – la animó él.

– Hace sólo una semana estuvimos en un barco llamado Thriller Bark. El capitán de ese barco era Gecko Moria, uno de los Ouka Shichibukai. Ese idiota tenía la Kage Kage no mi, la fruta de las sombras… y no existen dos Akuma no mi del mismo tipo, al menos que se sepa – explicó Nami. Altazor se detuvo mientras se rascaba el mentón pensativo.

– Le he visto usar sombras que adquieren materialidad y que brotan de su cuerpo para atrapar a sus compañeros cuando le molestaban, y también usar sombras afiladas en sus puntas para herir a otros piratas con los que nos cruzamos hace poco tiempo. O existe otra Akuma no mi parecida a esa que visteis de Moria… o su poder tiene otra explicación que desconocemos – concluyó el peli plateado. Nami estuvo de acuerdo, no había otra explicación. Los dos siguieron caminando y al rebasar una cuesta, se encontraron frente a frente con el lago en el que estaba el Sunny Go, iluminado por la luna.

– Parece un buen barco, me fijé en ello cuando me subí por la tarde. Me… me gustó – reconoció Altazor mientras se acercaban, como si le costara mucho esfuerzo decir que algo le gustara.

– Es el mejor barco del mundo – afirmó Nami, contenta de volver a ver a su nakama de madera – Tengo una idea para llegar más rápido hasta mis nakamas. Dentro del barco Franky, el que tenía tanga, guarda algunos vehículos de transporte, y Usopp, el de la nariz larga, tiene varios diales de viento aún sin usar – dijo Nami, que ya tenía una idea en su cabeza.

– ¿Dial de viento? – preguntó Altazor que parecía no entender.

– Lo vas a comprender en seguida… ¿con tu habilidad puedes juntar cosas y que se queden sujetas? – preguntó Nami.

– Sí. De hecho el escudo que puse antes era uno destructivo a propósito, para que si intentaban atacarte salieran heridos… pero puedo hacer escudos láser que no desintegren ni quemen, y puedo hacer cuerdas láser para atar cosas o gente – informó Altazor sin entender aún lo que planeaba la navegante.

– Vale, espera aquí – dijo ella mientras subía corriendo al barco anclado junto a la costa del lago. Durante algunos minutos, Altazor sólo escuchó golpes dentro del barco y mucho ajetreo, aunque casi toda su atención se centraba en vigilar los alrededores para no ser sorprendidos. Y por otra parte, también estaba planeando cómo hundir esos tres acorazados del Gobierno.

La compuerta lateral del Sunny se abrió y Nami sacó la cabeza por ella.

– ¡Échame una mano o te cargo de deudas! – gritó la peli naranja, que estaba empezando a confiar en Altazor. Altazor se acercó sin entender, y sacó sin ningún esfuerzo tres cosas. La primera era una especie de moto acuática de color rojo y blanco. La segunda eran dos turbinas de color plateado conectadas mediante una plataforma, y la tercera, era una especie de compartimento de color rojo en forma de huevo partido por la mitad a lo largo, con varios bancos en su interior y con capacidad para por lo menos cinco personas. Bajo la dirección de Nami, Altazor acopló el compartimento entre medias de las dos turbinas, unió la moto al compartimento mediante cuerdas láser, y aseguró todo para que no se separa usando los poderes de su Akuma no mi. Mientras tanto, Nami usó unos cables para conectar el motor de la moto a las turbinas, y luego colocó en dichas turbinas los diales de viento. Colocó varios diales más en la parte inferior de la plataforma, y el último lo colocó en el morro de la moto de agua. Luego, la navegante se subió al asiento de la moto y se puso una chaqueta de cuero negro ajustada, un casco y unas gafas de aviadora. Movió la palanca y puso en marcha el vehículo, haciendo que las dos turbinas se activaran. Altazor saltó a un lado, sorprendido, y comprobó como lo que la navegante había llamado diales eran en realidad motores de aire que convertían el improvisado vehículo en un aerodeslizador. Y por cómo rugía, debía ser tremendamente rápido.

– Ya veo lo que querías hacer – comprendió Altazor con una pequeña sonrisa. Rápidamente, esa sonrisa se transformó en una mayor y luego comenzó a reír, con una risa agradable muy distinta a su tono de voz habitualmente cauteloso – Joder, ¿todos sois así en vuestra banda? ¿O los hay más locos? – preguntó dejando de reír pero manteniendo la sonrisa. Nami sonrió también.

– Yo soy de las tranquilas – contestó Nami.

. – No encajaría bien en un barco así – reconoció Altazor mientras terminaba de revisar con la vista que sus cuerdas láser estaban bien atadas.

– Luffy te ha invitado a unirte, asique tú decides. Y creo que tenía razón, te has juntado con la gente que no debías pero en el fondo no eres una mala persona – afirmó Nami con seguridad. La navegante aún no confiaba totalmente en él aún, pero quería ser amable. Lo que no esperaba fue que él desviara la mirada y apretara los labios en una mueca que cualquier sabría interpretar como culpabilidad.

– Tu novio no sabe las cosas que he tenido que hacer… sólo sería un peligro para todos vosotros – contestó Altazor. Era la tercera vez que Nami tenía que escuchar de ese tipo que Luffy era su novio, y ya estaba harta. ¿En serio lo parecían Luffy y ella? Tampoco creía que fuese algo malo serlo, de hecho a veces la gustaría… ¿pero qué estaba pensando?

De pronto, Altazor giró ciento ochenta grados y extendió sus brazos hacia ambos costados.

– ¡Daburu Shīrudo! – (escudo doble) gritó, y dos pantallas azules se formaron en torno a ambos. Un instante después, decenas de sombras se estrellaron contra el escudo de la derecha agujereándolo, y cientos de cosas que parecían pequeños y afilados pinchos se estrellaron contra el escudo de la izquierda. Los dos ataques ofensivos y el defensivo se anularon, deshaciéndose y provocando una corriente de aire que obligó a Nami a agarrarse del manillar de la moto

– Buen Haki, Altazor – comentó una voz femenina. De detrás de una sombra salió Elia, la oficial rubia del barco pirata.

– ¿Sorprendidos, verdad? – añadió la voz masculina de Sadous. Nami y Altazor giraron el cuello y vieron como salía… ¡del agua del lago!

– Quien creía que era usuario no lo era, y la que creía que no era usuaria sí que lo era... enhorabuena, es la segunda vez que conseguís engañarme, activos del Chiper Pol. No habrá una tercera – escuchó Nami decir a Altazor, mientras veía como éste se preparaba para pelear – Nami, a lo mejor podría derrotarlos a los dos a la vez… aunque lo dudo. Pero pronto llegarán las tropas del Gobierno Mundial. Lo único que puedo hacer es ganar tiempo, ve a buscar a Luffy y los demás. Si queremos sobrevivir… – susurró Altazor.

– Tendremos que confiar los unos en los otros… ¿podrás resistir mucho tiempo? – completó la frase Nami. La pregunta la hizo sabiendo la respuesta.

– No lo creo. Lo rápido que llegues con tus nakamas es mi esperanza – Altazor saltó junto a ella y la entregó un pequeño trozo de papel. Nami comprobó que era la Vivre Card de Ace, y la cogió como si fuera un tesoro, ya que sabía lo importante que Ace era para Luffy, y ese papel era prácticamente una parte suya – Ésta es la Vivre Card de alguien muy poderoso, puedo sentirlo. Estaba en el mugiwara de tu capitán… cogí un trozo en previsión de que algo como esto ocurriera. Ve con ellos, y por favor, no hagáis que me arrepienta de confiar por primera vez en años en alguien – dijo por último, y Nami vio como se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra Sadous. La batalla acababa de empezar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que la historia adaptada al mundo de One Piece de la Ilíada os haya gustado, y espero haberla adaptado bien. Por otro lado, ¡menudo giro que ha tenido la trama en éste capítulo! ¿No? Estamos llegando al ecuador de éste primer arco, y todavía nos quedan muchas sorpresas por conocer. Las preguntas que podáis estar haciéndoos se irán aclarando poco a poco. Y sí, Nami va con chupa (chaqueta) de cuero y gafas de aviadora... de motera, vamos. Estoy deseando escribir la parte del viaje en ese improvisado y potente vehículo.  
**

 **Si alguien adivina quién es M.A., que me lo diga, a ver si alguno lo conseguís jejeje. Os daré una pequeña pista, es alguien muy conocido en el mundo de One Piece, tanto por los personajes como por nosotros los que seguimos la historia, y, lógicamente, es un enemigo. Al final fueron dos pistas ^^**

 **Y una aclaración: parece claro que Sadous y Elia son miembros de un Chiper Pol, aún no sabemos de cual, por lo que sus recompensas de 90 y 120 millones respectivamente pierden totalmente su valor. Al igual que Oda, yo baso la recompensa** **en la peligrosidad** **, y aunque se relaciona levemente con la fuerza de aquél a quien se refiere, no es algo que defina exactamente dicha fuerza. Un enemigo con una recompensa de 500 millones que lleva 20 años saqueando y matando no tiene por qué ser más fuerte que uno de 200 millones que lleva un año con esa recompensa, lo que pasa es que es mayor porque lleva más tiempo activo y hace más maldades.**

 **Sin más, me despido. El próximo capítulo tardará más tiempo, ya que mañana se vuelve a la rutina. Feliz semana a todos!**


	7. Los ecos del pasado

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Y aquí está el sexto capítulo. Lo he hecho un poco más corto por cuestiones de tiempo, disculpar como siempre la demora. Si me sobrara el tiempo, iría mucho más rápido, pero por desgracia (o por suerte) tiempo es casi lo último que tengo jajaja. De todos modos la semana que viene subiré bastantes capítulos tanto de esta historia como de Choque de Dragones.**

 **Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo. Como siempre, os pido reviews o privados. Me da igual. Solo quiero conocer vuestras opiniones, como aficionados al mundo de One Piece, etc.**

 **Y por último, dar las gracias a los escritores Falkner Zero, Monkey D Rodriguez y Tativi por su apoyo, nuestras largas charlas y sobre todo por sus geniales historias. Y a JoshAG94 y Dnymp, que no escriben (de momento) pero que siempre me han apoyado y hablo más con ellos que con la mayoría de gente que conozco jajajaja.**

 **Disfrutad el capítulo!**

* * *

 **.**

 **ARCO DE SIARAMINA**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **LOS ECOS DEL PASADO**

 **.**

Luffy volvió a sentir, con mayor fuerza que antes, esa sensación extraña, familiar y especial que había notado al entrar en la ciudad en ruinas y sobre todo al escuchar la historia de Robin en la acrópolis. Su sexto sentido tan bien desarrollado le decía que todo ese lugar guardaba una relación con él que no conocía ni podía comprender, pero que existía. Era algo misterioso, y aunque nunca llegase a comprenderlo en detalle, al peli negro le encantaban los misterios. Islas misteriosas, habilidades misteriosas, piedras misteriosas… le daba igual. Luffy, cuando no entendía algo, lo consideraba un misterio. En algunos casos dejaba las cosas así, si le obligaban a pensar mucho o se trataba de algo que no llamara su atención. Pero con algunas otras, centraba su atención y sus esfuerzos en resolver el misterio.

Y ésta isla era una de esas cosas cuyo misterio quería resolver a como diera lugar.

El resto de sus nakamas entraron en ese momento en la enorme caverna iluminada como si fuera de día, y cada uno reaccionó según su forma de ser.

– O sea, que la montaña está hueca – comprendió el cocinero mientras soltaba un silbido de asombro – No perdáis de vista al marimo, en un sitio tan grande sin duda se perderá.

– ¿Ehh? ¿Dices algo cocinero pervertido? ¿Quieres que te corte? – contestó Zoro, que había caminado hacia un lateral y miraba hacia abajo pensativamente. Ya se había perdido. Sanji, muy digno, le ignoró, porque en el camino de su visión se cruzó Robin brevemente, lo que provocó que se quedara estático en una fantasía diurna.

Robin no dijo nada, pero tenía un ojo puesto en Zoro y otro en esa enorme caverna. En un principio, ella pensaba que era una caverna natural, pero no las tenía todas consigo. Podía estar hecha por la naturaleza, o quizá podía ser una mezcla de la naturaleza y el trabajo del hombre, su experto ojo de arqueóloga no lo sabía con seguridad. Y en el centro, ella pudo ver unas estatuas, ruinas y en el centro de todo, el Phoneglyph. Un cosquilleo de emoción la recorrió entera, ávida de aprender más cosas del siglo vacío, de la historia del mundo… ávida de seguir cumpliendo su sueño al lado de sus nakamas, de su familia.

– Yohoho… mis ojos se salen de la impresión aunque… ¡Yo no tengo ojos! – declaró Brook muy impresionado por lo que veía. Aunque su skull/poker face seguía siendo como siempre, ya que era todo huesos. Chopper y Usopp estaban muy impresionados con lo que veían, tanto, que fueron incapaces de decir nada.

– Mina, vamos a por el tesoro y el Poneglyph y salgamos de aquí rápido. Ya quiero reunirme con Nami shishishi – comentó Luffy mientras saltaba hacia la primera plataforma con agilidad, su sombrero colgando detrás de él gracias al cordel que la navegante le hizo en Arabasta.

– A la orden capitán – contestó Zoro, leal como siempre, pero saltó y se fue hacia otra plataforma. Con infinita paciencia, Robin hizo aparecer un camino de manos fleur para el espadachín, que usó para guiarse, mientras murmuraba cosas sobre que él nunca se perdía, y que todos eran idiotas. Cada uno siguió la carrera de Luffy a su propio ritmo, siendo los más rezagados Usopp y Brook, y Robin por razones distintas en el caso de la arquéologa.

– Sería ridículo si corriera de esa forma tan innecesaria – dijo ella con una cara de mármol.

Luffy fue en cabeza hasta la plataforma central, totalmente distraído del resto de cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Aunque la caverna le había dejado asombrado, en ese momento lo que más le importaba era saltar de terraza en terraza hasta llegar al Poneglyph misterioso. A su lado corría Sanji, cuyas piernas le permitían ser bastante rápido. El cocinero iba bastante pensativo, mientras daba profundas caladas de su cigarrillo, y a Luffy eso no se le escapó

– ¿Estás bien Sanji? – preguntó el peli negro. Sanji apagó el cigarro y lo guardó en una cajilla de metal plateada. El cocinero decidió ser sincero y no andarse con rodeos mientras corrían.

– Estoy preocupado por Nami swan Luffy. Sigo pensando que no debimos dejarla ir con esa gente – reconoció sosteniendo la mirada de Luffy.

– Psché… deja de preocuparte. Ella está bien, os lo he dicho antes ¿No confías en mí? – contestó Luffy haciendo un puchero.

– No es que no… tampoco es eso gomu mierdoso… – reconoció Sanji sin saber bien qué decir.

– ¿Queréis dejaros de preocupar por la bruja ya? – dijo Zoro llegando hasta su altura – Con suerte se irá con esos piratas y seguiremos nuestro viaje sin ella – añadió, y por su cara esa no le parecía una mala perspectiva.

– ¡Baka marimo! – gritó Sanji muy cabreado derrapando y encarándose con Zoro.

– Eso ¡Santoryuu a callar! – se quejó Luffy derrapando también y agitando los brazos al aire y con los ojos en blanco.

– Marimo baka, como puedes decir eso – añadió Chopper en su forma walk point, que le permitía correr casi tan rápido como los tres.

– ¡Cállense todos vendidos! – gritó Zoro iniciando una pelea con los tres a la vez. Sanji le pateaba la cabeza mientras abría y cerraba una boca llena de dientes de tiburón. Chopper mordía una pierna de Zoro con rabia, y Luffy muy divertido atacaba a todo el mundo a la vez, le daba igual quien fuera. Zoro frustrado por los mordiscos, el agobio y los golpes agitó su pierna y mandó a volar a Chopper por los aires, que había recuperado su forma normal. Mientras el reno volaba por el aire, Los tres siguieron con la pelea para diversión del resto de sus nakamas, aunque Luffy también parecía divertirse ya que las pocas patadas o puñetazos que recibía no le hacían ningún daño al ser de goma.

Robin usó sus brazos fleur para formar unas alas sobre Chopper y devolverlo cerca de ella. Al llegar al suelo, el pequeño reno saltó a sus brazos con un moco colgando de la nariz y grandes lagrimones cayendo por su rostro.

– Robin… creí que me mataban – lloró él, provocando que la arqueóloga pusiera una mirada asesina. Dejó al reno en el suelo tras acariciarle la cabeza, y se acercó a cada uno de los tres díscolos combatientes. Con sus manos fleur tironeó de sus mejillas y párpados, deteniendo la pelea de inmediato mientras los tres protestaban y se quejaban rodando por el suelo.

– Si volvéis a hacer daño a Chopper. Lo pagaréis muy caro – amenazó ella con una cara ensombrecida y aterradora.

– ¡Waaaaaa huyamos! Gomu gomu no ¡Rocket! – gritó Luffy, lanzando sus brazos hacia la siguiente plataforma y saliendo disparado, arrastrando por el camino a Zoro y Sanji, que gritaron de miedo sabiendo lo que venía. Los tres se estamparon de cara contra la plataforma vertical de la siguiente terraza antes de rebotar y rodar por la hierba.

– Fffffffuufuufuufuu – se carcajeó Robin, girándose y tapándose de la boca en un vano intento por contener sus risas. Lo cierto es que nadie salvo Chopper se dio cuenta, pues Brook Franky y Usopp estaban también riéndose con ganas por la clásica escena de Luffy arrastrando a gente, que llevaban un tiempo sin ver.

– Un día lo mato… un día lo mato – murmuró Zoro mientras se sobaba un golpe en la cabeza. Sanji por su parte pateó la cabeza de Luffy, que salió disparada al estirarse su cuello, y al regresar a su posición normal cabeceó al cocinero en el estómago. El cocinero se quedó sin aire por el impacto y se dobló quedando de rodillas mientras se agarraba el estómago.

– Oh. Perdón, Zoro, Sanji – dijo Luffy mientras se colocaba su sombrero y se ponía en pie. Soltó una carcajada y siguió corriendo mientras sus dos compañeros monstruos se le quedaban mirando con ganas de matarle.

– ¿Tregua para matarle? – propuso Sanji mientras se ponía quejosamente en pie.

– A callar amotinado pervertido – respondió Zoro recogiendo sus espadas y corriendo detrás de Luffy. Sanji se encendió de nuevo el cigarro y siguió a ambos mientras se juraba a sí mismo soltar un par de escupitajos en las comidas del marimo y el capitán gomu mierdoso. El resto de sus nakamas les siguieron a su ritmo, un poco rezagados.

Luffy llegó a la plataforma central, que era más grande que el resto de las plataformas de la caverna, y se fijó en las estatuas. Eran todas de unos tres metros, y había unas diez en total. Estaban hechas de un material raro, de color oscuro con vetas azuladas, que le dio mala espina, pero al que decidió no dar importancia. Solo eran estatuas. Y en el centro, rodeado de una zona de ruinas con pilares, rocas y restos de mosaicos, se alzaba encima de un ancho pedestal el Poneglyph.

– Shishishishi ¡El primero que lo toque tiene una tonelada de carne de premio! – gritó el capitán mientras echaba a correr como un loco muy feliz por su ocurrencia.

– ¡QUE SEA SAKEEEEE! – berreó Zoro apretando el paso y triplicando su velocidad para intentar pillar a su capitán.

– ¡MELLORIIIIIINEEEEEEES! – gritó Sanji mientras comenzaba a girar en círculos con los brazos por encima de la cabeza, y al mismo tiempo, a correr a toda velocidad. Una cosa no le quitó la otra al cocinero amante de las mujeres.

Mientras el trío monstruoso hacia el loco, Robin, más tranquila y serena, estudiaba con cautela las estatuas que rodeaban el Poneglyph central. Todas eran de color negro y con vetas azules, y solo el relieve de sus formas permitía reconocerlas. Con todo, estaban tan bien esculpidas y conservadas que el experto ojo de la arqueóloga podía verlas perfectamente.

Tres de ellas representaban a guerreros con escudo, casco, coraza, grebas y largas espadas de doble filo. Otras tres representaban a mujeres, con armadura también, capas cortas en la espalda, y dos de ellas equipadas con lanza, mientras que la tercera llevaba un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas. Dos representaban a guerreros armados con espadas dobles uno y una maza el otro, y alas en la espalda, y las dos últimas eran de un hombre y una mujer con coronas de rey y reina, así como las armaduras que el resto llevaban. La mujer tenía cuatro brazos, y el hombre, cola de tritón. Ambos, aparentemente, no llevaban armas.

Luffy, Zoro y Sanji pasaron entre dos de las estatuas en su camino, y un segundo más tarde, algo ocurrió.

 **Nota del autor: Tema recomendado "Difficult One Piece ost" (el cuarto, duración 6:00)**

Luffy sintió como un temblor sacudió toda la caverna, como si una descarga de energía hubiera golpeado el suelo proveniente… ¿del Poneglyph? Sus reflejos le ayudaron a mantener el equilibrio, justo a tiempo para esquivar una especie de maza enorme de color negro y azul que estuvo a punto de golpearle en un movimiento descendente súbito y veloz. Luffy empujó a Sanji, apartándolo de la trayectoria, mientras Zoro reaccionaba a tiempo para esquivar y bloquear dos espadas del mismo color y de más de un metro de largo que le atacaron. El golpe lo empujó por la hierba, pero se repuso rápidamente.

Para asombro de Luffy las estatuas habían cobrado vida. Las diez estatuas que rodeaban el Poneglyph avanzaban, unas hacia ellos, y otras hacia el resto de sus nakamas. Pero no avanzaban como lo haría una estatua normal… avanzaban a toda velocidad. Y dos de ellas, con alas en la espalda, estaban empezando a volar. Una era la que le había atacado, por la maza de gran tamaño que llevaba, y la otra, avanzaba hacia sus nakamas junto con otras cinco de las estatuas.

– ¡Qué es esto! – dijo Luffy muy confuso, mientras bombeaba sangre desde sus pantorrillas y activaba su Gear Second para ir seguro.

– Gomu mierdoso, marimo, ¿qué habéis hecho? – preguntó Sanji mientras esquivaba una espada que realizaba un barrido lateral.

– A callar paga fantas pervertido – contestó Zoro mientras peleaba con sus tres katanas contra la espada de una de las estatuas enemigas.

– Sean estatuas o lo que sea, nadie pone en peligro a mis nakamas… salvo yo mismo. Y menos aún cuando de esa piedra depende el trato por Nami – anunció Luffy exudando una gran cantidad de vapor de color rojizo y morado por todo el cuerpo, una sonrisa retadora adornando su rostro.

.

Nami vio cómo Altazor se abalanzaba a toda velocidad sobre Sadous, que se quedó sorprendido por el ataque casi suicida del peli plateado. Sadous lanzó sus sombras puntiagudas contra Altazor, que pudo evadirlas sacando de su funda una de sus espadas, y pronunció mientras se deslizaba por el suelo alguna clase de ataque que la navegante no pudo entender. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Nami y Elia quedaron brevemente cegadas por un enorme rayo láser de color azul y blanco con un diámetro de varios metros que golpeó de lleno y a bocajarro a Sadous, y que reventó el suelo detrás del misterioso enemigo en un área de más de quince metros de largo por varios de ancho. A Nami le pareció ver que Sadous se había cubierto con sus brazos a tiempo, pero aun así la onda expansiva, o la potencia del ataque lo mandaron disparado hacia atrás.

Pero la navegante se había distraído de más, y Elia no perdió la oportunidad.

– Sería un poco problemático para nosotros si informas al resto de tu banda, Dorubu Neko. Debes ser ejecutada de inmediato, en nombre del Gobierno Mundial – dijo ella, mientras saltaba a toda velocidad hacia el improvisado vehículo y su cuerpo se convertía en una gran cantidad de estrellas de metal de aspecto afilado. Se trataba de algo que Nami había visto en algunos mangas que Usopp leía, un arma ninja, llamada shuriken. Luego todos esos centenares de objetos afilados que eran el cuerpo de Elia se separaron y atacaron a toda velocidad a Nami. Ella vio como Altazor se interponía en el camino del ataque y bloqueaba con su escudo láser redondeado de color azul las afiladas estrellas.

Nami por fin reaccionó y mientras tomaba en una mano su clima tact, puso en marcha totalmente el motor y los reactores, quedando el aerodeslizador levitando medio metro sobre el suelo gracias a los diales de viento. Ella fue a acelerar, pero Sadous apareció de la nada de repente, y golpeó con una increíble patada a Altazor en el costado expuesto, provocando que saliera disparado y se estrellara contra unas rocas mientras rodaba por el suelo. Luego fue directo a por ella mientras Elia recomponía su cuerpo un poco más lejos, consecuencia de haber sido forzada a retroceder por el escudo de Altazor. La navegante ya estaba lista esta vez, y había preparado sus nubes eléctricas.

– Pronóstico de rayos para hoy – murmuró ella mientras aceleraba. Instantes después, Sadous se vio obligado a saltar de un lado a otro a toda velocidad, esquivando rayos, aunque finalmente éstos lo alcanzaron. Se deshizo de ellos sin mucho esfuerzo, y lanzó una mirada a la navegante que mezclaba el asco y la indiferencia, lo que la puso aún más nerviosa. Aceleró aún más los propulsores, alcanzando una velocidad bastante alta, pero que aún era poca para la que podía conseguir una vez todo funcionara correctamente y en sincronía.

Altazor en ese momento salió de entre las rocas donde había sido incrustado, empuñando en cada mano un látigo de varias colas hecho de láseres azules y verdes. Saltó justo cuando Nami pasaba sobre la parte de atrás del vehículo, y comenzó a girar a toda velocidad los látigos láser, formando unos molinillos que desviaban el ataque de sombras de Sadous… que la navegante ni siquiera había visto hasta que empezó.

– Protegeré el barco, te doy mi palabra… y dile a tus nakamas que siento haya ocurrido todo esto – dijo Altazor antes de saltar del vehículo para interponerse en el camino de Elia y Sadous, que perseguían a Nami usando el Soru. Lo último que vio Nami de esos tres monstruos antes de desaparecer entre los árboles de las primeras laderas de la montaña, fue a Altazor usando una de sus espadas para detener las dos espadas de Elia, mientras con la otra lanzaba rayos láser a distancia para mantener alejado a Sadous de su costado expuesto. Sin duda era alguien muy fuerte, pero esos dos espías del Gobierno también eran anormalmente fuertes. Cada segundo contaba.

La navegante centró su atención en la conducción, intentando no preocuparse por la dura batalla de Altazor, mientras ajustaba su clima tact en la espalda. Cada metro que avanzaba la iba acercando hacia sus nakamas y hacia Luffy. Los árboles cada vez más habituales la obligaron a comenzar a avanzar haciendo un constante zigzag, a una velocidad cada vez mayor. Los dos reactores laterales rugían y aumentaban cada vez más su velocidad, mientras los diales de viento la permitían cambiar de dirección con cada movimiento que hacía, y además, la mantenían en el aire.

En poco tiempo Nami iba a más de cien kilómetros por hora, usando la vivre card de Ace para guiarse hacia Luffy. Sorteó rocas y obstáculos como pudo pese a la oscuridad, mientras usaba la electricidad que podía generar con su clima tact para iluminar ligeramente el camino, como si de un faro se tratara. Aun así, estuvo a punto de chocar varias veces y solo sus casi perfectos reflejos por haber llevado tanto tiempo navíos la salvaron de los impactos y del fracaso del desesperado plan.

Pocos minutos más tarde, Nami llegó hasta la muralla, iluminada con bastante claridad gracias a la luna, y derrapó haciendo un giro de noventa grados hasta encontrar una abertura en ella, que era el arco por donde horas antes Luffy y los demás entraron. Solo que ella no sabía eso. Nami enfiló por la arcada y atravesó a gran velocidad los restos empedrados de las anchas calles de la ciudad, casi sin tiempo para admirar las ruinas que la rodeaban por doquier, bañadas de luz lunar. La navegante, ahora convertida en motorista, tuvo que reducir la velocidad para ascender por las estrechas rampas y escaleras, pero supo maniobrar para seguir su camino. Finalmente, se encontró frente a frente con una alargada rampa de piedra que llevaba hasta el espolón central de la ciudad. Pero no era hacia allí hacia donde apuntaba la vivre card, sino que ésta apuntaba hacia el interior de la montaña. Nami, muy confusa, intentó pensar en qué podría hacer. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue que Luffy y los demás estuvieran dentro de la montaña, en alguna cueva o túneles… y que el espolón central tenía pinta de importante. Quizá desde allí, podría encontrar una forma de internarse en la montaña.

Con esa esperanza en mente, reanudó la marcha.

.

– Gomu Gomu no ¡Gatling! – gritó Luffy atacando con sus puños a toda velocidad a la estatua con la que combatía desde hacía cinco minutos. La estatua interpuso las alas y bloqueó el golpe en parte, aunque unas pequeñas rajas aparecieron en ella. Luego, la estatua contraatacó con sus puños, ya que sus armas se habían roto durante la pelea. Luffy chocó sus puños en su Gear Second contra los de la estatua, sin que ninguno lograra imponerse. Luego saltó hacia atrás, y giró su pierna en el aire mientras la estiraba, siendo su cuerpo el centro del giro.

– Gomu Gomu Bow Gun – dijo Luffy con una sonrisa, rematando los giros en el costado de la estatua, que se deslizó por el suelo mientras intentaba bloquear el ataque con poco éxito.

Un poco a su derecha, Sanji y Zoro combatían con dos estatuas. Una de ellas llevaba dos espadas y peleaba desde casi el principio de la batalla con el espadachín, mientras la otra, con una corona en su cabeza, peleaba a golpes con Sanji. El cocinero no las tenía todas consigo, y se había llevado varios golpes que le habían causado contusiones. Además, tenía una herida en la sien que no dejaba de sangrar. Zoro por su parte tenía varios cortes poco profundos por el cuerpo, y la estatua tenía cortes más profundos que estaban a punto de provocar que se partiera por la mitad. Sanji, cansado de no tener la iniciativa, giró sobre su pierna derecha a toda velocidad mientras el movimiento de fricción encendía su pierna izquierda.

– Diable Jambe – anunció el rubio en actitud de pelea al detener su giro. La estatua atacó, pero Sanji la esquivó hábilmente saltando a un lado. Luego, usó su pierna de apoyo para impulsarse y atacó con la pierna ardiente al brazo izquierdo de la estatua – ¡Flanchet Strike! – (golpe de falda) gritó mientras pateaba horizontalmente a la estatua. La dura piedra, o metal, se abrasó al contacto con su pie y se resquebrajó, hasta que finalmente Sanji traspasó la superficie y partió en dos el brazo a la altura del hombro. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada para contraatacar, el rubio ya había retrocedido y estaba encendiéndose un cigarro – Debo lucirme ante mi Robin chwan estatua. Perdonarás que vaya con todo.

Zoro escuchó eso, y se sintió molesto. Aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas de sus espadas, y aunque la estatua mantuvo el ritmo, Zoro finalmente partió una de las dos espadas que tenía. Luego, giró su cuerpo hasta quedarse casi de espaldas a la estatua, inclinado, justo a su altura, quedando su cuerpo por encima del del peli verde, y como si estuviera listo para hacer una rotación de su cuerpo para golpear con sus espadas en dicho lugar.

– Santoryu ¡Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou! – (estilo de tres espadas, Cañón del Fénix de 108 libras) pronunció, y antes de que la estatua le golpeara con su otra espada Zoro giró su cuerpo y lanzó un ataque de energía blanca de largo alcance que golpeó de lleno a la estatua desde el hombro derecho hasta la clavícula izquierda. Zoro aumentó la presión de su golpe y finalmente, partió en dos a la estatua, que cayó al suelo con gran estruendo.

– Baka marimo – gritó Sanji mientras seguía pateando el otro brazo de su estatua rival, que se resquebrajó y cayó al suelo.

– Segundón – contestó Zoro mientras envainaba sus espadas y observaba al resto de sus nakamas.

Luffy no podía ser menos que su segundo oficial, asique decidió dar por terminada su pelea con la estatua alada. Activó su Gear Third insuflando aire en su pulgar derecho y saltó, alejándose de la estatua, que voló, intentando alcanzarle.

– ¡Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol! – atacó Luffy, golpeando de lleno a la estatua en ascenso, y estrellando, puño y estatua, contra la hierba de la plataforma, hundiendo y resquebrajando el suelo y rompiendo en mil pedazos la estatua. Sanji, al otro lado, dio el golpe de gracia a su rival, partiéndola en dos.

Los tres miembros del trío monstruoso observaron cómo sus nakamas se enfrentaban a un total de cuatro estatuas, pues tres de ellas se habían replegado por alguna razón y hacían guardia junto al Poneglyph. Usopp y Chopper combatían con una, Robin había hecho equipo con Franky y ya habían dado buena cuenta de una. Acutalmente estaban peleando con la segunda, combinando puñetazos de hierro de Franky con ataques de manos fleur de Robin.

Brook por su parte reía y corría como un loco, clavando la espada en las junturas de las articulaciones de la estatua, haciendo que lentamente se fuera astillando. Cada uno de los Mugiwara libres acudieron en ayuda de sus nakamas tras mirarse entre ellos, y en cuestión de un par de minutos las estatuas estuvieron destruidas.

– Estoy molesta con que hayamos tenido que hacer esto – comentó Robin mientras observaba los restos de una de ellas.

– Esta cueva está maldita, ¡tenemos que salir todos de aquí! – gritó Usopp aterrado ahora que la pelea había acabado, mientras arrojaba sal por encima del hombro. Chopper, escondido detrás de una pierna del tirador, moqueaba asustado

– Esto no me gusta… seguro que hay esqueletos – dijo el reno.

– ¿Esqueletos? ¿Dónde? ¡Qué miedo! – se quejó Brook mientras corría en círculos.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron, y Zoro y Franky aplicaron los correctivos "tranquilizadores" a los miedicas del grupo, Luffy y todos sus nakamas avanzaron hacia las tres estatuas que seguían guardando el Poneglyph, pero cuando estaban a medio camino, ocurrió lo impensable.

Las estatuas se reconstruyeron, convirtiéndose en un líquido que se elevó desde el suelo y terminó volviendo a formarlas. Y ahora, parecían más resistentes. Al mismo tiempo, las tres que habían estado en reserva se lanzaron al ataque.

Los Mugiwara estaban rodeados.

.

La pelea entre Altazor, Elia y Sadous seguía. Pese a ser tipo logia, el misterioso peli plateado sufrió varias heridas como cortes, golpes y una zona de su antebrazo se ennegreció por un ataque de Sadous. Los otros dos también sufrieron heridas y cortes por la intensidad de la pelea, y a Sadous se le había desintegrado una parte del hombro con un ataque láser especialmente potente de Altazor, y le había dejado el brazo medio inutilizado. En una pausa de la pelea en la que los dos quedaron frente a frente con Altazor, éste último habló por fin.

– Asique no eres un usuario… pero tienes un poder exclusivo de una fruta del diablo. A saber que han hecho contigo Vegapunk, Caesar y el resto de la división científica… aunque dudo que Vegapunk aceptara trabajar con vosotros, es una persona con dignidad – comentó Altazor mirando a Sadous, y luego centró su atención en la mujer rubia – ¿Paramecia del shuriken, Elia? – afirmó, más que preguntó.

– Muy listo, criminal. Pero si quieres ganar tiempo, eso solo nos favorece a nosotros – reconoció y a su vez advirtió ella.

– ¿Estás segura? Cuando los locos de los Mugiwara lleguen vais a desear no haber venido hasta aquí. Eso si no os destrozo yo antes – afirmó Altazor con una pequeña sonrisa de desafío. En respuesta a esa afirmación, en la lejanía, se comenzó a distinguir la silueta de un comando de guerreros de traje de color negro, con protecciones metálicas en algunas zonas del cuerpo, y que iban montados en unos extraños vehículos. Avanzaban a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

– Y con las fuerzas especiales del Gobierno aquí… tus posibilidades de vencer son cero – contestó Sadous – Por cierto, Altazor D Solaris...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por dos rayos láser de color verdoso que salieron de los ojos de Altazor y estuvieron a punto de atravesarle. Sadous los esquivó justo a tiempo, y el lugar en el que estuvo dejó dos pequeños orificios carbonizados que se adentraban en la tierra.

– Como te atreves a pronunciar el apellido de mi familia delante de mí escoria del Gobierno… sabiendo lo que hicisteis… – musitó el peli plateado mientras se apretaba la cara con una mano, dejando solo visibles sus ojos con los iris achicados y cargados de furia.

– Eso fue en nombre de la justicia y sabiduría absolutas del Gobierno Mundial. Por tanto, tú, y todos los demás, no sois más que criminales cuyo único destino es la muerte – afirmó Sadous rotundamente. Sus palabras provocaron que Altazor bajara la mano y les dirigiera una mirada de desprecio y asco.

– Sois patéticos robots sin voluntad ni pensamiento. Estáis totalmente ciegos y justificáis cualquier cosa recurriendo a la justicia. Lo que vosotros hacéis, no es justicia, es tiranía y represión… y algún día, sea en esta vida o en la otra, pagaréis las salvajadas, mentiras y masacres que habéis hecho y apoyado en nombre de vuestra puta "justicia" – contestó Altazor poniéndose, ahora sí, serio.

– Bueno, cuando nuestro jefe llegue, si sigues vivo, te tragarás todas tus palabras junto con los dientes patético criminal – contestó Elia mientras se preparaba para seguir peleando – Además… tú ya le conoces ¿verdad? Será un divertido reencuentro jai jai jai – añadió la rubia, pero Altazor frunció el ceño sin entender.

Al ver su ceño fruncido, Sadous pronunció un nombre, y un apellido. En ese instante, los ojos verdes de Altazor se abrieron al máximo mientras con un grito se abalanzaba con todo su poder sobre ambos. La explosión del impacto del puño sombra de Sadous contra el láser generado en la mano de Altazor desgarró el suelo y provocó una onda de choque que se pudo sentir a mucha distancia.

Ese nombre… ese nombre representaba el infierno para el peli plateado. Y aunque los Mugiwara aún no lo supieran, pronto para ellos podría representarlo también.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. He querido acortarlo y dejarlo ahí por subirlo, ya que hacía mucho que no subía ninguno y me hacía ilusión jajaja. Un capítulo que podríamos llamar de transición. ¡Ya falta poco para que empiecen las peleas de verdad! ¡Paciencia! Ahora mismo, hemos llegado al ecuador de éste primer arco, aunque habrá muchos más, nuevos, adaptados, y resumidos. Espero vuestras reviews!**

 **Y ahora os dejo con la descripción, o ficha técnica, como prefiráis pensarlo, de Elia. En el próximo capítulo, subiré la de Sadous**

 **Elia: Mujer de unos 30 años, rubia, alta y muy atractiva, que ahora lleva ropas holgadas que permiten una gran movilidad de colores blancos y morados. Origen y motivaciones desconocidas. Es la número cinco del Chiper Pol Aigis Zero (CP0) Estuvo infiltrada en el barco de los Piratas de la Luna Roja hasta que la segunda parte de la misión de los activos del CP0 empezó, cuando Altazor hizo contacto con los Mugiwara.**

 **Tiene la paramecia del shuriken, arma ninja en forma de estrella, generalmente de metal, que es usada por ellos para neutralizar con precisión y sigilo a sus enemigos. Puede convertir todo su cuerpo en shurikens con los que ataca a sus enemigos, sean uno o muchos, o solo partes de él. También puede variar su tamaño, e incluso forma, haciéndolos más grandes o pequeños, más afilados, con más puntas, etc. Ofrece poca versatilidad de ataques y por eso además va armada con dos katanas. Ahora que su infiltración a terminado muestra su verdadera cara, fría, calculadora y letalmente decidida a cumplir las órdenes recibidas.**


	8. La Voluntad de Luffy

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Llegamos a un capítulo trascendental, en torno al que girarán muchísimas cosas del futuro de éste fic. No quiero desvelar mucho más, y simplemente disculparme por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar: el trabajo y la vida personal van siempre por delante, pero estos días tengo tiempo para escribir más, asique intentaré sacar la semana que viene otro capítulo adicional.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ARCO DE SIARAMINA**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 **LA VOLUNTAD DE LUFFY**

 **.**

Luffy y todos sus nakamas avanzaron hacia las tres estatuas que seguían guardando el Poneglyph, pero cuando estaban a medio camino, ocurrió lo impensable.

Las estatuas se reconstruyeron, convirtiéndose en un líquido que se elevó desde el suelo y terminó volviendo a formarlas. Y ahora, parecían más resistentes. Al mismo tiempo, las tres que habían estado en reserva se lanzaron al ataque.

Los Mugiwara estaban rodeados, ahora por las diez estatuas.

La batalla se reanudó sin más esperas. El problema fue, que ahora, el trío monstruoso tenía que luchar contra dos estatuas al mismo tiempo, y el resto de nakamas contra una cada uno. Luffy sentía ahora un poco más de preocupación, ya que veía como sus nakamas tenían problemas contra las estatuas, aunque él aún podía combatir sin grandes problemas.

– Gomu gomu no, ¡gatling! – atacó Luffy a las dos estatuas con su metralleta de puños. Una de ellas, con alas, se impulsó hacia atrás, y la otra, que llevaba un escudo, lo interpuso para detener el ataque del peli negro aunque en el proceso se le rompió – Gomu gomu no ¡STAMP! – volvió a gritar Luffy aumentando su pie insuflando aire en el pulgar, y luego golpeó a la estatua consiguiendo resquebrajarla y derribarla. A su derecha, pudo ver como iban a herir a Usopp, asique se lanzó hacia allá y consiguió desviar el ataque que le iba a golpear.

– Gracias Luffy – dijo Usopp, que por lo menos no estaba actuando cobardemente.

– Yohoho – rió Brook pasando por su lado mientras asaeteaba una y otra vez a la estatua contra la que se enfrentaba.

– No voy a permitir que estas cosas me separen de Nami – dijo Luffy con sencillez, y siguió su pelea.

.

 **Tema recomendado: Greatest Battle Music Of All Times : Exorcist**

– Te creía más inteligente, Altazor – se burló del peli plateado Sadous mientras chocaban sus espadas – Has enviado a la muerte a Mugiwara y los suyos, ¿eres consciente de eso, no?

– Asique el Gobierno Mundial sabe algo de éste lugar – confirmó para sí mismo el susodicho. Saltó hacia a trás, y lanzó una enorme cantidad de rayos láser contra el segundo grupo de atacantes de tropas de élite del Gobierno Mundial. Al primer grupo ya lo había derrotado. Varios fueron heridos, pero el resto siguió avanzando tras esquivarlos, y se vio obligado a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo contra ellos. Eran más fuertes que un marine de élite, pero no lo suficiente para darle verdaderos problemas. Desde arriba, Elia apareció y lanzó centenares de shurikens que atravesaron de parte a parte, y, como consecuencia, mataron a sus propios aliados, pero que Altazor pudo esquivar gracias a su haki de observación. Pero no pareció importarla mucho – ¿Os dan igual vuestros subordinados? – preguntó con furia en sus ojos.

– Hai hai hai. Pronto llegarán más – se rió ella mientras le lanzaba más ataques, que Altazor esquivaba o desviaba.

– Lo dicho, Altazor. Has enviado a la muerte a esos piratas, y no tendrás tiempo de lamentarlo porque vamos a acabar contigo aquí y ahora – volvió a decir Sadous, y reanudaron la pelea.

.

La pelea seguía. Los Mugiwara rompían de cuando en cuando alguna de las estatuas, pero éstas se rehacían después de unos segundos, lo que estaba empezando a cabrear a algunos y preocupar a otros.

– Beans left – atacó Franky a la estatua con la que peleaba. De su muñeca separada de la mano salieron disparados decenas de perdigones que explotaban al impactar, en una ráfaga de metralleta. La susodicha, ya dañada con anterioridad, se rompió después de un ataque explosivo adicional de Usopp, para segundos más tarde volver a unirse y atacar a Franky, que no pudo esquivarla y salió rodando por el suelo. Apoyó los codos en el suelo intentando incorporarse, pero el golpe le había dejado aturdido.

– ¡Franky! – gritó Luffy, intentando ir hacia él, pero las estatuas con las que peleaba le detuvieron. Usopp fue atacado por la espalda, y solo la intervención de Zoro le salvó de una herida grave. Detuvo el golpe con sus espadas cruzadas, y fue arrastrado por el suelo hasta que consiguió parar el empuje de la estatua.

– Nitouryuu ¡Hirameki! – (Estilo de dos espadas ¡destello!) gritó Zoro, con las dos espadas chocadas en vertical, que comenzaron a brillar e hicieron retroceder a la estatua por la fuerza bruta del espadachín, que, una vez la hizo retroceder, tuvo que defenderse de los ataques de las estatuas contra las que peleaba – ¡Usopp, no te distraigas! – le gritó al ver que el francotirador estaba estático y asustado. El narizón asintió y siguió peleando.

Los Mugiwara creyeron que podrían aguantar, pero poco a poco iban cansándose, y las estatuas se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Franky, finalmente, fue el primero en caer derrotado después de una larga pelea a puños con la estatua con la que peleaba. Un gancho final al mentón le derribó sobre el suelo medio inconsciente, y la estatua puso un pie encima de él para inmovilizarle.

También Robin había caído. Una estatua había superado su guardia y la había aprisionado entre sus brazos, inmovilizándola totalmente. Unas cadenas de kairoseki habían aparecido del interior de la estatua. Zoro, al ver eso, reaccionó como pocas veces le habían visto los Mugiwara. Saltó a toda velocidad hacia la estatua, y se formó una ilusión entorno a su cuerpo en la que tenía dos cabezas, seis brazos y seis espadas.

– Ashura de seis brazos: Ichibugin – atacó, cortando en cuatro partes a la estatua, que se volatilizaron. Zoro saltó ágilmente al suelo con Robin entre sus brazos. No podía liberarla del kairoseki, pero por lo menos la había rescatado.

– Arigato… Zoro – dijo ella con voz débil.

– Descansa un poco, mujer – le sugirió él intentando que su voz sonara dura y severa, pero lo cierto era que estaba aliviado... y Robin lo sabía. La estatua que Zoro había destrozado se iba rehaciendo, pero más lentamente. Al peli verde se le ocurrió una idea, pero antes de poder hacer nada, una estatua le atravesó el hombro con una lanza metálica que incrustó contra la tierra, dejándole inmovilizado. Zoro ahogó un grito, e intentó ponerse en pie, o arrancar el arma, pero no pudo ni una ni otra cosa porque la estatua colocó una maza encima de su espalda inmovilizándole. A su lado, Robin intentó acercarse a él, pero no tenía fuerzas más que para ir a gatas hacia él por culpa del kairoseki. Para Zoro, que tanto había peleado, lo que estaba pasando significaba una única cosa: estaban perdiendo.

.

– Todas las leyendas antiguas de éste lugar vienen a decir que las diez estatuas de los héroes caídos protegen la cámara. Nadie puede derrotarlas, ni siquiera tú, ¿cierto? Escapaste de milagro y has enviado a los Mugiwara para ver si tienen más suerte, pero en el fondo sabes que no volverá ninguno con vida – se burló Sadous.

– Nada más lejos de la realidad. Yo nunca entré ahí dentro, porque sería estúpido por mi parte enfrentarme a los guardianes de ochocientos años de antigüedad, con todo su poder acumulado y su kairoseki. Yo podré ser fuerte, pero no tengo oportunidad contra todos ellos a la vez. Y eso es, porque hay algo que me falta que Luffy sí tiene – contestó con una enigmática sonrisa Altazor, mientras escupía un poco de sangre fruto de una herida y seguía la pelea.

.

Luffy vio como la estatua se preparaba para aplastar a Zoro con el martillo, y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Chopper siendo derribado también. Sanji peleaba contra tres estatuas como podía, esquivando los ataques y sin poder contraatacar, y Brook ya no reía, sino que combatía a la desesperada cerca del borde de la plataforma.

Estaban perdiendo.

Iba a incumplir su promesa, iba a fallarle a Nami. Iba a ver morir a su nakama, a su primer tripulante, a su primer oficial, delante de sus narices.

.

Altazor juntó las dos manos y cruzó los dedos mientras saltaba por encima de Sadous.

– Rēza Rēza no mi, Unmei no ken – (Láser Láser no mi, Espada del Destino) atacó, y de entre sus manos brotó una descarga con forma de espada de luz láser azul, que Sadous logró esquivar a tiempo. Pero aunque lo esquivó, la espada brilló aún más, y explotó en las naireces de Sadous, que apenas tuvo tiempo para protegerse. Salió disaparado rodando por el suelo, hasta estrellarse contra unas rocas, y Altazor corrió hacia él para rematarlo. Elia, por detrás, le atacó convertido su cuerpo en un gigantesco shuriken que no pudo esquivar a tiempo, y le hizo un corte profundo en el costado. Las piernas le fallaron al peli plateado, e hincó una rodilla en tierra boqueando para respirar. Varios soldados llegaron en ese momento y le apuntaron con sus armas, mientras de la nube de polvo salía Sadous, con quemaduras severas en los brazos, pero vivo. Y con expresión de auténtico cabreo. A su lado, aterrizó Elia, que se reconvirtió en la mujer rubia que solía ser, y le miró con desdén.

– Lo que a mí me falta, en primer lugar, y a Luffy le sobra… es voluntad – explicó Altazor a Sadous, que le lanzó una mirada preocupada al ver que el joven de pelo plateado nuevamente volvía a ponerse en pie, y que encima, sonreía – La voluntad para cambiar este mundo, la voluntad para actuar y mejorar las cosas. Y segundo, lo que yo tengo, pero que pertenece a otra dinastía distinta a la suya, y por tanto no sirve en ese lugar al que les he enviado… es una voluntad heredada.

"Podéis ocultar la historia al mundo, pero no podéis detenerla. Ni pudisteis detener a Roger, ni podréis detenerle a él" profetizó Altazor mientras se erguía cuan alto era, y se preparaba para resistir el tiempo que fuera necesario.

No era que creyera en el Luffy del presente aún, pensó mientras desviaba los disparos de los soldados del Gobierno. Era demasiado pronto para que creyera ciegamente en él. Le respetaba, pero eso no implicaba nada más que respeto. Incluso le resultaba simpático, agradable y divertido, alguien que podría haber sido su amigo perfectamente antes de que su mundo se fuera a la mierda. Lo que impulsaba a Altazor, no eran solo las palabras y actos de Mugiwra D Luffy.

Eran también las últimas palabras que su querido padre le había dicho. Y también, la petición que cierto Emperador del Nuevo Mundo le había hecho meses atrás.

.

Luffy no podía permitir eso. No podía perder a Zoro, ni a ninguno, y menos aún, fallarle a la chica de pelo mandarina que se encontró la primera vez que salió al mar, en busca de su sueño. Su sueño sin ellos no era nada.

Algo se sacudió en el interior del D, que gritó mientras cerraba los ojos y un poder extraño salía de él. Toda la gigantesca caverna quedó cubierta por una luz grisácea, que brotaba de su cuerpo. Todas las estatuas se detuvieron, y sus ojos inexpresivos brillaron con una luz rojiza, encendiéndose.

La pelea terminó. Todas las estatuas a la vez, inclinaron la cabeza ante el D, y regresaron alrededor del pilar. Las esposas que sujetaban a Robin desaparecieron, y la lanza que había herido a Zoro se convirtió en polvo.

Después de eso, la visión de Luffy se nubló, y cayó de bruces sobre la hierba de la plataforma.

.

– Si lo que creo que Luffy es, se confirma esta noche, el principio de vuestro fin habrá llegado. Lo que Roger empezó, lo terminará él – dijo Altazor mientras una de sus piernas temblaba de agotamiento. Su logia consumía muchísima fuerza y resistencia del cuerpo, y Altazor estaba ya casi en las últimas. Por suerte, Elia ya no podía hablar. Yacía inconsciente y herida, gracias a un ataque especialmente potente del peli plateado. Pero Sadous seguía en pie, tan casado como Altazor, pero dispuesto a seguir la pelea.

– Criminal, te dará igual. Él no tardará en llegar. Tanto tú, como tus esperanzas, morirán en ésta isla – contestó Sadous, pero no atacó. Ambos se miraban desde unos cuantos metros de distancia, en un campo de batalla destrozado y lleno de cráteres y zonas destrozadas. Salpicando el terreno se veían los cuerpos, en su mayoría inconscientes, de decenas de soldados de élite del Gobierno Mundial.

– Yo, por lo menos, no he matado a nadie esta noche. En cambio a vosotros no os ha temblado la mano a la hora de matar a vuestros propios subordinados, ¿quién es el criminal aquí? – contestó Altazor con una mueca de desdén.

No quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que esa persona llegara. Altazor sabía que nadie, ni siquiera él, tendrían ni media oportunidad frente a ese alguien. Su única esperanza, era escapar todos juntos. Debía seguir ganando tiempo.

.

Lo primero que vio Luffy, un rato después, fue una espesa niebla que lo cubría todo. No podía ver nada a su alrededor, salvo una pálida luz, parecida al sol que brillaba tenuemente en las alturas, al otro lado de la niebla. Lo último que recordaba Luffy, era haber visto como todas las estatuas por alguna extraña razón habían parado de pelear y habían dejado tranquilos a sus nakamas. Luego, todo se había vuelto negro.

– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es un sueño? – preguntó el peli negro confuso – Tengo hambre – dijo a continuación, cuando notó que su estómago rugía.

– Se parece a él, ¿verdad? – comentó una voz masculina entre la niebla.

– Ciertamente se parece a él, que divertido – reconoció una segunda voz femenina.

– Y es más joven de lo que me había parecido cuando lo he observado. Puede que sea demasiado pronto, que su momento no haya llegado aún – cuestionó una tercera voz, masculina, suave y amable.

– Es posible que sea joven, pero sin duda ha heredado la voluntad. Los guardianes lo han sentido, es lo único que podría hacer que nos manifestáramos – dijo una cuarta voz femenina y que a Luffy le resultó extrañamente nostálgica.

– Oigan… ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Quién habla? – preguntó Luffy aún más confuso. De las sombras aparecieron cuatro pares de ojos que le observaron. No podía adivinar el color de los ojos, ni sus rostros, solamente el brillo de los mismos. Pero algo en ellos hacía que le resultaran familiares – ¿Quiénes sois? Creo… creo que os conozco – dijo el chico de diecisiete años ligeramente impresionado por lo que estaba sintiendo en su corazón.

– Por mucho que pase el tiempo, hay cosas que nunca pueden cambiar. Nuestra familia siempre se ha guiado por el corazón, Monkey D Luffy… esa es tu mayor fuerza, no lo olvides nunca – dijo la voz femenina que había hablado en último lugar.

– Mi mayor fortaleza son mis nakamas. ¿Los habéis visto? ¿Están bien? – contestó y volvió a preguntar el peli negro.

– Sin duda, es digno de haber heredado tu voluntad y tu sangre – se rió la primera voz, dirigiéndose a la cuarta.

– Luffy, no tenemos mucho tiempo, y debes escucharme con atención. Para poder llegar algún día a Raftel, necesitarás lo que te vamos a entregar ahora – dijo de nuevo la mujer que se le hacía familiar. Luffy fue a hablar, pero la mujer le interrumpió – No, escucha hasta el final. Lo que vosotros hoy en día llamáis Gobierno Mundial, lleva mucho tiempo detrás del Poneglyph que aquí está guardado. Ahora que ellos han llegado a esta isla, a la vez que tú, ha llegado el momento de que salga de aquí y alguien de la familia vuelva a protegerlo.

– No entiendo nada… ¡un momento! Si los marines han llegado a la isla, debo proteger a mis nakamas. ¡Donde está la salida! – interrumpió el peli negro mientras intentaba echar a correr a través de la niebla, pero algo lo retuvo en el sitio.

– Niño, tranquilízate y escúchanos. Estás en un lugar más allá del tiempo y el espacio – explicó la voz masculina que había hablado en primer lugar.

– ¿Más allá de qué y de cómo? – preguntó Luffy con la mandíbula suelta. Las voces soltaron un par de suspiros.

– Realmente tiene vuestra voluntad. Dijeron la primera y segunda voz a la tercera y cuarta, que se rieron nerviosamente.

– Luffy, hasta que no salgas de aquí, tus nakamas estarán bien, ¿de acuerdo? Escúchame ahora con atención. Lo que aquí vas a ver, solamente puedes hablarlo con una persona en el mundo, al menos hasta que estés listo para viajar a Raftel para convertirte en el Rey de los Piratas – explicó pacientemente la segunda mujer, la que tanta cercanía parecía tener con Luffy.

– ¿Quieres decir, que mi sueño puede hacerse realidad? – preguntó Luffy emocionado y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

– Tal y como veo el mundo ahora mismo, si tu sueño, y el sueño de D Solaris no se hacen realidad, ningún sueño se podrá ya hacer realidad – respondió la voz masculina amable y relajada.

– Luffy, escucha con atención – pidió la mujer con la que llevaba todo el rato hablando – Para poder abrir las puertas de Raftel, y poder cumplir nuestro gran sueño, el tuyo, el de los Solaris, y el de tantas y tantas personas que han vivido, viven y vivirán, esto es lo que tienes que hacer…

.

– Oe, Luffy ¡despierta! Deja de asustarnos, maldita sea – gritaba la voz de Usopp. Luffy abrió lentamente los ojos. Se encontraba en el regazo de Robin, y sentados a su alrededor con rostros de verdadera preocupación estaban casi todos sus nakamas. Franky estaba un poco más apartado llorando de forma exagerada, y Sanji estaba fumando un cigarro tras otro sin parar e incapaz de estarse quieto.

– Mina… estoy bien, tranquilos – dijo Luffy por fin. Chopper y Usopp soltaron gritos y se lanzaron sobre él en una escena muy cómica. Franky gritaba que no estaba llorando bakas, y Brook simplemente se reía muy a lo Brook. Sanji asintió para sí mismo y le miró serio.

– Idiota, tú eres nuestro capitán, no nos des esos sustos – le dijo Sanji, que aunque le miraba seriamente, se le notaba a todas luces aliviado. Luffy sonrió ligeramente y se puso en pie, con las palabras de las cuatro presencias con las que había hablado aún en su cabeza.

– Chicos, vamos a tener problemas. La marina sabe que estamos aquí, ellos me lo dijeron – dijo el capitán mientras se ponía en pie.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Sanji extrañado.

– ¿Ellos? ¿A qué te refieres Luffy? – preguntó también Usopp. Luffy desvió la mirada incómodo.

– Bueno… etto… no quise decir eso realmente, vamos no sé – contestó nerviosamente. Zoro cruzó una mirada con Robin, que tenía también el ceño fruncido, y tomó la palabra.

– Si el capitán tiene secretos, es libre de tenerlos hasta que decida hacerlos públicos. Todos le conocéis, y sabéis que es incapaz de mentir a nadie. No le preguntéis más – dijo el peli verde. Luego se acercó a Luffy y le puso una mano en el hombro – Además, no sé ni qué ni cómo lo hiciste, pero nos salvaste a todos. Buen trabajo, Luffy.

Esas palabras de Zoro provocaron que todos asintieran y, Sanji a regañadientes, le dejaran tranquilo. Luffy se había pasado un par de minutos inconsciente desde que había usado ese extraño poder, y en todo ese tiempo, las estatuas no se habían movido.

– Mujer, ¿qué crees que le ha pasado a Luffy? – preguntó Zoro, acercándose a Robin. Hablaba en voz muy baja para que nadie les oyera.

– Estando en estas ruinas, Luffy lleva bastante rato actuando extraño. ¿Te acuerdas cuando dijo que todo esto le resultaba familiar? Es posible que Luffy haya estado en contacto con alguien del pasado, o que éste lugar tuviera algo preparado para contactar con él. Son sólo conjeturas, pero estoy casi convencida de que Luffy ha tenido alguna clase de visión, y que es algo muy importante. Si no está preparado para decírnoslo, es que no es el momento adecuado – explicó ella mirando al capitán de reojo.

– Debe ser eso. En cualquier caso, sigamos echándole un ojo – respondió Zoro, y luego se alejó de ella. Pero Robin le tomó de la mano antes de que pudiera alejarse más.

– Gracias por lo de antes, espadachín san – dijo la arqueóloga. Zoro rechistó, y se soltó de su mano… aunque con suavidad.

– Ten más cuidado la próxima vez – dijo él, y sin mirarla se alejó de allí.

– Fufufufufu – se rió Robin.

Mientras los demás hablaban, Luffy se acercó a las estatuas. Ahora que sabía qué representaban, las miró con respeto. Se sentía mal por no poder, de momento, decirle nada a sus nakamas sobre lo que había aprendido, pero no podía romper la promesa que le había hecho a esas cuatro presencias con las que había hablado. Esperaría a que el momento fuera el adecuado, y entonces les contaría lo que en ese lugar había aprendido.

Sin duda, lo que realmente tenía claro era que estaba un paso más cerca de llegar a ser el Rey de los Piratas.

Pero el camino era largo. Muy largo. Y eso era algo que apenas estaba empezando a entender.

.

Lejos de allí, cinco ancianos sentados en un patio interior de un gran palacio guardaban silencio. Todos ellos habían sentido un extraño poder proveniente de la primera mitad del Grand Line. Un poder antiguo, que se había manifestado durante solo unos minutos, y que luego había vuelto a desaparecer. Era algo que no esperaban que volviera a ocurrir, no por lo menos en unas décadas. Era demasiado pronto para que hubiera aparecido alguien de nuevo.

El primero de ellos en aventurarse a hablar, fue el que llevaba una katana apoyada en su hombro. Estaba sentado junto a una fuente cuadrada en el centro de la plaza, y miraba al agua pensativamente.

– ¿Todos lo habéis sentido verdad? – preguntó, sin mirar a ninguno de ellos en particular.

– Esto nos traerá problemas. Es lo mismo que pasó con Roger, pero ésta vez, ha ocurrido demasiado pronto – contestó otro anciano, calvo y con un enorme bigote blanco.

– No necesariamente. Él debe estar a punto de llegar. Ninguno de los aquí presentes creemos en las casualidades, y habíamos previsto la posibilidad de que los Solaris y los Monkey hicieran contacto. Él se encargará de que los herederos de ambos clanes desaparezcan del mundo, al menos, por unos años – dijo el anciano de piel morena y pelo rubio, que estaba apoyado en una columna de mármol.

– Sin duda habíamos previsto esto, pero si, por casualidad… ellos escapan, tendremos que informarle a nuestro señor de los movimientos del enemigo – dijo el cuarto anciano, que tenía un gran y alargado bigote blanco que le caía por los dos lados de los labios, así como una larguísima melena blanca que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. El quinto anciano, con rastas en el pelo y apoyado en un bastón asintió.

– Si tenemos que ir a hablar con él, habrá problemas. En todo caso, habrá que esperar a que empiece y acabe la guerra. La captura de Puño de Fuego Ace, aunque responda a nuestro plan para deshacernos del primero y más poderoso de los Yonkous, nos va a suponer una enorme pérdida de recursos si Sirohige ataca con todo su poder – volvió a hablar el anciano de la katana.

– ¿Todavía dudas de que vaya a atacar? Edward atacará, de eso no te quepa duda. No es de esa clase de hombres que toleran las ofensas. Y luego de la guerra, cuando hayamos triunfado, la opinión pública estará más que nunca a nuestro favor. La marina tendrá acceso a mayores recursos, y nosotros consolidaremos el poder que perdimos con la venida del maldito Roger – dijo el anciano de pelo rubio.

– Esperemos que así sea. Llevamos varias décadas en las que vamos de problema en problema. Si tal cosa como el destino existe, sin duda el día en el que tengamos que volver a pelear no está tan lejano – concluyó la conversación el anciano de bigote caído.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. El siguiente, en el que empezará la segunda parte de peleas entre los Mugiwara y el Gobierno Mundial, estará listo con total seguridad la semana que viene.**


	9. Todos al Sunny

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Disculpad la larga espera! He estado ausente un tiempo de fanfiction, aunque veo que estas últimas semanas la página en sí no ha tenido mucha actividad. El trabajo y la vida personal no me dejaron el tiempo para estar por aquí, pero ahora vuelvo a tener algo de tiempo y aquí está finalmente la actualización del capítulo. Nos acercamos al final del primer arco, el cual llegará en unos dos o tres capítulos con varias sorpresas que espero que no os esperéis.**

 **Como ya dije muchas veces, esta historia hasta que lleguemos a Wano será parecida a la original, aunque con arcos nuevos adicionales como éste, y luego a partir de Wano inventaré toda la historia hasta su lejano final. Os agradezco a todos el apoyo!**

.

 **ARCO DE SIARAMINA**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 **TODOS AL SUNNY**

 **.**

 **En algún lugar cercano a la Red Line, primera mitad del Grand Line**

– ¿Cuantooo nos quedaa? – peguntó ese hombre. Su forma de hablar arrastrando las palabras ponía nerviosos a los oficiales del Gobierno Mundial, pero ninguno se atrevería a replicar a ese hombre. Pocos conocían su cara oscura, pero cuando se daba una misión encubierta, ésta salía a relucir en todo su negativo esplendor.

Se encontraban en un gran acorazado plateado oscuro, con enormes velas con los símbolos del Gobierno Mundial en ellas. A su alrededor, había en total otros diez barcos, no tan grandes como ese en el que estaban, pero grandes aun así. Las baterías de artillería tenían cañones cinco veces más largos que los de los buques normales de la marina, lo que los hacía mucho más precisos. Los soldados y marineros que recorrían las cubiertas y castillos de los barcos no eran marines. Llevaban trajes de batalla de colores negros y azules, y llevaban protecciones metálicas en los hombros, antebrazos, y algunos en el pecho y piernas. Los oficiales eran los únicos que llevaban también las capas blancas, pero en vez del símbolo de la marina y su rango, las capas tenían en ellas el símbolo de sus unidades especiales. Una espada y un mosquete cruzados, apuntando hacia arriba, rodeados por una soga. El símbolo de esas fuerzas especiales del mayor poder del mundo.

Las fuerzas especiales del Gobierno Mundial eran superiores en todo a las tropas de élite de la Marina, inclusive la mayoría de los guardianes del Cuartel General… e incluso que a la mayoría de agentes secretos del Chiper Pol, salvo contadas excepciones. Eran una fuerza numerosa, equipada con la mejor tecnología y con oficiales inteligentes y ciegamente leales al Gobierno bajo el mando directo del Gorosei. Sus números no eran muy elevados, pero lo compensaban siendo una auténtica fuerza de élite. En total, serían unos ocho mil soldados y un centenar de oficiales, muchos de ellos usuarios de akuma no mi o con habilidades especiales. Paralelos a ellos, estaban los siete miembros del Chiper Pol AIGIS-0. En esa flota, que constituía casi la mitad de sus barcos, se encontraban un total de tres mil de esos guerreros, así como marineros especializados bajo sueldo directo de Mariejoa, que se encargaban de la flota de la capital mundial.

Volviendo al barco principal, la pregunta de ese misterioso hombre no había tenido respuesta por parte de sus subordinados. Le resultaba algo irritante, pero decidió no matar a nadie todavía, y preguntar de nuevo. En el fondo, era difícil reemplazar a esos oficiales de calidad.

– Heeeee preguntado aaaalgo – volvió a decir ese hombre tan peligroso. Rápidamente, la más veterana de los oficiales, Melisa Álvarez también la única por la que ese hombre sentía algo parecido a un ligero respeto, tomó la palabra.

– Señor, salimos de Mariejoa hace apenas unas horas. Sin los motores de propulsión especiales, necesitaríamos al menos de una semana para llegar hasta ese lugar… con los motores, llegaremos dentro de unas cuatro horas – contestó la oficial, que tenía el pelo de color marrón y ojos amarillos de depredador.

– No podemos esperar taaaaanto, Melisa. ¿A cuántos kilómetros estamos del objetivo? – preguntó el hombre, súbitamente abandonado su tono vacilón y adoptando una actitud mucho más fría y atenta.

– Ciento treinta, señor – contestó la peli blanca inmediatamente.

– Poned los motores al máximo… y avisaaaadme cuando nos falten cien kilómetros – fue todo lo que dijo ese hombre, antes de dar media vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos y dejar a todos los oficiales plantados. Melisa soltó un sonoro suspiro, y se giró hacia el resto.

– Cumplan las órdenes – fue todo lo que dijo, y se marchó de allí. Tratar con ese hombre no era algo sencillo, nunca sabías lo que pensaba realmente, y tampoco podías prepararte para las consecuencias de cometer un error grave en su presencia. Simplemente… era demasiado rápido.

Muy en el fondo, lamentaba el cruel destino de Monkey D Luffy, los Mugiwara y Altazor D Solaris. Ellos eran el objetivo de esa flota y ese hombre. Y nunca se les había escapado una presa, pensó, mientras sus colmillos se afilaban y sus ojos se convertían en dos finas rendijas felinas. Un sonido parecido a un ronroneo salió de su garganta mientras se pasaba la lengua por los nudillos de la mano, oteando el horizonte.

.

 **Volviendo a la isla de Siaramina**

Mientras los demás hablaban, Luffy se acercó a las estatuas. Ahora que sabía qué representaban, las miró con respeto. Estaba más cerca de ser el Rey de los Piratas, el hombre más libre de todos, pero quedaba un muy largo camino por recorrer junto a sus nakamas.

Pasó entre ellas muy serio, haciendo que todos los miembros de la tripulación le miraran extrañados, pero nadie dijo nada. Luffy tocó el Poneglpyh y cerró los ojos instintivamente.

"Llévalo contigo, hasta que llegue el día en que necesites usarlo. Será nuestro secreto, el de vosotros dos, y el nuestro" le había dicho la chica amable y agradablemente familiar.

– ¿Eh? ¿Cómo llevo esto conmigo? ¡Debe pesar mucho! – se dio cuenta de pronto Luffy, abriendo los ojos como platos y provocando una cómica caída de sus nakamas

– Para una vez que se había puesto serio – suspiró un dolorido Franky. Brook se limitó a mantener su cara de póker.

– Capitán, ¿a qué se refiere? – preguntó Robin interesada, dando un paso hacia el círculo. Pero las estatuas súbitamente se movieron, y golpearon con sus armas el suelo cruzándolas. Todos los Mugiwara se pusieron en alerta, y Zoro desenvainó una de sus katanas y se interpuso entre las hostiles estatuas y Robin en un gesto protector.

– Mina, todo está bien. Sólo yo puedo entrar aquí – les explicó Luffy mientras cerraba los ojos y se rascaba distraídamente la cabeza.

– ¿Cómo que solo tú? – preguntó Sanji extrañado.

– Bueno, lo que sea. Si el capitán está bien, todo está bien. Pero ten cuidado Luffy – dijo Zoro, inamovible de su postura de lealtad absoluta, como siempre. Casi todos asintieron.

– Sólo estoy preocupado por el idiota de goma. Supongo que él sabrá lo que hace, y si no, tendremos que sacarle las castañas del fuego – murmuró Sanji mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos y pateaba una pequeña piedra. Luffy alcanzó a escuchar eso, y no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa.

– Arigato – dijo mientras pensaba en cómo "llevarlo consigo. Estiró sus brazos y agarró los dos extremos del cubo, y con un sobreesfuerzo, intentó levantarlo. Nada. No hubo manera de moverlo del sitio. Intentó de nuevo levantarlo varias veces, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Después de un par de minutos de estar pensando, la cara de Luffy se había puesto roja y había comenzado a echar humo por las orejas – ¡Arrrrrg, esto es muy complicado! – se quejó finalmente mientras se tiraba de los pelos.

– Luffy, no creo que sepas leerlo, si es eso lo que quieres. ¿Necesitas mi ayuda? – preguntó Robin desde fuera. Luffy se giró y la miró, y luego rodeó el cubo por todas partes y levantó la cabeza para mirar por arriba.

– Robin, ¿estas cosas suelen tener unas letras que tú sabes leer, no? – fue la extraña respuesta de Luffy.

– Eso es, capitán san – contestó ella con una dulce sonrisa.

– Pues aquí no hay nada escrito, ni siquiera por arriba – respondió Luffy con cara de no entender. Robin se sorprendió y rodeó, fijándose lo más posible, todo el cubo. Era cierto, el cubo de color plateado grisáceo no tenía un solo glifo.

– Quizá esté debajo, en la sexta cara del cubo… – sugirió la arqueóloga. Luffy la miró con cara de desesperación.

– No hay Oda que levante esto – se quejó el peli negro frustrado. Robin pensó y pensó, pero nunca se había encontrado con una situación así. Generalmente, los Poneglyph pesaban unas cuantas toneladas, y eran absolutamente irrompibles, nada los dañaba. Pero Luffy, con su fuerza fuera de lo normal capaz de levantar enormes pesos y dar tremendos golpes, debería ser capaz al menos de levantarlo por uno de los lados. Robin estaba bastante confusa.

– Necesito pensar en ello – respondió, y se quedó parada mientras buscaba alguna posible solución.

Los minutos pasaron, y el capitán comenzaba a impacientarse. Las personas que habían hablado con él en ese extraño lugar, le habían avisado que los enemigos se acercaban. No les quedaba mucho tiempo, y sus nakamas, Nami y Altazor podían estar en peligro, sobre todo esos dos últimos. Se situó junto al gran cubo y apoyó de nuevo su mano y la frente mientras cerraba los ojos.

Robin centró sus pensamientos en el peli plateado que habían conocido el día anterior. Él tenía mucho interés en saber el contenido del Poneglyph, pero no parecía tener ningún contenido. ¿Había algo más detrás de todo aquello? ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones? Y sobre todo, ¿serían intenciones honestas y buenas, o tenía un oscuro motivo que pudiera perjudicarles a todos?

– Vamos, maldita sea, haz algo – se quejó Luffy dentro del círculo, y pensó en que desearía poder hacer algo para entender lo que esa piedra escondía. Ni bien puso en mente su deseo, el cubo comenzó a brillar con una luz azulada, y en cada una de sus paredes se formaron estrellas de color blanco de cuatro puntas cada una. Luffy separó la frente del cubo, pero no la mano, y, provocándole un pequeño infarto, la propia piedra comenzó a meterse en el interior de su cuerpo como si fuera un líquido. Ante la atónita mirada de Luffy, y del resto de sus nakamas, la piedra pasó como si fuera un líquido por la mano del D hasta que, unos segundos más tarde, no hubo piedra.

– ¡Qué susto! Creí que moriría – reconoció Luffy soltando una risita mientras se rascaba la cabeza. No entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar, pero tampoco nadie entendía nada.

– ¿Robin, tú entiendes algo con tus súuuuuper conocimientos? – preguntó finalmente Franky mientras se acercaba a la peli negra. Todos los Mugiwara la miraron esperanzados, pero ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

– Esto es algo que nunca había visto, ni imaginado siquiera. Lo único que sospecho es que el Poneglyph estaba vinculado de alguna manera a capitán san… y ahora está dentro de él, de alguna manera – explicó finalmente Robin. Luffy salió del círculo y se acercó al resto de sus nakamas mientras se ajustaba bien su sombrero.

– Tsk. Luffy, y su manía de comerse todo lo que se le pone por delante – medio bromeó Sanji, provocando unas cuantas risas contenidas, incluidas las de Luffy. El comentario de Sanji tranquilizó un poco a todos los nakamas hasta que se dieron cuenta de una cosa.

– ¿Y ahora como entregamos el Poneglyph? – gritó Usopp.

– ¿Y dónde está el tesoro? – preguntó Chopper, que llevaba un buen rato sin intervenir. Nadie sabía qué más hacer, pero en ese instante todos escucharon el rugido de un motor, y miraron hacia la entrada con el cupo de sorpresas ya cubiertos por ese día, incluso para ser la loca tripulación de los Mugiwara. Por la entrada apareció como una exhalación la moto creada por Nami, con ella encima, provocando mandíbulas desencajadas de la mayoría, un gruñido de sorpresa de Zoro, y que Sanji cayera al suelo convertido en piedra. La moto aerodeslizadora saltó de terraza en terraza hasta llegar a ellos. De ella se bajó la navegante de los Mugiwara mientras se quitaba el casco, y corrió hacia Robin, fundiéndose las dos en un abrazo. La peli negra no era muy expresiva, pero con Nami solía hacer excepciones.

– ¡Nami! – gritaron todos, mientras Franky, Chopper y Usopp lloraban cómicamente a mares.

– Mina – contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se separaba de Robin y respiraba lentamente para recuperar el aliento.

– ¿Cómo has escapado, bruja? – preguntó Zoro con el ceño fruncido. Nami iba a gritarle, pero entonces Zoro los sorprendió a todos – Sea como sea, es un alivio que estés a salvo.

– ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Zoro? – preguntó Usopp golpeando la nuca del peli verde.

– Zoro… Luffy, chicos ¿estáis todos bien? – preguntó Nami, pues todos, a raíz de la pelea, tenían golpes y heridas leves, y en el caso de Zoro, el hombro sangrando todavía, aunque no parecía importarle mucho.

– Nami – dijo Luffy con voz neutra. Nami miró a su capitán, y se sorprendió de verle con una expresión seria que indicaba que quería decir, por una vez, algo importante – Sabía que podía confiar en Alta, pero… siento no haber podido protegerte allí abajo. Como capitán tendría que haber sido lo bastante fuerte para salvarte, y no pude hacerlo. Sé que los problemas no se han terminado en esta isla, pero nadie volverá a separarnos. Escaparemos todos juntos, te doy mi palabra.

– Luffy… tú no has fallado en protegerme. Tenías razón, pude confiar en Altazor, pero tú hiciste lo que pudiste. Siempre lo has hecho – dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa, un poco emocionada. El D asintió, y se permitió volver a poner su sonrisa de idiota habitual que tanto valoraban todos los miembros de su tripulación.

– ¿Escaparemos? ¿Problemas? ¿De qué estás hablando Luffy san? – preguntó Brook

– La marina está en la isla, ¿cierto Nami? – siguió hablando Luffy.

– Sí… tenemos que darnos prisa, Luffy. Cómo lo sabes – contestó Nami.

– Es una larga historia – evadió la respuesta Luffy. Nami, que no había estado presente, miró a Luffy sin entender, y tentada estuvo de golpearle por no querer contestar, pero Robin se adelantó.

– Luego te explico navegante san – contestó Robin pasando un brazo por los hombros de Nami – ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

– Chicos, tenemos que darnos prisa. Vine tan rápido como pude, cada segundo cuenta. Altazor está peleando con el tipo de las sombras, Sadous, y la oficial del barco pirata, Elia, y le estarán atacando también tropas del Gobierno Mundial. Los piratas que nos atacaron están muertos, todo era una trampa que nos habían tendido, a Altazor y a nosotros. Y el Gobierno por lo visto va a enviar a más gente y a un tipo terriblemente fuerte para eliminarnos a todos – explicó Nami. Usopp y varios fueron a interrumpirla, pero ella los acalló alzando una mano – No tenemos tiempo, las preguntas luego. Olvidad el Poneglyph, y el tesoro, tenemos que ayudarle y escapar de la isla.

– ¿Escapar? – preguntó Zoro, ya que le desagradaba la idea de salir huyendo.

– Otra vez a combatir contra la marina… nos van a capturar – mumuró Usopp dejándose llevar por el miedo.

– Eso ha dicho Altazor. Hasta ahora, en todo lo que ha hecho y dicho ha merecido nuestra confianza… está protegiendo el barco, y me salvó la vida cuando estábamos en el barco enemigo, y varias veces más. Tenemos que volver a ayudarle, no sé cuánto podrá aguantar pero no nos queda mucho tiempo – terminó de decir Nami, mientras se volvía a poner el casco y se subía al aerodeslizador – ¿Quién viene?

– ¿¡Qué le has hecho a mis inventos!? – se escandalizó Franky al ver el amasijo que había hecho. Nami le sacó la lengua y tendió la mano a Luffy.

– Repito, ¿quién viene? – volvió a decir Nami. Luffy tomó la mano de su navegante y subió a la moto con una sonrisa.

– Igual que en la isla del cielo Nami shishishi – sonrió con alegría, recordando uno de esos momentos especiales que habían compartido.

– Y te digo lo mismo que aquella vez. Sigo confiando en ti, capitán idiota – contestó Nami con otra sonrisa.

.

Altazor estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo, agarrándose el brazo herido, sin poder usar ya su akuma no mi. Sadous estaba en una situación similar, a unos metros de distancia de él. El Sunny seguía intacto, pero todo el terreno estaba destrozado, miraras donde miraras. La pelea entre los dos agentes del CP0, los soldados del Gobierno Mundial, y el D había sido brutal, y los soldados heridos, inconscientes e incluso muertos dispersos por el campo de batalla lo probaban.

– Te quedaste sin fuerzas. No puedes matarme – se burló de Sadous.

– Tú también estás agotado, y tu logia ya no funciona. En cuanto llegue un soldado, serás ejecutado – contestó Sadous mientras gruñía. Su ojo izquierdo estaba cegado para siempre por una grave herida que le había hecho Altazor, una raja y quemadura desde el labio hasta la frente por uno de sus rayos lásers. Un par de centímetros más hacia dentro, y Sadous ahora mismo no estaría con vida, pero había tenido suerte – Respóndeme a una cosa: si hubieses querido, podrías haber llegado a escapar tu solo en cuanto supiste que estábamos aquí. ¿Por qué has decidido quedarte? ¿Por interés? ¿Apuestas tu vida a Mugiwara?

– Ni yo mismo lo sé. Y no le explicaré lo que pienso a alguien como tú, no podrías entenderme – contestó Altazor. Su breve diálogo se vio interrumpido por la llegada del grueso de las tropas del Gobierno Mundial procedentes de los acorazados – Mierda, estoy jodido – murmuró Altazor, ya sin fuerzas y sin armas, recursos, nada – Monkey D Luffy, dónde estás.

Los soldados se acercaron en formación, ignorando la inmensa mayoría de ellos a los heridos. Los marines en general eran más humanos, y se preocupaban por sus compañeros a la vez que cumplían con sus misiones, pero para estas tropas de élite y para el CP0, la misión era lo único importante. Cuando estuviera todo despejado, se ocuparían de recoger a heridos y cadáveres.

Para Altazor eran gente repugnante.

Dos oficiales de claramente más rango se adelantaron a las tropas y se acercaron a Sadous, que sonrió con desdén al peli plateado.

– Te lo dije criminal. Voy a disfrutar tu muerte – le dijo. El Solaris le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear, decidido a mantenerse firme hasta el fin.

– La misión se complicó bastante por lo que veo, cuarto – comentó el primer oficial. Llevaba una máscara blanca de porcelana que le tapaba la cara y un traje negro con capa blanca. Altazor pudo identificarle en seguida como un miembro del CP0. El otro oficial parecía ser una mujer, tenía también una máscara de porcelana blanca y llevaba un traje blanco y la capa del mismo color

– Tercero… quinta… la misión se complicó ligeramente, pero los Mugiwaras siguen aquí atrapados. La séptima está gravemente herida, y hemos sufrido algunas bajas… tampoco hemos podido encontrar a Grand Birmingoth, escapó en cuanto comenzó el ataque – informó Sadous mientras era atendido por la mujer, que no hizo ningún comentario.

– No irá a ninguna parte. En cuanto a ti, Altazor D Solaris, poco tengo que decirte. Por razones obvias, has conocido la identidad de dos miembros de nuestro Cipher Pol, lo que ya es motivo suficiente para matarte. En nombre del Gobierno Mundial, serás ejecutado por mi mano en éste mismo instante – dijo, y sacó una pistola de la capa con la que apuntó a la cabeza de Altazor.

– Nunca ganaréis. El mundo terminará sabiendo la verdad que intentáis ocultar – dijo Altazor desafiante. El "tercero" no respondió, se limitó a quitar el seguro de la pistola, y a apretar el dedo del gatillo.

– Gomu gomu no ¡STAMP! – gritó Luffy, saliendo casi de la nada gracias a su Segunda Marcha, y con la planta de su pie logró desviar la pistola en el último segundo. La bala se estrelló contra el suelo, y Luffy aprovechó el impulso que llevaba para girar en el aire y lanzar una patada barrido con la que hizo retroceder a Sadous, y a los dos oficiales.

– ¡Es Mugiwrara! ¡Matadle! – gritaron los soldados, y dirigieron sus armas contra él. Y antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, todos los Mugiwara cayeron del cielo rodeando a Luffy y Altazor.

– Ninguna tripulación leal permite que su capitán se enfrente a peones como vosotros – anunció el vice capitán de los Mugiwara, Roronoa Zoro.

– Luffy… – tosió Altazor intentando ponerse en pie. Fue rápidamente auxiliado por el peli negro, que le pasó un brazo por los hombros para ayudarle a ponerse en pie – ¿Sois tan lentos para todo? – preguntó componiendo por un segundo una ligerísima sonrisilla.

– Shishishishi – se rió Luffy, y luego se puso un poco más serio – Gracias por cuidar a Nami. Sabía que podía confiar en ti, al fin y al cabo eres mi nuevo nakama – dijo. Aun seguía convencido de que Altazor se le uniría.

– ¿Sigues con eso? Salgamos de aquí con vida primero… tenemos mucho de que hablar. Y luego… luego ya veremos – contestó Altazor.

– Oe, ¿vais a estar todo el día de charla? Creí que teníamos prisa – contestó Zoro, mientras sacaba sus tres espadas de las fundas.

La batalla final estaba por comenzar.

.

Pero ya no tan lejos de allí, los barcos de las tropas de élite del Gobierno seguían avanzando. Sentado en la proa del barco más adelantado iba el hombre que tanto temían todos. Un den den mushi comenzó a sonar, asique metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su traje de rayas y lo sacó.

– ¿Mooosi mosi? – preguntó al auricular.

– Somos nosotros – contestó la voz del otro lado, que ese hombre identificó al momento como la de uno de los miembros del Gorosei – Todos los objetivos están juntos y agrupados, ¿Cuánto tardarás en estar ahí?

– Diez kilómetros más – fue la extraña respuesta del trajeado.

– Excelente. Cuando el trabajo esté cumplido, le informaremos a él – contestó el anciano del Gorosei.

– Vosotros no haréeeeis nada. Ya me encargaré yoooo de hablar con él, ¿está claro? – contestó en tono cortante. Se produjo un corto silencio, y finalmente otro de los ancianos contestó.

– Sea así, Kizaru – cortaron la comunicación los miembros del Gorosei.

El Almirante de la Marina Kizaru Borsalino se quedó en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos. Guardó el den den mushi, y sonrió de forma desagradable.

– Intentad vivir un poco más, jóvenes Ds. Tengo ganas de ser yo mismo el que os mate. No es nada personal… buenooo, miento. En tu caso si es más personaaaaal, Altazor kun. Podrías darme mala fama si sigues contando historias de ese día por ahiii – se dijo para sí mismo. Se puso en pie cuan alto era, que no era precisamente poco, y estiró los brazos.

Solo diez kilómetros más. Al ritmo al que avanzaban, no tardarían ni diez minutos. Luego, su pika pika no mi haría el resto.

Ese era el hombre designado por el Gobierno para hacerse cargo de los Mugiwara y Altazor si lograban por casualidad sobrevivir. Solo que, en ese momento, en ese día, Kizaru no iba hacia allí como Almirante de la Marina. En ese día, Borsalino iba hacia la isla Siaramina como el brazo ejecutor del Gorosei. Estaban a la par, y muchas cosas que el Gorosei había hecho en los últimos años habían sido instigadas por Borsalino. En las sombras, solo ellos estaban a su mismo nivel. Y esa era la razón por la que Kizaru nunca había tenido interés en ser Almirante General de la Marina. Ya lo era, pero nadie lo sabía.

Y ese era el hombre que en menos de diez minutos llegaría hasta Luffy y sus amigos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Intentaré por todos los medios actualizar rápido, pero no puedo prometer nada. Dependerá de mi día a día. Como siempre, espero vuestras reviews.**

 **Aclaración:En el próximo capítulo explicaré cómo llegaron tan rápido los Mugiwara, he omitido esa parte para hacerla en forma de flash back.**


	10. Los Mugiwara contra el Gobierno Mundial

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **¿Qué os pareció el especial de one piece? Ojalá todos los capítulos de la serie fueran así… Y el opening, como siempre, directo al corazón.**

 **Sin mucho más que decir, para no matar las sorpresas, os dejo con el capítulo. Espero vuestras reviews!**

* * *

.

 **ARCO DE SIARAMINA**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 **Los Mugiwara contra el Gobierno Mundial**

.

– Oe, ¿vais a estar todo el día de charla? Creí que teníamos prisa – había preguntado Zoro, mientras sacaba sus tres katanas de las fundas y observaba cuidadosamente a los enemigos. No, allí no se veía gente débil, comprendió en seguida el duro espadachín.

La batalla final estaba por comenzar. Una batalla que tenían que ganar a como diera lugar. "Ojalá estuviera en mejores condiciones" pensó el peli verde. Su cuerpo aún se resentía de las heridas sufridas a manos de Kuma.

– Mugiwaras, no os precipitéis. Estos tipos no son unos cualquiera – les avisó Altazor mientras era ayudado a caminar por Luffy.

– ¿Y qué, sólo tenemos que patearles el culo para poder marcharnos, no? – preguntó Luffy, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

– No es tan simple, estos son enemigos difíciles para cualquiera, y aún más difícil es si no tenéis haki de observación – murmuró Altazor de forma que los enemigos, que de momento les observaban con cautela, no le oyeran hablar.

– Quiero hacer esto mínimamente interesante para nosotros… os daré un par de minutos para que penséis algo para enfrentarnos, aunque el resultado seguirá siendo el mismo – comentó el oficial enemigo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. La otra oficial, que se había llevado junto a los soldados a Sadous, regresó y se posicionó junto a él sin decir una palabra. No iban a decirlo en alto, pero ellos sabían que, aun en el caso de que los Mugiwara resistieran contra ellos, Borsalino llegaría tarde o temprano. Ellos estaban allí para ganar tiempo en caso de que los enemigos del Gobierno fueran demasiado fuertes, aunque, estaban seguros de que podían ganar sin ayudas.

– ¿Haki de qué? – preguntó Luffy mirándole extrañado.

– ¿Qué es eso del haki? Creo que lo he escuchado en alguna ocasión – comentó Franky mientras chocaba sus puños.

– Más tarde os lo explicaré, si escapamos con vida. Por explicarlo de forma sencilla y rápida, sus oficiales, y puede que algunos soldados, son capaces de anticipar vuestros movimientos y de esa forma detenerlos o esquivarlos. Eso es el haki de observación, explicado de forma simple, prever los ataques del enemigo al que te enfrentas – expicó Altazor.

– Yosh, algo así como el mantra del orejas de la isla del cielo – comprendió Luffy, recordando los problemas que la habilidad de ese tipo le había ocasionado.

– Por otro lado, el haki de armadura aumenta la resistencia y dureza del cuerpo de una persona, incluso de objetos que use. Este haki, si hablamos de los soldados, sin duda será muy débil, y muy pocos lo controlarán… pero si no podéis alcanzarlos, no os servirá de nada ser fuertes. Otra cosa son los oficiales, sin duda lo controlan a la perfección – siguió explicando Altazor mientras intentaba activar su habilidad. Consiguió un resultado pésimo, pero al menos comprobó que algo de fuerzas sí que le quedaban.

– En otras palabras, ¡estamos perdidos! – gritó Usopp alzando los brazos hacia el cielo nocturno.

– Yo si tengo haki de observación – dijo alguien, y Zoro y Luffy dirigieron su mirada hacia el que había hablado. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que del heroico Brook. Al ver las miradas de extrañeza de todos siguió hablando – Lo aprendí a usar hace mucho tiempo, cuando viajaba con mi antigua banda ¿Cómo os creéis que veo… si no tengo ojos? Yohohoho.

– Ahhhhhhmmm – contestaron todos con una gota en la cabeza. Altazor tuvo que volver a contener una risita, que se le tradujo en un extraño gruñido. Luffy le dirigió una mirada sonriente y luego miró a Nami.

– No importa nada de eso. Ganaremos, porque tengo a los mejores nakamas a mi lado – dijo muy convencido. Sus palabras fueron recibidas por una oleada de comentarios de algunos de los Mugiwara, que se sonrojaban y hacían gestos quitando importancia a las palabras de Luffy. Hasta Usopp se había envalentonado.

– Basta de pérdidas de tiempo – dijo un oficial menor de los soldados, que no parecía tener mucha paciencia. Desenvainó su espada, y con un grito se lanzó al ataque.

– Zoro, Brook, nosotros derrotaremos a esos dos tipos. Nami, Usopp, Robin, Franky, Sanji, Chopper ¡encargaros de los soldados! – les pidió a Luffy, sin tiempo para decir mucho más. Segundos más tarde, los Mugiwara se dispersaron e iniciaron sus peleas individuales o grupales. Altazor no se movió del lado de Luffy. Sabía que el esqueleto, el capitán y su segundo iban a necesitar su ayuda, y ya tenía un plan para poder ayudarles, aunque casi no tenía fuerzas para pelear…

Usopp salió corriendo mientras lagrimeaba y gritaba hacia el bosque, perseguido por una veintena de enemigos, todos armados con fusiles, que le perseguían mientras le disparaban.

Nami huyó hacia el otro lado del lago bordeando el agua, usando a Chopper como montura para ir más rápido, seguido por otro grupo más grande de enemigos.

Sanji salió corriendo detrás de Nami, pero al ver que Robin no se alejaba mucho de Zoro y Luffy, quedó detenido dividido entre ayudar a una u otra. Los oficiales menores enemigos, conocedores de la fuerza de el cocinero de los Mugiwara, se lanzaron contra él, apoyados por varios soldados que parecían bastante fuertes.

– Cocinero de los Mugiwara. No te pareces mucho al del cartel, pero sin duda eres tú – se burló de él uno de los tres oficiales, mientras los otros dos usaban el soru para lanzarse sobre él desde los lados.

– Diable jambe – dijo Sanji, mientras giraba su cuerpo a toda velocidad. Mediante el movimiento de fricción, pudo incendiar su pierna derecha. Adoptó una pose de guardia alta encarando como podía a los tres enemigos. Un grupo reducido de soldados mantenía las distancias por el momento – Ese cartel… devolverme mi dignidad, Gobierno Mundial – añadió entre dientes, mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad sobre el primero de los oficiales. Se vio obligado a retroceder rápidamente ante el doble ataque lateral que sufrió, pero por alguna extraña razón, podía igualar los movimientos del enemigo. Estos parecieron quedarse bastante sorprendidos, pero no dudaron en mantener la presión sobre el rubio.

Mientras tanto, la arqueóloga de los Mugiwara lidiaba también con varios grupos de atacantes.

– ¡Ten fleur! – dijo Robin, que cruzó sus brazos y comenzó a crujir cuellos y extremidades con estoica tranquilidad. Cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo la situación de Sanji, decidió ayudarle. El cocinero estaría en una situación complicada si peleaba solo contra tres oficiales y un grupo de soldados.

Robin tenía la suerte de que su habilidad le permitía anular la ventaja de los enemigos del haki de observación. ¿De qué sirve saber que te van a aparecer brazos por todo el cuerpo que te van a tronar y medio romper los huesos? Se dio cuenta en seguida de ese hecho, ya que algunos soldados intentaron esquivarla sin éxito. Uno de ellos la disparó antes de que pudiera usar su habilidad, pero una súbita ráfaga de viento desvió la bala. Mirando el punto de origen, comprobó que el espadachín, a unos treinta metros de distancia, había usado una de sus katanas, y que la miraba de reojo mientras al mismo tiempo vigilaba a sus rivales.

– Arigato, espadachín – susurró ella mientras seguía peleando.

Y Franky, inteligentemente, usó una buena parte de su restante cola para mandar a volar bien lejos al grupo que se lanzó contra él. Dos de ellos le esquivaron, señal de que eran capaces de usar haki. Aun así, Franky no se arredró y disparó unos misiles que tenía guardados en el hombro para deshacerse de ellos. Los dos soldados cayeron al suelo cubiertos de humo y con los ojos en blanco.

– Podréis esquivar ataques normales, pero no podéis hacer nada contra súuuuperrr ataques que cubran mucho terreno – comprendió con facilidad el cyborg. Hecho eso, corrió a ayudar a Robin y Sanji, que tenían que hacer frente al mayor grupo de enemigos. Sin duda necesitarían su ayuda.

Muchos de los soldados de élite que caían al suelo se volvían a levantar, señal de su gran resistencia. Aun así, la mayoría de los Mugiwara se podían apañar para enfrentar a los grupos de enemigos. Era una pelea difícil, pero ellos se habían hecho más fuertes con cada batalla, y sobre todo, después de las peleas de Ennies Lobby y Thriller Bark. A algunos, la situación les recordaba a la vivida en la recta final del rescate de Robin. Un elevado número de enemigos bastante fuertes, entre los que había incluso algún usuario, que les atacaban en grupo.

.

Mientras los Mugiwara se dispersaban y peleaban contra los soldados de élite, Luffy observaba cuidadosamente a los dos enemigos que habían quedado ante ellos.

– Monkey D Luffy. Has causado muchos problemas en estos meses, pirata – comentó la mujer con voz neutra.

– No cabía esperar menos del hijo del revolucionario Dragón. Si por mí fuera, te llevaríamos prisionero para forzar a tu padre a rendirse… él es la autentica amenaza para el mundo, por encima de vosotros dos. Pero por lo visto, los de arriba piensan que él no cedería ni aunque tu vida corriera peligro, sin duda estarás resentido con él – añadió el otro, buscando algún tipo de reacción en Luffy. Buscando provocarle.

Pero no conocía el buen corazón de Luffy.

– Me salvó una vez la vida, pero no lo conozco. ¿Por qué tendría que estar enfadado con él? – preguntó Luffy con el ceño fruncido.

Luffy nunca había pensado mucho en su padre, pero no podía odiar a una persona que le había salvado en una ocasión. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Una parte de él tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a ese hombre que su abuelo le había dicho que era su padre. Pero Luffy no gustaba de pensar demasiado las cosas, asique desechaba rápidamente cualquier clase de conflicto emocional.

– Me pareces demasiado buena persona Luffy… seguramente os de problemas a menudo – comentó Altazor mirando a Zoro.

– Ni te los imaginas – contestó Zoro mientras rodaba los ojos, recordando todos los golpes que Luffy le había causado durmiendo siestas, huyendo, peleando…

– Shishishishi. ¿Empezamos a pelear o qué? Tenemos que escapar de aquí rápido – dijo Luffy sonriente mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

– Chicos, ese hombre es terriblemente fuerte… y la mujer también debe serlo. Pero tenemos que escapar rápido de aquí, se aproxima alguien mucho peor que ellos – dijo Altazor mientras se soltaba con suavidad del brazo de Luffy y cogía aire a pequeñas bocanadas. Sus puños se convirtieron en materia láser de color azulado, y adoptó una postura de combate. Los Mugiwara no iban a ganar solos, y no sabía cuánto tardaría en llegar ese hombre que todavía le provocaba pesadillas – Estoy agotado, pero haré lo que pueda por ayudaros. Debemos pelear juntos contra ambos. Os ayudaré para que podáis igualar su haki.

– ¿Así fue como nos esquivaste en el barco esta mañana no? – preguntó Zoro con la katana de Kuina en la boca.

– Eso y tener mucha práctica en el combate, supongo. Iré diciéndoos lo que pueda anticipar para que podáis defenderos, pero casi no puedo tenerme en pie – se excusó. Quería pelear, pero casi no podía moverse por las heridas y el cansancio. Lo haría por fuerza de voluntad, pero no esperaba mucho de sí mismo a decir verdad

– Sólo podrás hacer eso si tu haki de observación está mejor entrenado que el mío. Me libraré de ti primero, y luego acabaré con el resto – dijo el Tercero, que no se había esperado ese buen plan por parte de Altazor, y se lanzó sobre él. De debajo de la capa había sacado una extraña espada curvada, que se trataba de una cimitarra, y la otra mano se le había rodeado de una extraña aura morada. Pero Zoro y Luffy saltaron y le detuvieron a medio camino.

– No vas a tocar a mi nuevo nakama – anunció Luffy, con una mirada furiosa.

La Quinta aprovechó la oportunidad para bordear a los tres peleadores e intentar llegar a Altazor. Pero Brook se puso en medio.

– El capitán ha hablado. Tú pelearás conmigo – afirmó el músico. La mujer había parado el estoque de Brook con el brazo como si fuese la más dura de las espadas. Saltó hacia atrás y observó al músico con interés – Pero si quieres enseñarme tus pantis… – añadió Brook.

– Esqueleto pervertido – dijo ella aparentemente divertida, y lanzó una patada lateral contra Brook, que saltó hacia atrás y la pudo esquivar por poco.

– Ella está conteniéndose – comentó casualmente el Tercero, como si su pelea no fuera con él.

– Santouryuu, Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri – (Estilo de tres espadas, corte del demonio del insomnio de la noche) dijo Zoro, mientras se lanzaba sobre el enmascarado desde un lateral, con las dos espadas de sus brazos verticales y la de su boca en horizontal. Éste interpuso su extraña espada, deteniendo por poco el triple corte, y empujó a Zoro hacia atrás.

– ¡Gomu gomu no, galting! – gritó Luffy mientras lanzaba en su Gear Second una lluvia de puñetazos. El enmascarado saltó hacia atrás mientras grácilmente lograba esquivar o bloquear la lluvia de puñetazos de Luffy.

– Luffy, retrocede, Zoro, corre por la derecha – pidió Altazor. Luffy le hizo caso al instante, y por lo visto fue justo a tiempo, ya que el enemigo lanzó un corte con su espada ascendente, del cual salió una hoz de color morada que parecía peligrosa.

– Veo que sí puedes igualar mi kenbunshoku haki (haki de observación) Altazor… ellos tuvieron razón al avisar de que podías haberte vuelto un peligro para nosotros – gruñó, por primera vez molesto, el rival de esos tres. Altazor no respondió, se limitaba a seguir con sus penetrantes ojos todos los movimientos de sus… ¿aliados? ¿Amigos? Y de los del enmascarado. Siguió, dando indicaciones a ambos, hasta que finalmente Zoro y Luffy lanzaron un ataque conjunto.

– Santouryuu… ¡Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou! – (Estilo de tres espadas, cañón de 108 libras) gritó Zoro, mientras giraba sus tres espadas en el aire y el Tercero se veía obligado a saltar hacia arriba. Demasiado tarde llegó a sus oídos el cómo Altazor le gritaba a Luffy que saltara tan alto como pudiera. Ahora, en medio del aire, Luffy quedó encima de él.

– Gear Third, ¡Elephant Gun! – atacó Luffy mientras insuflaba aire en su pulgar derecho. No había podido anticipar al mismo tiempo los rápidos movimientos del espadachín y el capitán, ayudados por las indicaciones de alguien que le igualaba en kenbunshoku.

– Busoshoku – dijo el Tercero, mientras bloqueaba el golpe cruzando ambos brazos. Un color plateado oscuro se formó en sus brazos, que redujeron notablemente el impacto del tremendo puñetazo gigante del capitán de los Mugiwara. Se lanzó hacia el suelo para escapar a tiempo del puñetazo.

– Rēzā rēzā no mi ¡Hinode! – (Sol naciente) atacó el peli plateado apareciendo justo debajo del enmascarado. Éste lo había visto venir a tiempo, pero aun así el ataque de Altazor lo alcanzó de lleno… poco podía hacer para esquivarlo. El miembro del CP0 fue alcanzado de lleno por un ataque láser a distancia de color azul y dorado, y se estrelló contra el puño de Luffy. La combinación de ambas fuerzas presionando provocó una pequeña explosión, y tras despejarse el humo de la misma, el CP0 se levantó del suelo con la ropa ennegrecida y un rastro de sangre en una esquina agrietada de la máscara blanca.

– Deja de contenerte – dijeron a la vez Luffy y Altazor.

– Tener que dejar de contenerme ante escoria como vosotros… sin duda, tengo mucho en lo que mejorar – murmuró el enmascarado mientras se sacudía las ropas.

.

Mientras tanto, Usopp estaba oculto entre los árboles. Los soldados enemigos lo buscaban, pero éste estaba jugando a un arriesgado juego del escondite.

Pero no había sido así al principio. En un primer momento, al tirador le habían venido todos sus miedos clásicos y había corrido como un loco, mientras lloraba como siempre. Se había escondido, y ciertamente había dejado de lado a sus compañeros.

"¿Para qué saliste al mar?" se había reprochado a sí mismo. Él quería ser un bravo guerrero de los mares, un hombre digno de ser hijo de su padre, alguien fuerte y valiente como su madre… y sin embargo, una y otra vez huía.

En Thriller Bark, él, el gran Usopp, había salvado a toda la tripulación de una derrota segura y de vivir en las sombras para siempre, gracias a ser negativo. Ahora, no podía ser menos. Sus nakamas, su capitán, esperaban que él diera lo mejor de sí para que pudieran escapar todos de allí.

Y lo que era peor, si sus nakamas ganaban las peleas, y escapaban en el Sunny, él se quedaría solo allí.

– Debo abrazar la más vieja de las tradiciones piratas… luchar… para poder huir – se dijo a sí mismo el cobarde valiente guerrero de los mares, y armado con un tirachinas comenzó a deshacerse uno a uno de los tiradores que le buscaban por el oscuro bosque.

Suerte tenía de haber creado con Franky esas gafas de visión nocturna que ahora estaba usando

…

Volviendo con Luffy.

– Tengo entendido que ya os enfrentasteis a nuestros compañeros del CP9… y que salisteis victoriosos. Bueno, como veis, aquí no estamos todos, pero yo, como tercero, tengo una cosa en común con Rob Lucci, al que derrotaste, Mugiwara. También soy un usuario de akuma no mi – dijo el tercero mientras lanzaba a un lado su capa blanca y se deshacía así mismo de la máscara blanca.

Debajo de esas ropas blancas tenía unas extrañas prendas de colores azules, morados y negros, y varios adornos de oro cubrían sus brazos y piernas, haciendo que pareciesen piezas de armadura. Se cubría hasta la mitad del torso con una extraña prenda que se juntaba en los hombros, y en vez de pantalones usaba una especie de faldar largo que le llegaba hasta la altura de las rodillas, con esos mismos colores azules, negros y morados. Su piel, en los lugares donde era visible, era muy morena, de un tono casi marrón. Y si todo eso ya era algo que resaltaba, lo más sorprendente era lo que tenía debajo de la máscara. Una tela de color púrpura cubría su rostro desde la barbilla hasta los ojos, que eran de color púrpura y resultaban realmente imponentes, y en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, hasta llegar a la espalda, tenía unas curiosas placas metálicas que parecían una especie de corona, de color azul y ribeteado de dorado en los bordes, y que le llegaban hasta por debajo de la nuca.

– Esas ropas tan habituales del South Blue… de una región en concreto ¿quién eres? – murmuró Zoro después de tragar saliva. Algo le decía, que ahora iban a empezar los auténticos problemas. A su lado, Luffy aumentó aún más el bombeo de sangre de su Gear Second, y un par de pasos detrás de ellos, Altazor soltó un gruñido de preocupación.

– Olvidé mi nombre original hace mucho. Sirvo al Gobierno Mundial, y los nombres de nuestro pasado son algo irrelevante al lado de nuestro gran objetivo. No obstante, el nombre que recibí al unirme al Chiper Pol Aigis... es Chacal – dijo mientras deslizaba sus ojos de uno en uno. Debajo de la tela que le cubría, Luffy pudo notar lo que pareció ser una breve sonrisa de desprecio – Y ahora os enseñaré mi fruta del diablo. No es una logia, porque es aún mejor que las logias. Akuma no mi del tipo zoan mitógica: hito hito no mi, modelo Anubis.

– ¿Zoan mitológica? – se sorprendió Zoro. Altazor se limitó a soltar un gruñido.

El rostro del moreno comenzó a estirarse, hasta que se convirtió en un hocico. Unas orejas alargadas, verticales y picudas le crecieron donde antes había tenido orejas normales, y creció más de medio metro, alcanzando los dos metros y medio de altura. De la hoz que había llevado hasta ese momento salió un extensor, el cual salió del centro de dicha hoz, que al mismo tiempo se hizo doble, volviéndose una guadaña de doble filo. Los músculos de Chacal se reforzaron y abultaron, y la piel morena se tornó de un color que mezclaba ese tono moreno con el azul. Unos brillantes tatuajes blancos en forma de patrones de símbolos extraños le aparecieron en los brazos.

Por último, sus manos se volvieron garras, y la tela del rostro cayó al suelo, revelando una cara ahora que mezclaba a un perro y un felino, y que se parecía mucho aun chacal, pero con el morro aún más largo. Les dedicó una sonrisa ladina, mientras giraba su arma a gran velocidad y adoptaba una posición de sobrada seguridad.

– Ahora sí que iré en serio – anunció en un tono en el que claramente se burlaba de sus enemigos.

– Este tipo me irrita – gruñó Luffy mientras saltaba sobre él. Chacal le esquivó sin esfuerzo y le hizo rodar por los suelos haciendo una llave. Zoro atacó su lateral, pero Chacal interpuso su guardabrazo, imbuido de haki, contra las katanas de Zoro. Le detuvo sin esfuerzo, y luego le empujó y le lanzó hacia atrás.

– ¿De verdad creéis poder derrotarme? – cuestionó Chacal.

– Le prometí a Nami que la sacaría de aquí a salvo – contestó Luffy mientras se abalanzaba con todo lo que tenía sobre Chacal.

– La bruja te ha hechizado – rezongó Zoro mientras seguía a su capitán.

Y por no ser menos, Altazor se lanzó al ataque también.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo, que ha servido para establecer las batallas individuales de la parte final del arco. Como veis, no todas serán especialmente largas, ni detalladas. Las batallas más largas en un futuro ocuparán capítulos enteros, pero de momento, no me gusta extender hasta el infinito las escenas de pelea.**

 **El siguiente capítulo estará subido lo antes posible, y en él llegaremos al momento culmen de las peleas y nos enteraremos de cómo los Mguiwara pudieron llegar volando hasta la explanada…**

 **Como siempre, espero vuestras reviews! Gracias a todos por el apoyo**


	11. Una pelea difícil

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Llegamos a otro capítulo. ¿Por qué actualizo relativamente rápido ésta vez? Simple, tener un apoyo tan intenso por parte de uno de tus dos escritores (escritora en éste caso) favoritos de fanfiction es motivo suficiente para recuperar todas las ganas, motivación, e incluso inspiración para seguir desarrollando el fic. Gracias Karou!**

 **Espero que éste capítulo os guste, es un capítulo intenso, cargado de acción y de momentos épicos a la par que divertidos, y que pone el broche casi final a este primer arco de mi fic. No os preocupéis, porque el fic no acabe con esto, de hecho, este fic no es más que una "introducción" del largo largo viaje que os aguarda a los que lo leáis (aunque no tan largo como el que Oda sama tiene planeado, eso sí que no) Sin más que decir, espero vuestras reviews, y os dejo con el capítulo**

* * *

.

 **ARCO DE SIARAMINA**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

 **UNA PELEA DIFÍCIL**

.

– ¿De verdad creéis poder derrotarme? – cuestionó Chacal, en su forma mitológica de Anubis.

– Le prometí a Nami que la sacaría de aquí a salvo – contestó Luffy mientras se abalanzaba con todo lo que tenía sobre Chacal.

– La bruja te ha hechizado – rezongó Zoro mientras seguía a su capitán.

Y por no ser menos, Altazor se lanzó al ataque también.

– Gomu gomu no, ¡gatling! – dijo Luffy mientras enviaba su torrente de puñetazos metralleta contra el usuario de la akuma no mi de Anubis. Éste le esquivó sin esfuerzo moviendo y arqueando su cuerpo a velocidades imposibles.

– Santoryuu ¡Oni Giri! – (Estilo de tres espadas, Corte del Demonio) atacó Zoro cruzando las espadas de sus brazos mientras saltaba hacia Chacal.

– Busoshoku – contestó Chacal, cruzando sus dos antebrazos ante el ataque de Zoro. Las tres espadas fueron detenidas por los brazos imbuidos de haki de color plateado oscuro, y luego Zoro fue lanzado hacia atrás tras un esfuerzo por parte de Chacal. Luffy atacó de nuevo, obligando a Chacal a hacer uso de su guadaña.

– Black Crash – (choque negro) dijo Chacal, y del movimiento de su guadaña salió una fuerza destructiva azul y morada, directa contra Luffy. Zoro se incorporó dolorido del lugar donde había terminado al ser arrastrado por el suelo por la fuerza del ataque de Chacal. No llegaría a tiempo para proteger a su capitán, comprendió preocupado. Por suerte, no solo estaban ellos dos combatiendo.

– Rēzā rēzā no mi ¡Sunrise Shield! – (Escudo del amanecer) gritó Altazor, apareciendo de la nada e interponiéndose entre la lanza-guadaña de Chacal, y el cuerpo de Luffy. Tenía los brazos cruzados ante el pecho, y un gran escudo láser circular de color azul brotó de sus manos, provocando un choque de poderes que rápidamente iba perdiendo el peli plateado. Luffy se dio cuenta, y extendió un brazo agarrándose a una roca del suelo, y el otro para enrollar a Altazor por la cintura y lanzarlos a ambos contra el suelo antes de que el escudo se rompiera. Luffy, al ser de goma, rebotó tranquilamente contra el suelo, mientras Altazor era estampado de cara contra la tierra, dejando un surco en la misma. Se levantó mientras se sacudía tierra de la cara, y miró a Luffy molesto.

– ¿Se supone que eso era para ayudarme? – preguntó mientras notaba la pérdida de energía de ese escudo que había usado para proteger a Luffy.

– Sí claro. Zoro no se quejaba tanto al principio – comentó como si tal cosa el peli negro mientras volvía a avanzar lentamente hacia Chacal. Altazor pudo imaginarse por lo que el peli verde habría pasado en muchas ocasiones, y le compadeció ligeramente. Altazor, Luffy y Zoro se resituaron frente a Chacal, que de momento se limitó a descender levitando con gracilidad y elegancia hasta el suelo, y a observarles sin signos externos de preocupación.

– Monkey D Luffy, tengo una duda – dijo de pronto el peli plateado, mientras volvía a usar a Luffy como punto de apoyo – ¿Cómo llegasteis hasta aquí cayendo del cielo? – preguntó, mirando hacia arriba.

– Shishishishishi – se rió Luffy mientras recordaba ese "divertido" momento.

.

 **Flashback. Regresando a la cueva del Phoneglyph…**

Los Mugiwara discutían y se peleaban unos con otros intentando subirse a la moto. Al final, Franky terminó sentado en la parte trasera de la moto, sujeto por unos cables que él mismo colocó rápidamente. Luffy detrás de Nami, y Sanji, Usopp, Brook y Chopper sentados en las partes laterales del aerodeslizador, con los pies colgando hacia el vacío y sujetos a las piezas centrales con todas sus fuerzas.

Y Zoro terminó sentado entre Franky y Luffy, con Robin a horcajadas encima de él. Eso sí que había sido algo molesto para el peli verde, y el espadachín había protestado. Por supuesto, Sanji había intentado que Robin se sentara sobre él, y la cosa habría terminado en una batalla entre el cocinero y el espadachín, pero Nami había dado cuatro gritos y había cortado toda discusión antes de su comienzo. Robin, voluntariamente, había saltado sobre las rodillas de Zoro, y se había quedado allí sentada como si la cosa no fuera con ella. Zoro había desviado la vista incómodo, y se había encontrado con la mirada de Luffy, que no parecía entender lo que pasaba pero le resultaba tremendamente divertido.

"Algún día mataré a este capitán idiota" pensó Zoro.

Antes de ponerse en marcha, Robin tuvo la ocurrencia de hacer aparecer unas cuantas decenas de manos fleur para proteger a sus nakamas y que pudieran agarrarse a algo más que a hierros medio sueltos.

– Chicos, sujetaos fuerte, el viaje va a ser movido – les había anunciado Nami antes de apretar el acelerador y saltar de terraza en terraza usando las piernas de Luffy como si fueran muelles para poder elevarse. Habían dejado atrás esa gran caverna natural y a las estatuas, pero algo les decía a todos los Mugiwara que allí habían peleado, que una parte de ese lugar se iba con ellos. Fue una extraña y breve sensación, pero algo les hizo estar seguros de que no se iban con las manos vacías, aunque ninguno supo poner en palabras esa sensación.

Ninguno, salvo Luffy, que se llevaba con él un secreto fundamental para el futuro.

Después, habían atravesado los pasillos, pasado por las puertas bloqueadas gracias (o por culpa) de Zoro (ahí Robin volvió a dirigir una mirada medio enfadada a Zoro, al que le cayó una gota de sudor frío por la frente, y después habían salido al exterior. Allí Nami había acelerado, y se había preparado para deshacer el camino andado bajando las rampas laterales del inmenso espolón de roca del centro de la ciudad.

– ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa Nami! – gritó Luffy para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de los motores y el viento.

– Lo sé, lo sé – contestó ella nerviosamente. Altazor no iba a aguantar mucho más, si es que seguía con vida. La intución de Luffy le decía que no tenían casi tiempo, que cada segundo era más valioso que el anterior.

– ¡TENGO UNA SÚUUUPERR IDEA! ¡SIGUE RECTO NAMI! – gritó Franky de repente mientras señalaba con su brazo hacia el espolón final de la ciudadela de la enorme ciudad. Nami frenó el aerodeslizador y se giró hacia Franky.

– ¿Estás loco Franky? ¡Nos mataremos todos! – gritó ella, y sus palabras fueron apoyadas por Sanji, Usopp y Chopper. Robin, Brook y Zoro, como siempre, no dijeron nada y mantuvieron su expresión neutra.

– Yo no, porque soy de goma – dijo el capitán.

– Yo tampoco, porque ya estoy muerto yohohoho – aprovechó Brook para decir. Ambos se llevaron un puñetazo en la cabeza por parte de Nami.

– ¡Callaos! ¡Tenemos prisa! – gritó la peli naranja. Franky recolocó para sorpresa de Nami uno de los motores de la parte de atrás, y volvió a tomar la palabra.

– Usaremos uno de mis Coup de Vent para impulsarnos y coger la máxima velocidad posible, y otro para frenar el aterrizaje – explicó Franky usando sus dedos para señalar las dos ideas que había tenido – Cuando estemos cerca del suelo, saltaremos. Si hacemos los cálculos súper correctos, podemos caer justo en la zona donde dejamos el Sunny. ¿Tenemos prisa no? – explicó Franky.

– Sí pero… no quiero que todos estemos en peligro – contestó Nami, que cruzó una mirada angustiada con Robin. La peli negra le dirigió una mirada serena que parecía decir "confío en todos vosotros"

– Oe, Nami. Estaremos bien, tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa. Y si algo sale mal, os protegeré a todos – dijo Luffy dirigiéndola una mirada llena de seguridad y confianza. Nami cerró la boca, y sostuvo la mirada de Luffy. Finalmente, como siempre, asintió.

– Confío en ti, mi capitán – fue todo lo que dijo la navegante con voz suave, imitando la simple mirada de la arqueóloga. Luego de eso cambió su tono de voz y miró a Franky – Por la posición de las estrellas y mi log pose, tenemos que saltar exactamente por allí, es el lugar idóneo para coger impulso – explicó la navegante señalando un punto situado entre dos destruidas columnas, iluminadas por la claridad de la luna. En medio de ambas, se encontraba casualmente lo que parecía los restos de un tejado de pizarra que hacían la función de rampa de lanzamiento. Entre su posición y las columnas habría unos cien metros de distancia – Pero me es imposible medir la distancia sin más datos, o sin ver desde arriba el terreno Franky.

– ¡Tranquila por eso! Cuando estuvimos descansando hace horas preparé un Súperrrr mapa que he memorizado, y ya he calculado las distancias que tenemos que recorrer. Tenemos que usar cuatro segundos de Coup de Vent para coger mayor impulso, y saltar a una velocidad de impulso de más de doscientos kilómetros por hora – explicó Franky haciendo gala de su gran inteligencia – Y luego usaremos dos Coup de Vent de dos segundos cada uno para controlar el vuelo y mantener el impulso descendente hacia el lago. Me quedaré con menos de la mitad de mi cola, pero con eso podremos lograrlo. Cuando estemos llegando al suelo, ceba los motores para mantener esta súper moto aerodeslizadora en el aire, y saltaremos justo sobre los enemigos que Luffy dice que puede haber.

 **Tema recomendado: One Piece OST - Run Away (Duración 2:01)**

– No entiendo nada, pero ¡suena divertido shishishishi! ¡Vamos allá! – gritó Luffy, que por lo que había entendido, lo que iban a hacer era como si montaran en una montaña rusa, o en una lanzadera.

Nami ya no dijo nada más, y aceleró al máximo el vehículo.

– ¡Lo va a hacer! – gritó Usopp aterrado. Chopper lagrimeaba mientras se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas a lo que pillaba cerca, y Robin aprovechó para pegar su cuerpo al del espadachín.

– ¡Qué-qué haces! – masculló Zoro alarmado por la cercanía con la peli negra, pero ya no había tiempo para más.

– ¡COUP DE VEEEEEENT! – gritó Franky, juntando sus dos brazos y utilizando su cañón de aire para aumentar notablemente la velocidad.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡YOHOOOOHOOOOO! ¡SÚUUUUUUUUUPER! ¡SUGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! – berrearon, gritaron, se rieron o lloraron unos y otros Mugiwara, cada uno reaccionando a su manera. A Sanji, Luffy y Usopp les recordó totalmente a cuando cayeron al "vacío" en la isla del cielo, hacia ya un tiempo.

Cuántos recuerdos

En cuestión de segundos, a la enorme velocidad que iban, dejaron atrás la ciudad y comenzaron a caer hacia las laderas de la montaña, en medio del rugido del viento. Los Mugiwara se agarraban a lo que podían, y mientras seguían cayendo, el viento les hacía entrecerrar los ojos y les movía la boca con un extraño sonido.

– Ble ble ble – se río Luffy de su propia voz, provocando algunas carcajadas medio histéricas en los que le escucharon.

– ¡Caemos muy rápido! ¡Segundo coup de vent! – les avisó Franky, antes de volver a usarlo. Volvieron a aumentar la velocidad y a continuar un descenso constante, y no mucho más tarde lo usó una tercera vez.

– ¡Veo el Sunny! – avisó de pronto Nami, que tenía una vista penetrante.

– Yo veo enemigos – anunció Zoro interesado. La velocidad de descenso se iba reduciendo rápidamente, y ya podían entenderse unos a otros sin gritar.

– Eso son problemas – comentó Usopp.

– Eso es diversión – replicó Luffy con una gran sonrisa – ¡Veo a Altazor! – gritó Luffy por último, y sin más, saltó de la moto desde una altura de más de cien metros, como si tal cosa. Total, no se iba a hacer auténtico daño. Cómo descendieron los demás, pues fue sencillo: usando los motores de la mano para saltar desde una altura bastante menos suicida.

 **Fin del flashback…**

 **.**

– Luego te lo cuento – le contestó Luffy a Altazor, que dio una seca cabezada afirmativa. Chacal volvía a avanzar, pero Zoro atacó primero. Altazor saltó hacia él justo a tiempo para apartarle de un nuevo ataque morado del CP0, que dejó un enorme surco humeante y profundo en el suelo.

– No os precipitéis – pidió Altazor. Zoro asintió, pero el capitán de los Mugiwara o no le escuchó, o no quiso escucharle.

– ¡GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA! – gritón Luffy pasando junto a ellos. Sus brazos salieron de atrás hacia delante disparados, pero Chacal se limitó a saltar hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque, anticipándolo con su haki, y hacer descender su guadaña con la intención de cortar los brazos del peli negro. Altazor dio un salto, y consiguió interponer su espada Saijo Ö Wazamono y salvar las extremidades de Luffy, que las hizo regresar a su estado normal con un sonoro chasquido.

– Asique la Kiba Daiyamondo en el fondo no se perdió con la destrucción de tu reino – pareció comprender Chacal mientras dirigía una mirada analizadora a la espada.

– Desgraciado – fue todo lo que respondió Altazor, mientras hacía brotar un rayo de luz de sus espadas y forzaba a Chacal a retroceder mientras interponía su arma para evitar que el ataque le golpeara.

– Parece que voy a estar algo en peligro por aquí – añadió Chacal, mientras sus ojos morados se estrechaban en dos finas rendijas cargadas de malicia, dirigida toda ella contra el peli plateado en específico.

Con un grito de rabia, pero evitando perder el control, Altazor se lanzó sobre Chacal. Esas palabras no era una frase típica de ese agente del Gobierno. Esas palabras eran una de las formas de burlarse de cierto Almirante de la Marina, y Chacal lo sabía muy bien, y sabía el efecto que tendría sobre el peli plateado usarlas. Altazor olvidó por unos segundos el dolor y el cansancio y lanzaba tajos a toda velocidad con sus dos espadas, pudiendo casi igualar la velocidad y fuerza de Chacal. En un punto en que el choque de sus armas les dejó peligrosamente cerca, Altazor volvió a usar su akuma no mi.

– Yari no karada – (Cuerpo de lanzas) dijo rápidamente, y varias zonas de su cuerpo se volvieron lásers, y salieron disparadas convertidas en afilados pinchos que le dieron la forma de un puerco espín incompleto.

Chacal contraatacó a su vez.

– Unmei no baransu – (Balanza del Destino) dijo, y las lanzas de Altazor quedaron estático a un palmo del cuerpo del CP0. Algo muy extraño ocurrió, pero el ataque del peli plateado se deshizo en el aire como polvo al viento, para luego ser pateado éste con una fuerza sorpresiva y brutal por Chacal. Altazor rodó por el suelo hasta quedar cerca del agua del lago, boca arriba, y con un fuerte dolor en el estómago producto del golpe.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – exigió saber Luffy mientras volvía a atacar a Chacal en su Gear Second. El hombre de ojos morados se agachó, esquivando una velocísima patada de Luffy, y luego saltó hacia atrás, esquivando una ráfaga de puñetazos del peli negro, para después lanzarse de nuevo a la carga mientras contestaba sobre la marcha la pregunta del capitán.

– Balanceo el poder de mi enemigo, y el mío. Si mi voluntad supera a la de mi enemigo, su ataque queda anulado. Y en todo mi grupo, nadie tiene una mayor voluntad que la mía – contestó tranquilamente Chacal, mientras golpeaba a Luffy en el rostro con un puño imbuido de haki de armadura y le estrellaba contra el suelo. Seguidamente detuvo las espadas descendentes de Zoro, que volvía a la carga, y le empujó hacia atrás.

Chacal era perfectamente capaz de contener a Luffy, a un Zoro que no estaba ni al sesenta por ciento de su aguante habitual, y a un Altazor que estaba realmente agotado y herido, incapaz de moverse, y ni siquiera parecía estar empleándose a fondo. La pelea se antojaba cada vez más complicada.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos, Brook continuaba su pelea contra la misteriosa quinta miembro del CP0. Ella no parecía tomarse en serio la pelea, ya que de vez en cuando hacía algún comentario relacionado con Brook, o con el paisaje, o con su vida. Uno de esos comentarios fue que Brook no era muy galán al estar peleando contra una mujer.

– No me gusta pelear contra señoritas, pero vosotros nos habéis atacado primero. Debo defender a mis nakamas – había respondido Brook, aunque en seguida se había dejado llevar por su lado fetichista – Aunque si hicieras el favor de mostrarme tus panties, podríamos zanjar la pelea en un empate.

– Vaya un viejo esqueleto pervertido – fue la respuesta de la enmascarada, que llevaba ya un rato usando un estoque muy delgado para enfrentarse a Brook – ¿Eres consciente de que podría matarte cuando quisiera? – añadió ella súbitamente, y debajo de la máscara el músico de los Mugiwara creyó entrever un brillo letal de color verde que duró un segundo.

– ¿Y por qué no lo haces? – preguntó Brook, mientras saltaba a una roca, y de ella, se lanzaba desde las alturas con su estoque por delante contra la Quinta – Swallow Bond Avant – (Golondrina al Frente) dijo Brook mientras descendía como una flecha, pero su rival le esquivó por poco e interpuso su propio estoque entre ambos.

– Simple, el momento de que nuestros caminos se crucen aún no ha llegado… los Mugiwara y el Chiper Pol Aigis 0 no deberíamos estar peleando, aunque ahora que estamos haciéndolo, nunca habrá ocasión de ver cuán fuertes podríais haber llegado a ser – fue la extraña respuesta de la mujer, que dejó su estoque reposando junto a su capa.

– ¿Por qué razón? Suena como una profecía – cuestionó Brook mientras mantenía la guardia alta.

– ¿Eres un esqueleto que camina, y habla, y está vivo, y te resultan extrañas mis palabras? – se sorprendió la mujer, para luego levantar el estoque – Esta pelea no tiene sentido, no es lo suficientemente estimulante para mí. Al menos mi maestro está entretenido con los miembros más fuertes de vuestra modesta tripulación, pero yo solo te tengo a ti para saciarme… Todos vosotros sois aún demasiado débiles, no tiene sentido que use mi akuma no mi contra ti. No eres digno de ella actualmente – añadió ella mientras volvía a lanzarse al ataque, atacando con ataques asaetadores a Brook, y causándole varios cortes en el traje y en el afro. ¡Noooo el afro NOOO!

– Yohohohoho, si eres una usuaria, te obligaré a usar tu poder – respondió Brook, que súbitamente comenzó a desplazarse mucho más rápido, captando el interés de la enmascarada.

– Muéstrame si hay una verdadera razón para que los de arriba os tema, huesos – dijo la mujer.

 **Simultáneamente, a unos doscientos metros de distancia, acercándonos a los lindes del bosque de las laderas**

Un poco más lejos de las peleas de esos cinco, Robin y Sanji habían empezado peleando en solitario con casi todos los soldados que les habían seguido, pero Sanji había sufrido un par de cortes y heridas en las piernas y brazos producto de las habilidades de los tres oficiales enemigos, y se había visto obligado a centrarse en ellos tres, mientras ayudaba como podía a la arqueóloga, aun a costa de su propia integridad física. Y Robin estaba cansada de tanta pelea que llevaban a lo largo de esa noche, primero con las estatuas y ahora con las tropas del Gobierno, con los brazos aún cruzados ante el pecho y manteniendo a raya a los tres soldados que quedaban en pie, todos ellos con haki de observación y de armadura.

Había podido hacer frente a los pocos que persiguieron a Sanji y a los que la siguieron a ella, y justo cuando uno de ellos estaba a punto de superar a Robin, y el cocinero estaba bloqueado por los capitanes enemigos, incluido uno de ellos que debía ser un usuario de akuma no mi, alguien salvó a Robin.

– ¡Strong Right! – (Derechazo fuerte) gritó Franky, que se había visto entretenido en el camino hasta sus compañeros por un par de soldados bastante fuertes, pero finalmente había podido llegar hasta ellos, justo a tiempo para atizar un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro al soldado más adelantado, que no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y salió volando por los aires hasta caer al lago.

Con la llegada de ese nuevo enemigo, uno de los tres oficiales enemigos dejó de pelear con Sanji, y usando la habilidad del Rokushiki Geppou se lanzó dando patadas en el aire sobre Franky, que ésta vez si pudo protegerse a tiempo y detener la patada del enemigo. Ahora Sanji podía pelear en una igualdad de condiciones mayor, aunque estaba algo cansado por la pelea tan complicada que había sostenido hasta ese momento. Uno de los oficiales, un hombre alto y de pelo largo pelo rubio, se llevó la primera patada seria del cocinero de los Mugiwara y fue arrastrado por el suelo a consecuencia del impacto. Acto seguido, de su mano salieron unas extrañas extensiones de color blanquecino, muy puntiagudas, que Sanji logró romper a tiempo con una patada.

– ¡Cómo te atreves a romper mis uñas! – gritó el rubio.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – replicó Sanji mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos y observaba de reojo al otro oficial enemigo, por si se le ocurría atacar a su Robin chwan.

– Me llamo Alec, y soy un usuario de akuma no mi, no como tú, simple pirata sin habilidades. Soy el usuario de la Tsume Tsume no mi, soy un hombre uña. Puedo hacer que mis uñas crezcan a toda velocidad, y luego encogerlas, o dispararlas si me interesa. Las uñas son una parte muy valiosa de los humanos, por tanto yo soy mejor que cualquier humano, y tú te has atrevido a romperlas – se ufanó el joven de pelo rubio mientras extendía los brazos hacia lo alto, pero cuando dijo esas palabras finales dirigió a Sanji una seria mirada cargada de rabia.

– Menuda estupidez – contestó Sanji mientras se encendía un cigarro – Usar las manos para pelear, y luego quejarse de que sean dañadas… es por eso que yo jamás usaré mis manos para el combate – dijo el rubio, mientras volvía a lanzarse al ataque dando un gran salto.

 **Al otro lado del lago…**

Chopper y Nami, por su parte, habían sido más inteligentes que los demás. Usando la velocidad superior de Chopper en su forma de reno, habían dejado atrás al nutrido grupo de perseguidores que les seguía, pese a que éstos utilizaban unos extraños aparatos en los pies que les hacían correr mucho más rápido de lo normal, y se habían ocultado detrás de unos salientes rocosos cercanos al agua, a una buena distancia de los perseguidores, que se habían dispersado buscándolos. Los sonidos, ataques, gritos y explosiones de la batalla del grupo principal de los Mugiwara, casi al otro lado del lago, les llegaban lejanos y apagados.

– Nami, los chicos necesitan ayuda, ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Chopper, que había recuperado su forma habitual para ser menos visible.

– No lo sé – contestó Nami, que realmente ahora no sabía qué hacer. No se había esperado ver tantos soldados, ni tan fuertes, ni que otros dos miembros del maldito CP0 hubieran acudido a aquella isla. La situación estaba desbordando a la navegante, que sentía que poco o muy poco podía hacer para ayudar a su capitán y sus nakamas – No sé qué podemos hacer, Chopper, aparte de mantener ocupado a estos sujetos – dijo finalmente la peli naranja mientras miraba entre las rendijas de una roca a los enemigos que aún estaban a una buena distancia mientras revisaban todo el terreno. Súbitamente, un par de ellos miraron _justamente_ hacia donde ellos estaban, gritaron algo al resto de sus compañeros, y todo el grupo avanzó a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

– ¿Nos han visto? – preguntó Chopper, y la respuesta llegó por varios disparos que pasaron sobre sus cabezas – ¡Cómo nos han visto! – se indignó Chopper.

– Ya tendremos tiempo de pensarlo, ahora corramos Chopper kun – contestó la navegante. El doctor se volvió a transformar a su forma Walk Point, y Nami se subió a él mientras volvían a emprender la huida. Nami usó sus conocimientos climatológicos y su clima tact para poder defenderse de los ataques de los soldados enemigos en la huida, y poco a poco consiguieron volver a abrir distancia entre ellos y los perseguidores.

– Nami, si seguimos bordeando el lago, tarde o temprano regresaremos donde los demás – comentó Chopper mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarla.

– Lo sé, pero ahora lo único que podemos hacer es huir – le explicó Nami, mientras seguía pensando en un plan. Súbitamente, la navegante recordó que, en palabras del peli plateado, una amenaza mayor estaba por llegar a la isla – Mono amarillo… me pregunto si será ese tipo el que esté viniendo para acá. No creo que sea ninguno de éstos, a Altazor le daba tanto miedo, siendo tan fuerte como era… – pensó Nami, y la preocupación se hizo visible en su rostro.

– ¿Mono amarillo? ¿Qué es eso, Nami? – preguntó Chopper confuso. Nami le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y le quitó de preocupaciones con una sonrisa.

Me preguntó quién será, pensó la navegante, cuidando de no hablar en voz alta ahora. Si es más fuerte que Altazor, que ha podido derrotar a dos miembros del CP0, y a un montón de soldados… ¿qué podremos hacer nosotros?

– Nami, me preocupa un poco ese chico que Luffy dice que será nuestro nuevo nakama – dijo de pronto Chopper.

– ¿Por qué? – dijo Nami, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

– Estaba muy herido y agotado, no creo que pueda pelear contra esos tipos tan fuertes mucho tiempo… mi deber como médico – explicó Chopper, ligeramente avergonzado de haber salido huyendo, cosa que Nami entendió al instante.

– Te sientes culpable de haber huido de allí, pero hemos hecho lo correcto. Estamos ganando tiempo Chopper, no te preocupes por el resto – dijo Nami, pero luego le sonrió y añadió una frase más – Pero yo también estoy preocupada, sobre todo por Luffy. Ya sabes, él no es capaz de no meterse en líos si no podemos estar ahí para ayudarle.

– ¿Volvemos con ellos? – preguntó el médico.

– Eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer, Chopper – contestó la navegante, y ambos apretaron el paso mientras seguían bordeando el lago.

…

Y mientras los Mugiwara peleaban por sus vidas, un hombre alto con un traje amarillo y naranja, observó un reloj de pulsera que llevaba en su antebrazo izquierdo.

– Faltan cinco minuuuuuutos – dijo, y sus palabras sonaron como una sentencia.

El tiempo seguía avanzando, y cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para que Kizaru Borsalino llegara a la isla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo chicos. Una vez más, agradezco mucho a karou y a falkner por todo el apoyo que le están dando a éste pequeño fic que poco a poco va cogiendo forma y creciendo.**

 **No me queda mucho que añadir, salvo que en el próximo capítulo se producirá el inicio del desenlace de éste primer arco. Los que esperéis largas batallas, pasados de los enemigos, nuevos power ups, no los tendréis en este arco. Los Mugiwara no están preparados para pelear contra el CP0 y contra las tropas de élite del Gobierno, y mucho menos para enfrentarse a un Almirante de la Marina.**

 **Como dijo Usopp, y antes que él Jack Sparrow, en estos capítulos hay que pelear, para poder huir después. El arco contra el CP0 llegará algún día, pero queda mucho para que llegue. Ahí sí conoceremos el pasado de cada uno de sus miembros, sus motivaciones, veremos el alcance de su poder y detallaremos en profundidad cada una de las peleas. Esto es solo un aperitivo**

 **...**

 **Espero vuestras reviews yarotomos! Me las estoy ganando creo yo!  
**


	12. La llegada del Almirante

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Actualicé rápido una vez más, ¿no? Estoy con ganas, y con algo de tiempo, cosa extraña, asique he podido avanzar a pasos agigantados en la historia y estar cerca, muy cerca, de llegar al final del primer arco. Los que adoren los momentos épicos, tendrán para disfrutar éste capítulo y el próximo. Los que prefieran momentos cotidianos, escenas de los Mugiwara comprando, o en el Sunny, o haciendo el loco, cabra, gamba, moñas, como se le llame donde sea que me leáis, los próximos capítulos serán los vuestros.**

 **Dicho esto, estamos ante el penúltimo capítulo del arco de la isla de Siaramina. La isla quedará atrás pronto, pero sus consecuencias acompañarán a los personajes durante años. Dejándoos con esta pequeña intriga, espero que disfrutéis el capítulo. Y espero, como siempre, que os animéis a dejar una review para este modesto intento de escritor!**

* * *

 **.**

 **ARCO DE SIARAMINA**

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

 **LA LLEGADA DEL ALMIRANTE**

 **.**

 **Tema recomendado: One piece ost Luffy vs Ratchet Round 1 extended (duración 3:14)**

Luffy y Zoro seguían su pelea con el autodenominado Chacal, pero no conseguían ningún avance. Lo único que estaban logrando era cansarse, y mantener ocupado a un enemigo más rápido, hábil, y que siempre se anticipaba a sus movimientos. Desde hacía un par de minutos, no disponían del apoyo del peli plateado, que gracias a su haki podía igualar los movimientos y golpes de ese agente tan poderoso, por lo que solamente la enorme compenetración entre ambos, y los reflejos de cada uno muy bien desarrollados surgidos de un sinfín de peleas, les habían permitido esquivar o reducir los daños de los ataques de Chacal, al menos, de la mayoría de ellos. Zoro había tenido que envainar una de sus espadas porque se había dañado el brazo izquierdo de seriedad cuando no pudo esquivar una fuerte patada, y Luffy tenía los nudillos sangrantes de chocar sus puños con el haki de armadura de Chacal, que le causaba contusiones y heridas aunque fuese de goma.

– Luffy – llamó Zoro a su capitán. El ceño levemente fruncido de ambos era suficiente para que cualquiera que les conociera supiera que, realmente, estaban en serios problemas, y no tenían muy claro cómo salir de ellos.

– Dime Zoro – contestó el susodicho, tomando un poco de distancia con Chacal.

– Altazor no se ha movido – advirtió el peli verde, y luego sus ojos mostraron una gran resolución – Lo contendré por un minuto, ve a ver si está vivo aún – pidió pragmáticamente, y luego, se lanzó por enésima vez sobre Chacal, que se vio levemente sorprendido por la fuerza e intensidad con la que atacaba el espadachín, que ahora sí iba con todo.

Luffy no perdió el tiempo, y usando el Soru que había aprendido en Ennies Lobby, llegó en cuestión de segundos donde Altazor estaba tirado. Se le había roto, y sus restos regaban en pedazos el suelo, la coraza de metal que había usado para protegerse el pecho hasta ese momento, y que ya antes había estado medio rota de su pelea con Sadous, y sus ropas cada vez estaban más hechas jirones. Se lo encontró con los ojos abiertos, boqueando por respirar y con un hilillo de sangre en la boca y en la frente nuevos.

– Oe, deja de dormir, tenemos que patear el culo de ese tipo – intentó sonreírle el capitán de los Mugiwara, mientras le tendía la mano, pero Altazor a duras penas pudo agarrarse a la mano que tendía el D, y cuando estuvo en pie, le fallaron las rodillas y habría caído de bruces de no ser porque Luffy le sostuvo.

– No puedo… no puedo más – consiguió decir, antes de quedarse semi inconsciente. Luffy le sentó en el suelo, y le puso una mano en el hombro mientras se agachaba junto a él. A sus espaldas, el D podía escuchar, cada vez más cerca, los sonidos de los choques de espada de Zoro y Chacal, pero no se preocupó. Zoro le había prometido un minuto, y el capitán confiaba plenamente en su tripulación, y de forma especial en su segundo al mando. Centró su atención de nuevo en Altazor, que estaba a unos segundos de quedarse definitivamente inconsciente.

– ¡Ey! ¡Altazor! Ese tipo es jodidamente fuerte… no sé si podremos ganarle Zoro y yo solos, pero si no puedes más, quédate ahí y descansa. Me ocuparé de todo, te lo prometo, así me cueste la vida – dijo Luffy, intentando mostrarse comprensivo con el peli plateado. Éste, al oír como ese chico más joven que él le tenía lástima, apretó un puño y se alzó por pundonor y orgullo puro sobre sus codos, gruñendo por el dolor de las heridas de sus brazos y el profundo corte de uno de sus hombros.

– Que el hijo de Mokey D Dragon me tenga que tener lástima… qué pensaría de mi Shanks – logró decir mientras de nuevo era ayudado a ponerse en pie por Luffy.

– Espera, ¿conoces a Shanks? – se sorpendió Luffy, dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva.

– Sí, ¿no te lo dije antes? Él me habló de ti por primera vez, pero tenemos que salir vivos de aquí si quieres volver a verle – riñó Altazor al peli negro – Yo te traje hasta esa cueva, yo tengo la culpa de todo, sospecho lo que has visto allí dentro, y para hacer pagar a estos hijos de puta todo el mal que han causado, y hacer un mundo mejor tú debes seguir con vida, maldita sea – le espetó Altazor mientras se mantenía en pie por pura fuerza de voluntad – Yo soy el culpable de que tú estés en peligro, he estado mucho tiempo siguiendo tu rastro y esperando la oportunidad… para traerte a este lugar. No pienso cargar sobre mi conciencia con tu muerte, suficientes cargas tengo ya en ella… asique ni se te ocurra morir, maldita sea Luffy – exigió por último, mientras tironeaba de la chaqueta del capitán.

De repente, Zoro pasó volando junto a ellos por una explosión morada que produjo Chacal, y se estrelló contra el suelo inconsciente y con un gran corte nuevo en el pecho, que por suerte no era muy profundo.

– ¡Zoro! – gritó Luffy, e iba a correr hacia él, pero Chacal fue más rápido.

– Basta ya de juegos – dijo, y lanzó un extraño ataque con unas vendas amarillentas que salieron de su guardabrazo y con las que intentó envolver a Luffy. Altazor utilizó una de sus espadas para cortar las vendas antes de que alcanzaran a Luffy, y con sus últimas energías, usó su ataque final, a una potencia muy reducida para lo que a su máxima capacidad podía haber sido.

– Como si te lo fuera a permitir. Rēzā Rēzā no mi ¡IKARI NO UMEI! – (Láser láser no mi, Furia del Destino) gritó Altazor mientras colocaba la palma de su mano extendida ante el cuerpo de Chacal, y se agarraba el antebrazo con la otra mano para darle estabilidad. El agente del CP0, por primera vez en todo aquel combate se preocupó de su integridad física. Usando su poder, formó un manto que era como una capa entre él y el ataque, pero aun así, el impacto del rayo láser azul que salió de la mano del D y que transformó todo su brazo en una corriente de energía láser de poder casi incalculable, le mandó volando hacia atrás, mientras el propio ataque rotaba sobre sí mismo formando un círculo eterno, como un taladro. Rompió esa capa que había creado, dañó sus brazos rápidamentey, lo peor de todo, hirió su orgullo: había estado a punto de dar el golpe de gracia al capitán enemigo, y ahora era él el que tenía que deshacerse de un ataque de gran potencia y que le estaba haciendo retroceder a pasos agigantados.

Pero Altazor no pudo mantener estable el láser, y éste al cabo de unos segundos se deshizo en jirones, revelando a decenas de metros de distancia a cierto usuario de la zoan de Anubis que tenía los brazos cruzados ante el rostro, de los que salía humo. Se habían quemado y le sangraban, y sus guardabrazos se habían desintegrado totalmente. También tenía un corte encima de uno de los ojos por el que le caía un hilo de sangre.

– Desde luego… eres una amenaza – susurró molesto, mientras con un manotazo despejaba los restos de humo que habían quedado en el aire. Un surco redondeado en la tierra desintegrada y carbonizada separaba la distancia entre Luffy, Altazor y Zoro, y Chacal.

– Sugoi… – logró decir Luffy, y se giró para mirar a Altazor, que tenía los ojos en blanco y estaba cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo de espaldas. Luffy le sujetó, y le dejó tumbado junto a Zoro.

– Ahora sólo quedamos tú y yo, Mugiwara – dijo Chacal mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia él – Sin haki, sin aliados, sin conocimiento de lo que está pasando aquí… asume tu derrota, y te prometo un final rápido e indoloro para ti y los tuyos – añadió Chacal, mientras recogía del suelo su guadaña de mango alargado y reanudaba su caminar.

– Nunca permitiré que mates a uno de mis nakamas – respondió Luffy con sencillez, activando su Gear Second por enésima vez, y aumentando su concentración al máximo. Sabía ahora, que si él caía, todo estaría perdido.

 **Simultáneamente, volviendo con Nami y Chopper.**

La navegante y el doctor habían continuado su huída, guardando la distancia con el grupo perseguidor, pero un par de esos tipos más rápidos que el resto, se habían puesto a dar patadas en el aire imitando el estilo de los miembros del CP9, y finalmente, estaban a punto de alcanzarlos. Los dos guerreros, desde el aire, comenzaron a lanzarles cuchillos y granadas de mano redondeadas que obligaron a Chopper a zigzaguear a toda velocidad, derrapando en más de una ocasión. La peli naranja mientras tanto iba lanzando nubes hacia delante, y cuando Chopper pasó debajo de ellas, activó la trampa.

– ¡Thunder ball tempo! – devolvió los ataques Nami, formando una "Y" con su clima tact. Las nubes se cargaron de electricidad estática, y descargaron en cuanto los dos hubieron pasado sus rayos en todas direcciones. Pero esos habilidosos soldados, además de dominar técnicas del Rokushiki, controlaban los dos hakis habituales a nivel básico. Uno de ellos, que llevaba un casco de metal además de las protecciones que todos esos tipos llevaban, y que por tanto mantenía su cara oculta, desvió un rayo usando el busoshoku en sus brazos, y el otro, mucho más grácil y delgado que el primero, saltó muy por encima de las nubes de Nami, anticipando el ataque por los pelos con su kenbunshoku.

– ¡No me fastidies! – se quejó Nami, mientras los dos enemigos volvían a perseguirles recortando la distancia que habían logrado ganar con la treta de la navegante.

– Nami, no creo que podamos esquivarlos más tiempo – avisó Chopper. Pero justo delante, a unas decenas de metros, encontraron el río que se precipitaba en saltos de cascada hacia el mar desde el lago. Nami tuvo una brillante idea.

– Acelera todo lo que puedas Chopper, no te preocupes por el agua – pidió ella mientras preparaba su clima tact.

– Nami, hay mucha distancia, ¡no podré saltar tanto! – dijo Chopper mientras observaba que por lo menos había quince metros entre una y otra orilla. Más abajo, sí era más estrecho, pero el terreno era muy escabroso en esa zona y perderían mucho tiempo en ir por allí – No podré nadar, lo sabes – añadió, señalando la evidencia, que los usuarios de akuma no mi en el agua eran como un martillo.

– No te preocupes, no caerás, y nos desharemos de los dos tipejos que nos siguen, ¡acelera Chopper kun! – le alentó Nami, que seguía aplicando sus conocimientos climatológicos – Water ball – dijo Nami, que lanzó, cuando Chopper estaba casi al lado del agua, un grupo de burbujas de agua – Cold ball – añadió, cambiando el sistema de burbujas por un segundo grupo de burbujas de aire muy frío, que se estrellaron contra las de agua y en cuestión de segundos las congelaron.

– Ahora entiendo Nami, eres increíble – se asombró inocentemente Chopper, provocando un arranque de amor maternal en la navegante, que no obstante se mantenía concentrada en su objetivo principal.

– ¡No os lo vamos a permitir Dorubu neko, mascota de los Mugiwara! – gritaron los dos soldados mientras se lanzaban sobre ellos desde los laterales.

– Se avecina tiempo de tormenta, muchachos – les contestó Nami burlonamente. Ambos miraron hacia arriba, pero lo que no se imaginaron ni pudieron prever, pese a su haki, fue que Nami no había usado nubes para formar sus clásicos rayos.

Había utilizado la propia agua del río, que producto de las cascadas y saltos de agua, estaba ya cargada de algo de energía cinética.

– ¡THUNDER BALL-REVERSE TEMPO! – gritó la navegante, y de forma antinatural, las burbujas eléctricas que ella había ocultado a toda velocidad sobre el agua del río se rompieron, provocando que los rayos en lugar de salir de arriba abajo, salieran desde abajo hacia arriba. Incluso uno de esos rayos alcanzó a Nami y Chopper, que trastabillaron y cayeron al otro lado del río ligeramente chamuscados.

– ¡Maldición! – gritó el soldado musculoso del casco, que activó su invisible haki en todas las zonas sobre las que pudo.

– ¡Ghahhhh! – gritó el otro, que quedó totalmente atrapado por la descarga eléctrica, para luego caer sobre el agua del río noqueado y con humo saliéndole por la boca.

Nami se incorporó jadeante, con los ojos brillantes por saberse victoriosa contra dos fuertes enemigos gracias a su inteligencia, pero del humo formado salió el soldado musculado, que no había quedado inconsciente, y aunque herido, seguía con más ganas que nunca de pelear.

– ¡Heavy Point! – dijo Chopper, atacando de costado al soldado enemigo mientras se convertía en su forma musculada y de gran tamaño. Eso era algo que el soldado enemigo no se esperaba, pero aun así reaccionó a tiempo para lanzarle un cuchillo que Chopper detuvo con su brazo izquierdo, aunque se le clavó en la piel provocándole una herida. Pero Chopper no era el mismo que cuando empezó a viajar con los Mugiwara, ahora era mucho más resistente, habilidoso, y también más valiente aunque no lo demostraba siempre. Por eso, el dolor de la herida no le hizo desconcentrarse de su objetivo – ¡Heavy Gong! – gritó el doctor, que lanzó un poderoso puñetazo que se estrelló directo contra la cara del soldado enemigo, rompiendo en mil pedazos el casco y noqueándole en el acto pese a su haki de armadura. El soldado salió disparado hasta estrellarse río abajo, provocando una sacudida de agua, y Chopper descendió hasta el suelo mientras se soplaba la mano dolorida por el golpe.

– ¿Estás bien Chopper? – preguntó Nami, mientras de un tirón sacaba el cuchillo y le colocaba una venda.

– Golpearle fue como golpear una barra de hierro, y este tipo era solo un soldado – contestó pensativo Chopper. Nami supo interpretar lo que pensaba, pero antes que nada, debían seguir avanzando.

– Estos dos debían ser casi oficiales, tenían galones en el pecho y un brazalete negro en uno de los brazos, no eran como los demás. Tenemos que seguir, o los demás nos alcanzarán – respondió la navegante rápidamente. El doctor, más relajado, se transformó de nuevo en su walk point, y los dos continuaron a toda velocidad, mientras a sus espaldas los soldados enemigos se rezagaban un poco para cruzar el río.

– Ni siquiera se paran a auxiliar a sus dos compañeros – se enfureció Nami. Sólo uno del grupo se desvió, todos los demás siguieron persiguiéndoles.

– ¿Qué clase de nakamas son que no ayudan a sus compañeros? – se indignó Chopper.

– Esos tipos no tienen nakamas, por Oda, a saber que barbaridades habrán hecho durante sus vidas si son capaces de abandonar así a uno de los suyos y seguir como si tal cosa – respondió Nami roja de la ira.

 **En el interior del bosque**

Usopp se había deshecho de una decena de enemigos con sigilo y habilidad, y también algo de valor, pero ahora su situación se había complicado. Mientras jugaba al juego del gato y el ratón con las tropas de élite del Gobierno, éstos se habían equipado también con unas gafas de visión nocturna, y ahora la ventaja de Usopp no valía de nada, por lo que había vuelto a huir.

En su huída, que fue sin saberlo hacia el sur, alejándose de Luffy y los demás, y acercándose al lago y la línea de la costa, terminó en una zona ya sin árboles, en la explanada que descendía hacia el lago. Había estado huyendo, sin saberlo, el lugar hacia el que también se dirigían Nami y Chopper… que a su vez eran perseguidos por un grupo de soldados cuatro veces más grande que los que perseguían a Usopp (que al menos se había deshecho de una decena de sus perseguidores)

– Oe ¡Nami, Chopper! – les llamó Usopp corriendo cual loco hacia ellos.

– ¡Usopp, gracias, te dejamos el resto a ti! – se aprovechó de la situación Nami, que pasó con Chopper de largo junto a él.

– ¡Naniiiiiiiiiiiiii! – gritó con los ojos en blanco. Había salido de la sartén para caer al fuego, asique hizo lo que mejor se le daba: siguió corriendo como un loco, manteniéndose a la altura del reno, que tuvo que contener una risita por lo cómico de la situación.

– Usopp, ¡te he dicho que te encargues de ellos! – le espetó Nami descaradamente.

– ¡Que se encargue tu tía! ¡Yo ya he hecho todo lo que podía uaaaaa! – lloró el narizón al ver como sus diez perseguidores se unían al grupo que seguía a Nami y Chopper.

– Tenemos que escapar de aquí – suspiró la navegante. El Sunny ya no quedaba tan lejos, pero alguien debía ir preparando todo para que pudieran escapar de allí lo más rápido posible. Tal y como estaban las cosas, no iban a poder derrotar a todos ni de broma. Chopper y ella estaban ya desgastados, y cansados de tanto huir, y Usopp parecía al borde del infarto por la velocidad a la que estaba corriendo – Usopp, puedes nadar ¿verdad? – sugirió de pronto Nami, con una sonrisa gatuna y ladina que el tirador no llegó a ver.

– Claro, de hecho, una vez, fui campeón del East Blue en los doscientos mariposa – mintió Usopp señalándose con el dedo pulgar.

– Perfecto, pues ahora vas a ser campeón también de salto de longitud – sonrió Nami, que luego susurró algo al oído de Chopper, que giró la cabeza para mirar escandalizado a la amante de las mandarinas.

– ¿Eh? – preguntó Usopp sin entender.

– Chopper kun, si eres tan amable – pidió Nami con voz _peligrosamente_ dulce, y el doctor, a su pesar, entendió, igual que el resto de la tripulación habían entendido en algún momento del viaje, que no podía oponerse a las órdenes de la "capitana" de los Mugiwara… y usó una Rumble Ball para adoptar su forma Arm Point.

– Perdóname Usopp – dijo Chopper, mientras agarraba con sus grandes manos al tirador, que gritó, entendiendo de pronto lo que Nami había planeado.

– Por favor, Usopp kun, ten listo el Sunny para cuando subamos todos – se despidió la navegante. Chopper cogió carrerilla y lanzó a Usopp como si se trata de una jabalina, apuntando hacia el Sunny, que quedaba todavía lejos.

– ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡TRAIDOOOOOoooooreeeeees! – gritó Usopp, pero su grito fue flojeando conforme se fue alejando, hasta que se perdió en la distancia.

– ¿Crees que estará bien? – se preocupó Chopper mientras volvía a transformarse y Nami se subía a él.

– Claro, en el fondo, es un bravo guerrero de los mares – contestó Nami intentando aparentar seriedad, aunque por dentro se reía malévolamente. Chopper reanudó la carrera sin atreverse a preguntar nada más.

 **En la costa norte del lago, nos desplazamos a la pelea de Franky, Sanji y Robin.**

Sanji seguía su pelea con Alec "uñas largas" Pese a todo, éste era un enemigo formidable, y lo más grave fue cuando comenzó a imbuir de su haki de armadura cada uno de los ataques que lanzaba contra Sanji, que solamente podía defenderse.

Por suerte, Robin había logrado finalmente deshacerse de los dos soldados que quedaban en pie, y, como hábil usuaria que era, estaba manteniendo semi ocupado al oficial más misterioso de todos, un hombre alto de pelo morado cortado casi a ras, y que se limitaba a defenderse de los ataques de la peli negra.

Por su parte, Franky estaba inmerso en una pelea de puñetazos con el tercer oficial, el hombre impaciente que había sido el primero en comenzar la pelea contra los Mugiwara. En algún punto de la lucha había perdido su espada, pero, como el brazo resquebrajado de Franky demostraba, no le hacía ninguna falta. Sus grandes manos, duras de por sí, eran como el acero más resistente cuando estaban recubiertas de haki de armadura.

Ese hombre llevaba un traje negro impoluto, con protecciones metálicas en hombros y piernas, y tenía unos antebrazos enormes que le hacían parecer casi un robot. Tenía el pelo cortado al liso, en forma rectangular, y un envidiable mostacho gris cubría la parte superior de sus labios y le daba un aspecto muy señorial y marcial.

– ¡Beans left – ametralló Franky al oficial enemigo, que interpuso sus brazos imbuidos de haki en la trayectoria de las balas.

– ¿Eres tú quien destruyó los planos del arma ancestral Plutón? – preguntó el oficial.

– Pareces muy bien informado… ¿y qué si lo hice bastardo? – contestó Franky.

– Según nos informaron los miembros del CP9 sobrevivientes a vuestra pelea, aseguraste que únicamente tú recuerdas dichos planos. Podría resultar conveniente atraparte vivo. Yo, Alexei, te capturaré – contestó el oficial pragmáticamente.

– ¿Por eso soltaste tu espada antes? ¡No me subestimes! ¡Yo soy el carpintero del futuro Súpeeerrrr Rey de los Piratas! – gritó Franky, mientras juntaba ambos brazos y usaba un Coup de Vent reducido. El oficial enemigo usó el Soru para desplazarse hacia un lado y esquivarlo, y luego sacó una pistola con la que disparó a Franky. De la misma, brotó una red de hilos de hierro que Franky pudo esquivar por poco.

– ¿Qué Rey Pirata? – se burló de él – Yo también soy un usuario de akuma no mi, pirata. Jamás podrás derrotarme – anunció éste.

– ¡Cállate! – gritó Franky, mientras volvía a chocar su puño contra el de él, y por primera vez, quizá fruto del ardor del momento, consiguió superar a base de pura fuerza su haki de armadura, y le lanzó rodando hacia atrás.

Dicho oficial pasó entre medias de Robin, que seguía peleando con el misterioso oficial usando sus brazos fleur para mantenerlo aprisionado. El oficial forcejeaba, pero parecía que no le costaba mucho mantener en jaque a Robin.

– ¿Estás intentando partirme el cuello? Eres tan fría como dicen los rumores, niña demonio – comentó tranquilamente.

– En algún momento te cansarás – contestó ella sin perder la concentración.

– Puede ser, pero creo que antes te cansarás tú – contestó el oficial con una ligera sonrisa – Te diría mi nombre, pero no tiene sentido hablar con alguien que va a morir en breves – añadió.

– Nadie… te ha preguntado – contestó Robin, mientras una gota de sudor caía lentamente por su frente. Robin comenzaba a cansarse de mantener inmovilizado a ese enemigo, que de momento no parecía tener habilidades adicionales… pero que tenía toda la pinta de ser tan fuerte como los otros dos. O al menos, casi tan fuerte como ellos.

Y Sanji seguía pateando a la defensiva los ataques de uñas armadura que le lanzaba una y otra vez Alec. Lo que el cocinero no pudo prever fue que Alec usaría algo más que las uñas de sus manos

– Foot Shoot – dijo, un nombre para un ataque carente de imaginación, como todo lo que ese tipo hacía, pero efectivo en esencia, porque sus botas se rajaron mientras las uñas de las extremidades inferiores buscaban atravesar a Sanji, que por alguna razón pudo patear a tiempo dichas uñas, para, cargado de una furia sin precedentes por lo asqueroso de la situación, patear el mentón del enemigo, que salió volando hacia arriba.

– ¡BOUCHÉ! – gritó, con los ojos incendiados por la furia. Luego, giró su pierna a toda velocidad, activando su habilidad de hacer que ésta se calentara hasta temperaturas elevadísimas. El Diable Jambe.

Alec, mientras se recomponía del impacto, comprendió que ese rubio solamente podía haber esquivado su ataque sorpresivo mediante kenbunshoku. No parecía controlarlo, ni dominarlo, pero la habilidad estaba allí, latente, y la experiencia del cocinero le estaba haciendo usarlo casi por instinto. "Los Mugiwara no pueden salir de ésta isla con vida, con las tripulaciones de los Yonkou ya tenemos bastante, estos tipos podrían llegar a suponer una seria amenaza…" pensó, pero se vio obligado a interrumpir sus pensamientos, porque Sanji acababa de saltar hacia las alturas y volvía a atacarle, esta vez en sentido descendente. Al menos, el oficial podía anticipar ese hecho, pero aun así, el cocinero era superior en velocidad a la suya, y encima, de nuevo estaba demostrando, que de alguna forma, podía usar la observación, ya que se dirigía hacia el lugar donde éste había tenido intención de esquivarle.

– ¡Brochette! – dijo el cocinero, mientras hacía girar su pierna como un taladro, directa al pecho del oficial. Éste, formó un escudo de varias capas con las uñas de sus manos para poder protegerse con eficacia del golpe.

Aun así, la fuerza de Sanji logró romper el escudo hecho de hueso y haki, aunque Sanji también se hizo mucho daño por golpear con tanta fuerza con la pierna. Alec se estrelló contra el suelo con estrépito y formando un gran boquete, quedando noqueado en el acto.

– Jamás vi una akuma no mi más desagradable – comentó el rubio, que se giró para correr en ayuda de la peli negra.

Por su parte, Franky también había ido en ayuda de Robi, pero antes de poder hacer nada, el oficial Alexei se puso en pie. Tanto a Sanji como a Franky les había entrado instintivamente una necesidad de salir huyendo de aquel lugar que no comprendían, pero que era totalmente real.

– Usaré el resto de mi cola para derrotarte. ¡Coup de Vent! – gritó Franky mientras juntaba sus manos y usaba toda su energía restante para impactar de lleno, a toda velocidad, a Alexei, que se resquebrajó de arriba abajo ante los atónitos ojos de Franky.

Por un segundo, pensó que lo había matado, y se sintió culpable, no era ningún asesino, ni tenía intenciones de serlo. Peleaba dándolo todo, pero sin llegar a matar a nadie nunca.

Pero la culpabilidad le duró muy poco. Alexei cayó al suelo, hecho añicos, pero debajo de ese cuerpo troceado, había otro Alexei, ligeramente más pequeño que el que se había roto, pero exactamente igual por lo demás al anterior. Franky le miró con la boca abierta, sin entender nada. Incluso Sanji y Robin observaron atónitos aquello.

– Te dije que no podrías derrotarme – comentó Alexei, mientras se hacía ligeramente más grande con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que recuperó el tamaño original que había tenido antes de quebrarse – Comí la fruta Matrioshka Matrioshka no mi, soy un hombre-muñeca rusa. Puedes romperme cuantas veces quieras, debajo de la capa que rompas, habrá otra capa, y otra, y otra. ¡Es la fruta defensiva definitiva! – anunció, mientras recogía su espada del suelo y se preparaba para atacar. Sanji cruzó una mirada con Franky, al que se le había caído el pelo por estar a cero de cola. Robin estaba cansada, y se notaba a simple vista, Franky había perdido casi toda su fuente de energía, y Sanji, con su patada final, tenía la pierna con la que había pateado a Alec entumecida y dolorida, y casi no podía moverla.

– Tenemos que salir de aquí, volvamos con el gomu mierdoso – dijo Sanji, mientras corría hacia Robin, y con delicadeza la tomaba entre sus brazos y echaba a correr con todas sus fuerzas sin mirar atrás, seguido por Franky.

– Arqueóloga san, por lo que más quieras, mantén tu súper fruta activa un poco más – pidió Franky, mientras jadeaba.

 **Un par de minutos antes, regresando con Luffy.**

El capitán sabía que no podía quedarse esperando, era arriesgado, como casi todo lo que hacía, pero no podía dejar que Chacal siguiera tomando la iniciativa, asique con su Gear Second al máximo, se había vuelto a lanzar contra Chacal, que había peleado en serio con Luffy hasta que el peli negro comenzó a cansarse, momento en que se lo zafó de encima con un tremendo puñetazo que dejó a Luffy cerca de donde yacían Altazor y Zoro.

El agente del CP0 iba a rematar a Luffy con su guadañana, pero se vio obligado a saltar hacia atrás para esquivar el súbito ataque de una furiosa navegante que salió de la nada e intentó golpearlo con el clima tact. El objeto metálico no golpeó a Chacal, pero abrió un boquete en el suelo del que salió electricidad que no llegó a ninguna parte al estar en contacto con la tierra.

– Aléjate de nuestro capitán – murmuró la peli naranja, con la mirada cargada de furia.

– Nami… – consiguió decir Luffy, mientras trabajosamente se ponía en pie, apoyando las manos en las rodillas para poder coger aire.

– Menos mal que sigues bien Luffy… ¿Cómo están los demás? – preguntó Nami, evitando quitar ojo de Chacal, que observaba y estudiaba a los dos nuevos Mugiwara que acababan de llegar. El Tercer miembro del CP0 se giró por un segundo, y comprobó que a cierta distancia, pero no muy lejos, se acercaba un grupo elevado de soldados.

– Eso fue muy inteligente por parte de ustedes dos. Según todos los informes, sois los Mugiwara más débiles. Quién hubiera dicho que seríais lo bastante inteligentes para evitar el combate y mantener a un grupo tan elevado de tropas de élite del Gobierno a raya – se burló el oficial. Luffy iba a atacarle, ofendido por las palabras que había dicho contra su navegante, pero Nami le detuvo tomándole de la muñeca. Cruzaron una mirada, y el capitán decidió esperar, haciendo caso de la mirada de Nami, que le pedía que se calmara.

A sus espaldas, Chopper había vendado a Zoro y le había dado unas hierbas que le habían hecho recobrar el conocimiento entre fuertes toses y arcadas, y ahora había centrado su atención en Altazor. Su caso era más grave, y Chopper consiguió estabilizarlo después de trabajar a toda velocidad y aplicarle diversos ungüentos y vendajes en las heridas del torso y de los brazos.

Y Luffy, comprobó asombrado cómo también Franky, Sanji y Robin regresaban hasta donde él estaba, seguidos de cerca por los dos oficiales de las tropas de élite del Gobierno Mundial. También regresó Brook, que por alguna razón no había peleado en serio contra la oficial del CP0 enemiga, que se encontraba ahora junto a Chacal. Éste, al ver aquello, dio un salto hacia atrás, colocándose a la cabeza del grupo de casi cincuenta soldados que todavía seguía en pie, y observó pensativo a Luffy y el resto. Algunos de los soldados que habían quedado inconscientes se levantaron en ese momento y se acercaron tambaleantes, pero decididos a pelear junto a los dos oficiales que quedaban en pie.

Los Mugiwara estaban rodeados por tres lados por las tropas del Gobierno Mundial, y por el cuarto lado sólo estaba el lago.

– Es un buen final para vosotros, Mugiwaras, acabaré con todo aquí y ahora – anunció, mientras su mano se rodeaba de energía morada y blanca. Altazor recobró por fin el conocimiento, y al ver la situación, consiguió ponerse en pie ayudado por el médico de los Mugiwara, que gracias a los efectos de la Rumble Ball que había comido, todavía podía adoptar su forma Arm Point. Al observar el panorama, y ver que estaban totalmente rodeados, y que Chacal preparaba alguna clase de ataque final, recordó un sentimiento que conocía muy bien: el sentimiento de rendirse, de sentirse derrotado

– Yo… no quería que pasara esto – dijo el peli plateado dirigiendo una mirada de disculpa hacia todos los Mugiwara – Lo… lo siento, yo no quería… no quería que esto terminara así – consiguió decir con esfuerzo. Esa forma suya de disculparse contrastaba enormemente con el joven que la tarde anterior se había enfrentado a ellos en la cubierta del Sunny, cargado de seguridad y arrojo, y que había derrotado a decenas de agentes del Gobierno y a dos miembros del CP0. Pero se encontró con que todos los Mugiwara sonreían, incluso los más cobardes.

– Un hombre con más de cuatrocientos millones de recompensa no debería disculparse de esa forma – le riñó Zoro mientras desenvainaba una de sus katanas. Estaba agotado, pero un reto era un reto, y el espadachín se envalentonaba en momentos así. Además, le había parecido ver al maldito cocinero cargando a la mujer entre sus brazos, asique tenían que salir todos de allí con vida, para así poder luego matarle él mismo con sus propias manos. "¿Pero qué leches estoy pensando?" se reprendió Zoro a sí mismo, pensar en la mujer en un momento como ése…

– Shishishishishi, en estos momentos es cuando siempre ocurre algo, o hacemos algo, que nos salva – añadió Luffy mientras se colocaba su sombrero en la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa de seguridad.

– Nosotros nunca lo hemos tenido fácil Altazor. Según las palabras del capitán gomu mierdoso, vas a ser uno de los nuestros, asique vete acostumbrando a éstas situaciones – dijo Sanji mientras soltaba un suspiro de frustración; se le habían acabado los cigarrillos.

– ¿Terminaron de hablar? Acabemos con esto de una buena vez – anunció Chacal, mientras se preparaba para lanzar su ataque. Luffy se colocó delante de él, y se preparó para repeler ese golpe de la forma que fuese necesaria.

 **En algún lugar relativamente cercano a la Isla Siaramina…**

– Señor, estamos a la distancia que pidió – informó un oficial de la máxima confianza de Borsalino, que llevaba un extraño mono rojo y portaba una enorme hacha plateada. Era un hombre joven, con el pelo negro, y muy grande y gordo, que contrastaba vivamente con el imponente, alto y vigoroso oficial, algo entrado en años eso sí, que tenía delante de él.

– Graciaaaas Sentomaruuu – contestó Borsalino con su particular forma de hablar – Ocúpate de la limpieza cuando llegues, ¿estáaaa claro? – añadió mientras le lanzaba una penetrante mirada por encima de sus gafas de sol.

– Sí. Y tú, maldito viejo, procura no destruir esta vez la isla entera como en la última misión de caza y exterminio. Es un territorio más del Gobierno Mundial, ya que está en el Grand Line, perder islas nos quita poder – contestó. Esa frase de su pupilo molestó a Kizaru, que descendió de la baranda metálica de la proa del super acorazado, y observó con ojos penetrantes a su joven pupilo.

– Como si la tierra importara algoooo, Sentomaru. Entérate de una veeez, todos esos países, todas esas banderas, que se creen tan importantes, no son nada. Los Reyes y Reinas del Reverie, los Tenryuubitos, incluso los Almirantes de la Marina, uno tras otro, dan palos de ciego en éste mundo, desconocedores de la auténtica verdad que rige las vidas de todos. Una isla no vale nada, pero interrumpir dos líneas de sangre directa de ese maldito clan… eso no tiene preeecio – explicó el veterano Almirante.

– Pero esas tierras dan poder, aunque sea una ilusión. Pero esa ilusión nos da poder de cara a la gente, y sobre todo de cara a nuestros enemigos – replicó Sentomaru con el ceño fruncido y asiendo con mayor fuerza el hacha. Por toda respuesta, Borsalino apuntó con un dedo a uno de los acorazados laterales que les escoltaba, y disparó un rayo amarillo cargado de una enorme potencia. El acorzado del Gobierno explotó en mil pedazos, envuelto en una explosión redondeada, amarilla y blanca, y el abrasador viento producto de la deflagración, acompañada de los restos metálicos, maderas, y otras cosas que es mejor no mencionar, hizo trastabillar al pupilo del Almirante mientras se cubría el rostro con su arma, visiblemente impactado por el poder y la crueldad de su maestro.

– ¿Les sirvió de algo a esos soldados de élite tener ese poderoso acorazado? ¿Sus armaduras? ¿Sus años de penoso entrenamiento intentando perfeccionar sus habilidades? El poder, es poder. Esas ilusiones de las que hablas, no son una fuente de poder para nosotros. Son una distracción, para que la gente siga pensando que sus vidas tienen un mínimo de seguridad y orden, y así evitar que éste mundo se hunda en el caos – dijo Borsalino, cuyo tono de voz ahora se había vuelto extremadamente serio, lo que contrastaba con su casi permanente actitud de burla hacia todo y todos, y había acercado su boca al oído de Sentomaru – Igual que esa fachada que doy cuando estoy con mis "colegas" Almirantes, o con cualquier Marine. En éste mundo, sólo hay una persona por encima de mí. Y eso, y ninguna otra cosa, es el poder… no lo olvides nunca. La fuerza, inteligencia, conocimientos, voluntad, y experiencia son las fuentes de poder de alguien, no las tierras que domina, o el número de siervos que le obedecen – concluyó, mientras se volvía a alzar cuan alto era, y miraba en la dirección en la que habían dicho sus oficiales que estaba la isla de Siaramina.

– Ten cuidado viejo. Podrías encontrar a alguien fuerte en ese lugar al que vas – dijo Sentomaru con algo de resentimiento en su voz, aunque no creía realmente que fuera así.

– No hay naaaaada en el lugar al que voy que pueda suponer una amenaza, mi joven pupilo – contestó Kizaru Borsalino con una sonrisa desdeñosa, que había recuperado su tono pasota y burlesco habitual. Situó sus dedos formando un cuadrado apuntando hacia la distancia, a través del cual miró con su ojo derecho, mientras entrecerraba el izquierdo, como si jugara a hacer una fotografía – Oooos tengo… Hikari ton'neru – anunció emocionado por la perspectiva de lo que estaba por venir, y su cuerpo se desmaterializó y se transformó en un rayo amarillo que salió disparado desde el lugar en el que un instante antes habían estado sus dedos (el ataque significa aproximadamente Túnel de Luz, y hace referencia a ese supuesto vórtice que se forma cuando se viaja a la velocidad de la luz, aunque Kizaru no es capaz de viajar a la velocidad de la luz de 300.000 kilómetros por segundo, "sólo" puede alcanzar, a su máxima velocidad, la velocidad nada desdeñable de treinta kilómetros por segundo, y sólo la puede mantener unos segundos antes de tener que usar una superficie para reflejarse y dirigirse a otro punto… lo que ya supera cualquier velocidad en One Piece y en casi cualquier anime habido y por haber)

 **Volviendo a la Isla Siaramina…**

Chacal iba a atacar, Luffy iba a responder a ese ataque, los soldados de élite estaban listos para saltar, y los Mugiwara concienciados en que era la victoria o la muerte.

Y en ese instante, Luffy y Altazor, que eran los únicos que miraban en la dirección exacta donde estaba Chacal, creyeron ver una brillante estrella en la distancia, de color amarillo, a la altura del lejano y oscuro mar del Grand Line.

Y un segundo más tarde, se produjo un impresionante y cegador fogonazo, justo delante del lugar donde se encontraban los Mugiwara, y una agresiva explosión amarilla mandó a decenas de soldados a volar por los aires y desintegró el suelo, formando un enorme cráter que llegaba hasta los pies de Luffy, que consiguió mantenerse en pie pese a la presión de la explosión. Todos los presentes se vieron obligados a tapar su vista para no quedar temporalmente cegados, y a muchos la corriente de aire que se formó por el impacto los tiró al suelo, e incluso los arrastró por el mismo

Cuando el humo se despejó, todos observaron a quien había provocado aquella enrome explosión.

Altazor sintió que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies, y comenzó a sudar frío, mientras se tambaleaba a punto de caer al suelo debido a un sentimiento de odio y terror a partes iguales que le tenía casi incapacitado, y que se remontaba y nutría de los peores recuerdos de su pasado, recuerdos que desesperadamente intentaba enterrar, pero que al ver de nuevo el rostro de ese hombre, regresaban con total claridad a atormentarle.

Chacal también observó al recién llegado, y comprendió que su trabajo había concluido. Abandonó su forma de Anubis, y regresó a su aspecto normal, no sin antes cubrirse la cara con un pañuelo que sacó de un bolsillo.

Y Luffy, sintió, por primera vez en su vida, aun sin saber qué era o quién era lo que tenía delante, una sensación de terror nueva y desconocida hasta ese preciso momento. Alguna vez había sentido miedo, de perder a un nakama, o de no poder cumplir una promesa, pero ésta vez su temor iba mucho más allá. Era un sentimiento que nunca había tenido, esa alta figura que se acababa de materializar y que se estaba poniendo en pie mientras los miraba todos sin demasiado interés, le provocaba pavor.

Luffy, por primera vez en su vida, y por impensable que pudiera parecer, tenía miedo de alguien.

Delante de los Mugiwara se encontraba un desconocido para algunos, conocido por periódicos, carteles y noticias para la mayoría. Era un hombre alto, de mediana edad, con gafas de sol y un traje amarillo y naranja. Llevaba una capa de color negra, que ondeaba al viento, y solamente su presencia desprendía alguna clase de poder que los mantenía a todos con los pies clavados en la tierra, totalmente incapaces de moverse, muertos de miedo.

El Almirante de la Marina, y agente especial del Gorosei, Kizaru Borsalino, finalmente había llegado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **MUAHAHAHAHA soy un cabrón, lo sé. Y lo peor, es que mañana toca volver a trabajar, asique seguramente el próximo capítulo no esté listo antes de un par de semanas! (aunque unas cuantas reviews, estoy seguro, ayudarán a que esté listo antes ;))**

 **Lo sé, soy un chantajista, pero tranquilos, me daré la máxima prisa posible, tengo ganas de acabar éste arco y poder comenzar con un período de más calma. La pregunta ahora es… ¿cómo van a escapar los Mugiwara? En menudo lío están metidos, se tienen que enfrentar a un tipo que ha tardado tres segundos en atravesar una distancia de cien kilómetros, y que ha caído exactamente donde ellos estaban. Llega a ser un poco más preciso, y se acabó esta historia, habría tenido que poner de protagonistas a Shanks, a Sabo, y quizá a un par de personajes más… por suerte, no ha sido así**

 **Y por último, me gustaría una vez más, agradecer a Karou por su nueva review, y a una nueva nakama que se nos une, LuNaObssesed.**

 **Como siempre espero vuestras reviews! Las contesto todas en cuanto las veo, por MP, asique no seáis tímidos! Hasta la próxima!**


	13. El Almirante más poderoso

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Llegamos al capítulo final del arco de la isla de Siaramina! Antes de entrar a explicar lo que vendrá en el futuro, que explicaré en el final del capítulo, me gustaría aclarar que esto no es más que el principio de mi fic, no el final.**

 **Éste capítulo me ha llevado más tiempo por longitud, complejidad, e importancia. Y una vez más, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que os habéis incorporado en éstas últimas semanas por vuestro apoyo. Con motivación se puede escribir lo que sea, y vosotros sois los que hacéis posible esta historia!**

 **Me gustaría añadir que en éste capítulo, mi personaje inventado, Altazor, tendrá un poco de protagonismo, por una razón simple. En éste capítulo comienza a desencadenar unos sucesos relacionados con su "arco de protagonismo" (que será en un futuro lejano) como muchos personajes de One Piece han tenido (Ace y Marine Ford, Robin y Ennies Lobby, o Sanji y su arco actual).**

 **Quiero de paso también explicar que mantendré algunas ideas tras el time skip iguales a las ideas de Oda: El arco de Totto Land será el arco de protagonismo de Sanji, el de Wano de Zoro, el de Elbaf de Usopp, y cierto arco totalmente de mi invención será el arco de protagonismo de Altazor.**

 **Éste capítulo comienza a conectar con el pasado del personaje, que claro está, es triste como pocos… quizá sólo le supere el de Robin. Por eso destacará un poquito, casi a la par que Luffy. Sabéis que el prota sigue siendo Luffy, asique no os asustéis. Crear un OC requiere de que le toméis cariño, y eso quiero intentar ^^**

 **Y sin más, os dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ARCO DE SIARAMINA**

 **CAPÍTULO FINAL**

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

 **EL ALMIRANTE MÁS PODEROSO**

 **.**

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado "One Piece Ost - Admiral Kizaru" (duración 2:20)**

Delante de los Mugiwara se encontraba un desconocido para algunos, conocido por periódicos, carteles y noticias para la mayoría. Era un hombre alto, de mediana edad, con gafas de sol y un traje amarillo y naranja. Llevaba una capa de color negra, que ondeaba al viento, y solamente su presencia desprendía alguna clase de poder que los mantenía a todos con los pies clavados en la tierra, totalmente incapaces de moverse, muertos de miedo.

El Almirante de la Marina, y agente especial del Gorosei, Kizaru Borsalino, finalmente había llegado.

La capa ondeó por una ráfaga de viento, y se pegó a la parte delantera del cuerpo del Almirante por un segundo. Todos pudieron ver en ella, estampado en color azul, el símbolo del Gobierno Mundial.

Luffy fue el primero que reaccionó, pese a los temblores que sentía, e hizo lo único que sentía que podía hacer por cierta persona de su tripulación. Fue un impulso, una reacción instintiva. Se quitó su sombrero de la cabeza, y lo colocó con suavidad en la cabeza de Nami. Ésta, que tenía sus ojos color miel agrandados por el miedo, se sobresaltó al sentir el familiar y cálido objeto en su cabeza. Dirigió una mirada hacia su capitán, pero éste, que se encontraba delante de ella, sólo la sostuvo la mirada un segundo, antes de volver a dirigirla hacia el recién llegado.

Luffy no quería que Nami viera el miedo que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Ella era la última persona a la que Luffy querría preocupar. En general no quería preocupar a ninguno de sus nakamas, pero el peli negro, sin ser consciente de ello, se preocupaba de forma especial por ella.

Aun así, Nami había visto algo raro en la mirada de Luffy, pero no tuvo tiempo de determinar lo que era. El contacto con el objeto más especial para la tripulación, una vez más, logró tranquilizarla mágicamente. Luffy tenía ese efecto en ella, cuando más miedo tenía, él parecía saberlo, y hacía lo que podía por tranquilizarla.

Todo eso ocurrió en cuestión de segundos. Pasado ese breve momento, el siguiente en tener una reacción fue Altazor, que hincó una rodilla en tierra, mientras Chopper terminaba de colocarle pastas y vendajes en las heridas del hombro. Cuando le apretó con especial fuerza, el peli plateado ni siquiera reaccionó ante el dolor. Estaba con la mirada aterrada y los ojos casi desorbitados fijos en la alta figura del Almirante, que dirigió una rápida mirada a los Mugiwara, antes de girar su vista hacia lo que lo rodeaba.

– Traidor… – susurró Altazor, susurro que todos los Mugiwara pudieron escuchar.

– Lo conoces – afirmó Luffy en un tono de voz bajo después de haber tragado saliva y haber logrado controlar los temblores de su cuerpo. El capitán de los Mugiwara cruzó una rápida mirada con Zoro, sin saber por primera vez en mucho tiempo qué hacer. Tampoco Zoro las tenía todas consigo, la presencia de ese enemigo también le tenía atenazado al suelo, preso de un temor que nunca había sentido en esas proporciones.

– ¿Holaa? Mmmmhhh… Vayaaa vayaaa… veoooo que calculé bien el aterrizaaaaje, pero no contaba con encontrarme a todos estos aquí – fue lo primero que dijo Kizaru Borsalino mientras se fijaba en los soldados a los que había dejado inconscientes y gravemente heridos. No parecía ni preocupado ni arrepentido de lo que había pasado, más bien parecía que todo eso le daba totalmente igual, como si la cosa no fuese con él.

– Mi señor – saludó Anubis mientras inclinaba la cabeza ante él. Nadie se atrevía a mover un dedo. Los soldados restantes del Gobierno Mundial y los dos oficiales se pusieron en pie y bordearon a los Mugiwara hasta colocarse detrás del Almirante y de Chacal.

– Chacal kun. Veooo que tuvisteis problemas… ¿neee? – comentó Borsalino mientras miraba a su alrededor, sin dignarse aún a volver a mirar a los Mugiwara.

– ¿Usó el túnel de luz para llegar hasta aquí? – preguntó el hombre de tez morena.

– Como siempre, tu perspicaaaacia no tiene límiteees. Si algún día decideees dejar de trabajar para Aegis, avísame, te enseñaré a usar esa fruta en condiciones – dijo Kizaru dirigiéndole una medio sonrisa. Chacal asintió, mientras volvía a inclinar la cabeza, y hacía un gesto con los dedos a la Quinta para que se largara de allí. Ésta, no sin algo de lástima, ya que estaba segura que la interesante tripulación de los Mugiwara terminaba su viaje allí, usó el Soru para marcharse, desapareciendo entre los árboles de las laderas de la montaña. Claramente, para aquellos con buen ojo para los detalles, el hombre con la akuma no mi de Anubis estaba intentando protegerla… dato que Robin anotó, por si, por casualidad, escapaban vivos de allí. Tampoco dijo nada Brook al verla marchar, pero recordaba cierta conversación final que habían mantenido perfectamente. Si salían con vida de allí, tendría que hablarlo más tarde con su capitán – Veooo que las cosas se complicaron algo por aquí, ¿estaré en peligrooo? – añadió el Almirante mientras seguía mirando descuidadamente hacia todas partes, haciendo que Robin y Brook volvieran a centrarse en el presente.

Cada frase del Almirante sonaba casi como si estuviera burlando de todo y todos, y como si al mismo tiempo los estuviera amenazando.

– Los dos miembros del clan maldito eran bastante fuertes, y el resto de piratas demostraron tener buenos recursos, mi señor. Pido disculpas por no haber terminado el trabajo a tiempo – contestó Chacal mientras tragaba saliva.

– No tiene importancia… tenía ganaaaas de hablar de nuevo con mi "querido" alumno, es bueno que no muriera antes de tiempo – contestó Borsalino, mientras ahora sí, miraba fija y desdeñosamente a Altazor, que le devolvió una mirada cargada de odio y miedo a partes iguales – Oficiales, soldados, será mejooor que se retiren de aquí – añadió, y ni veinte segundos necesitaron todos ellos para largarse de allí como si el mismísimo diablo se lo hubiera ordenado. Había sido una frase, pero todos, sabían que Kizaru no amenazaba. Avisaba una vez, y si no le hacías caso, no había segunda advertencia. Únicamente un rayo de luz que atravesaba tu cuerpo certera y mortalmente.

No obstante, Chacal no se movió del lado de Kizaru, pero retrocedió unos pasos de forma cautelar. Él, al ser el oficial de más alto rango presente, sabía los secretos del Gobierno Mundial, y los sucesos que habían desencadenado toda la situación de esa noche, por lo que lo que se hablara allí podría escucharlo tranquilamente, y Kizaru sabía eso también.

– Buenas nocheeees, Mugiwaras – saludó Kizaru dirigiéndoles una mirada de curiosidad por encima de sus gafas de sol, y haciendo un gesto de saludo con la mano – Y yo en tu lugar no haría lo que estás planeando, niña demonio Nico Robiiiin. Soy un logia, partirme en dos no te servirá de nada – añadió Kizaru mientras dirigía una mirada avasalladora a la arqueóloga, que había empezado lentamente a levantar sus manos. Zoro se interpuso en el camino de Kizaru, protegiendo con una de sus espadas a Robin, que miró algo sorprendida y agradecida de nuevo al espadachín – Qué mono – añadió burlonamente, para luego dirigir su atención a Luffy y a Altazor, que desvió la vista visiblemente aterrado. Kizaru debía tener un nivel de haki de observación por encima de lo normal, si era capaz de prever acciones en el tiempo. Al parecer, era capaz de ver las acciones de los demás unos segundos antes de que tuvieran lugar.

– Esto… no puede estar pasando – logró decir mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba la mandíbula.

– Qué te pasa, ¿Soli kun? – preguntó Borsalino con crueldad – ¿Te da miedo tu viejoooo sensei? – volvió a preguntar, pero Altazor reaccionó a aquello mirándole con odio. Al parecer, el miedo y el odio se turnaban en imponerse en la voluntad del joven.

– ¡QUÉ QUIERES AHORA! ¿¡NO TUVISTE BASTANTE CON LO QUE PROVOCASTE ESE DÍA!? – gritó mientras avanzaba hacia el cráter, siendo detenido por Luffy, que le había colocado una mano en el pecho, pero eso no arredró al agotado peli plateado – Todos te queríamos, y tú… tú hiciste lo que hiciste. ¿No tienes ni una gota de moral? ¿De conciencia? – preguntó, mientras, para sorpresa de Luffy, comenzaban a caer lágrimas por los ojos de Altazor. Por toda respuesta, Borsalino observó las piernas del D, cubiertas por las botas y grebas de metal articulado.

– Ohhhh… veoooo que encontraste una forma de seguir usándolas, siempre fuiste un chico listo. Es una lástima, es una lástima que las cosas tuvieran que terminar así – dijo Borsalino misteriosamente. Los Mugiwara asistían a esa escena como espectadores desinformados, desconocedores de un pasado que a todas luces debía haber sido muy complicado, y que ahora les había alcanzado a todos sin saber muy bien cómo.

– ¡Contéstame! ¡Me he pasado siete años siendo perseguido por tu culpa! ¿Qué es lo que te hicimos? ¿Por qué nos traicionaste? – terminó diciendo mientras apretaba los dientes y las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro.

– Mmmmmmmh… naaaada realmente, Soli kun… intentaré ser amable contigo, no me burlaré de ti – comenzó a decir Kizaru, mientras se agachaba para quedar a la misma altura que el joven de diecinueve años, que había bajado la vista para intentar ocultar sus lágrimas. También abandonó el tono de voz burlesco habitual, y adoptó un tono de voz mucho más duro, seco, y serio – Nunca os traicioné. En todos esos años que estuve en vuestra tierra nunca os fui leal. Nunca os aprecié. Nunca aprecié a tu padre, ni a tu madre, ni tampoco a tu hermana, ni mucho menos a tu pueblo… pero curiosamente, sí que tomé algo de cariño hacia ti. Por eso, hoy estás vivo. Una parte de mí quiso que ese ataque fallara, y solo te acerté en las piernas… cuando si me hubiera concentrado mejor, te habría dado de lleno. Compraste siete años de vida con tu inocente y agradable forma de ser, pero el plazo termina aquí, Soli kun.

"Lo que hicimos, lo podrás considerar despreciable, podrás odiarnos por ello, y querer matarnos a todos, como llevas años intentando. Pero erais una amenaza para la estabilidad mundial, para el Gobierno, para mí y para mi señor. Sabíais cosas. Cosas que mejor sería que permanecieran por siempre ocultas… Y tenías locos sueños en mente. ¿Un Senado? ¿Todos los pueblos conectados? ¿Tratados de libre comercio? Vuestro país, que se aisló hace más de trescientos años… ¿sugiriendo que todos los pueblos pudieran comerciar entre ellos e intercambiar recursos y conocimientos? Eso es algo un poco ridículo, ¿no crees?

"Y lo mejor de todo… ¿un sistema judicial? ¿En serio teníais eso? Soli kun, por favor. ¡Son los poderosos quienes administran la justicia! No unos simples hombres y mujeres, que por haber estudiado unos libros, pueden juzgar y decidir el destino de la gente. Somos los que tenemos poder, los que decidimos el destino del mundo. Nadie más tiene ese derecho en éste mundo. La fuerza, es poder. Y el que tiene poder, es la justicia.

Las palabras del Almirante provocaron un largo silencio. Algunos, como Sanji, Nami y Robin comenzaban a entender parte del pasado que unía a esos dos. Otros, como Luffy y Zoro, querían golpear y cortar a ese maldito con más ganas que nunca, pero se contenían porque no querían arriesgar tanto. Que hasta Luffy se controlara, decía mucho de lo peligrosa que era la situación en la que se encontraban. Altazor, finalmente, detuvo sus lágrimas, y lanzó una mirada de absoluto desprecio a Kizaru.

– Renunciaste a la oportunidad de ser feliz con todos nosotros, por tener ese poder. Siempre os habéis escudado en la justicia para cometer vuestras atrocidades… pero tenlo claro, Yaminato Borsalino. Algún día, superaré ese poder del que te sientes tan orgulloso. El día en que los Monkey acaben con tu Gorosei, con tu justicia, y con todo este sistema opresor… ese día, yo acabaré contigo – anunció Altazor, mientras un compartimento de la bota metálica derecha se abría, y éste se agachaba para recoger de él una pequeña probeta con un líquido plateado. Apretó la parte de arriba, y antes de que Borsalino hiciera algo, el D se inyectó el contenido de esa ampolla en el muslo – Dices que gané siete años, traidor de los Yaminato… pues ahora he perdido diez, y con ellos compraré no sólo mi vida, si no la de todos los que están detrás de mí. Estamos en paz – añadió mientras le dirigía una sonrisa feroz, y todo su cuerpo se iluminaba y despedía vapor azulado a través de los vendajes. Todos sus signos de fatiga desaparecieron, y sus heridas rápidamente se cerraron. Kizaru dio un salto hacia atrás, aunque no parecía nada preocupado, y adoptó una posición de pelea.

– Ohhh… me la jugaaaaaste, niño… ¿Has estado en contacto con Ivankov de los Revolucionarios, verdaaad? Qué miedo – preguntó Borsalino, que había fruncido el ceño ligeramente, como si esa acción le hubiera molestado, y de nuevo había adoptado su tono de voz burlón y vacilón.

– ¿Qué es eso de que perdiste diez años de vida? – preguntó Luffy mientras se colocaba junto a él, mirándole con una mirada de cabreo. El peli plateado soltó un suspiro. Nunca querría haber hecho eso, pero se había visto obligado a ello por las circunstancias. Mejor vivir noventa años en lugar de cien, que morir en ese instante. Ya tendría tiempo de lamentarse más tarde.

– Exactamente eso, utilicé un potente medicamento que reduce tu esperanza de vida a cambio de recuperarte totalmente de cualquier herida y… – explicó Altazor, que no pudo añadir más porque se llevó un puñetazo en la cara de Luffy que provocó caídas de mandíbula cómicas de todos. Incluso Borsalino encaró una ceja, y comentó que Luffy resultaba aterrador.

– ¡Ninguno de mis nakamas tiene derecho a hacer esas idioteces! ¡Sólo yo puedo hacer eso! – le gritó Luffy con los ojos en blanco y el puño en alto.

– ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡No soy tu nakama! ¡No me digas que hago con mis años de vida! – gritó Altazor también con los ojos en blanco, mientras se ponía en pie y le encaraba.

– ¡Eres mi nakama! ¡Te patearé el culo como vuelvas a decir lo contrario! Si no quieres estar bajo mis órdenes, haz lo que quieras, yo no obligo a nada a nadie, pero te voy a proteger igual – corrigió Luffy, provocando una gota cómica en los miembros de su tripulación "¿No obligas a los demás a hacer cosas? No te lo crees ni tú" pensó Zoro, ligeramente divertido – Eres mi nakama, mi amigo, no mi subordinado. Eso es algo que sólo decidirás tú, cuando hayamos escapado de aquí.

Altazor le dirigió una mirada sorprendida, y también agradecida. Ese chico podía ser idiota, pero le había calado. Definitivamente, en un solo día, le había tomado cariño. No sabía si le había tomado el suficiente respeto y cariño como para unirse a su tripulación, pero sí desde luego para luchar por él, y ayudarle en cuanto pudiera. A él, y a todos los suyos.

– Gracias. Pero no hace falta que me protejas, podemos ser un equipo y cubrirnos las espaldas el uno al otro – fue todo lo que el peli plateado dijo, mientras se secaba los restos del surco de lágrimas de hacía un rato, y dedicaba al D una sonrisa totalmente sincera.

– Me parece bien, pero con una condición. Me pido primero para pelear contra él. Voy a patearle el culo – intervino Luffy, señalando a Borsalino, que hizo un gesto de sorpresa mientras extendía las palmas de sus manos hacia delante. La presión y el terror se habían reducido, todos los Mugiwara podían moverse de nuevo con libertad, sobre todo después de las idioteces e imprudencias de su capitán.

– Ocúpate de Chacal si quieres, Luffy… Borsalino es mío. Le odio, me aterra, me recuerda a cosas que quisiera olvidar… pero si quiero superar todo eso, debo hacerle frente. No sirve de nada seguir escondiéndome – contestó Altazor tragando saliva, mientras miraba al Almirante de la Marina – Como víctima suya que soy, por todo el daño que me causó, seré yo quien acabe con él – Esas palabras provocaron que Chacal, que se había mantenido en segundo plano, diera un paso al frente.

– No vayas de víctima, desde que todo eso sucedió… has matado a mucha gente ¿cierto? Tienes una lista que conseguiste con los que ordenaron, y ejecutaron, la misión del exterminio del Reino Escondido, ¿cierto? No eres tan bueno como crees, no eres tan víctima como piensas. Un amigo mío murió a tus manos, Altazor – anunció lapidariamente Chacal, provocando que Altazor le dirigiera una mirada de sorpresa, y rápidamente la sustituyera por una de odio.

– Escoria capaz de ordenar algo como lo que ese día ocurrió, no merece ni media lágrima. Si era tu amigo, tú debes ser igual de miserable que él, o él te engañó y te hizo creer que era un buen tipo – replicó éste.

– Los piratas, y los enemigos del Gobierno y los aliados de la justicia, sólo traéis dolor y miseria al mundo. Sólo nosotros podemos garantizar la auténtica paz y justicia, y es por eso que los que no lo aceptáis, no tenéis un lugar en éste mundo – concluyó Chacal, mientras volvía a convertirse a su forma de Anubis con velocidad y algo de rabia.

"M.A… Mono Amarillo… es lo mismo que Kizaru" recordó de pronto Nami, mientras en su cabeza iba uniendo las piezas del puzle que estaba siendo esa noche. Es decir, que ese tipo fuera a por ellos estaba planeado desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Cuántas cosas más controlarían sus vidas, sin que ellos lo supieran? Esa tripulación, que tenía por objetivo hacer a Luffy el hombre más libre de los mares… ¿era realmente libre? Pensó la navegante, antes de prepararse para pelear junto al resto de sus compañeros, que habían preparado sus armas pese al cansancio.

Pero antes de que nadie hiciera nada, se escuchó un grito y un temblor, y todos miraron hacia la línea difuminada por la semioscuridad del bosque.

– Éeeesto es algo inesperado mmmmhh – comentó Borsalino, mientras hacía aparecer una espada de luz amarilla en una de sus manos.

– ¡GOOOOOOOOOOBIERNO MUNDIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! – gritó una potente y enfurecida voz, y de entre los árboles, que salieron volando por los aires, apareció una bola echa de placas de colores marrones y amarillentos. Los Mugiwara retrocedieron, a petición de Robin, a la que le preocupaba esa enorme bola que avanzaba hacia ellos, y junto a ellos Altazor y Luffy también, porque Borsalino y Chacal abandonaron finalmente el cráter formado por el Almirante y se colocaron en el lugar en el que habían estado ellos hasta ese momento.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sanji, confuso.

– Grand Birmingoth – contestó Altazor, dirigiendo una mirada al cocinero.

– ¿No murió con la explosión? – preguntó Nami sorprendida.

– No sé de que explosión hablas, pero al parecer no lo hizo, bruja – comentó Zoro mientras desenvainaba su tercera espada. Le costaba mover el brazo, pero al menos podía sujetarla. Nami apretó el puño, deseando golpear a Zoro en la cabeza, pero ya no le daba tiempo.

El capitán de la banda de la Luna Roja se abalanzó sobre Chacal, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, Borsalino se interpuso en su recorrido y usando su espada detuvo el rodaje del pirata sin esfuerzo, para luego lanzarlo por encima de él y estrellarlo justo al lado de los Mugiwara.

La bola de placas se deshizo mientras se colocaba, y todos se encontraron con un armadillo de más de cuatro metros de largo y que tenía toda la pinta de ser tremendamente resistente. Éste dirigió una mirada a todos ellos, y luego miró furioso a Altazor

– ¿¡Elia y Sadous trabajaban para el Gobierno!? ¡Los vi entre un grupo de soldados hace un rato y no estaban presos! – gritó, cabreado. Solo el rostro del armadillo gigante recordaba un poco al capitán de la tripulación de la Luna Roja.

– Esa debe ser la Arumajiro Arumajiro no mi… eres un hombre armadillo – afirmó Franky, que cruzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza adoptando su clásica pose – ¡Eso es SÚUUUUPER!

– Sí, soy un hombre amarillo, hentai de pelo azul – contestó Birmingoth dirigiéndole una mirada furibunda – Contesta a mi pregunta Altazor.

– Es evidente, no sé desde cuándo tu hermano trabaja para ellos, pero te engañó cual patán – contestó Altazor mientras fruncía el ceño y desenvainaba una de sus espadas de estilo europeo.

– Más tarde acabaré contigo. Me quedé sin tesoro y sin cartas de navegación, y sin tripulación, por culpa tuya y de esos cabrones ¡Por ahora acabaré con esos perros del Gobierno! – gritó el capitán, mientras comenzaba a girar sobre sí mismo y se lanzaba rodando sobre Chacal y Borsalino. Luffy y Altazor aprovecharon el momento para atacar al Almirante, y el resto de Mugiwaras iban a imitarlos, pero Borsalino saltó hacia arriba, y cruzó sus manos frente al pecho.

– Yasakani no Magatama – (Ocho Joyas Curvadas de Shaku) dijo el Almirante, y de sus manos brotaron cientos de bolas de luz amarilla que salieron disparadas contra todos los ataques, incluidos Birmingoth y los Mugiwara.

– Rēzā rēzā no mi ¡Sunrise Shield! – (Escudo del Alba) gritó Altazor, mientras abortaba su avance, y cubría a Luffy y a sí mismo con el escudo. El escudo azulado aguantó unos cuantos impactos, para luego romperse. Dicho escudo también protegió a los Mugiwara, que estaban justo debajo de ellos, pero Birmingoth tuvo que esquivar las masivas explosiones del ataque del Almirante. Luffy lanzó su brazo, y Altazor le enganchó de la muñeca, girándolo en el aire, hasta darle velocidad y catapultarle contra Borsalino, que se vio obligado a detener su ataque a distancia. Las bolas se deshicieron en el aire antes de alcanzar a los demás compañeros.

– Gomu gomu no ¡Stamp! – gritó Luffy, mientras caía sobre él dándole una patada con todas sus fuerzas, que Borsalino detuvo sin inmutarse alzando su brazo. Unos brazos fleur rodearon al cincuentón, pero se deshicieron en seguida en cuanto Borsalino convirtió esas zonas de su cuerpo en luz.

Robin en tierra soltó un grito de dolor, mientras deshacía su poder y se agarraba a sí misma. Nami corrió hacia ella, preocupada.

– Estoy bien – consiguió decir ella mientras sonreía débilmente.

– ¡Quéeee miedo dais todos vosotros Mugiwaras! – comentó Borsalino, mientras giraba su cuerpo y pateaba a Luffy con la pierna rodeada de luz amarilla. Luffy salió disparado, habiendo tenido solo tiempo a interponer sus brazos en el golpe. Justo a tiempo Altazor recogió al D en el aire y frenó su velocidad hasta que los dos terminaron aterrizando en el suelo mientras lo destrozaban por la fuerza de arrastre.

Por su parte, Birmingoth intentaba golpear a toda velocidad a Chacal, y éste corría a una enorme velocidad y saltaba para esquivarlo, llamando la atención del Almirante de las alturas.

Sucedió en un instante. Borsalino extendió el brazo, apuntando con un solo dedo a Birmigoth. En el instante siguiente, un rayo de luz atravesó de parte a parte al capitán, que se detuvo en seco. Lentamente, perdió su aspecto de armadillo y recuperó su aspecto humano. Escupió un chorro de sangre por la boca mientras miraba al Almirante con odio

– Si piensas que con esto… lograrás acabar conmigo – dijo con esfuerzo, mientras se agarraba un agujero en el estómago. Rodeó todo su cuerpo de haki de color plateado oscuro, y se preparó para decirle algo más a Borsalino. Pero lo que fuera a decir, se vio interrumpido cuando el Almirante Kizaru Borsalino volvió a disparar un rayo de luz con su dedo, atravesándole la frente en un instante. Birmingoth puso los ojos en blanco, para luego caer hacia atrás, muerto en el acto.

El haki de armadura de un pirata de 280 millones de recompensa, no bastó para protegerlo del ataque de ese despiadado Almirante.

Y fue en ese instante, que los Mugiwara comprendieron contra qué tenían que enfrentarse.

Altazor volvió a recuperar el viejo terror que siempre había sentido contra el hombre que traicionó a su pueblo, y que por unos minutos había logrado dejar de lado.

Kizaru descendió a tierra y volvió a cruzar sus dedos en dirección a donde estaban todos los Mugiwara. Luffy fue el primero en interponerse entre sus nakamas y el ataque del Almirante.

– Creooo que esto es todoooo… Sayonaraaaa, Monkey D Luffy, Soli D Altazor, Mugiwaras – dijo el Almirante.

Y justo en ese instante, la figura del Almirante desapareció bajo un rayo de destrucción de color blanco y azul cegador, proveniente del lago. Se trataba de una potentísima ráfaga de viento, que arrastró a todos por los suelos, destrozó el suelo por donde pasó, hasta más allá del bosque, y mandó también a Chacal hacia atrás.

El ataque no se detenía, y los Mugiwara consiguieron mirar hacia lo que lo había originado.

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado One Piece Ost - To Victory (duración 1:31)**

¡Allí estaba el Sunny! De su proa en forma de león, el Gaon Cannon, el arma secreta más poderosa del barco, era el origen de ese ataque formado de una permanente ráfaga de viento lanzada a toda velocidad.

– ¡Sugoi! – gritó Luffy con los ojos como estrellitas. Al haberse visto arrastrados por el suelo, quedaron lejos de la zona de impacto del rayo, y podían, con cierto esfuerzo, ponerse de nuevo en pie, mientras se cubrían el rostro de las ráfagas de viento.

– ¿Quién habrá hecho eso? – se preguntó Zoro mientras ayudaba a Robin a ponerse en pie.

– ¡Usopp! ¡Es genial! – gritó Chopper, recordando el plan de la navegante. Nami no dijo nada, pero sonrió aliviada de que el tirador hubiera llegado bien, y al parecer, los hubiera salvado a todos.

– ¡Es vuestra oportunidad Mugiwaras! ¡Marchaos de aquí! – les gritó Altazor, aliviado por la providencial intervención del narizón de la banda. Luffy ya había reaccionado, y había formado una red con sus dedos en torno a todos sus nakamas, incluido Altazor.

– Tú te vienes con nosotros – sonrió con todos sus blancos dientes el capitán.

– Yo debo luchar contra él, cubriré vuestra huida – replicó pacientemente Altazor.

– Shishishishishi – fue todo lo que dijo Luffy, mientras su otra mano asía la barandilla de babor del barco… a varios cientos de metros de distancia de donde ellos estaban.

– Esto no me gusta – murmuró Zoro, que sabía muy bien lo que ahora venía.

– ¡Vamoooooooos! – gritó luffy, y todos salieron disparados hacia el barco, amontonados en la red del peli negro, mientras gritaban y lagrimeaban muertos de miedo.

Por supuesto, la mitad de ellos se estrellaron de cabeza contra la baranda del Sunny. Luffy, Nami y Robin aterrizaron con gracilidad sobre la cubierta, ya que Luffy se preocupó por ellas y por sí mismo, pero no por los demás. Zoro terminó estampado en el mástil central del barco. Altazor usó su akuma no mi para pasar a través de la barandilla y terminar con la barbilla incrustada en la hierba, pero sin daños mayores. Y los que sí se golpearon de cabeza contra la baranda fueron Sanji, Chopper, Brook y Franky.

Aunque como siempre, la peor parte se la llevó Zoro, al que tuvieron que despegarle del mástil con espátula.

– Mina, ¿estáis todos bien? – preguntó Usopp saliendo por una trampilla a la cubierta. El ataque había cesado, y donde habían estado los dos enemigos sólo quedaba humo. Zoro y Sanji iban a matar a Luffy, que se reía muy divertido, pero Altazor los interrumpió.

– ¡No hay un segundo que perder! Borsalino llegará en cualquier momento, un ataque como ese sólo lo habrá retrasado… sacad éste barco de aquí ¡YA! – gritó Altazor mientras se ponía en pie y extendía sus brazos hacia la derecha y la izquierda – Rēzā rēzā no mi Full Shield Cover – (Escudo de cobertura total) dijo, y una burbuja redonda de color azul formada de energía láser rodeó totalmente al Sunny.

– SHISHISHISHI ¡Eso es! ¡Despegamos! – gritó Luffy mientras se subía a la barandilla del barco y se balanceaba muy divertido.

– Agarraos para un viaje Súppperrrrrr ¡COUP DE BURST! – gritó Franky, que había subido corriendo al timón. Afortunadamente, había suficientes barriles aún en el motor para que el barco saliera disparado del lago, rumbo hacia el mar.

El Sunny Go despegaba, como siempre huyendo, como siempre victorioso.

.

.

.

Al menos eso es lo que ocurriría con cualquier otro enemigo.

Pero un Almirante de la Marina era otra cosa. Y Kizaru Borsalino, en concreto, era mucho peor que un Almirante de la Marina.

– Ohhhh ¿Ibais a alguna parte neee? – preguntó el agente especial del Gorosei, que estaba viajando junto a la barandilla del barco como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo, rodeado de una estela de luz. Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, de una sola patada a la velocidad de la luz, rompió el escudo protector, provocando que Altazor cayera al suelo, y atacó a los Mugiwara. Luffy, Sanji y Zoro olvidaron la euforia de su breve victoria y se lanzaron sobre él.

– Gomu gomu no ¡gatling! – atacó Luffy pero sus puñetazos pasaron a través del cuerpo del Almirante, que luego fue a patear en el rostro al capitán.

Justo a tiempo, Sanji interpuso su pierna, pero la fuerza y el haki del Almirante hicieron que el hueso se resquebrajara y casi se le rompiera. Sanji soltó un alarido de dolor, pero con su otra pierna, antes de caer al suelo, lanzó una patada ascendente al mentón del Almirante. Simultáneamente, Zoro atacó desde arriba con dos de sus espadas, intentando atravesar al Almirante. Éste se limitó a saltar hacia arriba, más rápido que ambos, para luego lanzar dos rayos desde sus dedos que hirieron a Sanji en el hombro y a Zoro en la mano.

– Mmmmmh, fallé, ir tan rápido hace todo máaaaaas complicado – dijo en alto, ya que había disparado esos rayos con intenciones asesinas, pero había fallado. El Sunny comenzó a caer hacia el mar, y Usopp aprovechó ese cambio de corriente para disparar al Almirante, pero sus ataques pasaron a través de él sin hacerle nada.

– Hissatsu Kemuri Boshi – dijo Usopp que volvió a disparar, solo que ésta vez lanzó un proyectil de humo que explotó justo junto a la cara del Almirante, que descendió sobre la cubierta del Sunny levemente molesto, mientras se sacudía el humo de las ropas y la cara.

– ¡Strong Right! – gritó Franky mientras intentaba golpear al Almirante, pero éste le esquivó con insultante facilidad, para luego poner sus manos a la altura del pecho.

– Ama no Murakumo – (Reunión de Nubes del Paraiso) dijo, mientras hacía el gesto de desenvainar una invisible espada. En su mano derecha se materializó de nuevo su enorme espada amarilla de estilo Europeo. Su espada de luz fue a atravesar a Franky, pero Zoro apareció de la nada, sosteniendo únicamente su katana Wadō Ichimonji, el regalo del padre de Kuina, que guardaba el alma de su amiga de la infancia. Sea por la voluntad de Zoro, por la del alma de la amiga de su infancia, o porque así lo quiso el destino, una espada sin Busoshoku Haki fue capaz de soportar el envite de una espada echa del poder infinito de la akuma no mi de la luz. Borsalino se vio sorprendido, y alzó el arma para estoquear a Zoro, pero éste fue más rápido.

– Ittouryuu ¡Hiryuu Kaen! – (Estilo de una espada Llamarada de Dragón Volador) dijo el espadachín con la espada entre sus dientes, dado que tenía el brazo y la mano heridas y no podía casi moverlos. Era el mismo ataque que había usado contra Ryuma, y era lo bastante potente para obligar a defenderse incluso a un logia. No obstante, aunque le hizo retroceder unos pasos, su intangibilidad le protegió de las llamaradas azules del ataque.

Unos rayos se formaron encima del Almirante, producto del planificado ataque de Nami, y unas manos fueron a atraparle por debajo, fruto de la habilidad de Robin, pero éste se limitó a desplazarse en un instante, desmaterializando su cuerpo en rayos de luz, hasta reaparecer detrás de la navegante. Alzó su pierna por encima de la cabeza de la peli naranja, con intenciones letales, pero Luffy con un grito sacó a Nami de la trayectoria de la patada, que atravesó todo el Sunny hasta abrir un agujero en la madera de Adán de la quilla del barco.

– ¡Coup de Burst! – gritó Franky, que había subido a toda velocidad al timón, y el barco salió disparado hacia las alturas por la última propulsión de cola que les quedaba disponible. Franky hizo esto para conseguir desestabilizar por un segundo a Borsalino, cosa que consiguió.

Por su parte, Luffy, después de comprobar que Nami estaba bien, se puso en pie furioso como nunca, y dirigió una mirada de odio hacia el Almirante. Una ráfaga de aire helado golpeó al Almirante. Luffy no era consciente de ese poder que latía en su interior, y por supuesto, ese poder no iba a dejar inconsciente a uno de los mayores poderes del mundo, pero sí que le hizo vacilar por un segundo.

Segundo que Altazor no iba a desaprovechar.

– ¡IKARI NO UMEI! – (Furia del Destino) gritó Altazor, usando por segunda vez esa noche su más poderoso ataque. De la palma de su mano brotó un rayo láser azul mucho más potente que el que usó contra Chacal, imbuido de su haki de armadura para poder anular la intangibilidad del logia.

– ¡No será suficienteeeeee! – gritó Borsalino, abandonado el tono de burla y poniéndose serio de verdad, mientras interponía sus brazos y formaba una barrera de luz, protegiendo su cuerpo del ataque que llevaba toda la fuerza renovada y recuperada del D.

– ¡NO VOLVERÁS A ARREBATARME A LOS MÍOS! – gritó Altazor, y colocó su segunda mano junto a la otra, duplicando la potencia del rayo. La presión de los dos poderes obligó a todos a sujetarse a los que podían para no salir volando del barco. El miedo, la ira y un nuevo sentimiento en Altazor, el deseo de proteger a los que estaban en ese barco, le dio el poder necesario para poder superar a Borsalino, reventando una parte lateral del barco con su ataque y mandarle volando atrapado en el rayo de color azul hacia la isla de Siaramina, que cada vez se quedaba más pequeña conforme se alejaban de ella.

Finalmente, Altazor hizo explotar su láser, en una enorme y cegadora explosión de color azul y blanco. Lo último que los Mugiwara vieron de Borsalino, fue un brillante punto amarillo que salía disparado contra las costas de la isla.

Después sólo siguió un largo silencio, roto solo por el sonido del viento.

Altazor fue el primero en caer al suelo, cubierto de sudor y totalmente agotado. Todos los Mugiwara pudieron escuchar, claramente entonces, cómo el peli plateado rompía a llorar, fruto seguramente de una sensación de alivio y paz que no había sentido en muchos años.

Por primera vez, sintió que podía derrotar a Borsalino. No en ese momento, pero quizá algún día… el Gobierno Mundial podría caer.

La clave podía estar en ese muchacho delgado de pelo negro que le observaba en silencio, respetando ese momento de debilidad del peli plateado.

Zoro y Sanji también cayeron de rodillas, mientras respiraban con dificultad por las heridas sufridas. Los demás, guiados por Chopper, fueron corriendo a auxiliarles. Franky y Usopp emprendieron las reparaciones del Sunny, y al aterrizar con fuerza contra el agua, cogieron los últimos barriles de cola del barco para activar los motores de paleta laterales, y largarse de allí lo más rápido posible. Y Luffy, cuando todo estuvo bien, se alejó un poco de sus nakamas, para vigilar la popa del barco.

Nami fue a devolverle el sombrero a Luffy, pero éste la detuvo tomándola de la mano con una sonrisa.

– Guárdamelo un poco más. Todo estará bien ahora, ¿ves? Te lo prometí – dijo el capitán con una sonrisa cansada pero segura. Nami miró esa sonrisa, y por segunda vez en su vida, sintió algo más que cariño, aprecio y respeto por su capitán. Fue una sensación que ya tuvo cuando derrotó a Arlong y destruyó la cárcel en la que estuvo encerrada durante años, aunque no estuviera allí atrapada: Arlong Park.

Esa sensación regresaba ahora, y sus ojos se humedecieron. Estaba demasiado confusa como para entender lo que era, pero sin duda, ya no veía a Luffy solo como a un idiota que además era su capitán.

– Hum – asintió Nami, a la que le había entrado algo en el ojo. Oprimió con cariño la mano de su capitán, y luego fue con Robin. No quería darle más vueltas en ese momento, pero se sentía mucho más tranquila. A su lado, todo estaría bien. Si habían salido vivos de alguien como ese monstruo de Almirante, podrían lograr lo que fuera.

Luffy quedó solo en la barandilla de popa, observando la inmensidad del mar. Habían escapado de milagro.

Y Luffy lo sabía.

Perder a un nakama le parecía lo más horrible del mundo… pero esa noche, había estado a punto de perderlos a todos. No podía imaginar nada peor.

Había llegado el momento de que los Mugiwara se hicieran más fuertes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡SE TERMINÓ!**

 **El arco de la isla Siaramina termina aquí, con una persecución al límite de la que nuestros nakamas han escapado milagrosamente.**

 **Ahora vendrán varios capítulos más tranquilos, y luego tendremos el salto temporal.**

 **Ahora me gustaría agradecer a los nuevos nakamas que se subieron al barco de esta aventura desde que la gran Karou recomendó mi fic. Los que habéis faveado y seguido la historia, los que la leéis sin más, y que podríais dejar alguna review ;) y especialmente a Sephirot, Erza Scarlet, Lilework, y Luna Obsessed.**

 **Y a alguien a quien que no puedo contestar por MP porque no tiene cuenta: Alina**

 **Estoy de acuerdo contigo Alina en que Luffy si piensa en esos detalles como entrenar, y que lo demostró en la saga de Water Seven. Y los misterios, como ves no quedarán resueltos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, pero se resolverán** **Y por último me alegro que te guste el personaje de Altazor. Me lo he currado mucho en diseñarlo y en que encaje con la banda bien, asique espero que sea de vuestro agrado y le toméis el mismo cariño que a Sanji o Franky.**

 **Y no tengo más que decir en este capi! Espero vuestras reviews, y que éste primer arco haya sido de vuestro agrado! El próximo llegará este mes ;)**


	14. Nuevo rumbo, nuevo nakama

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Me doy prisa, mucha prisa! Estoy tan encantado con tanto apoyo, y que esté gustando cada vez más la historia, que quiero actualizar lo más rápido posible, gracias a todos!**

 **Llegamos a un capítulo más tranquilo, PERO, con momentos igualmente intensos. Dentro de cuatro capítulos, tendremos un especial de pre Navidad del cual no os voy a adelantar más que una cosa: Estará dedicado al pelirrojo, y habrá tortas. Muchas tortas. Muchísimas tortas. Y creo que os gustará mucho.  
**

 **Me gustaría también explicar que los sucesos de la Isla Siaramina desarrollarán la historia de un modo semejante a la original, pero con modificaciones. No deis nada por sentado, aquí está todo por escribir… incluído uno de los "what if" más esperados para cualquier seguidor de One Piece, y que empezará en mas o menos unos 8 capítulos ;)**

 **Dicho esto, me gustaría añadir algo. No sé si entre vosotros, queridos lectores y lectoras, habrá alguien que siga también fairy tail. Si alguno lo sois, y queréis encontrar… un buen fic (modestia aparte, pero en el fondo soy un tío humilde ^^) Os recomiendo que echéis un vistazo a mi fic de ****Choque de Dragones** **. Necesito un poco de apoyo en ese, que lo tengo muy abandonado por falta de apoyo… ¡Y quiero continuarlo! Es un fic NarZa, asique los que os guste os lo recomiendo  
**

 **Bueno, que me enrollo. Os dejo con el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis!**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

 **NUEVO RUMBO, NUEVO COMPAÑERO**

 **.**

Kizaru Borsalino, oficialmente Almirante de la Marina, extraoficialmente Agente especial del Gorosei y de aquel que estaba por encima incluso de las cinco estrellas viejas, usuario de una de las akuma no mi más poderosas del ancho mundo, la logia de la luz, veterano guerrero, experto en el haki… se había quedado clavado a la cubierta del Sunny por un segundo, sólo por un segundo, cuando ese raquítico muchachito de pelo negro había usado el más preocupante y poderoso de los tres hakis contra él. Y el listo de su ex alumno había aprovechado ese segundo de duda y vacilación para, con todo su poder recuperado, atacarle con su mejor ataque.

Ataque que le había enseñado el propio Borsalino… hacía ya unos cuantos años.

Dicen que son los propios tiranos quienes crean a sus peores enemigos con sus acciones… ahora por primera vez, Kizaru lamentaba haber enseñado ese ataque a ese otrora niño. Nunca imaginó que llegaría a dominarlo de esa forma.

Borsalino aterrizó en las costas de la playa de Siaramina con un cegador impacto que agrietó una enorme área a su alrededor. Aquello no había entrado en sus planes. No sólo el CP0 había demostrado estar falto de mucho entrenamiento, ahora él mismo había dejado escapar a su objetivo. No es que hubiera sufrido daños con los ataques de los Mugiwara y Altazor, pero su orgullo se sentía molesto con el resultado. Seguramente, sólo Dragón y los Yonkou tendrían alguna posibilidad de herir o derrotar al monstruo que era Kizaru.

– Mmmmmhhh… si me hubiese empleado a fondoooo… ninguno habría escapado vivoooo – dijo arrastrando las palabras y con desgana. Unos segundos más tarde, se giró, y contempló una figura que se acercaba a toda velocidad, iluminada por la luz de la luna – Veo que sigueeees vivo, Chacal kuuuun – comentó, cuando reconoció a la persona que se acercaba. Éste, llegó algo magullado. El ataque del Sunny le había cogido de sorpresa, y aunque saltó a un lado a tiempo gracias a su haki de observación, la descarga de aire a presión le había golpeado y arrastrado por el aire y luego por los suelos, causándole magulladuras y lesiones leves.

– Kizaru sama… mis heridas no son preocupantes, descuide. Lamento mi fracaso – empezó a decir, pero Borsalino le interrumpió.

– No voooy a matarte, Chacal. Estoy orgulloso de tu fuerza y tu lealtad. Hiciiiste un buen trabajo, soy yo el que asumirá la culpa de ésteeee fracaso. Voy a dedicar más atención al Chiper Ceeero de ahora en adelanteeeee… al fin y al cabo, yoooo lo fundé, aunque sea Aigiiiiis quien os dirija – contestó Borsalino poniendo una extraña sonrisa, en una cara casi amigable. Chacal tragó saliva y asintió, mientras recuperaba su forma humana. Que Kizaru Borsalino era el fundador del más poderoso servicio de inteligencia del Gobierno Mundial no le era desconocido, todos los miembros lo sabían… pero no resultaba tranquilizador – Por cierto… los Mugiwara son un poco aterradores, ¿Neee? – añadió, mirando distraídamente hacia el mar por el que habían escapado.

– Ordenaré a los barcos que preparen la persecución – se apresuró a decir el CP0.

– Olvídalooooo, están lejos ya… muy lejos. Ni el haki de Fujitora podría rastrearlos ahora. Mmmmmmhhh no… no iremos detrás de ellos. Ellos cometerán un error, antes de ir al Nuevo Mundo – explicó Borsalino mientras se sujetaba el mentón pensativamente y asentía para sí mismo.

– En estos mares, los piratas tienen que pasar sí o sí por Sabaody para ir al Nuevo Mundo – reconoció Chacal, que creía entender el plan del veterano Almirante.

– ¿Sabaody? Lo dudoooo… Altazor no es tan idiota… es un chico listo en el fooooondo. Neeee, no irán a Sabaody, no despuéeeees de encontrarse conmigo y saber que les estoy cazando. Necesitarían ayuda para enfrentarse a mí… además, Soli kun seguro que sabe algo que su capitán no sabe… no, no irán a Sabaaaaody. Irán a oooootro lugar – contestó Borsalino con una sonrisa misteriosa. Dicho eso, el Almirante añadió una frase en voz baja. Chacal, con la cara descubierta por primera vez en esa noche, abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa, para luego dibujar en él una ligera sonrisa maliciosa.

Kizaru Borsalino no sólo era fuerte, hábil, y poderoso. También era el más astuto de los Almirantes. No tan sabio como el Gorosei, pero sus planes eran mucho más inmediatos y directos.

Y esos planes seguían su curso. Tenía una caza que terminar. El lugar donde terminarla, no le permitiría moverse con la misma libertad, ya que estaría rodeado de sus "colegas" de la marina…

Pero antes del comienzo de la guerra que se avecinaba, podría presentarse una oportunidad de acabar con los Mugiwara. Kizaru no era un hombre especialmente paciente para según qué cosas, y sabía, que antes de ser reclamado para la guerra contra el "hombre más fuerte del mundo" tenía una oportunidad de acabar con nuestros protagonistas.

.

 **Cubierta del Sunny, en algún lugar, cada vez más lejos de la Isla Siaramina…**

Habían pasado un par de horas, y lentamente, la palidez del cielo indicaba la cercanía del amanecer. Luffy estaba agotado, pero era incapaz de dormir.

Mientras paseaba por la cubierta del Sunny, recordó lo que había sucedido en las dos últimas horas.

Tras la desesperada fuga, Zoro había quedado inconsciente y agotado en la enfermería. Lo mismo había ocurrido con Altazor, que después de que se tranquilizara, había caído de bruces sobre el suelo, inconsciente. Chopper había explicado que era una reacción de shock a la potente medicina que había tomado. Anulaba el desgaste físico, y dolor, durante un tiempo, hasta que el cuerpo volvía a quemar la adrenalina generada por la batalla. Al llegar la calma, el cuerpo entraba en estado de shock y se perdía el conocimiento de forma automática.

Era una medicación tremendamente agresiva para la salud y la esperanza de vida. Seguramente Altazor estaría inconsciente varias horas más, puede incluso que varios días. Y eso por no hablar de que había renunciado por recuperar sus fuerzas a diez años de vida.

Claro que seguramente, sin su escudo protector cuando Borsalino usó el Magatama, todos habrían muerto. Y si no hubiera sido porque todos pelearon juntos en el barco, tampoco habrían logrado escapar vivos de allí.

De ese modo, Altazor y Zoro estaban en la enfermería, bajo los cuidados de Chopper.

Robin y Nami también estaban durmiendo, recuperándose de las duras emociones de esa noche.

Sanji, con una pierna vendada y casi rota, estaba también descansando. Antes de irse a dormir, sabedor de que su capitán necesitaba comida antes que medicina para recuperarse del desgaste y las heridas, le había preparado un abundante bento a Luffy. Y éste lo había devorado en segundos, claro está.

Y Franky también estaba agotado de su pelea, y con los brazos y puños necesitados de reparación y curas, por lo que lo habían mandado a descansar.

Eso sí, primero había reparado el boquete que había abierto Borsalino en la parte inferior del barco y por el cual se habrían hundido sin reparaciones a la larga. Que ese hombre hubiera logrado destruir con una simple patada la madera de árbol de Adán que protegía toda la estructura inferior y lateral del Sunny… resultaba aterrador. Era una madera capaz de aguantar sin daños cañonazos, golpes a toda velocidad, ataques cortantes, fuego… resistía casi cualquier cosa. Pero no a Kizaru.

Eso solamente dejaba como miembros medio enteros del equipo, descontadas las chicas, a Usopp y Brook, a parte del propio Luffy, como miembros capacitados para hacer la guardia, más necesaria que nunca por la palpable tensión que todos sentían. Habían escapado por un pelo.

Robin había sugerido que Luffy se fuera también a descansar, pero éste se había negado. Estaba muy cansado, pero era su responsabilidad como capitán actuar con seguridad en momentos como ese. Los demás debían descansar y recuperarse.

– Además, cuando Sanji se levante le pediré desayuno doble por lo buen capitán que soy shishishishi – se animó Luffy, maquinando la forma de conseguir comida extra de una forma o de otra. Un rato más tarde, el capitán se aburrió, y se dirigió a la cocina a comprobar si habría algo de comida en algún lado. Y Brook también hacía guardia, éste en la popa del barco… y sobre todo, el cobarde Usopp, temeroso de lo que habían dejado atrás, estaba haciendo guardia con prismáticos, gafas que veían en la oscuridad, telescopios y todo tipo de cosas para vigilar, en la cofa del vigía. Estaban seguros con él haciendo guardia.

A veces, el miedo de Usopp podía ser de lo más útil.

Luffy entró en la cocina, y para su sorpresa se encontró allí con Brook, que le dirigió una mirada de circunstancias (aunque no tenía ojos Yohohohoho)

– Brook, creía que estabas haciendo guardia – comentó Luffy mientras encendía la luz de la cocina. Por alguna razón, el músico la tenía apagada.

– Yo pensaba lo mismo de ti, Luffy san – contestó Brook con cortesía, mientras le tendía una taza de café y un bollo.

– Tenía hambre – dijo Luffy, mientras tomaba el bollo y lo devoraba en segundos. Más relajado, se sentó en la mesa frente a Brook y dio un sorbo al café.

– Luffy san – empezó Brook, que pareció dudar, y ladeó el cráneo como pensando en qué decir.

– Dime Brook – dijo Luffy.

– ¿Por qué decidiste confiar en mí cuando nos conocimos? – preguntó el músico finalmente. Esa pregunta cogió un poco desprevenido al capitán, que lo último que quería en ese momento era pensar.

– Mmmmm… eras divertido. Eras un esqueleto que cagaba, un músico, y molabas – respondió con sencillez Luffy mientras daba otro sorbo al café.

– Luffy… – pidió Brook. Era la primera vez que el músico llamaba a Luffy por su nombre de pila sin el san. Eso hizo que, por fin, Luffy se lo tomara en serio aunque no tenía ganas. Brook estaba "mortalmente" serio. Para como era él habitualmente era raro verle así.

– Porque eras, y eres, mi nakama. El de todos – se sinceró Luffy sonriendo. Brook asintió, e iba a añadir algo, pero el capitán fue más rápdio – Brook, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? – preguntó el D, mientras dejaba de lado la taza, ya casi vacía. Brook hizo lo propio con la suya.

– No se le escapa una, como era de esperar Luffy san – dijo el esqueleto. Luffy solamente le sostuvo la mirada, asique Brook siguió hablando – ¿Confías en Altazor? – preguntó finalmente el esqueleto.

– Sí – fue la breve respuesta del peli negro. Brook soltó un suspiro.

– De acuerdo Luffy san – contestó Brook – Pero la Quinta, me advirtió algo. Me dijo que mientras Altazor estuviera con nosotros, seríamos más perseguidos que nunca. Especialmente por el Chiper Pol Aigis. Ella dijo que nos darían caza sin cuartel. Por lo visto… ella también perdió a alguien a manos de nuestro nuevo nakama. Alguien relacionado con ella, y con ese tipo al que os enfrentasteis, Chacal.

"La agente contra la que me enfrenté, no quiso pelear en serio conmigo. Dijo que no era lo bastante estimulante, que teníamos que ser más fuertes para que se empleara a fondo de verdad… y me dijo que también no se empleaba a fondo porque quería que Altazor se hiciera nuestro nakama. En ese momento, acabaría con todos nosotros… como venganza contra él. Para causarle tanto daño como pudiera.

"Según parece, Altazor mató al hermano de esa mujer hace un par de años. Y también era el amigo del tipo con el que peleabas…

– Suficiente Brook – intervino Luffy, que había ocultado sus ojos en el flequillo. Brook pensó por un segundo que se había pasado de la ralla, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que no era así – Oe… estoy cansado, y eso son cosas muy complicadas – añadió mientras levantaba la vista y le dedicaba una cansada pero sincera sonrisa al músico – Yo confío en todos vosotros, y confío en Altazor. El pasado de cada uno antes de unirse a la banda… es cosa suya. Si tenéis problemas, yo os protegeré. Si Altazor quiere hablar de ello, que os lo cuente, a mí esas cosas no me interesan… y si no lo quiere contar, pues no hace falta que lo haga. Si hay que pelearse con el mundo entero por protegerte a ti, o a Altazor, como hicimos por Robin, lo haremos sin dudar. Somos nakamas, estamos para eso. Quítate esa cara larga, y toca algo alegre para despertarlos a todos, que tengo hambre y quiero que Sanji haga el desayuno shishishi – añadió el capitán mientras se ponía en pie. La luz del sol del amanecer acababa de empezar a entrar por las ventanas redondeadas de la cocina.

– Hai, Luffy saaaaama – contestó Brook, al que se le había contagiado la alegría del capitán, y se alegraba además de que Luffy no se sintiera molesto con él.

Brook localizó su violín, apoyado en una pared de la cocina, y comenzó a tocar una alegre melodía para despertarlos a todos, mientras Luffy salía por la puerta.

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho"

Luffy, una vez fuera, vio como la navegante se había levantado, y estaba subiendo la escalera que llevaba a la proa del barco. Todavía llevaba su sombrero. Luffy había querido que ella lo guardara durante más tiempo. Luffy, divertido por la canción de Brook, fue detrás de ella mientras palmeaba con las manos en el aire y caminaba a saltitos.

Nami estaba apoyada en la baranda de proa del Sunny, bañada por los rayos del amanecer.

Luffy se acercó a ella con alegría y energía, aunque estaba algo cansado. La navegante al verle así, le dirigió una mirada alegre y sonrió con cansancio.

– ¿Dormiste bien Nami? Pareces cansada – comentó Luffy al llegar junto a ella, mientras le dedicaba una de sus grandes e inocentes sonrisas.

– Estoy cansada, pero necesito comer algo, y Sanji kun cuando amanece siempre se pone a preparar el desayuno. Siento que hace años que no pruebo bocado… tengo hambre, y seguro que todos están hambrientos también. Además, tengo que trazar el rumbo a la próxima isla – explicó ella mirando de nuevo hacia el horizonte. De fondo, seguía sonando la alegre y a la vez melancólica canción favorita de Brook, el sake de Binks.

"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo Umi kaze ki makaze nami makase Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta"

– Shishishishi, es verdad, han sido un par de días muy locos – contestó Luffy, que de pronto se dio cuenta de algo – ¡Oe! ¡El capitán soy yo! ¡Tengo derecho a comer más, no os comeréis toda la comida! – gritó de pronto el D, súbitamente alarmado y escandalizado. Nami, en respuesta, le golpeó en la cabeza.

– ¡Idiota! ¡Quién ha dicho que nos vayamos a comer todo! ¡El que más come aquí eres tú! – gritó ella con dientes de tiburón y los ojos en blanco.

– ¡Ay! Ittéeee – se quejó Luffy mientras se sobaba el chichón. Nami, al ver ese gesto, no pudo evitar volver a sonreír, y se quitó el sombrero que hasta ese momento. Se lo caló a Luffy hasta taparle los ojos con cariño.

– Te devuelvo el sombrero, capitán. Gracias – fue todo lo que dijo la peli naranja. Luffy se lo colocó bien, y se rió alegremente.

– De nada – contestó.

"Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no soto yo DON to icchou utao, funade no uta Kinpa-gimpa mo shibuki ni kaete Oretachya yuku zo, umi no kagiri"

Los dos se quedaron en un agradable silencio, mientras las notas de la canción seguían sonando por el barco. Luffy pensó en lo del día anterior.

No le gustaba que le pasaran cosas malas a sus nakamas, pero que la hubieran atacado a ella en primer lugar, tanto el tipo de las sombras como el capitán armadillo, le había molestado de forma especial. ¿Por qué siempre iban a por ella? Primero Arlong, luego Ennel, y por lo visto también en Thriller Bark, uno de los subordinados de Moria la había capturado.

"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo Warera kaizoku, umi watteku Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro"

Desechó esos pensamientos. Lo importante era que todos estaban más o menos bien.

– ¿Y a dónde iremos ahora Nami? – preguntó Luffy finalmente. Nami miró su log pose, y soltó un suspiro.

– No lo sé con seguridad. Quería ir hacia la Red Line, para ir al Nuevo Mundo a través de un archipiélago que dicen que sirve para cruzar… pero no sé si debemos hacerlo aún. Me da miedo que la Marina siga persiguiéndonos – contestó la navegante.

– No te preocupes Nami, ya sabes que yo os protegeré. Y además, ahora somos más fuertes, tenemos un nuevo nakama – contestó tercamente Luffy, que daba por sentado que Altazor se quedaría con ellos. Nami decidió bajarle a la tierra.

– Me parece alguien muy independiente para quedarse con nosotros Luffy. No sé si encajará aquí… es algo serio – contestó ella.

"Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo Asu no asahi ga nai jo nashi"

– Shishishishishi es divertido, ya lo verás. Cuando se despierte le enseñaré todo el barco – respondió Luffy despreocupadamente.

– Como quieras – contestó ella con un suspiro – Pero no creo que sea tan fácil… aunque me salvó la vida dos veces cuando estuve separada de vosotros – añadió, recordandolo de pronto. Le debía una al joven peli plateado sin duda.

– No esperaba menos de mi nakama – dijo Luffy, que en realidad se sentía tremendamente agradecido con el D por haber protegido a sus nakamas, y especialmente a Nami. Por un segundo, pensó en contarle a la joven chica que le preocupaba que no fueran lo bastante fuertes aún para ir al Nuevo Mundo, pero se contuvo. Un capitán no podía mostrar preocupación, y ahora sin duda tendrían tiempo para entrenar. Y tampoco era algo que le preocupara demasiado... de vez en cuando le daba vueltas, pero no le gustaba planear cosas a largo plazo. Lo mejor sería anunciar después de comer que estarían un tiempo entrenando.

Además, ahora contaban con alguien que les podría enseñar a hacer esas extrañas cosas, como anticiparse a los ataques del enemigo, o hacer más duro el cuerpo. Luffy estaba seguro que si sus nakamas y él dominaban eso, se volverían mucho más fuertes. Así podría volver a protegerlos a todos sin problemas.

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho"

La canción terminó, y un olor a desayuno inundó el aire. Luffy fue el primero en olfatearlo y girarse con la lengua fuera.

– ¡Oe! ¡Luffy! El cocinero pervertido está preparando el desayuno – gritó Zoro, que había salido a cubierta equipado con sus tres katanas y con un kimono de color negro y naranja, poco habitual en él. Tenía vendas en el hombro y el brazo entablillado, pero por lo demás parecía que había recuperado su habitual vitalidad… en poco más de dos horas de sueño. Era un monstruo.

– ¡Vamoooooooooooooooos! – gritó Luffy, mientras se impulsaba hasta la cocina, dejando olvidada a Nami y arrasando con Zoro y con la puerta a su paso.

– Giaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritó Zoro, mientras se chocaba de frente contra el cocinero, que también rodó por los suelos por el impacto.

– Baka marimo, mira por donde vas maldito inútil – gritó Sanji mientras arreaba tremendo sartenazo en la cabeza al peli verde. Éste, mareado y furioso, se levantó y desenvainó una de sus patadas.

– Te mato cocinero pervertido – gruñó. Ambos nakamas iniciaron una pelea por toda la cocina, hasta que Robin les detuvo usando sus brazos fleur.

– Si tan descansados están, pueden reparar la parte del barco que destrozó anoche platitas – dijo la peli negra con una falsa sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

– No te metas en esto mujer, voy a cortar a este bueno para nada cocinero – contestó Zoro.

– ¡Robiiiiiin chwaaaaaaaaaaan! – gritó Sanji mientras se olvidaba de Zoro y giraba por la cocina haciendo su clásica danza giratoria.

– Tskkk – fue todo lo que dijo Zoro, mientras tomaba asiento junto a Luffy, que había agarrado los cubiertos con las manos y estaba dando golpes en la mesa reclamando el desayuno.

– ¡BASTA DE PELEAS! – gritó Nami, mientras entraba en la cocina golpeando a todos los descontrolados. Poco después, las deudas de Zoro y Sanji se habían disparado aún más, pero a ninguno le preocupaba demasiado. Sanji estaba feliz de ver a Nami, y Zoro murmuraba por lo bajo que ojalá el secuestro se hubiera alargado un poco más.

– ¡Auuuuuu! Estáis todos Súperrrrrrrr animados esta mañana, perfecto para que me ayudéis a reparar el barco – dijo Franky mientras entraba en la cocina con sus gafas de sol clásicas para taparse las ojeras. Detrás de él, entró Usopp, que seguía asustado y temeroso de sufrir un ataque en cualquier momento. Chopper también entró poco después, y al ver el caos, se sentó y escondió junto a la arqueóloga.

– Yohohoho, mis ojos echaban de menos ver esta escena… – dijo Brook.

– ¡Pero tú no tienes ojos! – gritaron todos los Mugiwara, provocando que Brook se quedara de cara a la pared con expresión de depresión. ¿Tan predecibles eran sus bromas?

Y así fue como todos los Mugiwara, a excepción de Altazor, que seguía inconsciente, disfrutaron de un nuevo desayuno todos juntos. Quedaban muchos desafíos en el horizonte, pero en ése momento, todos se sentían felices y tranquilos.

Después del desayuno, que se unió con la comida entre unas locuras y otras, todos se fueron a cayó rendido sobre la cama de su camarote de capitán, dejando solamente a Franky de guardia, que ya se encontraban al parecer descansado.

Horas más tarde, el peli negro se despertó, con una extraña intuición, y se puso en pie mientras se ponía una camisa negra y sus clásicos pantalones de mezclilla. Al salir a la cubierta se encontró con que Altazor se había levantado, y estaba acodado en la barandilla de babor del barco, mientras observaba pensativamente el lugar que había destrozado con su rayo láser, y que aún no había sido reparado. Seguía llevando esas extrañas botas plateadas articuladas, igual que sus pantalones azules y su camiseta ajustada de color negro.

Al sentirle, el Solaris se giró, y le dirigió una mirada inescrutable.

– Monkey D Luffy – dijo a modo de saludo.

– Alta – contestó Luffy mientras se dirigía hacia él – ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó con sincero interés.

– Sigo sin creerme que hayamos escapado de Borsalino... no, no estoy bien. Pero lo estaré. Algún día – contestó Altazor mientras se llevaba una mano instintivamente a la rodilla, cubierta de metal articulado.

– Shishishishi, como quieras – se limitó a responder el capitán mientras se estiraba. Debían ser pasadas las cinco de la tarde, comenzaba a tener hambre. La hora de la merienda debía de haber pasado por cerca de media hora.

– Creo... que he tomado una decisión. Me desperté hará cosa de un par de horas, y le he estado dando vueltas. Éste es un barco agradable, y de momento me quedé sin aliados... quizá... quizá pueda viajar un tiempo con vosotros. No me voy a unir a ti, no te confundas – añadió rápidamente, al ver que Luffy estaba a punto de dar un salto de alegría – Pero viajaré un tiempo con vosotros. Cuando estemos recuperados, hay muchas cosas que debéis saber... especialmente tú, Luffy – dijo por último mientras le dirigía una extraña mirada, que Luffy no supo interpretar y a la que no dio importancia en ese momento.

– ¿Te quedarás con nosotros entonces? – preguntó finalmente el D.

– De momento... os acompañaré. Como tú tanto dices, puedes considerarme tu nakama – respondió Altazor con una ligera medio sonrisa que duró solo un segundo. Luffy compuso una sonrisa enorme, pero, hábil en entender a los demás como siempre, no hizo ningún comentario.

Ninguno de los dos D dijo nada más, pero ambos estaban levantados por otra cosa. Uno lo sabía, pero no sabía como decírselo a la especie de nuevo amigo que estaba empezando a hacer, después de tantos años. Otro no lo sabía, pero lo intuía.

Los problemas no habían terminado, y una ligera opresión en el pecho del peli negro le decía que algo no estaba bien. Alguien a quien apreciaba podía estar en peligro.

Y es que, en el sombrero de Luffy, cierta vibrecard seguía quemándose poco a poco...

.

 **Segunda mitad del Grand Line, Mar Unión**

Muy lejos de allí, un hombre corpulento, anciano, y con un curioso bigote blanco, que imponía un enorme respeto sólo de ser contemplado, supervisaba de cerca la agrupación de su flota. Junto a él, un hombre con cabeza de piña y una camisa turquesa le acompañaba revisando todo.

– Están todos reunidos, los catorce mil hombres de la flota de nuestros aliados, y los tres mil hombres de nuestra flota, pops. También se han juntado todos los Comandantes finalmente, y nuestros cuatro barcos – iba diciendo el Comandante de su Primera Flota – Estamos listos, pero tenemos que terminar de preparar los coating de los que llegaron en último lugar.

– Arararara, esa maldita pared de roca que divide el mar en dos… cuando estaba en mi plenitud de fuerzas, debí habérmela cargado. Ahora no haría falta tantas complicaciones para cruzar – contestó medio riendo, medio molesto, el corpulento hombre. El Comandante creyó que el abuelo, habría sido capaz de hacerlo hace años. Ahora ya no le quedaban tantas fuerzas.

– Pops, deberías reservarte en la batalla. Ya no tienes una salud tan buena – se preocupó. Se aseguró de decir eso en voz baja, para que nadie los oyera, y no ofender así al viejo, pero éste rompió a reír a grandes carcajadas.

– ¡Estoy perfectamente, coso! – gritó con firmeza y energía Edward Newgate Sirohige, el hombre más fuerte del mundo y uno de los Yonkou que controlaban el Nuevo Mundo. A su lado, Marco el Fénix, Primer Comandante de su flota y uno de sus primeros nakamas soltó un suspiro de resignación.

– ¿Cuándo partiremos a Impel Down? Sin duda estará allí, en los niveles inferiores – preguntó Marco, que tenía pensado enviar una avanzadilla para que abrieran las puertas de la Justicia que protegían la cárcel más segura del mundo…

– No iremos a Impel Down. Eso es lo que he hecho creer a todo el mundo para que si hay algún espía vigilando de alguna forma a mis hijos no sospechen nada. Sin duda, la ejecución de mi hijo será en Marine Ford, la cacareada y orgullosa fortaleza de la Marina en la primera mitad del Grand Line – contestó Sirohige mientras se golpeaba el pecho con un puño grande como un barril. Se alejó de Marco y dirigió una mirada pensativa a una pared de madera a través de la cual había mandado a un joven impetuoso, alocado, y pecoso, hacía ya un tiempo.

Quién le hubiera dicho a él, Edward Newgate, que terminaría sus días acudiendo a rescatar al hijo de su mayor rival.

Sirohige estaba convencido de que sus días estaban a punto de terminar. Prefería una muerte salvando a uno de sus hijos que no hacer nada y quedarse de brazos cruzados. Nadie, ni siquiera la Marina, tenía derecho a acabar con uno de sus hijos de esa forma, con una ejecución planeada para forzarle a pelear.

Si la Marina creía realmente que él era tan débil, les demostraría lo equivocados que estaban. Así tuviera que pasar por encima de gigantes, Vicealmirantes, Sichibukais, Almirantes, o del maldito Gorosei, haría lo que fuera necesario por rescatar al hijo de sangre Gol D Roger, y ahora su hijo por adopción. ¿Qué clase de padre sería si no hiciera todo lo que pudiera por salvarle?

Los catorce Comandantes, todos los capitanes aliados, el hombre más fuerte del mundo y unos diecisiete mil piratas estaban listos para rescatar a uno de sus más queridos Comandantes. Su orgullo como tripulación y alianza pirata más poderosa de los mares estaba en juego.

Faltaban dos días para que comenzara el viaje hacia el otro lado de la Grand Line, dos días para que la mayor guerra de las últimas décadas comenzara.

Faltaban dos semanas para la ejecución de Portgas D Ace

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Algo cortito, lo sé, pero actualicé muy rápido a cambio.**

 **Los más avispados comenzarán a sospechar un par de cosas, pero ni lo afirmaré, ni lo desmentiré. Sólo diré que el time skip tardará más tiempo en llegar de lo que había imaginado cuando empecé la historia ;)**

 **Y como siempre, espero más de vuestras maravillosas y geniales reviews. Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias! Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible**


	15. La fiesta de la victoria

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Seguimos avanzando! Como siempre, solo puedo daros las gracias a todos por el apoyo, y darme toda la prisa del mundo por actualizar**

 **Seguimos con el período entre arcos, con toques de calma, de humor, de romance, y migajas de lo que está por venir.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

 **LA FIESTA DE LA VICTORIA**

 **.**

– De momento... os acompañaré. Como tú tanto dices, puedes considerarme tu nakama – respondió Altazor con una ligera medio sonrisa que duró solo un segundo. Luffy compuso una sonrisa enorme, pero, hábil en entender a los demás como siempre, no hizo ningún comentario.

Ninguno de los dos D dijo nada más, pero ambos estaban levantados por otra cosa. Uno lo sabía, pero no sabía cómo decírselo a la especie de nuevo amigo que estaba empezando a hacer, después de tantos años de soledad. Otro no lo sabía, pero lo intuía.

La vibrecard de Ace… seguía ardiendo.

Pero eso era algo que Luffy no había entendido aún. Al salir de Thriller Bark, había visto una puntita ardiendo, y no le había tomado importancia. Ace era el héroe de Luffy, el hermano mayor perfecto. Para él, era impensable el pensar que realmente estuviera en peligro.

"Seguro que comió algo que le sentó mal" había concluido Luffy. Era algo raro, que la comida pudiera sentarle mal a las personas… la comida nunca era mala, sobre todo la carne. Al menos, así era para Luffy, que jamás enfermaba comiera la guarrería que comiera.

– Los demás están durmiendo… y me gustaría saber una serie de cosas antes que se levanten, Luffy – dijo el peli plateado después del largo silencio que Luffy le había respetado. El peli negro tenía claro que Altazor no era como el resto de sus nakamas. Había una oscuridad en él, intensa y latente, que guiaba sus acciones. Se había ganado su respeto, y algo de aprecio, pero el camino de ese sujeto no era como el del resto de sus nakamas. Ellos siempre habían tenido sueños, y por eso estaban todos en ese barco. Sueños que por duras que hubieran sido sus circunstancias en su pasado, habían seguido existiendo, imposibles de borrar.

Nami seguía queriendo dibujar su mapa del mundo, pese a que el maldito Arlong la hubiese obligado durante años a cartografiar islas por todas partes.

Zoro quería ser el mejor espadachín, aunque ello supusiera tener que superar a Mihawk, que pudo haberle matado con facilidad en su primer duelo.

Sanji quería encontrar el All Blue, siempre había sido así, y sería siempre así.

Usopp, pese a ser un cobarde al que le tranquilizaba que en su recompensa no se le viera la cara, deseaba ser un valiente y famoso guerrero de los mares.

Chopper dedicaría todos sus esfuerzos a encontrar la cura a todas las enfermedades, la panacea universal… que alguien tan inocente estuviera dispuesto a enfrentarse a las peores enfermedades, a atender y curar a cualquiera… era algo admirable.

Igual que Robin, que había podido superar los traumas de su durísimo pasado, y ahora soñaba con aprender toda la historia del mundo, y sobre todo, del siglo vacío.

Y Franky, imitando a su maestro Tom, no se había arredrado. Por culpa de construir el barco de Gol D Roguer, Tom fue condenado a ser trasladado a Impel Down. Ahora, Franky había construido el barco de quien decía que se convertiría en el Rey de los Piratas.

Y por último, Brook mantenía su alegría pese a haber estado solo 50 años, y no podía esperar a reencontrarse con su adorado Laboon.

Luffy no conocía al detalle el pasado de todos sus nakamas, pero sabía que todos lo habían pasado mal, igual que él mismo. Y ahí estaban todos, habiendo superado sus traumas y siguiendo adelante pese a la adversidad, los enemigos, y los mil problemas que tendrían que superar. Él era el capitán de ese equipo, y juntos se abrirían camino hasta cumplir sus sueños.

Sin arrepentimientos.

Sin mirar atrás.

En cambio, cuando Luffy miraba a Altazor, detectaba en él arrepentimiento, odio, miedo, melancolía. Algo le había ocurrido, y no había podido olvidarlo. Había guiado su vida a consecuencia de lo que fuese que le hubiese pasado, sin poder avanzar. Ahora sería el momento de que lo hiciera, y de que pudiera volver a recuperar ese sueño que sin duda, había tenido, pero había tenido que dejar enterrado en lo profundo de su alma.

Volviendo al presente, Luffy pensó que Altazor quería preguntarle cosas misteriosas, complicadas, y que le obligaran a pensar más de la cuenta.

– Shishishishi, ¿son cosas complicadas? – contestó Luffy mientras se hurgaba la nariz con el meñique. A Altazor le apareció una gota cómica en la cabeza, al ver la escena. Rápidamente, comprendió que Luffy y él eran, en muchas cosas, totalmente opuestos. Tampoco era quien para reprochárselo, el capitán de esa extraña pero leal banda podía ser como quisiera, estaba en su maldito derecho después de haber logrado que un grupo de personas tan raros, tan variopintos, le fueran totalmente leales.

– No son complicadas creo yo… son cosas que me gustaría saber de tus nakamas. Me gusta conocer todo lo que puedo de las tripulaciones con las que viajo – respondió el peli plateado mientras se encogía de hombros.

– Eso me recuerda una cosa – contestó Luffy.

– ¿El qué? – quiso saber Altazor.

– Mmmmmmhhh… se me olvidó. Shishishishi, ya me acordaré – se rió Luffy mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía. Altazor frunció el ceño, pero prefirió pasarlo por alto.

– Ya he visto que la navegante del barco… es hábil, inteligente, y sabe lo que hace. A todas luces, es extraordinaria – dijo finalmente mientras barría la cubierta con la vista.

– ¿Nami? Sí que lo es – respondió Luffy con sinceridad.

– Sí, desde luego… capitán – sonrió pícaramente Altazor, sonrisa que Luffy no pudo ni supo interpretar. Y es que Altazor veía muy claro que cuando el D madurara un poco, esos dos iban a terminar juntos. Desechó esos pensamientos, y siguió con su investigación – También conozco por mi intercambio de espadazos a su vice capitán, Roronoa Zoro. Un hombre leal, fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, se nota. Se parece un poco a mí en unas cuantas cosas, si soy sincero. Me cae especialmente bien. Pero el resto me son más desconocidos… ¿hay algo que tenga que saber de ellos?

– Oh, era eso. Emmh… Sanji es el cocinero, cocina genial pero guarda la comida bajo llave el muy bastardo… y está todo el día discutiendo y peleando con Zoro, porque es un pervertido, aunque no sé qué significa eso shishihsishi – empezó a explicar Luffy, mientras enumeraba contando con los dedos – Usopp es nuestro tirador, es muy divertido y nos pasamos el día jugando y pescando, pero es un mentiroso y cobarde, pero cuando ocurre algo malo siempre puedes contar con él. Bueno, casi siempre. Hummmm…. Chopper es el médico, y la comida de emergencia. Es muy inocente y bueno, siempre nos cura cuando estamos heridos, aunque yo siempre le digo que la mejor cura para las heridas es comer carne.

"Es verdad, ya me acuerdo. Tienes que comer carne, para curarte de las heridas de la pelea. Esta noche haremos un festín.

"Robin es nuestra arqueóloga, es súper lista, sabe muchísimas cosas, y nos deja divertirnos tranquilos casi siempre, no como Nami que nos pega por todo. Es genial.

"Y Franky y Brook son nuestro carpintero y nuestro músico. Franky es súper, es un medio robot que puede cagar, y va siempre en tanga. Y Brook es el músico, y eso es estupendo porque yo siempre quise tener un músico, y además es un esqueleto. Es muy guay, y divertido.

Altazor escuchó atentamente, pero le fue imposible no soltar alguna risita de vez en cuando al escuchar la forma que tenía Luffy de describir a sus nakamas. Se sentó tranquila y despreocupadamente en la baranda del barco, colocó con los codos en las rodillas y apoyó las palmas de su mano en la barbilla.

– Tenéis algo muy bonito aquí, Luffy. Procuraré no estropearlo, te doy mi palabra – dijo con la voz cargada de nostalgia.

– ¿Por qué ibas a estropearlo? – preguntó Luffy con curiosidad. Pero Altazor no quiso contestar en un principio. Después de un corto silencio, se puso en pie y saltó a cubierta.

– Por mi pasado – fue todo lo que dijo. Y dejó solo al capitán de la banda para volver a la enfermería. Quedaban un par de horas para la cena, y aprovecharía para descansar. Sabía que alguien había escuchado todo lo que decían, pero tampoco le pareció un problema. Se había ganado su respeto tanto como Luffy.

El capitán se quedó solo en la cubierta, y se estiró cuan largo era. Estaba cansado, pero quería festejar.

– Decidido. Despertaré a Sanji y que empiece a preparar una parrillada – se dijo a sí mismo, y se iba a internar en los camarotes para buscar el de Sanji, pero sintió una presencia que le observaba desde el techo de la cocina.

– Oe, Zoro, que tal – saludó Luffy, cuando reparó en que allí estaba sentado su vice capitán. Éste, agarrando sus katanas, saltó sobre la cubierta y miró a Luffy ladeando la cabeza.

– ¿Todo bien con el nuevo? – preguntó el peli verde, taladrando con la mirada a Luffy.

– Yup – asintió el peli negro. Zoro asintió a su vez, y se tranquilizó un tanto.

– Es fuerte. Será útil, y me vendrá bien entrenar en éste barco con alguien realmente bueno con las espadas – comentó el peli verde mientras caminaba por el barco junto a su capitán.

– Que no te oiga Brook shishishishishi – contestó Luffy con alegría.

– Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Brook usa el estoque, no es exactamente una espada, es complicado que podamos entrenar nosotros dos, aunque lo hacemos de vez en cuando. Y además, dije espadas en plural – se explicó el espadachín.

– Como quieras. Esas cosas son complicadas – reconoció Luffy mientras se rascaba distraídamente la cabeza. Zoro pareció pensar en algo, pero dudó – Hoy todos estáis dudando jummm ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber Luffy. Zoro se rió ligeramente, ¿qué sentido tenía dudar? No era propio de él el tener dudas, y menos ante su capitán. Era su deber como segundo al mando mostrarse seguro y no dudar jamás, se recordó y reprochó.

– Debemos entrenar un tiempo antes de ir al Nuevo Mundo. En alguna isla segura, oculta, o poco conocida, y que la marina o el Shichibukai no esté detrás de nosotros a cada paso que demos. Tenemos que aprender a usar ese haki que parecen dominar todos los guerreros más fuertes, y tenemos que ser más fuertes para poder pelear con los Almirantes, o los Yonkou.

"No es una orden Luffy, sabes que te seguiré siempre y si no lo ves necesario pues te seguiré igualmente pero creo… que es fundamental. No estamos preparados, odio admitirlo, pero como vice capitán, debo informarte de las limitaciones de la tripulación que diriges" explicó Zoro con voz firme y expresión neutra. Confiaba en que Luffy no se lo tomara a mal, y como poco, se lo pensara.

– Shishishishishi, no te preocupes Zoro. Antes de llegar a la isla de Siamamima, ya había pensado en ello. Nos hace falta entrenar, y ahora además tenemos un nuevo nakama que nos puede ayudar a aprender cosas nuevas. Entrenaremos el tiempo que haga falta, las semanas que sean necesarias, y luego iremos al Nuevo Mundo, ¡y les patearemos el culo a todos los que se nos pongan por delante! – contestó Luffy con gran seguridad. Zoro abrió por un segundo la boca, sorprendido, y luego la volvió a cerrar mientras sonreía.

– Jajaja, no podía esperar menos de nuestro capitán. Lo tenías todo pensado – se alegró el vice capitán, y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda. Luego desenvainó una de sus katanas y la volvió a envainar, en el clásico gesto de promesa de espadachín – ¿Ibas a despertar al cocinero pervertido verdad? – añadió con un toque de malicia.

– Hai – contestó Luffy.

– Voy contigo – se rió Zoro.

…

Sanji dormía plácidamente, soñando con cosas que es mejor no decir por si hay niños delante, cuando de repente algo muy frío y húmedo cayó sobre su cara. Se incorporó de un salto, y comprobó que estaba totalmente empapado. Y comprobó que el marimo, que era quien le había arrojado un cubo de agua a la cabeza, tenía una sonrisa de auto satisfacción enorme, mientras en la puerta, el idiota de su capitán se revolcaba de risa en el suelo muy divertido.

– MARIMOOOOOOOO – gritó, haciendo arder una de sus piernas y abalanzándose sobre Zoro. El grito, sin duda, despertó a toda la tripulación. Rompieron una de las paredes de la habitación, y siguieron la pelea en el pasillo, para espanto de Franky, que intentó separarlos.

– ¡QUÉ LE HACEN A MI SÚUUUUPER SUNNY MALDITOS! – gritó con los pelos de punta, y vistiendo una bata de pijama de color rosa que provocó ya no carcajadas, si no alaridos de risa del capitán de la banda mientras lagrimeaba sin parar.

La bola que eran Sanji y Zoro, ahora estaba también integrada por Franky, que peleaba con ambos mientras ellos peleaban entre ellos y con Franky.

Brook salió al pasillo, y miró asombrado la pelea que se desarrollaba en ese estrecho espacio.

– Yohohohoho, mis ojos se salen de la impresión, pero… ¡Yo no tengo ojos! Yohohohohoho – se rió, y tomó un violín para tocar una nueva y alegre melodía.

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado Fairy Tail Unreleased Soundtrack – CanCan (duración 1:10… imaginaos que lo toca Brook)**

– ¡Tú empezaste baka marimo! ¡Acabaste con mi maravilloso sueño en la mejor parte! – se lamentaba a gritos Sanji, y Zoro se reía y detenía sus patadas con la parte roma de sus katanas.

– Calla, pervertido – contestaba.

– Awwwwww, ¡eso no es súpeeerrrrrrr! – gritaba Franky, que seguía molesto por la pared destruida de su precioso barco, y los intentaba moler a palos a ambos. Usopp, en ese momento, salió al pasillo y se encontró que la bola iba directa hacia él.

– Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw! – gritó intentando escapar… pero no pudo.

– Sugooooooi, qué divertido. Yo también quiero, vamooooos – gritó Luffy, mientras agarraba a Brook del afro y lo zambullía también en la pelea.

– Yohohohohoooooooooooo – respondió Brook, que comenzó a dar violinazos a Luffy. Y es que no le gustaba que le tiraran del afro, por supuesto, lógicamente, un respeto por el afro Luffy.

Altazor salió en ese momento al pasillo por la puerta de la enfermería, que estaba entre las habitaciones de la tripulación y la puerta del patio de cubierta del Sunny, con cara de sueño, y se apartó justo a tiempo para dejar pasar a la bola de piernas y brazos humanos, cyborgs, y esqueletos que era aquello.

– Wgaaaaajaaaa, ¡que alguien nos salve! – suplicó Usopp, al que se le pudo ver por un segundo la mano.

La bola terminó en la cubierta del Sunny, y Altazor salió despacio, un poco asombrado y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. A él se le unió Chopper, que legañeaba medio dormido y con un moquillo colgando de la nariz.

– Esto es normal… – dijo el reno en su forma brain point. Altazor tragó saliva y asintió. Realmente… esos tipos se estaban machacando unos a otros ¿y si un enemigo les atacaba en ese mismo instante?

Pero al mismo tiempo, le pareció algo bastante divertido.

Lo que no era tan divertido fue lo que llegó a continuación, en forma de demonio de pelo naranja.

– ¡BASTA YA! ¡Thunder ball tempo! – gritó la navegante, que había salido a la puerta del camarote de las chicas, y unas nubes de tormentas descendieron sobre la bola de pelea y descargaron inclementemente sus rayos sobre ellos.

Desde ese día, todos los camarotes de la tripulación se equiparon con cerrojo.

Pero la guerra entre Sanji y Zoro, acababa de empezar.

…

Un tiempo más tarde, Sanji estaba preparando carne en la barbacoa, que habían sacado a la cubierta para disfrutar del frescor de la agradable recién llegada noche. Una enorme luna acompañaba la velada en mitad del mar, dando luz casi suficiente, aunque acompañaban a esa luz con algunos farolillos.

No se podía decir quién estaba más rostizado, si los Mugiwaras que habían participado en la pelea, o la carne que Sanji estaba cocinando.

Desplegaron una mesa y sacaron las reservas de sake, y algo que agradó mucho a Zoro fue que Altazor también gustaba de tomar, aunque con cierta moderación. Ambos se quedaron juntos, un poco separados del resto y sin hablar demasiado. Ambos eran un poco parcos en palabras en momentos así, o eso parecía. Al menos al principio de la fiesta, luego Zoro se solía soltar más. Unos nakamas conversaban con otros, recuperada la alegría de la tensión vivida en el día y la noche anterior.

– Chopper, ¿te conté como despaché a mil enemigos en el bosque la otra noche? – mintió Usopp al reno, que puso ojos brillantes de asombro.

– ¿En serio Usopp? eres increíble – dijo el reno, y Usopp procedió a contar la gloriosa leyenda del tirador que derrotó a mil enemigos.

– Fu fu fu fu fu – se rió Robin, que se sentaba junto a Chopper y no perdía ojo al reno, al que quería ya como a un hijo.

– Aawwwwww, eres un súper mentiroso, Usopp – se rió Franky.

– ¿Cómo, qué pasa? ¡Ahhhh! ¡Era mentira! – comprendió Chopper, que recordó que apenas había un par de centenares de enemigos cuando ellos habían llegado a la batalla.

– Usopp, he tenido un par de ideas de inventos con la pelea de ayer. Mañana nos ponemos a ello cuando haya reparado el barco, ¿ok? – sugirió Franky, y el tirador asintió, pues le encantaba inventar cosas. Franky alzó los brazos por encima de la cabeza haciendo su clásica pose.

– Shishishishi, qué divertido – se rió Luffy, que estaba observando como Nami atizaba a Brook, el cual le había pedido a la navegante por centésima vez que si podía mostrarle los panties.

– Yo lo mato – repetía ella, mientras le pateaba en el cráneo.

– Oe, Nami, no lo mates. Necesitamos un músico – se quejó Luffy cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

– ¿Quieres cobrar tú también, capitán? – le amenazó ella con los ojos en blanco y el puño en alto.

– ¡Wjaaaaaa! ¡Insubordinación! – gritó Luffy con los pelos de punta y los brazos sobre la cabeza.

– ¿Quieres más, Robiiiin chwaaaaaaaaan? – preguntó Sanji bailando una extraña danza y acercándose a Robin con un montón de panecillos.

– Arigatou, Sanji kun – contestó ella, usando un brazo fleur para coger uno.

– Tskk – se quejó Zoro durante un breve segundo, y luego se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared. Altazor encaró una ceja sorprendido, y lanzó una mirada inquisitiva al espadachín. Éste, al reparar en su mirada, le taladró con la suya – ¿Ocurre algo? – exigió saber.

– Acaso… ¿tú y la arqueóloga son pareja? – preguntó éste, en un tono de voz lo bastante bajo para que nadie lo escuchara.

Zoro escupió el sake que estaba bebiendo, y le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

– ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Yo y la mujer? No tengo tiempo para esas cosas – contestó, ligeramente molesto, y luego le lanzó una sonrisa desafiante – Si vuelves a insinuar algo así, te corto.

Esa frase provocó que Altazor, que comenzaba ya a integrarse un poco, sonriera con diversión y algo de vanidad.

– Eso será si puedes cortarme, el otro día lo hiciste y de poco te sirvió, ¿no? – respondió sin perder la sonrisa. Zoro gruñó, y desenvainando sus katanas atacó a Altazor, que respondió a su vez desenvainando sus espadas.

– Ahora esto será más divertido – anunció Zoro, y los dos comenzaron a pelear, pero sin ir en serio. Realmente lo que hacían los dos era entrenar. Cuando acabaron, un rato más tarde, Luffy, que había estado observándolos con aprobación, los llamó, y les hizo sentar junto a él. Sanji finalmente había preparado la primera tacada de carne, y por supuesto Luffy ya estaba haciendo de las suyas para comerse todo lo que pillaba por delante.

– Eso fwueee divegggtido mina– les dijo con la boca medio llena – Tener un nuevo nakama espadachín le vendrá bien a Zoro, últimamente ha estado algo más flojo – dijo con naturalidad.

A Zoro le dio un tic en el ojo, mientras pensaba seriamente si sería una insubordinación estrangular al idiota de su capitán. Claro está, que Luffy no sabía de sus heridas producto de la pelea con Kuma, asique se contuvo.

– Por cierto, platitas kun, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? – interrumpió Robin, mientras dirigía una inescrutable mirada a Altazor. Éste, frunció el ceño, sorprendido por el nombre, pero no vio burla en las palabras de la arqueóloga, aunque sí algo de cautela.

– Adelante – la invitó.

– ¿Por qué peleas con espadas cuando tienes una fruta del diablo tan poderosa? – preguntó ella, que como usuaria que era, sentía curiosidad por el resto de usuarios. Todos los Mugiwara dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y les observaron con curiosidad. Altazor sonrió brevemente, y asintió para sí mismo.

– Eres realmente inteligente, Nico Robin… hay una razón para ello. Mi akuma no mi es poderosa, pero consume energía y resistencia física a un ritmo muy superior a otras frutas, podríamos decir, inferiores. Es un problema que tienen las logias, desgastan mucho más que las akuma no mi zoan, o paramecia. Además, son más difíciles de controlar con efectividad.

"La otra razón es también simple, mi fruta del diablo es poderosa en ataques a distancia. Ataques láser de todo tipo, ondas de choque, bolas láser explosivas, e incluso sirve para que broten agujas punzantes de mi cuerpo con las que puedo ensartar a los incautos que se acercan demasiado a mí… pero no es igual de útil, por ejemplo, para lo que sí puede hacer Luffy. Crear puños gigantes, o lanzar una tormenta de golpes consecutivos a toda velocidad. Es algo increíble, que yo no creo que pueda lograr nunca.

"Para combate cercano, prefiero usas mis espadas. Además… nunca podré olvidar a quien me enseñó a manejarlas, y lo que pudo hacerme aprender de esgrima cuando era joven. Por esa persona, seguiría peleando con mis espadas aunque fuera capaz de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo sin problemas con mi akuma no mi – concluyó su explicación con una mirada nostálgica. Luffy había escuchado con interés la parte de la explicación de su poder, y ahora que había tragado todo lo que tenía en la boca, y que veía que Sanji estaba preparando más, se subió a la mesa y alzó su copa (en la que había sake muy diluido en agua, ya que el sabor no terminaba de agradar a Luffy, pero Zoro había dicho que en las celebraciones el capitán de una banda pirata estaba obligado, casi por ley, a tomar algo de sake)

 **Nota del autor: tema HIPER MEGA RECOMENDADO One Piece OST We did it! Party! (duración: 2:36 )**

– ¡Bueno, mina, atiendan todos! – gritó Luffy sonriente y mientras alzaba su copa – Ha sido una aventura divertida, y también lo hemos pasado mal y nos han podido patear el culo. Quiero anunciar dos cosas, pero lo primero… ¡Hemos vuelto a ganar a la marina! ¡CAMPAI! – gritó, mientras alzaba su copa.

– ¡CAMPAI! – gritaron todos los Mugiwara, siguiendo a su capitán. El nuevo también la alzó tímidamente, por educación, sin saber de nuevo muy bien qué hacer. No estaba acostumbrado a ver estas agradables escenas.

– Y ahora, yarotomo, quiero anunciar dos cosas importantes shishishishi – siguió diciendo Luffy mientras se reía con ganas.

– Si es algo de comida te pateo Luffy – avisó Nami.

– Nop – contestó éste con una sonrisa rara – LA PRIMERA, es que he decidido que tenemos que entrenar antes de ir al Nuevo Mundo ¡Asique buscaremos una isla, iremos de aventuras, y luego estaremos unas semanas entrenando todos! ¡Será divertido! – anunció Luffy, por fin, el plan que desde hacía días tenía en mente.

– Interesante – comentó Sanji, mientras usaba la barbacoa para encenderse un cigarrillo.

– ¡Súuuuuuperrrrr! – gritó Franky – ¡Tengo grandes ideas en mente Rrrruffy! – anunció el peli azul, mientras alzaba su pulgar. Se pondría manos a la obra para preparar nuevos inventos durante esas semanas.

– Yohohoho, será divertido – se alegró Brook. Podría componer nuevas canciones, y nuevos ataques de paso. Chopper y Usopp, no lo veían tan divertido, pero sí necesario. Robin y Nami intercambiaron miradas, ambas entrenarían juntas y buscarían la manera de hacerse más fuertes. Zoro sonrió, las cosas iban a mejorar para la tripulación.

– Puede ser una buena oportunidad para que nos enseñes a usar ese tal haki – le dijo en voz baja Zoro a Altazor, que asintió.

– Si queréis que vayamos al Nuevo Mundo algún día, mínimo tú, Sanji y Luffy deberéis dominar los dos hakis básicos. Os ayudaré a aprenderlos, no te quepa duda – contestó, asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces.

Todos debían hacerlo, y lo harían.

– ¡Y SEGUNDO! – anunció Luffy – No he querido decir nada hasta ahora, pero… ¡TENEMOS NUEVO NAKAMA! – gritó, mientras señalaba a Altazor, que fue el centro de todas las miradas y puso una cara muy divertida de a-mi-no-me-metas-no-sé-de-qué-habla-este… – Asique… ¡POR LA VICTORIA! ¡POR HACERNOS MÁS FUERTES! ¡Y POR NUESTRO NUEVO NAKAMA! – gritó el capitán a todo pulmón, y alzó su copa al aire, gesto que fue seguido por todos, incluso de una forma menos intensa por el peli plateado, que se sentía honrado y agradecido de veras, pero no sabía muy bien qué hacer – ¡CAMPAIII!

– ¡CAMPAI! – gritaron todos. Zoro pasó un brazo a Altazor por los hombros y soltó una alegre risotada al ver la cara de duda de éste, que soltó una risita nerviosa.

– Aunque le dijeras algo distinto, este tipo sólo entiende que tú ahora eres nuestro nakama. No pienses en ello, no estás obligado a seguir todas y cada una de órdenes si no quieres ser oficialmente un Mugiwara más, pero mientras estés aquí – añadió Zoro, mientras se ponía serio, la cara del espadachín a apenas dos palmos de la de Altazor, que le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear – Ni le avergüences, ni le traiciones. O te las verás conmigo.

– Entendido. Ni tengo intenciones de hacerlo, ni motivos, ni soy así. Como vice capitán, asegúrate de que tampoco me traicionéis, ni me avergoncéis. Sólo pido eso – respondió éste, y se puso en pie para agradecer las palabras de Luffy y dirigirse a todos – Gracias por la bienvenida… no soy una persona muy sociable, ni de muchas palabras. Apenas nos hemos conocido, y yo también soy un capitán… aunque sin tripulación, por lo que no me voy a subordinar a las primeras de cambio, no sé si me explico, no quiero ofender a nadie. Por tanto, haré todo lo posible por ayudar, por ser útil, y por proteger a esta tripulación de nuestros enemigos en común. Gracias a todos por recibirme de ésta forma, y confiar en alguien como yo… Muchas gracias – dijo con absoluta sinceridad, e les dedicó una sonrisa agradecida a todos, mientras para sorpresa de todos, inclinaba la cabeza en señal de respeto a todos.

Las breves palabras de Altazor suscitaron unos ligeros aplausos, gritos de "súper, yohoho, es todo un hombre, niiiice, etc"

La fiesta siguió, con Luffy robando toda la comida que seguía poniéndosele delante. Nami, divertida y sentada junto a su capitán, evitaba golpearle salvo cuando éste se descontrolaba mucho. Zoro y Franky habían comenzado una competencia a base de beber sake, que por momentos Franky iba perdiendo, ya que ya estaba empezando a tambalearse y gritaba más que nunca. Chopper, Brook y Usopp cantaban canciones, con canastillas y palillos en las narices, imitando el famoso baile de Luffy, y Robin Sanji y Altazor conversaban tranquilamente. Se notaba que Altazor no estaba acostumbrado a integrarse en ese tipo de locuras, asique los demás de momento respetaban el espacio que él quería marcar, y le dejaban que se integrara a su propio ritmo.

Otra cosa sería lo que hiciera Luffy llegado el momento.

– Estoy orgullosa de ti Luffy… lo sabes ¿ne? – dijo de pronto Nami, que tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas de haber tomado un par de copas de más de sake.

– Shishishishi. Sabes que por vosotros haría cualquier cosa – contestó el capitán despreocupadamente. Nami sonrió, y asintió. Sí que lo sabía, le creía muy capaz de todo eso y más. De pronto, la navegante recordó algo, y se le despejó un poco el comienzo de borrachera.

– Oe… ¿y el tesoro aquel que había en esa isla? – preguntó Nami, y sus ojos se convirtieron en berries.

– ¿Tesoro? – preguntó Luffy sin entender. Altazor, sentado no muy lejos de ellos, tragó saliva y les miró de reojo – Hum, ya me acuerdo. ¡No había ningún tesoro por ninguna parte! – dijo, al recordar que se refería al tesoro que el fallecido Birmingoth les había exigido recuperar.

– Sí… bueno. Era mentira, no había ningún tesoro… todo fue una mentira para que Birmingoth estuviera rondando la isla mientras esperaba que llegarais aquí desde el Triángulo Florian – se excusó Altazor con una medio sonrisa nerviosa.

Siguió un silencio aterrado, incluso Zoro tragó saliva. Brook dejó de tocar. A Franky se le cayeron al suelo las gafas de sol (aunque era de noche) Chopper y Usopp se encogieron de miedo. Luffy se puso serio, listo para intervenir e intentar salvar la vida a su nuevo nakama. Sanji aspiró humo en silencio, sin expulsarlo. Y Robin…

Bueno, Robin sonrió divertida.

– ¿¡NAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!? – rugió Nami, saltando sobre la mesa con intenciones de matar ahí mismo al peli plateado, que justo a tiempo saltó a un lado, usando su observación, para guardar las distancias con la navegante – Hic, con la… con los… ¡con los tesoros no se juega! – le reprochó furiosa.

– ¿Quieres tesoros entonces? – preguntó Altazor alzando las manos en son de paz.

– Hic Síiii maldiiito – contestó la navegante entrecerrando los ojos, lista para volver a saltar sobre él, a matarlo. ¿Sería algún truco? Altazor, lentamente, sacó una pequeña bolsita y la dejó en el césped del Sunny, y luego retrocedió varios pasos. Nami, como un animal depredador, se acercó con cautela y abrió la bolsita. Dentro había…

– ¡Diamantes! – gritó la navegante, que quedó medio en coma y tuvo que ser auxiliada por Luffy, que la sostuvo con delicadeza para que no se cayera al suelo. Cuando se recuperó, los contó, y asintió para sí misma – Estamos en paz, ya somos amigos, ¡bienvenido maravilloso nakama! – dijo ella tremendamente feliz y babeando.

– ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – quiso saber Sanji con el ceño fruncido.

– Jej, sencillo, gracias a mi habilidad puedo… emmm… no, mejor no lo explico – dijo Altazor mientras se rascaba la cabeza distraídamente, en un súbito parecido a los gestos de Luffy. ¿Sería cosa de la D? – Pero me gustaría algo a cambio, por favor. Cuando estés… recuperada… pondremos rumbo a una isla. Se llama la Isla Zafiro, y está cerca de aquí, a unos dos días de navegación… si el capitán está dispuesto a ir allí, claro – añadió, lanzando una mirada a Luffy, que asintió muchas veces seguidas, previendo una nueva y divertida aventura – No está controlada totalmente por la marina, y es un refugio para piratas y revolucionarios en una de sus zonas. Es importante – pidió Altazor, que volvió a mirar, ésta vez de reojo, a Luffy, sin saber aún, ni tener el valor, para decirle lo que sabía de Portgas D Ace.

– Muy bien – asintió Nami, que luego se quedó dormida en el regazo del capitán, vencida por el alcohol. Éste se vio sorprendido, pero cargó con delicadeza a la navegante para sorpresa de todos.

– ¡Qué le haces a mi Nami swan maldi…! – comenzó a gritar Sanji, pero se quedó en silencio al ver la expresión seria que le dirigió Robin. No era el momento, comprendió el rubio, pero aun así, le preocupó esa reacción de su capitán. ¿Se suponía que era asexual no? ¿Entonces por qué trataba con tanto mimo a la navegante?

– Hora de descansar shishishishi – murmuró Luffy, y llevó a Nami con delicadeza al camarote de las chicas, mientras a sus espaldas, la diversión se reanudaba.

– Ahí va un hombre valiente – reconoció Zoro, mientras alzaba su enésima copa de sake en señal de respeto hacia su capitán.

Luffy abrió con cuidado la puerta, y se dirigió hacia la cama de Nami, que supuso que sería la de la derecha porque tenía una colcha de mandarinas. Era la primera vez que el D entraba en la habitación de las mujeres, recordó de pronto que tendría que haber pedido permiso, y a punto estuvo de lanzar a Nami sobre la cama y salir corriendo de allí, pero se contuvo. Seguramente, no se llevaría una paliza por ello, comprendió su parte inteligente.

Era la primera vez que veía la habitación de Nami y Robin. Era mucho más grande que su camarote, pese a que era el del capitán, y estaba muy ordenada y cuidada. Había armarios, arcones, un par de espejos para cada una y un tocador, así como las grandes y mullidas camas, y mesitas de noche.

Con cuidado y mimo, depositó a la navegante en su cama, y la arropó.

– Mmmm, tesoros – murmuró la navegante, en sueños, arrancando una sonrisa a Luffy.

– Es como yo con la carne – reconoció para sí mismo, mirándola con diversión… y algo que no comprendía muy bien qué era – Será hambre – concluyó, y salió de la habitación cerrando con cuidado tras de sí. Se volvió a unir a la fiesta, y a hacer el loco con Chopper y Brook, hasta bien entrada la noche, momento en el que él, el último de todos, cayó agotado y dormido sobre la parrilla… que por suerte, ya estaba apagada, pero que tenía restos de grasa que Luffy comenzó a lametear en sueños.

Y así acabó la fiesta, y del mismo modo, se empezó a avecinar una nueva aventura.

¿Qué les depararía la isla Zafiro?

Faltan trece días para la ejecución de Portgas D Ace.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡WOW! Lo sé! He volado! Dos capítulos en cuánto… ¿dos días? Y además, ha sido un capítulo, creo, que estupendo. No me imaginaba logrando éste resultado, al releerlo, me ha gustado y me ha parecido muy fiel al universo de los Mugiwara.**

 **No os acostumbréis, eso es como si Oda sama sacara dos capítulos a la semana. Algo haré para compensarlo, y en algún momento del futuro me tiraré un mes o dos sin actualizar MUAHAHAAHAHAHA (no me comparo con Oda, me partirá un rayo si lo hago)**

 **Pero de momento, con tanto maravilloso apoyo que estoy recibiendo, no puedo menos que darme toda la prisa del mundo en actualizar, y en introducir un pequeño cambio en mi programación.**

 **.**

 **El especial de One Piece, se adelantará un par de semanas, y saldrá en el próximo capítulo **

**.**

 **Tengo la alegría de anunciar, que el próximo capítulo, será ese especial. También aviso a navegantes y tripulantes, que en el próximo capítulo los Mugiwara no aparecerán, estará totalmente dedicado a tres personajes principalmente… ¿Quiénes serán?**

 **Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo, asique espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

 **Y ahora, como siempre, me gustaría conocer vuestras opiniones, sobre todo en algo muy importante que os pregunto a continuación…**

 **¿ OS PARECE BIEN EQUILIBRADO Y REPARTIDO EL PROTAGONISMO EN LA BANDA? Con esto quiero decir, creéis que algún personaje debería ganar más protagonismo, o alguno ver su protagonismo reducido? Es la única duda que gira en mi cabeza con mi fic, asique por favor, si llegáis hasta aquí, hacerme saber vuestra opinión al respecto ¡GRACIAS!. **

**Un saludo nakamas! Feliz semana!**


	16. Especial: Shanks vs Kaido

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **WOW! WOW! DE VERDAD! Muchísimas gracias a todos por el increíble apoyo que está recibiendo el fic. Hace un mes, antes de que Karou lo descubriera y lo recomendara, pensé que tomaría años llegar a las 100 reviews… pero ahora… Creo que llegaremos en este capítulo!**

 **¿Quién se llevará el número 100? Aviso, va con premio especial (relacionado con la creación de un One Shoot por mi parte con el tema que decida el número 100) Ya entraremos en detalles bwahahahahahahahaha**

 **¿Y por qué bwahahahahaha? Parece claro ¿no? Si has visto ya el título… ya sabes de quien es la risa que protagonizará éste capítulo ;)**

 **No digo nada más, disfrutar del especial. Los agradecimientos a las reviews sin usuario las dejo al final del capi**

 **Gracias a todos!**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

 **CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL**

 **SHANKS VS KAIDO**

 **.**

 **Dos días después de la agrupación de la flota de Sirohige y la fuga de los Mugiwara de la Isla Siaramina. Mar Unión (Nuevo Mundo)**

Edward Newgate, más conocido como Sirohige, se encaramó a la parte delantera de su gran buque insignia, el Moby Dick. Desde allí, observó a toda su flota congregada.

Detrás de él, se encontraban todos sus Comandantes, y la tripulación de su nave insignia, compuesta por las tripulaciones de las cuatro primeras divisiones. Frente a él, la primera línea de su gran flota se componía por sus otras cuatro naves principales, cada una subordinada a tres Comandantes. Cada uno de esos buques de clase acorazado llevaba tres divisiones, y cada división estaba compuesta por trescientos hombres.

Sumando las dieciséis divisiones, eso hacía un total casi cinco mil piratas bajo el mando directo de Sirohige. Hacía dos días habían sido tres mil, pero ahora sus números habían aumentado con la llegada de las últimas cuatro divisiones, que en un principio no se iban a unir a la pelea.

Todos ellos veteranos, o talentosos, hábiles en sus técnicas, y muchos de ellos usuarios de haki, de akuma no mi, o con otras técnicas distintas. Además, aunque el Comandante de la segunda división, Ace, estaba prisionero, y el Comandante de la cuarta división, Tacht, había sido asesinado a manos de Kurohige, Sirohige disponía aún de otros catorce Comandantes, todos ellos con habilidades de haki y muchos con akuma no mi.

Y la fuerza aliada de Sirohige, todos los piratas que le habían jurado lealtad a lo largo del ancho mundo, se componía de un total de cuarenta y siete naves, con sus correspondientes cuarenta y siete capitanes, y más de quince mil piratas bajo su mando.

En total, Sirohige iba a la guerra con todo su poder reunido. Más de veintemil almas, unidas por las más diversas circunstancias al considerado, por casi todos, hombre más fuerte del mundo.

Ningún otro pirata, salvo los Yonkous, era capaz de movilizar a una fuerza tan tremendamente poderosa y numerosa.

Akagami Shanks era, de los cuatro, el que tenía la flota más reducida, y la tripulación más pequeña. Pero si estaba a la par con los otros tres, había una razón para ello. Las monstruosas habilidades de sus Comandantes y nakamas, humanos expertos en todas las técnicas de pelea y artes marciales, así como los piratas con mejor control del haki en todo el mar. La zona del Grand Line que dominaba era la más pequeña de los cuatro Emperadores, pero se encontraba junto a la Reverse Mountain, y, entre otras islas, incluía el control de la todopoderosa Elbaf.

Kaido de las Mil Bestias era posiblemente el pirata con el mayor ejército de todos. En los últimos meses se había escuchado el rumor de que estaba planeando algo en el país de Wano Kuni, pero sin prestar atención a esos rumores, Kaido contaba con más de treinta mil piratas, todos tan bestias y burros como él, y un numeroso grupo de criaturas de toda clase y especie, destacando entre ellos un millar de sus piratas que parecían extrañamente más fuertes de lo normal. Y tenía un reducido pero poderoso núcleo de islas bajo su control, en las que solo le faltaba controlar Wano. Sus comandantes y principales capitanes, y muchos de sus subordinados, eran en su inmensa mayoría usuarios de frutas tipo zoan.

Y por último, Big Mom era la que controlaba el mayor territorio, ligeramente mayor que el de Sirohige. Sus tripulaciones aliadas, forzadas a unirse a ella mediante casamiento en muchos casos, tenían poco de leales comparadas con las de los otros tres piratas, pero aun así ella era capaz de reunir una fuerza de aliados de cerca de quince mil piratas con rapidez, más su propia familia, compuesta de varios cientos de piratas, la mayoría de ellos usuarios de paramecias. Y era una fuerza que día a día iba en aumento, conforme casaba a sus hijos e hijas con otras tripulaciones.

Esa era la fuerza que pretendía destrozar los cimientos de la Marina, de Marine Ford, y de lo que hiciera falta si se ponía en medio de su camino. Si la Marina hubiera matado a Ace en una batalla, en un duelo, Sirohige lo habría aceptado. Habría reclamado el cuerpo, y luchado por recuperarlo. Se habría vengado y aplastado a los que lo hubieran matado, y ahí habría quedado la historia. Eran piratas, la muerte formaba parte de sus vidas, y por mucho que le doliera perder a uno de sus hijos, sus enemigos eran los marines. En una pelea justa, con un digno enemigo, Sirohige se habría limitado a vengarse personalmente, pero no habría entrado en una guerra total y atacado el centro de poder de los culpables. Era la ley del mar, todo hombre o mujer que enarbolaba la bandera pirata aceptaba la posibilidad de su muerte.

Pero otra cosa muy distinta, era programar una ejecución. Otra cosa muy distinta, era encerrar a uno de los suyos como si de un perro rabioso se tratara.

Otra cosa muy distinta, era desafiarle hasta esos extremos.

Y ahora, el pirata más poderoso del mundo, el rival de Gol D Roguer, el Comandante que había derrotado a Kaido, y que había empatado todos sus duelos con el legendario Akagami, alzó su poderosa voz, para que todos los que le seguían pudieran escucharle.

– ¡YAROOOOOTOMOOOO! – rugió con toda su voz el setentón, con la idea de que no sólo los piratas de Sirohige le escucharan, sino que toda su flota pudiera oír sus palabras antes de partir. Solo silencio fue seguido a sus palabras, roto por el oleaje del océano. Sus hijos y aliados le escuchaban – ¡Habéis acudido a mi llamada como os he pedido! ¡Todos sabéis por qué estáis aquí! ¡El Gobierno Mundial y la Marina nos han declarado la guerra! ¡Nos han subestimado, considerándonos una especie de simple Super Novato! ¿¡QUÉ TENÉIS QUE DECIR A ESO!? – volvió a rugir el Yonkou, y un ensordecedor rugido se alzó sobre las palabras del veterano pirata.

"¡Guerra!"

"¡A por ellos!"

"¡Los machacaremos!"

"¡Por Ace!"

"¡Por Sirohige!"

"¡Acabemos con la Marina!"

Toda la flota aliada, y la mayoría de sus subordinados no-oficiales alzaron sus voces en un galimatías ensordecedor en el que se mezclaban toda clase de gritos, juramentos, frases de apoyo, y amenazas. Solo los oficiales y los Comandantes mantuvieron un perfil neutral, situados éstos últimos detrás de Sirohige en el castillo de proa de cubierta blanca del Moby Dick.

– ¡Y ESO HAREMOS! – confirmó el Yonkou – ¡PERO! – añadió Sirohige, y siguió un silencio inmediato – ¡No peleamos por eso! ¡Peleamos por salvar a un nakama! ¡Y porque si no peleamos… PERDEREMOS TODO EL RESPETO DEL RESTO DE PIRATAS! ¡Nunca más una de nuestras islas será segura! ¡Nada impedirá a la Marina atacaros a todos mientras os encontráis viajando por el ancho mar!

"Hijos míos, ser el primero tiene un costo, y es la fama que acumulas, los enemigos que te ganas. Y eso somos nosotros, los primeros entre los piratas, los mejores que un capitán, que un padre, podría soñar tener. ¡No pelear por salvar a uno de mis hijos no es algo que vaya a hacer jamás!

"Pero no puedo obligaros a venir. Habéis acudido voluntariamente, y ahora, sabiendo que nos dirigimos al corazón de la Marina, a enfrentarnos a un enemigo que nos superará en número y medios, os lo vuelvo a decir. ¡Sólo quiero voluntarios! ¡Aquellos que no quieran arriesgarlo todo, son libres de dar media vuelta! ¡Seguirán siendo mis hijos, mis aliados, mis nakamas! ¡Sois libres de decidir si me apoyáis o no!

Las palabras de Sirohige fueron seguidas de un absoluto silencio. Después de un minuto, nadie se había movido. No había cobardes entre ellos, al menos no entre los capitanes y oficiales de los aliados. Ni siquiera entre la inmensa mayoría de piratas. Seguirían a ese hombre hasta el fin del mundo si hiciera falta, mientras él les liderara.

– ¡SEA ASÍ HIJOS MÍOS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡Yo estaré con vosotros hasta el fin! ¡Jamás retrocederé! ¡Y si perdemos, y caemos en ésta guerra, yo os acompañaré hasta el infierno mismo si hace falta! ¡EN MARCHA! ¡A MARINE FORD! – rugió Sirohige, haciendo público por primera vez, su verdadero objetivo. Muchos ya lo sospechaban, pero los que no, quedaron un segundo impactados.

Fue solo un segundo.

Al segundo siguiente, toda la flota rugía apoyando a su capitán, mientras activaban los coating y preparaban el inicio de la peligrosa inmersión hasta la isla Gyojin. Los primeros en realizar la inmersión, dado que el plan para ellos era distinto y pasaba por atacar de frente la base de la marina, generando una distracción, fue la totalidad de la flota aliada del Yonkou. Llevaba den den mushis para poder comunicarse entre ellos y mantenerse al tanto de variaciones en el plan.

Una hora más tarde, partirían las cinco naves de Sirohige.

Apenas había pasado la mitad del tiempo, cuando de repente, algo sucedió.

El repentino choque de un increíble Haki del Rey los detuvo. A todos, excepto a Sirohige claro está. La flota se encontraba mirando hacia el este, y fue desde el sur desde donde se sintió esa todopoderosa presencia. Una enorme ola se alzó viniendo de esa dirección, y muchos piratas gritaron de terror por el inmenso tsunami de más de un centenar de metros de altura que amenazaba con engullirlos a todos.

– Ararararara, coso, decidiste aparecer – se rió Sirohige, que alzó su brazo, y soltó un puñetazo lateral en la dirección en la que se aproximaba la ola. El aire se resquebrajó, y acto seguido, la ola y todo el mar que venía detrás salió despedido hacia el otro lado, reventando como si en su centro se hubiera puesto una gigantesca bomba.

.

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado "One Piece Soundtrack - Hyakujuu No Kaido Theme (duración 1:55)**

 **.**

– ¡SIROOOOOHIGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – se escuchó un ensordecedor grito, con una nota aguda metálica final, que obligó a muchos a taparse los oídos, o incluso a rodar por los suelos gritando de puro terror, incluso tratándose de habilidosos y veteranos piratas. Del mar partido en dos y embravecido, apareció de repente una sombra rodeada de una poderosísima aura, que se lanzó sobre los barcos del Yonkou.

Edward no lo dudó, y volvió a usar su poder para detener a esa sombra y proteger a los suyos, y mandarla hacia atrás, estrellándola contra el agua embravecida de la que había salido. El impacto formó una columna de agua de decenas de metros de altura y un enorme radio.

– ¡COOOOOOOOOOOSO! ¡Ten la decencia de avisar antes de atacar, pequeño impertinente! – gritó Sirohige. Sus palabras no fueron seguidas por más ataques, pero sí por un burbujeo que indicaba que algo ocurría bajo el agua. Momentos más tarde, a unos doscientos metros de distancia del barco del Yonkou, algo comenzó a emerger.

Lo primero que emergió sobre la superficie del agua fueron dos cuernos verticales, seguidos de una melena negra y salvaje. Una gran capa púrpura comenzó a emerger paralelamente a la cabeza. La cara era sin duda la de un guerrero en toda regla. Salvaje, indómita, de pelo largo y greñudo, morena y con unos enormes bigotes negros que le caían por los laterales.

Su cara era parecida a la de los jinetes de las estepas del North Blue, indómitos y salvajes como pocas tribus en el mundo. Parecida, pero no igual. El cuerpo era tan corpulento como el de Sirohige, inlcuso puede un poco más. Un enorme tatuaje naranja cubría su hombro y brazo izquierdos, y por el torso y los hombros tenía unas cuantas cicatrices que no tenían nada que envidiar a las de Sirohige.

Completaba su atuendo con pulseras de pinchos y unos pantalones beige, sujetos por una faja morada, con los que se habría podido confeccionar tela suficiente para hacer un globo.

Esa persona, tatuada y aterradora, se trataba de otro de los Yonkou que gobernaba en el Nuevo Mundo.

Se trataba de Kaido de las Mil Bestias, el más joven de los Yonkou, también el más impulsivo, temerario y peligroso.

– ¡Sirohigeeeee! – gritó Kaido, mientras le apuntaba con un dedo grande como el antebrazo de un ser humano normal – ¡No permitiré que rescates al hijo de ese cabrón arrogante! ¡La maldita sangre de ese hombre debe desaparecer de éste mundo, al diablo las promesas! – volvió a gritar, sin mostrar respeto hacia alguien que pese a su vejez, sin duda debía ser tan o incluso más fuerte que él.

– Coso… no intentes interponerte entre un padre y su hijo – avisó Edwrard como quien avisa a un niño molesto. Kaido arrugó aún más su ceño, y lanzó un último aviso.

– ¡Su padre me derrotó en dos ocasiones! ¡Y tú en otra! Hoy, es el día de mi venganza, Edd. Nunca salvarás al hijo de Roger – anunció Kaido, mientras volvía a sumergirse en el agua y se lanzaba contra el barco más lejano de la flota del viejo.

 **Nota del autor: ¿Kaido nadando? WTF :O … ;)**

Sirohige, Marco y Vista estaban ya preparados para saltar y hacer lo posible por proteger a su flota y su gente, cuando, justo delante del sumergido Kaido, el mar se partió por la mitad, y una rapidísima ráfaga de aire cortante de color blanquecino separó la flota principal de Sirohige, del recién llegado.

– Esto cada vez se pone más interesante. Kaido, en serio que eres un perro rabioso. ¿Tan poco significa para ti el pacto de los Yonkou? – dijo la voz de otro recién llegado, que se acercaba desde el Oeste caminando con tranquilidad sobre las aguas del mar, mientras llevaba en su mano derecha desenvainada una elegante y alargada espada con cubremano redondeado y dorado. Kaido volvió a salir a la superficie, quedando su cuerpo flotando hasta la cintura sobre las aguas, sin haber sufrido aparentemente ningún daño.

– Akagami… – siseó con odio el Yonkou Kaido.

– Shanks – murmuró Marco, que jamás lo admitiría, pero estaba agradecido de la llegaba providencial del pelirrojo.

– Coso... – fue todo el saludo de Edward, que no parecía sorprenderse con nada – Estás en medio, ¿te importaría? Tengo que enseñar una lección a ese insolente – añadió mientras apuntaba con su lanza a Kaido, que le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio.

– Te ruego que me dejes esto a mí. Le juré al capitán, que mantendríamos a su hijo a salvo. Hice esa promesa, y por esa promesa estoy hoy aquí – explicó Shanks mientras observaba con su ojo a Sirohige. Resultaba una imagen imponente, contemplar en un triángulo como ese, a tres de los cuatro piratas más poderosos del mundo. Y luego, Shanks se tragó el orgullo, y añadió algo que Edward no se podía haber esperado – Tú tienes más posibilidades de lograrlo que yo.

"Yo me encargaré de Kaido"

Sirohige no respondió a las modestas palabras de Shanks de inmediato. Después de un corto pero tenso silenció, el anciano rompió a reír.

– Arararararara ¿tú te encargarás de Kaido? – respondió, a modo de pregunta a la frase de Shanks – Sí, sé que serías capaz de conseguirlo. Aunque ya en su día, otro bichito marino te quitó el brazo – añadió mientras sonreía. Shanks se miró el brazo faltante, sin dejar de apuntar con su espada a Kaido, que de momento se limitaba a esperar mientras preparaba un mejor ataque.

– Este brazo se fue en pos de alguien más importante – contestó Shanks, y sus ojos relampaguearon. Sirohige le sostuvo la mirada, y vio una total resolución en ellos. Volvió a reír, y asintió con la cabeza.

– Muy bien. Dejaré que te lleves la gloria esta vez, coso. Yo me encargaré de la Marina, y salvaré a mi hijo. ¡Te veré en el infierno mocoso pelirrojo! – añadió, mientras daba la vuelta. Esas palabras eran una despedida, y Shanks lo sabía.

– Eddward… sayonara – murmuró Shanks, mientras adoptaba una pose de combate. La flota del Yonkou comenzó a sumergirse, y Kaido soltó un grito-rugido.

– ¿¡CREÉIS QUE ME QUEDARÉ DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS!? – gritó, y se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el Moby Dick, con intenciones de partirlo por la mitad con su carga.

En unos segundos atravesó la mitad de distancia que los separaba, iba a toda velocidad, pero Shanks fue más rápido. Básicamente, en un parpadeo, apareció delante de Kaido, que no frenó con intenciones de embestir al pelirrojo, que mantenía los pies sobre el agua del mar como si fuera un elemento sólido.

Shanks abrió los ojos de par en par, y algo ocurrió. Un choque de Haki del Rey Conquistador brotó de su cuerpo a velocidad supersónica, partió el mar que les separaba en dos, y formó una barrera como una pantalla de color morado con rayos rojos, que chocó con la propia voluntad de Kaido. El mar se partió en cientos de metros a lo largo, y a lo profundo. Incluso las nubes que tapaban el sol y el cielo y que amenazaban con una tormenta en cualquier momento se partieron, dejando ver el cielo azul.

Los piratas de Sirohige, mientras se sumergían, asistieron atónitos a semejante despliegue de fuerzas colisionando. Incluso ellos, acostumbrados a los brutales terremotos de la gura gura, estaban impresionados por la fuerza de ese haki del rey.

– Una vez más, vuelve a demostrar tener un haki impresionante – comentó Marco a su capitán. Sirohige no se dignó a girarse, pero no lo necesitaba para sentir con su propio haki los poderes de esos dos sujetos.

– Ese hombre podría haberse convertido en el Rey de los Piratas – dijo en voz baja Sirohige, mientras ambos yonkos desaparecían de la vista de todos – Si no lo hizo, es por la misma razón que yo no lo hice. Semejante declaración hizo palidecer a Marco, que lanzó una mirada de asombro e incluso algo de preocupación al viejo. No era habitual que dijera cosas así.

– ¿Pops? ¿Por qué? – quiso saber.

– Ambos estamos esperando… a que regrese la persona con la voluntad adecuada – respondió Sirohige misteriosamente, mientras su mirada se perdía en los recuerdos. Marco no contestó, pero nunca olvidaría aquellas palabras.

Mientras los barcos se sumergían, el choque de poder salió ventajoso para Shanks, que provocó que Kaido saliera disparado hacia atrás, mientras rebotaba sobre la superficie de las embravecidas aguas. Usando alguna técnica mucho más potente que el soru, el pelirrojo persiguió a Kaido y se plantó ante él en cuestión de segundos, mientras hacía descender su espada. Kaido interpuso un brazo lleno de escamas…

Y el choque provocó que el mar se hundiera bajo sus pies, pero ninguno de los dos cedió en ese impulso. Ambos tuvieron que saltar hacia atrás. Por el rabillo del ojo, Shanks vio como el mástil central de la última nave de Sirohige desaparecía bajo las aguas del Mar Unión, pero eso no significaba que estuvieran a salvo.

Si Shanks decía que Kaido era un perro rabioso, era porque una vez se obsesionaba con un objetivo, no paraba hasta destruirlo.

Kaido volvió a esquivar a Shanks, mientras se sumergía en el agua.

Y en ese momento, Shanks se sintió molesto. No estaba yendo en serio, pero le gustaba que su oponente, si era un digno oponente, estuviera centrado en su pelea.

– Veo que me obligarás a ponerme un poco serio – murmuró. El cómo había llegado hasta allí, cuando su barco no estaba por ninguna parte, era otro misterio. Igual que el que pudiera flotar en el agua, pero esos debían ser algunos de los extraños poderes y habilidades de misterioso Yonkou – Y pensar que tendría que hacer esto contra el super nova al que el capitán pateó el culo… cómo pasa el tiempo – añadió pensativamente, mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Debajo del agua, Kaido descendía a toda velocidad persiguiendo a los sumergidos barcos de Sirohige. Entonces, sintió que algo le atacaba por la espalda, y su haki le hizo apartarse justo a tiempo. Una ráfaga de algo lanzado a toda velocidad pasó rozándole, y el Yonkou dirigió una mirada hacia el lugar por donde había venido. Pero no había nadie. Al volver a girarse, se encontró con Shanks sumergido y atacándole a toda velocidad. Pateaba el agua del mar mientras aguantaba la respiración, y justo sobre él, blandió su espada en un corte giratorio a toda velocidad, que formó en cuestión de segundos un torbellino ascendente.

Kaido usó sus brazos para cubrirse, pero eso no impidió que quedara atrapado en el torbellino. Intentó zafarse, y a base de fuerza bruta lo deshizo, ya de nuevo en la superficie del mar. Nuevamente, el muy pesado iba a sumergirse, pero Shanks salió a la superficie y lanzó un tajo a toda velocidad. Kaido volvió a interponer su brazo, y fue empujado por el mar hacia atrás.

– ¿A dónde te crees que vas? – amenazó Shanks, y sus ojos relampaguearon con un brillo letal.

– Primero te mataré a ti – contestó Kaido, que ahora sí sabía que no podría llegar hasta Sirohige sin pasar por encima del pelirrojo.

– Bwahahahahahahaha, querrás decir que lo intentarás – carcajeó Shanks con una cómica cara, que contrastaba con su seria actitud previa.

Kaido cubrió su brazo de haki plateado oscuro, que acto seguido comenzó a materializarse en su mano mientras pasaba a través de su brazo. En cuestión de segundos, formó en su mano una cimitarra de hoja ancha y de aspecto desagradable, con varias hondonadas como dentelladas en la cara interna, toda echa de color negro. Una espada muy de pirata, pero que debía medir más de dos metros de largo.

Con un rugido, Kaido se abalanzó sobre Shanks, y los dos intercambiaron un nuevo choque de hakis del rey. La espada de Kaido se resquebrajó. Después de intercambiar varios espadazos seguidos, Shanks rompió el arma del Yonkou enemigo, y aprovechando el impulso superó su guardia y le hizo un pequeño corte en el antebrazo, del cual manó un hilo de sangre.

Sangre que Kaido se miró sorprendido. Hacía mucho que nadie era capaz de herirle.

– Puede que las sogas no te partan el cuello, las guillotinas y lanzas se rompan contra tu cuerpo, y que incluso ni el mar ni el kairoseki te afecten. Que casi nadie pueda dañar tu impenetrable piel – empezó a decir Shanks, mientras volteaba hábilmente y hacía una floritura con su espada.

"Pero yo no soy un cualquiera"

Añadió, y de nuevo, su mirada relampagueó.

Y es que Shanks era un Yonkou sin un ejército numeroso. Era un Yonkou sin fruta del diablo.

Pero era un Yonkou. Y si carecía de eso, pero podía plantar cara a los piratas más poderosos del mundo, era por algo.

– Ese monstruoso haki que tienes… – comprendió Kaido, mientras observaba su herida – Esto será divertido – añadió, y sus últimas palabras salieron como si fueran un gruñido gutural. Su cuerpo se alargó, mientras brotaban escamas de color verde – azulado en él. Su pelo se convirtió en una alargada cresta, y sus brazos se transformaron en extremidades con aletas a la altura de los codos, y enormes y afiladas garras en vez de dedos. Sus dientes se afilaron, y su cabeza se volvió triangular, mientras sus iris se estiraban hasta adquirir la apariencia de unas finas rendijas, como de serpiente. Las piernas se juntaron, y se extendieron, mientras aparecían otras dos extremidades en la parte inferior, y una alargada cola con aletas en los laterales le creció y se extendió por una decena de metros tras él. El tatuaje anaranjado se estiró, convirtiéndose en unas líneas que cubrían toda la parte derecha de su nuevo cuerpo, así como el hombro. Y a la altura, de los codos, crecieron unas afiladísimas guadañas plateadas super filosas.

Ante Shanks, se alzaba una criatura de la mitología. O mejor dicho, un humano convertido en criatura mitológica. Medía quince metros de largo, y su mirada resultaba aterradora. Las escamas, de color verde azulado con moteado plateado, producto del haki de armadura de Kaido, cubrían todo su cuerpo, pero además, a la altura de los hombros, pecho, y espina dorsal se encontraban unas placas rectangulares de mayor tamaño, de un color cercano al marrón, o al cobre.

Parecía una de esas gigantescas criaturas que adornaban los cuentos y leyendas de los marineros. Una criatura más temida incluso que el Kraken, mitad serpiente marina, mitad dragón. Sus poderes, eran todo un misterio, pero eran un heraldo de muerte y destrucción.

Kaido era el usuario de la zoan más poderosa conocida hasta la fecha.

El Yonkou era el usuario de la zoan mitológica del Leviatán, la Ribaiasan Ribaiasan no mi.

Si la zoan del fénix de Marco le permitía regenerar su cuerpo contra todo, ya fueran ataques, o incluso el paso del tiempo, haciéndole inmortal, la zoan mitológica del Leviatán tenía otra característica.

Era la única fruta del diablo que no quedaba afectada por la maldición de las akuma no mi. Por alguna razón, Kaido podía nadar, y el kairoseki no tenía ningún efecto contra él. Y su piel era tan dura, que solamente una extraordinaria habilidad y un haki superior podían dañarle, pero nunca de forma mortal. Nada podía matarlo, y mejor prueba de ello era que nadie tenía un historial de derrotas como el suyo.

Kaido había sufrido hasta la fecha seis derrotas.

Fue derrotado en dos ocasiones, cuando era un super nova, por el futuro Rey de los Piratas Gol D Roguer.

Fue derrotado y capturado por Borsalino, el cual pretendió que fuera estudiado por la marina para descubrir los secretos de su poder. Fruto de esa pelea fue su mayor herida, una terrible quemadura que cubría todo el costado de su cuerpo. No obstante, sobrevivió a ella.

Fue derrotado por Garp y Zephyr, que se limitaron a capturarlo y mandarlo a Impel Down

Y fue derrotado, ya siendo un Yonkou, tanto por Big Mom, como por Sirohige.

Y a todas esas derrotas, sobrevivió, o escapó. Nada podía matarlo, nada podía retenerlo, y sería un tormento para el mundo por décadas, hasta que algún día llegara su final. Y por eso se había ganado sus sobrenombres.

Kaido de las Mil Bestias.

Kaido el Rey de la Calamidad.

Kaido el Inmortal.

– Essse monstruoso haki tuyo – volvió a decir Kaido, arrastrando la "s", mientras abría la boca mostrando unos enormes colmillos y una lengua semi bífida.

– No eres el más indicado para hablar de monstruo, Kaido – contestó Shanks con una sonrisa sarcástica.

– Tus bromas no van a salvarte de mí – replicó el humano Leviatán, mientras se abalanzaba sobre Shanks.

Shanks se elevó y le esquivó, y pateó el aire mientras saltaba sobre él como si fuera suelo firme. Kaido, mucho más rápido ahora, fue a perseguirlo, pero Shanks giró su cuerpo en el aire a toda velocidad y emprendió el descenso, estrellando su espada sobre la cabeza y la cresta del Yonkou, que se estampó contra el agua en un tremendo planchazo.

.

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado Giant Stronghold, Takeoff (duración 2:51)**

 **.**

– Si tu vas a usar tu poder, yo también tendré que hacer lo propio – anunció Shanks, mientras volvía a posar sus pies sobre el agua. La presión del aire comenzó a elevarse, y el mar entorno a su figura formó ondas cada vez más lejanas, mientras lentamente se iba hundiendo como si algo lo estuviera empujando.

Sus ojos negros finalmente adquirieron un tono plateado oscuro, y, con una explosión, el aura de Shanks brotó de su interior y le cubrió.

Esa aura era de color blanco, y rodeaba su cuerpo como si de un fuego se tratara, en ondas ascendentes continuas que culminaban encima de su cabello de color rojo.

Esa aura era la mezcla del propio poder del Yonkou, y su arrolladora voluntad. La combinación de los tres hakis, creando algo superior a lo que cualquier pirata había logrado llegar a alcanzar hasta la fecha… con excepción del anterior Rey de los Piratas, Gol D Roguer.

Dicha combinación era la razón del poder secreto del pelirrojo que le permitía oponerse a cualquier rival, por fuerte que fuera. Era un aura capaz de predecir cualquier ataque, y hacer reaccionar al cuerpo al instante, gracias al haki de observación. Al mismo tiempo, era un aura protectora, que protegía contra impactos, explosiones, golpes, o incluso contra elementos líquidos o gases, por el haki de armadura.

Y el haki del rey le daba el poder de ataque. Podía dejar inconsciente a cualquier persona débil que se acercara a ella, e incluso amedrentar a los fuertes. Y tenía otras propiedades, de las que no hablaremos aún.

Con un rugido, Kaido se abalanzó sobre él usando las cuchillas que tenía en los hombros. Shanks, sin usar su espada, le esquivó todos los cortes con agilidad, mientras con cada corte una parte del mar se partía con violencia.

– Ribaiasan Ribaiasan no mi ¡Midori akuma tekken! – (Leviazán Leviazán no mi, Puñetazo de hierro del demonio verde) gritó Kaido, mientras echaba el codo hacia atrás, y lanzaba un puñetazo a toda velocidad, con su puño rodeado de una extraña energía de color verde. Shanks, ahora sí, interpuso su espada, y el impacto provocó una explosión de color verde que salió despedida hacia los lados del pelirrojo. Éste no se amedrentó, e hizo una floritura con su espada mientras lanzaba tajos al aire que se transformaron en potentes ataques acuchilladores de larga distancia, rodeados de la misma aura blanca que Shanks usaba para protegerse.

Kaido cortó esos ataques con sus guadañas, pero Shanks no perdió el tiempo y le atacó por debajo, lanzando un golpe mucho más poderoso.

– Akagami Shotto – (disparo del pelirrojo) atacó el pelirrojo, y una estocada más potente que las demás mandó volando hacia arriba a Kaido, atrapado en un rayo de color rojo. Kaido logró zafarse del ataque, que se elevó hacia el cielo encapotado, y cayó al mar, donde se sumergió con rapidez.

Shanks usó sus habilidades para elevarse en el aire, y no ser sorprendido desde abajo. Sentía la presencia de Kaido, preparándose para atacar, sabía que no volvería a huir. En cuanto le hacías une herida, ese hombre ya no se movía de su lugar.

Desde las profundidades del mar, Kaido lanzó desde sus garras una salva de ataques a larga distancia de color verde.

El leviatán, al parecer, no limitaba sus poderes a fuerza física y resistencia, también podía usar extraños poderes, perdidos de los registros humanos en tiempos remotos, y que usaban la energía del usuario y la de la fruta para darles más poder.

Shanks enarboló su espada, y la fue cruzando hábilmente para desviar todos los rayos que le atacaban con precisión. Los rayos que caían al mar, o se elevaban al cielo, explotaban unos segundos más tarde, provocando que todo el lugar temblara y que aquella pelea se pudiera ver desde decenas de kilómetros de distancia.

– Sake no yoru – (noche de Sake) dijo Shanks, mientras inclinaba y pegaba la espada a su cuerpo, como si de una lanza de caballero de justas medievales se tratara. Luego, salió disparado, usando el soru, y se zambulló en el mar, provocando una enorme columna de agua.

Kaido lo vio venir, e intentó apartarse a tiempo, pero nuevamente Shanks fue más rápido, y logró rajarle una de las aletas de la cola levemente. Kaido usó su cuerpo para fomar un torbellino en torno a Shanks, y éste lo deshizo lanzando una oleada de su haki que despejó todo el agua del mar, y el ataque del yonkou. El mar se elevó, y luego cayó sobre ambos en tromba, pero los dos estaban ya elevándose, mientras intercambiaban golpes y espadazos.

Durante cerca de media hora, ambos siguieron peleando. Shanks fue herido de levedad en varias ocasiones, y poco a poco se iba cansando, y Kaido sufrió múltiples heridas, pero nada parecía detenerlo, nada parecía agotarlo.

– Bwahahahahahaha, ¡hacía años que no me divertía tanto maldito monstruo! – se rió Shanks, que no obstante sabía que peleaba por su vida. Kaido, con un aspecto más semi humano ahora, ya que había cambiado su forma a híbrida, lanzó varios espadazos contra éste, y gritó.

– ¡Una guerra es lo que necesito, una muerte gloriosa! ¡Acabaré con éste patético mundo si es necesario para conseguirla! – gritó, y sus espadas, por enésima vez, se rompieron. Re adoptó su forma mitológica pura en cuestión de segundos, y de su boca abierta brotó un rayo de color verde que a punto estuvo de golpear a Shanks, que saltó a tiempo. Una parte de su capa se rajó por el ataque, que explotó muy lejos provocando un mini hongo atómico.

Después de eso, Kaido tomó distancia con Shanks.

– ¡VOY A DESTRUIRTE! ¡SEKAI HAKAI! – (Destructor de mundos) gritó éste, y en sus garras se formaron dos poderosas bolas de energía verde, mucho más potentes que cualquier otro ataque que hubiera lanzado antes. Y no solo eso, sino que, en algo asqueroso, otros dos brazos brotaron a cada lado de Kaido, rodeados de un líquido verde. Las mismas esferas de energía se formaron en las garras de esos nuevos brazos.

Segundos más tarde llegaron el sonido y el viento de la explosión anterior, pero ambos se mantuvieron inmóviles en sus posiciones, mientras se dedicaban miradas de rivalidad.

Shanks, en ese momento, alzó sus dedos en un gesto claramente ninja, y colocó dos de ellos ante su nariz.

– Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – anunció, y cuatro clones de sombra aparecieron, dos a cada lado del pelirrojo.

¿Dónde habría aprendido Shanks esa técnica del país de Wano Kuni, y que además, muy pocos ninjas podían aprender, y menos aún dominar? Ese era, uno más, de tantos misterios que rodeaban al pelirrojo.

– The party of the seven days – (La fiesta de los siete días) dijo Shanks, y de cada una de las espadas replicadas brotó en su punta un núcleo de poder, como si de una mini estrella se tratara.

Los dos ataques fueron lanzados simultáneamente, e impactaron a mitad de camino, provocando una explosión enorme de colores verdes, rojos y blancos, que evaporó el mar en una gran área y despejó totalmente las nubes del cielo sobre sus cabezas.

Al despejarse, mientras los restos del ataque desaparecían como si de jirones de niebla se tratara, Shanks soltó un jadeo, mientras sus clones desaparecían. Usar esa técnica, aumentaba mucho su poder, pero suponía un gran desgaste.

La pelea siguió durante horas, hasta que comenzó a caer la noche.

Kaido y Shanks, en ese momento, usaron sus ataques finales. El rugido de las aguas, de los elementos, de la enorme destrucción que habían provocado en todo el mar, ahogaron los gritos de sus ataques finales. La espada de Shanks rajó el pecho de Kaido de arriba abajo, mientras que las garras de Kaido abrieron una herida en el hombro de Shanks, del que comenzó a manar sangre mientras se le caía la espada. Ni siquiera su poderosa, pero ya a esas alturas desgastada aura, había logrado protegerle o permitirle evadir el mega poderoso ataque de Kaido.

Y el señor de las mil bestias cayó de bruces sobre el agua inconsciente, recuperando su forma humana, y se hundió hacia las profundidades del mar, derrotado por séptima vez en su vida. Shanks fue a salir detrás de él, para capturarlo, pero el cansancio le hizo hincar una rodilla en tiera… en el agua, mejor dicho, y ahí se tuvo que quedar, mientras jadeaba dolorido y agotado.

Un barco de la marina fue testigo del resultado, y así informó a las demás bases, momentos antes de que el Red Force apareciera.

Fue lo último de lo que ese barco informó.

Shanks había obtenido la victoria sobre Kaido. Pero el pelirrojo, agotado, y herido, tuvo que ser atendido por su tripulación. Kaido no fue encontrado, seguramente regresó a sus bases a lamer sus heridas.

Pero el trabajo de Shanks no había terminado. Quedaba una guerra por librar.

Usando su impresionante velocidad, y su ninjutsu para caminar sobre las aguas, se había adelantado al resto de sus nakamas, pero ahora los necesitaba a todos.

Su destino, Marine Ford.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡TERMINÓ EL ESPECIAL! ¿Os pareció digno? ¿Es uno de esos "what if" que siempre habéis querido ver? Sé que no fue tremendamente largo, pero la imaginación no me da para mucho más en estos momentos.**

 **Además, no quiero relevar todos los secretos de esos dos personajes, que en el futuro tendrán sus oportunidades de volver a lucirse.**

 **Hemos conocido como quien no quiere la cosa, los poderes y secretos de Kaido. Una bestialidad verdad? Pero es una buena forma de justificar el que nadie pueda matarlo. La única fruta (de momento) inmune al agua y al kairoseki ¡Wow!**

 **Y también sabemos ahora más de los poderes de Shanks. Básicamente, él es un experto espadachín, capaz de usar cientos de técnicas de espada, y antes de perder el brazo, de espadas dobles. Además, domina el haki a niveles anormalmente elevados, conoce un par de técnicas ninja (perdón por el guiño a Naruto, pero para mí el poder de replicarse es un poder que pega totalmente en Shanks) y además, es capaz de usar todas las técnicas del Rokushiki a un nivel superior al de la media humana**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo. ¿Llegaremos aquí a las 100 reviews? R ecordar que tiene ese premio especial, un one shoot de vuestra elección, esa locura que siempre habéis querido leer, puede ser real en menos de una semana. (Habrá límites por respeto a salud física, ética, moral, etc blablablabla) **

**Nos leemos nakamas. BWAHAHAHAHAHA**


	17. S MF(I) Llegada a Puerto Aquamarina

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **¡Buenas noches, tardes, días a todos!**

* * *

 **COMIENZA EL ARCO DE MARINE FORD**

* * *

 **Sí, lo estáis leyendo bien. Era un secreto a voces el que os quería guardar, pero ya lo hago oficial.**

 **Mi fic va a alargarse mucho antes del time skip. Alguien me dijo en una de nuestras conversaciones por privados… "ostias, tio, qué ganas tengo de que hagas eso. Siempre ha sido uno de los what if… que me hubiesen gustado ver en un fic"**

 **Y nos estamos refiriendo, claro está… a la saga de Marine Ford. Con los Mugiwara. Y Sirohige. Y todo bicho viviente, habido en el manga y por haber, va a ir para allá (Marina y Piratas de Sirohige, me refiero, no nos motivemos ahora pensando que va a ir allí Dragón)**

 **La saga de Marine Ford, arco central de la primera parte de mi long fic, empieza aquí. Se dividirá en tres partes:**

 **El arco de la isla Zafiro**

 **El arco de Impel Down**

 **Y el arco de Marine Ford**

 **Y tened en cuenta que son alternativos, no serán tal y como ocurrieron en el original… aquí hay más puntos en juego. Asique todo es posible, y nada imposible.**

 **Por cierto, el capítulo es algo corto, de hecho es muy corto, porque los arcos de inicio de sagas los hago siempre así.**

 **Espero que disfrutéis el comienzo, como siempre, mil gracias a todos por el apoyo. Espero que esta nueva saga sea de vuestro agrado!**

* * *

 **.**

 **SAGA DE MARINE FORD**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ZAFIRO**

 **LLEGADA A PUERTO AQUAMARINA**

 **.**

Luffy se despertó con un sobresalto y soltando un grito ahogado. Había soñado con algo que no podía recordar bien, pero que le causaba una terrible angustia. Como si estuviera a punto de perder algo.

Asustado, lo primero que hizo fue buscar su sombrero. En seguida lo encontró, junto a él. Se le había caído al dar vueltas y revolverse en la cama con la pesadilla que había tenido.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, lo recordó todo. Era una pesadilla recurrente, que llevaba varias noches teniendo. Pero hasta este momento, nunca la había conseguido recordar con tanta nitidez.

En su sueño, se encontraba rodeado de una niebla de color azul que lo envolvía y difuminaba todo. Al otro lado, parecía el fondo del mar, pero no se podía determinar con tan escasa visión. En medio de esa niebla, delante de él, se encontraba un fuego que lentamente se iba apagando. Cuando casi solo quedaban brasas, una figura sin silueta definida aparecía ante él, y le dirigía una sonrisa.

"Llegarás tarde" decía sin perder la sonrisa. Luffy intentaba contestar, pero la figura desaparecía y los últimos rescoldos del fuego se apagaban, dejándole en la total oscuridad.

Solo

Y en ese instante, Luffy se despertaba siempre, cargado de una sensación de apremio, frustración y angustia que no lograba comprender. Hasta ésta ocasión, no había logrado recordar lo que soñaba al despertar entre jadeos, pero ésta vez sí.

Se puso en pie, y ni sus sandalias se puso. Salió de su camarote, y se dirigió a cubierta. Era la hora previa que precede al amanecer, y el cielo del este comenzaba a clarear.

El aire frío no lo tranquilizó. Luffy estaba algo preocupado. No sabía qué, o quién, pero tenía bastante claro que algo que le importaba estaba en peligro.

– Debería calmarme. Seguro que comiendo se pasa todo shishishishi – se dijo a sí mismo, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Luffy era alguien que por su positividad y lealtad jamás hablaría de ello con sus nakamas, ni ellos le preguntarían salvo que se le notara muy afectado, respetando su espacio y sus galones de capitán, pero había alguien en ese barco que todavía no era como el resto de sus nakamas… para bien o para mal, era algo distinto, y no le preocupaba el preguntarle.

– ¿Te preocupa algo, Luffy? – dijo una voz por encima de su cabeza. Sentado en lo alto de la zona de acceso a la cocina, estaba Altazor, que le dirigía una mirada descansada y curiosa. A Luffy le extrañó una vez más verle despierto.

– Yosh, me sorprendiste ¿Es que nuca duermes? – le preguntó. Y es que sus nakamas le habían visto vigilando el barco por las noches pese a la guardia.

– Ésta es la hora más peligrosa de la noche, cuando el que hace la guardia más cansado está y más probabilidades tiene de dormirse. Es la hora más probable para un ataque y además… nunca he dormido mucho. Pero en ésta hora, hay que estar alerta – contestó Altazor, que no preguntó más al ver que Luffy evadía la respuesta a su pregunta inicial. Luffy encaró una ceja. Altazor se preocupaba demasiado por cosas complejas, pensó Luffy. Cada quien era como era, pero necesitaba relajarse más.

– ¿Quién hacía guardia hoy? – preguntó.

– Zoro – contestó Altazor señalando hacia la torre del vigía. Luffy, ante la respuesta, rompió a reír con ganas.

– Entonces está dormido seguro. Vamos a desayunar, a ver si encontramos algo en la despensa – le invitó el capitán. El peli plateado pareció dudar, pero al ver que en poco amanecería, decidió hacerle caso. Entraron en la cocina, y Luffy comenzó a rebuscar a ver si encontraba algo comestible con lo que matar la gula.

– Por cierto, estamos a punto de llegar a la Isla Zafiro. Cuando lleguemos, tendremos que hablar de muchas cosas – explicó Altazor, mientras rescataba de una alacena una provisión de tostadas, mermelada y aceite.

– A comeeeeeer – contestó Luffy, mientras asentía con la cabeza, y atacaba el descubrimiento de su compañero. Éste le dejó comer, pero le arrebató varias tostadas a Luffy, y cuando solo quedaba una, se la arrebató también. Luffy le gruñó.

– Tú ya comiste, dos, esa es la última y es mía – le recriminó.

– Tiene buena pinta, la quiero para mí. Tu comiste como veinte, pero esta tiene algo que me dice que me la coma – contestó Altazor. Y se la comió a toda velocidad cómicamente.

Al parecer, si Luffy era un glotón que comía todo lo que pillaba, Altazor, como buen D, también tenía formas raras de actuar con la comida… pero él actuaba así en base a que lo que viera le interesase. Estaba más centrado en la calidad a sus ojos de lo que comía.

Luffy suspiró, y aceptó aquello tácitamente. Al fin y al cabo, él lo había encontrado.

– Waaaahhhhhh – bostezó Zoro, entrando en la habitación mientras se quitaba una legaña del ojo.

– Oe, Zoro – saludó Luffy. Altazor hizo un seco asentimiento de cabeza al peli verde, que se sentó en la mesa.

– ¿Dónde está el cocinero pervertido de cartel deforme? – preguntó Zoro.

– No hay nada peor que entrar a preparar el desayuno para burros como vosotros, y encontrarse contigo, marimo de mierda – contestó Sanji entrando en la cocina ya con su impecable traje puesto. Esos dos iniciaron en seguida una pelea por toda la cocina, y Luffy sintió como Altazor le ponía una mano en el hombro, y le invitaba amablemente, pero con firmeza, a salir.

– No quisiste contestarme antes, quiero preguntarte de nuevo por si puedo ayudar. ¿Qué te pasa? – quiso saber el peli plateado cuando estuvieron fuera.

– Shishishishi, no es nada – contestó Luffy desviando la mirada. Un capitán no podía dar gestos de debilidad.

– Mmmmh… no soy el más indicado para hablar de secretos, cuando aún no os he contado casi nada de mi pasado… pero guardar las cosas nunca es bueno para nadie – le animó a hablar, mientras hablaba aún más bajo, para evitar que alguien pudiera oír lo que decían. Luffy ocultó su vista bajo el sombrero, y luego lanzó una mirada de resolución al otro D.

– Un capitán no puede demostrar dudas – dijo finalmente Luffy, emulando una de las frases que en su día Shanks le había dicho.

– Bien, eso es cierto. Si necesitas ayuda, aquí estaré. Por ahora, ¿entrenamos? – contestó Altazor. Luffy sonrió, y al instante estaba atacando a Altazor, que evadió sus golpes sin esfuerzo.

Llevaban un par de días entrenando. Luffy le había pedido que le enseñara lo básico sobre le haki, y Altazor directamente sin explicar nada había comenzado a atacarle. Y cada dos por tres, entrenaban, sin más explicaciones. También Zoro y Sanji habían transformado sus peleas en entrenamientos. El peli verde estaba ya casi recuperado de las heridas sufridas a manos de Kuma, pero todavía estaba más débil que de costumbre.

Dentro del camarote de las chicas, Nami observaba a su capitán por el cristal de una pequeña ventana.

– Robin, estos cuatro están todo el día entrenando – dijo la peli naranja. Intentó que su voz sonara tranquila, pero la morocha, más mayor y experimentada, entendió en seguida lo que ocultaba ese timbre de su voz.

– Sigues preocupada por que venga otro tipo fuerte a por nosotros. Crees que entrenan porque vienen tiempos difíciles – contestó ella, que estaba vistiéndose y tenía el cuerpo de cintura para arriba desnudo. Nami asintió, y tragó saliva.

– Siento que los tiempos difíciles… no han terminado – se explicó.

– Yo siento lo mismo, pero lo superaremos todos juntos. Desde que me uní, hemos pasado por cosas difíciles, y seguiremos haciéndolo. Ellos cuatro son los más fuertes, motivados y bien entrenados, podremos seguir nuestra aventura con mayor seguridad – explicó la arqueóloga, mientras se abrochaba el sostén.

Nami suspiró, pero lo que dijo Robin, no le hizo sentirse más tranquila. Aún recordaba cómo había salvado la vida de Luffy en la Isla Siaramina, lo cerca que habían estado todos de perderlo todo. Robin se dio cuenta de que ella seguía preocupada, asique siguió hablando.

– Lo que tenga que ocurrir, ocurrirá. Intenta no pensar más en ello, entrenemos juntas, hagámonos más fuertes, y cuando vengan los problemas, peleemos. Preocuparse no va a impedir que lleguen Nami – dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la peli naranja y la daba un cálido abrazo, de hermana mayor. Nami respondió con agrado, respiró hondo, y asintió mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa.

.

 **Isla Zafiro.**

Una hora más tarde los Mugiwara llegaron a un puerto semi oculto en la Isla Zafiro. Una bahía rodeada de acantilados levemente inclinados en los lados, y en el fondo una colina ascendente. Todo el lugar estaba salpicado con multitud de riachuelos y cascadas, que le daban un color azulado intenso tanto en sus paredes, como en la propia agua, que resplandecía y brillaba bajo el sol de la mañana con fuerza.

Por algo lo llamaban la isla Zafiro.

Ese puerto era el puerto Aquamarina, y Altazor les había aconsejado ir allí, porque la marina no tenía presencia en ese lugar aún. Era una base para piratas que se dirigían hacia el Nuevo Mundo, para contrabandistas, para Revolucionarios, que de hecho tenían una pequeña base oculta allí, y para gente que quería mantenerse lejos de la mirada vigilante del Gobierno Mundial.

Allí había de todo, la pequeña ciudad construida en la colina tenía desde comerciantes normales, hasta piratas más villanos que nadie. Pero el puerto estaba regido por una regla. Era un lugar neutral, donde matarse los unos a los otros estaba condenadamente prohibido.

Y la prueba de ello, era que en lo alto de un pequeño castillo de aspecto antiguo, presidiendo el puerto, ondeaba una bandera pirata. Esa bandera negra, tenía una calavera con tres rayas rojas en un lateral, y dos espadas cruzadas.

Era la bandera del Yonkou Akagami Shanks, señal de que esa zona de esa isla, ese puerto, estaba bajo su protección.

Los Mugiwara llegaban a esa isla, sin saber que los acontecimientos del mundo comenzaban a precipitarse. Sin saber que apenas iban a pasar un par de días en ese puerto.

Faltan once días para la ejecución de Portgas D Ace

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí! Lo sé, muy corto ¿verdad? Es solo, como dije, una toma de contacto. Para desarrollar un arco, hay que hacer una primera toma, y ya luego entrar en materia. Capítulo de transición puro y duro, sin mucho jugo que sacar y más escenas cotidianas, donde sin duda, lo más relevante del mismo es su propio título, asi como el título de su correspondiente arco.**

* * *

 **Y ahora vamos con las respuestas a los anónimos:**

– **Lares 31: Muchas gracias, me alegro mucho de que te parezca excelente.**

 **– Guest: Si Luffy y Nami pasan dos años separados, pero no los pasan en lo que es la vida real de nuestro día a día, tampoco pasa nada ¿no? Jejeje**

 **– Alina: Gracias por todas tus reviews, y sí, se han salvado por un pelo de calvo. Mi gran objetivo era transmitir esa tensión, esa dificultad para superar los acontecimientos, y me parece que así fue. Muchas gracias!**

 **Me alegra mucho también que te guste Alta, dado que le he desarrollado con mucho cariño y esfuerzo, y ese pasado, como todo, algún día será aclarado.**

 **Y sí, la fiesta fue típica fiesta a lo Mugiwara. Tenía que integrarlo bien, y por esa rivalidad con Zoro de su primer duelo y de ser ambos espadachines a un nivel con las espadas semejante, creo que pueden salir grandes momentos de su amistad.**

 **Y en cuanto al pelirrojo sexy, habrá más momentos dedicados a él, asique disfrútalos Bwahahahaha. Muchas gracias por todas tus reviews**

 **– Luis 31: Pues ya has visto una, pero no te quepa duda que habrá más en el futuro lejano. Continuaré, gracias a tu apoyo y el de los demás, muchas gracias**

 **– Guest épico: gracias Shishishi**

 **– Guest san: muchas gracias, lector-san, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado lo que esté por venir.**

* * *

 **Éste capítulo fue cortito, pero creo que lo de que se venga el arco de marine Ford re-inventado, merece una review ¿nooop? Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo a todos, un saludo**


	18. S MF(I) Un mundo en movimiento

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **He vuelto**

 **Como Terminator, pero sin ser tan badass**

 **Perdon! Sorry! Gommen! Siento esta prolongada ausencia, pero necesitaba un laaargo descanso. Ahora vuelvo con las pilas cargadas, no solo para éste, también para el resto de mis fics**

 **Como si de un anime por temporadas se tratara, cada cierto numero de meses me tomo un injusto pero merecido descanso. Ahora vuelvo con la batería cargada**

 **Retomando el capítulo, seguimos avanzando en estos capítulos previos al inicio del Arco de Impel Down. Espero que os guste… es algo corto otra vez, pero tengo que volver a coger el ritmo poco a poco!**

* * *

 **.**

 **SAGA DE MARINE FORD**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ZAFIRO**

 **UN MUNDO EN MOVIMIENTO**

 **.**

Una hora más tarde los Mugiwara llegaron a un puerto semi oculto en la Isla Zafiro. Una bahía rodeada de acantilados levemente inclinados en los lados, y en el fondo una colina ascendente. Todo el lugar estaba salpicado con multitud de riachuelos y cascadas, que le daban un color azulado intenso tanto en sus paredes, como en la propia agua, que resplandecía y brillaba bajo el sol de la mañana con fuerza.

Por algo lo llamaban la isla Zafiro.

De pronto, Luffy reparó en la bandera de Shanks, que coronaba el pequeño castillo del puerto.

– ¡Esa es la bandera de Shanks! – gritó, y a punto estuvo de lanzarse al agua para correr hacia allí – ¡Ay! Itteee…. – añadió, cuando Nami le golpeó con moderada fuerza en la cabeza.

– ¡Idiota, no puedes nadar! – le recordó ella de pronto. Luffy se limitó a reírse.

– Gomu mierdoso… ¿seguro que esa es la bandera de "tu" Shanks? – preguntó Sanji con el ceño fruncido. A esas alturas, todos los Mugiwara sabían de la amistad y admiración de Luffy para con, nada menos, que uno de los Yonkou del Nuevo Mundo

– Shishishishi, seguro. ¡Shanks está allí! – se ilusionó Luffy de nuevo, y parecía capaz de volver a saltar.

– No lo creo Luffy – intervino Robin poniendo un tono de voz maternal. Todos la miraron, sobre todo el peli negro, y ella se vio obligada a seguir hablando – Los Yonkou viven en el Nuevo Mundo, no suelen venir al Paraíso… lo que pasa, es que clavando su bandera en las islas, mandan un mensaje "este lugar está protegido por el Yonkou Akagami no Shanks, son mis amigos, y si les hacéis algo, iré a por vosotros"

"Más o menos, eso creo que significa aquí. Este puerto, está bajo la protección de tu amigo"

– Mmmmmm… es muy complicado todo eso. Pero lo entiendo, Shanks no está aquí – asintió Luffy poniendo cara de circunstancias. Le había hecho ilusión el pensar que podía reencontrarse con Shanks, pero lo que decía su arqueóloga era algo razonable.

Los Mugiwara desembarcaron en el puerto, y Nami regateó hábil y vilmente con el encargado del muelle. Después, como era costumbre, la tesorera y navegante repartió la mesada entre los tripulantes. Altazor renunció a su parte, en favor de Nami y Luffy. Dijo que así podrían comprar más carne, y más ropa respectivamente, lo que provocó que Luffy y ella sintieran por un momento una profunda adoración hacia él.

– Jej. Sabe a quién tiene que engatusar el muy pelota para estar tranquilo en el barco – había comentado Zoro entre risas. Y es que Altazor tenía su propio dinero, que, al parecer, no era poco.

– Me gustaría que en un par de horas nos reuniéramos todos en la taberna El Pirata Manco – les había pedido antes de que todos se dispersaran – Yo tengo que ir a hablar con unas personas, para confirmar algo muy importante… es un buen sitio para carne, sake, y es barato – había añadido, por lo que recibió los votos favorables de todos – Aquí no hay Marina, pero éste isla no deja de ser peligrosa, es un puerto para piratas y gente semejante. Tened cuidado todos.

– Shishishi, de acuerdo. ¡VAMOS ZORO! – había gritado Luffy, y después de agarrar del pescuezo a su nakama, y estirar su brazo hacia un edificio para coger impulso, ambos salieron disparados perdiéndose entre los edificios ascendentes del puerto.

– ¡ALGÚN DÍA TE MATOOOOoooooooooooo! – gritó Zoro, hasta que dejaron de oírle. Seguramente, su cabeza había impactado contra alguna cobertura, tejado, pared… y seguramente, en ese preciso instante, Luffy estaría diciendo a Zoro "vaya, perdona"

Y Zoro estaría diciendo que lo iba a cortar.

El resto de Mugiwaras se dispersó. Nami iba a ir a por Robin, para que fueran de compras, pero ésta había desparecido. Seguramente, comprendió la peli naranja, había seguido a Altazor en cuanto éste se había marchado. Nami suspiró. Aún no sabía si podían confiar totalmente en él, pero desde luego, Robin parecía no hacerlo totalmente.

– Chopper kun, te vienes conmigo – dijo ella dirigiendo una mirada cariñosa pero que no admitía réplica al renito. Éste asintió.

– Tenemos que enterarnos de si aquí alguien vende medicinas que merezcan la pena. ¿Podrás ayudarme Nami? – preguntó mientras echaban a andar. Sanji, al escuchar que Nami se iba sola, había echo su clásica danza e intentado de todas las maneras irse con ella, pero la peli naranja, harta de paciencia, le había dejado de lado con palabras amables.

Sanji se fue con Usopp y Franky, y con un halo de depresión rodeándole. Se le pasó en seguida en cuanto vio que por el puerto danzaban unas cuantas mujeres, a las que comenzó a acosar casi al momento para diversión de Franky y temor de Usopp.

Brook, por su parte, decidió quedarse haciendo guardia en el barco. Aprovecharía para componer alguna nueva canción.

Media hora más tarde, Luffy y Zoro estaban juntos en una taberna comiendo y bebiendo como animales.

– Capitán, ¿has pensado en algún entrenamiento? – preguntó Zoro entre jarra y jarra. Luffy miró la suya, que estaba medio llena. No era muy dado a beber, aunque Zoro siempre le decía que un buen pirata, debía beber sake, ron y cerveza.

Muy estereotipado

– Algo he pensado shishishi, pero prefiero improvisar. Buscaremos una isla complicada, y nos buscaremos la vida para sobrevivir – contestó finalmente el peli negro. Zoro mostró una media sonrisa desafiante.

– Eso lo hará más interesante. ¿A qué te refieres por complicada? – quiso saber.

– Mmmmmmhh… me refiero a que haya animales peligrosos y grandes, con los que hacer grandes barbacoas. De donde yo vengo, allí había animales muy fuertes. Ace y Sa… – pero Luffy cayó de pronto, y apretó los dientes con pena en un gesto muy raro en él – Quiero decir, Ace y yo siempre estábamos peleando, cazando y entrenando – se corrigió. Zoro no quiso hacer ningún comentario, era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que Luffy hablaba de su pasado.

– Yo necesitaría entrenar con algún buen espadachín, y desarrollar nuevas técnicas – dijo el peli verde.

– Deberías entrenar con Mihawk – sugirió Luffy, que luego soltó una carcajada porque la broma había sido ocurrente. Zoro gruñó, y dio un largo trago de su jarra de sake, intentando ocultar una sonrisa divertida.

Poco después, llegaron Franky, Usopp y Sanji. El peli verde, nada más ver lacara de depresión, provocada por la ausencia de mujeres en la taberna, no dudó un segundo en burlarse de él.

– Te equivocaste de taberna, cocinero pervertido. El club de okamas está un par de calles más abajo – le dijo gruñonamente. Sanji se puso rojo, y le lanzó una patada. Ambos comenzaron a pelear, algo habitual en una isla refugio de piratas, por lo que mientras no rompieran nada, a todo el mundo le daba igual.

…

Mientras tanto, Nami arrastró a Chopper de tienda en tienda, aunque tampoco había tantas en el puerto. Aun así, el surtido de las tiendas era excelente, y los y las comerciantes tenían un excelente nivel, capaces de regatear con Nami impidiéndola bajar en exceso sus productos.

– Tsk… parecen piratas – se quejó Nami después de salir de una tienda. Particularmente, en esa tienda sólo había podido regatear a la mitad. Pese al extra de dinero que siempre se cogía para ella, y el extra que tenía gracias a Altazor, se había gastado ya buena parte.

– Fu fu fu fu, es que son piratas, navegante san – comentó Robin, que acababa de salir de la nada – O en todo caso, las dos mujeres que te han hecho regatear eran piratas hace unos años – añadió ella divertida. A Nami, del susto, se le cayó una caja.

– ¡Robin! No hagas esas cosas ¿y a qué viene que me llames de nuevo navegante san? – se quejó la peli naranja, mientras se agachaba a recoger la caja.

– Fu fu fu, perdona Nami, son cosas de mi viejo yo, a veces cuesta cambiar – reconoció la morocha con una sonrisa cálida. Nami sonrió también, y ambas acordaron que era un buen momento para dirigirse a la taberna donde estarían, seguramente peleado, el resto de nakamas varones de su banda.

– Por cierto, Robin, creía que estabas vigilando a Altazor – comentó Nami después de que hablaran de una y otra cosa. Chopper iba detrás de ellas, cargando con unas cuantas cajas en su forma de reno.

– Sí, le seguí durante un rato – contestó la arqueóloga, a todas luces eludiendo la pregunta de la navegante.

– Oh… ¿y luego de ese rato? – preguntó Nami, que apretó los ojos en una cómica cara y la lanzó una sonrisilla sabionda y encantada.

– Ejem – carraspeó la peli negra, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

– ¿Lo has perdido verdad? – se rió Nami.

– Sí… lo seguí por un rato, pero ese maldito haki suyo… creo que me dejó que le siguiera hasta cierto momento, y después de hablar con unas personas, simplemente le perdí. No pude volver a encontrarle – reconoció la peli negra con un suspiro. Nami palmeó suavemente la espada de su amiga.

– Todos cometemos errores cariño – dijo Nami. Sus palabras la sorprendieron. Era la primera vez que era ella la que consolaba y animaba a Robin después de un fracaso. Y es que a la peli negra le salía siempre todo bien, esa era la primera vez que algo no iba según sus planes.

Era una sensación un poco extraña.

…

 **Mientras tanto, en Mariejoa**

El mundo nunca deja de girar, y los acontecimientos que lo mueven se precipitan hacia un inexorable, inevitable, impostergable momento. Hacia una enorme batalla, que podía decidir el propio futuro del mundo.

El Gorosei escuchaba con total atención el informe de aquél que era su brazo ejecutor, su puño de hierro fuera de las paredes de ese enorme palacio.

– Y eeeeese es más o menos el resumen – concluyó Borsalino con indiferencia, arrastrando las palabras.

– En otras palabras, has fracasado – dijo después de un largo silencio el anciano calvo de la katana.

– ¿Fracasadooooo? La cacería acaba de empezar – replicó Borsalino sin sentirse ofendido en absoluto.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? Los Mugiwara, el hijo de Dragón, y el maldito D del clan legendario de los Solaris han escapado. Encima, ahora están juntos y han unido fuerzas. Y ahora que saben que es el mismo CP0 quien les persigue, así como tú, serán mucho más precavidos. Tardaremos meses en volver a dar con ellos maldita sea – dijo el anciano de grandes y caídos bigotes airadamente, mientras se ponía en pie y daba un fuerte pisitón contra el suelo.

– No hemos fracasado. Bueno, es posible que vosotros sí, que no tenéis lo que hace falta para salir de la seguridad de estas paredes y necesitáis que os hagan el trabajo sucio… – replicó Borsalino abandonando cualquier tono relajado o bromista, y adoptando uno seco, duro.

Peligroso.

– ¡Sabes muy bien por qué no podemos salir de aquí! ¡No te atrevas a poner en duda nuestro valor y nuestro honor, mocoso! ¡Por mucho que seas su favorito! – gritó hecho un basilisco el menos anciano de todos, que tenía el pelo de color rubio.

– _Tantos siglos existiendo, y aún no sois capaces de entender el corazón humano_ – comentó una voz, oscura, susurrante, que penetró en las mentes de todos causándoles una gran turbación. Nada se hizo visible, pero a los seis les cayó un leve peso sobre los hombros, aunque Borsalino era a todas luces el menos afectado – _Yaminato sí conoce, y entiende, el corazón de los seres humanos, los miedos, y sentimientos, que anidan en el interior de los débiles, y los fuertes. Por eso, él es nuestro puño de hierro. Por eso él es el más cercano a mí de los seis. Ampliad vuestra mirada, percibid la realidad desde el alma de vuestros enemigos, y no desde sus ojos. Aun tenéis cosas que aprender._

Nadie osó replicar a esa voz fría, oscura, metalizada… pero mística y profunda al mismo tiempo. La presión que habían notado se desvaneció, tan rápido como había llegado.

Él ya no estaba con ellos, al menos no en esa habitación. Pero todos sabían que seguía observándoles, y escuchando.

Aun así, los miembros del Gorosei, podían ser muchas cosas. Malvados, asesinos, manipuladores… pero no eran cobardes. No iban a callar su opinión de los sucesos ocurridos en los últimos días, aun a riesgo de enfurecer a aquél que estaba por encima de ellos.

– Aquí encerrados, es complicado que podamos hacer otra cosa – comentó el viejo de bigotes de morsa.

– Sabes bien por qué no podemos salir de aquí – murmuró el anciano calvo.

– Poco corazón humano podemos desarrollar aquí, no es que tratemos aquí con muchos de esos insectos – añadió otro de los ancianos mientras soltaba un suspiro resignado.

– En fin… ¿cuál es tu plan para encontrar y acabar con nuestros enemigos, Borsalino? – preguntó el anciano con una mancha oscura en la cabeza.

– Decidme, ¿cuál es el Tenryuubito más odioso de todos los que hay aquí? Cierto, ya lo recuerdo. Ese patán gordo e inútil con morros de morsa… no merece la pena ni recordar su nombre.

"Según los últimos rumores, el Rey Oscuro se oculta en Sabaody, ¿nee?"

– ¿Qué planeas, Borsalino? – preguntó el anciano de la katana – Tu objetivo no es usar a los Tenryuubitos, ni cazar al Rey Oscuro. Tu misión son los Mugiwara.

– Ellos vendrán a nosotros – concluyó Borsalino, que con una sonrisa vanidosa y condescendiente, abandonó la habitación envuelto en su capa blanca.

Su capa blanca de Almirante de la Marina

Las fichas del tablero, comenzaban a moverse.

Mientras los Mugiwara disfrutaban de sus últimos minutos de tranquilidad y descanso, la gran flota de Sirohige descendía hacia la isla de las sirenas.

Los Super Nova se concentraban, antes de dar el salto hacia el archipiélago de Sabaody, y de ahí al nuevo mundo, en la Isla Zafiro

La Marina completaba su masiva movilización.

Los Revolucionarios meditaban qué hacer con la guerra por venir.

La mano derecha del fallecido Rey de los Piratas recibía una carta y se preparaba para entrar en acción.

Shanks se recuperaba de sus heridas.

Y cierto noble mundial había sido invitado, en su gran barco, a conocer las cristalinas aguas de una misteriosa isla, poco conocida por el Gobierno Mundial.

Noble al que le gustaba mucho disparar a niños que jugaban a ser piratas

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí chicos, muy corto lo sé, y poco relevante, salvo… porque acabo de presentar a cierto personaje. Momento importante, ojito!**

 **Feliz navidad y año a todos, espero que lo hayáis pasado muy bien, y espero que os guste el capi y mi regreso. Espero vuestras reviews!**


	19. S MF(I) La decisión de Luffy

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Bueno lo primero de todo, y la o le dedico unos segundos a la persona que esté detrás de "anti nami"… No voy a molestarme en reportarte, ni nada de eso porque me parece que servirá de muy poco y no me sobra el tiempo como para perderlo. Me gustaría recomendarte que te compres una vida, simplemente. Puede que tu pasatiempo sea hacer esas GILIPOLLECES, pero creo que pierdes tu tiempo de forma inútil. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, pero no fastidias a nadie haciendo eso, solo a ti mismo/a**

 **Ahora que me fijo, ya no están ni los comentarios. Gracias a fanfiction por borrarlos.**

 **Dicho esto, continuamos con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias especialmente a Lilework por su apoyo frente a tamaña tontuna y estupidez. Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo, ya que los acontecimientos aquí se comienzan a precipitar**

* * *

 **.**

 **SAGA DE MARINE FORD**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ZAFIRO**

 **LA DECISIÓN DE LUFFY**

 **.**

 **Isla de Marineford. Muro este de la ciudadela central**

Marineford. La isla de la que se decía que era el centro del mundo. O al menos, eso cacareaba a los cuatro vientos la Marina, como fuente de estimulación, de poder, de falsa gloria para ellos.

Lo cierto era, que fuese o no el centro del mundo, Marineford era, en la actualidad, la mayor base militar del planeta. Construida sobre una isla de dura roca, con un castillo en su centro de tamaño colosal y una bahía artificial que hacía la función de puerto del tamaño de una ciudad pequeña, la base podía dar cabida perfectamente a decenas de miles de marines, puede que incluso a cientos de miles si los hubiera, junto con provisiones, armas y pertrechos para pelear durante semanas.

La parte trasera de la isla estaba protegida por escarpados acantilados y la pared trasera del castillo central, y custodiada por recias torres y murallas, protegidas por enormes cañones, lo que hacía casi imposible el lanzar un ataque desde allí. Solo volando se podría entrar a la base superando las escarpadas murallas y las resbaladizas rocas de los acantilados.

La entrada idónea, era pues, de frente. Donde de hecho, la Marina sacaba su máximo provecho al espacio usando cañones que cubrían toda el área de la bahía, y cañones externos que protegían la propia entrada a la misma.

En conjunto Marineford era uno de los cinco lugares considerados inconquistables en esos tiempos.

Otro de esos lugares aparentemente inconquistables, era el país de Wano. Otro, Mariejoa, la capital del Gobierno Mundial, en lo alto de la Red Line.

Por eso, Marineford había sido seleccionada como el lugar donde se ejecutaría al vilmente famoso Puño de Fuego Ace

– Esto no me gusta – se quejó con un suspiro un marine corpulento de pelo gris, ya algo entrado en años.

– Esto es lo que hay, Garp – le contestó un hombre cómodamente tumbado en una esterilla, que le miraba desde la medio levantada venda que usaba para taparse los ojos – Ese chico tomó su decisión, no creo que sea un mal tipo, pero es un pirata, y sobre todo un Comandante de un Yonkou con el que los de arriba siempre han querido acabar. No podemos hacer nada – siguió hablando ese hombre de pelo negro rizado.

– Lo sé, maldita sea Aokiji. No me digas cosas que sé mejor que tú – protestó Garp mientras, en un gesto de súbita debilidad, enterraba la cara entre los brazos.

Se encontraban en un pequeño balcón de la enorme ciudadela de Marine Ford. Garp, apoyado en la baranda de piedra. Aokiji, tomando cómodamente el sol (en traje) Pero la realidad era que ninguno estaba tranquilo. Esa falsa calma que disfrutaban, era el preludio de la mayor de las tempestades.

– Cien mil soldados, esa es la fuerza de combate que el Almirante General y el Gorosei han estimado necesarios para detener el "posible" ataque de Sirohige – comentó el Almirante mientras se ponía en pie y observaba el ajetreo del inmenso puerto de la isla. A cada segundo, llegaban nuevos barcos, en su mayoría acorazados de la Marina, que descargaban toda clase de suministros y personas.

– Cien mil no bastarán para detener a ese hombre – replicó Garp, que conocía mejor que nadie allí, la monstruosa fuerza del que antaño se batió casi en igualdad de fuerza con Gol D Roguer.

– Cien mil hombres para contener a sus piratas, cientos de capitanes, tenientes y oficiales para neutralizar a sus capitanes aliados, un buen número de vicealmirantes para enfrentarse a sus Comandantes más débiles… por Oda, tenemos hasta una unidad de batalla formada de gigantes. Y por si eso fuera poco, estáis tú, Sen Goku, y nosotros tres para encargarnos de Marco, Yozu y Sirohige – siguió hablando Aokiji, que no odiaba a los piratas, pero que sentía que era su deber proteger el lugar más importante de toda la Marina. Aunque en su corazón, sintiera que no era algo correcto.

– No tenéis ni idea de la auténtica fuerza de Edward Newgate – suspiró Garp. Puede que todo ese enorme poder bastara, aunque la Marina se estaba guardando a varios personajes tremendamente fuertes. No era el momento aún de mostrar todo el poder de la Marina, eso ya vendría si en un futuro se volvía necesario.

– Bueno, tampoco está de más tener en cuenta que tenemos a las nuevas unidades del departamento de investigación y desarrollo de Vegapunk, los Pacifistas… y también tenemos las armas y defensas secretas de esta isla. No será fácil, pero creo que podemos ganar – concluyó Aokiji mientras volvía a tumbarse conteniendo un bostezo.

– Sólo espero que Luffy no se entere de nada de esto… ni antes ni después. Si ocurre lo que debe ocurrir… debo ser yo quien se lo diga – suspiró Garp. Su interior se debatía entre su deber como marine, su deber a su familia, y la promesa que le hizo a su gran enemigo… Algo difícil de asumir para cualquiera.

– Esos malditos mocosos jamás te hicieron caso. Como tu nieto se entere, vendrá aquí de cabeza – contestó con una sonrisa triste, pero también divertida, Aokiji. Garp soltó un quejido y luego rompió a reír.

– Luffy es tan terco como su madre – reconoció. Lo que tuviese que pasar, pasaría. Ya no tenía ni el tiempo ni la influencia suficientes para cambiar el destino de sus dos nietos.

.

– ¡Maldito marimo vuelve a decir eso! ¡Vuelve a decirlo! – gritaba Sanji mientras pateaba las espadas de Zoro.

– ¿El qué? Ah sí, en realidad no te gustan las mujeres. Sólo lo finges – contestó Zoro. Franky, Luffy y los demás reían con ganas ante las tonterías de los dos eternos rivales. Sanji volvió a gritar, y siguieron su pelea por la habitación, mientras el resto de huéspedes los jaleaba, y el dueño del bar iba anotando cosas en un bloc de notas, conforme rompían cosas. Seguramente, cuando Nami viera esa cuenta, iba a correr mucha sangre en ese lugar.

– ¿Siempre están igual? – dijo en voz baja una voz detrás de Luffy.

– Sí – asintió Luffy, sin prestar atención realmente a esa voz.

– Vaya… ni te sorprendiste. En el fondo sí que controlas el haki de observación – volvió a decir esa voz.

– Sí, jejeje – contestó Luffy, que seguía distraído mirando muy divertido la pelea de sus dos nakamas. Finalmente, se giró, miró un instante a Altazor, que era el usuario de la voz que le había hablado, y volvió a mirar a Sanji y Zoro – ¡Aghhhh! ¡Me sorprendiste! – gritó finalmente, poniendo los ojos en blanco. A Altazor le cayó una gota por la cabeza y soltó un suspiro, pero a continuación no pudo evitar soltar una breve sonrisa divertida.

– Ya sé todo lo que tenía que saber. Es el momento de reunirse, tengo cosas importantes que contaros. Deberías parar a esos dos antes de que llegue vuestra navegante… – dijo Altazor, pero ya era muy tarde.

– ¡QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO MALDITOS BURROS! – rugió un huracán anaranjado, que entró en la habitación y de dos sendos golpes derribó a Sanji y Zoro.

– Disculpe señorita, ¿son suyos, verdad? Aquí está la cuenta de lo que han tomado y destrozado, gracias – intervino el posadero entregándole un papel a Nami. La pelinaranja puso los ojos en blanco, su cara cambió de color, del color carne al blanco, del blanco al morado y del morado al rojo… y segundos más tarde, Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Franky y Usopp salieron volando por las ventanas (ya rotas anteriormente por la pelea) del bar.

Nami pagó la cuenta, claro está, la cuenta regateada, que a duras penas dejó al posadero la capacidad para arreglar los muebles rotos, en vez de como había pretendido cambiarlos todos usando esa cuenta mucho más abultada. Nami era experta tasadora, y al momento se había dado cuenta de que esa cuenta no era real. Y Altazor se había librado una vez más de los golpes porque en cuanto anticipó la llegada de Nami con su haki, abandonó la habitación como alma lleva el diablo.

– Naggmmi swan, fpmiempre tan dulce… – decía Sanji con la cara cubierta de golpes.

– Maldita bruja – murmuró Zoro mientras recogía uno de sus dientes del suelo y se lo colocaba mientras gruñía.

Luffy solo pudo reírse, mientras se levantaba sin haber sufrido mucho daño. Era de goma, y por lo general, los golpes no podían hacerle casi ningún daño. Sin embargo, los puñetazos de Nami siempre le dolían. Eran como el puño de amor de su abuelo.

Casualmente, Garp y Nami eran las dos únicas personas a las que Luffy tenía un poco de temor secreto, y a las que obedecía sin replicar demasiado. Excepto por lo de hacerse Marine. Al recordar los tiempos que pasó con su abuelo y con Ace en la isla de Kokoyashi, sintió una gran nostalgia. Las caminatas, las peleas, el estar juntos todo el tiempo. Su abuelo siempre iba y venía, y por trabajo no solía quedarse mucho tiempo con ellos, pero Ace y él siempre estuvieron juntos. Desde la muerte de Sabo, hasta el día en que el pecoso peli negro cumplió diecisiete años y salió a la mar a comenzar su aventura, siempre estuvieron juntos.

Fueron tiempos realmente felices. Esos recuerdos eran algo que Luffy siempre guardaría con alegría, pasara lo que pasara en el futuro.

Los Mugiwara, una vez Nami se calmó, decidieron ir a otra taberna cercana. Altazor fue todo el rato en silencio y con la mirada baja, detalle que no se les escapó a Luffy y Robin, pero ninguno dijo nada. En la taberna, todos se dedicaron a disfrutar de una intensa y alegre comida, y, cuando terminaron, con todos saciados (menos Luffy, claro está, que quería seguir comiendo) el peli plateado tomó la palabra.

– Os debo una explicación. Sé que algunos… y algunas… sospechan de mí. Y hacen bien en sospechar. Ciertamente, hay algo que debo contar. Pero no es fácil de explicar – empezó a decir Altazor, lanzando una mirada nerviosa a Luffy

– Shishishi, no te preocupes, seguro que todo tiene explicación – interrumpió Luffy que por fin había dejado de comer.

– He estado ocultando algo hasta nuestra llegada… porque no estaba seguro de si lo que creía saber era algo real, ni es fácil de decir, ni estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionarías al saberlo – comenzó a explicar Altazor finalmente. El primero en reaccionar, rápidamente, a toda velocidad, fue Zoro, que atacó al peli plateado con sus espadas. Altazor desenvainó al instante y cruzó sus armas contra las de él. Las peleas eran habituales en los bares de la isla, pero algo en esos dos monstruos asustó a la clientela, que se largó de allí tan rápido como inició la pelea. La gente, fácilmente identifica a un depredador. Es algo instintivo. Además, el choque entre ambos tuvo algo más, algo inexplicable para todos ellos pero que les llenó de miedo y sudores fríos.

– Te avisé con lo que pasaría si traicionabas a Luffy – amenazó Zoro mientras ambos entrechocaban sus armas.

– No traicioné a nadie. Intento protegeros – fue la respuesta de Altazor, que había fruncido el ceño y miraba por primera vez con furia a Zoro. No se había imaginado un ataque tan agresivo de alguien en quien intentaba empezar a confiar.

– No sé si creerte – replicó el peli verde de forma cortante.

– Suficiente Zoro – dijo Luffy colocándose junto a ambos, y lanzando a Zoro una mirada que no admitía réplica. El vice capitán, lentamente, despegó sus espadas de las de Altazor, y envainó.

– Más vale que tengas una buena explicación – gruñó, mientras se sentaba con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Y si no la tengo? – replicó Altazor, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

– Platitas kun, sé con quién has estado. Eran revolucionarios, los miembros del grupo que dirige el padre de Luffy. Es evidente que no tramas nada contra nosotros, pero tenemos derecho a saber qué está pasando. Es evidente que algo malo pasa – intervino Robin lanzando una mirada inteligente hacia el peli plateado, que comprendió que no era el momento de seguir desafiante.

Podía hacerlo, si quisiese, pero una parte de él, añoraba el tener nakamas. Asique se tragó el orgullo, y comenzó con su explicación.

– Si no he dicho nada antes… es porque ni yo mismo estaba seguro, y porque necesitábamos la ayuda de alguien para hacer lo que vamos a hacer. No quiero que muramos todos por hacer un movimiento estúpido – explicó Altazor finalmente, mientras volvía a sentarse y enterraba la cara entre las manos.

– Movimientos estúpidos son la única cosa que hacemos – suspiró Nami mientras rodaba los ojos y recordaba todas las tonterías a la que Luffy les había arrastrado una y otra vez.

– Debe ser algo muy grave, no estoy de acuerdo con el marimo casi nunca, pero no debes ocultarle nada al idiota del capitán – comentó Sanji mientras daba una calada a su cigarro.

– Creo que todos aquí tenéis vuestros secretos… pero eso es lo de menos ahora – replicó Altazor volviendo a fruncir ligeramente el ceño. Apartó las manos de la cara y se quitó un mechón que le tapaba la vista del ojo derecho – Sí, me reuní con los revolucionarios para pedir la ayuda de cierta persona retirada, pero al parecer, lo que hice no fue necesario. Esa persona ya sabe de nuestra pelea de hace días, y debe estar a punto de llegar a la isla.

– ¿Quién es esa persona? – preguntó Usopp, asustado por supuesto. Altazor, antes de contestar, miró a su alrededor para confirmar que efectivamente estaban solos en la taberna.

– La mano derecha del anterior Rey de los Piratas – contestó finalmente, en un susurro.

– ¡LA MANO DERECHA DEL REY DE LOS PIRATAS! ¡SUGOIIII! – berreó a todo pulmón Luffy, provocando una palmada en la cara generalizada. La verdad es que todos estaban demasiado impresionados por la súbita información para regañarle.

– Chssssst – chistó el peli plateado mientras saltaba sobre la mesa y tapaba la boca del peli negro. Nami soltó un fuerte coscorrón a Luffy.

– Ay ay ay ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué hice? – se quejó el peli negro con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Idiota, ¿no ves que lo dijo en susurros para que no lo oyera nadie? – le regañó la peli naranja.

– Shishishishi, es verdad, fallo mío – comprendió Luffy mientras cerraba los ojos y adoptaba su clásica sonrisa. La mitad de sus nakamas se cayeron de las sillas, y la otra mitad chocaron la palma de su mano contra sus caras.

– Lo más importante aquí es otra cosa chicos ¿Por qué necesitamos la ayuda de alguien tan súpeerrrrr fuerte como la mano derecha del Rey de los Piratas? – preguntó Franky levantando su dedo índice mientras fruncía el ceño.

 **.**

 **Tema recomendado: One Piece Epic OST - Sakusen Kaishi (Duración 3:23)**

 **.**

– Me gustaría antes hablaros de cierto lugar…. No hay pirata que no lo conozca ¿habéis oído hablar de la infame prisión de Impel Down? – contestó Altazor mirando uno a uno a todos los Mugiwara. El ambiente de la habitación cambió súbitamente. Sí, sus caras indicaban que todos habían oído hablar en algún momento de ese lugar.

– Intentaron llevarse a Robin allí – intervino Zoro mientras miraba de reojo a la arqueóloga. Algo en su tono de voz emocionó a la mujer, que fue incapaz de devolver la mirada al espadachín.

– Mi maestro fue llevado allí… hace muchos años – dijo Franky.

– Es un nombre temido por cualquier pirata – reconoció Sanji con los ojos ensombrecidos. Altazor asintió, como si ya hubiera imaginado que los demás conocieran ese lugar.

– No hay pirata que no conozca ese lugar – murmuró Nami, con miedo en la voz.

– Seguramente es la prisión mejor protegida del planeta. Se encuentra en algún lugar del Calm Belt, y solo se puede llegar a ella por la famosa corriente rápida que controla la Marina. Para llegar, hay que atravesar las Puertas de la Justicia, porque si un barco intenta llegar sin usar esa corriente, los monstruos marinos devorarán ese barco en un segundo.

"La isla está protegida por una flota de la Marina destinada específicamente a ese lugar, y una vez pasas las puertas, un ejército privado se ocupa de vigilar la fortaleza interior y las celdas. Está rodeada por todas partes por el mar del Calm Belt, y por monstruos marinos, asique la única forma segura de entrar para la mayoría… es por las propias puertas. Es decir, para entrar hay que enfrentarse a todo el mundo, y poner en alerta a la base y a los dos aterradores carceleros jefe que protegen el lugar.

"De uno de ellos, se dice que está al nivel de los Almirantes de la Marina, y que nadie puede enfrentarlo con facilidad por culpa de su akuma no mi. El otro es un poco más débil, pero igualmente es extremadamente fuerte, y se dice que es tremendamente cruel, y que carece totalmente de piedad. Es un lugar diseñado para repeler cualquier ataque, y detener cualquier intento de fuga. Es la cárcel más segura del mundo.

"Y es a ese lugar al que vamos a tener que ir"

Siguió un silencio espeso. A todos les pitaban los oídos, no creían haber escuchado eso último bien.

– Ni muerto – murmuró Usopp moqueando por el miedo.

– ¿Por qué tendríamos que ir a un lugar así? – quiso saber Zoro, que por dentro estaba emocionado con la posibilidad de tener un buen duelo con dignos enemigos.

– Di de una vez lo que me estás ocultando. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando allí? – intervino Luffy con voz dura. Había alzado los ojos y taladraba con la mirada a Altazor, que, para su sorpresa, se vio obligado a tragar saliva y tomar asiento, levemente temeroso de la mirada del capitán.

– Hace aproximadamente una semana, me llegó un rumor. Me encontraba con los Piratas del la Luna Roja en una isla cercana, y escuché entre susurros a unos contrabandistas. Al parecer, dos piratas habían tenido una pelea, y uno de los dos había derrotado al otro. La isla en la que habían peleado, por lo visto, había quedado totalmente arrasada. El nombre de uno de ellos, era el de alguien poco conocido, pero yo ya había escuchado de él anteriormente. Su nombre es Marshall D Teach – comenzó a explicar Altazor. Al decir ese nombre, guardó silencio, y sostuvo la mirada de Luffy. Las pupilas del peli negro se dilataron, y una leve presión comenzó a caer sobre todos los presentes.

Sí, ese nombre no era desconocido para Luffy. Ese era el hombre que había conocido antes de comenzar su aventura hacia la isla del cielo.

Y además… llevaba días teniendo pesadillas a las que no conseguía encontrar un significado, pero en todas ellas se repetían los mismos elementos. Un fuego extinguiéndose, y un fuerte sentimiento de pérdida.

– Sí, conozco a ese hombre – respondió Luffy, sin perder una sorprendente seriedad. Altazor asintió, y siguió hablando.

– Ese hombre huyó de una tripulación pirata muy famosa, dejando un rastro de sangre en su huida. Nunca supe lo que pasó, para que un mero subordinado de ese famoso pirata de repente desatara una ola de destrucción y rabia como la que él causó. En su huida, sé que saqueó varias islas, y causó grandes males a mucha gente por toda la primera mitad del Grand Line… pero por alguna razón, siempre evitó regresar al Nuevo Mundo. Seguramente temía la ira de aquel a quien traicionó.

"Pero hubo un joven, uno de los oficiales de mayor confianza de ese pirata, que se negó a dejar huir al miserable traidor. Contraviniendo las órdenes de su capitán, persiguió a Marshall D Teach por todo el Grand Line… hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

"Ese pirata era un Comandante de los Piratas de Sirohige, uno de los Yonkou que gobiernan el Nuevo Mundo

"Su nombre, Luffy, es Portgas D Ace"

Altazor volvió a hacer una pausa mientras miraba a Luffy. Una gota de sudor resbaló por el cuello del peli negro, y Altazor tragó salvia, nervioso. Nunca era fácil dar malas noticias, pero más difícil es dar malas noticias a la gente a la que aprecias. Inspiró hondo, y se armó de valor para terminar de contarle la verdad a aquel a quien ya consideraba su amigo.

– Hace apenas un par de semanas, Ace se enfrentó contra Teach, pero perdió. En lugar de matarle, Teach aprovechó la situación para forjarse un nombre a nivel mundial, y conseguir el puesto vacante en los Shichibukai que había quedado tras el arresto de Crocodile.

"Y en cuanto a tu hermano… Luffy, quiero que sepas que sigue vivo. Haré lo que pueda para ayudarte, pero debes saber que Teach entregó a Ace a la Marina. Ace ahora mismo está prisionero en Impel Down. Y… su ejecución ha sido programada… la vida de Ace llegará a su fin… dentro de once días.

El mundo se detuvo para Luffy. Todos los recuerdos, todos los temores y sospechas, lo abrumaron en un segundo. Ace. Su hermano. Era imposible, él era demasiado fuerte. Eran demasiadas casualidades. Sin embargo, su corazón le decía que era verdad. Sus sueños podían esperar. Ser el maldito Rey de los Piratas podía esperar. Nada importaba en ese instante, solamente importaba salvar a su hermano. Su vista se nubló, mientras se ponía en pie tambaleante, y se veía forzado a apoyar las manos en la mesa para no caer al suelo. No podía perder también a Ace.

Pero no pensaba implicar a sus nakamas en algo tan arriesgado.

Luffy no era ningún idiota, había entendido perfectamente desde niño que Impel Down era un lugar que debía evitar a toda costa. Pero era su hermano, y haría lo que fuera para salvarlo. Se repuso, inspiró hondo, y poco a poco recuperó la vista. Cuando estuvo un poco mejor, comenzó a dar pasos vacilantes hacia la puerta de la taberna. Su hermano le necesitaba, y en ese momento no podía pensar en nada más.

– ¿Dónde crees que vas Luffy? – intervino Nami con un tono de voz muy asustado. Lo conocía, todos lo conocían, sabían de la nobleza de su capitán, y que nunca los pondría en un verdadero peligro de muerte si podía evitarlo, aunque eso le costara la vida.

– Ir allí es un suicidio – gruñó Zoro corriéndose con presteza hacia la puerta y bloqueando el camino de Luffy con sus katanas.

– Piensa en tu salud Luffy – le rogó Chopper, preocupado por su capitán.

– Muévete, Zoro – advirtió Luffy con una voz altamente amenazadora.

– Me niego – replicó Zoro.

– Oe, tranquilízate Luffy. Todos conocemos a Ace, pero tenemos que pensar cómo podemos ayudarle. No podemos ir solos – dijo Sanji mientras se acercaba por detrás y ponía una mano en el hombro de su capitán. Luffy se deshizo de ella y dio otro paso hacia Zoro.

– Zoro, soy tu capitán. Apártate de mi camino – dijo el peli negro, que seguía con una voz que ninguno de ellos podía reconocer. Una oleada de presión cayó de nuevo sobre todos, más intensa que las anteriores.

– Luffy, si tu vas, vamos todos – intervino Franky, con cierto esfuerzo por la presión que generaba el D. Luffy seguía con la vista fija en Zoro, y parecía que le costaba respirar.

– Luffy… – murmuró Nami. Nunca lo había visto así. Robin y Usopp no eran capaces de decir nada. Pero ambos tenían claro que no iban a dejarle marchar solo.

– Por eso no quería decir nada, sospechaba que reaccionarías así. Tú solo no tienes ninguna posibilidad, Luffy. Necesitas a tus nakamas, y ni con ellos bastará – añadió Altazor con el ceño fruncido.

– Ace es el único hermano que me queda en el mundo… no… no puedo perderle. Y no puedo arriesgaros a vosotros. Zoro… apártate. Por favor – susurró Luffy, o más bien, imploró. Zoro tragó saliva, la voz de Luffy seguía siendo amenazadora, pero el joven parecía a punto de derrumbarse. No recordaba haberlo visto así hasta ahora, lo que los ojos de Luffy reflejaban, era el miedo. El miedo a perder a un ser querido y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Y encima, quien le pedía que se apartara era su capitán. Zoro se debatía entre su deber de proteger la vida de ese joven por el que sentía absoluta lealtad, y su obligación como vice capitán de obedecer todas y cada una de sus órdenes.

Para sorpresa del peli verde, Altazor arremetió contra Luffy en ese instante y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara que le estampó contra la pared del bar, rompiéndola y dejándolo tirado en la habitación de enfrente. A toda velocidad, el peli plateado se metió entre la nube de humo y polvo que el impacto levantó, y se agachó junto a Luffy, que había apoyado los codos en el suelo y le miraba sorprendido pero listo para atacarle.

– Éste no es el capitán que me convenció para unirme a esta tripulación. No es el pirata que se ganó mi respeto en cuestión de horas. No es el hombre honorable contra el que peleé – gruñó Altazor, mientras una oleada de haki del rey salía de él, y chocaba contra el haki que inconscientemente el peli negro estaba generando – Si lo que quieres es salvarle, cuenta con tus nakamas. Si lo que quieres es infiltrarte en Impel Down, cuenta con la persona que tienes delante. Y si lo que quieres, es salvar a Ace, y regresar con vida… deja que sea Silvers Rayleigh quien nos ayude – terminó de decir Altazor.

– Quiero salvar a Ace. No sé quien es Rayleigh, me da igual. Tengo que salvarlo. Él es mi hermano, no sabes lo que es perder a un hermano – dijo Luffy, mientras recordaba el momento más doloroso de su pasado. Pero para su sorpresa, la cara de Altazor se contorsionó en un rictus de dolor y pena.

– Claro que lo sé. Perdí a mi hermana… hace años. Sé lo que se siente, Luffy. Por desgracia, lo sé – las palabras de Altazor hicieron que Luffy recuperara totalmente la visión, y los latidos de su corazón se normalizaron. La presión de su haki, también se desvaneció.

– No… no lo sabía – dijo Luffy.

– Ni te disculpes, no hiciste nada malo. Eres… el primer amigo cercano que tengo desde que pasó todo eso. No me has ofendido en absoluto, solo tengo agradecimiento hacia ti, Luffy. Deja que te ayude. Déjanos ayudarte – le pidió Altazor mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

– No quiero arriesgarlos a ellos… – le explicó en voz baja – Conozco Impel Down, sé que es un lugar muy peligroso. A lo mejor Zoro y Sanji podrían ir, pero no quiero poner en peligro a los demás y a Nami – siguió murmurando Luffy, mientras Altazor le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Mano que el capitán aceptó agradecido.

– Generalmente la línea de golpear a sus nakamas o hacerles entrar en razón con palabras o golpes es de Luffy. Es curioso que en este caso sea al revés – comentó Robin, que miraba la escena con nostalgia. No hacía mucho, era ella la que fue salvada por las palabras y acciones de su capitán.

– No tienes por qué arriesgarlos a todos – susurró Altazor. Lo que ellos estaban hablando, no lo estaba escuchando nadie – Puedes llevar sólo a unos pocos de ellos, como Zoro y Sanji, a mí, y a Rayleigh. No sé si fue el destino, o la suerte lo que hizo que me fijara en ti y decidiera acompañarte. Pero creo que necesitabas a alguien que tuviera información y contactos. Y yo necesitaba a alguien como vosotros… necesitaba nakamas.

– Juntos podemos ser invencibles, ¿ne? – comentó Luffy con una sonrisa cansada.

– Eso es, capitán – confirmó Altazor, y salió de entre los escombros seguido de Luffy, y fue a colocarse junto a Zoro.

– Golpea al capitán otra vez, y te las verás conmigo logia – murmuró Zoro con una sonrisa desafiante. El enfado de hacía un rato había quedado totalmente olvidado, al darse cuenta Zoro de que Altazor solamente buscaba protegerles a ellos y a Luffy.

– Cállate, insubordinado. ¿Desde cuando un vice capitán desobedece las órdenes de su capitán? – replicó Altazor en voz baja y con una sonrisa divertida.

– Tsk – contestó Zoro, sonriendo también.

– Mina… yo… perdón a todos – empezó a decir Luffy, pero fue interrumpido por un súbito abrazo de la navegante.

– Idiota, eres humano… es algo normal. Yo me volvería loca si Nojiko estuviera en peligro. Nos tienes a nosotros, a mí, a todos… queremos ayudarte Luffy. No nos importa el riesgo, tú te has arriesgado por nosotros mil veces. Ésta vez, seremos nosotros los que nos arriesgaremos por ti – dijo ella en el oído de Luffy, provocando que éste se estremeciera. Ella finalmente se separó, y le dedicó una mirada que hizo que el estómago de Luffy se encogiera sin saber muy bien por qué.

– Nami… gracias – dijo él en voz baja, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ésta enrojeció un poco, pero no desvió la mirada.

– Es lo menos que podemos hacer después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros Luffy – añadió Robin dedicándoles a ambos una mirada tierna. Ambos la miraron, volviendo a la realidad.

– Por muy idiota que sea un capitán, una tripulación leal siempre debe mantenerse a su lado – afirmó Sanji mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos y pateaba el suelo, incómodo por el abrazo de su Nami swan a su capitán.

– ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, capitán? – preguntó Zoro con formalidad. Luffy miró a éste y a Altazor con especial agradecimiento.

– Vamos para Impel Down. Vamos a rescatar a mi hermano. Vamos a patear al culo a esos cabrones de la Marina – respondió Luffy con una mirada de decisión.

– Vaya vaya, no son palabras pequeñas, eso está claro. Pues para hacer eso, necesitaréis algo de ayuda, me parece a mí – dijo una voz desde la puerta del bar. Luffy volteó y se encontró cara a cara con un viejo con gafas, pelo plateado, y una capa de viaje que no ocultaba la espada que le colgaba en un lateral del cinturón – Tenía ganas de conocer al muchacho que seleccionó Shanks. Debo decir, que no me has decepcionado. Tienes algo… que me recuerda al capitán.

– ¿Quién eres, ossan? – preguntó Luffy.

– Hoy en día estoy retirado… pero en su día, fui el vice capitán del Rey de los Piratas. Ahora, el hijo del hombre al que admiré y fui leal hasta el fin está en peligro. La espada de el Rey Oscuro, Silvers Rayleigh, está a vuestro servicio – contestó el anciano, mientras con un rapidísimo movimiento, desenvainaba su arma.

Faltan diez días y doce horas para la ejecución de Portgas D Ace.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Capítulo que a más de uno y una a lo mejor ha disgustado por una razón muy simple: Luffy, y su reacción.**

 **Bien, me gustaría justificar estas escenas en las que Luffy no ha escuchado a nadie y ha actuado con miedo y sin atender a razones. El Luffy de Oda es un ejemplo a seguir que no desea la venganza, que no tiene jamás miedo, y una serie de atributos que lo hacen casi perfecto. Mi Luffy es como el de Oda, pero todos mis personajes son más humanos que los del anime/ manga.**

 **El Luffy de Oda es prácticamente asexual, mientras que el mío desarrollará con Nami ciertos instintos primarios conforme la obra avance (jejeje) Igualmente, todos mis personajes tienen también algunos otros atributos muy humanos, como el miedo, la rabia, la ira, el amor, y la venganza, que en One Piece prácticamente no se dan.**

 **En esta escena, Luffy se ha dejado consumir por el miedo. El miedo a perder a un hermano. Para mí, pocas cosas hay que puedan dar más miedo en éste mundo. Por eso, Luffy ha tenido una reacción humana, y sus nakamas han estado ahí para él, para tranquilizarle y demostrarle que siempre podrá contar con ellos, igual que él estuvo siempre para ellos.**

 **Para mí, esta escena no podía ser de otra manera, de acuerdo a mi forma de ver el mundo y One Piece. Espero vuestras reviews, y si estáis de acuerdo, o si os ha disgustado, estaré encantado de leer vuestras opiniones. ¡Para eso están, para poder ir mejorando!**

 **Y en las reviews anónimas, Kirika, me alegro que te mate la ansiedad. Quedan unos cuantos capítulos para la guerra, pero seguramente para abril/ mayo, ésta llegará al fic. ¡Gracias!**

 **Nos vemos pronto, gracias a todos por el apoyo.**


	20. S MF(I) La calma que precede la tormenta

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Seguimos avanzando nakamas! Esta vez, me di mucha prisa. Hecho de menos esas oleadas de reviews que hubo entre noviembre y diciembre, a ver si regresan!**

 **Gracias a todos por el apoyo, y por seguir haciendo más popular este fic. Es un proyecto cada vez más largo, y en el que estoy poniendo toda mi ilusión, y que os va a acompañar durante años. Asique espero que lo sigáis disfrutando y que colaboréis de forma activa en él.**

 **No diré nada del capítulo. Dejaré que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

 **.**

 **SAGA DE MARINE FORD**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 19**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ZAFIRO**

 **LA CALMA QUE PRECEDE A LA TORMENTA**

 **.**

– Vaya vaya, no son palabras pequeñas, eso está claro. Pues para hacer eso, necesitaréis algo de ayuda, me parece a mí – dijo una voz desde la puerta del bar. Luffy volteó y se encontró cara a cara con un viejo con gafas, pelo plateado, y una capa de viaje que no ocultaba la espada que le colgaba en un lateral del cinturón – Tenía ganas de conocer al muchacho que seleccionó Shanks. Debo decir, que no me has decepcionado. Tienes algo… que me recuerda al capitán.

– ¿Quién eres, ossan? – preguntó Luffy.

– Hoy en día estoy retirado… pero en su día, fui el vice capitán del Rey de los Piratas. Ahora, el hijo del hombre al que admiré y fui leal hasta el fin está en peligro. La espada de el Rey Oscuro, Silvers Rayleigh, está a vuestro servicio – contestó el anciano, mientras con un rapidísimo movimiento, desenvainaba su arma.

Siguió un corto silencio, en el cual capitán y ex vice capitán se sostuvieron las miradas. Al menos, eso fue hasta que a Luffy se le convirtieron los ojos en estrellitas.

– ¡Sugoi! Ossan, ¿de verdad fuiste nakama de Roguer? – preguntó Luffy, volviendo a ser él para alegría de todos sus compañeros. El anciano le miró y adoptó una medio sonrisa.

– Fui su vicecapitán, sí – contestó, aunque en realidad esa respuesta era para evaluar a Luffy.

– Shishishi, entonces erais nakamas. ¡Wow! ¡Ojalá hubiera podido conocerle! – dijo el peli negro, con mirada soñadora. Rayleigh sonrió interiormente. Había esperado y deseado esa respuesta.

– Definitivamente, te pareces al capitán. Qué curioso, las cosas de la vida… – murmuró, mientras movía la cabeza de lado y recordaba una conversación, muchos años atrás.

Shanks, el antiguo mocoso que había sido grumete en su tripulación, le había avisado, al regresar de su tierra natal de camino al Nuevo Mundo:

Dos cosas había notado que le faltaban al pelirrojo.

Un brazo.

Y su sombrero.

Había entregado el sombrero de Roguer a alguien digno de él, tal y como había sido la voluntad del capitán. Claro está, que Rayleigh no era de los que acepta las cosas sin verlas por sí mismo. Ese tal Luffy iba a tener que demostrarle que era digno de ese sombrero, y de la historia que había tras él.

Y a la conversación con Shanks, años más tarde le habían seguido las noticias que rodeaban a Luffy.

Luffy había derrotado a Arlong y varios piratas más del East Blue, protegiendo varias islas.

Luffy había liberado Arabasta del yugo secreto de Cocodrile.

Luffy había incendiado todo Ennies Lobby y desafiado al Gobierno Mundial para rescatar a una nakama.

Y ahora, Luffy había unido fuerzas con nada más y nada menos que Altazor D Solaris.

Alguien que, después de que destrozaran su vida, no había vuelto a confiar en nadie. Y ahora, sin embargo, viajaba con él, y encima, parecía confiar en él, y tenerle sincero aprecio.

Rayleigh no podía ignorar todos esos hechos. El mocoso había demostrado algunas cosas, aunque todavía quedaba la tercera parte. Para que Rayleigh le aceptara como el sucesor de Roguer, además de por esas dos razones, tendría que demostrárselo personalmente. El viejo, entonces, observó que Luffy volvía a poner una cara seria y miraba a sus nakamas.

– Mina… sé que queréis ir todos… soy un poco idiota a veces pero sé que Impel Down es un lugar muy peligroso. ¿De verdad estáis seguros? – preguntó el peli negro.

– ¡No intentes dejarnos atrás idiota! – le gritaron la mitad.

– Fu fu fu fu – rompió a reír Robin.

– ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Sois una banda muy alegre! Eso me gusta, pero esto no será nada fácil – intervino Rayleigh, mientras iba a la barra y se servía en una jarra una generosa cantidad de cerveza – Sólo dos personas aquí hemos estado en Impel Down, y si mal no recuerdo, una de esas dos personas estuvo solo en el exterior… ¿cierto Altazor kun? – preguntó, observando detenidamente la reacción del peli plateado – Han pasado varios años desde que descubriste la entrada, las cosas pueden haber cambiado, ¿has pensado en eso antes de ir allí? Un error, y no habrá vuelta atrás.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Estuviste en Impel Down, ossan? – preguntó Luffy.

– Sí, hace mucho tiempo… cuando aún no estaba el bastardo de Magellan como carcelero. Fui a visitar por última vez a mi capitán – respondió Rayleigh con la mirada perdida en la distancia.

– Rayleigh, no estoy seguro de ello. ¿Pero qué es la vida sin riesgo? Hace muchos que años que debí morir, si puedo ayudar a Luffy a rescatar a su hermano… mi muerte en ese caso no habrá sido en vano – respondió enigmáticamente Altazor.

– Así sea. Pero extremaremos las precauciones, tu padre jamás me perdonaría si te pasara algo estando a mi cuidado – dijo Rayleigh.

– Mi padre no puede perdonarte ni dejarte de perdonar nada. Lo sabes – murmuró Altazor mientras apretaba los dientes.

– Tu padre vive en ti, y en tus acciones Altazor kun. Aún tienes mucho que aprender – le reprendió el anciano, que había fruncido el ceño. Altazor cerró los ojos, y tragó saliva mientras apretaba los dientes, visiblemente emocionado. Necesitaba aire. Fue hasta una de las ventanas rotas, y aspiró el aire exterior a grandes bocanadas, mientras intentaba deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

– Disculpe, Rayleigh san… ¿de verdad llegaron a Raftel? – intervino de pronto Robin, dando un paso al frente y mirando fijamente al anciano. Llevaba mucho rato queriendo preguntar eso, y no pudo resistirse más. Además, seguramente con eso ayudó a distraer el foco de atención del peli plateado.

– Mujer, no es el momento – murmuró Zoro.

– No, no tiene importancia cazador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro. Sí, señorita. Llegamos a Raftel, si eso es lo que quieres saber – contestó Rayleigh con una enigmática sonrisa.

– ¿Descubristeis la historia del Siglo Vacío? – preguntó ella a toda velocidad, dando otro paso hacia él. Se la veía realmente ansiosa por saber la respuesta, ya que había perdido su habitual auto control. Rayleigh cerró los ojos, para luego volver a abrirlos y mirarla evaluadoramente.

– Sí. Descubrimos toda la historia del mundo. Toda – contestó Rayleigh, provocando gestos de sorpresa y exclamaciones ahogadas en todos los Mugiwara. Robin tembló, y comenzó a respirar con mayor intensidad – ¿Quieres conocerla? – preguntó sugerentemente Rayleigh.

Robin guardó silencio mientras pensaba a toda velocidad. ¿Quería saber ya la verdad? ¿Quería cumplir ella su sueño de una forma tan sencilla, tan precipitada?

No

Ella era arqueóloga. Amaba la historia, pero sobre todo, amaba descubrirla por sí misma. Era ella quien debía llegar a Raftel con sus nakamas, y descubrir con ellos toda la verdad que siempre había deseado conocer. Robin comprendió en ese instante que sería un camino largo, pero que no había atajos ante ella.

– No. No quiero saberlo. Esperaré a descubrirlo por mí misma cuando llegue con mis nakamas – contestó ella mientras cerraba los ojos y adoptaba una sonrisa encantadora.

Zoro y Luffy sonrieron. Eso era lo que ellos habrían hecho sin dudarlo también. Altazor giró levemente la cabeza y dirigió una mirada sorprendida a Robin. ¿No quería atajos para cumplir su sueño?

– El camino para llegar a los sueños también es importante – se dijo para sí mismo mientras esbozaba una triste sonrisa. En el fondo, sentía algo de envidia hacia la forma de ser de esa admirable mujer. Ojalá pudiera él ser igual, pero le costaba tanto volver a confiar… volver a soñar… volver a ser feliz.

Los Mugiwara y Rayleigh siguieron hablando un rato alegremente. Así aprendieron muchas cosas sorprendentes de él, como que era amigo de Hachi, el gyojin contra el que pelearon en la isla de Nami, y que éste se sentía muy arrepentido por todo lo que pasó (Nami miró para otro lado mientras fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos, recordando todo su sufrimiento y el asesinato de su querida madre Bellemere) y otras cosas de la isla donde vivía Rayleigh, cosas del pasado, y divertidas anécdotas. Luffy gracias a eso pudo distraerse por un rato, pero a cada minuto que pasaba aumentaba su urgencia. La gente se acercó de nuevo a la taberna durante ese tiempo, pero ni bien les vieron, volvieron a salir huyendo de allí. Entonces, intervino Usopp en la conversación.

– Oe, ossan, una pregunta más importante – dijo poniéndose en pie y dirigiendo una mirada ansiosa a Rayleigh – El legendario tesoro…. El One Piece… ¿realmente existe?

– ¡USSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPP! – rugió Luffy, desprendiendo una oleada inconsciente de Haki del Rey que dejó atónito a Rayleigh. Usopp se cayó de culo sobre el suelo de la taberna – ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA SOBRE RAFTEL! ¡No quiero saber qué es el One Piece! ¡Ni quiero saber si es un tesoro o no! ¡Eso es algo que debemos descubrir nosotros mismos! ¿Qué emoción tendría nuestro viaje si no? – sermoneó Luffy más calmado, pero aun hablando en un tono de voz elevado. Usopp, se repuso rápidamente y se inclinó ante Luffy y Rayleigh precipitadamente. Todos miraron con orgullo a Luffy, igual que antes habían hecho con Robin.

– ¡Tienes razón por supuesto! ¡No quiero saber nada de esa isla! ¡Es más, creo que tengo la enfermedad de moriré-si-escucho-algo-sobre-Raftel! – gritó cómicamente, provocando una carcajada general.

– Usopp no mueras, yo te curaré – dijo Chopper con preocupación, provocando más risas y miradas tiernas de sus nakamas.

– ¿Podrás lograrlo Luffy? El Grand Line no es nada comparado con el Nuevo Mundo. Tendrás que derrotar a los Yonkou y a los Shichibukai para poder convertirte en el Rey de los Piratas y encontrar el One Piece. ¿Estás preparado para algo semejante? – preguntó Rayleigh.

– Si no fuera capaz, no estaría aquí con él. No creo que haya alguien más digno – intervino Altazor, que seguía acodado en la ventana.

– Mi honor como espadachín está en juego. Luffy será el Rey de los Piratas – concedió Zoro, desenvainando una de sus katanas ligeramente, y volviéndola a envainar, en el gesto de promesa de espadachín.

– Él es especial – dijo Nami, cruzando una mirada que reflejaba todo el agradecimiento de la chica hacia Luffy.

– Tienes una tripulación muy leal – comentó Rayleigh sonriente.

– No soy su subordinado – contradijo Altazor al anciano mientras chasqueaba la lengua – Soy un capitán también, maldita sea. Pero será el Rey de los Piratas y juntos acabaremos con el Gobierno Mundial – añadió el peli plateado.

– Jajajajaja, tienes razón, eres su nakama y aliado, ¿no? Y bien Luffy, ¿te ves capaz? Shanks me dijo que podrías– volvió a preguntar Rayleigh. Luffy adoptó una gran sonrisa retadora y segura.

– Ossan, ¿conoces a Shanks? – preguntó Luffy sorprendido.

– ¿No lo sabías? Shanks fue grumete en nuestro barco, pero no viajó con nosotros hasta Raftel… era demasiado joven para emprender ese viaje final. Él me habló de ti hace años, y me dijo que eras un joven de palabra – se explicó Rayleigh. Luffy asintió, y comenzó a hablar.

– Hice una promesa a Shanks hace muchos años. Me convertiría en el Rey de los Piratas, le dije. Y él, a cambio, me dio este sombrero. Es mi amigo, y me salvó la vida dos veces. Él me enseñó lo que significa ser un verdadero pirata. Siempre estaré en deuda con él. No puedo fallarle, ni a él, ni a mis nakamas. Me convertiré en el Rey de los Piratas, y si el camino es duro, sé que con mis nakamas… podremos lograrlo. Igual que hicisteis vosotros hace veinte años – respondió, pero luego perdió su sonrisa y adoptó una actitud seria – Cada minuto que pasa, mi hermano está más cerca de morir. No puedo perder más tiempo ossan… si no soy capaz de salvarle a él, ¿cómo podría ser el Rey de los Piratas?

– Calma, Luffy kun – dijo Rayleigh mientras se ponía en pie – Quería evaluaros, conoceros, y sobre todo, saber si erais una tripulación y capitán dignos. Todo lo que he visto hasta ahora, y oído, lo demuestra. Os ayudaré, como dije antes. Pero tenía que conoceros un poco mejor.

"Impel Down no es un lugar sencillo al que ir. Debemos juntar una serie de cosas, y hacer planes esta noche. Vuestro barco está atracado en el puerto ¿verdad? Nos reuniremos en él dentro de tres horas. Por ahora, quiero que os hagáis con provisiones, armas y cosas que puedan ser útiles para una infiltración.

"Mañana saldremos de esta isla, rumbo a las Puertas de la Justicia. Tardaremos tres días en llegar desde aquí. Y necesitaremos otros dos días para llegar a Impel Down.

"Cuando lleguemos allí, todo dependerá del Altazor kun, aquí presente. Si nos infiltramos exitosamente, tendremos una posibilidad de rescatar a Ace antes de que se lo lleven de la prisión.

– Un segundo, ¿la ejecución no será en la propia prisión? – intervino Sanji.

– Según me dijeron los Revolucionarios, la Marina está concentrando una enorme fuerza militar en Marineford, su principal base del Grand Line – contestó Altazor mientras se acariciaba el mentón pensativamente.

– Eso significa que planean matar a Ace allí, y demostrar su poder – comprendió erróneamente Franky.

– Sí, y no. Luffy kun, creo que pretenden utilizar a Ace para que Sirohige se enfrente a la Marina. Él es el más grande pirata de la Antigua Generación – explicó Rayleigh – El único que podía casi medirse con el capitán…

"Esta ejecución es una farsa. Su verdadero objetivo, es acabar con Sirohige.

– Me da igual, ossan. Rescataré a Ace, sea como sea – afirmó Luffy mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

– Algo me hace creer que podrás lograrlo. Nos vemos en tres horas, jóvenes. Tened cuidado hasta entonces. Altazor, acompáñame. Tenemos que hablar – concluyó Rayleigh mientras salía por la puerta. Altazor siguió a Rayleigh con cara de circunstancias. Antes de salir, dirigió una mirada de disculpa a sus recientes nakamas.

– Me pregunto quién es realmente platitas kun, y sobre todo… por qué conoce a tanta gente importante – comentó Robin pensativa.

– Shishishi, eso no importa. Confío en todos vosotros chicos, igual que en él. Sus razones tendrá – contestó Luffy muy convencido. Robin no pudo evitar sonreír por la firmeza de pensamiento de su capitán.

Luffy y los demás se quedaron en la habitación un poco más. Hasta que Nami tomó las riendas de la situación.

– Bueno, chicos, ya habéis oído a Rayleigh y al capitán. Sanji, Chopper, iréis a por comida. Usopp, Franky, vosotros conseguid suministros de pelea y de infiltración. Zoro, Luffy, vosotros vais conmigo y Robin. Sin meteros en líos nadie, ¿está claro? – ordenó Nami. Todo el mundo asintió.

– Nami, no seas ridícula, no tenemos tiempo para ir a comprar ropa – se enfurruñó Luffy hinchando los mofletes. Pero la peli naranja le tironeó salvajemente de las mejillas mientras ponía dientes de tiburón.

– ¡Idiota! ¿Quién dijo nada de comprar ropa? Si os dejamos solos ahora, tú te meterás en algún lío absurdo, eso es seguro. ¡Y Zoro se perderá a la primera de cambio! – gritó Nami mucho más enojada.

…

– No puedes salvarme Luffy – decía Ace, y Luffy le agarraba de los hombros. Su hermano estaba de rodillas, y a su alrededor todo era fuego, humo y destrucción.

– No digas eso, ya he llegado hasta aquí. Tenemos que salir de éste lugar – respondió Luffy muy nervioso. No entendía cómo había llegado hasta allí, ni qué estaba pasando, pero Ace estaba con él. Debía salvarle.

– No puedes salvarme Luffy. Es demasiado tarde – repitió Ace, mientras escupía sangre. Mirando para abajo, Luffy vio un gran boquete en el pecho de su hermano, del que se escapaba la sangre y la vida de Puño de fuego.

– Ace… no… – susurró Luffy, paralizado por el miedo. Pero Ace ya no dijo nada. Se desplomó sobre Luffy, muerto. Al capitán comenzó a cortársele la respiración, eso no podía estar pasando. No podía ser.

– Hijo de Dragón. Tú eres el siguiente. Toda tu familia está maldita, y aquí desaparecerá – dijo un corpulento Marine, saliendo de entre el humo. Su cara quedaba oculta, pero una capa blanca lo envolvía. Un fogonazo de fuego y luz lo envolvió todo, y Luffy se despertó soltando un grito.

Se encontraba en su cama. Había sido otra maldita pesadilla. Luffy se palmeó la cara, y se sorprendió al notar que surcos de lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Se las quitó de un manotazo tembloroso, y se puso en pie.

Se tambaleó, y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesilla que tenía junto a su cama. Al mirar, vio en ella la vibrecard de su hermano. La esquina del papel seguía quemándose lentamente, muy lentamente… pero indicando que a su hermano se le reducía el tiempo. Sudaba copiosamente, pese al frescor de la noche.

Tenía a sus nakamas, tenía a Altazor, que había demostrado ser un aliado y un amigo confiable, y más fuerte que ellos, y tenían la ayuda de nada más y nada menos que Rayleigh, la mano derecha del anterior Rey de los Piratas. ¿Por qué entonces seguía tan preocupado?

En el fondo, lo sabía. Su pelea contra Borsalino y los CP0, le había hecho comprender la enorme diferencia de nivel entre los oficiales de élite del Gobierno Mundial, y de los Almirantes, con él mismo, y su propia tripulación. Y ahora, se iban a meter en la boca del lobo, e iba a arrastrar a sus nakamas con él.

No eran pensamientos agradables.

Para tranquilizarse, decidió darse una ducha. Fue al baño, y se metió en la ducha activando el agua fría. Dejó que el agua limpiara todo el sudor, y apoyó la frente contra las baldosas del baño de chicos del Sunny. Había sido solo una maldita pesadilla, todavía estaba a tiempo de salvarlo. Tendría que creer en ello, era su deber como capitán.

Un rato más tarde salió, algo más sereno. Pero seguía preocupado, y nervioso, algo poco habitual en él. Pero es que era su hermano, maldita sea. No podía estar tranquilo. Comenzó a caminar por el barco sin rumbo, mientras recordaba los acontecimientos del resto del día.

Habían comprado todo, y regresado al Sunny, donde informaron a Brook de todo lo que había pasado. Luego, llegaron Rayleigh y Altazor, y todos estuvieron discutiendo planes muy complejos que Luffy no había llegado a entender. "Cosas misteriosas" habría dicho Luffy en circunstancias normales, y luego habría hecho lo que le viniera en gana, sin seguir el plan. Pero con la vida de su hermano en juego, prestó atención a todo, y se enteró de lo básico y esencial para no cometer errores graves.

Después de una tardía cena, todo el mundo se había ido a dormir. Habían decidido hacer turnos rotativos. Altazor se ocupó de la primera guardia, Franky de la segunda… ¿y quién estaba a cargo de la tercera?

– Luffy ¿estás bien? – preguntó una suave voz a espaldas del capitán. Luffy volteó, para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de la navegante, y al darse cuenta de que le miraba preocupada, forzó una sonrisa que intentó que no pareciera muy forzada.

– Nami – dijo él, sin saber muy bien que decir. La aludida le observó, preocupada por su nakama. Luffy tenía mala cara, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, y su habitual sonrisa natural ahora resultaba claramente forzada. Luffy intentaba no preocuparla, como siempre, pero en ese momento, el joven de cabello negro necesitaba apoyo.

La necesitaba a ella.

Sin mediar palabra, Nami abrazó a Luffy, y le hizo apoyar la cabeza entre su pecho y su hombro. El peli negro, sorprendido, se dejó llevar en seguida, y se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo. Nami no le soltó en ningún momento, y le mantuvo pegada a ella, mientras con la mano que tenía libre le acariciaba lentamente los cabellos.

– Todo va a estar bien. Es normal que estés así – le repetía una y otra vez. Hasta que Luffy fue capaz de responder

– Nami… no deberías verme así. Ninguno deberíais verme así – murmuró Luffy con la voz casi rota.

– ¿No somos tus nakamas? Por mucho que seas mi capitán, idiota, sabes que… que – fue a decir ella, pero no sabía bien ni qué decir. Nami quería decirle que era importante para ella, pero le preocupaba malinterpretar sus propias palabras. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decir algo así?

– ¿Nami? – llamó, o más bien, pidió Luffy. Nami apretó los dientes, pero no se veía capaz de decir lo que quería todavía.

– Sabes que eres importante para todos nosotros – dijo ella finalmente, y Luffy, ahora sí, se abrazó a su cintura mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro y cerraba los ojos.

– Tu hermano es una buena persona. Seguro que está bien, y está esperando a que vayas a rescatarle. Vamos a salvarle, ya lo verás – siguió diciendo Nami para tranquilizarle – Se alegrará mucho de verte – dijo por último, pero esas palabras finales provocaron una risita a Luffy.

– Cuando me vea, me pateará el culo por meterme en sus asuntos – contestó éste, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Nami no podía ver su cara, pero sabía cuando Luffy sonreía.

– ¿Por qué? Eso no tiene sentido Luffy – quiso saber ella.

– Por meterme donde no me llaman. Él no quiere que yo me meta en sus aventuras, igual que él no se metería en las nuestras. Él diría que tiene sus nakamas, su aventura, y que soy un hermano pequeño molesto, ruidoso, y que bastante tiene ya para que encima tenga que cuidar de mí también – explicó Luffy mientras comenzaba a reír suavemente. Nami sonrió también.

– Debe quererte mucho, Luffy – dijo ella. Ambos se separaron de mutuo acuerdo, y se quedaron mirando a las estrellas del cielo. La noche era clara, y el cielo estaba despejada. La luna decreciente daba luz, pero no tanta como para impedir ver el cielo.

– Pasé muchos años con él… y durante mucho tiempo solo tuve a Dadan, a Makino, al abuelo y a Ace. Ace fue mi héroe… aún lo es – comenzó a explicar Luffy – Por eso se me hace tan difícil creer que le han derrotado, que está preso, que alguien pueda ser capaz de ma… de lastimarlo – siguió diciendo el D.

– Nojiko y yo siempre estuvimos juntas. Por culpa de… de lo que pasó, no la pude ver tanto como antes de que Arlong apareciera. Pero seguía siendo mi hermana, nos queríamos, siempre lo hicimos, y ella era mi único apoyo – se sinceró Nami.

– Nojiko es muy buena persona. Pero ahora… ahora os tengo también a vosotros. Estar solo es algo horrible – reconoció Luffy – No quiero quedarme solo, Nami. Ni que a ninguno de vosotros os pase eso.

– Nadie va a separarnos, capitán. Somos la tripulación del futuro Rey de los Piratas – confirmó Nami, sonriendo alentadoramente.

– Es una promesa – contestó Luffy. Nami sostuvo su mirada, y asintió.

– Es una promesa – concedió la peli naranja.

Luffy sonrió, recuperado totalmente. Era el momento de demostrarle a esa chica, y a los suyos, que podían creer en él. Que era el capitán del que estaban orgullosos. Haría todo lo que pudiera por protegerlos a todos, por salvar a Ace, y por proteger la sonrisa que en ese momento adornaba la cara de la peli naranja, como si fuera la más hermosa de las pinturas.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la fresca brisa de la hora que precede al alba. Disfrutando de los últimos momentos de paz que tendrían durante años. Era la calma que precedía a la tormenta.

La batalla que desencadenaría la guerra de los Yonkou… estaba a punto de empezar.

Faltan diez días para la ejecución de Ace

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, algo más breve pero quise cortarlo aquí, en este bonito momento de paz, de calma y de romance. A partir de aquí, los acontecimientos se van a precipitar en caída libre.**

 **Se viene la batalla de la Isla Zafiro, la infiltración en Impel Down, la fuga… y finalmente, la batalla de Marine Ford. Cualquier coincidencia con los sucesos ocurridos con Oda, es pura coincidencia. ¡No deis nada por sentado!**

 **Un abrazo nakamas! Espero vuestras reviews, las hecho de menos**


	21. S MF(I) Los últimos preparativos

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Me di prisa, aunque no tanta como podría haberme dado. Éste capítulo tiene una primera parte de mucho humor, y hasta ahí llega la comedia. Después, empieza lo serio.**

 **Como siempre, me gustaría también agradecer por las reviews y mps de este año, a Karou, Lilework, Kirika, Dnymp, Falkner Zero, Joshag, Erza Scarlet, Uya yun, a todos los del año anterior, y seguramente me deje a alguien, por todo su apoyo día a día. Escribo por y para vosotros y vosotras, y espero que siga siendo así por muchos años!**

 **Sin más que añadir, os dejo con el capítulo.**

 **.**

 **SAGA DE MARINE FORD**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 20**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ZAFIRO**

 **LOS ÚLTIMOS PREPARATIVOS**

 **.**

Amaneció un nuevo día a bordo del Sunny. Luffy salió a cubierta más calmado que la noche anterior, y con un gran sentimiento de gratitud hacia su navegante.

Ella había sido un apoyo fundamental para que pudiera tranquilizarse, y afrontar lo que estaba por venir con su forma de ser habitual.

Una nube rápida tapó el sol ascendente, y Luffy de pronto recordó una escena de su pasado, vivida con Ace y su abuelo Garp, un tiempo después de la muerte de Sabo.

 **Flashbak**

 _Se encontraban en el claro del bosque donde siempre se juntaban, una tarde, después de una larga comilona. Luffy se encontraba semi-dormido, pero escuchaba tranquilamente lo que Ace y su abuelo estaban hablando, con el sombrero echado sobre la cabeza, pero sin bloquearle la visión._

 _– Abuelo, sigo queriendo ser un pirata, digas lo que digas – decía Ace._

 _– Serás un Marine. Igual que Luffy. Seréis los mejores y más fuertes Marines de todos, y comeréis todo lo que queráis Guahahahaha – contestaba su abuelo, que quitaba importancia a las palabras de su revoltoso nieto adoptivo._

 _– Garp – soltó de pronto Ace. Luffy ahí abrió un ojo, era la primera vez que Ace llamaba a su abuelo por su nombre. Garp se cruzó de brazos, encaró las cejas, y observó con seriedad al pecoso jovenzuelo – Quiero ser pirata. Lo tengo decidido, y lo seré por mi propia voluntad. Me da igual quién fuera mi padre, tú me has criado, y eres un Marine. Pero yo quiero ser libre, y no puedo serlo obedeciendo continuamente a un tipo tras otro._

 _"Abuelo, yo quiero tener mi propia tripulación, mis nakamas, y ser libre e ir por el mundo haciendo lo que yo quiera. No voy a molestar a la gente, ni a hacer daño a los demás, como mucho hacer alguna travesura de esas que Luffy hace cada día jajaja – siguió diciendo Ace, que de pronto rompió a reír – Pero es lo que quiero ser"_

 _Siguió a esa declaración un tenso silencio. Garp había agachado la cabeza, y permanecía callado. Finalmente, el viejo Vicealmirante había roto el silencio, y comenzado a hablar._

 _– Ace, mocoso... ¿cuál crees que es el destino de los piratas, en la era que está por venir? La Era de la Piratería tiene los días contados. Cada día, la corriente dura de la Marina se hace más poderosa. Y esa corriente, quiere a todos los piratas muertos y eliminados como grupo de todos los mares – explicó el viejo – Sólo quiero protegerte, debes ser un Marine, para estar a salvo. Tú, más que nadie. Si alguien descubre que eres hijo de..._

 _Pero lo que iba a decir, se interrumpió porque Ace había soltado una pedorreta._

 _– Al diablo con eso, abuelo. Si algún día pasa algo, y soy pirata, sé que tú me protegerás. No voy a hacer daño a nadie, asique estoy tranquilo – había dicho con tranquilidad Ace. Pero las palabras que dijo su abuelo, se guardaron en el corazón de Luffy para siempre._

 _– Ace... si te haces pirata y eres capturado... yo cumpliré con mi deber. Tenlo siempre presente. Siempre – había dicho él con voz dura. Ace había abierto los ojos de par en par, y algo en su mirada se fue, y nunca regresó cuando miraba a Garp. Un muro invisible se había levantado ese día entre ambos. Ace, el hijo de Roger, sabía que Garp no iba a poder, o iba a anteponer su deber a la familia, si alguna vez pasaba algo._

 _Podía entenderlo, pero para él, un nakama iba por delante del deber._

 _Por eso, Garp era Marine, y Ace pirata._

 **Volviendo al presente**

– ¿Por qué pienso eso ahora? Ser libre es lo que te hace ser pirata, eso me lo dijo Shanks. Pero entonces, ¿qué es ser un Marine? – se preguntó Luffy en voz alta. Lo que él pensaba ya, era que ser Marine era tener que cumplir siempre con su deber. No, no podría contar con su abuelo para rescatar a Ace. Él había dejado ya claro, muchos años atrás, que siempre pondría por delante el deber a la familia.

– Capitán – saludó Zoro, que se encontraba en el césped haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos.

– Zoro – saludó Luffy con una pequeña sonrisa. Zoro le observó detenidamente, y luego asintió dos veces, como si confirmara algo.

– Es normal estar preocupado, Luffy. Pero no dejes que eso te afecte a la hora de dirigir este barco – dijo él, que parecía haber sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos – Aun así, te veo mejor de lo que esperaba… en vista de la situación – añadió mientras se ponía en pie, y le lanzaba una de sus katanas.

– Oe… Zoro, sabes que no me gusta usar espadas – se quejó Luffy, mientras bostezaba. Le lanzó de regreso la katana a Zoro – Pero gracias por la oferta. Estoy bien, lo digo en serio shishishishi – añadió el peli negro mientras reía, para luego sostener la mirada del peli verde. Éste le observó detenidamente, y luego asintió. Sabía que Luffy decía la verdad, no sabía mentir. Pero además, se veía que estaba más tranquilo que el día anterior. Seguía preocupado, maldita sea, era normal, su hermano estaba a punto de ser ejecutado, pero ya se le veía más recuperado, más tranquilo. Zoro, en secreto, también valoraba en su justa medida, y sobre todo, respetaba, a Ace, asique él también estaba decidido a hacer todo lo posible para rescatar al hermano de su capitán.

– Qué remedio… iré a entrenar con Altazor – contestó Zoro. Se hechó la katana a la espalda, y se dirigió hacia la popa del barco. Luffy se quedó observando el cielo despejado. Ese día empezaba una nueva aventura, él lo sabía.

– Tienes un buen vicecapitán, Luffy kun – comentó una voz a sus espaldas. Luffy se giró y se encontró con Rayleigh, que estaba sentado en la baranda del barco con una sonrisa mitad nostálgica mitad divertida.

– Ossan, es el mejor vice capitán del mundo – contestó con seguridad.

– ¿Entonces eso a mí, que fui el del Rey de los Piratas, me pone en segundo lugar? – preguntó Rayleigh mientras encaraba una ceja. Luffy balbuceó unas palabras mientras se ponía blanco, sin saber qué responder, y miraba hacia todas partes en busca de ayuda – Jajajajajaja, es broma joven – rompió a reír el anciano al ver la cómica expresión del peli negro.

– Shishishi – se rió también Luffy, mientras estiraba los brazos y se impulsaba para encararse temerariamente a la baranda del barco.

– Está pasando algo en el puerto, Luffy kun – comentó Rayleigh mientras observaba la empinada ciudad que tenían frente a ellos – Están llegando varios más de los vuestros – le explicó Rayleigh.

– ¿Varios más qué? ¿Se come? – preguntó Luffy. Rayleigh rió, y negó con la cabeza.

– Varios Super Nova – se explicó Rayleigh.

– Oh, ya veo. Hacía tiempo que no había varios en un mismo lugar – dijo Robin, que acababa de llegar.

– ¿Qué son los Súper Nova? – preguntó Brook, el todopoderoso pero desaparecido durante dos capítulos, Brook. Todos los Mugiwara llegaron en menos de un minuto, ya listos para la acción. Sanji salió también de la cocina con una bandeja de snacks para desayunar algo rápido, de la que Luffy dio buena cuenta a media en menos de un minuto.

– Los Súper Novatos son piratas de nueva generación, que llegan hasta las cercanías del Archipiélago Sabaody, la última isla de la primera mitad del Grand Line, con una recompensa por su cabeza superior a los 100 millones. O al menos, eso dice la teoría. La práctica, es que la Marina considera esos mismos piratas cuando entran en el último grupo de tres islas del Grand Line… una de esas, es ésta. Se encuentra muy cerca del archipiélago, a menos de tres días de navegación – explicó Rayleigh después de la pausa para el desayuno – Hacen eso, porque tienen unos sistemas de control y detección de barcos atravesando de extremo a extremo esa última línea imaginaria de éste mar especial. Así, para cuando llegas a Sabaody, la guarnición de la isla está alertada de que un nuevo Súper Nova llegará hasta allí.

"Tanto Zoro kun, como Luffy kun, han llegado hasta aquí con una recompensa superior a los cien millones. Por tanto, son oficialmente desde el momento en que se acercaron a la isla, Súper Novatos"

–¡Sugoooooi! – gritó Luffy.

– Chúpate esa, cocinero pervertido. Una vez más, quedé por delante de ti – se regodeó Zoro, provocando al instante una pelea con Sanji.

– ¡Maldito marimo! – gritó Sanji.

– Yohohoho – se rió Brook, al ver la primera pelea del día.

– ¡Basta idiotas! – gritó Nami, y los dos se detuvieron al instante antes de que la navegante la emprendiera a golpes contra ellos.

– Ella también era así… que curioso es el destino – comentó Rayleigh mientras reía con ganas, y recordaba a cierta navegante que tuvieron en su tripulación, pelirroja, de armas tomar, y que acabó siendo la esposa de ese hombre...

– ¿Qué pasa ossan? – preguntó Luffy mirando a Rayleigh con interés.

– Nada, cosas mías – respondió éste, volviendo al presente – Como sea, hoy pondremos rumbo hacia Impel Down. Tenemos todo preparado, ¿verdad señorita? – preguntó dirigiéndose a la navegante.

– Hay algo que nos sigue faltando – comentó Altazor, que se encontraba entre ellos agachado mientras dibujaba círculos con el dedo en el césped. Todos le miraron, asique éste se puso en pie y carraspeó – Impel Down se encuentra en medio del Calm Belt. El Sunny no resistirá contra los Reyes Marinos – dijo serio. Siguió un silencio.

– No tuvimos eso en cuenta – reconoció Nami, que observó a Franky.

– Éste barco es Súuuuuperrr. Pero no creo que pueda el ataque de los Reyes Marinos – reconoció el carpintero.

– Es el momento de que digas lo que se te ocurrió ayer – comentó Rayleigh sosteniendo la mirada de Altazor. Éste asintió.

– Hay una solución, pero no será barata – dijo el peli plateado. Robin sujetó del brazo a Nami, que de repente había ido hacia Altazor con intenciones letales. Éste tragó saliva y siguió hablando – No depende de mí, es un material muy raro y extremadamente caro – se explicó, pero Nami era sujetada por Robin mientras ésta lanzaba dentelladas y zarpazos en dirección hacia Altazor – Tenemos que proteger el barco Nami. Si no todos pueden morir– intentó razonar Altazor, pero la navegante seguía igual.

– Nami, por Oda, se razonable. ¡Podemos morir todos! – dijo Usopp, que se llevó un puñetazo en la nariz, quedándole cual acordeón. Nami no atendía a razones, y a Robin se le hacía cada vez más difícil de sujetar.

– Brook, tengo miedo – lloró Chopper mientras se ocultaba detrás del afro del músico.

– Bruja, si destruyen el barco, hundirán todos tus tesoros y los perderás para siempre – murmuró Zoro mientras gruñía a la vez que hablaba.

– Tenéis razón. Debemos proteger los tesoros. Que diga, el barco – dijo de pronto Nami, poniéndose recta y carraspeando con delicadeza, ya repuesta y muy tranquila, como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada.

– ¿QUÉEEE? ¿ASÍ DE FÁCIL? – gritaron todos.

– Jajajajaja – carcajeaban Luffy y Rayleigh, subidos en la baranda del barco muy divertidos.

– Empiezo a entender algunas cosas. Espero no deberle nunca un céntimo a esta mujer – murmuró Altazor.

– Fufufufu. Buen trabajo espadachín san – se rió Robin, provocando que éste soltara su clásico "tsk" y se alejara de todos enfurruñado.

– ¿Cuánto dinero hace falta? ¿Y a quién hay que pagarle? – exigió saber Nami, con los brazos en jarras.

– Cien millones. Pagarías al Ejército Revolucionario – explicó Altazor.

– ¡Cien millones! – gritaron Usopp, Chopper y Franky con las lenguas fuera y ojos desorbitados.

– Altazor, eso es la mitad del dinero que tenemos en el barco, contando todos nuestros tesoros – razonó Sanji, que veía como de nuevo Nami estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque, y que no deseaba que el peli plateado muriera tan joven.

– Nos lo están dejando tres veces más barato de lo normal – explicó Altazor – Y no, no negociarán más – añadió al ver como Nami iba a abrir la boca.

– Eso era lo que hacías ayer con ellos – comprendió Robin. El aludido asintió.

– ¿Y qué es esa cosa tan necesaria para que podamos pasar el Calm Belt? – exigió saber Nami.

– Kairoseki – dijo Luffy mientras se picaba la nariz.

– ¿Naniiiii? – gritaron ahora sí todos, menos Altazor y Zoro, que sonrieron.

– Kairoseki – repitió Luffy mientras seguía picándose la nariz. Nami se dio una palmada en la cara a sí misma para ver que no estaba soñando.

– Luffy tiene razón – afirmó Altazor, mientras miraba con un nuevo respeto al capitán.

– Se me cae la mandíbula de la impresión – comenzó Brook – Pero ya la tengo caída porque…

– Eres todo huesos – completó la frase Chopper, subido en su afro. Y Brook se deprimió.

– ¿Cómo puedes saber tú eso? Se supone que eres idiota – quiso saber Sanji, al que de la sorpresa se le había caído el cigarro, y estaba quemando el césped del barco – Mierda – soltó Sanji, mientras apagaba el mini incendio provocado.

– Pirómano pervertido – se le ocurrió a Zoro. Sanji y él iniciaron la segunda pelea del día. Nami, esta vez sí, los noqueó contra el suelo.

Y Brook se rio, ya repuesto de su depresión.

– Luffy, ¿cómo sabías tú eso? – se interesó Robin.

– Pues Robin, se lo escuché a unos tipos en la ciudad de los canales de agua – comentó luffy mientras arrojaba la bolita de moco por la borda (su prospección había tenido éxito) – Dijeron que solo los barcos de la Marina podían pasar por el Calm Belt, porque tenían la parte de abajo cubierta de kairoseki. Eso es lo que quieres comprar ¿no? – añadió mirando a Altazor.

– Correcto Luffy. Es eso, exactamente. El problema es que es una plancha muy fina, y sólo de una aleación de metal y kairoseki. El verdadero, es cinco veces más caro. Servirá para éste viaje, y quizá un tiempo más, pero más pronto que tarde, se romperá – explicó Altazor.

– Es igual. ¿Servirá? – quiso saber Luffy. Altazor se llevó un puño al pecho.

– Lo juro – contestó marcialmente. Sus obligaciones se las tomaba muy en serio.

– ¿Luffy y esa seriedad? – preguntó Usopp asombrado, mientras se colocaba la nariz. Luffy dirigió a todos una mirada seria, pero serena.

– La vida de mi hermano está en juego – fue su simple respuesta.

– Tienes razón Luffy. Vayamos a comprar esa plancha de kairoseki, y que Franky se la coloque al barco – asintió Nami. Luffy cruzó una mirada con Nami, y recordó la promesa de la noche anterior. Debía mantener el control, él era el capitán, debía actuar como tal aunque luego fuese un alocado de cuidado.

– Yo haré guardia – se ofreció Brook. Pero el Rey Oscuro intervino.

– Me quedaré yo. No me apetece ya mucho caminar, y creo que os las podréis apañar solos – contestó Rayleigh, mientras echaba un trago de su petaca. Zoro supo identificar una excusa para darle a la botella en esas palabras, pero no dijo nada – Es posible que os encontréis en la isla con alguno de los Súper Nova, pero os pediré que seáis cuidadosos. Posiblemente, todos juntos podáis derrotar ahora mismo a cualquier tripulación pirata de la primera mitad del Grand Line, pero todos los piratas de más de cien millones son duros rivales. No los provoquéis sin un buen motivo – añadió Rayleigh.

– Shishishishi. Parece divertido – dijo Luffy mientras se crujía los nudillos. Zoro desenvainó ligeramente su espada, y echó a caminar en dirección contraria al resto.

– ¡No es por allí idiota!¡Y tú deja de reírte! – gritó Nami a Zoro, y luego a Luffy mientras le daba una colleja. Luffy hizo un puchero y se calmó.

– Maldita bruja – añadió Zoro molesto.

– ¡Nami, no eres nada divertida! – protestó Luffy, y la susodicha tironeó de la estirable mejilla de Luffy, y comenzó a arrastrarle calle arriba mientras le gritaba toda clase de lindeces.

Emprendieron el ascenso por las calles de la ciudad, hasta que se internaron en los barrios más alejados del puerto. Allí, las casas eran más pequeñas y estaban hechas de madera, y las calles eran más estrechas. También olía mucho peor. Era la zona del distrito bajo de esa pequeña ciudad portuaria, el lugar ideal para operar en las sombras, incluso en un lugar donde todo lo que había eran piratas, contrabandistas y toda clase de gente que quería ocultarse del Gobierno Mundial.

– ¿Zoro qué tal están tus heridas? – preguntó Chopper de repente.

– Shhhhhh – le calló Zoro, buscando a Luffy con la mirada. Por suerte, el peli negro estaba atacando un puesto de comida rápida, mientras Nami le gritaba, y el tenderero gritaba, y Brook reía, asique nadie había escuchado el pequeño reno – No quiero que Luffy piense que sigo herido. Estoy mucho mejor, Chopper. Lo digo en serio – contestó Zoro con seguridad, y era cierto. Sus heridas recientes estaban casi curadas, y las heridas que le causó Kuma estaban sanando poco a poco. Su cuerpo seguía sin estar al 100% de su capacidad real, pero poco a poco se iba acercando.

– Vale Zoro – contestó el doctor, inocentemente convencido – Si te encuentras mal de nuevo, avísame – pidió por último, y se acercó a Usopp, que en seguida comenzó a contarle una de sus "exageradas" historias.

– El sitio no queda muy lejos. Pronto podremos embarcar – comentó Altazor, mientras observaba hacia todas partes. Iba ligeramente adelantado al resto, y se le veía tenso.

– ¿Ocurre algo, platitas kun? – preguntó Robin en voz baja, situándose a su lado. Altazor la dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, y miró al resto. Cada uno iba a lo suyo, menos Sanji, que cerraba la marcha y también le estaba observando. Curiosamente, el rubio asintió, demostrando que entendía que debían estar alerta.

– Robin, estamos vivos de milagro. ¿Eres consciente de eso verdad? De todos nosotros, tú, Nami y Franky sois los que más sentido común tenéis – respondió Altazor en voz baja, sin aminorar el paso.

– Lo sé – asintió Robin con sencillez. Altazor asintió, claro que ella lo sabía. Ella en algunas cosas era como él: habían arruinado su vida, tenía un pasado oscuro, y tenía un sexto sentido para detectar el peligro. Decidió sincerarse con ella.

– ¿Crees que Borsalino parará la caza? ¿Crees que dejará de perseguirnos? – preguntó Altazor en voz baja. Él ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería oír lo que opinaba Robin. Ella le miró, y dudó un segundo. Finalmente, ella también decidió ser sincera, por ahora.

– No parará hasta verte muerto. A ti, y a Luffy – contestó. Altazor soltó un largo suspiro.

– Eso creo yo también... él me enseñó muchas cosas, fue uno de mis principales maestros, y sabe mi forma de pensar. ¿Y si él supiera que yo vendría aquí? – siguió hablando el peli plateado.

– Entonces, nos habría atacado ya. Sin Rayleigh, somos presa fácil. No creo que sepa a dónde te ibas a dirigir exactamente, si no, habríamos visto marines ya – razonó Robin. Altazor asintió, y pareció relajarse un poco.

– Quizá esté siendo paranoico – reconoció en voz baja – ¡Chicos, hemos llegado! – anunció finalmente, señalando una puerta de vieja madera marrón oscura.

Luffy fue el primero en entrar en la habitación, seguido de cerca por los demás. Era un lugar pequeño, y escasamente iluminado. Junto a la puerta, se encontraba un hombre de ropa ajustada de aspecto militar, y tras una barra, había otros dos más. Todos ellos parecían armados, y dispuestos a todo. Claramente, los Revolucionarios no se fiaban totalmente de nadie, debían haber tenido muchos problemas con la Marina y el Gobierno para tener esa pinta de gente curtida y veterana.

La negociación fue rápida. Los Revolucionarios, sin hacer ningún comentario, entregaron unas cajas enormes llenas de planchas de metal de kairoseki, y Franky entregó el dinero. Tampoco había mucho más que decir.

Es broma

Nami negoció con ellos, y sacó un descuento del 10%. No fue gran cosa, pero una vez más la navegante demostró, que nadie la ganaba negociando.

El último descanso había terminado. Ya solo quedaba colocar las planchas, y los Mugiwara podrían poner rumbo a Impel Down.

Pero... algo malo había pasado mientras ellos hacían eso. Ahora sí, comenzaban los problemas

Porque mientras ellos negociaban en el puerto de la isla Acuamarina acababa de atracar un enorme barco muy lujoso y bien decorado. Un barco con el símbolo del Gobierno Mundial y de los Tenryuubitos en las velas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí de nuevo, un capítulo corto, y lo lamento, pero casi no tengo tiempo para escribir, y prefiero poder ir publicando capítulos cortos, poco a poco, que capítulos largos que solo salgan una vez al mes. A ver si llegan las vacaciones y tengo algo más de tiempo!**

 **En fin, como siempre, espero vuestras reviews mis queridos lectores. Mil gracias a todos y un abrazo!**


	22. S MF(I) Los Super Nova se agrupan

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Dispongo de algo más de tiempo, y he podido darme prisa en actualizar. Este capítulo tiene el título de algo que podéis imaginar y recordar, pero no será exactamente igual. Además, he metido un par de páginas especiales, ahora que el arco de Big Mom está llegando a su clímax, para honrar a dos personajes que me han encantado, en este arco que ya es para mí el mejor de One Piece hasta ahora.**

 **Como veis todos los capítulos en este arco son más cortos en general de lo habitual, ya que este mini arco tiene ese formato. El arco de Impel Down tendrá capítulos más largos, estos se hacen más cortos, porque los acontecimientos se suceden mucho más rápido.**

* * *

 **.**

 **SAGA DE MARINE FORD**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 21**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ZAFIRO**

 **LOS SUPER NOVA SE AGRUPAN**

 **.**

Los Mugiwara tenían por fin sus planchas de kairoseki. Todo estaba listo para iniciar el viaje. Solamente faltaba que Franky las colocara, porque, gracias a Oda, o a alguien que conocía el Sunny de antemano y lo había previsto… tenían hasta la propia forma del casco del barco hecha.

– Bueno, es hora de que volvamos – dijo Nami, después de que se aseguraran de que todo el material estaba en perfecto estado. Estaban de regreso en la estrecha calle de los suburbios de la ciudad. Un par de maleantes se acercaron a ellos, pero ni bien reconocieron a Luffy y a Zoro, por sus carteles de más de cien millones, salieron huyendo de allí.

– Si usamos un Coup de Burst, no resistirán – comentó Franky con ojo crítico, sin prestar atención a los fugados.

– ¿Ehh? Se supone que ese material, el kairoseki, no se puede cortar – intervino Zoro, que examinaba las planchas con mirada crítica, como dudando de si realmente era kairoseki.

– Ni romper – añadió Sanji arqueando la ceja.

– Esto es una aleación, mucho más débil. De kairoseki tiene muy poco – explicó Franky.

– El kairoseki está monopolizado por el Gobierno Mundial, y lo protegen como pocas cosas en el mundo. De los piratas, solamente los Shichibukai tienen acceso a él. Esto forma parte de un cargamento que los Revolucionarios robaron a la Marina hace dos años… aunque pagaron un alto precio para obtenerlo – explicó Altazor apoyando la mano en el material como si fuera algo mucho más valioso de lo que ya de por sí era – No subestiméis el valor de este material, con esto basta para que los Reyes Marinos no ataquen el barco… no, no subestiméis los sacrificios que esas personas hicieron para conseguir esto – volvió a decir, y soltó un largo suspiro.

– Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eso es súperrrrr triste, ¡no estoy llorando malditos! – gritó Franky mientras se tapaba la cara, pero ríos de cómicas lágrimas se le escapaban entre los gigantescos dedos.

– Ya veo… supongo que tendré que darles las gracias, algún día – dijo Luffy, mirando serio las planchas de metal, para luego mirarlos a todos. Los Mugiwara guardaron silencio mientras esperaban a que su capitán siguiera hablando – Mina… a todos. Gracias por querer ir a un lugar así por mí. Sois los mejores nakamas del mundo entero shishishishi – concluyó el D, poniendo su clásica, desarmadora, y sincera sonrisa.

Franky, Brook, Chopper y Usopp comenzaron a hacer gestos para quitar importancia a las palabras de Luffy, mientras repetían cosas como "que me halagues no me pondrá contento cabrón" o "es un súuuper capitán" o "Luffy san es el mejor" etc.

– Solo espero que te asegures que no les pase nada a mi Robin chwan y a mi Nami swan. El resto me dan igual, y al baka marimo que le jodan – dijo Sanji con los ojos cerrados y ocultando una medio sonrisa de agradecimiento motivada por las palabras de Luffy.

– Cállate okama – gruñó Zoro – El capitán no te ha autorizado a hablar. Luffy, por mi parte, no hay mucho que decir. Cortaré a todo aquel que se ponga en nuestro camino – afirmó con rotundidad.

– Tranquilo espadachín san – intervino Robin, mientras se le colgaba del brazo con una sonrisa provocadora, que en seguida cambió por una maternal y de agradecimiento al mirar a Luffy – Todos te seguiremos donde sea necesario, Luffy – añadió dulcemente.

– ¿Qué le haces a mi Robin chwan maldito? – gritó Sanji furioso, chocando su frente contra la de Zoro.

– ¿Ehhh? ¿Quieres pelea, idiota? – contestó Zoro, poniendo dientes de tiburón.

– ¡Parad idiotas! – les gritó Nami – Luffy, hasta el fin del mundo iríamos si hiciera falta para ayudarte. Aquí, todos te debemos mucho… por no decir todo – añadió ella en un tono dulce similar al de Robin… pero no maternal. Era un tono más cercano a la admiración y los comienzos de un cariño especial, que ella todavía no podía entender, ni aceptar siquiera, pero cuyo origen se remontaban a cierto momento, en el que Luffy hizo algo tan simple como ponerle un sombrero de paja en su cabeza, SU sombrero de paja, gesto tan simple, pero tan reconfortante, que la hizo ver que la vida seguía, y que todavía podía tener esperanza.

– Zoro se perdería si tuviésemos que ir allí – comentó Usopp, haciendo volver a Nami a la realidad, y lo que provocó una carcajada general, y una mirada asesina del espadachín al tirador, que se escondió asustado detrás de Franky.

– Estáis todo el día causando problemas donde vamos, ya me estoy dando cuenta de eso, asique la cárcel es el lugar ideal para vosotros – bromeó Altazor, lo que provocó una carcajada generalizada, que relajó un poco a todos. Dicho eso, el peli plateado adoptó un aire más serio, el habitual en él – Luffy, me aceptaste aquí, en esta familia de nakamas, igual que el resto. Pese a mi oscuro pasado, y a ser alguien perseguido, me integraste como si fuera uno más. Haré lo que haga falta para salvar a tu hermano, te doy mi palabra.

Todos los Mugiwara se miraron unos a otros. Cada uno a su manera, unos más serios y formales, otros más inmaduramente, pero todos estaban decididos, de palabra y de corazón, a seguir a Luffy hasta el mismísimo infierno, si hiciera falta.

– Mina… gracias – fue todo lo que pudo decir Luffy – Volvamos al Sunny – añadió el D, y cuando todos iban a seguirle volvió a girarse hacia ellos, con una sonrisa pícara – ¡El último en llegar es un huevo podrido! – gritó de pronto, y echó a correr mientras se reía a carcajadas.

– ¡Idiota arruinaste el momento! – gritaron Nami, Sanji y Zoro, mientras Robin, Altazor y Brook reían alegremente, y Chopper, Franky y Usopp salían corriendo detrás de él.

.

* * *

 **Territorio de la Yonkou Big Mom. Castillo Whole Cake**

Un hombre muy alto, de por lo menos cuatro metros de altura, pantalones negros y chaqueta a juego que dejaba al descubierto su musculatura, se encontraba sentado en una de las terrazas de los niveles superiores del castillo de la Emperatriz pirata Big Mom.

Se tapaba el cuello y la cara hasta la altura de la nariz con una ancha bufanda de colores grises y blancos, anudada una y otra vez hasta hacerse casi imposible el poder quitarla. Iba vestido de una forma ideal para dar un concierto de heavy metal.

Su nombre, era Charlotte Katakuri, y era uno de los Cuatro Comandantes Dulces de los Piratas de Big Mom.

Katakuri no era hombre de muchas palabras. Por lo general, le gustaba pasar gran parte de su tiempo en soledad, o como mucho, en compañía de parte de sus hermanos y hermanas… y, aunque todos le adoraban, él por su parte no se llevaba bien con todos. Una de las pocas personas con las que hablaba con cierta libertad, y que conocía su más oscuro secreto, era su hermana Pudding. Charlotte Pudding era una chica en apariencia dulce y buena, y a ratos así lo era, para luego ser el mayor demonio sobre la faz de la tierra cuando sufría uno de sus ataques psicópatas.

Al menos, así era con la mayoría de la gente. Cuando era una niña, todo el mundo en la familia se burlaba de ella, y los niños de la ciudad también, por culpa de ese extraño ojo que ahora siempre ocultaba por vergüenza, pero que en el pasado había estado siempre allí, visible para todos.

Katakuri tampoco las tenía todas consigo. Las cicatrices de su boca, se las había provocado la propia Big Mom, y era totalmente consciente, de que si sus hermanos y hermanas, a los que quería, se enteraban de la verdad sobre su rostro… Whole Cake ya no sería ni un minuto más su hogar. Se convertiría en un infierno donde sería el hazmerreír de todos. No le importaba lo que el mundo entero pensara o dijera de él, pero sí lo que sus hermanos y hermanas pensaran.

Katakuri sabía también lo mucho que Pudding había sufrido en el pasado, por culpa del tercer ojo. Tercer ojo que, por otro lado, era la única razón por la que la cruel madre de ambos, Linlin, había decidido desposarse con el padre de ella.

La familia Charlotte, a la que todos pertenecían, tenía muy poca gente "normal" La loca personalidad de psicópata de Charlotte Linlin, se había contagiado a la inmensa mayoría de sus hijos, que eran una jauría de asesinos en potencia desde la más tierna infancia. Curiosamente, algunos de los miembros más importantes de la familia, como el Barón Tamago y el propio Katakuri, así como algunos miembros más jóvenes y menos destacados, como Pudding, Chiffon, Praline y Lola, eran de los pocos miembros de la familia que el Comandante podía considerar "humanos"

– Kataki – dijo Pudding, interrumpiendo a su hermano mayor de sus pensamientos.

– Dime Pudding – contestó Katakuri, apuntando hacia ella uno de sus profundos y poderosos ojos.

– Hoy, los hermanos más pequeños se han enterado delo de mi tercer ojo. He tenido que escapar de ellos y de sus burlas, porque si no los habría tenido que matar a todos ¿Por qué son todos así? – preguntó ella, refiriéndose a sus hermanos y hermanas, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. El Comandante soltó un suspiro, y tironeando de la tela, le mostró a Pudding su horrible boca, ancha, con colmillos de monstruo, y cicatrices hasta las orejas. b

– Eres la única que lo sabe Pudding – dijo volviendo a subirse la tela – Nadie puede saberlo nunca. Y eso es, porque esta familia está llena de psicópatas de nacimiento. Son mi familia, y les quiero. Pero cualquiera que sea distinto a lo normal para ellos, está marcado, y será siempre su objeto de burla.

– Estoy segura de que podrías contárselo a Flampe, ella te adora Kataki – razonó ella. Flampe era una de las hermanas más pequeñas de Pudding, y había creado hacía un par de años "el club de fans de Katakuri" al que, hasta la fecha, había más de veinticinco miembros de la familia adheridos. Parecía la más indicada para saber la verdad sobre su hermano, pensaba la peli castaña.

– Ella me idealiza como algo que no soy, Pudding. Si se entera de la verdad, el golpe será demasiado fuerte para ella, y estoy seguro que sería la primera en repudiarme y odiarme. Toda mi fama, y el ser el hermano más popular… es una gran mentira hermanita. Y tampoco esperes nada de mamá, ella no dudará en matarnos o usarnos a cualquiera si la molestamos más de la cuenta, y ni mucho menos nos ayudará si tenemos problemas – murmuró Katakuri frustrado.

– ¿Si tanto odias esto, porque no huyes? – preguntó Pudding, también en voz baja.

– Estás pensando en Lola – comprendió Katakuri. Pudding asintió, y el peli morado siguió hablando – Hay muchas cosas no me gustan de mi familia, pero siguen siendo mis queridos hermanos y hermanas. Por mucho que me preocupe que sepan lo que soy en realidad, por mucho que me haya ridiculizado y maltratado mamá, igual que a ti, y por muy locos que estén, siguen siendo mi única familia. Pertenezco a este lugar. Además, si yo me voy ¿quién cuidará de ti? –añadió él, mientras bajo la bufanda se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa. Pudding la correspondió, pero en seguida se ensombreció su mirada.

– Voy a matar a todo el que se meta conmigo, o contigo Kataki – dijo ella, mostrando su lado sádico una vez más.

– Mamamamama, relájate tres ojos – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Los dos se giraron, para encontrar a la Yonkou Big Mom acercándose hacia ellos de muy buen humor. Pudding desvió la vista, ocultando su rabia y su pena por ser, una vez más, despreciada por su propia madre. Katakuri rápidamente salió en su ayuda de forma disimulada.

– No olives la habilidad especial latente de Pudding mamá – comentó él.

– Sí, eso es verdad, por eso es por lo que la tuve – contestó Big Mom sin mostrar clemencia – ¿Sabéis las maravillosas noticias? – preguntó ella yendo al grano. Ambos negaron con la cabeza – El maldito vejestorio de Sirohige se va a enfrentar contra toda la armada de la Marina, uno de nuestros barcos espía detectó a su flota en el Mar Unión.

– Se dirige a Marineford – comprendió Katakuri mirándose el puño – Será una gran batalla, pero un Yonkou solo no puede derrotar a toda la Marina unida – añadió, y comprendió la alegría de su madre.

– ¡Exacto! ¡Mamamamamama, pronto estará muerto! Un obstáculo menos en mi camino para convertirme en la Reina de los Piratas – gritó Big Mom muy contenta. Finalmente, dirigió su vista a Pudding – Querida Pudding chan, será mejor que desarrolles pronto tu habilidad. Esa habilidad que te permitirá ver cualquier cosa.

"Pronto la necesitaremos"

.

* * *

 **Puerto de la isla Zafiro**

Un enorme barco con el símbolo del Gobierno Mundial pintado en las velas acababa de atracar. La gente que se encontraba cerca del lugar, se dispersó. Nadie quería tener tratos en ese lugar con representantes del Gobierno. Y menos, con un grupo tan aparentemente poderoso como se veía que podía ser ese, pues el barco estaba lleno de armas y agentes del Gobierno.

De él, bajó una multitud de oficiales y agentes, todos vestidos de negro y con sombreros y gafas de sol igualmente negras, que comenzaron a vigilar y escudriñar las calles. Al poco tiempo, dos hombres descendieron por una pasarela aterciopelada que unos esclavos acababan de desplegar desde la cubierta hasta el muelle.

– Señor, este lugar es un puerto pirata y de contrabandistas. No deberíamos estar aquí – decía un oficial de alto rango, uniformado con un elegante traje militar azulado. El hombre que le acompañaba llevaba un traje blanco semejante al de los astronautas, y una pecera cuadrada en la cabeza que le aislaba totalmente del aire que le rodeaba. Se trataba de uno de los odiosos Tenryuubitos, los nobles mundiales, que disfrutaban de toda clase de lujos y comodidades en la ciudad fortaleza de Mariejoa

– Tonteríaaaas, Marcio. Recibí una invitación a este lugar nada más y nada menos que del propio Gorosei. Mmmmh, ellos saben que me gustan las islas con aguas dignas de ser vistas por mí, y la verdad es que este lugar no está del todo mal. Pero apesta a pirata por aquí. Destruidlo todo – dijo el Tenryuubito, observando a su alrededor.

– Señor no podemos hacer eso. No somos los suficientes, igual si llamo a un par de barcos de refuerzo de la Marina… –sugirió el oficial llamado Marcio. Pero el Tenryuubito respondió con un suspiro de superioridad.

– Si no eres capaz de hacer lo que un Dios como yo te dice, déjalo. Pediré que en la próxima misión me asignen a otro oficial, que sea capaz de cumplir lo que se le manda – contestó despectivamente, y se subió a una litera llevada por esclavos porteadores – Vamos hacia arriba – ordenó. Quería ir hacia lo que parecía la avenida principal de la ciudad. La parte alta de la misma parecía que tenía unas cascadas interesantes, que terminaban en los canales que rodeaban el lugar donde estaban.

Marcio guardó silencio, y engulló su rabia y desprecio a partes iguales hacia el Tenryuubito al que, no obstante, debía proteger a toda costa. Bajo su punto de vista, obedecer al Gobierno Mundial era el mayor y único pecado de la Marina, pero un pecado imperdonable.

Él había sido Marine antes de volverse oficial, y había ascendido y sido promocionado hasta acabar como un importante oficial de la Marina, cercano al nivel de los vicealmirantes, y un oficial de rango medio del propio Gobierno Mundial, gracias a su esfuerzo y sudor, y sangre y lágrimas en muchas ocasiones. Actuaba a menudo como enlace entre ambos, y estando en Mariejoa le habían asignado unos días atrás, y repentinamente, esta misión. Había peleado contra rebeldes, bandidos, bestias, monstruos marinos, y piratas por todos los mares del mundo. A sus treinta años, había perdido más que la mayoría, desde amigos hasta a su propia esposa.

Y ahora, ese despreciable ser que se consideraba a sí mismo un diós y que jamás había hecho algo por sí mismo, o algo bueno para el mundo, le menospreciaba y ofendía cada diez segundos. La Marina había perdido completamente su honor Perdido el honor y la dignidad en la Marina hacia mucho tiempo, ya solo les quedaba la obediencia. Confiar en la cadena de mando, y en que sus superiores, los tres Almirantes, y el Almirante General de la flota, pudieran todavía hacer algo para remediar la situación. Perdido el honor, solo quedaba cumplir con su deber.

Ese tenryuubito al que estaba escoltando se llamaba Saint Jalmanck. Siempre iba con una gran pistola explosiva con la que había hundido pequeñas embarcaciones por el simple hecho de cruzarse en el paso de su gran barco, y había matado a muchos sin que nadie se atreviera ni a mirarle.

Era uno de los Tenryuubitos más despreciables, y por desgracia, uno de los más exploradores y de los que más a menudo abandonaba la comodidad de Mariejoa, para conocer diversos lugares del mundo. Y era el quien había disparado a cierto muchacho rubio hacía muchos años, pero eso era algo que Marco desconocía.

Marcio, mientras daba órdenes al inmenso grupo para que vigilaran las calles laterales y se adelantaran al recorrido para tener todo bien cubierto, recordó algo extraño que había sucedido mientras estaba preparándose para embarcar, en los muelles inferiores de Mariejoa.

" _Asegúrate que el Tenryuubito llega sano y salvo a la isla, y no hagas preguntas de lo que va en la bodega del barco. ¿Está claro? Esta es una misión de nivel prioritario para la Marina. No hables de lo que estás viendo con nadie, oficial"_ le había dicho ese hombre, el Almirante Kizaru Borsalino, con un tono de voz serio poco habitual en él. Marcio no había tratado mucho con ese hombre, pero, siempre que le había observado hablando con otros oficiales o la tropa, había tenido una actitud muy distinta a la de ese momento. Siempre arrastraba y alargaba las palabras, y hablaba como si le diera todo igual, como si se riera de todos en todo momento. Ahora no había sido así, ese tono, esa mirada fría, y esa presión de poder absoluto que había sentido proveniente de él… le hacían sospechar que Kizaru era mucho más poderoso, e inteligente, de lo que aparentaba. Nunca lo había visto así, pero ahora, solo podía definirlo con una palabra: aterrador.

No hacer preguntas y cumplir fielmente las órdenes de sus superiores había sido siempre su forma de actuar en la Marina, y después de quince años en ella, no iba a empezar ahora a modificar su forma de actuar, y menos ante un almirante. Pero su sentido del peligro le decía que había algo muy raro en todo aquello.

Llegaron a una plaza llena de gente, pero al verles, todo el mundo retrocedió. Todo el mundo, salvo unos niños que jugaban muy divertidos, ignorando la presencia del Tenryuubito y su escolta. Llevaban camisetas negras con calaveras.

Y por desgracia, Jalmanck acababa de verlos.

.

 **Esquina norte de la plaza Aquamarina**

Tralfagar D Water Law, el cirujano de la muerte, y uno de los oficialmente miembros de los nuevos Super Novatos, estaba sentado en esa misma plaza, en un lateral, mientras tomaba un poco de té en compañía de un grupo reducido de su tripulación. Solamente se encontraban con él Bepo, y otros cinco miembros. Había optado por mantener un perfil bajo y no llamar la atención mientras se reaprovisionaban, antes de dirigirse al punto final de la primera mitad del Grand Line, el archipiélago Sabaody.

–Oe, Law, pasa algo malo mira allí – dijo nervioso Bepo, mientras señalaba disimuladamente hacia el otro lado de la plaza. Justo donde ellos estaban, quedaban un poco más altos que esa zona, y el frío Law podía ver la razón del temor de Bepo. Acababa de llegar un grupo enorme de agentes del Gobierno Mundial, dirigidos por un oficial en traje azul de aspecto imponente, y para colmo, en una litera porteadora, Law veía perfectamente a uno de los malditos Tenryuubitos.

– ¿Qué hace un Tenryuubito aquí? – se extrañó el inteligente capitán, y en seguida todas sus alarmas se dispararon. Ese no era lugar para nobles mundiales, nadie en su sano juicio vendría a una isla totalmente independiente del Gobierno, y que se encontraba bajo la protección de nada menos que de uno de los Yonkou – ¿Qué está pasando? – murmuró, alarmado. Sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

De repente, algo más captó su atención. En una bocacalle cercana a donde estaban, acababa de llegar un grupo de personas que claramente parecían poderosos, y que llamaban bastante la atención.

Reconoció a tres de ellos al momento.

Rorona Zoro, el espadachín Super Nova de los Mugiwara, un hombre cuya reputación le precedía, y que ahora Law podía comprobar que era bien merecida con un simple vistazo.

Para su asombro, Altazor D Solaris, otro miembro de su clan con un reguero de sangre y destrucción a sus espaldas, y con una recompensa por su cabeza que, creía recordar, rondaba los cuatrocientos millones.

Y nada más y nada menos, que Monkey D Luffy, el capitán de los Mugiwara. Un joven interesante, por lo que había escuchado, y alguien que podía considerar un enemigo en la búsqueda del One Piece, pero al que también había evaluado como un aliado potencialmente interesante y fácil de manipular y manejar para sus futuros planes.

– Law, las cosas se van a poner feas aquí – murmuró uno de sus tripulantes, que se tapaba la cara con una gran gorra blanca.

– Esto me da muy mala espina – respondió Law en el mismo tono bajo.

.

 **Zona central de la plaza Aquamarina**

Eustass Kid era el miembro de los Super Novatos más problemático de todos. Con una recompensa de 315 millones por su cabeza pelirroja, y llena de cicatrices, por supuestamente haber atacado y asesinado a civiles, además de a marines y otros piratas, era un pirata temerario y problemático. Se encontraba en esa plaza junto al resto de su tripulación, buscando materiales para preparar la inmersión hacia la isla Giojin. No se encontraba solo. Otro miembro de los nuevos Super Novatos, se encontraba conversando con él.

Se trataba también de otro pirata de infausto nombre y reputación. Traje de mafioso de los años veinte a rayas, corbata naranja y elegante sombrero. Su nombre, Capone Bege. Se encontraba con otros dos acompañantes, con la misma pinta de mafiosos que él, y que vigilaban a su alrededor a la muchedumbre para asegurarse que a su capitán no le ocurriese nada.

Ambos piratas fumaban puros, y conversaban animadamente intentando llegar a algún acuerdo beneficioso para ambos, en el cual poder intercambiar recursos e información.

– Bege, que no se te olvide que seguimos siendo enemigos – afirmó Kid, cuando ambos se estrecharon la mano, en el tradicional gesto de acuerdo cuando se llega a buen puerto en una negociación.

– Nadie dijo que fuéramos amigos. Esto no es algo personal, son solo negocios, Eustass – contestó Capone, con una sonrisa cínica adornando su rostro.

Mientras ambos grupos intercambiaban unas bolsas grandes que llevaban consigo, los dos capitanes se percataron de que algo malo pasaba. La gente a su alrededor, retrocedía asustada.

– ¿Esos son del Gobierno? – preguntó de pronto Bege, al darse cuenta de que la gente se apartaba porque acababa de llegar un enorme grupo de hombres trajeados de negro.

– ¿Qué cojones hace aquí el Gobierno Mundial? – se asombró Kid, pero su asombro fue mayor, cuando vio que entre el enorme grupo, en su mismo centro, se encontraba uno de los odiosos Tenryuubitos – Esto debe ser una broma, ¿ese no es un noble mundial? – preguntó atónito. Había que ser muy, muy, muy estúpido para ser un noble mundial, internarse en una ciudad no afiliada al Gobierno, llena de piratas, Revolucionarios y contrabandistas, y situarse en la plaza más grande de dicha ciudad, a la vista de todos.

– Esto se va a complicar – comentó Capone, mientras daba una calada a su puro.

.

 **Zona sur de la plaza Aquamarina**

Casualmente, en la plaza también estaba otra de las Super Novatos, la única mujer de dicho grupo. Era la capitán Jewelry Bonney, con una recompensa de 140 millones por su cabeza. Ella ya había reparado en la presencia de los miembros del Gobierno Mundial.

– Deberíamos largarnos capitán – dijo uno de sus nakamas, asustado.

– No hasta que me termine mi pizza, baka – contestó ella, mientras daba una dentellada digna de Luffy a una porción de la enorme pizza que tenía delante.

.

Los Mugiwara iban de camino hacia el Sunny, y en su camino pasaron junto a la plaza de la ciudad, que se encontraba en el único punto plano de la misma. Nada más entrar en ella, se dieron cuenta de que algo malo pasaba. La gente se alejaba asustada, y no precisamente de ellos.

– Siento varias personas muy fuertes en esta plaza – comentó Altazor tensándose, y se llevó la mano a la espada.

– Aquí el aire está cargado de tensión. Me estoy emocionando – concedió Zoro con una sonrisa desafiante.

– Huelo problemas – se asustó Usopp.

– Yo huelo a que va a ocurrir algo divertido shishishishi – contestó Luffy.

– Luffy san, aquí hay demasiada gente asustada – comentó Brook mirando a su alrededor. Los Mugiwara avanzaron, siendo observados por Law, y también por Bonney, que ya había reparado en su presencia, y terminaron muy cerca del lugar donde estaban Capone y Kid.

– ¿Ese no es Mugiwara D Luffy? – cayó en la cuenta Kid – Esto se pondrá interesante – añadió, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa divertida. El peli plateado que se encontraba a su siniestra, de golpe, le lanzó una mirada desafiante y fría, que hizo que Kid se preguntara quién demonios era ese tipo. No recordaba ningún cartel de los nuevos piratas de él, por lo que, o no tenía recompensa, o tenía una recompensa superior a las normales.

– ¿Qué hace el canalla de Solaris acompañando a los Mugiwara? – soltó de pronto Capone, y Kid dejó de sostener la intimidatoria mirada del peli plateado, para mirar al capitán.

– ¿Sabes quien es? – preguntó.

– Su cartel fue quitado por alguna razón. Es alguien con una recompensa de cuatrocientos millones que ha causado muchos problemas a la Mafia del bajo mundo en más de una ocasión – contestó Capone, taladrando con la mirada a los Mugiwara.

– Jej. Esto está cada vez más interesante – se rió Kid, y se apoyó en un poste de un tendedero a la espera de lo que estuviera por venir.

– Luffy deberíamos marcharnos, esto me da muy mala espina. Hay gente que nos está observando – rogó Nami a Luffy, tomándole del antebrazo. Luffy la sostuvo la mirada, y puso una sonrisa de idiota.

– A mí tampoco me gusta lo que está pasando aquí, pero puede ser divertido shishishi – contestó el peli negro. Pero la navegante se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

– Lo primero es salvar a Ace, ¿no? Tenemos que irnos, antes de que sea tarde. Aquí va a haber problemas – razonó ella, y Luffy entreabrió la boca, sin forma de replicar a eso.

– Fufufu, los problemas los vamos a provocar nosotros me parece a mí, Nami – se rió Robin, pero aunque exteriormente parecía tranquila, tenía los brazos cruzados ante el pecho, lista para atacar…

– Nami tiene razón, tenemos que salvar a Ace – dijo Luffy, actuando maduramente POR UNA VEZ – Esto va a ser muy divertido, pero seguro que Impel Down está lleno de tipos fuertes y cosas divertidas – añadió, perdiendo todo rastro de madurez.

– ¡MALDITOS PIRATAS, JUGANDO DELANTE DE MÍ! –gritó una voz muy desagradable, y Luffy se interrumpió, mientras dirigía su atención hacia el lugar de donde provenía dicha voz.

La gente retrocedió aún más, y Luffy quedó casi en primera fila, y pudo ver sin obstáculos al usuario de esa voz.

Le reconoció al instante. Ese maldito día, él y Ace habían estado sobre los acantilados, viendo partir a su hermano. Y habían visto como desde un gran barco de velas blancas, un hombre vestido de blanco había atacado y hundido el barco de Sabo con una pistola explosiva.

Y Sabo había muerto, solo, en alta mar, sin que ninguno de sus hermanos pudiera salvarlo. Ace había intentado rescatarlo, pero la corriente se llevó los restos del pequeño y modesto barco muy lejos, y el pecoso hermano mayor no pudo hacer nada. Luffy se había quedado en el acantilado, llorando como nunca lo había hecho, y sintiéndose totalmente inútil al no poder nadar. Se había lanzado de cabeza nada más ver explotar el barco de Sabo, pero Ace le había detenido, y le había golpeado por idiota. No tenía sentido que él, siendo usuario, intentara nadar. Pero tampoco Ace había logrado rescatarle. Ni siquiera pudieron encontrar su cuerpo, para darle sepultura.

La sensación de impotencia, de rabia y de pena que había experimentado ese día… jamás podría olvidarla. Y encima, Luffy, que tenía una increíble vista, había reconocido al extraño hombre vestido de blanco con pecera cuadrada en la cabeza que disparó a Sabo. Su imagen quedó grabada a fuego para siempre en sus recuerdos.

Y ahora, lo tenía delante de él. Ese hombre, era quien en el pasado había matado a su querido hermano mayor.

Y ahora, estaba apuntando con esa misma pistola a tres niños pequeños, que debían tener la misma edad que ellos cuando jugaban en las selvas del reino de Goa… y que habían tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. Igual que en su día Sabo.

– Sois molestos, niñatos. Morid por interrumpid mi camino – dijo el Tenryuubito, y colocó el dedo en el gatillo. El mayor de los tres niños se puso delante, con la intención de proteger a los otros dos, pero eso no iba a servir de nada contra las balas explosivas de esa maldita arma.

La ira desbordó a Luffy como un torrente, sofocándolo, y una oleada de haki del rey salió disparado en todas direcciones, dejando inconscientes a decenas de personas a su alrededor, y provocando que todo el mundo quedara estático, con escalofríos recorriendo sus espinas dorsales. Altazor, Law y Kid, sabían perfectamente lo que era esa onda de choque azulada era, lo que hizo que observaran a Luffy pálidos y atónitos.

Los agentes más resistentes del Gobierno volvieron sus armas hacia él, pero Luffy ya había usado su Soru, y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, o Marcio pudiera dar siquiera una orden, el capitán estaba lanzándose sobre el tenryuubito con su Gear Second desbordando humo por todo su cuerpo.

Con un grito desgarrador, Luffy golpeó en el rostro al Tenryuubito de lado, rompiendo la pecera con la que cubría su cabeza, partiéndole los dientes, la mandíbula, y noqueándole en el acto. Luffy empujó con todas sus fuerzas, y lo mandó volando por la plaza hasta estrellarlo contra los soportales del fondo, dejando el lugar envuelto en una nube de polvo y escombros.

En la bodega del barco diez pares de ojos blancos, fríos y sin vida se activaron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Similar a lo sucedido en Sabaody, pero a la vez distinto ¿no? Os tendréis que quedar con las ganas de ver en silla de ruedas al Tenryuubito que disparó a Hachi, pero a cambio el que quedará en ese estado será el que disparó a Sabo. ¿Se compensa una por otra no?**

 **Me di toda la prisa del mundo en actualizar, asique creo que soy merecedor de vuestras reviews ¿no? Jejeje**

 **Y sí, Kirika. Yo también odio a los Tenryuu. Muchísimo :D**

 **Abrazos a todos. Nos leemos en el siguiente**


	23. S MF(I) La unión de los Super Nova

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Seguimos avanzando, y actualizando. En este capítulo en concreto quiero agradecer de forma especial a Falkner Zero por todo su apoyo estos días, y mencionar al que no lo sepa que ya ha vuelto a ponerse con la tercera parte de la historia de "la destrucción de las akuma no mi" ¡Ya teníamos ganas algunos de ver la continuación de esa casi perfecta saga! **

**Y agradeceros a todos la lealtad con la que comentáis cada capítulo y me apoyáis o al menos lo leéis. Para mí, eso es súper importante. Es una historia con muchas horas dedicadas a ella, muchas más de las que se piensan, porque además de escribir le das vueltas en la cabeza a las cosas que vas a hacer. Gracias a todos!**

 **Este capítulo empieza inmediatamente después del tremendo puñetazo de Luffy al Tenryuubito que hace diez años disparó a Sabo**

* * *

 **.**

 **SAGA DE MARINE FORD**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 22**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ZAFIRO**

 **LA UNIÓN DE LOS SUPER NOVAS**

 **.**

Luffy en ese instante era una figura imponente, plantado en medio de todo un batallón de agentes del Gobierno Mundial, que, incapaces de reaccionar, acababan de comprobar como ese delgaducho capitán acababa de burlarlos a todos, noqueando con un tremendo golpe al Tenryuubito al que debían haber protegido.

El humo apenas comenzaba a despejarse, dejando ver el edificio destruido en el que había quedado enterrado el maldito noble mundial. Los primeros en reaccionar fueron un par de oficiales menores, que, usando el soru, llegaron hasta él y le sacaron de las ruinas haciendo alarde de una gran fuerza. Tenía los dientes rotos, y la marca del puño de Luffy en todo el lateral de la cara.

– Mierda, su cuello… – dijo uno de ellos. Las vértebras se habían dañado, se veía por la extraña postura del mismo.

– Sobrevivirá. Pero no volverá a caminar – comprendió el otro oficial, más veterano y acostumbrado a ver (y provocar) toda clase de heridas. Ambos le dejaron apoyado en el suelo de la plaza. Habían fracasado en su misión. Y de qué manera. Ese golpe habría bastado para noquear con facilidad a un capitán de la Marina, bastante era que Luffy parecía haberse contenido un poco, lo justo para no matar al odioso noble.

– Sabía que podía usarlo… pero nunca imaginé que su haki del Rey usado instintivamente fuera tan poderoso. Realmente, eres increíble, Luffy – murmuró Altazor, que no pudo evitar que una gota de frío sudor le resbalara por el cuello.

– ¿Eso fue…? – preguntó Bege, pero su pregunta quedó sin finalizar. Hasta se le había caído el puro de la boca.

– Haoshoku haki… ese mocoso es capaz de usarlo – completó su frase Kid, igual de impresionado.

– Mugiwara ya… ¿Eso fue Haoshoku haki? Menuda sorpresa – murmuró Law, mientras lentamente se ponía en pie y se apoyaba su katana en el hombro.

Marcio era incapaz de decir nada, mientras observaba el desastre que acababa de tener lugar. Simplemente, llevó la mano a su fiel katana, listo para desenvainar, pero la mano le temblaba ligeramente, igual que a muchos de sus hombres. A otros, les temblaba todo el cuerpo, y cerca de una veintena se habían desmayado, mientras les salía espuma por la boca. Más del doble de civiles habían sufrido también de esos mismos desmayos.

Luffy seguía respirando agitado y sus nudillos, duros como el acero, crujían, deseosos de volver a golpear a ese maldito Tenryuubito. Pero más importante era el asegurarse de que esos niños estaban bien, recordó de pronto, y se serenó un poco. Al fin y al cabo, ya le había pateado el culo, y con ganas además. Luffy era muy consciente de su fuerza, si pensaba en ello en frío, y sabía que con un puñetazo como ese bastaba contra alguien como él.

– ¿Os encontráis bien? – preguntó, mientras se agachaba junto a los chiquillos. Los soldados seguían estáticos, nadie se atrevía a dar un paso o hacer nada. Todo el mundo esperaba la orden del oficial al mando, Marcio. Pero éste no era capaz de dar la orden para empezar el combate, no con tanto civil en la plaza. En el fondo de su corazón, donde quedaban al margen las órdenes y la justicia, estaba agradecido a ese pirata, Monkey D Luffy, por haber salvado la vida de esos inocentes chiquillos. ¿Qué clase de monstruo asesinaba a sangre fría a niños, solo por llevar una camiseta con una calavera? ¿A eso se reducía el Gobierno Mundial?

– Arigato señor – dijeron los dos niños más pequeños, mientras el tercero se ponía en pie, aunque le temblaban las piernas, e intentaba hacerse el duro. Por alguna razón, ninguno de los tres se había desmayado, lo que demostraba que los tres tenían una firme voluntad, pese a ser tan jóvenes.

– Yo podría haber acabado con ese tipo – dijo, pero le temblaba la voz.

– Sí, estoy seguro de que sí. Pero me apetecía patearle el culo a mí también, tú me ayudaste mucho distrayéndolo shishishishi – contestó Luffy, y al niño se le abrió la boca porque no se esperaba una respuesta tan amigable – ¿Te parece bien así? Somos un buen equipo – añadió el peli negro, mientras le tendía el puño cerrado para que entrechocaran puños. El niño, asombrado, tragó saliva y asintió muy contento.

– Hai ¡Fue trabajo en equipo! – gritó mientras ambos chocaban sus puños.

– ¡Maldito pirata! –gritó uno de los dos oficiales que había sacado al Tenryuubito de los escombros. Según dijo eso, saltó sobre ellos, y en su mano llevaba una lanza de doble hoja con la que pretendía atravesar a Luffy de parte a parte.

– ¡Moriréis todos, incluidos esos cachorros de pirata! – gritó el otro, que llevaba dos espadas y se había lanzado sobre los tres niños con una mirada decidida y letal.

Luffy se puso en pie, cubriendo con su propio cuerpo a los tres niños. Podía detener uno de los dos ataques, pero sabía que el otro le alcanzaría. Confiaba en poder resistirlo de alguna manera, aunque le lastimara gravemente, pero en cualquier caso, no pensaba apartarse.

– ¡Te faltan cien años para poder desafiar al capitán! – gritó Zoro saliendo de la nada, mientras chocaba sus katanas contra las espadas dobles del segundo oficial. El superior ímpetu de Zoro hizo retroceder al oficial, que por lo menos era valiente, y no dudó en volver a la carga, esta vez contra el espadachín. Zoro peleaba con renovado vigor, recuperado ya casi totalmente de sus heridas, y ni siquiera necesitaba sus tres espadas, con dos le bastaba para superar con facilidad al oficial enemigo. Varios soldados desenvainaron también, y se prepararon para dar apoyo al oficial – Vamos, venid todos a por mí. Estas espadas llevan días sin teñirse de rojo – añadió, mientras en su rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa desafiante e intimidatoria. Algunos soldados dudaron, pero la mayoría siguió avanzando, atacando a Zoro por los lados.

– ¡Como si os lo fuera a permitir! – había gritado Altazor, apareciendo de la nada a la vez que Zoro, y deteniendo la lanza del oficial, que buscaba el pecho de Luffy, con una de sus espadas. Luego, a toda velocidad, con su otra mano, apuntó al cuerpo del oficial – Rēzā Rēzā no mi, ¡Akarui yari! – (Láser láser no mi, Lanza Brillante) dijo, y de su mano brotó un rayo láser azul que golpeó de lleno en el estómago al susodicho, que salió despedido hasta estrellarse contra la pared

– Wow, gracias por la ayuda, chicos. Creí que me moriría – dijo el peli negro despreocupadamente.

– Tsk, eres un capitán molesto, Luffy – se quejó Zoro mientras, no obstante, sonreía y formaba un remolino con sus espadas, cortando a dos enemigos y haciendo retroceder a los demás

– Gracias a ti, Luffy – dijo de pronto el peli plateado lanzando una mirada de agradecimiento y ¿diversión? al peli negro – He hecho muchas cosas contra el Gobierno en estos años, pero nunca he podido golpear a uno de esos malditos Tenryuubitos. Eso ha sido simplemente fantástico – siguió diciendo, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida y admirada.

– Ese bastardo se lo merecía – respondió Luffy, serio, recordando a Sabo. Al ver la expresión confusa de Altazor, que usualmente era el serio, mientras que Luffy era el alegre, se relajó y se rió – Shishishi, tienes razón. Fue muy divertido patearle el culo.

– ¡MALDITOS PIRATAS! – gritaron un buen número de agentes, apuntando sus armas contra ellos. Altazor se puso en guardia, el oficial enemigo volvía a lanzarse a la carga, recuperado rápidamente del ataque sorpresa, asique salió a su encuentro. Lo mismo hizo Luffy, activando de nuevo su Gear Second, y encarando a todos los soldados, decenas de ellos, que le apuntaban con sus armas.

– ¡SON TODOS TRAIDORES! ¡MATAD A TODO EL MUNDO EN ESTA PLAZA! – gritaban otros, fuera de sí, dirigiendo sus armas a la multitud, que gritaron aterrados mientras se encogían o intentaban cubrirse unos a otros. El resto de Mugiwaras no sabían que hacer, si acudir en ayuda de su capitán, o proteger a los civiles.

Kid y Bege, cansados ya de todo eso, se pusieron en pie, listos para pelear. A ambos les daban igual los civiles, pero les resultaba sumamente molesto ver todo aquello y no hacer nada. No les gustaban las injusticias, y tampoco les gustaban los soldados del Gobierno Mundial, ni la gente cobarde. Y esos soldados estaban demostrando ser las tres cosas. Law, por su parte, alzó sus dedos, listo para empezar a usar el poder de su akuma no mi, con intenciones de proteger a la gente.

– ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo idiotas? ¡Dejad en paz a los civiles! ¡CAPTURAD A MUGIWARA D LUFFY Y SU BANDA! – gritó fuera de sí el oficial de traje azul, que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que unas tropas bajo su mando llevaran a cabo una masacre, acabando con la vida de personas inocentes.

– Señor, son piratas, seguro, esta isla es una guarida de esa escoria, ya vio la bandera del maldito Akagami en el puerto – protestó uno de los agentes.

– ¿Y cómo distinguirás a los civiles inocentes de los piratas? ¡EL PRÓXIMO QUE ME REPLIQUE TENDRÁ UN CONSEJO DE GUERRA! – vociferó de pronto, provocando que todo el mundo se detuviera – ¡Es una orden, acabad sólo con los piratas con recompensa! ¡Dejad tranquilos a los civiles! – gritó Marcio, volviendo a elevar el tono en la última frase, y zarandeando de la chaqueta al agente que había osado contradecirle.

– ¡A la orden señor! – gritaron casi todos, pues Marcio era un hombre conocido y respetado en los ejércitos del Gobierno Mundial, no solo en la Marina. Los Mugiwara, que se habían adelantado, se enzarzaron en una pelea en amplia inferioridad numérica, pero estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de situaciones.

– Ese tipo… parece buena persona – murmuró Luffy.

– ¡Utilizad los den den mushi, y llamad a los barcos más cercanos para que vengan de refuerzo! ¡Tocad la campana de alarma! ¡Y que vengan la mitad de tropas que dejamos de refuerzo en los dos barcos de escolta, junto con las armas secretas, id vosotros diez a por ellos! – gritó Marcio, mientras iba de un lado a otro irradiando seguridad y firmeza de mando, colocando a sus hombres y organizando grupos de ataque según hablaba. Tres de esos grupos se lanzaron a por los Mugiwara, uno sobre Luffy, otro sobre Altazor y Zoro, y el tercero, el más numeroso, sobre los demás Mugiwara, mientras un cuarto grupo, montados a caballo y mucho más pequeño, salían disparados por unas calles laterales de la cuadrada plaza, en dirección al puerto.

En ese instante, Nami se abrió camino entre los agentes del Gobierno que habían quedado atrapados en el caos inicial, y que estaban muy ocupados peleando contra Sanji, Franky, Chopper y Brook.

– ¡Es Dorobou Neko! ¡Acabad con ella, es su navegante! – gritaron varios agentes, y se abalanzaron sobre ella.

– ¡Un cuerno! – contestó Luffy, usando su Gear Second para saltar a toda velocidad – Gomu gomu no ¡stamp! – atacó Luffy con una poderosa patada barredora, que se llevó por delante a tres de los atacantes. Otros tres, retrocedieron dando un poderoso salto, demostrando ser hábiles contrincantes – A Nami no la vais a tocar – añadió Luffy, mientras volvía a saltar sobre ellos – Gomu gomu no ¡Gatling! – volvió a atacar, lanzando una rapidísima salva de puñetazos que no pudieron esquivar, siendo lanzados en dirección a donde estaba Franky.

– Frrranky Boxing – dijo el cyborg, mientras lanzaba varios derechazos contra los tres desdichados, que salieron disparados de nuevo, estrellándose contra un grupo de atacantes que iban a por Usopp y Chopper – ¡Au! Eso fue súuuuper, Luffy – añadió el carpintero, mientras hacía su pose, para después cubrir a un grupo de civiles que se habían rezagado.

Hay que señalar, que ni bien empezó el combate, todo el mundo salió huyendo, a excepción de cuatro grupos de piratas, que seguían observando la pelea como si no fuera con ellos, pero que en realidad, evaluaban movimientos, observaban a los que eran sus rivales, y pensaban si intervenir o no.

– No necesitaba tu ayuda Luffy, puedo apañármelas sola – protestó Nami mientras se colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja – Thunder Ball Tempo – añadió, desatando una tormenta de rayos sobre un grupo que iba a por ellos también. La mayoría pudieron esquivarlo, pero la masificación de agentes en el área provocó que algunos chocaran entre ellos, obstaculizándose.

– ¡No ataquéis todos juntos, atacad en grupos de cinco! ¡Cubríos unos con otros, ayudad a vuestros compañeros! – gritaba Marcio, que había desenvainado la espada, y acompañado de sus cuatro hombres de mayor confianza, con capas azules que señalaban su condición de marines, a diferencia del resto, que eran del Gobierno, se dirigía hacia el lugar donde estaban Luffy y Nami.

– Lo sé, pero quería jugar al tenis con Franky – contestó Luffy, aparentemente ajeno a lo que Marcio estaba haciendo, llevándose un "amistoso" tironeo de mejillas de parte de la peli naranja – Ay ay duele, Nami – se quejó el peli negro.

– ¿Por qué si eres de goma? – replicó ella con dientes de tiburón, mientras preparaba su clima tact para atacar a más enemigos. Por delante de ellos, pasó Sanji, con su pierna envuelta en fuego y pateando a un enemigo tras otro, mientras gritaba cosas sobre que todo el mundo se alejara de su Nami san.

– Oe, Nami ¿podrías poner a salvo a esos niños? – cambió de tema Luffy, mientras lanzaba una patada barrido para golpear a un par de enemigos que se habían acercado por la izquierda. Marcio estaba cada vez más cerca, sabía que no iba a atacar a los niños, pero en cuanto él llegara, ya no podría garantizar el protegerlos de otros soldados menos honorables.

– ¡Nadie tiene que ponernos a salvo! – se quejaron los tres a la vez.

– Shishishi, perdón, tenéis razón. ¿Podéis proteger a Nami y salir con ella de la plaza? Ella es muy importante para mí – pidió Luffy, enfocando las cosas desde un punto de vista totalmente opuesto.

Nami se llevó una mano a la mejilla, intentando contener un súbito e inexplicable rubor.

– Luffy, no digas… esas cosas, crearás falsas ideas en… esos niños – pidió ella, con la respiración súbitamente acelerada, y hablando entrecortadamente.

– Tú eres mi nakama Nami, eres muy importante para mí – contestó Luffy, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y sin percatarse del rubor de la peli naranja, que se tranquilizó, al darse cuenta de por dónde iba Luffy. Aunque, por alguna extraña razón, de nuevo, se sintió un poco decepcionada.

– Claro que sí, cuidaremos de ella. ¡Por aquí, oneesan! – dijo el mayor de los tres, mientras la tomaba de la mano. Los cuatro salieron corriendo de allí, Nami atacando a su paso a otro grupo de agentes que se lanzó sobre ella.

– ¡Cómo se atreven a amenazar a mi Nami Swaaaaaaaaaaaaan! – gritó Sanji, saliendo de la nada y atacando a otros dos soldados que iban a por ella desde su flanco expuesto.

Mientras los Mugiwara peleaban, Capone y Kid observaban la pelea que tenía lugar casi a su lado, pero sin afectarlos todavía. Varios grupos de soldados les habían observado, y alguno había caído en la cuenta de quienes eran hacía unos instantes, pero, sin órdenes concretas, no sabían que hacer.

– Padrino, al parecer, los Mugiwara se pueden apañar. Pero han atacado a un Tenryuubito… – murmuró al oído de Bege uno de sus hombres.

– Todo el mundo sabe, que golpear a uno de esos miserables supone que de inmediato manden a un Almirante a por ti. Pero incluso un Almirante necesitaría horas para llegar hasta aquí, y el oficial del Gobierno parece saberlo jejejeje ¡Podremos divertirnos hasta entonces! – gritó Kid, que avanzó hacia el lugar por el que había salido la caballería. Escuchaba el ruido de mucha gente corriendo, lo que signficaba que los enemigos estaban a punto de llegar.

– Qué remedio, te ayudaré. Pero me cobraré mis intereses más tarde, pelirrojo – dijo Bege, que volvía a tener, a falta de uno, dos puros en la boca.

– ¿Quién te pidió ayuda? – replicó Kid, pero ya no tenían tiempo para más. Los agentes acababan de llegar.

– ¡ES CAPONE GANG BEGE! – gritaron algunos, al reconocer al trajeado pirata.

– ¡Y ESE OTRO ES EL ASESINO EUSTASS KID! ¡ACABAD CON ELLOS EN NOMBRE DE LA JUSTICIA! – ordenó un oficial que llevaba una capa blanca y una generosa barba azulada, junto con un impoluto traje morado.

Pronto, toda la zona de acceso a la plaza, y la calle principal ascendente, se convirtió en un campo de batalla, pues sin saber nadie muy bien cómo, acababan de aparecer decenas de piratas Fire Tank, que peleaban con los soldados del Gobierno. Por su parte, Kid había despachado a una docena de enemigos, y ahora estaba peleando sin grandes dificultades contra el oficial enemigo. Pero éste también se defendía bien, y sobre todo esquivaba muchos de los golpes de Kid, signo que indicaba que debía tener capacidad para usar el haki de observación.

Cerca de allí, pero más hacia el centro de la plaza, Altazor observaba preocupado la escena que se desarrollaba en la entrada.

– ¿Por qué un Tenryuubito va con tanta escolta? Si solo fueran éstos, tendría sentido, pero ahí hay más de un centenar de agentes combatiendo… y de seguro, tendrán más refuerzos de camino – murmuró ligeramente preocupado.

– ¡No le des más vueltas ahora y pelea! Lo que sea que venga después, lo cortaremos – dijo Zoro, pasando a su lado, fiel a su razonamiento de "primero dispara y luego piensa" sonrió, a su pesar.

– No creo que sea tan simple, pero al parecer tenemos unos cuantos piratas fuertes aquí, además de nosotros – dijo, observando de reojo a los dos capitanes Super Nova.

– Fufufufu, se te ve nervioso espadachín san – comentó Robin, aterrizando junto al espadachín. Se había desplazado con sus alas fleur por encima de todos, para llegar hasta el lugar donde estaba el espadachín, que peleaba al tiempo contra una docena de enemigos – Te ayudaré con eso ¡Ten fleur! – anunció la peli negra, y cinco soldados cayeron derribados al suelo, con las espaldas dobladas en unos dolorosamente imposibles ángulos.

– Mujer, no necesito tu ayuda, ayuda a los demás – se quejó Zoro, mientras cortaba a uno de los enemigos, y pateaba a otro mandándolo a rodar.

– Está bien, Zoro, iré a ayudar a Sanji kun – contestó Robin, poniendo un tono de voz muy melodramático.

– ¿Desde cuándo me llamas Zoro, oe oe? – quiso saber, saltando hacia ella mientras seguía encarando a sus enemigos, que por el momento guardaban las distancias, buscando una abertura. Robin se detuvo, y giró solo su cabeza, para mirarle con esos ojos oscuros llenos de promesas…

– ¿Perdón Zoro, querías algo? – preguntó Robin, y cerró sus ojos, componiendo una falsa sonrisa de inocencia.

– Maldita mujer, un día acabaréis conmigo – murmuró el peli verde frustrado, y sabiéndose atrapado – Está bien, pelea a mi lado si es lo que quieres. ¡Pero no molestes! – se resignó el espadachín, mientras hacía giros en el aire con sus katanas, avanzando hacia el grupo de agentes del Gobierno y su oficial, que se habían visto incrementados en número por los refuerzos enviados por Marcio hacía un par de minutos.

"Haciendo eso con sus katanas resulta todavía más interesante" pensó Robin, mientras observaba el experto manejo que tenía Zoro con sus armas. Un agente del Gobierno la apuntó con su arma, mientras gritaba que acabaría con la niña demonio, pero Robin usó el poder de su akuma no mi para doblar el rifle y provocar que el desdichado se disparase en la pierna.

– Agggggh – dijo, mientras caía al suelo. Un compañero suyo se acercó a él, seguido de otros dos.

– Cuidado con la niña demonio, es una asesina despiadada – dijo uno de ellos, destilando odio injustificado con cada palabra que decía. Ambos soldados apuntaron sus armas, y Robin fue a doblar de nuevo las armas, pero justo en ese momento soltaron los fusiles y sacaron unas pistolas que tenían en una funda en la cadera. Ambos, de forma experta, dispararon a toda velocidad.

– Dieciséis fleur – respondió Robin, haciendo brotar del suelo dieciséis brazos que la protegieron de los disparos como si de un escudo se tratara.

– ¿Pero qué? – se asombraron ambos, y volvieron a disparar.

– Nueve fleur – dijo la arqueóloga, y los tres soldados, quedaron atrapados entre las extremidades de Robin – ¿Sabéis una cosa? Los únicos que estáis intentando asesinar aquí… sois vosotros. ¡Clutch! – atacó, y los agentes se doblaron hacia atrás, mientras sus huesos crujían, quedando en el suelo incapaces de moverse para un par de horas.

– Tsk, se las apaña bien – comentó Zoro, observándola por el rabillo del ojo para ver si necesitaba ayuda.

– ¡Estás con la guardia baja! – anunció uno de los agentes, y él y otros cuatro más se lanzaron sobre el espadachín con sus espadas por delante, despreocupando la defensa.

– ¡No idiotas, no le subestiméis! – gritó el oficial. No quería perder a esos cuatro aliados, porque ya no quedaban más en las cercanías. El resto estaban siendo derrotados por Altazor, Robin, Usopp y Chopper. Y Luffy y Sanji estaban conteniendo a los refuerzos que Marcio había enviado.

– Demasiado tarde, Nitoryu ¡Nigiri! – atacó Zoro, y pasó junto a los cuatro a toda velocidad, mientras destellos de espada rajaban a los atacantes, que cayeron al suelo inconscientes, pero no muy malheridos – La razón por la que tengo la guardia baja – comentó el espadachín, observando a los agentes caídos por su espada – Es porque que no sois lo bastante interesantes como para hacerme levantar la guardia – añadió, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el oficial, que tembló de miedo.

– Su fuerza no se ajusta a su recompensa… – comprendió el oficial.

– Actualizádmela entonces – replicó Zoro, y se lanzó al ataque.

.

En un lateral de la plaza, Law observaba la pelea todavía sin intervenir. El lugar había quedado desierto, incluso la peli rosa de la peor generación se había ocultado junto con su tripulación.

– ¿Qué hacemos Law? – preguntó Bepo nerviosamente.

– Espera – respondió Law, que sospechaba lo que iba a pasar. Unos segundos más tarde, finalmente ocurrió lo que se temía. Los refuerzos del Gobierno Mundial estaban llegando, y, dado que la pelea era en el otro extremo de la plaza, habían elegido entrar por allí.

Pronto, estuvieron rodeados. Unos cincuenta marines, todos a caballo, dirigidos por un capitán, rodearon a los diez tripulantes de Law, al que reconocieron por su cartel de "cirujano de la muerte"

Además del Gobierno Mundial, refuerzos de la Marina ya habían llegado.

– ¿Cómo llegasteis tan rápido? – quiso saber Law, dirigiendo una mirada tranquila al capitán Marine.

– Trafalgar Law, quedas bajo arresto. Detrás nuestra, vendrán cientos de marines de los dos barcos con los que hemos venido, que os capturarán a todos de una forma u otra – contestó el oficial, mientras enarbolaba una enorme hacha de doble filo.

– Imagino que el Tenryuubito no viajaba solo. Esto parece cada vez más una trampa preparada por alguien. Bien, supongo que no puedo quedarme quieto – añadió, mientras extendía su mano – Room – fue todo lo que dijo, y toda el área quedó envuelta en un círculo azul.

– ¡Atacad! – gritó el capitán.

– En cuanto acabe con vosotros, ayudaré a Mugiwara ya. Es un tipo interesante – dijo Law tranquilamente, mientras los marines se lanzaban sobre ellos.

.

Zoro y Altazor, empujaron a los dos oficiales enemigos en un ataque semi conjunto, hasta dejarlos cerca de la entrada de la plaza donde peleaban los piratas de Kid y Bege, con nuevos refuerzos enemigos que estaban llegando a la plaza.

– Son demasiado fuertes. Rorona Zoro… no me está tomando enserio – comentó uno de los dos oficiales mientras jadeaba.

– El maldito Altazor… es cosa del CP0… son ellos los que deberían encargarse de él – respondió el otro, mientras un brazo le colgaba inherte, debido a un profundo corte que el peli plateado le había hecho. De pronto, los cuatro escucharon un toque de cuerno que provenía de la calle principal. Se produjo una explosión, y decenas de piratas de Kid y Fire Tank salieron volando por los aires.

– Atrás. ¡Eso es cosa nuestra, atrás he dicho! – gritaba Capone Bege. Zoro y Altazor cruzaron una mirada, extrañados.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Aprovechemos esta oportunidad! – gritó uno de los dos oficiales del Gobierno, y salieron disparados hacia allí. Zoro fue a perseguirles, pero Altazor le detuvo. Delante de ellos, Kid y Bege habían retrocedido juntos, pero sobre todo, habían ordenado retroceder por detrás de ellos a todos sus hombres. Cuandos los dos observaron más delante, entendieron por qué habían retrocedido. El suelo había comenzado a temblar, y Zoro pensó que era algo normal viendo lo que se acercaba hacia ellos… Los últimos de ese grupo, se encontraban a su misma altura. Y detrás de ellos, el resto de Mugiwaras seguían peleando contra las últimas decenas de enemigos que quedaban en pie.

– Esto no puede ser tan fácil, ¿verdad? – sonrió Altazor, viendo lo que se acercaba hacia ellos. Zoro tragó saliva, para luego dirigirle una sonrisa feroz.

– Ya era hora de que esto se animara un poco – contestó. Ambos se adelantaron, pasando entre los piratas Fire Tank y de Kid, y se situaron junto a los dos capitanes. Kid estaba obligando a otro de los Super Nova, su primer subordinado, Killer, a que retrocediera. Estaba herido en un lateral del cuerpo por una especie de quemadura, y se notaba que no podía seguir peleando, pero aun así, el enmascarado pirata espadachín quería pelear.

– Nosotros nos encargaremos, muchacho – dijo Bege, hiriendo el orgullo de Killer.

– Imagino que no os vendrá mal un poco de ayuda – contestó Altazor, situándose al lado de Kid con sus dos espadas cruzadas sobre los hombros.

– Tú… ¿sabes la recompensa que la mafia tiene puesta por tu cabeza? – contestó a modo de saludo Bege. Altazor soltó una carcajada ogullosa.

– ¿Cien millones? Os falta multiplicarla por cuatro para igualar la que la Marina me tiene puesta – contestó, pero luego dejó de reír y puso una cara seria – Hoy no soy Altazor, y tú no eres Capone Bege, del sindicato del crimen organizado. Hoy yo solo soy un nakama de Monkey D Luffy, y tú, un capitán Super Novato. Hoy, nuestro enemigo es la Marina y el Gobierno. Mañana podemos seguir cazándonos – dijo, mientras tendía la mano al mafioso. Bege dudó un segundo, pero luego sonrió.

– Veremos si te mereces esos cien millones – contestó Bege, mientras le estrechaba la mano. Cada vez se acumulaban más marines y agentes del Gobierno delante de ellos, pero no avanzaban. Esperaban.

– Asique tú eres el vice capitán de Mugiwara D Luffy – dijo a modo de saludo Kid, después de haber entregado a su herido primer subordinado a dos de sus hombres. Chopper llegó en ese momento, y comenzó a tratar las quemaduras de Killer producto de las explosiones, y de varios piratas de Kid más que estaban heridos, y a diferencia de los Fire Tank, no tenían un médico en la plaza.

– ¡Doctor nada de agujas! – pedía Killer una y otra vez, pero Chopper, en su forma de combate, lo inmovilizó y le puso una inyección – Uaaaaaaggggg – gritó Killer.

– ¿Chopper te las apañas? – quiso saber Zoro.

– Claro Zoro, tú pelea – contestó el reno, alzando el pulgar. Estaba asustado, pero su deber era atender a los heridos por encima de todo. El peli verde, volvió a centrarse en Killer, al que había ignorado en un principio.

– Y tú eres el capitán Kid, con una recompensa de 340 millones – afirmó Zoro, dirigiéndole una mirada evaluadora.

– Jajajaja, hice muchas burradas para ganarme esa recompensa – contestó despreocupadamente Kid – Y no me gusta que me ignoren, espadachín – añadió, lanzándole una mirada peligrosa. Zoro encaró una ceja. La infame fama del pelirrojo, era conocida incluso por alguien como él, que el 99% de las veces usaba el periódico para tapar su cara mientras dormía.

– Cuando quieras te enseño un par de lecciones. Espero que esa habilidad tuya sirva contra enemigos de verdad – replicó el peli verde, mientras se colocaba la katana de Kuina en la boca. No, destruir esas cosas no iba a ser tarea fácil.

Kid torció la boca, para luego echarse a reír de forma exagerada.

– Veremos más adelante – fue todo lo que dijo, y se preparó para pelear en serio contra lo que tenían delante.

Delante de ellos, apuntándoles con un total de seis cañones, dos de ellos enormes, había dos enormes vehículos hechos totalmente de metal. Los cuatro sabían lo que era eso, eran tanques de vapor. Un extrañísimo aparato, tremendamente resistente a cualquier ataque, y con una gran potencia de fuego, que solamente existía en algunos lugares del mundo y que la Marina monopolizaba. Alrededor de los mismos, decenas de agentes y marines se agrupaban, y subidos en ellos, se habían colocado los dos oficiales con los que habían estado combatiendo Altazor y Zoro.

.

Nami había guiado a los niños lo más lejos posible de la plaza, pero al oír las explosiones provocadas por los cañones, giró la cabeza preocupada.

– Luffy – dijo, en un murmullo, que no obstante escucharon los tres infantes.

El niño más mayor, valiente como pocos, no dudó un segundo.

– No somos idiotas, sabemos que Mugiwara sensei ha hecho esto para sacarnos de problemas – empezó a decir. Nami fue a replicar, pero el pequeño siguió hablando – Corre con él, nosotros estaremos bien.

– ¿Estáis seguros? – preguntó Nami después de un corto silencio.

– Mi nombre es Trysan – dijo el niño, mientras los tres salían corriendo – Nunca olvidaremos que tu novio nos ha salvado la vida. ¡Gracias! – añadió, mientras doblaban una esquina, y dejaban sola a Nami. La realidad, era que ellos pensaban ir a por sus tirachinas, que tenían escondidas allí cerca, y pensaban subirse al tejado de la plaza y disparar con ellos a los que atacaran a Luffy o a los demás.

– ¡NO ES MI NOVIO! – gritó Nami hecha un basilisco, pero nadie la escuchó.

.

Luffy seguía su pelea con varios grupos de agentes del Gobierno Mundial. Sanji había estado a su lado, pero de pronto se había alejado, mientras peleaba con dos agentes que parecían capaces de usar técnicas de Rokushiki. Brook se acercó a su zona de pelea, apoyado por Usopp, pero de repente cuatro agentes con capas azules se lanzaron sobre ellos, haciéndolos retroceder. Las últimas tropas de refuerzo aprovecharon entonces para hacer de pantalla entre los Mugiwara, Luffy… y Marcio.

– Monkey D Luffy – dijo el oficial, con su larga katana desenvainada y apoyada en el suelo de la plaza.

– ¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó Luffy cómicamente. Para su sopresa, Marcio sonrió, con una sonrisa sincera.

– No lo creo. Pero sí conozco a tu abuelo. Siento que nos hayamos conocido en estas circunstancias, pero has atacado a un Tenryuubito. Mi deber, es capturarte o eliminarte. Espero que él y tú podáis entenderlo – se explicó Marcio, sin adoptar una pose de guardia aún.

– Shishishi, es algo normal. Tú eres marine, y yo pirata. Si no, no sería divertido – contestó Luffy. Ese tipo le caía bien. No era como la mayoría de los marines, no parecía importarle tanto la justicia, y sí le importaban más cosas como el honor y el deber.

– No hago esto por diversión, muchacho – replicó Marcio, alzando ahora sí su arma – Tienes una recompensa de 300 millones, aunque no parezcas un joven malvado.

– dañoparece bien – contestó Luffy, y alzó sus puños – Pero antes que nada, gracias por haber protegido a esos niños. Ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, si les hubierais hecho algo, no os habría podido perdonar – añadió Luffy, desarmando por un segundo a Marcio, que agachó la cabeza e intentó contener una sonrisa.

– Maldita sea, que magnífico marine ha perdido la Marina – comentó en voz baja, casi en un susurro, y luego alzó la mirada, rehaciendo totalmente su guardia – Mientras yo esté aquí, mis tropas no matarán a civiles inocentes. Y menos a unos niños. ¡Demuestra si de verdad eres el digno nieto de Garp, Monkey D Luffy! – gritó de pronto, y usando el soru, se abalanzó sobre él. Luffy activó su Gear Second, y saltó a un lado justo a tiempo, pero la espada de Marcio parecía seguir su trayectoria, y rozó su cuerpo, sin llegar a cortarle.

– Tú también puedes usar haki – comprendió Luffy al momento. Marcio le dirigió una mirada sorprendida – Da igual. Me caes bien, no quiero patearte el culo, pero voy a ganarte y a salir con mis nakamas de este lugar – añadió, mientras se llevaba el pulgar a la boca.

 **Puerto de la isla Zafiro. Cubierta del Sunny**

Rayleihg sabía que algo estaba pasando, pero, cómodamente tumbado en la cubierta del Sunny, con ese cielo cada vez más nublado, que amenazaba con lluvia, se le quitaban las ganas de moverse de allí.

Hasta que su sexto sentido se activó. Cuando se puso finalmente en pie, y se colocó las gafas, pudo comprobar qué era lo que le había preocupado.

– Asique esto es lo que has estado fabricando, Vegapunk – fue todo lo que dijo, y desenvainó su espada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí este bastante más largo capítulo! Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, protagonismo muy repartido entre muchísimos personajes y todo acción, con algunos momentos LuNa y ZoRo.**

 **Nos acercamos al final de este arco, quedan unos tres capítulos para su final, y para el comienzo del arco de Impel Down.**

 **Kirika, una vez más, muchas gracias por tu review. Bien merecido tenía ese puñetazo el Tenryuu, sí, Puñetazo y ko de por vida para ser más exactos jeje. Me alegro que te guste tanto, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.**

 **Guest, muchas gracias. Continúo! Jajajaja**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo, que esperemos que sea prontito! Si llegamos a las 130 reviews antes del domingo (Complicado) me comprometo a tenerlo subido el lunes :D**

 **Un abrazo de Chopper a todos!**


	24. S MF(I) Un puñetazo por el futuro

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **¡LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA! Aunque me ha tocado ponerme las pilas con el capítulo mucho, hemos llegado y pasado con creces las 130 reviews, asique aquí está el correspondiente capítulo 23. ¡En la letra pequeña no decía si lo publicaría antes de el lunes que ha sido, o el lunes de la semana que viene! Jejejejeje, perdón, estuve con mil líos y no pude ir más rápido para actualizar por temas personales.**

 **Podéis agradecer la rápida actualización a Karou sama sensei, que es la que ha hecho que lleguemos tan rápido, pero ella dirá que nos callemos, que no la haremos sonrojar porque la agradezcamos bastardos ;)**

 **Y ahora, seguimos con la historia alternativa. Parece ser que el arco de Whole Cake está cada día más cerca de su final, al menos aparentemente, y eso me obliga a tener que acelerar mis planes. Quiero llegar al arco de Wano antes que Oda sama lo empiece, asique a partir de ahora seguramente actualice cada semana**

 **Me he dado cuenta que no dejé ninguna descripción del oficial de la Marina Marcio, asique aquí está:**

 **Marcio es un hombre alto, de metro noventa aproximadamente. Complexión fuerte, aunque no exagerada, y pelo castaño claro medio largo y suelto. Usa en esta batalla un traje azul de oficial, y una katana de un metal más resistente que el acero. Su cara es de aspecto cuadrado y afeitada, excepto por una perilla bien cuidada en el mentón. Sus ojos son azules oscuros y su estilo de pelea es el de pelear con la espada y cuerpo a cuerpo a la vez. Domina el Rokushiki y el Haki de armadura y observación.**

 **Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo. Las reviews anónimas, como siempre, las contestaré al final del mismo!**

* * *

 **.**

 **SAGA DE MARINE FORD**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 23**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ZAFIRO**

 **UN PUÑETAZO POR EL FUTURO**

 **.**

– Maldita sea, que magnífico marine ha perdido la Marina – comentó en voz baja, casi en un susurro, y luego alzó la mirada, rehaciendo totalmente su guardia – Mientras yo esté aquí, mis tropas no matarán a civiles inocentes. Y menos a unos niños. ¡Demuestra si de verdad eres el digno nieto de Garp, Monkey D Luffy! – había gritado Marcio, y usando el soru, se abalanzó sobre Luffy. Éste activó su Gear Second, y saltó a un lado justo a tiempo, pero la espada de Marcio parecía seguir su trayectoria, y rozó su cuerpo, sin llegar a cortarle.

– Tú también puedes usar haki – comprendió Luffy al momento. Marcio le dirigió una mirada sorprendida. ¿Tan rápido se había dado cuenta? – Da igual. Me caes bien, no quiero patearte el culo, pero voy a ganarte y a salir con mis nakamas de este lugar – añadió, mientras se llevaba el pulgar a la boca – ¡Gear Third! – gritó, insuflando de aire el puño mientras lo pasaba a todo su brazo, creando el brazo de un gigante.

– ¿Si no puedo esquivarte de poco sirve la observación verdad? – comprendió Marcio con una sonrisa, mientras plantaba los pies en el suelo con firmeza, y se preparaba para aguantar el golpe – Piensas rápido – añadió, y su espada se cubrió de haki plateado oscuro.

– Gomu gomu no ¡Giganto Pistol! – atacó Luffy y lanzó su puño sobre Marcio, destrozando el suelo a su paso. Marcio ladeó su espada, y detuvo el golpe del capitán de los Mugiwara con un gruñido de esfuerzo. Luffy también gruñó mientras hacía presión, y el choque de fuerzas provocó una ráfaga de aire que derribó al suelo a los agentes del Gobierno Mundial que se encontraban cerca.

– Luffy… – dijo Usopp, con asombro, mientras se cubría el rostro. Estaba jugando al gato y al ratón no muy lejos de él con un grupo de enemigos, que acababan de ser derribados, y en ese momento estaba semi oculto en un puesto de madera semi abierto – Me pregunto cuánto más fuerte llegarás a ser – añadió, sin ocultar su admiración. Luffy siempre le asombraba, se superaba una vez tras otra incluso contra los enemigos más fuertes.

Y el escaso y raro valor de Usopp salió a flote, que valientemente se dispuso a pelear contra los agentes más cercanos. Comenzó a disparar a toda velocidad, derribando a varios enemigos que estaban recogiendo sus armas del suelo para dispararle, y luego rodó por el suelo para esquivar el espadazo de otro más. En ese momento, a causa de su súbito arranque de valor y sus precisos ataques, dos de los cuatro oficiales de capa azul que habían acompañado a Marcio… se fijaron en él.

Luffy comenzó a obtener ventaja a base de pura fuerza sobre Marcio, que era arrastrado paso a paso sobre el suelo de la plaza. Le temblaba el brazo con el que sostenía la espada, y cada vez le costaba más seguir aguantando la presión de la fuerza del puñetazo del D.

– ¡No podrás derrotarme solo con fuerza bruta Mugiwara! – gritó Marcio mientras sudaba por el esfuerzo, y usó el soru para saltar hacia arriba, seguido del gepo para desplazarse por el aire. El puño de Luffy, sin oposición ahora, salió disparado hacia delante arrastrando a su dueño con él. No obstante, el peli negro reaccionó rápido, y desinfló su puño, pero no le dio tiempo a levantar la guardia totalmente del golpe desde el aire que Marcio le lanzó. El oficial atacó con un barrido de su espada, que Luffy pudo esquivar agachándose a tiempo a toda velocidad, pero éste rotó su cuerpo y le lanzó una patada con la pierna cubierta de haki que le impactó en el costado de lleno.

– ¡Aghhhhhh! – gritó Luffy, mientras salía disparado hasta estrellarse contra un puesto comercial del centro de la plaza. Se puso en pie al cabo de unos segundos, mientras escupía a un lado un poco de sangre. Se palpó el costado, notando que le había hecho daño, pero su resistencia física natural, ya que el ser de goma le servía de poco contra el Haki de armadura, le había protegido de que le rompiera varias costillas – Es fuerte – comprendió, mientras de un manotazo despejaba el humo que le rodeaba, fruto del impacto.

– Eres bueno. Pocos piratas tan jóvenes como tú podrían haber resistido ese golpe – dijo Marcio mientras se acercaba hacia él para seguir la pelea. Dos de sus guardias marines, los que llevaban la capa azul, pretendieron acercarse a auxiliar a su oficial y amigo, que se alejaba cada vez más de la zona donde peleaban el grueso de agentes del Gobierno, pero Marcio los detuvo con una mano alzada y negó con la cabeza. Era un duelo de dos, comprendieron ambos, y se obligaron a detenerse. El Mugiwara contra el que habían estado peleando hasta hacía unos momentos, Franky, despachó con sus ametralladoras al grupo de enemigos que le estaban atacando, y se dirigió contra ellos.

– ¿Tan poca cosa os parezco que me dejáis a medias? Auuuu, ¡eso duele! – dijo el cyborg, mientras hacía su clásica pose.

– ¿Continuamos, Monkey D Luffy? Tengo ganas de ver de qué eres capaz realmente – dijo Marcio, y sin más, se lanzó sobre Luffy de nuevo, que saltó a un lado para esquivarle.

– ¡Gomu gomu no Axe! – gritó Luffy, mientras hacía un barrido con su pierna, que Marcio esquivó por poco. Siguieron peleando, Luffy siempre esquivándole por un pelo, mientras poco a poco se iba cansando más y más.

– No podrás seguir este ritmo eternamente – comprendió Marcio, que aumentó aún más su velocidad, dando otra patada a Luffy, esta vez en la pierna, que hizo que quedara por un segundo con una rodilla hincada en el suelo. El siguiente espadazo, le rozó en el brazo, porque el D reaccionó a tiempo para rodar y alejarse, pero aun así le dejó un corte poco profundo.

– Gomu gomu no ¡Jet Bazooka! – atacó Luffy, lanzando sus brazos hacia atrás a toda velocidad, y haciéndolos rebotar en una caseta para aumentar su potencia. Justo cuando Marcio se preparó para esquivar, Luffy separó ligeramente los brazos hacia los lados. ¿Derecha, izquierda? ¿Qué lado iba a elegir Marcio para esquivarle? O tal vez…

Ninguno

El marine peli castaño se quedó en el medio, habiendo predicho a tiempo con su haki el cambio de rumbo de los brazos de Luffy.

– Esto termina aquí, Mugiwara – se resignó Marcio, no sin cierta pena, mientras se preparaba para cortar con su espada uno de los brazos estirados de Luffy.

– ¡Gomu gomu no Kane! – (Cabezazo) atacó de pronto Luffy, mientras a toda velocidad estiraba su cuello e impactaba su frente contra la de Marcio, partiéndole una ceja con el impacto.

– Mphhhh – gimió Marcio, mientras apretaba los dientes y retrocedía varios pasos. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y perdió por un segundo el control de sus habilidades.

– Gomu gomu no ¡Bullet! – volvió a atacar Luffy, mientras corría hacia él y estiraba su brazo con el puño cerrado, aprovechando el descuido de Marcio, que a duras penas pudo interponer su espada a tiempo. Aun así, salió rodando por el suelo hasta quedar tendido de bruces en él.

Se puso en pie con un gruñido, mientras se despejaba la sangre que le obstaculizaba la visión de uno de sus ojos.

– Nunca habría imaginado… que me darías un cabezazo en esa situación – dijo Marcio, que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada dolorida.

– Shishishishi – se rió Luffy – Ossan, eres un buen tipo para ser Marine. Esto es divertido – añadió, mientras adoptaba una pose de boxeo.

– No importa si es divertido o no. Si nosotros, los marines, dejamos de cumplir con nuestro deber ¿qué ejemplo daríamos al resto del mundo? Y si yo no te derroto… ¿qué ejemplo estaría dando a mis soldados? – se explicó Marcio, mientras recogía su espada del suelo y volvía a adoptar una pose de pelea – Es mi deber derrotarte, aunque no tenga nada contra ti.

– Haz lo que tengas que hacer, y yo haré lo mismo por mis nakamas, y por mi hermano – replicó Luffy, mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

.

 **Zona exterior de la plaza**

Zoro, Kid, Bege y Altazor observaron en silencio estoico los dos grandes artefactos metálicos que se encontraban frente a ellos.

– Tsk. Será un problema acabar con esas cosas, pero los cortaré – comentó Zoro, mientras se preparaba para atacar. Pero Kid lo detuvo.

– Espera. Yo ya lo ataqué de frente con el poder de mi akuma no mi, la Jisei-jisei no mi, y no logré nada – (magnetismo magnetismo no mi) dijo el pelirrojo – Y le ataqué con una gran cantidad de armas unidas… habría bastado para partir en dos un barco, pero con algo así, no fue suficiente – se explicó, y Bege habló también.

– De hecho, su ataque se deshizo contra el armazón de ese tanque. Seguramente sea porque es débil – añadió a modo de burla, y Kid puso los ojos en blanco mientras le amenazaba con matarle de mil maneras – Pero también puede ser porque esa cosa esté hecha de kairoseki – añadió, y Altazor decidió actuar.

– Rēzā Rēzā no mi, ¡Akarui yari! – dijo Altazor, y lanzó de la palma de su mano su clásico rayo láser que era su ataque a distancia más básico. El rayo impactó contra el tanque, y se deshizo en jirones azulados sin dejar rastro – Sí, los tanques tienen planchas de kairoseki – asintió.

– ¡Nada funcionará piratas! – gritó uno de los oficiales, el que había peleado con Zoro – ¡Adelante, disparadles! ¡Acabad con esa escoria! – añadió, y los cañones de los tanques dispararon una salva completa contra los cuatro.

– Room – dijo de pronto Law, apareciendo cerca de ellos. La zona quedó cubierta por una cúpula azulada – Shambles – añadió, y las balas, a apenas unos metros de impactar contra los cuatro, se desvanecieron. Segundos más tarde, se produjo una deflagración seguida de un potente sonido por encima de sus cabezas. Law había usado su poder para mover las balas a un punto donde no hicieran daño a nadie.

– ¿Trafalgar D Water Law? – preguntó Kid con incredulidad – Jahjahjah, ¿cuántos Súper Novatos estamos aquí? – se rió entonces. Sabía que la recompensa de Law era muy alta, y si había llegado a esa isla, ya era un Super Nova para la marina.

– Imaginé que necesitarían ayuda – comentó Law, que luego se giró para dirigirse hacia el lugar donde los suyos, dejándolos a todos con la palabra en la boca y cara de pocos amigos.

– ¡Nadie te pidió ayuda! – gritaron Bege y Kid, mientras el segundo le hacía gestos obscenos con las manos, y el primero hacia un gesto de cortarle el cuello con mucha calma. A Zoro y Altazor les salió una gota en la cabeza por lo aburdo de al situación.

– Tsk, ¿quién es ese? Se cree la gran cosa – comentó Zoro a Altazor. Éste tenía el ceño fruncido.

– Es uno de los principales candidatos a Rey Pirata, si lo poco que me han contado de él es cierto. Trafalgar "D" Water Law – contestó Altazor, mientras hacía una floritura con sus espadas y encaraba a los enemigos, que, repuestos del fallo de su ataque, se preparaban para volver a atacar.

– Algún día te preguntaré de dónde sacas tanta información – respondió a su vez Zoro, que entonces se fijó en que Bege y Kid seguían amenazando el segundo y el primero fumando sin hacer caso a nada – ¡Oigan idiotas! ¡Pónganse a destruir a esas cosas, tanta recompensa que tienen y no me parecen para tanto!

– Te mataré, cazador de piratas – fue todo lo que dijo Kid, antes de armar su brazo con una enorme cantidad de objetos metálicos que atrajo de todos los guerreros caídos. Los balazos de los fusiles de los marines, que habían comenzado a disparar, se estrellaban contra el amasijo de metales, sin dar a Capone y Eustass.

– Altazor, creo que es el momento de que acabemos con esto. Enseñémosles a esos dos intentos de capitán de qué estamos hechos los Mugiwara – dijo Zoro, con una sonrisa feroz. Altazor le miró sorprendido.

– Es la primera vez que dices que soy uno más – comentó, mientras ambos desviaban con sus espadas los disparos de los fusiles de los marines.

– Bueno, te debía una disculpa por desconfiar de ti ayer, en la taberna – reconoció Zoro encogiéndose de hombros, mientras seguía partiendo balas en dos, o desviándolas.

– Nada que una buena jarra de sake no pueda solucionar – respondió Altazor, mientras preparaba uno de sus ataques a distancia, y envainaba sus armas. Zoro se rió por el comentario de Altazor, y siguió cubriéndole con sus katanas, mientras se preparaba para atacar después del ataque del peli plateado.

– ¡Fuego! – gritaron los oficiales del Gobierno de nuevo, y los tanques dispararon por tercera vez. Kid bloqueó las balas de uno de los tanques, provocando que la potente explosión fuera más cercana a la zona de los marines que a la de sus aliados, y derribando por el impacto a muchos de ellos. Las junturas metálicas de su amasijo de metales se deshicieron, acabando con el arma de Kid, pero la explosión había derribado a todos los marines, excepto al oficial y a los que estaban dentro del tanque de vapor, que, no obstante, parecían aturdidos.

– Rēza Rēza no mi, Unmei no ken – (Láser láser no mi, Espada del destino) atacó Altazor, haciendo brotar de entre sus manos una descarga en forma de espada láser de guardamanos en cruz de color azulado, deshaciéndose del otro grupo de balas, que explotaron a medio camino, y golpeando de lleno, y mandándole a volar por los aires como consecuencia, al oficial contra el que había estado peleando hacía un rato, y que ahora dirigía los movimientos del tanque de vapor.

– Gyaahhhhhh – fue todo lo que pudo decir, mientras se estrellaba, quedando inconsciente, contra los techos de los edificios que bordeaban la plaza. El tanque de vapor, sin oficial en lo alto que lo pudiera dirigir, se detuvo. Altazor, inteligentemente, había apuntado contra el oficial, sabiendo que no serviría de nada que atacara al tanque reforzado de kairoseki.

– Ichi Gorira, Ni Gorira – dijo Zoro, mientras sus brazos duplicaban su tamaño, dándole para su siguiente golpe una fuerza aún más monstruosa de la que ya tenía. El peli verde saltó hacia el tanque, que se encontraba recargando sus cañones, y al llegar junto a él, lanzó su ataque con toda su fuerza – Santouryuu ¡Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou! – (Estilo de tres espadas, Cañón de ciento ocho libras) atacó el peli verde de lleno al tanque en su parte inferior, provocando que éste se elevara por los aires, siendo volcado hacia atrás y quedando totalmente inutilizado al romperse las junturas que sujetaban las planchas de kairoseki y todos los mecanismos a vapor que le permitían moverse.

– ¡SON DOS MONSTRUOS! –gritaron los marines que quedaban en pie en ese flanco derecho, mientras tiraban las armas y salían huyendo calle abajo.

– Maldición, esos segundones no pueden superarnos – se quejó Kid – Capone, haz algo o te mato – añadió, mientras se lanzaba sobre los marines que intentaban ponerse en pie en el flanco izquierdo, el único donde todavía quedaban tanque y oficial.

– Maldición, sois unos ruidosos. Pero si la marina quiere jugar a guerras de tanques, ¡yo les daré un auténtico tanque! – dijo Bege, y según hablaba, se transformó en un vehículo mucho más grande y extraño. Sus piernas se habían transformado en grandes orugas dentadas, su cuerpo se había hecho más grande y cuadrado, dándole la forma de una caja grande metálica, y el puro de su boca ahora era un alargado y gran cañón – Shiro Shiro no mi ¡Carro Armato Victor Mannuele! – (Fortaleza fortaleza no mi, Tanque Victor Manuel) – dijo, con un tono de voz ahora mucho más profundo y metalizado, y su puro disparó un cañonazo muy potente, que reventó el suelo bajo el tanque de vapor de la marina, mandando a volar hacia las alturas tanque y tripulantes, hasta que se estrellaron contra el suelo con estrépito, rompiéndose en pedazos.

Los últimos marines que intentaron resistir el empuje de los cuatro piratas, fueron rápidamente despachados por Kid y Zoro. Los demás, sin oficiales ya que pudieran dar órdenes, huyeron cargando a los compañeros que pudieron, dejando abandonados a su suerte a los demás.

Si por Kid hubiera sido, se habría despachado con gusto con los restantes marines y agentes del Gobierno inconscientes, pero Zoro le apuntó con su espada, y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Altazor se encogió de hombros, estando de acuerdo con el espadachín, y lanzó una mirada amenazante a Kid, que por una vez, se detuvo.

– Me esperaba algo más complicado. No fueron gran cosa contra nosotros cuatro – comentó Zoro, mientras observaba a su alrededor, ya con Kid más tranquilo. La mayoría de los marines de refuerzo habían sido derrotados por ellos mismos, por Law, o por los demás Mugiwara. En la entrada del este, un poco más lejos, Sanji y Brook estaban peleando con un grupo más grande de marines, pero no parecían tener grandes problemas. Y en el centro de la plaza, Robin y Usopp, junto a los piratas Fire Tank y de Kid restantes, estaban tomando ventaja contra los últimos grupos de agentes del Gobierno Mundial, que no podían contener su empuje.

– Luffy podría necesitar ayuda – dijo Altazor, que veía cómo, a lo lejos, la pelea entre el D y Marcio había llegado a un punto culminante. Justo en ese momento, el brazo de Luffy pasó a toda velocidad junto a ellos.

– Eso tiene pinta de ser un golpe definitivo – comprendió Zoro, que siguió hablando con evidente orgullo en su voz – Nuestro capitán nunca perdería en esta isla, no cuando vea que nosotros hemos acabado con esos tanques.

– Y ese oficial parece estar yendo con todo – añadió Altazor – Me interesa ver si Luffy es capaz de desarrollar más su haki sin casi entrenamiento – concluyó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos para observar el desenlace de la pelea.

.

 **Callejones laterales a la plaza central**

Nami corría de vuelta hacia la plaza, pero tuvo que ocultarse en un estrecho callejón al ver pasar a un grupo de marines bastante numeroso por la calle en la que estaba

– ¡Buscad por todas partes! ¡La navegante de los Mugiwara, Dorubu Neko, fue vista saliendo de la plaza cerca de aquí! – gritó uno de ellos, con pinta de ser un rango más alto que los simples marines habituales.

– ¡A la orden señor! – gritaron todos, y se fueron dividiendo en grupos más pequeños. Dos de ellos fueron hacia el lugar donde estaba ella.

– ¿Qué hago ahora? – murmuró. Podía derrotarlos con facilidad, pero delataría su posición, y no sabía cuántos podían ser en total, ni cómo de fuertes eran. La peli naranja se fijó entonces en una escalera lateral que subía a los tejados de las casas, y rápidamente subió por ella hasta llegar a lo más alto.

– ¡Ahí está! – gritaron los marines, que la habían visto justo antes de que llegara a lo alto. Intentaron subir detrás de ella, pero Nami tenía otros planes para ellos.

– Ahí os quedáis idiotas – dijo la chica, mientras les sacaba la lengua. Giró la escalera, que no estaba sujeta a nada, y la derribó de una patada.

– Gyaaahhhh – gritaron los dos marines, cayendo de espaldas al suelo con las cabezas por delante, quedando noqueados en el acto.

La navegante siguió corriendo por los tejados, hasta que estuvo en el tejado de los edificios de cuatro plantas que bordeaban la plaza. Al llegar allí, unas calles por delante, pudo ver las siluetas de los tres niños que había sacado de la plaza antes, escabulléndose para regresar al campo de batalla.

– Maldición, son como Luffy, no hacen caso en nada – se quejó la navegante.

– ¿Nami? ¿Eres tú? – dijo la voz de Usopp, y el narizón salió de un escondite rápidamente fabricado con unas tablas de madera.

– ¡Usopp, eres un cobarde! – gritó ella, aunque tampoco estaba muy sorprendida. ¿En qué momento habría huido para ocultarse allí?

– Chsttt, habla más bajo. No es culpa mía, estuve peleando, pero me atacaron dos tipos con capas azules muy fuertes – se explicó el tirador.

– Realmente sois muy cobardes vosotros dos, piratas – dijo una voz a espaldas de ambos Mugiwara. Voltearon, con las armas en guardia, para encontrarse ante ellos a los dos oficiales de capas azules que habían estado persiguiendo a Usopp. Uno de ellos, el que había hablado, era alto y musculoso, y llevaba consigo una espada de enorme tamaño.

– Jejejeje, nuestro oficial, Marcio sensei, no tiene nada contra vosotros. Pero… tenemos al menos que capturaros. Eso es lo que él querría, ¿no es así? – añadió el otro oficial, un muchacho joven, de unos veinte años, con el pelo revuelto y de color azul.

Esos tipos… parecían realmente fuertes.

.

 **Centro de la plaza**

La batalla entre Luffy y Marcio había llegado al momento culminante de la misma. Marcio había sido golpeado varias veces más por Luffy, y éste igualmente había sufrido varios golpes potentes y un par de cortes más. Los dos jadeaban, en igualdad de condiciones. La akuma no mi de Luffy, y su control de la misma, junto a su suerte y reflejos instintivos le habían ayudado a mantenerse en igualdad de condiciones contra un oficial marine más experimentado, dominador del Rokushiki y del Haki de observación y del de armadura, y encima, que era casi tan fuerte como él.

Marcio miró a su alrededor. La alianza Mugiwara-Capone-Kid había destruido los tanques de vapor, un arma especial de la Marina con la que confiaba obtener la victoria. La mayoría de sus tropas habían sido derrotadas, o habían huido, y él no podía dar órdenes a nadie por su pelea contra Luffy.

Estaba perdiendo. Era el momento de ponerse realmente serio.

– Gomu gomu no ¡Jet gatling! – atacó Luffy, imprimiendo cada vez mayor velocidad a sus puñetazos. La andanada de golpes fue esquivada por Marcio, pero se vio obligado a saltar hacia atrás.

– Disparo de la gaviota – contraatacó el oficial, saliendo disparado con su espada por delante a una velocidad muy superior a las anteriores, provocando que Luffy no llegara a esquivarle totalmente. Le clavó el arma en el hombro, sin ser una herida mortal, pero sí aparatosa. Luffy gritó de dolor, y Marcio empujó aún más, con la intención de derribarle y clavar el arma contra el suelo – ¡Esto termina aquí! – gritó el marine, e intentó derribarle usando todas sus fuerzas.

Luffy se tambaleó, pero se mantuvo en pie, reculando hacia atrás tambaleante, pero sin caer.

– ¿Esto termina aquí? Tienes razón… – logró decir el joven, con los ojos ocultos bajo su pelo negro – Pero termina para ti – añadió, y agarró con su propia mano la espada que tenía clavada en el hombro, hiriéndose la palma de la misma, pero impidiendo que Marcio pudiera extraerla. Con todas sus fuerzas, soltó una patada ascendente con la que golpeó al bravo oficial en el mentón.

La combinación del golpe, con el hecho de que Luffy estuviera sujetando el arma, y que Marcio no estuviera dispuesto a soltarla, provocaron que el oficial soltara un chorro de sangre por la boca, mientras el cuello le crujía al doblarse su cabeza para arriba.

Los dos se quedaron jadeando, Luffy con la cabeza baja, Marcio mirando hacia lo alto.

– Mal… dito… pirata. Eres… condenadamente bueno – tuvo que reconocer Marcio, mientras se colocaba la mandíbula con su otra mano. Luffy soltó la espada, mientras la sangre corría entre sus dedos, y cruzó una mirada firme y segura con el oficial.

– Tú… también. Pero yo lucho por alguien... Por eso… no puedo perder – contestó lentamente.

Marcio extrajo el arma del cuerpo de Luffy, y retrocedió mientras las piernas le temblaban. ¿Luchar por alguien más? ¿Acaso le estaba sermoneando?

– No entiendes nada, Mugiwara. Piratas como tú pensáis que está bien ser pirata, que es justo… no tenéis ni idea de la realidad. Del daño que la Era de la Piratería a hecho a tantos inocentes – replicó, apretando los dientes. Luffy se tapó la herida del hombro con la mano, sin dejar de observar a Marcio con resolución.

– No tengo ni idea de muchas cosas. Pero sé algunas cosas. Sé que no mato a la gente que se enfrenta a mí. Sé que protejo a mis nakamas, y sé que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho en mi vida.

"La Marina no puede decir eso. No cuando… tipos como ese son protegidos por gente buena como tú"

Marcio sabía que había puesto el dedo en la llaga. La absurda situación de hacerse llamar la justicia, cuando en realidad, el Gobierno Mundial era una estructura decadente que tenía sometido al mundo entero, al capricho de determinadas personas que no salían de Marieoja, y que si salían, era aún peor para todos.

Esclavitud

Pobreza

Guerras

Tráfico de armas

Corrupción

Eso era el Gobierno Mundial.

¿Acaso era eso "Justicia" real?

– ¡No puedo aceptarlo! – gritó Marcio, ahora sí, cabreado – ¡Si acepto eso, mi vida no habría tenido sentido! ¡Mis amigos habrían muerto por nada! ¡NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A ACEPTAR ESO! – gritó fuera de sí – ¡Voy a derrotarte, Monkey D Luffy! ¡Soy un Marine, y cumpliré con mi deber! ¡Sin eso no me queda nada! – siguió gritando Marcio, y se preparó para su golpe final. No, no podía rendirse. El Gobierno tenía muchas cosas malas, pero la Marina protegía a la gente, y eso era algo que había visto muchas veces. Era todo lo que le quedaba, su deber, proteger a los demás, y enfrentarse a los piratas. Incluso a aquellos a los que respetaba.

 **Nota del autor: Tema recomendado: "DanMachi - Heroic Desire Eiyuu Ganbou** **Argonaut. Duración: 3:32** **"**

– ¡Si no puedo vencerte a ti, jamás podré rescatar a mi hermano! – gritó también Luffy – Si no soy capaz de mejorar aquí y ahora, y ser más fuerte… ¡No puedo tener personas como Rayleigh y Altazor ayudándome si yo no soy lo bastante fuerte! – siguió gritando, poniendo en palabras por primera vez la realidad que él sabía muy bien: un capitán, una persona que quería convertirse en Rey Pirata, tenía que ser más fuerte que cualquiera. No podía ser el tercero, ni el cuarto, ni siquiera el segundo. Luffy debía ser el más fuerte, para proteger a sus nakamas y hacer realidad los sueños de todos.

Y la presión de su Gear Second aumentó mucho, provocando que saliera mucho más vapor blanco-rosado de su cuerpo.

– ¿Oh? Esas son grandes palabras, Monkey D Luffy – contestó con algo de sarcasmo Marcio, que se había serenado un tanto, pero que estaba listo para el ataque final – Y parece, por la cantidad de vapor que sale de tu cuerpo… que lo que dices, son algo más que palabras. Responderé de forma apropiada – contestó Marcio, mientras sus ojos refulgían con un brillo blanco. Sus brazos se cubrieron de haki, igual que su espada, que apuntó hacia el capitán mientras adoptaba una pose de batalla, con la espada por delante.

Luffy respondió lanzando su brazo hacia atrás a toda velocidad, estirándolo hasta que llegó a la altura del mismísimo puerto de la isla.

– ¡De ningún modo puedo perder aquí! ¡Saldremos de esta isla! ¡Rescataré a mi hermano! ¡Y ME CONVERTIRÉ EN EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras hacía regresar su brazo a toda velocidad. Pero Marcio respondió con todas fuerzas.

– No puedo permitir que hagas tal cosa. ¡Muchachos, usaremos nuestro as bajo la manga! ¡Haremos la combinación! Te sugiero que te rindas, Luffy. No quiero acabar contigo, pero tengo que ganar. No puedo permitir que la Marina reciba semejante humillación. ¡Esta vida es todo lo que me queda! – se explicó Marcio, casi disculpándose, y llamando al peli negro por primera vez por su nombre de pila. Luffy sonrió, y le retó a venir con los dedos ensangrentados de su mano derecha.

– ¡Hagamos eso sensei! – gritaron los dos oficiales de capa azul, alejándose de Franky y lanzando desde sus espadas un extraño fuego de color azulado, que se unió y fusionó al que estaba generando en su propia arma Marcio.

– El poder de todos, te derrotará Monkey D Luffy ¡Fuego de la Justicia! – dijo Marcio, mientras su mano y espada se rodeaban de un poderoso y extraño fuego azulado, del mismo color que el de los uniformes y banderas de la Marina. Luffy comprendió al instante, que no podía vencer contra ese poder. Pero no pensaba rendirse, ni retractarse de sus acciones. Continuó adelante, decidido a pelear hasta el final.

Los dos ataques, con todo el poder de sus dueños reunido, y su deseo de vencer, estaban a unos segundos de impactar.

Y los coprotagonistas vencedores de esa batalla, que habían observado la culminación de la pelea, comprendieron que Luffy no podría ganar solo.

– Luffy jamás querría ganar ayudado por más gente – comentó Zoro, cruzado de brazos y con una medio sonrisa en el rostro – Pero otra cosa, es que su rival sea el primero en usar el poder de sus compañeros – añadió, mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo a tres personas.

– Shambles – dijo Law, a lo lejos. Ya todo el lugar estaba cubierto por su Room, pero ahora, algo se trasladó de un punto a otro.

– Magnetonic – había dicho Kid a la vez.

– No permitiré que Luffy salga herido de eso. Rēza Rēza no mi, ¡Nakama Shield! – había gritado Altazor, con la palma de su mano extendida apuntando hacia el cuerpo de Luffy.

Y el brazo y puño de Monkey D Luffy, de pronto y con un sonido de zumbido, aparecieron ante Marcio gracias al poder de Law, aumentado de tamaño muchas veces por una enorme concentración magnética de metales, que crearon un enorme puño de metal, como si del Gear Third se tratara.

– Gomu gomu no ¡Super Nova Shoot! – gritó Luffy con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

El impacto de los dos ataques provocó una explosión azulada tremenda, y agrietó y hundió el suelo de la plaza. Trozos de metal salieron disparados como metralla en todas direcciones, obligando a casi todo el mundo a agacharse para esquivarlos, y el fuego de Marcio se dispersó, mientras su espada se rompía por el violento choque. El puño de Luffy, ya sin metales, y sin oposición, siguió su camino hasta impactar contra el estómago del oficial Marine. El impacto final de ese golpe, fue seco en comparación con la poderosa explosión que se había producido anteriormente, pero fue mucho más decisivo.

Cuando el humo se despejó, unos segundos más tarde, todos los presentes pudieron contemplar el resultado.

El cuerpo de Luffy, a excepción de su brazo, no había sufrido ni un solo daño por la tremenda explosión y la metralla. Un escudo azulado resquebrajado, generado por Altazor, le había protegido.

Sin embargo, su brazo, extendido más allá del cuerpo, no había sido protegido, y tenía varias quemaduras y trozos de metralla metálica clavados en él. Y el brazo, terminaba con el puño estrellado contra el estómago de Marcio, que permanecía de pie, inmóvil. Marcio, en cambio, tenía varias heridas producto de la explosión que pese a su haki no había podido evitar.

– Qué tremendo poder… Tú ganas… Monkey… D… Luffy – fue todo lo que Marcio pudo decir, mientras Luffy retiraba su puño. Marcio escupió mucha saliva, y cayó de rodillas. Intentó decir algo más, que solo Luffy pudo escuchar, para finalmente poner los ojos en blanco y caer al suelo inconsciente.

"Eres el digno nieto de Garp" fue todo lo que ese Marine había podido decir.

Luffy había ganado la pelea. Pero había ganado mucho más.

Había ganado algo tan importante como el respeto de un Marine de verdad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado la pelea, porque… ¡A mí sí! Bwahahahaha**

 **Y ahora, sin más, vamos con las reviews anónimas.**

 **:** **Muchas gracias! ¡Espero que te siga gustando, ya que seguirá aumentando en diferencias conforme la historia avance! ¡Muchas cosas conservarán la esencia de Oda sama, pero otras muchas cambiarán!**

 **Kirika : ****Gracias por tu SUPPPPEEEER review. La batalla ha llegado a su punto culmen, parece que ha acabado… ¿o tal vez no? MUAHAHAHAHA**

 **Quedan tres capítulos para el final del arco. O tal vez dos, todo depende de lo largos que los haga, pero seguramente sean tres. En abril, comenzaremos el breve pero intenso arco de IMPEL DOWN. Y en mayo-junio, comenzará Marine Ford.**

 **Seguramente Marine Ford ronde los 10 capítulos, y con eso, terminará la Saga de Marine Ford. Si todo va como quiero, y no me marco un Oda (sama) para finales de año comenzaremos la saga de Wano Kuni**

 **Un abrazo de Chopper a todos (copy-paste de Falkner sama) Y espero vuestras reviews!**


	25. S MF(I) El ataque de los Pacifistas

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Seguimos avanzando en la historia a toda máquina! Wow wow y simplemente wow! Ya tenemos 150 reviews solo puedo daros las gracias a todos… Karou sensei, Falkner sensei, Dnymp, Erza Scarlet, Luna, Kirika, Uyayun, Lilework, Alina, Joshag… y todos los demás. Muchas muchísimas gracias a todos, el apoyo es algo fundamental para motivarte a seguir escribiendo, y gracias a vosotros yo tengo toda la motivación que se puede tener**

 **ESin más que decir, os dejo con el inicio del fin de este primer arco de la saga de Marine Ford. Es un poco corto, pero por encima de todo quería actualizar cuanto antes, y la falta de tiempo me ha impedido avanzar en el fic. Parece que se acerca el final de la saga de Whole Cake, como os dije la otra vez, asique tengo que ir más rápido con el fic para poder adelantar a Oda sama y que no me joda mis SÚUUUPER originales ideas para Wano! Si mis cálculos no fallan, en agosto estaremos en Marine Ford, y en diciembre, comenzaremos Wano!**

* * *

 **.**

 **SAGA DE MARINE FORD**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 24**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ZAFIRO**

 **EL ATAQUE DE LOS PACIFISTAS**

 **.**

– Qué tremendo poder… Tú ganas… Monkey… D… Luffy – fue todo lo que Marcio pudo decir, mientras Luffy retiraba su puño. Marcio escupió mucha saliva, y cayó de rodillas. Intentó decir algo más, que solo Luffy pudo escuchar, para finalmente poner los ojos en blanco y caer al suelo inconsciente.

"Eres el digno nieto de Garp" fue todo lo que ese Marine había podido decir.

Luffy había ganado la pelea. Pero había ganado mucho más.

Había ganado algo tan importante como el respeto de un Marine de verdad.

Luffy se quedó en silencio después de procesar las palabras de Marcio. Eran unas palabras que en verdad le agradaban, de un tipo que le había demostrado ser distinto a la mayoría de los marines que se había cruzado en su viaje. Eso era algo que la agradaba bastante.

– Buen trabajo capitán – comentó Zoro, mientras se acercaba a él con una de sus katanas apoyada en su hombro – ¿Qué hacemos con él? – añadió como quien no quiere la cosa señalando a Marcio, mientras por el rabillo del ojo observaba a los dos suboficiales del capitán de la Marina, que parecían incapaces de reaccionar, totalmente shockeados por la inesperada derrota de su capitán y el enorme poder de Luffy.

– Nada, es un buen tipo. ¡Oeeee! ¿Oyeron? ¡Nos iremos sin más, asi que aquí les dejo a su capitán! – les gritó Luffy a los dos, que le lanzaron una mirada extrañada con gotas en la cabeza.

– No creo que vaya a ser tan sencillo Luffy – comentó Altazor, mientras se acercaba a él también. Los piratas Fire Tank se habían agrupado junto a Capone, pero Kid y Law se habían situado a unos diez pasos cada uno, formando un triángulo, en el cual se lanzaban miradas de recelo entre ellos y de curiosidad y recelo hacia Luffy. Pero éste no se dio cuenta, su atención estaba centrada en Zoro y Altazor.

– Gracias por la ayuda Alta. ¡Sin ti habría muerto! – comentó Luffy con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa.

– Pero no lo digas tan tranquilo... – murmuró Altazor con los brazos cómicamente caídos. Valoraba ya bastante a Luffy como para dejarle morir, y verle tomarse con esa calma la muerte era algo que le preocupaba y casi deprimía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tranquilo con su propia posibilidad de morir? – Además, ese ataque no te habría matado. Solo te habría quemado bastante – añadió el peli plateado mientras se quitaba unos mechones de pelo rebeldes del ojo izquierdo.

– Bueno, pues eso que me he ahorrado shishishishi – contestó Luffy mientras se rascaba distraídamente la nuca. Y entonces, por fin, reparó en los otros dos Super Nova – ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois? – preguntó el peli negro observándolos a ambos con cierta curiosidad. "Pero... no acaba de decir super nova shoot... en serio no sabe quiénes son... ahora se da cuenta..." fueron los pensamientos que se cruzaron por las mentes de Zoro y Altazor.

– Trafalgar D Water Law, Mugiwara ya – contestó el joven de la gorra blanca y negra, mientras se colgaba su katana al hombro, imitando el gesto de Zoro.

– Eustass Kid. El que muy pronto será el Rey de los Piratas – dijo de forma arrogante el pelirrojo. Luffy agachó la cabeza y su rostro quedó oculto por el sombrero, pero Zoro y Altazor sonrieron, sabiendo que esa afirmación era del todo imposible.

– Imposible... para empezar, yo seré el Rey de los Piratas. Y además, es un título que le queda grande a alguien tan salvaje como tú – dijo Law, provocando que Zoro y Altazor observaran soprendidos al capitán Super Nova... ¿Cuánta gente quería ser en esa plaza Rey de los Piratas? pensaron.

– ¿Quieres que te mate ahora mismo, Cirujano de la Muerte? – replicó Kid, mientras se dirigía paso a paso hacia Law, que simplemente frunció el ceño y agarró con más fuerza su katana.

– ¿Vosotros me ayudasteis con el ataque contra Marcio? – preguntó Luffy mientras alzaba la cabeza y miraba a ambos con una mirada seria.

– No te ayudé, ahora me debes una idiota – contestó Kid cruzado de brazos.

– No fue un gran esfuerzo para mí, y nos deshicimos de un enemigo potencialmente peligroso – repuso Law de forma lógica.

– Gracias, a los dos. A los tres – añadió mientras miraba de reojo a Altazor, que cabeceó secamente con la cabeza en reconocimiento – Pero... es imposible que el Rey de los Piratas seáis uno de vosotros – añadió Luffy mientras se ponía muy serio, y lanzaba una mirada totalmente retadora a ambos.

"Todos los que me han dicho que no podré ser el Rey de los Piratas... subestimándome... he acabado con ellos" pensó Kid, mientras se preparaba para atacar a Luffy.

– Porque el Rey de los Piratas... seré yo – añadió Monkey D Luffy, en una declaración cargada de potencia, y seguridad. No, no les estaba subestimando. Les estaba diciendo en ese lugar y momento, que él les superaría. Y lo estaba haciendo a la cara. Eso era algo que a ambos les hizo fruncir el ceño, pero al mismo tiempo le miraron con un nuevo respeto.

– Primero lo de Ennies Lobby, antes lo del Tenryuubito, y ahora esta declaración. Eres un tipo interesante. Pero no deberías prometer lo que no podrías cumplir – dijo Law. En ese momento, por un arco de la plaza entró un nuevo torrente de marines, y los tres capitanes los encararon, mientras Altazor y Zoro encaraban a los dos suboficiales de Marcio, que se habían situado desde hacía un rato entre los piratas y su capitán inconsciente.

– Ni de broma, eres todavía un crío. El Rey de los Piratas lo seré yo, el poderoso capitán Kid – dijo el pelirrojo, mientras usaba su akuma no mi para comenzar a cubrir su cuerpo con todas las armas de la plaza y formar una enorme armadura que le hacía parecer un pequeño titán. Él tenía decidido que sería el Rey de los Piratas, por su ambición y su tripulación... pero ese día había conocido a dos verdaderos rivales – ¡En el Nuevo Mundo os derrotaré y os demostraré por qué yo seré el Rey de los Piratas! – declaró.

– Podéis decir lo que queráis, pero os derrotaré a todos. Yo seré la persona más libre de los mares – anunció Luffy, mientras activaba su Gear Second.

Los tres capitanes se lanzaron sobre los marines, que nada podían hacer ante el arrollador empuje de tres usuarios de akuma no mi tan experimentados como ellos. En cuestión de unos minutos, todos quedaron en fuga, heridos o inconscientes. Luffy y los demás quedaron solos en la plaza, a excepción de Marcio, los Marines y agentes del Gobierno inconscientes o heridos, y los dos amigos y suboficiales de Marcio. Las tres tripulaciones se agruparon en la plaza, hablando tranquilamente, pensando que todo había acabado. La mayoría no prestaban mucha atención a los dos guardianes del inconsciente Marcio.

– Arigato Zoro – comentó Robin seductoramente, mientras pasaba junto a él por detrás. Zoro gruñó.

– Tskkk ¿Por qué dices eso ahora mujer? – quiso saber él – No hice nada por ti, solo derroté a tipos demasiado débiles para considerarlos un calentamiento – añadió a la defensiva. Robin le lanzó una mirada divertida.

– Yo no dije nada, Zoro. Solo te di las gracias – dijo ella sin perder la sonrisa cortés.

– Maldita mujer... – comenzó diciendo Zoro – De nada – murmuró finalmente mientras apretaba los dientes.

– ¡Agradécele más alto a mi Robin chwan bastardo cabeza de alga! – gritó Sanji, que parecía todavía lleno de energías, y pateó en la cabeza a Zoro, que gritó furioso, desenvainó sus katanas y empezó una pelea con el cocinero, mientras ambos se insultaban, como siempre.

– Son como niños – dijo uno de los subordinados de Law soltando un suspiro resignado.

– ¡Tú cállate! – le gritaron ambos con dientes de tiburón y sin interrumpir su pelea, provocando que éste se escondiera detrás de Bepo.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar pelea de niños a una pelea de hombres! ¡Eso no es Súuuuuper! – gritó Franky, y Bepo le soltó un capón el cabeza al pobre desdichado subordinado. Y el resto reafirmaron con secas cabezadas la declaración de Franky y el golpe de Bepo.

– Perdón – murmuró, con cómicas lagrimillas en los ojos, el pobre pirata.

– Mina ¿dónde está Nami? – preguntó de pronto Luffy, mirando a su alrededor. No la veía por ninguna parte. Ni a ella, ni a Usopp.

– Yo no la he visto desde que salió de la plaza con los niños, pero claro – comenzó a decir Brook.

– ¡Tú no tienes ojos asi que no puedes ver! – completó la frase Chopper muy ilusionado. Y el esqueleto se cayó de bruces.

– En serio... Chopper... deja de hacer eso... por favor – rogó Brook, derrumbado sobre el suelo de la plaza y con un aura de depresión sobre él.

– Luffy, estoy segura de que está bien. Pero si te quedas más tranquilo, iremos a buscarla en grupos de dos – intervino Robin, mirando a Luffy como quien confirma algo que lleva tiempo sospechando.

– Por muy bruja que sea... es imposible que la hayan vuelto a capturar – comentó Zoro secamente.

– Bueno, Mugiwaras. Despacito, muy despacito, poned las manos sobre la cabeza. Sin tonterías – dijo una voz a espaldas del grupo. Cuatro personas acababan de aparecer.

Luffy comprobó que sus súbitos temores eran ciertos. Los otros dos compañeros de Marcio, habían capturado, al parecer sin grandes dificultades, a Nami y Usopp. Los dos estaban atados con unas cadenas plateadas, situados entre ambos suboficiales, que se encontraban cubriendo a sus otros dos compañeros y a Marcio.

– Perdón Luffy – consiguió decir Usopp. No parecía herido, más bien parecía avergonzado.

– No sé como pudo pasar esto Luffy – dijo a su vez Nami incapaz de alzar la vista del suelo.

– Vuestro capitán no es un mal tipo, pero si tocáis a uno solo de mis nakamas, voy a patearos el culo – amenazó Luffy, muy serio, mientras daba un paso hacia ellos. Y luego miró a Nami, y algo en su expresión se alteró, sacándole un rictus de rabia – Especialmente si os atrevéis a tocarla a ella – y todos supieron que esa era una amenaza seria.

– La pelea ya ha terminado, vuestro capitán ha perdido, y sus tropas también – añadió Law, que para sorpresa de todos, se había acercado a los Mugiwara en un gesto de apoyo aparentemente gratuito.

– No compliquéis más las cosas... todavía no ha salido nadie herido de gravedad, ni tampoco a muerto nadie. Aún estamos a tiempo de parar – dijo también Altazor, que había medio desenvainado la espada, y estaba listo para ayudar a Luffy. A su lado, Zoro había hecho exactamente el mismo gesto con sus katanas, y su fría y decidida mirada, hizo que los dos suboficiales se estremecieran imperceptiblemente.

– Si dais un solo paso, o hacéis un gesto, acabamos con ellos... piratas – dijo el oficial musculoso, casi escupiendo la última palabra. Se había desecho de la capucha azul, y su pelo gris le caía en mechones desordenados por la frente. Tenía la cara cuadrara, cejas gruesas, y unos ojos negros duros y decididos. A su lado, el muchacho de unos veinte años y pelo azul, sonreía divertido, aparentemente con muchas ganas de pelear contra todos ellos. tenía rasgos semi felinos en la cara, como una especie de bigotes de gato, orejas semi puntiagudas, y la cara muy afilada. El pelo azul le caía por debajo de la capa, como indicando que su pelaje seguía por su espalda.

– No lo permitiré – fue la respuesta de Luffy, que apretó el puño aún más.

– Yo tampoco – contestó el oficial más grande y musculado, mientras colocaba su espada en la nuca de Usopp, que puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¡BASTA! – gritó alguien a espaldas de los cuatro. Los dos se giraron, y del mismo modo todos los piratas miraron hacia quien había hablado.

Se trataba de nada menos que de Marcio, que rechazando la ayuda de sus dos nakamas suboficiales, se sostenía en pie por pura fuerza de voluntad, pero las piernas le temblaban.

Piratas como Zoro, Law, Altazor y Luffy, entre otros, abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y admirados por el pundonor de ese bravo capitán de la Marina. A duras penas se mantenía consciente, sangraba por sus heridas, tenía quemaduras, y el impacto del puño de Luffy habría dejado a cualquiera inconsciente durante horas... pero sin embargo, él era capaz de recuperarse en unos minutos y volver a estar de pie, aunque por poco.

– Señor... ¿qué quiere decir? – preguntó el musculoso sin entender.

– Burgiundus, yo... no te acepté en mi equipo para que te dedicaras a hacer lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo – reprochó Marcio, señalando a Nami y a Usopp, de rodillas en el suelo, y luego lanzando ese mismo dedo hacia el tal Burgiundus, el oficial musculoso. Éste, asombrado, abrió primero la boca, con idea de replicar, para luego cerrarla y asentir secamente con la cabeza – Y lo mismo... va por ti, Yargoth – añadió, mientras daba otro paso y señalaba al joven peli azulado. éste se relamió los labios, y asintió, con una sonrisa divertida.

– Será mejor que les soltemos entonces – reconoció, para luego hacer desaparecer las cadenas que sujetaban a los dos Mugiwaras.

– Nos... marchamos. Con vuestro permiso... – dijo Marcio, mientras sus cuatro nakamas se agrupaban con él. Los dos oficiales que todavía no habían intervenido se quitaron las capuchas. Se trataban de una mujer de pelo violeta muy guapa y un hombre apuesto de pelo rubio corto. Marcio se apoyó en ambos, y Burgundius y Yargoth se quedaron cubriéndoles a los lados.

– Shishishishi, peleemos de nuevo, en otra ocasión, ossan – dijo Luffy, mucho más tranquilo, mientras saludaba con el brazo en alto. Marcio no pudo evitar sonreír levemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

– Si tan solo hubiera más piratas como tú, y tus nakamas... entonces, nosotros no seríamos necesarios – fue la misteriosa frase de despedida de Marcio. A continuación, usando el Soru y el Gepo, los cinco se largaron de la plaza, sin ni siquiera preocuparse por el Tenryuubito, que seguía inconsciente en una esquina de la misma, olvidado por todos.

– ¿Señor, que hacemos con los heridos? – preguntó la mujer.

– Regresaremos al barco, y... avisaremos a los demás. Cuando nos hayamos reagrupado, y tengamos medicamentos... y camillas... suficientes, volveremos a la plaza – explicó Marcio mientras jadeaba por el simple esfuerzo de hablar. Unos segundos más tarde, los cuatro se dieron cuenta de que había quedado nuevamente inconsciente.

– Así se hará, querido capitán – contestaron en voz baja los cuatro mientras esbozaban pequeñas sonrisas tristes por la derrota de su nakama y capitán, pero al mismo tiempo, alegres por tener a alguien así como su superior.

.

Marco paseaba por las playas de la Isla Gyojin, mientras los demás Comandantes de Sirohige organizaban el re aprovisionamiento de la enorme flota combinada del Yonkou. El propio Rey Neptuno había salido a recibirles, y centenares de sus soldados tenían ya todo preparado, pues algunos aliados de Sirohige se habían adelantado días antes para avisar de que iban a ir allí, y de lo que iban a hacer.

Había sido un descenso accidentado, pero los monstruos del fondo del mar no habían podido hacer frente al poder de toda la flota y pronto habían salido huyendo. El viejo había sido especialmente efectivo, ya que su akuma no mi funcionaba perfectamente dentro del agua.

Marco se acercó finalmente hacia el lugar donde los dos debatían sobre los próximos pasos a seguir por la flota

– ¿Asique Jinbe kun sigue desaparecido? – preguntó Sirohige al Rey Neptuno. Éste negó con la cabeza, y soltó un suspiro resignado.

– Por lo poco que sabemos, la Marina lo tiene retenido, pese a ser un Shichibukai. Creemos... que es porque se negó a luchar contra ti, Edward – explicó Neptuno. Marco apretó los dientes con rabia: conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo al maestro del kárate gyojin, Jinbe, y se llevaba muy bien con él. De hecho, eran amigos, y los Piratas del Sol, comandados por el Shichibukai, eran aliados de la flota de Sirohige. Pero sin saber el paradero capitán, ellos no se atrevían a ir a la batalla, y Sirohige les había prohibido pelear, para proteger a Jinbe de posibles represalias. Por eso, se habían limitado a protegerles y ayudarles en el viaje hacia la isla, y harían lo mismo en el trayecto que en unas horas comenzarían.

– Mmmmmpphhh... los mocosos de la Marina están siendo realmente molestos. Puede que nosotros, los Yonkou, les hayamos dejado actuar a sus anchas durante demasiado tiempo – comentó Sirohige, mientras se atusaba el blanco bigote.

– ¿Realmente crees que podéis ganar? – preguntó el Rey Neptuno. Le preocupaba su amigo, pero también el futuro de su país. Y es que la isla estaba bajo la protección del Yonkou. Si a él le pasaba algo, otros podrían intentar tomar ese enclave estratégico por la fuerza, y mucha gente moriría.

– No lo sé. No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos, Neptuno – explicó Sirohige, después de un corto silencio – Pero lo que si te puedo asegurar, es que a la Marina no se le volverá a capturar a uno de mis hijos nunca más. Esos bastardos van a saber lo que puede hacer este viejo – fueron las declaraciones del considerado hombre más fuerte del mundo, que además de decir eso, añadió unas palabras finales.

"Los idiotas de la Marina todavía no saben lo que es mi furia"

.

De regreso en la Isla Zafiro, Luffy fue el primero en llegar junto a Usopp y Nami. Ayudó a Usopp a ponerse en pie sin muchos miramientos, y luego para sorpesa de muchos, ayudó a Nami a ponerse de pie de forma gentil. Incluso Nami se sorprendió.

– ¿Nami estás bien? – quiso saber Luffy. Ésta asintió, para luego regalarle una sonrisa. Luffy asintió, y volvió a ser el idiota que todos conocían al poner una gran sonrisa llena de dientes blancos y reírse como siempre.

– La verdad es que no sé muy bien cómo nos capturaron – comentó Usopp, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

– Eso no es de hombres, Usopp. ¡Debiste haberles pateado AU! – comentó Franky haciendo toda clase de poses.

– ¡Maldito seas Usopp, pusiste en peligro a mi Nami swan! – dijo Sanji furioso, mientras avanzaba hacia él. Usopp, asustado, se escondió detrás de Zoro, que chascó la lengua molesto.

– No me gusta que te escondas detrás de mí, pero menos aún me gusta la cara, pervertido payaso. Desaparece – dijo Zoro. Usopp alzó los pulgares, en gesto de victoria, pero Zoro le golpeó en la cabeza y le estampó contra el suelo – No te ibas a librar por intentar usarme Usopp – añadió, mientras sonreía con un poco de crueldad.

– Shishishishi – se reía Luffy muy divertido.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

De pronto, casi todos los Mugiwara, y todos los subordinados de Kid y Law rodaron por el suelo e incluso salieron volando por el violento impacto de una misteriosa fuerza, que desgarró el suelo de la plaza, lanzando nubes de rocas y polvo en todas direcciones. Algunos, consiguieron mantenerse en pie, pero fueron arrastrados por la onda expansiva en cualquier caso.

– ¡Luffy! – gritó Nami, mientras le extendía su mano. Luffy alargó el brazo y la agarró con fuerza, para luego encojerlo y estrecharla contra su cuerpo, en un gesto inconscientemente protector. Nami tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada, el ruido, el polvo y las esquirlas de roca la tenían asustada y bloqueada.

– ¡EXTENDED SHIELD! – gritó la voz de Altazor, desde algún punto, y una pantalla azul de gran tamaño detuvo el empuje del viento provocando por tan tremendo impacto – ¿¡Estáis bien!? – gritó de nuevo el peli plateado, para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo.

– Mujer, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Zoro con voz seria, mientras soltaba de su agarre a la peli negra. La había agarrado al sentir el impacto de una fuerza tremenda, y gracias a eso había evitado que saliera volando o rodando por el suelo. Robin descruzó sus brazos, e hizo desaparecer los brazos fleur con los que se habían sujetado.

– Sí... gracias Zoro – logró decir ella, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, y no precisamente por la cercanía del peli verde. Más bien era por la súbita explosión, que les había cogido a todos por sorpresa.

– ¿Que ha pasado? – quiso saber Franky, que había logrado aguantar sin ser muy arrastrado por el suelo. Los demás Mugiwara se habían sujetado a sus hombros, y gracias a eso no habían salido volando más por los aires.

– Esto solo puede ser una cosa... – dijo Luffy, mientras activaba su Gear Second.

– Enemigos – confirmó Sanji, mientras saltaba al aire y de tres potentes patadas despejaba los restos de humo que ocultaban la presencia de los atacantes.

Al ver lo que tenían delante, todos los piratas de la plaza tragaron saliva, totalmente aterrorizados la mayoría, y algunos, los más valientes, como mínimo un poco asustados.

– Las armas humanas de la Marina... – murmuró Law, mientras comenzaba a contar lentamente, mientras se ponía en pie con cierto esfuerzo. Uno, dos tres...

– No puede ser... estos son los Pacifistas de los que oí hablar – gruñó Capone, al que se le había caído el puro de la boca. Cuatro, cinco...

– Seis. Han traído a seis de esas malditas cosas, ¿quién había planeado todo esto? – susurró Altazor, mientras desenvainaba sus dos espadas y se preparaba para atacar.

– Imposible... ¿cómo puede haber seis Kumas? – murmuró Zoro, y el dolor de las heridas sufridas en Thriller Bark regresó con fuerza. Robin se dio cuenta, al verle doblarse sobre sí mismo mientras apretaba los dientes, y le sujetó con firmeza del cuerpo. Y por una vez, Zoro no la rechazó, ni dijo nada.

– Es imposible. Deben ser las máquinas de las que ese Shichibukai habló. Los PX – explicó Robin intentando tranquilizarle a él, y a todos.

– ¿Son Cyborgs? – preguntó Franky.

– Son robots, Mugiwaras. Pero no son poca cosa... cada uno de ellos, tiene la fuerza suficiente para acabar con tripulaciones enteras – explicó Law, mientras alargaba su mano para crear un room que cubriera el máximo espacio posible.

– Luffy... tú no luchaste contra Kuma. Si son tan fuertes como él... tenemos un problema – explicó Nami, muerta de miedo. Por toda respuesta, Luffy la puso su sombrero en la cabeza.

– Cuídalo por mí – murmuró él, mientras la dirigía una rápida mirada – ¿Es simple no? Esas cosas son enemigos, y son robotos ¿no? ¡Somos más que ellos! ¡Somos un montón de piratas, y cuatro capitanes maldita sea! ¡Vamos a patearles el culo! – gritó Luffy a todo el mundo en la plaza, y luego se preparó para atacar – Alta, Zoro, Sanji... no os contengaís. Id con todo – añadió el capitán.

La batalla contra los seis Pacifistas, estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo MUAHAHAHAHA**

 **Me encanta dejar las cosas justo en el mejor momento**

 **Y ahora, vamos con las reviews anónimas**

 **Kirika: muchas gracias! A mí también me encantó crear esa escena, aquí tienes la continuación. El próximo es más fácil de imaginar, pero todavía quedan sorpresas!**

 **Guest: muchas gracias, me alegro que te gustaran las peleas!**

 **Uyayun: Gracias! La espera ha terminado, aquí tienes el siguiente jejeje**

 **Guest "wow" Sugoi!**

 **Gracias a todos! Espero como siempre vuestras reviews!**


	26. S MF(I) La batalla contra los Pacifistas

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Con tanto apoyo quien se negaría a avanzar rápido en su propia historia? Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, cargado de acción, y como no, problemas. Capítulo de mucha acción, y uno de los últimos capítulos antes del final del arco de la Isla Zafiro. Este mes, partiremos rumbo hacia Impel Down**

 **Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo. Volé con la actualización, bien se merecería unas cuantas reviews no? Vamos a por las 200!**

* * *

 **.**

 **SAGA DE MARINE FORD**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 25**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ZAFIRO**

 **LA BATALLA CONTRA LOS PACIFISTAS**

 **.**

– Cuídalo por mí – murmuró Luffy al entregarle su sombrero a Nami, mientras la dirigía una rápida mirada. Los Pacifistas los observaban, con sus fríos ojos sin alma, mientras aguardaban el movimiento de sus seguras presas para responder. Luffy, inspiró con fuerza, y se dirigió a todos los piratas de la plaza. A las cuatro tripulaciones – ¿Es simple no? Esas cosas son enemigos, y son robots ¿no? ¡Somos más que ellos! ¡Somos un montón de piratas, y cuatro capitanes maldita sea! ¡Vamos a patearles el culo! – gritó Luffy a todo el mundo en la plaza, y luego se preparó para atacar – Alta, Zoro, Sanji... no os contengáis. Id con todo – añadió el capitán.

– Me parece bien – comentó Sanji mientras prendía fuego a uno de sus cigarros.

– No pensaba contenerme – contestó Altazor con una medio sonrisa.

– A la orden – dijo Zoro, mientras se soltaba de Robin con suavidad pero firmeza. El dolor de las heridas había remitido, claramente, esos Pacifistas no eran Kuma. No había por qué tener miedo, no más del que se podía tener en una situación tan complicada.

La batalla contra los seis Pacifistas, acababa de comenzar.

– Mina, esos robots parecen fuertes, pero podremos con ellos – dijo Luffy.

– Son Pacifistas, Mugiwara ya. Un invento de los científicos de la Marina, puede que del mismo Vegapunk. Son prácticamente irrompibles, veloces, pese a su tamaño y tienen un poder de ataque enorme – explicó Law. Ante la mirada de los Mugiwara, se vio obligado a añadir algo, mientras suspiraba molesto – Vi a uno de ellos hace poco, en una isla cercana. Uno solo de ellos, acabó con un barco entero de piratas, incluido su capitán, con una recompensa de 60 millones.

– ¡Qué miedo! – gritaron Usopp, y Chopper, abrazados el uno al otro.

– Cualquier miembro del Cipher Pol Aigis 0 es más fuerte que un Pacifista. De hecho, Chacal era más fuerte que varios de ellos juntos, os lo puedo asegurar – intervino Altazor, intentando insuflar ánimos en sus nakamas. Y ciertamente lo logró, porque todos recordaban lo fuertes que habían sido esos tipos.

– Monkey D Luffy... identificado. Altazor D Solaris... identificado. Piratas con recompensas de más de 100 millones... identificados. Resto de objetivos, identificados. ELIMINACIÓN PRIORITARIA – dijeron los Pacifistas, con voces metálicas y robóticas, y adoptaron poses de combate.

– Intentad golpearles en las zonas donde hay junturas entre las placas de metal – dijo Franky, que adoptó también una pose de pelea – De robots y cosas de metal, algo sé – añadió mientras sonreía.

– ¿Altazor, Zoro, podéis encargaros de uno de ellos? – preguntó Luffy, sin apartar su vista de los gigantes de metal.

– ¿Para nosotros solos? – contestó Zoro con una sonrisa desafiante. Luffy se rió.

– Por esta vez – dijo.

– Eso es muy generoso por tu parte – dijo Zoro con el ceño fruncido, sospechando que no podía ser todo tan bonito.

– Sí, pero me debes una asi que en Impel Down yo seré el que pelee con los sujetos más fuertes – contestó Luffy infantilmente mientras se reía con fuerza e inflaba las mejillas.

– Algún día lo mato... – murmuró Zoro frustrado. Altazor le puso una mano en el hombro.

– Tú y yo acabaremos rápido con uno de ellos – dijo el peli plateado – Sé que me podría encargar de uno, pero el problema es que hay seis, tendremos entre todos que mantener distraído a uno, pelear contra dos, y las otras tripulaciones encargarse de otros tres – añadió. Zoro sonrió, y asintió.

– Sé por qué Luffy hace esto. El resto no tienen la resistencia que yo tengo, y para acabar con uno de ellos tenemos que estar todos juntos – dijo Zoro. Sobre todo, ahora que se notaba casi totalmente recuperado de las heridas sufridas en Thriller Bark, volvía a sentirse en plena forma, y sabía que al no haber muerto por el ataque de Kuma, ahora era más fuerte.

– Yo llevo más años en el mar, es normal que sea más fuerte que vosotros... pero el metal del que están hechos es muy resistente. No será fácil. Si alguien puede aguantar en una pelea de resistencia, y al mismo tiempo destruirlo, somos nosotros, y Luffy. Los equipos están bien emparejados, hasta que no dominéis el Haki no podréis hacer frente en solitario a esta clase de monstruos – contestó Altazor, y ambos se prepararon para pelear.

– ¡Hagámoslo, mina! ¡Dadles con todo! – gritó Luffy, y todos los Mugiwara se prepararon para pelear.

Kid y Killer, ya medianamente recuperado, se lanzaron al ataque hacia los Pacifistas, seguidos de los suyos. Desde la distancia, Capone y sus hombres fueron más cautos y prepararon todo su arsenal de armas.

El más rápido en actuar, no obstante, fue Law, que ya había creado un amplio espacio que abarcaba casi toda la plaza.

– Shambles– dijo el Cirujano de la Muerte, y tres Pacifistas desaparecieron de los lugares donde se encontraban, para reaparecer, cada uno de ellos, junto a una de las tripulaciones, incluyendo uno de ellos en la de Law. Bepo saltó sobre el Pacifista y fue el primero en asentar un golpe al rostro, aunque no pareció hacerle nada.

– Qué habilidad más curiosa – comentó Franky, y los Mugiwara, liderados por Luffy, se abalanzaron sobre el Pacifista que tenían que enfrentar, mientras que sobre el tercero se lanzaron Zoro y Altazor.

 **.**

 **Nota del autor: Tema recomendado: "One Piece Soundtrack- FIGHT" (duración 1:34)**

 **.**

– ¡Strrrrong Right! – gritó Franky, mientras con su puño derecho golpeaba a uno de los Pacifistas en la cara. Éste intentó atrapar a Franky con sus brazos, pero el carpintero fue más rápido y saltó hacia atrás.

– Treinta fleur ¡Clutch!– atacó Robin, doblando hacia atrás uno de los brazos del Pacifista, para facilitar el ataque a sus compañeros.

– ¡Firebird Star! Boshi – Usopp había usado el mismo ataque que usó para quemar la bandera del Gobierno Mundial en Ennies Lobby. EL golpe lo alcanzó de lleno, envolviéndolo en una nube de fuego.

– Thunder Ball tempo – atacó Nami, y un grupo de rayos cayó sobre el Pacifista, que quedó envuelto en una nube de humo y fuego. Éste agitó el brazo, apagando las llamas, y dio un paso hacia el frente.

– ¡Yohohoho! – rió Brook mientras saltaba con su estoque por delante sobre el robot, y a toda velocidad, le asaeteó en todos los puntos que pudo. Por encima de él, Sanji había saltado y estaba girando su pierna en el aire a toda velocidad.

– Diable Jambe... ¡Collier Strike! – gritó, golpeando al Pacifista en el cuello y logrando que diera un paso hacia atrás, y se le arquearan las piernas...

– Gomu gomu no ¡Gatling! – gritó Luffy, saltando al frente y lanzando muchísimos puñetazos contra todo el cuerpo del Pacifista a toda velocidad. Los tremendos puñetazos, combinados con todos los demás ataques, lograron derribar al Pacifista, que levantó una nube de polvo al estrellarse de espaldas contra el suelo.

– Es durísimo – dijeron a la vez Franky y Sanji, mientras se masajeaban las partes de su cuerpo con las que le habían golpeado. Luffy no dijo nada, pero pensaba igual.

.

En el centro de la plaza, la tripulación de Law peleaba contra uno de los Pacifistas, que tampoco respondía con todo a los golpes que les lanzaban. Killer y Kid, hacían lo mismo con otro. Y Capone y los suyos se habían cubierto en los soportales y edificios que rodeaban la plaza, y desde allí tiroteaban a otro de los Pacifistas, mientras este avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos. La plaza era muy grande, y gracias a eso los Pacifistas se alejaban unos de otros, pero a todos les preocupaba que no respondieran con todo a los ataques de los piratas. ¿A qué estaban esperando? Además, por si eso fuera poco, uno de los tres Pacifistas que debía atacar a los Mugiwara había retrocedido, mirando hacia el cielo, y se limitaba a permanecer allí, detenido y sin hacer nada.

– ¡Rēzā rēzā no mi Mekakushi hari! – (Rayo Cegador) Altazor usó una de sus manos para lanzar un rayo láser de color morado al rostro del Pacifista, cegándolo, y con la espada en su otra mano, se abalanzó contra él.

– Santouryuu ¡Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou!– (Estilo de Tres espadas, cañón de 108 libras) gritó Zoro, que había saltado a la vez que él. Cada uno atacaba por un lado. Las espadas de Zoro giraron en el aire y un rayo brotó de ellas, golpeando de lleno el torso al Pacifista, que dio varios pasos hacia atrás

– Ittouryuu ¡Senkō! – (Estilo de Una espada, Corte Perforante) atacó Altazor, y pasó a toda velocidad junto al Pacifista lanzando un único tajo con su espada imbuida de haki plateado. El Pacifista, golpeado de lleno por los dos ataques, dio varios pasos hacia atrás, pero aguantó en pie, aunque del costado donde le había golpeado Altazor le salía algo de humo – Como imaginé, el haki sí les hace daño.

Sin darle un respiro, Zoro y Altazor volvieron a atacar, pero el Pacifista saltó hacia arriba y esquivó los dos ataques. Luego cayó a tierra, provocando una violenta onda de choque por su impacto que los empujó hacia atrás, aunque ambos clavaron sus espadas en el suelo, logrando detenerse.

.

El Pacifista que Luffy y los demás habían derribado, se puso en pie lenta pero inexorablemente. Salía humo de algunas zonas de su cuerpo, y se le notaba que tenía algunas leves abolladuras y quemazones, pero nada parecía indicar que sus ataques le hubieran causado más que un leve daño.

– Pacifistaaaaas... anulad vuestros códigos de actuación en zonas de población civil. Tenéis permisoooooo para entrar en Modo Matanza, sin importar los dañoooos colaterales – dijo de pronto una voz, que salía de un altavoz del Pacifista que apuntaba hacia el cielo cubierto de nubes. Altazor y todos los Mugiwaras se pusieron blancos, incapaces de no reconocer esa maldita voz.

– Otra vez él... – siseó Altazor, con sus ojos y voz rezumando rabia.

De repente, los ojos de los cinco pacifistas pasaron del blanco, al rojo.

.

* * *

 **En algún lugar del mar, a muchas horas de viaje de la Isla Zafiro.**

El Almirante de la Marina Kizaru Borsalino cortó la comunicación de un pequeño den den mushi que llevaba consigo, y lo guardó en un bolsillo.

– En unoooos minutos mi rastreador tendrá la posición exacta donde se encuentran todos ellos – dijo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa divertida.

– Tenías razón viejo – dijo Sentomaru, sentado en la cubierta de ese rapidísimo barco en el que Borsalino, él mismo, y un selecto grupo de Marines de élite viajaban rumbo hacia la Isla Zafiro.

– La mayoríaaa de la gente es demasiado estúpida, o buena, para predecir lo que sus enemigos harán... el miedo les puede, y dan por sentadoooo que lo peor nunca ocurriráaaa Sentomaru kun – explicó Borsalino, sin perder su sonrisa – Da igual lo precavidos que sean, toooodo el mundo comete errores... si puedes aprovecharlos, el resto es cosa hecha. Imaginé que Altazor kun iríiiia a la Isla Zafiro, pero podía no haber sido así. Aunque hubiera idoooo, no me habría sido fáaacil encontrarle... ¿ne? Pero su nuevo amiguitoooo, Monkey D Luffy, es de esa clase de personas idiotas que hacen todo lo posible por proteger a los demás, sin pensaaar en las consecuencias.

"Por eso enviéee al Tenryuubito a ese lugar, con un falso mensaje de que encontraríaaaaa cosas increíbles allí. En un nido de piratas como es ese lugaaar, habría sido cuestión de tiempo que el Tenryuubito hiciiera alguna de sus estupideces, y si Monkey D Luffy lo veía, no se habría quedado de brazos cruzados. Y por eso mismo asigné la misión a Marciooo, sabía que él nos daría tiempo, es de esa clase de idiotas que pelean dándolo todo, y que cumplen las órdenes de sus superiores sin rechistar, y sin hablar más de la cueeeeenta, incluso aunque no las entiendan...

– Y ahora has soltado a los Pacifistas que ocultaste en el gran barco que iba a trasladar al Noble Mundial y les has ordenado usar todo su poder – comprendió Sentomaru – De todos modos, dejaste muchas cosas al azar y la suerte, viejo. Podían no haber ido allí, o el pirata Monkey D Luffy podría no haber visto al Noble Mundial haciendo de las suyas, no habría habido ataque, y no hubieran delatado su posición – replicó Sentomaru, intentando encontrar una falla en el plan de su mentor.

– Sentomaru kun, la suerte, favorece a los poderosos siempre. Me limité a confiar en que todo saliera bien... y así fue. Si algoooo hubiera salido mal, simplemente los habría matado a todos en Impel Down, o en Marineford, ya que sin duda irán allí a intentar rescatar al sangre maldita de Hikken Ace... ¿no crees? Los Pacifistas son el toque final de mi plan, ya que uno de ellos está enviando a eeeeeste rastreador – y sacó del bolsillo un extraño radar – La posición exacta, al milímetro, de donde se encuentraaaan todos nuestros queridos amigos. Incluso para mí, sería complicadooo con lo lejos que estamos el acertar y aterrizar a la velocidaaad de la luz en la isla... ¿ne? Podría caer al mar... y eso sería muy maloo ¿sería aterraaaador verdad?

"Dentro de unos minutos, podré saltar hacia allá... y esta vez... no fallaré"

.

* * *

 **De regreso en la plaza central de la Isla Zafiro**

 **.**

 **Nota del autor: Tema recomendado "O** **ne Piece OST - I will beat you Extended Version" (duración 5:36)**

 **.**

– Altazor tenía razón – murmuró Robin, al recordar su conversación con el peli plateado. Ese maldito Almirante no iba a parar hasta verlos muertos a todos. Pero ninguno tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso, ya que de repente, los Pacifistas comenzaron a abrir sus bocas e hicieron brotar rayos explosivos amarillos que provocaron explosiones por toda la plaza. Los Mugiwara pudieron esquivar el que les lanzó el PX contra el que peleaban, pero por detrás de ellos otro Pacifista, que había disparado al grupo de Law y fallado, les alcanzó con su explosión. Estaba a punto de alcanzar a la mayoría de ellos.

Chopper en su forma Heavy Point y Franky saltaron para proteger a sus nakamas.

– Heavy Point – dijo Chopper, poniendo los brazos por delante.

– ¡Hosi Shield! – gritó Franky, interponiendo sus brazos juntos formando un escudo redondo.

Entre los dos, bloquearon la explosión,

– ¡Chopper! ¡Franky! – gritó Luffy preocupado.

– ¡Estamos bien, ocúpate de ese Pacifista! – le gritaron los dos, y es que el Pacifista había comenzado a correr a gran velocidad, y se abalanzaba sobre Luffy. No le daría tiempo a responder al golpe, iba a darle de lleno.

.

El equipo de Law también sufrió las consecuencias de la súbita anulación de los controles de contención de los Pacifistas. Ahora luchaban mientras se alejaban de la plaza, ya que Law pensaba que sería más inteligente pelear en calles más estrechas desde la que trasladar a sus nakamas con sus Room para atacar por la espalda al robot, y sobre todo, poder protegerse de las explosiones. Pero el Pacifista cambiaba de rumbo una y otra vez para manterse cerca de la plaza, y a duras penas conseguían hacerle salir, y él destruía un edificio y volvía a entrar, lo que les hacía tener que regresar a la plaza.

– Es como si algo les hubiera ordenado manterse a todos juntos – pensaba en voz alta Law, al que no le gustaba nada la voz que había escuchado antes – Shambles – dijo, e hizo caer unas grandes rocas sobre el Pacifista, que se deshizo con facilidad de las mismas tras unos esfuerzos. Entonces, el Pacifista le observó, y le lanzó varios rayos que se perdieron entre las nubes que cubrían el cielo, porque Law había utilizado su habilidad para reaparecer en otro tejado.

– ¡Capitán deberíamos retirarnos! – gritó uno de sus tripulantes, que tenía un brazo herido. Por toda respuesta, Law usó su poder para curar la herida de su nakama, y luego le miró con una expresión neutra.

– No. No pienso retirarme ante una de las Armas Humanas. Si no podemos con algo así, ¿como podríamos ir al Nuevo Mundo? – le sermoneó. Todos sus nakamas que estaban cerca escucharon esas palabras, y un nuevo valor creció en ellos, preparándose para el siguiente asalto.

El problema era, que por mucho que atacaban al Pacifista, éste era demasiado resistente, y a duras penas le hacían unos leves daños.

.

Capone y los suyos habían elegido una mala estrategia. Ahora, en fuego a distancia, tenían todas las de perder. Un tercio de los piratas Fire Tank habían sido derrotados, y yacían heridos e inconscientes en los edificios derrumbados. Ahora Capone debía verse obligado a cambiar de estrategia. Usando la fortaleza que era su cuerpo, refugió al resto, y creó unas grandes orugas para desplazarse por los edificios que bordeaban la plaza a toda velocidad. Sus tripulantes, desde el interior de su cuerpo, comenzaron a usar de forma continua los cañones que ocultaba el pirata gánster, consiguiendo mantener ocupado al Pacifista, y en ocasiones, incluso hacerle algo de daño.

Por el momento, la pelea a distancia seguía.

.

Kid y Killer estaban peleando bien contra el PX, al menos, hasta que sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Cuando eso ocurrió, la situación dio un giro inesperado, y Kid fue herido en un brazo por un rayo láser, que iba a alcanzar a Killer, pero éste se había interpuesto para protegerlo. Los dos se refugiaron en un cráter del terreno, mientras el resto de sus nakamas seguía atacando, aunque eran derribados uno tras otro por el robot.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – se quejó Killer. Se le notaba furioso aunque su rostro no podía verse por su careta.

– Maldita sea idiota, no repliques mis decisiones arrgggghhh – fue la respuesta de Killer, que se levantó furioso, y usando su poder arrancó los dos cañones de los tanques contra los que habían peleado hacía no mucho tiempo. Los dos cañones se acoplaron a sus hombros. Ya de paso, metió dentro las balas de cañón que habían quedado dispersas por el interior de ambos vehículos destrozados – Te vas a cagar – murmuró Killer, mientras comenzaba a fusionar las balas que había agrupado, con la idea de crear dos grandes misiles.

El Pacifista, por toda respuesta, corrió hacia él, aunque fue detenido por varios tripulantes y por Killer.

– ¡Aguantaremos hasta que estés listo capitán! – gritaron. El Pacifista, de varios golpes, mandó a todos a volar, a excepción de a Killer, que consiguió solamente ser arrastrado por el suelo.

.

Por su parte, Altazor y Zoro peleaban con el otro Pacifista, muy cerca del lugar donde peleaban Luffy y los demás. Altazor, que gracias a su experiencia y control del Haki podía mantener un cierto control de la situación, estaba atento a las dos peleas, para proteger a sus nakamas a la vez que peleaba contra el Pacifista que le habían asignado.

Zoro se inclinó hacia abajo, adoptando la pose de una pantera, y después se lanzó al ataque dando un gran salto, y girando sobre sí mismo mientras se encontraba en el aire.

– Hyou Kin Dama – (Bola del Kin de la pantera) dijo Zoro, enarbolando sus tres katanas, y el Pacifista tuvo que interponer sus brazos para parar el violento triple corte de Zoro. Aun así, se llevó unos ligeros cortes en el brazo que dejaron al descubierto partes metálicas debajo de la falsa piel.

– Rēza Rēza no mi Yoake no akarui hikari – (Láser Láser no mi, Luces brillantes del alba) dijo Altazor, saltando por encima de Zoro con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho, que retrocedió en sincronía al verle por el rabillo del ojo, y haciendo brotar unas brillantes bolas azules entre sus manos, de las que salieron rayos láser blancos que impactaban contra los brazos del Pacifista, provocando explosiones continuas. Altazor no detuvo el ataque, e incluso lo aumentó de intensidad, pero el Pacifista tampoco se iba a quedar sin hacer nada. Localizando al peli plateado con su rostro, cargó en su boca varios rayos y se los lanzó, pero Altazor, usando la observación, dobló el cuerpo en el aire esquivando los cuatro rayos, que explotaron en las alturas.

Zoro aprovechó la distracción del Pacifista, para volver a atacarle, cortando a toda velocidad su cuerpo donde se ponía al alcance. No logró causarle daños apenas, pero el Pacifista tuvo que bajar la cabeza, mirarle, y golpear el suelo levantando una nube de polvo y rocas que mandaron rodando por los suelos al peli verde.

– ¿Le distraje lo suficiente? – preguntó a su compañero, que ya no se encontraba en el mismo sitio que hacía unos segundos.

– Ittouryuu... Rangingu no Taka – (Estilo de una Espada, Estocada del Halcón) atacó Altazor, cayendo de los cielos a toda velocidad con una de sus dos espadas por delante, pegada al cuerpo. De un golpe limpio cargado de Haki de Armadura, destrozó el antebrazo que el PX había interpuesto, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos metálicos y de mecanismos que cayeron por el suelo – Gracias por crear una abertura Zoro – dijo Altazor, mientras salía del humo enarbolando su espada con un brillo letal en la mirada.

– Asique esto es lo que te permite controlar el Haki... – murmuró Zoro. Claramente, necesitaban aprender a controlar ese poder cuanto antes, la diferencia de no hacerlo bien podría suponer la derrota de los Mugiwara en el Nuevo Mundo.

– Lo dominaréis, tenlo por seguro, especialmente tú, Sanji y el capitán... pero por ahora, vamos a acabar el trabajo – contestó Altazor, alentándolo y totalmente convencido de que esos tres concretamente eran monstruosamente hábiles y capaces de dominar cualquier técnica que se propusieran. Luego, se giró sobre sus talones, ya que el Pacifista se había recuperado, aunque su cuerpo traqueteaba de forma extraña y sufría cortocircuitos. Todavía tenían que rematarlo.

.

El Pacifista estaba a punto de golpear a Luffy...

– Ochenta Fleur: Cuatro Mano Hold – dijo Robin a tiempo, con el miedo pintado en su mirada. Cuatro brazos de gran tamaño se formaron en torno al Pacifista, y lo aprisionaron, logrando así contenerlo por unos segundos. Los segundos necesarios para que Luffy se girara a tiempo, y pudiera prepararse para responder al ataque del robot.

El Pacifista lanzó un puñetazo contra Luffy, tras deshacerse con un esfuerzo de los brazos fleur de Robin, y éste respondió insuflando aire en su puño.

– Gomu gomu no ¡Gigant Pistol! – gritó, mientras su brazo se volvía un brazo gigante, y detenía el golpe del Pacifista. Pero éste abrió la mano, mientras ambos forcejeaban, y le disparó un rayo que explotó de lleno. Luffy soltó un grito, y con su pierna lanzó una fortísima patada contra la pierna del Pacifista, desestabilizándolo y logrando que comenzara a caer – ¡Sanji ahora! – gritó el peli negro, y el rubio respondió al instante, ya repuesto de la explosión anterior.

– Maldita cosa, cae de una vez ¡Party Table Cuisse Shoot! – (Mesa de Fiesta Tiro Muslo) atacó Sanji contra la otra pierna desde abajo. Lanzó un montón de patadas, todas destinadas a desestabilizar la pierna del PX, para terminar saltando y lanzando una patada descendente mucho más fuerte contra el muslo de su enemigo, que se desestabilizó. La combinación de ambos nakamas provocó que se fuera contra el suelo de cara, golpeándose con estrépito.

– Yohohoho, es mi turno – dijo Brook, y se lanzó al ataque asaeteando la espalda y nuca del Pacifista. Uno de los ataques de la nuca provocó un ligero cortocircuito, y el Pacifista se puso en pie con rapidez y mayor violencia. Al parecer se habían activado unos mecanismos defensivos de emergencia al sufrir ese golpe – Eso le hizo daño, dadle con todo ahí – dijo Brook, mientras se dirigía hacia tierra. El Pacifista le apuntó con su mano, pero Franky ya repuesto pero con un hilo de sangre que le caía por la frente, apuntó con sus brazos juntos al brazo extendido del PX.

– ¡Coup de Vent! – atacó Franky, usando una pequeña parte de su cola, y el brazo del Pacifista se desvió, impactando el rayo contra unos tejados lejanos y destrozándolos en el acto.

– Atlas Suisei – (Cometa Atlas) disparó Usopp, lanzando un proyectil que se dividió en cuatro partes e impactó en el rostro del Pacifista, sin causarle daños, pero cegando sus sensores brevemente.

– Eso fue muy hábil, Franky, Usopp – reconoció Nami – Cuidado chicos, hay previsión de tormentas y vientos fuertes entorno al Pacifista – anunció Nami, y todos se fijaron entonces en la gran nube negra que la navegante había estado formando mientras peleaban – ¡Brook apartáte! – pidió ella mientras volteaba su clima tact.

– Yohohohoho, dame un segundo Nami saaaaan – rogó por su vida Brook, mientras aterrizaba en el suelo y sus piernas se convertían en un borrón no visible por su velocidad para alejarse a tiempo de allí – Gracias Franky – añadió mientras corría. Una nueva explosión de otro Pacifista, pues a la vez que ellos peleaban peleaban otras tres tripulaciones piratas y cuatro Pacifistas más, estuvo a punto de darles, pero un escudo hábilmente puesto por Altazor detrás de ellos bloqueó la explosión.

"Está atento también a lo que nos pase a nosotros" comprendió Luffy, mirando de reojo hacia donde peleaban el peli plateado y Zoro. Comprobó que el Pacifista tenía un brazo destruido, y que luchaba a la defensiva, con Zoro y Altazor claramente a punto de ganar, y sonrió con orgullo.

– ¡De nada señor esqueleto! – contestó Franky, con su pulgar levantado, haciendo volver a Luffy a la pelea que ellos estaban librando. No podía quedarse atrás de sus dos nakamas, por fuertes que fueran ambos combinados, o por mucho Haki que el nuevo tuviera... él era el capitán. Y una nueva motivación, surgió en su interior y le llevó a romper sus límites y superarse de nuevo.

– ¡Storm Tempo! – gritó Nami, y un vendaval y multitud de rayos cayeron sobre el Pacifista, cuyos sensores electromagnéticos quedaron cegados. El PX, después de la descarga cayó al suelo de lado, derribado por el viento tan fuerte que le golpeaba, hasta que la nube de tormenta se deshizo.

– ¡AU! ¡Aún no he terrrrrminado! – gritó Franky, reapareciendo en escena – ¡Fresh Fire! – y de su boca brotó un torrente de llamas que dirigió con precisión hacia la espalda del robot – Mi punto débil es la espalda – murmuró, para luego hacer su pose – ¡Sería una Súuuuuper coincidencia que fuera el mismo! – gritó.

El Pacifista, no sin cierto esfuerzo al parecer, volvió a ponerse en pie, para desesperación de todos. Le salía humo de la espalda, y se le habían quemado en ciertas zonas las ropas. Además, se escuchaban sonidos en su interior extraños, como si los mecanismos que lo movían estuvieran fallando un poco. Pero en cuanto se puso en pie, les lanzó varios rayos que tuvieron que esquivar. Uno de ellos golpeó a Brook de refilón, que salió disparado hasta estrellarse en la zona donde los piratas de Kid combatían con el otro Pacifista, mientras su capitán seguía cargando su ataque especial.

– ¡Gomu gomu no Jet Bazooka! – gritó Luffy, apareciendo de pronto delante del Pacifista en su Gear Second, y golpeando de lleno en el centro del cuerpo al robot, que dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Aprovechando el impulso comenzó a mover sus brazos a toda velocidad, como si de un Gatling se tratara, pero sin llegar a tocar al Pacifista, que se recuperaba del golpe pero aún no estaba listo para atacar – Gomu gomu no ¡Jet Cannon! – volvió a gritar, saltando hacia delante sin darle un respiro. Cuando gritó el Cannon, sus dos puños impactaron, provocando una fuerte explosión que estampó al Pacifista contra una pared de los edificios de la plaza, agrietándola por el golpe, y obligó a agarrarse a sus nakamas a lo que pudieran para no ser arrastrados por la onda de choque.

Luffy volvió a lanzarse al ataque, intercambiando con el Pacifista varios golpes seguidos muy fuertes, para asombro de todos sus nakamas.

– ¿Luffy se hizo más fuerte de golpe? – preguntó Robin sorprendida. En ese momento, el Pacifista fue derribado y cayó dentro de uno de los edificios, que se vino abajo con estrépito, y Luffy saltó hacia atrás, mientras de su cuerpo salía una enorme cantidad de vapor rojizo-rosado.

– No es eso Robin chwan – comprendió Sanji, mientras daba una calada a su cigarro – El idiota de goma del capitán lo está dando todo. Está golpeando al Pacifista con absolutamente todo lo que tiene en cada golpe.

"Pero eso también hará que se canse antes" pensó el rubio, y se preparó para volver a atacar en cuanto notara que su capitán necesitaba ayuda.

– Yohohoho, si me disculpan volveré con los míos – se rió Brook, y salió corriendo, dejando a los piratas de Kid con una gota en la cabeza.

El Pacifista salió de entre los escombros de los edificios, buscando a Luffy con la mirada, pero éste otra vez volvía a estar junto a él.

– Gomu gomu no Jet Whip – (Latigo Jet) volvió a atacar incansablemente, mientras rotaba su cuerpo para soltar una tremenda patada lateral al robot, que fue arrastrado por los edificios que bordeaban la plaza, derribando uno tras otros como si de un castillo de naipes se tratara.

El Pacifista ni siquiera había caído al suelo con ese ataque, y salió disparado hacia los Mugiwara mientras cargaba dos rayos en su boca, que lanzó contra ellos.

– ¡Coup de Vent! – gritó Franky, y usando una fuerte ráfaga de viento, que detuvo uno de los rayos explotándolo a mitad de camino, pero el otro siguió avanzando

– Rumble – dijo Chopper, comiendo una de sus Rumble Ball – ¡Guard Point! – anunció, y se interpuso en el camino del rayo, bloqueando la explosión para proteger a sus nakamas, aunque sufrió algunas quemaduras por la misma y se estrelló detrás de ellos. Nami, preocupada, corrió a auxiliarle.

– Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Chopper maldito amasijo de metales... Santen Decoupagé – (Corte en Tres Trozos) murmuró Sanji, molesto, y golpeó tres veces con su pierna al Pacifista en el pecho, que se vio obligado a detenerse, y responder al ataque del cocinero con un fuerte puñetazo, que destrozó el suelo e hirió a Sanji. Sanji soltó un grito, rodó por el suelo, y se agarró la pierna con la que le había golpeado ya varias veces muy dolorido. Notaba el hueso cada vez más blando, y comprendió que si seguía pateando con la espinilla, terminaría rompiéndose el hueso.

Brook y Franky se lanzaron al ataque por delante, mientras Luffy corría hacia el Pacifista de costado. Entre los tres, lograron hacerle retroceder de nuevo.

Uno de los cortes de Brook, dio en el cuello de nuevo al Pacifista, y le provocó un nuevo cortocircuito. El sensor detector de enemigos falló, y el Pacifista sufrió un cortocircuito, para luego abrir la boca y las manos y comenzar a lanzar rayos amarillos en todas direcciones sin ningún control.

– ¡Chicos a cubierto! – gritó Luffy, mientras salía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia sus nakamas. Estiró los brazos, agarrando a Nami y Chopper, y luego los retornó, mientras ambos chillaban, y se metió junto a ellos en un cráter del suelo provocado por una explosión anterior.

– Coup de Boo – dijo Franky, y con unas ventosidades de su trasero, salió volando hacia las alturas, apartándose de los rayos que se dirigían sin control hacia todas partes.

– ¡Ahhhhhh que miedo! ¡Voy a morir! – lloró Usopp mientras se tiraba dentro de otro agujero del terreno cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos y llorando a lágrima viva.

– Cien Fleur, Wings – Robin había creado de nuevo sus alas, con las que se desplazó a gran velocidad hasta poder ocultarse detrás de unos edificios derrumbados. Sanji y Brook, por su parte, tuvieron que valerse de la fuerza de sus piernas para esquivar los ataques hasta poder quedar ocultos en un boquete del suelo que llevaba hasta un almacén subterráneo.

– Sanji san... mi estoque no aguantará mucho más – dijo Brook enseñando su espada, que estaba ya llena de muescas. Sanji, por toda respuesta, enseñó sus pantorrillas, levantándose los pantalones de traje marrones, que estaban ya algo desgarrados.

– Tampoco mis piernas Brook – reconoció, mientras se mesaba el cabello con una mano. Tenía las piernas llenas de moratones – Pero si el capitán puede continuar, nosotros haremos lo mismo. Debo impresionara mi Nami Swan y a mi Robin Chwan – añadió, mientras sus ojos se volvían corazones y abría la boca como un idiota.

.

Altazor y Zoro, al ver como entre Luffy y los demás habían logrado causar daños al Pacifista, dañando su sistema interno, sonrieron desafiantes, y se abalanzaron sobre el Pacifista contra el que peleaban, sin importarles las explosiones que se producían a su alrededor.

– ¡Avísame cuando ese bastardo vaya a darnos! – fue todo lo que pidió Zoro.

– ¡Dalo por hecho! – contestó el peli plateado. Los dos se lanzaron, espadas en mano, golpeando con todo al Pacifista, hasta que, combinada la fuerza de ambos, y el Haki de Altazor, cortaron el otro brazo del robot.

– Nos queda la cabeza – murmuró Zoro con un tono de voz de depredador puro.

– ¡Ahora! – fue todo lo que gritó de repente Altazor, y ambos saltaron sobre el Pacifista, treparon por su cuerpo, y se ocultaron detrás de su espalda. Un segundo más tarde, la explosión golpeó de lleno el cuerpo del Pacifista, que se tambaleó, a punto de caer.

– Reconoceré algo, son condenadamente duros – dijo Zoro, e intentó clavar una de sus espadas en la espalda del Pacifista, aunque solo le logró realizar una pequeña muesca.

.

Y las otras dos tripulaciones, cuando vieron que el Pacifista disparaba rayos como un loco, se escondieron como pudieron. Las explosiones golpearon a algunos tripulantes, a los propios Pacifistas, a los edificios, y al propio Capone, que se levantó muy furioso con un hilo de sangre cayéndole de la comisura del labio.

.

Luffy fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Por todas partes, solo había humo, pero las explosiones habían parado.

– Nami, ¿estás bien? ¿Chopper? – preguntó a ambos, mirando hacia cada lado. Los dos se habían acurrucado contra la tierra, y Nami no dejaba de temblar – Oe, Nami, ya está, está todo bien – murmuró Luffy, mientras la ponía una mano en el hombro.

– Sí... no te preocupes... es que no me esperaba... – murmuró ella, mientras levantaba la cabeza y tragaba saliva.

– ¿Que fueran tan fuertes? Yo tampoco, pero estamos acostumbrados a pelear contra tipos fuertes todo el tiempo. Vamos a ganar ya lo verás, shishishishi – se rió Luffy, y se puso en pie mientras se crujía los nudillos, que le estaban sangrando por la cantidad de golpes que había dado al duro metal.

Había llegado el momento de terminar lo que habían empezado. Ni los Pacifistas, ni nadie, podrían impedirle rescatar a su hermano.

.

* * *

 **Puerto de la Isla Zafiro**

Rayleigh soltó un suspiro, mientras envainaba su espada.

– La verdad, proteger el barco mientras acababa con ellos me dio algo más de trabajo de lo que había pensado – reconoció con los ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa. A su alrededor, en el suelo del puerto lleno de cráteres y agujeros, yacían cuatro Pacifistas cortados en pedazos. Uno por la mitad, a otro le faltaba la cabeza y tenía varias estocadas en el cuerpo, el tercero era un montón de amasijos de piezas de metal y mecanismos, y el cuarto había caído al agua y se estaba hundiendo lentamente. A sus espaldas, el Sunny seguía intacto. En ese momento, escuchó las explosiones y sonidos de pelea que provenían de la plaza, en las alturas de las laderas de la isla – Me parece que se están apañando bastante bien. Pero debería ir a echar un vistazo, solo por si acaso – se dijo para sí mismo, y comenzó a caminar por una de las avenidas principales, en dirección hacia la plaza.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo**

 **Una vez más, gracias a todos por las reviews. Fue una actualización muy rápida, ¿no? Y además, ha sido un capítulo cargadito de acción por todas partes**

 **Gracias como siempre por tu review**

 **Un abrazo a todos! Feliz semana! El próximo lo tendremos antes de que acabe el mes, os lo prometo ;)**


	27. S MF(I) Haciendo posible lo imposible

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Para seros sincero, mi plan no era hacer tan largo ni tan intenso este arco, de hecho mi plan habría sido terminarlo hace tres o cuatro capítulos. Pero me ha pasado como a Oda sama con Whole Cake, me he alargado y alargado y cada capítulo nuevo que hacía me gustaba más que el anterior, llevándome a extender la historia más allá de mis planes originales.**

 **Mis planes se mantienen iguales: tengo intención de adelantar a Oda sama sea como sea, y entrar en la Saga de Wano antes de que él la empiece. Si todo va bien, y me acompaña el tiempo libre y la inspiración, para Noviembre-Diciembre, comenzará la saga de Wano.**

 **Y por cierto... mientras escribo, acabo de leer el último capítulo de One Piece... Y sigo en shock. Sin palabras. Increíble. Ahora todo lo que escriba se quedará pequeño después de lo que he visto en esas páginas finales!**

 **Os dejo con este capítulo. Un abrazo nakamas!**

* * *

 **.**

 **SAGA DE MARINE FORD**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 26**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ZAFIRO**

 **HACIENDO POSIBLE LO IMPOSIBLE**

 **.**

Luffy se puso en pie mientras se crujía los nudillos, que le estaban sangrando por la cantidad de golpes que había dado al duro metal. Nami le dirigió una mirada segura, y también se incorporó un poco, quedando en cuclillas en aquel cráter que les había protegido del infierno desatado por el Pacifista enloquecido.

Había llegado el momento de terminar lo que habían empezado. Ni los Pacifistas, ni nadie, podrían impedirle rescatar a su hermano.

– Gear... Second – murmuró Luffy, mientras bombeaba la sangre de sus pantorrillas y la extendía a todo el cuerpo, volviendo a aumentar su velocidad notablemente. Después de la pelea contra Marcio, de haber sido herido en la misma, y de la pelea contra el Pacifista, comenzaba a cansarse, pero no podía parar ahora. Si los demás podían continuar, él también. Ese era su orgullo como pirata y capitán.

Aun así, no pudo evitar agarrarse el hombro herido y que todavía sangraba, mientras contenía un quejido. Detalle que tanto a Chopper como a Nami no les pasó inadvertido.

– Luffy estás herido – murmuró ella, que no había tenido tiempo hasta ese momento de preocuparse por el estado de Luffy.

– Ah, si es verdad. Me hirió Marcio antes – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, y pensaba marcharse de allí, pero Nami le tomó por la muñeca y lo retuvo mientras observaba preocupada la mancha de sangre que cubría su torso y la espalda.

– Chopper, ¿puedes curar a Luffy por favor? – pidió ella al doctor, que sacó su maletín de alguna parte y asintió.

– Esto no es nada shishishishi – contestó Luffy, intentando restarle importancia, pero el hombro había estado sangrando durante toda la pelea...

– Nosotros lo contendremos, somos la tripulación del futuro Rey de los Piratas, ¿no? Deja que Chopper te atienda, estaremos bien – insistió Nami, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla. Luffy tragó saliva, y le sostuvo la mirada, reticente.

– Estoy bien Nami, cuando ganemos comeré carne y... – intentó razonarle. Confiaba totalmente en sus nakamas, pero por alguna razón le preocupaba el dejarla marchar a la pelea sin estar él allí. Una sensación misteriosa, concluyó el joven. Pero se calló y también dejó de pensar al ver la mirada de la navegante.

– Por favor... – le rogó ella. En sus ojos se reflejaba verdadera preocupación... y Luffy cerró los ojos rendido, desactivó el Gear Second, y se sentó en el suelo. Nami sonrió, le soltó la cara y salió del hoyo con una mirada resolutiva – ¡Mina! ¡Dejad de hacer el vago de una vez! ¡Al que no pelee con todo le duplicaré sus deudas! – gritó a sus nakamas, mientras avanzaba hacia el Pacifista, cuyo sistema de fijación de objetivo había vuelto a la normalidad.

– ¡Au! ¡Eso no es Súuuuper Namiii! – se quejó Franky, saliendo de su escondite. Poco después, Robin cayó del cielo con los brazos cruzados. Las alas se deshicieron ni bien ella apoyó grácilmente un pie en el suelo de la plaza.

– He visto desde arriba a toda la gente de la isla yendo a refugiarse a una especie de fortaleza que tienen en el acantilado oeste... pero también he visto a otros muchos, puede que más de un centenar de personas, viniendo para acá. Creo que vienen a ayudarnos. Y también he visto que los marines han sido expulsados por mucha más gente que está peleando... se han agrupado en el puerto, y no se atreven a entrar en la ciudad – informó la morocha.

– Es bueno saber que no ha muerto gente – comentó Sanji saliendo del sótano del suelo. Su mirada se limitó a analizar al Pacifista, y comprendió rápidamente que todavía quedaba mucho para acabar con él. No tenía claro si su pierna aguantaría.

– Puede ser... esto es una ciudad súperrrr bien organizada, protegida por un Yonkou aunque no se encuentra en el Nuevo Mundo. Al saber del Tenryuubito habrán mandado a los civiles a refugiarse, y a mucha gente para vigilarlos... y la gente de aquí no querrá a los marines rondando por la ciudad. Seguramente sean los más fuertes los que vengan aquí. Tendremos que pelear como nunca y lucirnos – razonó Franky, adoptando por una vez una pose seria.

– Yo... yo... tengo miedo. Pero... debemos pelear – dijo Usopp, mientras las piernas le temblaban. "Para poder huir después" pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

– Mina, si salvamos la ciudad... ¿Habéis pensado en las recompensas que nos deberán los habitantes de la isla? – dijo de pronto Nami, y sus ojos se habían convertido en berries.

"La hemos perdido" pensaron todos, pero nadie se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

– Unidad dañada... activando baterías de emergencia... objetivos identificados ¡Eliminación! – dijo el Pacifista con su voz robótica que se cortaba por los cortocircuitos internos, y se lanzó sobre los Mugiwaras.

.

 **Nota del autor: Tema recomendado "One Punch Man OST - BATTLE!" (duración 1:49)**

 **.**

– ¡Vamos allá chatarra metálica! ¡Acabemos con esto! – gritó Sanji, y giró su cuerpo a toda velocidad, hasta elevar a muchísimos grados la temperatura de su pierna, que resplandecía con un fulgor rojizo. Usando la pierna menos dañada con su poder Diable Jambe, comenzó a lanzar una patada tras otra al Pacifista, y éste respondía a sus golpes con puñetazos y rapidísimos movimientos. Pero Sanji, sabiendo que en ese momento él debía pelear como lo haría el gomu mierdoso, no retrocedía, y respondía cada golpe con sus patadas más potentes.

– Luffy san... ganaré tiempo... pelearé como si me fuera la vida en cada corte – anunció Brook valientemente, mientras se colocaba su estoque delante de la cara, con el filo hacia arriba – Aunque claro, yo no puedo morir... porque ya estoy muerto yohoho – añadió en voz baja. El Pacifista apuntó hacia el lugar donde estaban Nami, Robin y Franky. El rubio en ese momento retrocedió, para dejar atacar a Brook, y luego se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, usando el talón de su pierna dañada para patear el brazo del Pacifista con el que les había apuntado a todos y desviarlo hacia abajo. Luego comenzó a patear el torso del PX. Brook retrocedió y avanzó de nuevo, pasando como una centella junto al Pacifista, mientras usaba su velocidad para subir por él, golpeándole en los puntos que consideraba más debilitados.

– ¡Como bravo guerrero de los mares que soy, os cubriré valientemente desde una distancia segura! – gritó Usopp, mientras disparaba contra el rostro del Pacifista (escondido detrás de unas columnas) una y otra vez con perfecta precisión y cobardía. Las explosiones distrajeron a la máquina, y Brook escapó descendiendo por su espalda. Pero Sanji, cuando fue a descender, fue capturado por la gigantesca mano del robot, que aprisionó su pierna entre sus firmes dedos metálicos, para luego voltearle en el aire y estamparle con fuerza contra el suelo, rompiéndolo en una extensa área.

– ¡Sanji! – gritaron todos, y Franky se lanzó a interponerse entre su nakama estrellado, oculto por el humo, y el Pacifista, intercambiando puñetazos de su Franky Boxing con los puños de hierro del Pacifista, que rápidamente le superó, y de un puñetazo le mandó rodando por los suelo. El Pacifista apuntó con su boca hacia ellos, listo para lanzar su rayo explosivo amarillo, pero Robin, cruzó sus brazos delante de su cara

– Ochenta Fleur: Cuatro Mano Shock – dijo ella, y cerró con sus manos la boca del Pacifista en el momento en que éste disparaba. El rayo le explotó en el interior del armazón metálico de su boca, de la que salió una enorme cantidad de humo y le hizo tambalearse como borracho.

Luffy, al escuchar ese golpe, las explosiones, y el grito de todos, intentó salir corriendo hacia ellos, pero Chopper se transformó a su forma humana y le sujetó con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡No! No hasta que termine de curarte Luffy – dijo él, intentando mostrarse seguro, pero tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de miedo. Luffy miró hacia la nube de humo, y luego miró a Chopper. Y recordó su promesa con Nami.

Volvió a sentarse, y dejó que Chopper siguiera cosiendo la herida y poniéndole unos vendajes.

– Por favor, Chopper, date prisa. Véndame de alguna manera rápida y ya. Nuestros nakamas nos necesitan – fue todo lo que dijo el peli negro, mientras apretaba los puños y los dientes.

– No hasta que te haya dado un tratamiento de primeros auxilios eficaz. Has perdido mucha sangre Luffy, te mantienes en pie por tu resistencia y por la adrenalina de la pelea, pero si te dejo ahora así, y sigues peleando perdiendo sangre, será muy peligroso para ti – replicó el renito, que había vuelto a su forma Brain Point, en la que trabajaba mejor.

– ¡Pero Chopper! – protestó Luffy, ofuscado.

– El médico soy yo Luffy. Irás cuando considere que no corre peligro tu vida – respondió Chopper con gran profesionalidad. Luffy cerró la boca, y asintió.

– Sé que eres el mejor doctor del mundo Chopper... solo date prisa, por favor – pidió Luffy.

– ¡Que me digas que soy el mejor no me hará feliz cabronazo! – contestó Chopper mientras hacía su baile a la vez que seguía vendando.

.

Altazor y Zoro saltaron de la espalda del Pacifista cuando cayó de espaldas envuelto en una nube de humo, fruto del impacto del rayo de su propio compañero. Observaron las otras peleas, centrándose sobre todo en la de sus nakamas. En silencio, sin prestar atención al Pacifista derribado por el rayo de su compañero, aferraron sus espadas al ver cómo Sanji era brutalmente estampado contra el suelo de la plaza.

– Ese cocinero de mierda siempre está dando problemas... – murmuró Zoro, pero en el fondo parecía un poco preocupado.

– Ve con ellos, creo que será lo mejor – contestó Altazor.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti? – preguntó Zoro. Los dos observaron como Robin cerraba la mandíbula del Pacifista, provocando que se explotara el rayo en su propia cara. Zoro gruñó positivamente – Eso estuvo bien, mujer – comentó con una ligerísima sonrisa y los brazos cruzados. Altazor encaró una ceja, y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

– Vaya entiendo... – fue todo lo que dijo. Zoro le lanzó una mirada asesina, y sus dientes se volvieron dientes de tiburón.

– ¡Te cortaré! ¿Qué estás insinuando maldito tipo de permanente plateada? ¡Di algo más y te corto! – gritaba hecho un basilisco. Altazor se rió y alzó una mano pacíficamente.

– Relájate Zoro, solo era una broma – dijo. Y luego, sonrió de forma segura – Además, como si pudieras cortarme – comentó casualmente. Zoro gruñó de nuevo.

– Ya lo hice una vez – fue todo lo que dijo, y finalmente sonrió. Altazor se rió suavemente, recordando la primera pelea que tuvieron, cuando todavía no eran amigos, y asintió con la cabeza. Le estaba empezando a gustar esa competencia que los dos tenían como espadachines. Altazor no quería ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, no competía con Zoro por superar el sueño del peli verde... simplemente quería ser alguien que no perdiera ante nadie, quería ser el más fuerte, o al menos, alguien que no volviera a perder. Perder, la vida se lo había enseñado así, significaba que podía perderlo todo.

Pero, con Luffy, Zoro y el resto, sentía que podía relajarse un poco, poco a poco, y disfrutar de los momentos como ese, de simple desafío entre camaradas, de superación personal... de ver el futuro con ilusión, y no con desesperación. Volvía a ser la persona que fue antes de que su mundo fuera destruido, y dejaba de lado a la fría persona que había tenido que ser.

– Sí, desde luego con las espadas eres mejor que... – pero se interrumpió de pronto, y se giró. El Pacifista se había puesto en pie, y algo no andaba bien en él – Mierda, solo me distraje unos segundos... ¡Zoro corre! – gritó él, mientras cruzaba los brazos delante del cuerpo.

.

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado "Terror - GRV Music [One Piece Soundtrack]" (duración 3:24)**

.

Zoro era alguien pragmático. Sabía que si Altazor se alarmaba tanto, y gritaba de esa forma, era por algo serio. No iba a perder un segundo en hacer preguntas o replicar a alguien con más experiencia de pelea que él. Saltó hacia atrás, mientras cruzaba sus espadas por delante de su rostro para cubrirse de posibles ataques.

– ¡No sé que va a pasar, pero será mejor si se agachan! – les gritó a sus nakamas, a decenas de metros de distancia de donde se encontraban. Ellos le escucharon, y tuvieron que parar la pelea con su Pacifista y cubrirse corriendo con lo que encontraron.

– Rēzā Rēzā no mi... – murmuró Altazor, mientras el Pacifista sin brazos comenzaba a brillar entero con una luz amarilla. Altazor realizó una serie de movimientos con los dedos y manos, y una especie de cristales hexagonales azulados, como una crisálida, comenzaron a rodear al PX. Al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo del peli plateado se envolvió de un aura azulada, y el suelo a su alrededor comenzó a agrietarse, señal de que estaba incrementando su Haki y el poder de su akuma no mi al máximo – Full... Shield Cover... – anunció, mientras cerraba los puños, y la pantalla de escudos se cerró sobre el Pacifista, que comenzaba a vibrar violentamente, lanzando ráfagas de aire que mandaron a volar rocas y pararon todas las peleas en la plaza, al notar todos la presión y el aumento de energía que ese robot estaba generando.

– Esa cosa va a explotar – comprendió Kid, que ya tenía casi preparado su ataque. Todos sus subordinados habían sido derrotados, y ya solo Killer seguía peleando contra el Pacifista, dándolo todo, pero ya casi agotado.

– ¿Hacen eso cuando están demasiado dañados, o ese Pacifista era especial? – preguntó Law en voz alta, aunque hablaba para sí mismo. El Pacifista había llegado a su nivel máximo de sobrecarga, y comenzó a resquebrajarse por dentro.

– ¡SUNRISE SHIELD! ¡FULL POWER! – gritó Altazor, mientras cerraba el escudo azulado en forma de panal de abeja, y un instante después, el Pacifista explotó. El escudo aguantó la primera explosión, pero la energía concentrada provocó una implosión interna que hizo que Altazor gruñera por el esfuerzo de mantener el escudo.

Finalmente, el escudo se sobrecargó, y la explosión se disipó simultáneamente, sin extenderse por la plaza, habiendo sido contenida por el poder del peli plateado. Luego, el escudo se rompió, y al romperse provocó una última onda de choque extremadamente potente y violenta, que alcanzó de lleno a Altazor, la persona más cercana al epicentro, y le lanzó por los aires hasta que se estrelló con mucha fuerza contra unas rocas rotas cercanas al lugar donde estaba Luffy, que lo vio todo. Del Pacifista, lo único que quedó, fueron unos cuantos restos carbonizados, en medio de un cráter humeante.

– ¡Chopper! – gritó Luffy.

– Yo iré con él. Ya terminé tus vendajes, ve ayudar a los demás – contestó Chopper con seguridad, agarrando el maletín y saliendo corriendo hacia el lugar donde Altazor se había estrellado. Pero también le preocupaba Sanji, aunque como médico estaba seguro que Altazor habría sido más herido que el cocinero.

Luffy salió del cráter, y miró en ambas direcciones. El lugar donde estaba Altazor, y en el que estaban los suyos... las dudas de sobre a quién ayudar se le despejaron cuando vio que el Pacifista apuntaba a Nami, que estaba distraída porque seguía mirando hacia el lugar donde se había estrellado brutalmente Altazor, como casi todos.

– Gear... Second – dijo Luffy, y saltó hacia allá a toda velocidad usando el Soru, interponiéndose entre el Pacifista y la navegante, y desviando el ataque del mismo de una potente patada – Oe Nami, no te distraigas – le regañó a la peli naranja. Ésta volvió a la pelea, y asintió, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa agradecida a su capitán – ¡Chicos, Altazor estará bien! ¡Él y Zoro han acabado con una de estas cosas, así que vamos ahora mismo a acabar con éste!

– ¿Que el marimo... acabó con el robot? – dijo la voz de Sanji, que salió del humo con los ojos ardiendo por la furia. Tenía una fea herida en la cabeza de la que le salía sangre, que le caía por un lado de la cara, y también cojeaba un poco, señal de que el Pacifista le había hecho mucho daño al agarrarle de la pierna – Pondré todo en este golpe... Luffy... acabemos con él. No pienso quedarme atrás de ese idiota.

– Shishishishi, yo tampoco Sanji. ¡Mina! ¡Hagámoslo, acabamos con él! – gritó Luffy, y se lanzó junto con Sanji al ataque.

– Diable jambe – dijo Sanji, mientras lanzaba una oleada de patadas con ambas piernas y volaba por el aire, golpeando en todo el cuerpo al Pacifista, una y otra vez. Éste intentó de nuevo agarrarle, pero Sanji aumentó al máximo su poder – Premier... – dijo, y golpeó el brazo con ambas piernas desviándolo – ¡HACHÉ! – gritó, y su última patada, lanzada con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, que no eran pocas, y conectada con la barbilla del Pacifista, le dobló el cuello hacia arriba mientras una corriente de aire abrasador se elevaba hacia las alturas desde el mentón donde había impactado su pierna. Sanji cayó hacia el suelo mientras gritaba de dolor y se agarraba la pierna, ahora sí, totalmente impedido para seguir peleando.

– Gomu gomu no ¡Jet Gatling! – gritó Luffy, y lanzó una oleada de puñetazos contra el Pacifista, que dio varios pasos atrás. Éste le lanzó luego varios rayos por la boca, pero Robin elevó a Luffy hacia las alturas usando sus alas fleur – ¡Gracias Robin, creí que moriría! – reconoció el peli negro, mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía como idiota.

– Luffy te lanzaré desde arriba cuando el resto termine sus ataques. Prepárate – pidió la arqueóloga, que sudaba por el esfuerzo de mantener sus alas fleur activas superando su límite de cinco segundos.

.

Mientras, Chopper había encontrado a Altazor, que pese a ser un logia había salido bastante malparado por la explosión. Tenía un corte en la mejilla, otro en la ceja, y una brecha en la cabeza, y también se le habían quemado los brazos con los que había bloqueado el golpe. Las quemaduras no eran profundas, pero sí dolorosas, y Chopper comenzó a aplicarle una pasta lo primero de todo, para evitar infecciones y que las mismas no se hicieran más profundas. Con todo, no parecía en peligro de muerte, ya que miraba a Chopper con el cuerpo semi alzado a pulso, aunque le costaba mantenerse así, y temblaba por el desgaste feroz de energía que había sufrido para contener la explosión.

– Chopper... – murmuró Altazor.

– ¿Qué pasó? Se supone que eres un logia... los ataques normales no deberían afectarte – dijo Chopper, mientras rápidamente comenzaba a tratarle.

– Me distraje... y tuve que centrar mi poder en contener la explosión – se explicó. Pero esa explosión... no parecía ser parte del Pacifista. Es como si hubiese tenido Voluntad propia Chopper... – se intentó explicar Altazor, mientras dejaba hacer al médico.

– ¿Quieres decir que esos robots tienen voluntad, que están vivos? – preguntó Chopper, al que le pareció algo demasiado extraño para considerarlo posible.

– No... pero creo... creo que ese hombre, puso su poder en ellos – murmuró Altazor, como ido.

– ¿El Almirante Kizaru? – preguntó Chopper muy bajito, y con miedo en la voz. Altazor se maldijo, no quería meter miedo al inocente y joven reno, en el poco tiempo que llevaba en la tripulación se había dado cuenta de que era más inocente, dulce y temeroso que el resto.

– Seguramente sean paranoias mías, tú no te preocupes, que Luffy y los demás acabarán con los otros Pacifistas, confiemos en ellos – se apresuró a contestar, y Chopper asintió, más tranquilo, aunque no del todo convencido.

"Ha impregnado su Haki a los Pacifistas... la pregunta es si lo ha hecho con todos, o solo con algunos... si todos son como ese... tendremos que idear una manera de hacer frente a esas explosiones" pensó el peli plateado.

.

– Dark Cloud tempo – dijo Nami, que llevaba rato formando nubes negras encima del Pacifista, y que ahora había trasladado hasta el lugar donde se había estrellado – Brook, onegai, entretén al Pacifista – pidió la chica. Brook, con un yohoheo, salió corriendo hacia él.

– Claro que si Naaaaami san. Pero por favor, si eres tan amable... – pidió el músico mientras se lanzaba a la carga.

– Oe, deja que te ayude – dijo Zoro, que acababa de llegar. Usando sus espadas, y aprovechando el poco peso del músico, le lanzó volando con un movimiento, y Brook quedó muy alto, justo encima del robot, y aprovechó para caer en picado desde las alturas sobre el Pacifista.

– Gracias... Zoro san. Esto es por Luffy, máquina de pacotilla ¡Swallow Bond Avant! – (Salto Golondrina Adelante) atacó Brook, mientras caía desde los cielos, y, combinada su propia fuerza con la potencia del descenso, atravesó el hombro del Pacifista con el estoque. El problema fue, que ya no pudo sacarlo de ahí. Intentó escapar del hombro del PX corriendo – Y ahora, si eres tan amable, Nami san, ¿podrías mostrarme tus panties? – pidió con amabilidad.

– ¡No te mostraré mis panties esqueleto pervertido! – le gritó ella. Brook se quedó estático un segundo, mientras caía a tierra.

– Me rompiste el corazón Nami san... pero por suerte... – empezó a decir, pero el Pacifista lo golpeó con su brazo y lo mandó rodando – No... el corazón no me lo ha roto. Pero los huesos... sí. Yohohoho... necesito leche – murmuró, mientras se le desencajaba la mandíbula y se quedaba despatarrado en el suelo, con los pies hacia arriba y la cabeza de lado.

– ¡Aggghhh, Brook no mueras! – chilló Usopp con los ojos en blanco.

– Thunder Lance Tempo – atacó Nami, pasando corriendo junto al Pacifista. Le golpeó con su clima tact, y una potente corriente eléctrica sacudió por dentro al robot, provocándole un nuevo cortocircuito. El Pacifista la persiguió, pero un Hachuachi Pond Hou de Zoro, lanzado hábilmente desde lejos, le detuvo.

– ¡Está débil, es el momento de que el gran guerrero Usopp intervenga! – anunció el francotirador, y disparó varios ataques explosivos que dieron más tiempo a Nami para huir, y también causaron daños al ya muy dañado Pacifista.

– Usaré una parte imporrrrtante de mi Súper cola ¡Coup de Vent! – gritó Franky, y usando su ráfaga de aire mandó al Pacifista hasta los edificios del final de la plaza, destrozándolos por el golpe. En ese momento, el Pacifista comenzó a sobrecargarse también.

– ¡VA A EXPLOTAR! – comprendieron todos de golpe.

– Ahora Luffy ¡Ve! – anunció Robin, y le lanzó hacia abajo.

– Como si te fuera a permitir... ¡que le hicieras más daño a mis nakamas! – gritó Luffy, mientras combinaba su Gear Second con el Gear Thid, e insuflaba aire en su puño, convirtiéndolo en el puño de un gigante.

– Gomu gomu no... – anunció, y al usar su Gear Second a la vez aumentó aun más su velocidad de lo que sería normal – ¡GIGANT JET! –anunció, y lanzó gigantesco puño derecho hacia delante, directo hacia el Pacifista, que, al darse cuenta, alzó la cabeza y comenzó a cargar un disparo mientras seguía sobrecargándose a la vez – ¡RIFLE! – gritó Luffy, y su puño rotatorio impactó contra el cuerpo del Pacifista, destrozando el suelo bajo él, y varias partes del cuerpo del mismo robot.

.

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Ost "To Be King(Beginning Included)" (duración 2:06)**

.

Pero el Pacifista se resistía a ser derrotado, y un rayo láser brotó de su boca, formando un forcejeo entre la fuerza giratoria y bruta del puño de Luffy, y la resistencia y presión explosiva del robot.

– ¡Hazlo Luffy! – gritaron Usopp, Chopper y Franky.

– Nuestro capitán ha derrotado ya a toda clase de enemigos... ese robot no podrá pararle. Si no, no sería mi capitán – sonrió Zoro, mirando el ataque de costado.

– Luffy san – fue todo lo que Brook dijo respetuosamente.

– Mugiwara ya... ¿lo logrará de verdad? – comentó Law, encarado a un tejado cercano a la plaza.

– Vamos Luffy... – murmuró Altazor, que todavía estaba tumbado y siendo tratado por Chopper – El Rey de los Piratas... es alguien que debe hacer posible lo imposible. Sé que eres alguien capaz... de lograrlo – añadió, mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

Los dos ataques seguían colisionando, y Luffy era incapaz de superar el láser del Pacifista, que comenzaba a agrietarse rodeado de luz amarilla, como si estuviese a punto de explotar.

– Luffy... – empezó a decir Nami – Prometiste mantenernos a todos a salvo, ¿te acuerdas? Prometiste ser el Rey de los Piratas... un tonto robot no podrá pararte – añadió ella, mientras se ponía en pie, desafiando al viento generado por la presión de los dos contendientes – ¡Luffy, todos creemos en ti! ¡Acaba con él de una vez por tu sueño y por los de todos! – gritó la peli naranja, poniéndose en pie.

Luffy la escuchó, y soltó un grito de rabia, mientras hacia el mayor de sus esfuerzos, y rompía de nuevo sus límites, superando el ataque del Pacifista.

El aumento de poder generó una corriente de aire y rompió el suelo, arrastrando a todo el mundo, pero el golpe no se detuvo ahí. Con un grito, Luffy siguió profundizando, mientras el suelo bajo el Pacifista se hundía más y más... hasta que finalmente, Luffy traspasó una capa de varios metros y enterró al Pacifista en las profundidades de lo que posiblemente fueran las alcantarillas de la ciudad. El Pacifista, roto en pedazos, se sobrecargó, y su masiva explosión especial fue sustituida por una explosión de sus aparatos normales, mucho más pequeña, y que se extendió por las alcantarillas sin herir a nadie.

– Ya está... hemos ganado – murmuró Luffy, mientras su puño recuperaba su tamaño normal. Estaba muy cansado, pero todavía podía caminar. Aterrizó con suavidad sobre un grupo de nubes que rápidamente Nami había preparado.

Al ver eso, Robin, que estaba dejándose caer, decidió dejar que fuera otro quien la rescatara. Sin hacer nada para salvarse, simplemente se limitó a mirar de forma interrogante al espadachín, que se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer... hasta que se le hincharon las venas del cuello y el salió un tic en la frente.

– ¡Ya entendí maldita mujer, ya entendí! – gritó, y corrió hacia ella hasta que dando un salto la atrapó entre sus brazos.

– Arigato Zoro – comentó ella como si nada, mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía. Zoro sufrió un ictus, una neurisma y mil úlceras en un segundo, y la soltó, pero con suavidad. Y se marchó de allí gruñéndose a sí mismo.

– ¡Debí dejar que se estampara contra el suelo! – gritó muy frustrado y confuso.

– ¡Baka marimo, que estás diciendo! ¿¡Y qué le hiciste a mi Robin Chwan!? – le gritó Sanji, mientras saltaba sobre él, e iniciaba una pelea, aunque los dos estaban muy cansados para pelear minimamente en serio.

– Shishishishishi – se reía Luffy, tumbado boca arriba con los brazos extendidos en la nube que había formado Nami. La navegante se había sentado en el borde la nube, y con la cabeza girada le sostenía la mirada, contenta, feliz y segura – Esto me trae recuerdos de la isla del cielo – comentó Luffy, sin perder su sonrisa, y Nami sonrió también, recordando el ascenso que ambos hicieron juntos para enfrentar a Ennel.

– Desde luego... siempre logras hacer posible lo imposible, capitán tonto – dijo ella, mientras disimuladamente se quitaba una lágrima, no sabía si de alivio o de felicidad – Gracias – añadió ella, y se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla. No supo en ese momento por qué fue, si por agradecimiento, si por alivio, o para descargar la tensión que había sufrido en las últimas semanas, pero lo cierto fue que le pareció el acto más natural y sencillo del mundo. Se separó de él después de un segundo, y sin perder su sonrisa, se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Robin.

– Nami... – murmuró Luffy, muy confuso, mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde ella suavemente le había besado. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Usopp y Chopper saltaron a la nube gritando y llorando, iniciando una de sus absurdas peleas de abrazos y golpes post victoria – Shishishishi – se reía Luffy con ganas.

– Buen trabajo Luffy... ahora entiendo un poco más, porqué todos tenían esa increíblemente alta confianza en ti – comentó Altazor, mientras se acercaba a él con los antebrazos vendados y un par de vendas en la cabeza. Con todo, sonreía abiertamente – Estoy empezando a sentir esa absurda confianza yo también – añadió mientras, para sorpresa de todos, comenzaba a reírse.

– Tú también acabaste con otro. Se podría decir que empatamos – respondió Luffy riéndose también.

– Oe oe, Luffy, eso no es cierto. ¡Lo derroté yo también! – se enfadó Zoro, mientras seguía peleando con Sanji.

– ¡Marimo idiota! – contestó Sanji, lo que provocó una carcajada generalizada de todos los Mugiwara.

El sonido de una explosión les hizo volver a la tierra.

.

Killer, acababa de ser alcanzado de lleno por el Pacifista, y yacía en el suelo derrotado, igual que todos los nakamas de Kid.

Éste, en ese momento, gritó.

– ¡Estúpida máquina! ¡Ahora te devolveremos todos los golpes que nos has dado! – gritó, mientras los cañones que tenía sobre sus hombros, que eran de un tamaño monstruoso ahora, comenzaban a emitir un sonido vibrante que presagiaba peligro – ¡ESTO ES POR MIS SUBORDINADOS Y POR KILLER JUGUETE DEL GOBIERNO! ¡TE METISTE EN EL CAMINO DEL QUE UN DÍA SERÁ EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS! – gritó, y los dos cañones dispararon dos enormes misiles contra el Pacifista, que salió volando por los aires junto con ellos. Los dos misiles explotaron muy lejos, en la bahía, en una enorme explosión que se pudo sentir en toda la isla.

– Por algo su recompensa es tan absurdamente alta – murmuró Robin, comprendiendo algunas cosas.

Y en los tejados laterales de la plaza, el grupo de Law, con casi todos sus miembros agotados y fuera de combate, había logrado abrirle un agujero en el pecho metálico al Pacifista, después de una intensa pelea. Agujero que Law aprovechó para lanzar su ataque más mortífero.

– Shambles – dijo Law, apareciendo en un instante ante el Pacifista. Su mano derecha estaba cubierta de unos extraños rayos verdes que tenían pinta de ser muy peligrosos – ¡Gamma Knife! – gritó Law, y golpeó el agujero del Pacifista con ese ataque, haciendo que todos los rayos se internaran en el interior del cuerpo del robot con un sonido eléctrico y de succión – Nosotros no somos unos segundones, Kid, Luffy – dijo el Cirujano de la Muerte, mientras sacaba su mano del agujero del robot, que comenzó a traquetear mientras se rompía por dentro – Nosotros seremos los que consigamos el One Piece – añadió, mientras a sus espaldas, el Pacifista se desmoronaba roto en mil pedazos, incluído su mecanismo de autodestrucción.

.

Rayleigh, mientras ascendía por una de las calles que llevaban a la plaza, escuchaba cada vez más claros los gritos y explosiones. Al doblar una esquina, se encontró con un pirata con pinta de gánster huyendo de otro Pacifista. Al verle ambos, Capone aprovechó para dar las gracias y salir huyendo de allí. Por su parte, el Pacifista pareció cambiar de prioridades, y se abalanzó sobre el Rey Oscuro, que soltó un suspiro mientras sonreía.

– Tus cuatro compañeros ya me hicieron calentar – dijo, mientras pasaba a toda velocidad junto a él, y le cortaba uno de los brazos con su espada – Desearía tener un estímulo mayor, la verdad – añadió, mientras partía en dos por la espalda al robot, de un nuevo tajo horizontal cargado de Haki – Cómo hecho de menos esas difíciles peleas que tuvimos cuando nos lanzamos al mar, Roguer – murmuró, mientras con un tajo ascendente, partía por la mitad hasta la cabeza al Pacifista. Rápidamente, introdujo la mano dentro, y sacó el sistema de autodestrucción que se alojaba en el interior de las máquinas, y con un simple apretón, lo aplastó entre sus dedos – Es una pena que tú ya no estés, viejo amigo. Aunque por lo que estoy viendo... la nueva generación... es digna de tomar tu legado.

"Me pregunto si alguno de ellos... habrá heredado tu Voluntad. Quizá... el joven Luffy... él, me recuerda a ti" añadió, pensativo, mientras continuaba el ascenso hacia la plaza.

A sus espaldas, quedó un Capone Bege al que se le había caído el puro de la boca, que tenía la mandíbula caída, y los ojos totalmente abiertos por la impresión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí ha llegado el penúltimo capítulo del arco de la Isla Zafiro. El próximo, será el capítulo final, que será incluso más especial que estos últimos. No sé si lo conseguiré, pero si puedo, actualizaré hoy mismo, o a más tardar, antes del miércoles.**

 **Espero vuestras reviews! El fic está a punto de llegar a las 10.000 lecturas, solo puedo deciros una vez más, gracias a todos**


	28. S MF(I) El respeto entre enemigos

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos por las reviews, como siempre. Bienvenida a la familia Rukiakuran, espero que la historia siga gustándote de aquí en adelante, porque además, como muy bien adivinó Kirika, estamos a punto de llegar a la pelea entre el Almirante de la luz y el Rey de la oscuridad... o el monstruo y el vergas, como prefiráis ;)**

 **Poco que decir, las reviews anónimas os las contesto al final del capi, y ahora, solo me queda dejaros con la lectura del capítulo final del arco de la isla Zafiro.**

 **El próximo será el Especial de Rayleigh vs Kizaru.**

* * *

 **.**

 **SAGA DE MARINE FORD**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 27**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ZAFIRO**

 **EL RESPETO ENTRE ENEMIGOS**

 **.**

Ocultos en los tejados de la plaza, y aún temblando de miedo por la enormes explosiones, la intensidad de la pelea, y la destrucción de un montón de edificios, los tres niños a los que Luffy había salvado observaron toda la pelea, teniendo que correr en un par de ocasiones para escapar del derrumbe de un par de edificios sobre los que estaban, hasta que finalmente, cuando todos los Pacifistas salvo el que estaba quieto fueron destruidos, saltaron y dieron gritos de alegría.

– ¡Está decidido, cuando seamos mayores, iremos con Luffy sama y seremos piratas bajo su mando! – gritaron muy contentos.

Nadie podía saber en ese momento, que esos niños con sueños de convertirse en piratas, y decididos a seguir a Luffy y su carisma, serían determinantes para cierto acontecimiento del futuro que afectaría a todo el mundo pirata. Nadie podía saberlo... ni siquiera ellos

.

Todos los Pacifistas habían sido finalmente derrotados. Los Mugiwara habían observado sorprendidos como las otras tripulaciones se las habían apañado para acabar con sus respectivos Pacifistas.

– Tsk. Aunque los derrotaran, nosotros acabamos con dos – comentó Zoro, mientras envainaba la última de sus katanas.

– Y además, nosotros no perdimos a nadie en la pelea. La mayor parte de sus nakamas han sido heridos y están inconscientes, en cambio, nosotros seguimos en pie – apuntó inteligentemente Robin. Y era cierto, todos seguían en pie. Sanji tenía heridas las piernas, Zoro estaba igual algo herido, Altazor tenía contusiones en la cabeza y quemaduras en los brazos, a Brook le habían dañado los huesos... pero él ya era huesos dañados, así que no era algo tan grave, y Luffy tenía la herida del lanzazo y los nudillos de las manos sangrantes por los golpes. El resto tenían contusiones y heridas menores, pero todos podían mantenerse en pie y seguir peleando.

Sin embargo, todos los piratas de Kid, y la mayoría de los piratas de Law, habían sido heridos de diversa consideración, y casi todos estaban o inconscientes, o agotados e incapaces de pelear más.

– Todavía queda un Pacifista, aunque no se ha movido en todo este tiempo – intervino de pronto Zoro, haciéndoles volver a todos a la realidad.

– Algo me dice que debemos acabar con él, tan rápido como sea posible – comentó Franky, mientras se preparaba para pelear y se colocaba unos curiosos puños americanos en los nudillos. El resto de Mugiwaras adoptaron poses de combate.

– Sí, algo raro ocurre con él. Ataquemos todos juntos – reconoció Luffy con el ceño fruncido, mientras activaba por enésima vez ese día su Gear Second. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco agotado, necesitaba cuanto antes un buen festín con mucha carne para reponer fuerzas.

– Está transmitiendo nuestra posición a... – murmuró Robin, pero todos pudieron escucharla. Y Altazor, tragó saliva y asintió.

– A la voz que todos oímos antes. Al Almirante Kizaru Borsalino – contestó el peli plateado, y su rostro volvía a tener un rictus de odio y rabia similar a los que le habían visto en Siaramina. Zoro desenvainó sus tres katanas.

– Si ese montón de chatarra hubiera mandado el código completo, el Almirante ya habría llegado – razonó el peli verde. Quería descansar y beber una buena botella de sake, pero, al parecer, todavía tendría que esperar un poco más – Destrocemos esa cosa – añadió con una fiera sonrisa. Todos sonrieron, y con un grito, los Mugiwara se lanzaron al ataque.

Fue un ataque total, masivo, y rápido. El Pacifista, centrado en transmitir su posición a cierto Almirante, ni siquiera se defendió. Brook, Sanji y Chopper atacaron primero, golpeando desde todas partes el cuerpo del robot, seguidos de los ataques a distancia de Nami, Franky y Robin. Altazor, Luffy y Zoro lanzaron el asalto final, empleándose a fondo. Altazor le rajó con sus espadas imbuidas de haki la armadura frontal, Zoro lo envolvió en llamas azules con sus tres katanas, repitiendo el ataque que usó contra Ryuma, y Luffy lo empotró contra el suelo con su Gear Third.

La combinación de la fuerza de todos hizo que en apenas un minuto de pelea más, pese al cansancio y heridas de todos, el Pacifista comenzara a sobrecargarse, amenazando con una nueva explosión masiva. Y, a diferencia del resto de robots derrotados anteriormente, el Pacifista hizo brotar de sus brazos y piernas unos taladros que se clavaron en el suelo profundamente, impidiéndole el poder ser desplazado con facilidad. Sin pensárselo un segundo si quiera, Luffy, Franky, Altazor y Zoro saltaron bajo el Pacifista sobrecargado, cada uno desde un punto cardinal.

– ¡Luffy hagamos eso! – gritó Zoro, mientras giraba sus espadas en el aire.

– ¡Hagamos eso Zoro! Si no quiere volar él, lo arrancaremos del suelo con suelo incluido shishishishi – confirmó Luffy, mientras preparaba su puño. Luffy, comenzó a mover sus brazos a toda velocidad, mientras Zoro giraba sus katanas cargando su ataque a distancia favorito.

– Gomu Gomu no... ¡Sanbyaku Pondo Cannon! – gritaron ambos, espadachín y usuario, vicecapitán y capitán, golpeando justo debajo al Pacifista. El suelo se destrozó por la presión a la que se sometieron los taladros por el golpe, y los brazos que se anclaban al suelo se partieron. Altazor, extendió su brazo con la mano extendida.

– Rēzā rēzā no mi ¡Ō no ude! – (Láser Láser no mi, Brazo del Rey) atacó, y un láser con forma de brazo y mano palmeó de lleno al Pacifista, terminando de destrozar el suelo al que se agarraba y rajando y partiendo en dos las piernas con las que todavía se anclaba al suelo.

– ¡Este es mi Suúuuuperrrr momento de gloria! – anunció Franky, mientras sus antebrazos se hinchaban por la carga masiva de viento que estaba preparando – ¡COUP DE VENT! – gritó, y una potentísima ráfaga de viento, disparada a bocajarro, los derribó e hizo rodar por los suelos a los cuatro, mientras el Pacifista salía volando hacia el cielo nublado, y explotaba a decenas y decenas de metros por encima de ellos.

– Eso estuvo bastante bien – reconoció Sanji, mientras se relajaba.

– Chicos, os rebajaré un 10% la deuda a todos ahora que hemos ganado – anunció la navegante, provocando mandíbulas caídas seguidas de gran alegría generalizada. Franky, con el pelo azul ahora caído, y casi agotado totalmente de cola salvo la justa para poder correr, comenzó a hacer un extraño baile al que Chopper, Usopp y Luffy se unieron en seguida entre grandes carcajadas.

.

 **En algún lugar del mar entre Marieoja y la Isla Zafiro**

.

Kizaru llevaba observando un rato, en silencio y con una misteriosa sonrisa, la luz verde que palpitaba en el radar que sostenía en su mano. De pronto, su luz parpadeó con fuerza, para luego apagarse. La sonrisa de Kizaru vaciló, hasta que finalmente desapareció, dejando a su portador con una expresión neutra en el rostro.

– Oe, viejo, la luz del transistor se apagó – se quejó Sentomaru, mirando por encima del hombro del Almirante al radar apagado – Tanta palabrería, y al final no ha servido de nada todo esto.

Kizaru se limitó a volver a sonreír.

.

 **De vuelta en la Isla Zafiro**

.

– Oe, Franky. Estas cosas han quedado totalmente destruidas – se lamentó Usopp, que se había asomado al boquete abierto por la explosión del Pacifista que Luffy había enterrado en el suelo. Abajo, entre restos de humo y fuego provocados por su explosión, había algunos pedazos de piezas destrozadas... nada que pudiera ser aprovechado, o si quiera investigado.

– Mmmmmmhhh, no me desagradaría hacerme con los diseños de esas cosas. Son Súperrr duros – reconoció Franky mientras se rascaba el mentón pensativamente. El hecho era que esas armaduras y sistemas mecánicos, le estaban dando multitud de ideas a Franky. Especialmente por el rayo que disparaban – Creo que podría crear algo semejante a eso... si tengo las herramientas, y consigo más información sobre estos robots – añadió. Luffy y Chopper escucharon eso.

– ¡Uaaaaaa! ¡Sí por favor Frankyyyy! ¡Un Súuuuuper robot gigante! – gritó Luffy con estrellitas en los ojos.

– ¡Sí! ¡Suuuuuuper! – gritaba Chopper subido en la cabeza de Luffy.

– Juajajajaja, dije que a lo mejor podría. Pero si es por vosotros, ¡lo haré! Auuuuuu – contestó Franky, haciendo su súper pose. Cuando se calmaron, Altazor fue el primero en acercarse al D.

– Luffy, toda tu forma de pelear fue impresionante. Más aún cuando no usaste haki – comentó Altazor poniendo una mano en el hombro no herido del peli negro.

– Shishishishi, conté con mucha ayuda – respondió Luffy humildemente, quitando importancia al asunto – Todos trabajamos en equipo, ¿verdad mina? Haremos una barbacoa para celebrarlo ¿neeee? – añadió mientras babeaba súbitamente, y Sanji asintió, mientras intentaba mantener una pose seria y gruñona, pero en realidad estaba riendo por dentro por la divertida reacción de Luffy. Altazor no pudo evitar sonreír.

– Sois... somos un buen equipo... tener un equipo en el que confiar, con el que poder luchar codo con codo... – reconoció, mientras bajaba la cabeza y mantenía su ligera sonrisa. Se miró los brazos, que Chopper le había vendado con cuidado y profesionalidad. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien atendió sus heridas tras una batalla? Durante años, no había querido confiar en nadie... no podía confiar en casi nadie, ni era capaz, y por ello lo hacía todo solo – Esta fuerza de ayudarse unos a otros, cuidarse unos a otros... – comentó, hablando más para sí mismo, aunque todos lo escuchaban. Y recordó su recién creada rivalidad amistosa con Zoro – Esta rivalidad entre camaradas de armas... – dijo, y alzó la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a reír a carcajadas – Jiejajajajajaja ¡cómo echaba de menos esto!

Fue la primera vez que le escucharon reírse de forma natural, con su risa más real, desenterrada de un pasado que le cambió para siempre. Su risa era agradable, y contagiosa. La mayoría rápidamente se unió a las carcajadas, aunque para Nami, Robin, Sanji y Zoro sus palabras tuvieron un significado más profundo, y se limitaron a sonreír, contentos y aliviados de que todo hubiera terminado bien. Cuando se acabaron las risas, Luffy volvió a hablar.

– Para eso están los nakamas. ¿De qué sirve ser el más fuerte, o el Rey Pirata, sin vosotros? – dijo Luffy sonriente y reflexivo, provocando que Altazor abriera los ojos de par en par, y asintiera una sola vez, claramente impresionado por las palabras del peli negro. Zoro sacudió la cabeza, y sonrió satisfecho.

Luffy siempre sabía dar con las palabras exactas.

– Deberíamos marcharnos todos. Ahora que todo está tranquilo, podemos embarcar y aprovechar la tormenta que está por llegar para escapar de la isla – intervino Nami. Luffy asintió.

– Yosh, está decidido entonces. ¡Nos largamos de la isla, Sanji prepara la barbacoa! – gritó, mientras alzaba los brazos, pero tuvo que bajar uno al momento – Itéeeee... – se quejó, mientras se masajeaba el hombro herido.

– Luffy, no fuerces ese brazo o se te volverán a abrir las heridas – pidió Chopper.

– Que le pidas eso a Luffy es como pedirle al marimo que no se pierda, Chopper – se burló Sanji, y Zoro le devolvió los insultos sin moverse del sitio, no parecían tener muchas ganas de tener una pelea física. Todos rieron, felices y divertidos. Zoro y Sanji, frustrados porque sus peleas fueran motivos de risa para el resto, se quedaron en silencio.

.

 _– Sentomaru... la mayor diversión en eeeeeste mundo..._

.

Los Mugiwara se reunieron con Law, Kid y Killer, en el centro de la plaza. No había ni rastro de Capone y de Bonney. Zoro y Killer se evaluaron con interés, ambos eran espadachines y ambos eran bastante letales cuando se lo proponían. Por su parte, Law intentó iniciar una conversación con Luffy de capitán a capitán, aunque en seguida se dio cuenta que eso era algo del todo imposible.

– Fue toda una demostración de fuerza, Mugiwara ya – comentó Law cortésmente.

– ¿Eh? ¿Y tú eras? – preguntó Luffy mientras le miraba con curiosidad y se picaba la nariz con el dedo chiquito.

– Te lo acabo de decir, me llamo Trafagar D Water Law – dijo armándose de paciencia el "Cirujano de la Muerte"

– Ah, sí, eso es Torao. Shishishishi, tú también eres muy fuerte – contestó Luffy.

– No soy Torao, soy Tralfagar D... – empezó a decir Law, con una mueca furiosa en la frente, pero al ver la mirada perdida del capitán, lo dejó por imposible – Déjalo, nos diste muchos problemas con tu tontería de atacar a un Tenryuubito.

– Era un tipo molesto – contestó Luffy frunciendo el ceño – Además, todo salió bien ¿no? – añadió, y tuvo asentimientos positivos de Zoro y Robin. Law simplemente suspiró, pero no tenía más remedio que dar la razón a la infantil lógica, pero lógica al fin y al cabo, de Luffy.

– Reconozco que sí, Mugiwara ya. Y esto fue un buen calentamiento para nuestro viaje al Nuevo Mundo – añadió Law.

– Idiotas, no sé ni por qué me metí a ayudaros – intervino Kid de pronto. A su lado se apoyaba un Killer renqueante al que se le notaba realmente cansado. Law fue a abrir la boca, pero un remolino naranja fue más rápido.

– Oye, ten más respeto idiota – se quejó Nami apuntándole con un dedo a la nariz. Kid fue a replicar, pero la mirada de la navegante daba miedo, e incluso un pirata aterrador como él se mordió la lengua para no replicar. Tampoco era idiota, no el convenía empezar una pelea con los Mugiwara en ese momento, no estaba preparado.

– Sigo sin hacerme a la idea de que tú, tú, de entre todos los cabrones que viajan por este mar, estés con ellos – dijo finalmente, ignorando a Nami y clavando sus ojos en Altazor.

– Son mi gente ahora... ya sabes lo que eso implica. Los protegeré con todo lo que tengo – fue la sencilla (y amenazante) respuesta del peli plateado.

– Todo eso son cosas muy complejas, lo mejor que podemos hacer si se ha acabado la diversión aquí es ir al barco. El ossan nos estará esperando – habló Luffy, estirando los brazos y soltando un gran bostezo. Tenía prisa, quería ir a rescatar a su hermano cuanto antes.

– Bueno, supongo que esto es todo. Deberíamos aprovechar ahora para escapar todos, en el Nuevo Mundo ya nos enfrentaremos – reconoció Law, echándose su espada al hombro. Bepo llevaba consigo a dos de sus nakamas inconscientes, y la mitad de sus nakamas, los que aún se tenían en pie, a la otra mitad. Algo similar ocurría con los subordinados de Kid y Killer.

– Tenemos más compañía... – interrumpió de pronto a todos Altazor, mientras sus ojos se entornaban y giraba la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás.

– Disculpen, piratas... tengo una petición – dijo una voz a espaldas de todos.

.

 _– Es arrebatarle la esperanza a aquél que cree que tooooodo le ha salido bien..._

.

– ¡Marcio! – dijeron varios Mugiwaras sorprendidos de volver a verle tan pronto. Marcio acababa de llegar a la plaza, y se acercaba hacia ellos seguido de sus cuatro oficiales, y de todo un escuadrón en formación de marines. La mayoría parecían cansados, sucios, y algunos tenían hasta leves heridas, pero seguían a Marcio, una figura respetada como pocas entre la tropa, con verdadera lealtad.

– ¡Oe, Marcio! ¿quieres pelear otra vez? – preguntó Luffy al reconocerle mientras saludaba con los brazos en alto y su clásica sonrisa.

– Monkey D Luffy... no he venido a pelear. Vengo a hacer una petición, como capitán de la Marina, a los capitanes piratas que tengo ante mí – dijo formalmente y con voz potente.

– ¿Qué cojones querría un puñetero capitán de la mierda Marina de mí? – preguntó Kid, con su forma de ser agresiva que guardaba para aquellos que no le caían bien, es decir, para casi todo el mundo.

– Le escucho, capitán – respondió Law, que había estrechado los ojos, interesado por el inesperado acontecimiento que se estaba dando. Era algo insólito que un capitán de la Marina tratara con formalidad a un grupo de piratas enemigos, más aún después de haber sido derrotado por ellos.

– Claro, mientras no sea algo malo para nosotros no hay ningún problema, ¿verdad mina? – afirmó Luffy.

– Jum, mientras no nos pida dinero... – contestó Nami, con los brazos en jarras.

– Fufufufu, realmente no piensas en otra cosa – se rió Robin a su lado. Nami sonrió también. Eso no era cierto, ella también pensaba en más cosas... como en ropa, por ejemplo.

Y también en Luffy.

"¿Pero qué estoy pensando otra vez?" se dijo a sí misma, y se obligó a volver a la realidad, deseando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta del rubor que súbitamente había teñido sus mejillas. Solamente Robin la dirigió una mirada insondable, pero sus labios sonreían divertidos. Aunque la morocha fue lo bastante hábil para no hacer ningún comentario sobre el tema.

– Monkey D Luffy, Trafalgar D Water Law, Eustass Kid... y también... Altazor D Solaris y Rorona Zoro, ya que no sé muy bien qué rango ostentarás ahora mismo... os pido formalmente el poder retirar a nuestras tropas heridas de la plaza – los murmullos se extendieron a espaldas de Marcio, y algunos alzaron la voz diciendo que no se podía negociar con piratas – ¡Silencio! Hemos sido derrotados por toda la isla, ¡y aquí más que en ningún sitio! ¡Lo primero es salvar a los nuestros! – gritó, sin girarse si quiera.

– Pero señor, no se puede negociar con escoria pirata. ¡Una leyenda como usted no puede rebajarse a eso! – gritó uno de los soldados, pero los cuatro oficiales de Marcio se giraron para encarar a los soldados, que enmudecieron al instante.

– Yo asumiré las consecuencias de este acto. Hemos podido rescatar a todos los nuestros en el resto de la ciudad, solamente nos quedaba este lugar, y por vuestra pelea contra los Pacifistas tampoco podíamos venir aquí sin arriesgar a más de los nuestros... vuelvo a decirlo, os pido formalmente que nos permitáis retirar a nuestros heridos de la plaza, para luego marcharnos de la isla – dijo con voz firme, para luego inclinarse ante Luffy y el resto, gesto que los cogió a todos por sorpresa, incluso a Kid y Law, más frío uno y agresivo el otro que la mayoría de personas. Los soldados se quedaron admirados de que su capitán se humillara, en opinión de ellos, hasta ese punto, por unos simples marines como ellos.

– ¿Qué hay del Tenryuubito? – preguntó Law, no obstante. Y es que, capturar a uno de los Dragones Celestiales con vida, aunque supusiera un enorme riesgo para todos, era algo que daría un poder tremendo a cualquiera para negociar un rescate con la Marina.

– Llegado este punto, mi prioridad es salvar el máximo número de vidas posibles... si me voy sin el Tenryuubito, es seguro que seré ejecutado nada más llegar a la primera base de la Marina. Pero no puedo priorizar una vida sobre cientos. Si dejo a los agentes del Gobierno Mundial y a los Marines en ésta isla, después de lo que hemos provocado, no tengo claro que los locales les perdonen la vida – contestó Marcio. Siguió un largo silencio, en el que nadie habló. Silencio que finalmente rompió Kid.

– Grmppphhhh, maldita sea, eres un tío con pelotas, aunque seas Marine... eso lo respeto. Llévate a quien quieras, pero me deberás una ¡Que no se te olvide! – dijo el pelirrojo, y sin añadir más, se giró. No quería ver más.

– Por mi parte, tampoco puedo negar una petición así, pero algún día me cobraré éste favor, Marine – contestó Law, y se cruzó de brazos, dando por terminada su intervención. Marcio alzó la cabeza, y dirigió su mirada hacia Zoro y Altazor, que se encontraban juntos con las espadas desenvainadas, aparentemente relajados, pero en realidad estaban listos para pelear con todo.

– No es una decisión que deba tomar yo. Quien te derrotó fue Luffy, respaldaremos lo que él decida, ¿cierto Zoro? – dijo Altazor, lanzando la pelota al peli verde.

– Tsk, que Luffy decida. Haré lo que mi capitán ordene, pero te diré, que eres un hombre con honor... incluso para ser un Marine – dijo Zoro, sin dejar de observar con la cabeza ladeada a Marcio.

– Shishishsihi, sería muy triste para todos que a ti te pasara algo, eres un buen tipo. No está bien hacer daño a la gente cuando ya ha sido derrotada, ni siquiera a alguien como ese maldito... – empezó a decir Luffy, que al recordar a Sabo tuvo que apretar el puño y los dientes, deseoso de volver a golpear a ese tipo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para nadie – Pero ya le he pateado el culo, ahora me siento mejor. Llévate a quien tú quieras contigo Marcio, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, siempre que no le hagas daño a mis nakamas – dijo, y Marcio asintió lentamente.

– Gracias a todos. Nos retiraremos en seguida – contestó, y dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí.

– ¡Espera! Hay algo que quiero a cambio – dijo de pronto Luffy, y Marcio se giró sorprendido. Y también estaban sorprendidos casi todos, salvo Nami y Zoro, que eran los que mejor conocían a Luffy y sospechaban lo que éste iba a hacer.

.

– Y de paso, demostrarle a tu alumno... que aúuuun le queda mucho por aprender... ¿neeee? – completó su lenta frase Kizaru, mientras mostraba en el mapa del radar un punto en concreto – Cinco minutos antes de que destruyeran al últimooo Pacifista... yo ya tenía su ubicación – añadió, mientras se ponía en pie, con su capa blanca ondeando al viento. Sentomaru, una vez más, se vio obligado a guardar silencio, ese hombre al que seguía... realmente era alguien calculador, y diabólicamente inteligente – Te veréeeee en la isla Zaaaafiro en unas horas – añadió, y con una brutal carga de energía, Kizaru se convirtió en un rayo de luz que salió disparado hacia una lejana tormenta que se adivinaba en el horizonte.

.

– Si haces un trato, lo suyo es darse la mano ¿no? – fue lo que añadió Luffy, y estiró el brazo con la mano extendida hacia Marcio. Todos, piratas, Marines, Mugiwaras, se quedaron con la boca abierta. En seguida los murmullos se extendieron por ambas filas.

– No puede estar hablando en serio – decían unos.

– Es una broma – decían otros.

En seguida, al ver que Luffy no retiraba la mano, los Marines comenzaron a dejar de murmurar, y algunos incluso amenazaron a Luffy. Pero Marcio alzó un puño sin volverse hacia los suyos, y todos enmudecieron al instante.

– Sea pues. Es un pequeño precio a pagar, a cambio de rescatar a los míos – habló finalmente Marcio. Pero su rostro no parecía molesto, aunque sí sorprendido. Caminó lentamente hacia Luffy, y observó la mano que éste todavía le tendía, y luego observó la clásica sonrisa del D – No haces esto para molestarnos, ¿verdad? – preguntó, aun sin cerrar el apretón.

– ¿Ehhhhh? ¿Eres idiota o qué? Claro que no, hago esto porque aunque seas mi enemigo... ¡eres un buen tipo! Me agradas shishishishi – contestó Luffy, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Marcio sonrió, para su desgracia, sonrió, y finalmente, aceptó la mano que Luffy le tendía y la estrechó en un apretón lento pero lleno de significado.

Los piratas y los Marines seguirían siendo enemigos. Luffy y Marcio, seguirían siendo enemigos.

Pero incluso entre los enemigos se podía dejar un lugar para el respeto y el honor.

.

.

.

En el momento en el que ambos se separaron, se desató el infierno.

Una luz amarilla pudo ser vislumbrada en el lejano cielo de más allá de la bahía de la Isla Zafiro, por debajo de las nubes grises cada vez más bajas... y un segundo más tarde, toda la plaza se desintegró en mil pedazos, en una explosión que alcanzó a todos, Marines y piratas por igual.

Luffy a duras penas tuvo tiempo de extender su brazo para proteger a Nami con su propio cuerpo. Los edificios salieron volando por los aires, y ni siquiera Altazor, Marcio, o Law pudieron anticipar y protegerse de la explosión redondeada y amarillenta que lo envolvió todo.

Cuando el mundo dejó de temblar y rugir, Luffy consiguió entreabrir los ojos, y pudo comprobar que Nami estaba envuelta entre sus brazos. Todo a su alrededor era destrucción. Le pitaban los oídos, estaba mareado, y le dolía todo. Al menos, había llegado a tiempo para proteger a Nami.

– ¿Est...ás... bien, Nami? – consiguió murmurar él. Se tocó la cara, al comprobar como la visión de su ojo derecho se volvía roja. Era su propia sangre, producto de un golpe en la cabeza, y que ya cubría todo el lado derecho de su rostro. Nami tosió, y se apretó contra su cuerpo, y Luffy instintivamente la abrazó protectoramente. Al comprobar que estaba bien, pudo dirigir su vista hacia el centro del cataclismo que los había envuelto, pero el humo negro con jirones de luz amarilla no le dejaban ver nada.

– ¿Moooooshi moooooshi? Aquí el Aaaaalmirante Kizaru Borsaliiiino. ¿Sigue alguien con vidaaa por aquí? – dijo una voz malévola y burlona desde el centro de la explosión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No doy a basto para actualizar más rápido, y yo que quería en este capítulo dejaros con la pelea entera de Borsalino y Rayleigh... pero al final se me alargó todo, y si la hago como hubiese querido, este capítulo se habría hecho demasiado largo jejejeje.**

 **Como dirá Karou sama, siempre dejo las cosas cuando más tensas están, tendréis que perdonarme. Os prometo que actualizaré rápido! Para el domingo que viene, tendréis la pelea entre los dos monstruos.**

 **Y ahora vamos con las reviews anónimas.**

 **\- Rukiakuran: bienvenida a la familia una vez más. Me alegro muchísimo que te enganchara tanto, y espero que sigas disfrutando de ella de ahora en adelante**

 **También me gusta que te hayas encariñado con Altazor, es un personaje hecho para quedarse, asique eso es bueno para ti :D**

 **Poco a poco esos dos idiotas enamorados irán profundizando, pero tiene que ser algo progresivo y lento, si no Luffy no sería Luffy jajaja**

 **Pues aquí tienes la actualización, y en poquito seguirá avanzando... hacia el arco de Impel Down**

 **\- Kirika: Aquí está Kizaru, pero... como siempre... lo dejé justo antes de que empezara lo bueno. Prometo que en el próximo será la pelea a tope!**

 **Gracias como siempre a todos los que seguís y leéis la historia. Espero vuestras reviews, y nos vemos pronto en el próximo!**


	29. S MF(I) La partida del héroe

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Me vais a tirar tomates y a odiar un poco. Anticipadamente aviso para no quedar luego como traidor ^^**

 **Tengo un problema maravilloso y malo al mismo tiempo, mi imaginación está en su mejor momento, lo que me lleva a crear nuevas escenas con las que no contaba que enriquecen la obra, el mundo de One Piece, pero... que postergan el desenlace del arco de la Isla Zafiro.**

 **La batalla final será en el próximo. En este capítulo... excepcionalmente largo para la idea que yo tenía de tamaño de los capítulos para este arco... pasan bastantes cosas. Os dejo con él. Sigo escribiendo, y es posible que mañana, domingo, publique la pelea entre Rayleigh y Kizaru.**

* * *

 **.**

 **SAGA DE MARINE FORD**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 29**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ZAFIRO**

 **LA PARTIDA DEL HÉROE**

 **.**

La explosión lo envolvió todo, y mandó volando por los aires a piratas y marines por igual. Los edificios se destruyeron en mil pedazos, el suelo del centro de la plaza se desintegró, incluso el aire mismo se recalentó por la explosión, afectando a los que quedaron cerca del epicentro.

Cuando el mundo dejó de temblar y rugir, Luffy consiguió entreabrir los ojos, y pudo comprobar que Nami estaba envuelta entre sus brazos. Todo a su alrededor era destrucción. Le pitaban los oídos, estaba mareado, y le dolía todo. Al menos, había llegado a tiempo para proteger a Nami.

– ¿Est...ás... bien, Nami? – consiguió murmurar él. Se tocó la cara, al comprobar como la visión de su ojo derecho se volvía roja. Era su propia sangre, producto de un golpe en la cabeza, y que ya cubría todo el lado derecho de su rostro. Nami tosió, y se apretó contra su cuerpo, y Luffy instintivamente la abrazó protectoramente. Al comprobar que estaba bien, pudo dirigir su vista hacia el centro del cataclismo que los había envuelto, pero el humo negro con jirones de luz amarilla no le dejaban ver nada.

– ¿Moooooshi moooooshi? Aquí el Aaaaalmirante Kizaru Borsaliiiino. ¿Sigue alguien con vidaaa por aquí neeeeeee? – dijo una voz malévola y burlona desde el epicentro de la explosión.

Luffy fue a ponerse en pie, pero el mundo le daba vueltas. Tuvo que sujetarse el estómago para contener una arcada. La peli naranja, al darse cuenta de eso, consiguió reaccionar, y agarrar de la chaqueta rajada a Luffy.

– No te muevas... Luffy... no vayas con... contra él – susurró ella, alzando la cara para mirarle. Tenía un corte en la ceja, rozaduras y cortes por el cuerpo, igual que él mismo, y lo peor de todo... sus ojos estaban llorosos.

– ¿Moooooshi? ¿Neeeeee, nadie ha sobreviviiiiido? Que abuuuuurrido... contaré hasta tres, y luego comenzaré a disparar contra todoooo... unoooooo – se volvió a escuchar la voz de Kizaru. El rostro de Luffy se contrajo en un gesto de rabia, y luego rápidamente lo endulzó para agacharse junto a Nami.

– Nami... quédate aquí escondida... él no irá a por ti. Nos quiere a nosotros, a Altazor, a mi, puede que a Zoro... le distraeremos. Corred con el ossan, os protegeremos – dijo él. Ella se aferró a él, negándose a dejarle ir, sabiendo el enorme peligro que correría.

– No pienso dejar que vayas solo... Luffy te matará – suplicó ella, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Al ver eso, Luffy se la retiró con un dedo.

– Nami... le prometí al ossan del molinillo, que siempre protegería tu sonrisa. Ese tipo no va a acabar con ella – fue su respuesta. Contrariamente a como era él, hablaba con calma, despacio y sin exaltarse. Ese momento, era solo de ellos dos.

– Doooooooos – se escuchó a lo lejos al Almirante continuando su lenta y burlona cuenta.

– Mi sonrisa existe porque estás conmi... con nosotros – dijo Nami, que tuvo que parar a mitad de la frase y cambiarla. Iba a decir "con ella" pero incluso en esas circunstancias todavía la asaltaba la timidez para decirlo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Luffy le colocó el sombrero de paja en su cabeza, gesto últimamente muy repetido por su parte, pero no por ello con menos significado

– No voy a morir aquí, Nami. Estás ante quien será el Rey de los Piratas, ¿lo olvidaste acaso? – y diciendo eso y acompañado de su sonrisa, Luffy se internó en el humo – Confía en mi – fue lo último que ella escuchó que le decía.

– Y treeeee... – fue a decir Kizaru, pero se interrumpió al ver aparecer entre la densa nube de humo que le rodeaba, a Luffy – Vaaaaya vaya. Al fin aparece unooooo. ¿Los demás murieeeron? – preguntó Kizaru, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

.

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado Gitama OST "Big Collection OST: Uchuu Ichi Baka na Samurai da Kono Yaroo. - Gintama" (duración 1:42)**

.

– Estoy yo solo – fue todo lo que respondió Luffy, agotado, herido, y decidido a pelear. No pensaba rendirse sin hacerlo. Ni siquiera iba a pelear por la victoria... la presión del poder de Kizaru le hacía sentirse como una hormiga frente a él, lo que le hacía terriblemente consciente de que tenía cero posibilidades de ganar.

Peleaba por darle tiempo a sus nakamas a escapar.

– Y solo moriráaaas, Monkey D Luffyyyy... Ama no Murakumo – contestó el Almirante, mientras hacía aparecer su espada de luz en la mano derecha.

– No morirá solo – respondió la voz de Altazor. A la izquierda de Luffy, de entre el humo, salió Altazor, con sus espadas desenvainadas, herido, pero listo para pelear junto a quien consideraba su mayor nakama y contra quien era la fuente de sus mayores penas, rencores y temores.

– Oe oe... se supone que morir por Luffy es mi línea, maldito – dijo la voz de Zoro, que salió desde el lado de la derecha del peli negro. Llevaba dos de sus tres katanas desenvainadas, un ojo se le había hinchado y cegado, y un reguero de sangre lo cubría. También se le habían rajado las ropas por el torso, dejando a la vista parte de su musculatura, y tenía varias quemaduras por los brazos descubiertos, pero con todo, igualmente seguía en pie.

– Sois tan idiotas como yo mina... – murmuró Luffy, que había agachado la cabeza. Ambos se situaron a su lado, sin poder evitar sonreír, pese a saber que enfrentaban a la muerte – Gracias – añadió el D, mientras alzaba la cabeza, y una sonrisa tranquila y serena iluminó su rostro.

Sonreían porque se tenían los unos a los otros. Eran un equipo, los tres Mugiwaras más fuertes, y juntos vencerían, o lo que era más probable, perderían. Pero fuera como fuese, lo harían juntos.

– Quéeeee miedo dais, jóvenes... – respondió Kizaru, alzando la palma de su mano en señal de paz. Aprovechando ese gesto, Altazor saltó sobre él a toda velocidad, con una espada atacando por arriba y otra por abajo. Pero Kizaru interpuso su espada en horizontal y bloqueó el espadazo descendente del peli plateado, mientras que la ascendente la bloqueó cargando su pierna de Haki y deteniendo con la planta de su zapato el corte.

– Deja las bromas ya Kizaru – le reprendió Altazor con una mirada de odio. Detestaba todo en esa persona, desde esa sonrisa ladina, hasta su forma de hacer bromas y arrastrar las palabras. Zoro saltó desde el lateral, pero Kizaru desvió los espadazos del peli verde lanzándole unas bolas de luz que brotaban de las puntas de sus dedos, y que obligaron a Zoro a retroceder. Luffy saltó al ataque, pero Kizaru ganó el forcejeo con Altazor y lo lanzó contra el peli negro, provocando que chocaran y rodaran los dos por el suelo. Rápidamente, ambos se pusieron en pie, y se lanzaron al ataque junto a Zoro. El Almirante se limitó a hacer un juego de pies, combinando su espada y sus brazos y piernas, para detener o desviar todos los ataques. Los tres sabían que anticipaba sus movimientos perfectamente, ni Luffy con su Haki de Observación instintivo, ni Altazor con sus tres Hakis entrenados, podían acercarse a su anticipación.

Siempre iba dos pasos por delante de cada uno de sus golpes.

– ¿De verdad creéis que vais a protegeeeeeeer a los que se ocultan en la niebla? – preguntó Kizaru mientras repelía sus ataques, y entonces, desprendió de su cuerpo una potentísima onda de choque, que despejó todo el humo que les rodeaba y arrastró a los tres por el suelo carbonizado.

Al despejarse el humo, pudieron ver por primera vez el resultado del impacto del Almirante contra la plaza. Un inmenso cráter de tierra carbonizada cuyo centro era el propio Almirante, y que llegaba de profundidad muy por debajo de las alcantarilla, y que de anchura debía tener unos doscientos metros de radio. El borde exterior del cráter en forma de círculo, de más de doscientos metros, estaba atestado de restos de edificios derribados, amontonados unos sobre otros, lunidos a los restos de la plaza y los alrededores que no habían sido desintegrados por la explosión.

En esos restos, detrás de Luffy, Altazor y Zoro, se encontraban los Mugiwaras, los piratas de Kid y los piratas de Law. Por poco, y gracias en parte a que usuarios como Kid, Law, Luffy y Altazor por un lado, las habilidades de gente como Killer, Bepo, Franky y Sanji por otro, así como la resistencia de las tres tripulaciones, no había muerto nadie. Los más afectados, sin embargo, eran los miembros del batallón de Marcio. No se habían podido proteger igual unos a otros, y encima, habían estado más cerca del epicentro de la explosión. De ellos, por los lamentos que escuchaban de sus compañeros, sí que habían muerto unos cuantos.

Y Marcio en ese momento avanzaba hacia Borsalino con pasos rápidos, y con su habitual auto control totalmente perdido. También parecía herido, pero la rabia que sentía en ese momento borraba por el momento su dolor y cansancio.

– ¡ALMIRANTE BORSALINO! – gritó el capitán de la Marina, que finalmente llegó ante el trajeado Marine. La pelea entre los cuatro se detuvo. Marcio, frustrado, hizo algo que ninguno podía imaginar. Apuntó con su espada al Almirante – ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN! – gritó, y luego señaló hacia los restos de lo que parecían... cadáveres de personas... carbonizadas y medio desintegrados – ¡TODOS ESOS SOLDADOS ESTABAN DISPUESTOS A DAR LA VIDA POR LA MARINA Y LA JUSTICIA! ¡QUÉ CLASE DE ALMIRANTE DE LA MARINA ACABA CON SUS PROPIOS HOMBRES! – volvió a gritar, pero tuvo que parar a coger aire, y Borsalino aprovechó el momento para soltar una carcajada.

– ¿Justicia? ¿Justiiicia dijiste, querido Marcio? ¿Quién te mandó regresaaar aquí en primer lugar, neee? – fue la respuesta del Almirante. Marcio palideció.

– Tus actos no quedarán impunes, Almirante. Has masacrado a decenas de Marines, de buenos Marines, buenos y leales hombres. Muchos de ellos, heridos e inconscientes en el suelo de esta plaza que ya no existe ¡Puede que hayas matado hasta al Tenryuubito! – gritó de nuevo Marcio. Luffy estaba cada vez más furioso e impotente.

– Señor, no intervenga... no vaya más lejos – suplicaron algunos Marines desde la distancia, pero Marcio hizo un gesto con el brazo y se callaron en seguida.

– ¡Regresad al barco de inmediato! ¡Todos salvo mis oficiales! Llevaos a los heridos y atended sus heridas, y dar un funeral digno a los muertos cuando estéis a salvo... los que no han sido carbonizados por este miserable, claro – añadió, mientras volvía a mirar a Kizaru a los ojos, el cual parecía terriblemente divertido.

– Capitáaaaan, cumpliste bien tu trabajo... voy a podeeer acabar con mis presas gracias a ti... pero eso noooo cambia... el que si sigues así... deba ejecutarte a ti tambiéeeeen – contestó el Almirante. Los Marines se quedaron de piedra, y algunos se llevaron las manos a las armas. No estaban dispuestos a abandonar a su capitán, ni siquiera contra un Almirante. Ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para Marcio.

– ¡Largaos de una vez! ¡Y si veis a algún civil, decidle que busque refugio! – volvió a gritar Marcio, y finalmente, los Marines hicieron caso. Cargando heridos y algunos cuerpos de sus compañeros fallecidos, el grupo de supervivientes se perdió al fondo del cráter. Borsalino les observó sin actuar, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Cuando finalmente se marcharon, decidió volver a hablar.

– Y por ciertoooo... en cuanto al Tenryuubito... ya no nos es útil... y podía haber hablaaado de más y haberme involucrado en todoooo lo que planeé para que los Mugiwara acabaran delatándose solos... así que al aterrizar en este lugar, lo maté. Al fin y al caboooo, los Dragones Celestiales no son más que escoria fácilmente manipulaaaable – se explicó Kizaru. Esas palabras, solo las escucharon Zoro, Altazor, Luffy y Marcio.

– Lo tenías todo planeado... como siempre – comprendió Altazor, frustrado y entendiendo ahora que desde el principio, desde que viajó a la Isla Zafiro, estuvo en las redes del Almirante.

– Eres un monstruo – fue la respuesta de Marcio, que ya era incapaz de sostener la aterradora mirada del Almirante, lo que le obligó a dirigir la vista hacia el suelo – Se supone que los Dragones Celestiales... son los Nobles Mundiales... los señores del mundo... son la peor escoria, pero un Almirante... debe protegerlos por encima de todo – añadió, cada vez más confuso.

– Te diré un secreto... os lo diré a los cuatro... – susurró Kizaru, y su tono de voz dejó de ser arrastrado y tranquilo, y se transformó en un tono helado y aterrador – Sólo hay un señor de este mundo. Y yo soy aquél que cumple su voluntad – murmuró, para luego enderezarse totalmente, cuan largo era, y desenvainar una segunda espada de luz.

– Si la cúspide de la Marina es alguien como tú... yo no puedo aceptarlo – murmuró Marcio. Kizaru encaró una ceja divertido.

– ¿Oohhh sí? ¿Y qué harás? ¿Dejarás laaaa Marina? – preguntó el Almirante.

Luffy activó su Gear Second.

Cuando Zoro vio hacer eso a Luffy, supo que ya no había marcha atrás. Mentalmente, estaba preparado para morir. Únicamente lamentaba el no poder cumplir su sueño, y el dejar atrás a personas a las que apreciaba.

Para su sorpresa, el primer rostro que le vino a la mente de esa lista de personas fue el de la mujer.

– Tsk, no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza – se frustró el peli verde.

Luffy dio un paso hacia Borsalino, y levantó su puño parcialmente vendado a la altura de la cara.

– Eres totalmente odioso. Mataste a tus propios nakamas... y te da igual... nunca perdonaré a alguien como tú – dijo, alcanzando nuevas cotas de odio a las que no creía poder llegar. Para Luffy, no había nada peor que eso. No podía entender ni aceptar que alguien fuera tan malvado para traicionar a sus propios nakamas. Luffy era incapaz de entender, que para ese tipo de gente, no existía el término nakama realmente... y que su existencia estaba vacía, solitaria, sin necesidad de tener realmente a nadie cercano.

Para él, eso era algo peor que la muerte misma.

Marcio volvió a tomar la palabra, mientras acariciaba el filo de su espada con la mirada perdida.

– Nunca. Soy un Marine, y moriré siéndolo – aseguró, y luego súbitamente, su mirada se transformó en una mirada de decisión – Pero tú si la dejarás, la Marina no merece sufrir a un Almirante como tú – fue la respuesta de Marcio, que acto seguido se lanzó con la espada por delante contra Borsalino, con intenciones de matar.

Todo fue muy rápido.

La espada cargada de Haki de Marcio rozó el rostro del Almirante, haciéndole un fino corte en la mejilla.

Kizaru se apartó en un rapidísimo movimiento, y a la décima parte del segundo siguiente, su espada de luz había atravesado de parte a parte a Marcio a la altura del pecho, que abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y se quedó inmóvil.

Cuando el Almirante extrajo la espada lentamente, vino el dolor, y acto seguido comenzó a caerle sangre por la boca.

– Muere como un Marine entonces – dijo Kizaru, que dio un par de pasos para atrás mientras contemplaba su cruenta obra con una expresión neutra.

– ¡NOOOOOOO! – gritaron los cuatro oficiales de Marcio, desesperados, mientras el capitán comenzaba a caer hacia delante. Echaron a correr hacia él, mientras a todos ellos se les llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Especialmente intenso fue el grito de la mujer de cabello violeta, que después de correr unos segundos cayó al suelo de rodillas, con la mirada perdida y las lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro.

Luffy logró atrapar a Marcio en el aire antes de que golpeara el suelo, atónito.

Y en ese momento, Kizaru saltó hacia ellos, listo para acabar con ambos.

Nami fue testigo de ese momento. Todos los Mugiwara lo fueron, pero la imagen de las espadas de Kizaru a punto de traspasar a Luffy fueron un recuerdo que la perseguiría durante meses. Vio a cámara lenta cómo Kizaru giraba en el aire, y sus espadas giraban con él.

Para ella, en ese instante, el tiempo se detuvo.

– No permitiré que toques a un hombre valiente herido de muerte – afirmó Zoro, y se interpuso en el camino del Almirante justo a tiempo. Los Mugiwara suspiraron de alivio, y Nami sólo pudo apretar los dientes y los puños, sintiéndose inmensamente agradecida hacia el espadachín. Kizaru encaró una ceja, sorprendido por haberse visto detenido, y sobre todo, porque poco a poco Zoro parecía ir desarrollando cierto Haki instintivo, tanto de Armadura como de Observación, no lo suficiente para ser un peligro para su monstruoso poder, pero sí para detenerle, aunque solo fuera un segundo, y también para parar su espada de luz con cierta seguridad. Sí, claramente todos ellos debían morir, o serían una amenaza para él en el futuro. Molesto, le lanzó una tremenda patada, que a duras penas Zoro pudo bloquear mientras gruñía por la presión del golpe – Y mucho menos... de quien es mi capitán... – logró decir, mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Kizaru volteó, y le volvió a patear, estampándole contra el suelo. Acto seguido, volvió a lanzarse sobre Luffy y Marcio.

– ¡No volverás a matar a las personas que aprecio! – gritó Altazor fuera de sí, mientras interponía sus espadas contra las de Kizaru. De su cuerpo salía un aura azulada rodeada de descargas de rayos plateados, señal de que había activado su máximo poder. Todo eso ocurrió en apenas unos segundos, pero Altazor consiguió detener a Kizaru hasta que Zoro volvió a incorporarse a la pelea. La furia de Altazor logró hacer retroceder a Kizaru, que sonrió ladinamente, divertido por los amargos recuerdos del pasado del joven peli plateado.

.

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado "OnePiece - Movie 8 Ost (Robin no Kokoro Kimaru)" (duración 2:05)**

.

Con cuidado, y muy despacio, Luffy puso a Marcio boca arriba. Los Mugiwara habían llegado hasta ellos, junto con Law, Kid y Bepo. El resto de tripulantes estaban demasiado heridos, y casi todos estaban inconscientes. Nadie había querido escapar... pero qué importaba eso ahora ya.

– Chopper... Chopper... cu-cura a Marcio... por favor – llamó a su médico el capitán de los Mugiwara, pero Chopper estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Robin, la cual caminaba cojeando y aturdida. Sanji cargaba con Usopp, que tenía un feo corte en la cabeza pero que se mantenía medio consciente por voluntad pura.

Sanji estaba especialmente preocupado por todos los suyos. Él sí podía seguir un poco el ritmo de los movimientos del Almirante, mientras que para la mayoría era un simple borrón, y sentía algo muy distinto que cuando enfrentaron al Almirante Aokiji.

Y Altazor y Zoro seguían conteniendo a duras penas a Borsalino, que danzaba con sus espadas a toda velocidad, abrumándolos con su absoluta superioridad. Sin dudarlo un instante, Kid se lanzó al ataque con sus dos brazos envueltos en placas de metales y armas. En el primer envite, Borsalino le esquivó con insultante facilidad, y de un solo golpe, destruyó una de las creaciones metálicas del pelirrojo.

– Así que tú tambiéeeeen puedes usar algo de Haki... – comprendió Kizaru al romper ese brazo pero no hacer daño al cuerpo del pirata. Éste sonrió ferozmente, y volvió a golpear al Almirante, que interpuso sus espadas y empujó, haciéndole retroceder.

Law, manteniendo un ojo en la pelea, se dirigió a Luffy.

– Mugiwara ya... esa herida está más allá de toda salvación médica. Alcanzó su corazón... deja que se despida de los suyos. Le queda poco tiempo– dijo Law pragmáticamente, mientras observaba con ojo médico la mortal herida de Marcio. En su mano derecha, formó un Room de tamaño moderado.

– No... puede ser – murmuró Luffy, mientras apretaba los labios, pero no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se asomaran a sus ojos. Al ver ésto Nami, se acercó corriendo junto a él, se agachó, y le puso una mano en el hombro desde detrás, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

Kizaru golpeó a Altazor en la cara, haciéndole escupir un chorro de sangre y rodar por los suelos mientras gritaba de dolor, y luego rechazó a Zoro, que estaba combatiendo con sus tres katanas dando el cien por cien, pero sin lograr más que ganar segundos contra el poder del Almirante.

– Shambles – murmuró Law, al comprobar que el aterrador enemigo tenía el camino despejado hacia ellos, y que seguramente en un instante estaría allí, y Kizaru desapareció de donde estaba, para reaparecer incrustado en la tierra carbonizada a unas decenas de metros de distancia. Acto seguido, Law hizo que unas grandes placas de piedra cayeran sobre él, sepultándolo con un sonoro estruendo.

– Debes ser... el primer pirata que llora... cofff cofff... la muerte de un Marine... desde hace mucho tiempo – consiguió susurrar Marcio con una triste sonrisa. Luffy hizo un esfuerzo y detuvo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, para centrar su atención en escucharle. Era curioso, pero en el poco tiempo que se conocieron, prácticamente no hicieron otra cosa más que pelear... y aun así, había tomado rápidamente cariño a ese hombre. Luffy tenía curiosa intuición, de que, si hubiese hecho caso a su abuelo y hubiese entrado en la Marina, Marcio habría sido de lo más parecido a un tío que habría conocido allí.

– Eres un buen tipo Marcio... no es justo. Esto no es justo. Eres un buen Marine, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué le atacaste estando tan cansado? – logró decir el peli negro, apoyando la mano en el pecho ensangrentado del capitán Marine. Marcio no pudo evitar sonreír. Sí, se había precipitado, y lo había pagado. Pero también sabía, que el precio era pequeño, a cambio de hacer un mundo mejor, y proteger a los suyos.

– Toda mi vida, cumplí con honor... mi deber. Pero por encima de todo... protegí a mis camaradas. Con este acto, no he dejado de hacerlo... he protegido a los que huyen... y he dado a todos vosotros... una razón para pelear, para no rendiros – hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando. La vida se le escapaba junto con la sangre, y su dañado corazón a duras penas seguía bombeando. Tarde o temprano, dejaría de latir – No es... invencible... puedo morir... feliz con eso. Me recuerdas a tu abuelo... Monkey D Luffy – murmuró Marcio, y sus ojos se cerraron recordando sus tiempos de adiestramiento en cierta base de la Marina del West Blue – Él fue... quien me entrenó... y me enseñó a ser un Marine – añadió, y abrió los ojos para sonreír al joven capitán de los Mugiwara, que había abierto los ojos de par en par sorprendido por esa revelación.

Sí, ese muchacho... era la versión pirata del Vicealmirante Monkey D Garp. Quien le salvó.

.

 **Flashbak**

.

Nacido en una familia pobre, y huérfano desde temprana edad, siempre quiso defender a los débiles, y su único recurso fue ingresar en la escuela de marines para hacerlo. Además, sin techo y casi sin comida, tampoco tenía muchas más opciones. Su aspecto pobre y sucio le generó el rechazo de los guardias del lugar, y fue expulsado sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de defender su tan cacareada Justicia.

Encontrar ese rechazo entre los supuestos defensores de la paz y la Justicia, debió haber bastado para apartarle del buen camino. Pero en ese momento, en esa ciudad de una isla del West Blue, el lugar más menospreciado de los seis mares, cierto Marine se cruzó en su vida.

– Joven... te vi el otro día intentando ingresar en la base de la Marina. La Marina no debería rechazar voluntarios, y menos siendo tan jóvenes – había dicho a modo de saludo. Era un hombre muy musculoso, moreno, y con un traje blanco impoluto. Alguna persona rica e importante, había pensado el niño.

– Dijeron que mi aspecto... – había protestado, frustrado, un joven Marcio, de apenas ocho años de edad. El veterano hombre, con el pelo ya medio gris, había reído con fuerza.

– ¡Y eso que más da! – había gritado, y le había golpeado en la cabeza – ¡No me gustan los jóvenes que se auto compadecen! ¡Si quieres entrar en la Marina, ven conmigo! – había añadido, mientras le tendía su gran mano. Y el niño, dolorido por el coscorrón, había observado esa mano.

Y la había aceptado.

Los entrenamientos fueron duros. Nunca le dio un trato favorable, pero Garp siempre tuvo un ojo puesto en él. Veía potencial en ese muchacho.

Los años pasaron, y finalmente se graduó. Garp, durante esos años, iba y venía, alternando sus deberes como Marine, instructor, y, desde cierto momento... abuelo.

Marcio se propuso entrar en la tripulación del viejo, y éste le aceptó siempre que superara la prueba. Tuvo que "sobrevivir" tres días siendo perseguido por el bosque de esa isla por la mayor fiera de todas: un Monkey motivado y divertido, decidido a hacer todo lo posible para complicarle esos tres días.

Años más tarde, Garp le había hablado de su hijo, y de su nieto.

– Sólo espero que Luffy no siga los pasos de su padre... ¡Ya lo verás, Marcio, haré de él un gran Marine algún día! Jajajajajaaja – había asegurado el viejo. Marcio había asentido, pero años más tarde, cuando ya tenía su propia tripulación, y era capitán, volvió a encontrarse con Garp.

– ¡El chiquillo sólo quiere ser pirata! ¡Maldita sea, por qué el destino me hace esto a mi Marcio! – había llorado cómicamente mientras golpeaba, aunque según él, estaba palmeando amistosamente, la espalda del ahora capitán.

– Bueno señor, alístele en un cuartel, como hizo conmigo – había sugerido Marcio tras recuperarse de los golpes. Pero Garp había reído exageradamente.

– ¡Simplemente escaparía! Maldición, no tengo suerte con mi familia – había dicho, y acto seguido se lo había llevado a un bar a ahogar las penas en alcohol.

Y así, hasta que vio el día de la primera recompensa del muchacho. En un principio, despreció que ese joven se hubiera hecho pirata, pero cuando supo que había liberado una isla del yugo de Arlong, un demonio cuyos rumores había escuchado hasta él, que se encontraba en Marineford en ese momento... su opinión sobre él comenzó a cambiar.

Las noticias se sucedieron. Para Garp, era un dolor de muelas. Para él, ascendido recientemente a un rango elevado de la Marina para ser capitán, al ser un enlace directo con el Gobierno Mundial y Mariejoa, gracias a su excelente hoja de servicios, las noticias "oficiales" nunca se ajustaban con los rumores, y no le cuadraban las cosas. Además, si realmente ese joven sonriente de las fotos de Wanted fuera malvado, el viejo habría renegado de él.

Y así fue como decidió forjarse su propio criterio cuando le conociera... y en cuestión de minutos, le había demostrado la clase de persona que era.

Un pirata mejor que la mayoría de los Marines.

.

 **Fin de flashback**

.

– Sí... definitivamente... el viejo te dejó ser un pirata, porque supo que aunque lo fueses... no harías daño a las personas buenas jamás – murmuró Marcio, cerrando de nuevo los ojos y comenzando a respirar más pesadamente.

Varios haces de luz salieron de entre las rocas que Law había colocado encima del Almirante, y luego se desintegraron envueltas en una explosión. Kizaru salió de allí sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones con una mano como si no estuviera peleando contra varios enemigos, mientras en la otra seguía sujetando una de sus espadas.

– Marcio... señor – dijo el oficial joven de pelo azul y de aspecto felino, Yargoth, hincando una rodilla junto a él. A su lado, se situaron sus otros tres nakamas.

– Yargoth... tú serás ahora el capitán – comenzó a decir Marcio, dirigiendo una mirada hacia ellos. Al ver como la mujer de pelo violeta comenzaba a sollozar con más fuerza, el Marine estiró un brazo y la acarició el pelo. No pareció importarla mucho la sangre con la que la manchó, porque se aferró a esa mano mientras lloraba con incluso más fuerza – Sadahara... has dejado de ser una niña. Eres una Marine, ya basta de llantos... pequeñaja – añadió, y no pudo evitar sonreír, arrancando gruñidos y medio risas a todos en una broma que solo ellos cinco podían entender.

– Piratas... – empezó a decir Marcio, y en esa palabra, ya no había malicia, ni odio. Era, simplemente, una forma de dirigirse a ellos – Incluso el hombre más fuerte del mundo... puede sangrar.

– Tanto sacrificiooooo... ¿para ésto? – gritó Borsalino, desde la distancia, mientras caminaba hacia ellos lentamente, y se quitó un hilillo de sangre de la mejilla con dos dedos. Alzó dichos dedos para mostrar el color rojizo de su sangre a todos. No parecía molesto por la herida. Pero Marcio siguió hablando, ignorando sus burlas.

– No es un dios... es humano... su sangre es roja, Luffy, y los demás. Por favor... – añadió, mientras haciendo un gigantesco esfuerzo, agarraba de la solapaba de la chaqueta a Luffy y forzaba su voz para hablar lo bastante alto para que todos le escucharan – La Marina no merece... a alguien así... ¡acabad con él! coff coff – Marcio no pudo seguir, el último grito lo dejó sin fuerzas, y comenzó a toser. Altazor, al escuchar eso, caminó hacia ellos, pero al darle la espalda, Borsalino volvió a atacarles a todos.

– Cien fleur – dijo Robin, y consiguió agarrar al Almirante entre sus brazos fleur, pero éste, deshizo los brazos en cuestión de unos segundos. Segundos que Franky y Sanji usaron para iniciar una pelea física con él... pero Borsalino les esquivaba casi sin moverse, y ni siquiera Sanji podía seguir totalmente sus movimientos.

"Es como intentar partir una hoja de papel... con una tabla de madera" pensó el rubio.

Sanji no había querido entrenar con Altazor durante esa semana ni la décima parte del tiempo que habían destinado Zoro y Luffy al entrenamiento, y por eso, su Haki de Armadura instintivo estaba menos despertado, aunque también lo poseía a un nivel muy superior al de los humanos normales. Aunque su talento natural, y sus modificaciones genéticas como miembro de la familia Vinsmoke (aunque Sanji renegara todavía de esa realidad) podían darle cierta ayuda en la pelea contra el Almirante.

Esa ayuda se tradujo en que conectó un golpe al Almirante, y éste se vio obligado a bloquearlo con su brazo.

– ¿Ohhhhh? Sois toooooodos aterradores – comentó con interés Kizaru, y con su otra mano, que estaba usando para sujetar la espada con la que repelía a Zoro y Kid, atravesó el hombro del rubio con un rayo amarillo. Sanji gritó de dolor, e hincó una rodilla en el suelo mientras tapaba el agujero por el que salía su sangre con au mano. Franky ni siquiera lograba que sus golpes le hicieran algo, era como si golpeara aire, y cada vez que le tocaba, notaba como si sus manos se estuvieran deshaciendo por el poder de la luz.

El rubio, furioso, incendió su pierna y volvió a la carga, pero de nuevo Borsalino le esquivó, a él, a Kid, un ataque por la espalda de la espada de Law, y los espadazos de Zoro. Pero se veía medio obligado a esquivar, no podía rematar a nadie... todavía.

Altazor, confiando su espalda a sus nakamas, caminó hasta llegar junto al herido terminal, y al llegar, clavó su espada en el suelo carbonizado, llamando la atención de todos.

– Juré sobre las ruinas de mi país, y los cadáveres de mi pueblo y mi familia, que algún día acabaría con su vida. Cumpliré ese juramento, y lo haré en nombre de todos ellos, y de ti también... si puedo. Pero no le pidas eso a Luffy. Su camino no es el de la venganza, ni en su forma de ser entra el matar a otras personas, por malvadas que sean. Borsalino algún día será mío... aún a costa de mi vida – aseguró muy serio. Y dicho eso, desclavó la espada e inclinó la cabeza ante el capitán – Fue una sorpresa – dijo, y pareció dudar, pero finalmente se animó a decir algo más – Y un honor... conocer, al menos, a un Marine de verdad. Ojalá... todos fueran como tú. Éste sería un mundo mejor – concluyó, y rotando ciento ochenta grados, se lanzó sobre Borsalino para detener a tiempo el espadazo con el que estaba a punto de partir en dos a Franky.

– Estás lleno de aberturas ¡Coup de Vent! – dijo Franky, aprovechando el choque de espadas de los dos espadachines, y lanzó su coup de vent contra el Almirante, pero el aire pasó a través de su cuerpo sin hacerle nada y se estrelló contra el suelo en la distancia, resquebrajándolo.

– Y tú eres... débil – respondió Kizaru. Empujó a Altazor, detuvo e hizo retroceder a Kid, que le atacaba por la espalda, y luego pateó a un Franky que no lograba reaccionar tras su ataque fracasado, con una patada a la velocidad de la luz. Franky, ya sin cola, aturdido y agotado, no pudo ni reaccionar al golpe a la velocidad de la luz, y salió disparado siendo arrastrado decenas de metros hasta estrellarse contra los edificios derrumbados con potencia.

– ¡Franky! Maldito... pagarás por eso – dijo Brook, que había estado sujetando al ya definitivamente inconsciente Usopp. Lo dejó a cargo de Robin, que también estaba intentando hacer recuperar la consciencia a Chopper, y se lanzó al ataque. Si con su vida podía salvar la de alguno de sus nakamas, o la de Luffy san, gustoso la daría.

Pero claro... él ya estaba muerto.

– Marcio... pelearé. No os busca a vosotros, huid de aquí. Os conseguiremos tiempo – dijo Luffy, levantando la mano del pecho de Marcio, y colocandola sobre la que Nami seguía manteniendo sobre su hombro, a sus espaldas. Ella tenía mucho miedo, le costaba confiar en los demás mucho más de lo que le costaba a Luffy, y a cada rato volvía la cabeza imaginando al aterrador Almirante detrás de ellos, atacándoles.

– Nosotros ya no somos Marines, si "eso" sigue en la Marina – contestó Yargoth, el chico de rasgos felinos peli azul, mientras señalaba con rabia al Almirante, el cual en ese momento había mandado a Brook a volar por los aires con una descarga de luz. Solo Zoro, Kid, Law y Altazor seguían peleando, pero Kid parecía totalmente agotado.

– Marcio... te dejaré con los tuyos... gracias por todo – dijo Luffy, y se puso en pie con la ayuda de Nami, mientras nuevas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Marcio volvió a abrir los ojos, y asintió suavemente con la cabeza – Le diré a mi abuelo... lo que hiciste por nosotros – añadió, y consiguió poner su clásica sonrisa. Marcio sonrió también, pero tuvo un nuevo ataque de tos. Su rostro comenzaba a palidecer, y ya casi no perdía sangre.

– Cuida de que estos... cuatro idiotas... no hagan ninguna imprudencia, Monkey D Luffy... – dijo a modo de despedida Marcio, y luego miró a Nami, que le devolvió una mirada agradecida – Cuida de ese idiota que tienes por capitán también navegante... te necesita, más de lo que imaginas – dijo, y Nami enrojeció.

– ¿Como crees que ha llegado el muy idiota hasta aquí? Sin mí, se habría perdido en la tercera isla del West Blue – contestó de pronto la peli naranja, lo que provocó una protesta infantil de Luffy, y una carcajada de Marcio, que ya no les miró más, y comenzó a hablar en susurros con sus nakamas, en una conversación final que solamente los atenía a ellos cinco.

Luffy se reincorporó a la pelea, y durante un minuto, todos ellos creyeron que podrían resistir contra Kizaru, y de alguna forma, encontrar una abertura para escapar.

Era una bonita ilusión. Agradable, pero una idea que se crearon todos en su cabeza... y que era una total mentira.

De repente, todos pudieron sentir la presión de un increíble poder, no muy lejos de ellos, seguida de un fuerte sonido, como si algo se hubiera partido en dos. Después, sólo siguió el silencio.

.

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado "Bleach OST - Stand Up Be Strong" (duración 2:24 min)**

.

Para nadie tuvo un significado concreto. Sólo para Kizaru

– Maldiciooooon... ¿él está aquí? Hice bieeeen en tomar medidas adicionaleeees... perooooo debo acabar rápido con esto – se dijo para sí mismo, y de repente un aura amarilla ascendente lo envolvió, y su brillo cegó a todos durante unos segundos.

En ese momento, Kid fue pateado a la velocidad de la luz. Se estrelló contra los edificios donde estaban sus nakamas, y ya no se movió más. Law, intentó repetir su Gamma Knife contra el Almirante, intuyendo que de pronto el peligro había aumentado mucho, pero éste le esquivó y le atravesó con un rayo a la altura del estómago, haciéndole escupir sangre.

Luffy no podía creerse lo que veía. Sus nakamas habían sido casi todos derrotados. Los capitanes aliados con los que había peleado codo con codo eran derrotados uno tras otro. Y él, de repente, colapsó. Su cuerpo dejó de moverse, y cayó hacia atrás. Por suerte, Nami le atrapó antes de que se inclinara mucho, y le mantuvo en pie con la fuerza de sus brazos.

El uso repetido durante largos períodos de tiempo del Gear Second, usado más de una docena de veces, más el Gear Third, más las múltiples heridas sufridas y la pérdida de sangre... eran una combinación que ni siquiera la inhumana resistencia del peli negro pudo aguantar.

– Luffy, no puedes más – comprendió ella, y se abrazó a él más asustada que en ningún otro momento. Luffy, al que las piernas no le respondían, presa del agotamiento, no pudo ni responder. Estaba ido.

Estaba volviendo a vivir la pesadilla que había experimentado hacía una semana.

Bepo, que se había unido a la lucha después de auxiliar a un par de sus nakamas, sacó a su capitán de allí tan rápido como pudo, pero el Almirante fue mucho más rápido, y reapareció ante ellos. Pateó a Bepo, y luego se lanzó sobre Zoro, el cual, de repente sin aliados, fue desarmado en cuestión de tres segundos. La espada del Almirante, de pronto, era más veloz, y sobre todo, sus golpes tenían mucha más potencia.

– Muere, espadachín. Podrías haber sido una amenaza – murmuró el Almirante, y acto seguido intentó partir a Zoro por la mitad. Unos brazos fleur, creados por Robin, lo echaron para atrás en el último segundo, pero aun así el corte le rajó profundamente entre el abdomen y el pecho, y además de ser terriblemente doloroso y de causarle una quemadura externa, le hizo comenzar a perder una gran cantidad de sangre.

– ¡Zoroooooo! – gritó Luffy, intentando dar un paso hacia él, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Notó algo húmedo en su espalda. Nami, acurrucada tras él y sin dejar de sujetarle, estaba llorando otra vez.

– Acabaré con ésto – siguió diciendo el Almirante, la presión de su poder aumentó aún más – ¡Yasakani no magatama! – gritó saltando muy alto, y cruzando los brazos ante el pecho. Por alguna razón, había decidido terminar la pelea y estaba yendo en serio contra ellos. Cientos de bolas amarillas de luz comenzaron a caer por todo el cráter, pero sobre todo encima del lugar donde estaban los que no había mandado a volar a los extremos del cráter con sus brutales ataques a la velocidad de la luz.

– ¡Nakama Shield! – gritó Altazor, y puso en juego todo su poder restante para crear una gran pantalla azulada con la que protegió a todos los que seguían cerca de él, así como a Marcio y sus cuatro subordinados.

– Mil fleur – dijo Robin, y creó dos manos de gran tamaño que detuvieron los impactos encima de los inconscientes Usopp y Chopper, y Brook, que había conseguido arrastrarse hasta Robin para intentar verla los panties... para luego caer inconsciente sin llegar a verlos claro está... y ella misma. Soltó un grito de dolor con las explosiones, pero aguantó.

El escudo y las manos finalmente se rompieron, y las explosiones golpearon en mayor o menor medida a todos. Los nakamas de Marcio crearon entonces una pantalla de Haki de Armadura entre los cuatro, y lograron detener de nuevo las explosiones, hasta que estas cesaron.

Borsalino aterrizó con violencia en el suelo, despejando el humo de las explosiones con la presión del impacto.

Para su sorpresa, tres personas seguían en pie.

Altazor, que tenía un brazo sangrando y colgándole del costado inherte, pero que en el otro todavía sostenía una de sus espadas gemelas, le desafiaba, apuntándole con el arma, interponiéndose entre Nami y Luffy, y el Almirante.

– Apártate Altazor... y tú... huye por favor Nami – rogó Luffy a los dos, intentando apartarla a ella especialmente, pero ella se aferró aún más fuerte a él. Luffy no tenía fuerzas para alejarla, pero lo último que quería en el mundo, era perderla – Por favor... vete Nami – suplicó de nuevo.

– No. Estoy a tu lado hasta el final Luffy. Lo sabes – susurró ella, sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos y mirar cómo el Almirante se acercaba paso a paso. Luffy soltó un gruñido de desesperación, y consiguió apuntalar los pies en el suelo.

– ¿Aún resisteeees, Altazor kuuuun? Hazte a un ladooo, tengo trabajo que hacer... quizá hasta te deje vivo, una vez haya mataaado a esos dos, ¿nee? – sugirió Borsalino, encarando una ceja. Para él, su sádica naturaleza convertía en algo muy divertido los momentos de valor de aquellos que le enfrentaban.

– Por encima de mi cadáver, sensei – fue su tajante respuesta, y se mantuvo firme sobre el suelo calcinado y lleno de cráteres humeantes. Kizaru aumentó su aura amarilla, disolviendo los últimos jirones de aura azulada que rodeaban el cuerpo del peli plateado.

– Esooooo... tiene fácil solucióooon... Altazor kun – contestó Borsalino, y levantó su espada. Con un movimiento fluido, chocó la espada con la de Altazor, y tras un forcejeo, se la arrancó de la mano, pero el peli plateado no retrocedió.

– Ya mataste a quien te consideraba su hermano... solo te queda matarme a mí, su hijo, al que juraste proteger con tu vida. Seguro que por las noches... duermes muy tranquilo – dijo el D, sosteniendo la mirada vacía de afecto del Almirante. No hubo respuesta por parte de Borsalino. Cuando iba a rematarle, tuvo que detenerse, y desviar una katana que le atacaba de costado.

– Ya te dije... que al capitán, o la bruja... sólo los tocarás, pasando por encima de mi cadáver, Almirante – murmuró Zoro, mientras se tapaba la herida del estómago con la otra mano. Boqueaba para respirar, y su visión estaba borrosa. Casi parecía más que se había puesto en pie como un autómata, que por su propia fuerza. Pero era su lealtad y orgullo como espadachín y nakama de Luffy lo que le habían hecho levantarse.

– Sois todos... aterradores... y también – dijo Kizaru, observando con la cabeza ladeada a los dos espadachines exhaustos – Cadáaaaveres – añadió, y de un rápido movimiento, alzó a Altazor apretándole por el cuello, mientras éste, agotado, intentaba soltarse pero sin ya fuerzas, y rotando su cuerpo, pateó a Zoro, estampándolo contra el suelo boca a bajo. Se subió sobre él, e iluminó su pierna con un brillo amarillo.

– Zoro... no... – murmuró Robin, que acababa de recobrar la conciencia. Le caía sangre por la cara llena de tierra calcinada, al haber caído boca abajo. Y no podía moverse. Una roca había caído sobre ella, y no tenía fuerzas para moverse. Pero su estado la daba igual. Solo podía ver cómo dos de sus nakamas, uno de ellos especial para ella, iban a morir.

– Déjalos Kizaru. Toma mi vida, y perdona a los demás ¿Es eso lo que quieres, no? – pidió Luffy, que intentó dar un paso hacia él, pero las piernas le volvieron a fallar y tuvo que hincar una rodilla en tierra con Nami tras él, que no dejaba de sujetarle.

– ¿De quéee me serviría? Toooodos vosotros, sois mi presa, Monkey D Luffy – contestó Kizaru con tranquilidad, y con su espada apuntó al pecho de Altazor, que estaba empezando a ponerse morado. Su pierna llegó a la máxima altura, apuntando a la cabeza de Zoro – Los dos... todoooos vosotros... tú, y la chica de detrás tuya, y toooodos los que están en este lugaaar... vaaaaaais aaaaa moriiiir – concluyó, y sus dos extremidades avanzaron.

Como el más rápido de los vientos, un destello plateado entró en la plaza en un instante, y en un parpadeo, se plantó ante Kizaru.

Detuvo su espada con su propia espada... una katana plateada, envuelta en sombras.

Y desvió la pierna de Kizaru hacia un lado con su propia pierna, lanzando el ataque de luz contra las montañas de las alturas desde la que caían las cascadas que daban el nombre a la isla. La explosión fue enorme, y la pudieron sentir incluso desde la distancia en que se encontraban.

El destello plateado tomó forma al detenerse. Kizaru se bajó de Zoro, que gruñó de dolor, y soltó a Altazor como si fuera un fardo, que comenzó a toser mientras boqueaba, intentando recuperar el aliento.

– Vaya... vaya. Así que finalmente... apareeeeces por aquí. Rey Oscuro... Silvers Rayleigh – dijo Kizaru al recién llegado, al que se le movía la capa blanca por el viento generado por la explosión – Segundo al mando de Gol D Roguer... y con una recompensa – añadió el Almirante relamiéndose, y haciendo una pausa teatral.

"De dos mil quinientos millones por su cabeza"

– ¡Ossaaaaan! – gritó Luffy, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de alivio.

– Si tu Gorosei decidiera borrarla, ya estaría retirado, joven Almirante Kizaru – contestó Rayleigh, mientras hacía una floritura con su espada envuelta en sombras. Su tono de voz, no obstante, era mortalmente serio – Pero me temo, que tienes un problema. Las cosas que has hecho aquí, y cómo me has retenido para que no llegara a tiempo para salvar a mis jóvenes amigos... y a tus propios Marines... no son actos que pueda perdonar. No voy a jugar contigo. Voy a ir en serio.

"Más vale que estés preparado... yo no me entregaré como hizo mi capitán"

Marcio, rodeado de sus nakamas, y habiendo dicho todo lo que tenía que decirles, observó al recién llegado.

– Ahora... me puedo ir tranquilo. Disfrutad de una vida feliz, todos... y sed libres de hacer lo que queráis. Mientras ese hombre siga aquí... estaréis a salvo – fueron las últimas palabras de Marcio, que con un suspiro, cerró los ojos, y su corazón dejó de latir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. En seguida me pondré con el siguiente, pero creo que fue un capítulo incluso mejor que la siguiente pelea.**

 **Muchos estaréis diciendo ¿para que desarrollas un personaje como Marcio, y lo matas a los cinco capítulos de haberlo introducido? Y yo respondo... ¿eso no lo hace aún más especial? Sé que es un personaje que ha gustado, su muerte tiene un sentido. Él se precipitó, pero hizo lo que consideró correcto hasta el final. No muchos podemos apuntarnos ese tanto.**

 **En fin, este capítulo para mí ha sido muy especial. Los que os preguntéis cómo es que un Almirante posee un poder tan elevado, lo vuelvo a decir. Kizaru está a un nivel superior al de Almirante, muy superior. Simplemente, por su naturaleza de psicópata, le gusta jugar con su comida antes de comérsela**

 **Y si... habéis leído bien la recompensa de Rayleigh. 2.500 millones de berries. ¿Exagerada? Para nada. Teniendo en cuenta que estimo que los Yonkous tendrán entr mil millones, el segundo al mando del REY de los PIRATAS, debe tener una recompensa de nivel Yonkou como mínimo.**

 **Responiendo a las reviews anónimas...**

 **- Kirika: Pues tendrás que esperar un poco más todavía, pero creo que el capítulo de hoy también se merece su lectura y disfrute jeje**

 **Nos leemos pronto nakamas, espero vuestras reviews con muchas ganas. Para mi este capítulo fue especial, y me gustaría conocer a fondo vuestra opinión de cómo he desarrollado estos "inesperados" unos, y predecibles otros, eventos**


	30. S MF(I) Rayleigh vs Kizaru

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Por fin llegamos. Ahora sí que sí, ya he postergado mucho este capítulo.**

 **Debo decir que si bien, el anterior capítulo a mí me gustó más, éste tiene un trabajo mucho más intenso por mi parte. Diseñar una pelea en estas escalas de poder, con dos personajes de los que no sabemos casi nada, y adaptarlo al mundo de One Piece no ha sido nada fácil. O me iba de la mano, o me quedaba corto.**

 **Finalmente, he logrado dejar algo que se que os agradará a todos.**

 **Me gustaría mencionar además, que este es el capítulo MAS LARGO que he escrito nunca. No es el más largo que escribiré, pero de momento sí que lo es... y también es el que más trabajo ha tenido. Por este capítulo sí que espero unas cuantas, bonitas y curradas reviews. Me las he ganado ^^**

 **.**

 **Antes de empezar, me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas, para que la lectura de esta pelea no se os haga confusa**

 **.**

 **Shanks y Kaido tienen un nivel de poder de Yonkou.**

 **Pero en mi fic, y creo que en la historia de Oda también ocurrirá así, hay niveles de poder superiores a ése. Concretamente, el nivel Gorosei es el que nos interesa aquí. Kizaru está en mi fic en un nivel de pelea muy superior al de un Almirante, como habéis podido comprobar anteriormente. **

**Y en cuanto a Rayleigh, entiendo que la mano derecha del Rey Pirata debe tener un nivel de pelea mínimo de Yonkou, incluso algo superior. Al fin y al cabo, Shanks, siendo tan poderoso como es, era un grumete cuando Rayleigh era el segundo al mando de los Piratas de Roger. La edad sin duda influye en reducir su poder, pero da experiencia y estrategia, lo que equilibra las cosas de cara a este combate tan esperado.**

 **Por tanto, esta pelea está en una escala de poderes, destrucción y repercusión mayor que la que tuvieron Shanks y Kaido. Y esto lo explico para que se entienda más fácilmente.**

 **Dada esta explicación, os dejo con el capítulo final del arco de la Isla Zafiro.**

* * *

 **.**

 **SAGA DE MARINE FORD**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 30**

 **CAPÍTULO FINAL**

 **ARCO DE LA ISLA ZAFIRO**

 **RAYLEIGH VS KIZARU**

 **.**

Kizaru era un hombre práctico. En cuanto fue detenido, sin tiempo para actuar, por el recién llegado... tuvo que detener todos sus planes.

Había intentado cazar a las crías, y había atraído al dragón hasta él. Ahora, la lucha ya no sería para cazar.

Sería para matar, o morir.

– Vaya... vaya. Así que finalmente... apareeeeces por aquí. Rey Oscuro... Silvers Rayleigh – había dicho Kizaru al recién llegado, al que se le movía la capa blanca por el viento generado por la explosión – Segundo al mando de Gol D Roguer... y con una recompensa – añadió el Almirante relamiéndose, y haciendo una pausa teatral.

"De dos mil quinientos millones por su cabeza"

– ¡Ossaaaaan! – había gritado Luffy, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de alivio. Tras él, Nami había detenido sus lágrimas, por el contrario, pero estaba incrédula.

– Gracias a Oda... está aquí – consiguió decir Nami detrás de él.

– Oooohh, Luffy... me alegra que todos estéis más o menos bien todavía. Si tu Gorosei decidiera borrarla, ya estaría retirado, joven Almirante Kizaru – había contestado Rayleigh, mientras hacía una floritura con su espada envuelta en sombras. Su tono de voz, no obstante, era mortalmente serio – Pero me temo, que tienes un problema. Las cosas que has hecho aquí, y cómo me has retenido para que no llegara a tiempo para salvar a mis jóvenes amigos... y a tus propios Marines... no son actos que pueda perdonar. No voy a jugar contigo. Voy a ir en serio.

"Más vale que estés preparado... yo no me entregaré como hizo mi capitán"

– Los pecaaaados de los piratas... no desaparecen tan fácilmente, ¿neeee?... Rayleeeigh san. Y mucho menos, los de aquellos que tuvieron la osadía de llegar hasta la iiiiisla maldita – contestó kizaru. Rayleigh , por primera vez, se permitió que una mínima sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

– ¿Y eso es algo que os aterra verdad? Lo que descubrimos. La verdad... os aterroriza – murmuró misteriosamente el peli blanco, pero por un segundo, el rostro de Kizaru cambió, y una sombra de inquietud pasó por él. Tan rápido como llegó, se fue.

A esas palabras, siguió un largo silencio.

Sin que ninguno de los dos monstruos se moviera de sus puestos, Altazor aprovechó para arrastrarse, boqueando aún, hasta donde Zoro estaba jadeando por el dolor.

– Zoro... salgamos de aquí – consiguió decir el peli plateado. Ayudándose el uno al otro, lograron ponerse en pie, y comenzar a caminar paso a paso, alejándose de los dos rivales, que ni siquiera les dirigieron una mirada. Estaban totalmente centrados el uno en el otro.

– No le digas... al cocinero... nada de ésto – murmuró Zoro, mientras contenía la hemorragia de su torso con una mano. Altazor asintió y no pudo evitar medio sonreír, pese a la situación.

– Soy una tumba – contestó.

– Igual pronto lo somos todos – bromeó Zoro, y ambos soltaron una extraña carcajada mezclada con gruñidos y toses.

Kizaru y Rayleigh no dijeron nada, hasta que ambos notaron cómo la presencia de una de las personas de la plaza, desaparecía, y era sustituida por el silencio.

– Muere como un Marine, como deseaste, Marcio – murmuró Kizaru, y una medio sonrisa cruel atravesó su rostro.

– Marcio... – murmuró Luffy, girándose de pronto por instinto. Al mirarle, supo al instante que había muerto. No necesitaba escuchar los sollozos de los nakamas del capitán, ni mirar los gestos de dolor que hacían, para saberlo. Le bastaba con ver el rostro de paz del marine.

– Luffy, lo siento – dijo Nami, y el brazo que le tenía pasando por los hombros se transformó en un ligero y suave abrazo, muy apropiado para la ocasión, que Luffy recibió con agradecimiento.

El rostro de Marcio, que reposaba en las piernas de la oficial, estaba sonriendo. Había muerto en paz, arropado por los suyos, sintiendo que había hecho lo que había considerado justo, hasta el final. Luffy, entendía mejor que nadie esa sonrisa, esa paz.

Él también sonrió.

– Tranquila Nami, estoy bien – dijo él finalmente, mientras la sonreía – Sé libre, Marcio – fue todo lo que el D añadió, pero todos escucharon esas palabras, y le miraron con sorpresa algunos, y pequeñas sonrisas otros. Rayleigh se relajó ligeramente por unos segundos.

– Luffy kun... esas palabras te definen muchacho – dijo Rayleigh, sin poder evitar sonreír brevemente, pero luego su mirada se convirtió en una dura, y enfocó toda su atención de nuevo en su enemigo – ¿Disfrutas de la muerte de uno de tus subordinados? – cuestionó encarando una ceja, pues había observado la chispa de diversión de los ojos del Almirante, como si esa frase de Luffy fuera el remate de un mal chiste. Ni un asomo de sonrisa pasó por su rostro de nuevo.

– ¿Ooooohh? No, no es eso Raaaaayleigh san... pero ese traidor se atrevió a enfrentarmeeeee, así que acabé con él. Pero reaaaaaalmente me da igual su muerte... no era tan importante – contestó el Almirante con tranquilidad. Parecían tranquilos, pero el mundo había dejado de existir para ambos. Los dos estaban totalmente concentrados en los movimientos del otro, esperando a que uno dejara las preliminares y comenzara a atacar.

– Luffy... y el resto de jóvenes. Así como los amigos de ese valiente marine caído – les llamó a todos – Hicisteis un gran trabajo. Fuisteis capaces de acabar con el resto de Pacifistas, os protegisteis unos a otros, y además, peleasteis con valor contra este... Almirante – siguió diciendo – Pero ahora, aquí, acaba vuestra labor. Dejadme el resto a mí.

Esas palabras los dejaron a todos clavados en el sitio. Kid estaba siendo tratado por sus nakamas en ese momento, tenía varias costillas rotas y el pecho dañado por la patada de Borsalino. Por su parte, Law, estaba teniendo que sanar sus propias heridas del estómago con su habilidad, mientras intentaba aguantar el dolor para ser preciso. Sus nakamas estaban intentando estabilizar a Bepo, el cual estaba totalmente fuera de combate por la patada a la velocidad de la luz del Almirante.

Los nakamas de Marcio seguían parados, incapaces de moverse, custodios del cadáver del capitán marine.

Robin, usando sus brazos fleur, había traído por un camino de brazos a los inconscientes Sanji y Franky. Éste último tenía mal aspecto, y si no fuera un cyborg, seguramente habría muerto por el ataque de Kizaru. El torso del inventor estaba roto en algunas zonas, viéndose la mezcla de el cuerpo real y las partes mecánicas. Usopp había finalmente recobrado el conocimiento, y aunque estaba cansado, se encargó de su amigo con los conocimientos básicos que tenía de robótica, para ver si podía hacer algo para curarlo más rápido. Chopper, en su forma humana, tras haber comprobado que las heridas de Franky y Sanji eran peligrosas, pero no mortales, se centró en el herido más grave: Zoro, que en ese momento, era traído por Altazor.

– Chopper... la herida de Zoro es más grave, yo estoy bien – se apresuró a decir el peli plateado, y depositó con cuidado al espadachín. Nami y Luffy, caminando lentamente por el agotamiento del segundo, lograron llegar junto a ellos y se sentaron.

– Zoro... ¿Chopper, se pondrá bien? Si le pasa algo, ese maldito Kizaru lo pagará – dijo Luffy frustrado, mientras agachaba la cabeza y golpeaba el suelo furioso. Si salían de allí, debían entrenar mucho más. Mucho más.

– Estoy... perfectamente... Luffy – contestó Zoro, pero con esas tres palabras comenzó a toser. El corte entre el estómago y el pecho seguía sangrando, y Chopper rápidamente comenzó a trabajar en esa herida, después de haber puesto una mascarilla a Zoro, que se adormeció al cabo de unos segundos. Acto seguido, el doctor comenzó a examinar a fondo la herida.

– Deberíais iros, yo os alcanzaré más tarde – volvió a hablar Rayleigh. En el silencio sepulcral que había descendido sobre la isla, pues al haber visto la explosión que había provocado Kizaru, incluso los guerreros que aún estaban por las calles se habían ocultado en los refugios de los acantilados del lateral norte, la tranquila voz de Rayleigh se escuchaba casi como si estuviera gritando.

– El corte es profundo, y si no le opero de inmediato no dejará de sangrar, por fuerte que sea. Su vida si sigue así, podría estar en peligo – fue el diagnóstico de Chopper, provocando que Luffy y Robin abrieran los ojos de par en par – ¡No podemos movernos de aquí hasta estabilizar a los heridos señor! – gritó el reno, quitándose de un manotazo un par de lagrimillas de los ojos, mientras abría su maletín y comenzaba a tratar al espadachín.

– ¿Y pieeeeensas que lo lograrás salvar con esa heridaaa neeee? – preguntó Kizaru con extrema crueldad – Yo, que tenía todoooo tan perfectamente planeado, y ahora me tengo que enfrentar con alguien tan aterradoooor como tú – se quejó a continuación, y apuntó su espada de luz hacia el peli blanco.

– Las preocupaciones son parte de la vida, Kizaru kun. Sin duda, "ese" hombre te habrá enseñado sobre ello, ¿verdad? – contestó éste, haciendo énfasis en la palabra ese.

– Ese hombre... me ha enseñado muchas cosas, Rayleigh saaaaan. La más importante de todas, es que nunca debo dejaaaar cabos sueeeeltos – contestó Kizaru. Conforme hablaba, su tono de voz se volvía cada vez más cruel – Acabaré contiiiiigo, y luego, terminaré lo que heeeee empezado. Ninguno de estos jóvenes te sobrevivirá, Rey Oscuro.

"Fracasarás en protegerlos a ellos... igual que fracasaste en proteger a tu Rey. Igual que fracasaste en proteger a tu Reina"

Y en aquel instante, comenzó la pelea.

.

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado "Nanatsu no Taizai - Blood of the Demon (Edited)" (duración 4:13)**

.

Rayleigh abrió los ojos de par en par, furioso por las palabras del Almirante, y en un instante, había saltado sobre Kizaru, y lanzado un tajo vertical contra él. Éste interpuso a toda velocidad su espada en horizontal. El impacto de las dos armas, una de luz, la otra cargada de sombras, destrozó el suelo bajo ellos, y generó una fuerte corriente de aire que los echó a todos hacia atrás. Rayleigh presionó, y Kizaru dio un paso hacia atrás, pero luego logró equilibrar el envite, volviendo a recuperar la posición. Ambos separaron sus espadas, para chocarlas a toda velocidad de nuevo.

Un nuevo tajo ascendente de Rayleigh, intentando sorprender a Kizaru, fue esquivado por el Almirante, que dio un salto hacia atrás, y luego rotó ciento ochenta grados en pleno aire, y lanzó un tajo lateral contra el pirata, hacia el lateral del cuerpo donde no tenía espada. Éste ya había cambiado de mano su espada anticipadamente, y detuvo el contragolpe. Ambos forcejearon, y luego volvieron a intercambiar golpes desde todas las direcciones, destrozando aun más el suelo sobre el que se encontraban, y arrancando bloques de roca del mismo con cada impacto.

Kizaru, intentó sorprender a Rayleigh lanzando su espada de luz contra él, tras haber saltado hacia atrás. El peli blanco la desvió, estrellándola contra el suelo, pero el Almirante no se había quedado parado.

– Pika pika no miiii... Karui supīdo no ken – (Puño de velocidad luz) atacó el Almirante, lanzando un puñetazo a una velocidad impresionante contra Rayleigh, que soltó su espada e interpuso ambas manos contra el puñetazo rodeado de luz que se le venía encima. Una pantalla invisible, formada por su Haki, detuvo el ataque, pero se rompió, y ambos por la presión se vieron arrastrados hacia atrás.

Los dos recogieron sus espadas, y se lanzaron de nuevo el uno sobre el otro.

Estrellaron sus espadas destrozando el suelo bajo ellos, y sostuvieron sus miradas mientras forcejeaban.

– Mmhhhhh, como era de esperarse, eeeeres fuerte aún ¿neeee? – comentó Kizaru.

– Ya te lo avisé, Kizaru kun – contestó Rayleigh – Parece que serás capaz de hacer frente a mis ataques – añadió, y lanzó una patada a Kizaru, que la pudo esquivar gracias únicamente a su observación. Al retroceder Kizaru, el anciano aprovechó para arquear su cuerpo, y cargar un nuevo poder en su espada, que en este caso, se tornó de un color amarillento rodeado de rayos rojos – Ittoryu: Mugen no hakai-teki katto – (Estilo de una espada, Infinitos cortes destructores) dijo, y saltó sobre Kizaru lanzando estocadas lineales y directas a toda velocidad, con la punta del arma por delante. Kizaru pudo esquivar los primeros, que seguían tras él hasta estrellarse y explotar contra todo. Pero pronto se vio forzado a usar su espada con toda su habilidad para desviar los ataques, hasta que finalmente, se vio superado, y varios golpes del veterano pirata le alcanzaron, y le mandaron por los aires hasta que se estrelló a decenas de metros de distancia.

– Son... fuertes – murmuró Luffy, observando la pelea – Demasiado rápidos para nosotros – comprendió también. Si ese era el segundo del Rey de los Piratas... ¿cómo habría sido de fuerte Roger en su mejor momento? Esa pregunta pasó por su cabeza como un relámpago.

Los nakamas de Marcio no podían tampoco creer lo que veían.

– Nunca imaginé que un anciano, a parte de Sirohige y Garp, pudiera llegar a ser tan fuerte – comentó Yargoth – Pero ese maldito de Kizaru... parece que no está peleando en serio – añadió, provocando que Sadahara cruzara una mirada con él.

– Deberíamos marcharnos, tenemos que... enterrarle – fue todo lo que ella dijo, mientras se mordía el labio para evitar llorar de nuevo. Pero Yargoth negó con la cabeza.

– No sin los Mugiwara... serán piratas, pero yo ya no seré más un Marine. Y el capitán les respetó hasta el final... si esa es su voluntad, escaparé con ellos, o no escaparé – contestó, y Sadahara y sus dos compañeros asintieron. Luffy escuchó esas palabras, ya que estaba muy cerca de ellos, y grabó lo que dijo Yargoth en sus recuerdos.

Al igual que Marcio, el peli azul de aspecto felino también le estaba agradando.

Cuando Kizaru se reincorporó, y salió de entre el humo, su rostro estaba serio. No tenía heridas, pero su traje se había cubierto de hollín y de polvo en algunas zonas.

– Yata no Mugen Kagami – (Espejo infinito octogonal) dijo, sin burlas ni arrastres de palabras, y de su cuerpo brotó un haz de luz que comenzó a reflejarse por todas partes, rodeando al anciano desde todos los frentes. Éste se limitó a observar los puntos donde aparecían los espejos de luz, con los pies plantados en el suelo carbonizado, moviendo únicamente su cabeza, grabándolos en su memoria.

Finalmente, el Almirante se convirtió en un rayo de luz que rebotó por todas partes, a una velocidad imposible de seguir por la vista, para nada como la de la luz, pero sí superior a cualquier velocidad que un ser vivo pudiera igualar en ese mundo.

– ¿Sorprendido, viejo? – se escuchó la voz de Kizaru desde todas partes. Y de repente, tan súbitamente como había empezado, Kizaru pasó muy cerca del anciano, haciéndole un fino corte en el antebrazo con su espada. Rayleigh no dijo nada, y esperó el siguiente ataque... que vino por detrás, con el objetivo de cortarle una pierna. Saltó hacia atrás, pero tampoco le dio tiempo a anticiparlo totalmente o a reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido, y le cortó ligeramente en la parte inferior de la pierna – Yaaa van dos, Rayleigh saaaan – volvió a decir el monstruosamente rápido Almirante.

Ese ataque, una variante de su Espejo octogonal, que le permitía reaparecer de un punto a otro en un instante, era algo demasiado masivo para que incluso alguien como Rayleigh pudiera anticiparlo totalmente. La razón, era, porque el Almirante no paraba de realizar fintas y amagues de ataque con cada desplazamiento que hacía. En cuestión de una decena de segundos, llevaba más de un centenar de amagos, y el Haki de Observación del anciano reaccionaba a todos. Esa décima parte de segundo que le suponía reaccionar entre uno y otro ataque, era todo lo que el Almirante necesitaba para alcanzarle.

El tercer corte iba a venir desde la derecha, pero de pronto, la espada de Kizaru se estrelló contra el Haki de Armadura del anciano, y tuvo que detener su ataque. No se frustró, y volvió a intentarlo desde otro ángulo, pero nuevamente, Rayleigh, sin moverse, activó su Haki en el punto concreto donde éste iba a golpearle, que fue la espalda.

Kizaru era un genio del combate. Dos intentos fallidos le decían que algo había salido mal. Detuvo su ataque y retrocedió, esperando un contraataque.

– Como te dije, eres fuerte, Kizaru kun – comentó Rayleigh, adoptando pose de sensei – Pero no deberías confiar tanto en tu Pika Pika no mi...

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó éste, con el ceño fruncido. No podía ser que en tan poco tiempo, ese anciano hubiera comprendido su única debilidad.

– Sencillo, joven Almirante – contestó el anciano – Si aumentas mucho tu velocidad, tu poder de ataque se reduce. Y si aumentas tu poder de ataque, es tu velocidad la que se ve afectada – explicó, mientras hacía una floritura con su arma – Confías demasiado en tus habilidades, estás demasiado acostumbrado a pelear contra personas más débiles...

"Todavía no tienes un perfecto control de esa akuma no mi que nunca mereciste tener"

– ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – inquirió Nami, que estaba sosteniendo a Luffy y tratando sus heridas mientras cubrían a Chopper de posibles ataques repelidos de la pelea. Altazor únicamente apretó los dientes, y sus ojos se endurecieron, perdido en los recuerdos del pasado.

– Algún día lo sabremos, Nami – contestó Luffy, con una pequeña sonrisa dedicada a su navegante, mientras miraba de reojo a Altazor. Las palabras de Luffy relajaron automáticamente al peli plateado

– ¿¡Que no merecí!? – dijo Kizaru, elevando el tono de su voz – Deja de subestimare, reliquia de una era ya acabada – añadió, y su tono de voz era extremadamente serio. Le molestaba mucho que ese anciano hubiera descubierto tan rápido su única debilidad, debilidad que era incapaz de corregir aún, pese a todo el entrenamiento que había recibido de su señor y maestro.

.

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado One Piece ost "Spirited Swordsman Zoro Extended" (duración 4:53 min)**

.

Sin decir nada más ninguno de los dos contendientes, se lanzaron de nuevo al ataque. Con el ardor de la pelea, el Almirante volvió a su estado burlón habitual, aunque un resto de rabia contenida acompañaba ya a todos sus golpes, lo que lo hacía aún más peligroso.

Rayleigh tenía su katana de nuevo imbuida en sombras, y combinaba los espadazos con sus antebrazos, envolviéndolos en Haki cuando era necesario, y Kizaru usaba su espada de luz, y de vez en cuando, sus propias piernas, para atacar.

Un corte de Rayleigh con el arma más envuelta en sombras que en los anteriores golpes, obligó a Kizaru a saltar en el aire para imprimir suficiente fuerza a su golpe para contener el espadazo del peli blanco. Fue seguido de un contraataque . Las armas se estrellaban la una contra la otra, a una velocidad igualada al pensamiento. Los dos danzaban con sus pies y su cuerpo en cada golpe, demostrando tener muchísima experiencia y talento para la esgrima y para el combate de espadas. Kizaru, por el rabillo del ojo, observó como Rayleigh estaba alejando intencionalmente la pelea de sus jóvenes y nuevos amigos, por lo que decidió devolverle la jugada. Dio un salto hacia atrás, y usando su habilidad se desplazó a toda velocidad hacia el lateral de la plaza y un poco hacia arriba. Con su mano libre, apuntó contra todos los piratas a los que había enfrentado anteriormente, mientras una sonrisa cruel iluminaba su rostro.

– Seigi no taiyō no akarui shotto – (Disparos brillantes del sol justiciero) atacó el Almirante, y de sus cinco dedos comenzaron a brotar como si fuera una balista repetidora, alargados haces de luz que se dirigían directos contra los Mugiwara, los piratas de Kid, de Law, y los nakamas de Marcio.

– Yoru no katto – (Corte de la noche) se escuchó que Rayleigh gritaba desde el centro de la plaza. Acababa de lanzar un tajo descendente, y de su espada, había brotado una sombra que se había expandido y alargado a toda velocidad, desintegrando el suelo y extendiéndose por varios cientos de metros de largo, y decenas de metros de altura.

Una pantalla echa de sombras y negra como la noche se interpuso entre los rayos de luz del Almirante y sus víctimas potenciales. Éstos explotaron contra dicha pantalla, provocando una enorme explosión, que no llegó hasta ellos, si no que rebotó hacia la zona donde estaba el propio Almirante. Éste se elevó aún más, con la idea de superar el ataque de Rayleigh y atacar a los Mugiwara, pero el anciano se interpuso en su camino dando un gran salto.

Los dos continuaron su pelea en el aire, mientras caían a tierra, hasta que, tras un forcejeo, saltaron hacia atrás y aterrizaron a cierta distancia el uno del otro, mientras se estudiaban cuidadosamente.

A espaldas de Rayleigh, los rostros blancos y ojos desorbitados de todos lo decían todo. No podían creerse lo que veían.

– No pu-pude ni se-se-seguirlos – tartamudeó Usopp, totalmente impresionado.

– Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí cuanto antes – dijo Nami, y buscó una manera de poder transportar a Zoro mientras era operado por Chopper, que era el único, que valientemente, se había quedado absorbido por su trabajo, y había ignorado la pelea que tenía lugar tras ellos.

– ¿Qué clase de poder está usando el ossan? – preguntó Luffy, sorprendido por las densas sombras que brotaban de la espada de la mano derecha del antiguo Rey Pirata.

Ese poder le recordaba un poco a lo poco que había visto de Sadous, el tipo de las sombras de la Isla Siaramina, y también le recordaba un poco a la akuma no mi de las sombras de Moria. Pero al mismo tiempo, sentía en esos ataques una mayor oscuridad que el de una simple sombra.

Cada espadazo de Rayleigh, era aterrador. Era como si algo vivo estuviera disfrutando de cada golpe, deseando absorber la vida de aquél con el que se enfrentaba. En un momento de iluminación Luffy intuyó que el poder del anciano estaba relacionado con la oscuridad.

La espada de Rayleigh en ese momento, se iluminó de color plateado en su parte filosa, mientras la segunda mitad, la parte más roma, se volvió negra.

Plata y sombras

No solo eran las sombras. Había algo más en esa espada.

– El Rey Oscuro... Silvers Rayleigh – meditó el D, y luego tragó saliva. Le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

– ¿Qué has comprendido Luffy? – preguntó Robin, que se había dado cuenta de que la mente de Luffy había trabajado a toda velocidad.

– ¡Mina! – gritó de pronto Luffy llamando la atención de todos – Tal y como estamos ahora mismo... ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! ¡No podemos enfrentar a un Almirante! – gritó, provocando miradas de asombro de todos los suyos. Luffy era el más alocado de todos, el más decidido a pelear... que reconociera que eran incapaces de derrotar a alguien así... era una prueba más para todos de lo complicada que era su situación – Nami, tenemos que salir de aquí. Estamos estorbando al ossan – Luffy había comprendido que eso era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo, y que si seguía conteniéndose, Rayleigh podría salir perjudicado en su pelea contra Kizaru... y después, todos sufrirían las consecuencias – ¿Tardarás mucho en curar a Zoro Chopper?

– Luffy, no seas impaciente. Terminaré pronto, ya he limpiado y cerrado las hemorragias internas, pero tengo que coser la herida y drenar lo que queda de sangre por dentro – se explicó Chopper sin dejar de trabajar. Luffy asintió, no quería meter más presión de la que sentía al experto médico, pero tenían que moverse ya.

– Genial... lo que me faltabaaa... tener que perseguirlos de nuevo – se quejó Kizaru, y se lanzó al ataque sobre ellos, mientras a la vez lanzaba un rayo de luz contra Kizaru usando su espada para generarlo.

– Tu pelea es conmigo, Kizaru – murmuró Rayeligh, herido en su orgullo, y desvió el rayo con un movimiento de su espada. Luego lanzó el arma contra el Almirante, que se hechó para atrás, pero no pudo evitar cómo ésta le hizo un corte en el brazo que había llevado adelantado para atacar a los Mugiwara – Primero, matas a tu propia gente. Segundo, intentas matar a mis amigos una y otra vez. Y tercero, te burlas de mí, de mi habilidad, de mi Reina, mi Rey, y mi orgullo como pirata y vice capitán... ignorándome para intentar acabar con unos simples niños... parece que no eres consciente de contra quién te estás enfrentando – empezó a explicarse el peli blanco, y su tono de voz estaba cargado ahora de dureza y seguridad. Dio un paso hacia el Almirante, que se había detenido, y, ligeramente agachado, observaba con un poco de preocupación real al anciano, que pareció agigantarse al comenzar a aumentar su poder.

– No soy un capitán del Nuevo Mundo. No soy un Shichibukai. No soy un Comandante de Yonkou... y ni siquiera soy un Yonkou – empezó a explicar, comparándose a sí mismo con los piratas más fuertes que podían encontrarse en los mares – No confundas a la persona que tienes en frente con algo tan simple... mi retiro, no es por debilidad – y como para reafirmar sus palabras, lanzó un rayo de energía rojo y negro mediante un tajo de sus espada, que Kizaru pudo esquivar saltando hacia arriba, y que destrozó el suelo y los edificios tras él, mientras seguía su camino y se perdía en la distancia, rumbo hacia la parte superior de las montañas laterales de la isla.

– Solamenteee eres el segundo de un pirata que no tuvo el valor de actuar... Rayleigh san... no podrás derrotar mi Justicia total con solo palabras – contestó Kizaru, incorporándose finalmente. Esas palabras fueron respondidas con hechos y palabras. El poder de Rayleigh se incrementó aún más, y simultáneamente, sonrió con su orgullo reflejado en su rostro y en esa sonrisa.

– Que Roger se entregara, no quiere decir que no estuviera preparado para haberos desafiado... y yo, habría sido el primero de los cinco elegidos para luchar contra tus Cinco Estrellas. El más fuerte de los cinco elegidos del Rey de los Piratas, ¿entiendes? Ya no estás cazando... estás peleando para sobrevivir... Kizaru... kun – añadió el anciano, incidiendo exageradamente en el "kun", hiriendo de nuevo la vanidad del Almirante, mientras caminaba hacia él sin espada, con los brazos bajados, y un brillo letal en la mirada.

Se había enfadado. Y finalmente, y por primera vez en muchos, muchos años, el tranquilo y amable anciano, dejó salir el poder que contenía en su interior, junto con algo más. Una increíble presión, que incluso comenzó a astillar el suelo, cayó sobre todo el lugar, y obligó a Kizaru a dejar de sonreír, haciéndole ponerse totalmente serio. La corriente de aire que generó, derribó a todos los piratas y marines que quedaban en la plaza. Al mismo tiempo, su Haki del Rey se desbordó, haciendo que todos, absolutamente todos, comenzaran a temblar y sudar. El único al que no afectó apenas, aun cuando iba dirigido contra él, fue al propio Almirante.

– Tendré que mostrar... un poco de mi verdadero poder – dijo Kizaru, serio también, sin arrastrar las palabras, mientras observaba cómo la sangre de su antebrazo manchaba poco a poco la manga de su traje. Separó ambas piernas, y con una cara de concentración, dejó salir su luminoso poder. Un aura amarilla en forma de remolino espiral, comenzó a girar entorno a su cuerpo, mientras ese poder se oponía a la presión del Haki y del poder del propio Rey Oscuro. Ambas auras chocaron, iniciándose un forcejeo entre ambas que ahogó cualquier otro sonido.

Cuando ambos incrementaron su poder hasta donde querían, las auras se redujeron de tamaño, aunque siguieron rodeando sus cuerpos a un nivel mucho más reducido, como si fueran dos mantos protectores.

Con un solo gesto, en el que extendió su mano hacia su arma, la espada de Rayleigh, incrustada en una roca, salió disparada y regresó con su dueño. Y al instante siguiente, Rayleigh había saltado sobre Kizaru, que respondió aumentando su propio poder aún más, rompiendo el suelo bajo sus suelas, y chocaron sus dos armas. Iniciaron una pelea en la que se movían a toda velocidad intercambiando espadazos, golpes, patadas y esquivadas, mientras el anciano conseguía alejar progresivamente al Almirante de los Mugiwara. Kizaru ya no se molestaba en intentar ir a por ellos, ahora sí, sabía que peleaba por su vida, y luchaba con ferocidad, intensidad, y una concentración que no le habían visto nunca ninguno de nuestros amigos.

– Itoryuu, Fuku kyaputenkatto – (Corte de Vicecapitán) atacó Rayleigh en uno de los golpes que intercambiaron, y su propia espada se volvió plateada y comenzó a brillar. El corte lateral que había lanzado comenzó a presionar al Almirante, que fue arrastrado decenas de metros por el suelo, mientras todo a su alrededor se rompía por la fuerza del ataque del peli blanco.

– Eso... no será suficienteeee... Hikari no kikkuofu no tatsumaki – (Tornado de patadas luminosas) contestó Kizaru, respondiendo al ataque soltando su propia espada, y girando su cuerpo a toda velocidad, y comenzando a lanzar decenas de patadas a velocidad luz contra la espada brillante del Rayleigh, que tuvo que defenderse. Tras unos segundos, se vio obligado a girar su espada hacia la derecha, en el sentido contrario de donde estaban sus compañeros. Los dos ataques desviados, explotaron entre las casas ascendentes de las colinas de la isla, en una doble explosión plateada y amarilla que desintegró muchos edificios, y que dejó un amplio cráter.

– Aquí... solo estorbaremos. Crearé un escudo con las fuerzas que me quedan, y protegeré a Zoro y Chopper. Deberíais iros todos, antes de que sea tarde – intervino Altazor, que también estaba un poco pálido al haber visto semejantes velocidades entre ambos contendientes, y que, sobre todo, había comprendido que Rayeligh ya estaba cabreado.

¿Era eso a lo que tenía que llegar para poder vengar a su pueblo y a su familia? Igualar ese nivel de poder de pelea le parecía algo muy lejano, por no decir imposible. Una de sus manos sostuvo las grebas metálicas de sus piernas, que súbitamente comenzaron a dolerle, como recordándole lo débil que todavía era comparado con quien le hizo esas heridas.

– Nos vamos todos, o ninguno – fue la firme respuesta de Luffy, que tenía total fe en todos ellos – Sé que Chopper curará a Zoro, y sé que tú podrás mantener el escudo hasta que haya terminado – añadió, intentando aparentar seguridad con una gran sonrisa. Sus palabras hicieron que Chopper, sin decir nada, hiciera su baile mientras seguía curando al espadachín. Altazor sonrió sin dejar de observar la pelea.

– Te preguntaría el por qué tienes tanta confianza en mi... pero entiendo ese sentimiento. Es lo mismo que siento hacia vosotros – contestó el D. De pronto, uno de los ataques de Borsalino salió disparado contra ellos, o más bien, eran los restos de un ataque que Rayleigh había logrado frenar... Altazor alzó los escudos, y la luz destrozó el suelo, y astilló el escudo, pero no los dañó. Más rayos y jirones de sombra brotaban de los cruces de espada de ambos contendientes, destrozando edificios, y abriendo boquetes en el suelo, mientras la presión del viento los empujaba a todos hacia atrás poco a poco.

Otros dos rayos más superaron a Rayleigh, ya que Kizaru había iniciado un ataque masivo, lanzando estocadas a toda velocidad que el Rey Oscuro esquivaba o desviaba. Altazor fue a reforzar el escudo, pero dudaba que éste pudiera aguantar... estaba muy cansado también.

– Shambles – dijo de pronto Law, y todos desaparecieron de allí, para reaparecer en un espacio elevado, formado por los restos de varios edificios grandes derribados y amontonados, desde el que podían ver desde lo alto la pelea entre las dos leyendas.

Ni siquiera supieron cuando el Room del Cirujano de la Muerte los había alcanzado, pero según aterrizaron, las explosiones de los rayos de luz de Kizaru desintegraron el suelo sobre el que habían estado.

– ¡Law! – gritaron varios Mugiwaras, agradecidos y aliviados. Law se acercó a Luffy, que estaba apoyado en Nami, de pie, pero a todas luces igual de agotado que antes.

– Mugiwara ya... debemos largarnos de aquí, de inmediato – exigió Law, que para sorpresa de todos, había palidecido un poco. Debía ser la pérdida de sangre y las heridas sufridas, que ya se había curado como las vendas que cubrían su torso y rostro demostraban, combinadas con el miedo a la pelea de la que estaba siendo testigo

– Si nos quedamos estaremos todos muertos – murmuró uno de los nakamas de Law, y varios más murmuraron e hicieron gestos de asentimiento. En el lugar también estaban los piratas de Kid y Killer. El segundo había tomado el mando, ya que el capitán seguía totalmente inconsciente por la patada a la velocidad de la luz del Almirante.

– Haced lo que queráis. Hasta que Zoro no esté bien, no me moveré de aquí – contestó el peli negro, cruzándose de brazos y observando la pelea.

– Si no hubiese creado ese Room, no habríais salido ilesos – contestó Law, frunciendo el ceño. No esperaba esa terquedad por parte de Luffy. El D se giró, y le observó, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

Kizaru se abalanzó sobre Rayleigh, y le obligó a retroceder hasta el centro de la plaza en un ataque letalmente rápido. Ambos se movían a velocidades aparentemente imposibles, pero Kizaru era mucho más rápido que el anciano. Éste parecía ser capaz de anticipar, y con ello igualar, la increíble velocidad de Kizaru, pero había pasado a estar a la defensiva.

– ¿Eso fueee todo, Rayleigh saaaaan? – preguntó Kizaru de pronto, burlándose del anciano. Rayleigh se limitó a sonreír, y de repente, hizo un giro de trescientos sesenta grados con su espada y generó una onda de choque de sombras que destrozó el suelo a la altura en la que impactó con un sonido extraño, de succión casi, y obligó a Kizaru a arquear el cuerpo a toda velocidad.

Según el Almirante estaba en el aire, Rayleigh saltó contra él, y le soltó un puñetazo en el rostro que lo mandó volando hasta estrellarlo contra el fondo del cráter.

– Apenas estoy empezando... Kizaru kun – contestó Rayleigh, se permitió una breve sonrisa de tipo increíble.

Volviendo con los Mugiwara, Altazor había levantado un nuevo escudo, y Nami había terminado de atender las heridas de Luffy. Usopp había recobrado el conocimiento definitivamente, y solamente Sanji y Franky seguían ko, aunque Brook se sentía puré de huesos y estaba tirado sobre el suelo con el coxis en pompa, mientras hacía chistes malos y yohoheaba de vez en cuando. Aunque el pobre no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para hacer sus habitualmente exagerados gestos y bromas.

Law y el resto se habían quedado, algo distanciados de los Mugiwara, pero por alguna razón, durante ese par de minutos decidieron confiar en la firme voluntad de Luffy de permanecer allí, junto a sus nakamas. Habían peleado juntos, pero no eran amigos. También se había recuperado Bepo de sus heridas. La realidad de su relación era que de hecho no eran aliados, eran enemigos con un mismo objetivo... pero aunque fueran piratas, Law y Killer tenían orgullo y honor. Lo mismo habían hecho los marines, con el cuerpo de Marcio entre los brazos del oficial musculoso.

– Maldito marimo... siempre durmiendo... nos van a dar por saco a todos... por tu culpa – dijo la voz de Sanji, a espaldas de casi todos, de pronto.

El rubio se había medio incorporado, y a todas luces se veía que estaba mareado aún por el golpe, y que boqueaba por respirar... pero con su vista intentaba enfocar a Zoro, que estaba siendo terminado de operar en ese momento por Chopper.

El reno fue a dar una última puntada, y al terminar, notó como su paciente le ponía una mano en el hombro.

– Gracias... Chopper... eres el mejor doctor – murmuró Zoro, que tenía los ojos por fin abiertos, y miraba al pequeño reno con una mirada de agradecimiento e incluso aprecio. Chopper se quedó tan sorprendido y emocionado que incluso se olvidó de hacer su baile. A continuación, el espadachín lanzó su mirada de furia contra el cocinero, que le devolvió la misma mirada – Cállate... segundón pervertido – consiguió contestar, y tuvo que dejar caer la cabeza contra el suelo, mientras jadeaba con fuerza.

Sanji también se desplomó, y fue ayudado por Usopp y Luffy, que tampoco estaba en sus mejores condiciones pero se recuperaba lentamente.

– Shishishishi, volvéis a ser los de siempre – comentó éste despreocupadamente, y luego alzó el puño con esfuerzo – ¡Ahora sí, escapemos! ¡Vuelta al puerto todo el mundo! – gritó, aunque en seguida se le cayó el brazo y tuvo que jadear para coger aire.

Realmente, todos estaban exhaustos.

Unos segundos más tarde, cuando todos estaban intentando cargar a heridos y gente inconsciente, y algunos discutían entre ellos, la pelea entre Kizaru y Rayleigh alcanzó un nuevo nivel...

.

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado "One Piece Luffy Vs Ratchet Round 1 Extended" (duración 3:14)**

.

– No permitiré que ninguuuuuno escaaaape – anunció de pronto Kizaru, súbita e inesperadamente, furioso, y se elevó a más de un centenar de metros de altura, mientras juntaba las manos delante de su cuerpo, como si estuviera rezando.

Fue como si una estrella se alzara en el cielo oscurecido. Un primer relámpago, síntoma de la tormenta que llevaba rato anunciando su inminente comienzo, rasgó el cielo a espaldas del Almirante, que apuntó hacia... toda la ciudad que tenía bajo él.

– El podeeer... es la Justicia. Justicia absoluta, infinita... de la que no se puede escapaaaar – y mientras decía eso, entre sus manos se formó una enorme cantidad de energía de luz, que brillaba como si de un sol se tratara, y que iluminó toda la isla – ¡Amenonuhoko no Magatama! – gritó Kizaru de pronto, mientras separaba ambas manos (Lanza de los Cielos del Magatama) En lugar de formar cientos de disparos de luz, creó un impresionante rayo solar que se dirigió contra tierra, y que tenía toda la pinta de ser extremadamente destructivo – Esta ciudaaaad corrupta... ¡desaparecerá! – anunció el Almirante con un potente grito.

– Sin duda eres poderoso... pero... – dijo Rayleigh mientras cerraba los ojos y una sonrisa nostálgica cruzaba su rostro – Con eso no bastará contra mi – añadió, y de repente abrió los ojos, y movió su espada hacia atrás – Kuroi ha – (cuchilla negra) dijo, y giró su espada a toda velocidad hacia delante, en un corte horizontal elevado del que salió una potente onda de oscuridad que impactó con el rayo solar de Kizaru.

Los dos poderes forcejearon un largo rato, hasta que finalmente, la oscuridad absorbió la luz, y la luz desintegró a la oscuridad, culminando ambas en una tremenda explosión que agrandó aún más el ya de por sí profundo y ancho cráter donde hacía no mucho había una enorme plaza rebosante de actividad.

– Esto empieza a ser molesto... – susurró Kizaru, mientras se dejaba caer lentamente hasta aterrizar en el suelo cubierto de restos de humo y polvo – Futari no Murakumo – dijo el Almirante, mientras formaba una primera espada hecha de luz... pero ésta era ligeramente diferente. El cambio de la primera palabra en su ataque, se tradujo en que formó una espada que tenía más pinta de katana, que de espada occidental... pero luego, en su otra mano, se formó otra espada, gemela a la misma, hecha también de luz.

Kizaru acababa de duplicar su capacidad de ataque. Y Rayleigh observó eso con una expresión neutra, y para sorpresa de todos, tomó el mango de su katana con ambas manos.

En ese momento, un nuevo relámpago iluminó el cielo y la tierra, que estaban cada vez más oscuros por las densas nubes, y la lluvia comenzó a repiquetear con violencia.

– No esperes superar con cantidad lo que te falta de calidad, Kizaru kun – sugirió el veterano pirata, mientras su largo cabello se le pegaba a los hombros por el efecto del agua. Borsalino tuvo que contener un sonido de rabia que pugnó por salir de su boca, y se lanzó al ataque, molesto con el anciano por atreverse a burlarse de él, rompiendo las gotas de agua con su velocidad.

Los dos chocaron espadas en sentido vertical, con sus estocadas cargadas de Haki del Rey y de Haki de Armadura. La tierra tembló, y se produjo una potente onda de choque hacia los laterales... pero el grueso del golpe, salió disparado hacia arriba. Una tremenda onda de energía, producto del choque de esos dos colosales poderes, se elevó hacia los cielos cubiertos de nubes.

Tal fue el asombro de Luffy, Altazor, y todos, incluidos los nakamas de Marcio, que se quedaron con la mandíbula desencajada, al ver cómo el ataque partía en dos las nubes, separándolas, y dejando a la vista el cielo azul que había mucho más allá.

Donde ambos hombres forcejeaban con sus armas, la lluvia se detuvo, y el sol los iluminó.

– Mierda mierda mierda, si algo de eso nos da la palmamos – gritaba Usopp mientras se escondía debajo de una roca. El resto, se detuvo, demasiado impresionados para iniciar la huida.

– Si uno de esos ataques nos alcanza, no habrá escondite posible Usopp – contestó Robin. Crearía tantos brazos fleur como pudiera, era todo lo que podía hacer. Usopp asomó la nariz de debajo de la roca. Se le había unido en ese instante Chopper y Nami, y los tres estaban escondidos debajo de esa roca temblando y con los ojos en blanco

– ¡Contamos contigo Robin! – gritaron los tres, lo que provocó que la morena se riera pese a la situación límite.

– Confiad en el ossan. Tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo Luffy, y tendió la mano a Nami. Ella dudó, pero rápidamente la aceptó.

Momentos más tarde, los tres grupos de piratas, junto con los cuatro Marines y el cuerpo de Marcio, iniciaron la huida hacia el puerto.

Rayeligh sonrió, y redobló su ataque contra Kizaru, sin preocupación ahora de dónde eran desviados los poderes de ambos. Kizaru saltó hacia atrás, y usando su poder de luz, comenzó a rebotar en los edificios de más allá de la plaza, elevándose en el aire y cayendo hacia el suelo una vez tras otra.

Rayleigh respondió a esos ataques usando sus poderes de oscuridad, y toda el área quedó destrozada en cuestión de un minuto de pelea. Pudo desviar o usar su Haki para protegerse de los ataques del Almirante hasta casi el final. Tras un ligero descuido de Rayleigh, que tropezó con una roca al esquivar un veloz ataque del Almirante, aprovechó para volver a atacar con sus dos espadas, tomándole con la guardia baja.

– La edad es la edad... te cansarás antes que yo – dijo el Almirante, que superó su fuerza, y lo hizo rodar por el suelo hasta estrellarle contra una casa de tres plantas, que se derrumbó.

– Pero también da sabiduría, Kizaru kun – contestó Rayleigh, saliendo del humo. Tenía una ligera cortada en la mejilla, además de los dos cortes adicionales que le hizo con anterioridad Kizaru. Esas eran todas sus heridas después de tanto rato peleando. Sorprendentemente, Kizaru tenía peores heridas, sobre todo, el corte del brazo, no muy profundo, pero molesto para el manejo impecable de una espada.

Según terminó de hablar, el suelo debajo de Kizaru se derrumbó, obligándole a saltar. Mínima distracción, que Rayleigh había creado, rajando el suelo segundos antescon su poder, para usar ahora un ataque más certero.

.

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado "One Piece Epic OST - Sakusen Kaishi" (duración 3:23 min)**

.

– Ittoryu, ¡Nemutte iru Tora no kirikuchi! – (Estilo de una espada, Corte del Tigre Durmiente) dijo, y de su espada, con la cual hizo un tajo angulado de cuarenta y cinco grados, salieron las formas de tres zarpazos anaranjados, que Kizaru pudo bloquear a tiempo con sus espadas, pero que le mandaron volando por los aires... hasta que se estrelló contra una de las cascadas de las colinas del final de la ciudad. El agua se desbordó, lo que le obligó a reaccionar a toda velocidad para apartarse del rumbo de la misma.

Si hubiera tardado unos segundos más, quizá podría haber determinado la victoria. Pero no fue así. Usando las técnicas del Rokushiki, las cuales por supuesto dominaba a la perfección, Soru y Geppo, Rayleigh fue saltando en el aire de un punto a otro, casi como si estuviera teletransportándose, buscando a Kizaru en las rocas de las prácticamente verticales colinas. Cuando estaba llegando, Kizaru saltó hacia él, con las manos cruzadas delante del pecho y sus espadas volando junto a él.

– ¡YASAKANI NO MAGATAMA! – gritó, y realmente se vio que en ese ataque se estaba esforzando. Centenares de bolas de luz brotaron de entre sus manos, y el anciano se vio obligado a detenerse en el aire y comenzar a desviarlas con su espada a toda velocidad. Kizaru continuó el ataque, y muchas de las bolas de luz seguían su rumbo hacia la ciudad que tenían debajo, e incluso, hacia las calles que descendían al puerto.

Todo comenzó a explotar. Tanto por las bolas que Rayleigh desviaba, como por las que no se le acercaban y seguían su rumbo, las casas y edificios de la ciudad comenzaron a ser destruídas, envueltas en las brillantes explosiones de luz.

Muchas de ellas, se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los Mugiwara y los demás, que en ese momento huían por una avenida semi principal.

– ¡Cuidado! – gritó Sanji, que había girado la cabeza intuyendo que algo malo pasaba, y veía como desde muchísima distancia, el puntito brillante que era Kizaru estaba destruyendo la ciudad entera, y cómo muchos de sus ataques se les acercaban.

– ¡Full Shield Cover! – gritó Altazor, que había saltado sobre sus cabezas, y creó un escudo primero, y luego otro encima de él, haciendo dos capas superpuestas. Varias bolas impactaron, y destrozaron el primer escudo.

– No podrá resistir solo. Cien fleur ¡Gigantesco mano! – dijo Robin, y creó una mano gigante con la que desvió varias bolas de luz más, antes de que se deshiciera. Zoro, que era transportado por Chopper en su forma humana con cuidado, intentó incorporarse, pero el médico no se lo permitió.

– ¡No aguantaré mucho, corred! – gritó Altazor, y ni bien dijo eso, otra bola de luz reventó su segundo escudo, arrojándolo y estrellándolo contra el suelo empedrado y mojado de la calle donde estaban.

– Shambles – dijo Law, y varias bolas de luz que estaban a punto de alcanzarles, desaparecieron, y explotaron por encima de sus cabezas.

Los edificios cercanos se desplomaron, envueltos en nuevas explosiones de las que no podían protegerse, y las esquirlas de roca y restos de madera de los mismos los obligaron a cubrirse a todos. Tres bolas de luz más, pues el ataque estaba cesando de llegarles, iban a alcanzarlos.

– Magnetic Ascension – dijo de pronto la voz de Kid, que estaba siendo sujetado por dos de sus nakamas. Varias planchas metálicas de un edificio salieron disparadas hacia arriba, interceptando las bolas de luz que quedaban, que explotaron muy cerca de todos y les derribaron. El capitán había recuperado el conocimiento a tiempo para poder intervenir, pero estaba muy débil como para mantenerse en pie solo.

– Fiiiiuuuu... eso estuvo cerca... – comentó Luffy mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente.

– No vales para nada marimo – se quejó Sanji, mientras se ponía en pie con esfuerzo. Zoro gruñó. Franky, que había estado siendo cargado por Bepo durante ese tiempo, había rodado por el suelo, y ahora se estaba incorporando. La cabeza le daba vueltas, le dolía todo, y estaba lleno de heridas.

– ¿Qué hice anoche? – murmuró el cyborg.

Volviendo con Rayleigh y Kizaru, los dos estaban parados en el aire, uno gracias al Rokushiki y el otro gracias a su akuma no mi. Debajo de ellos, la ciudad yacía envuelta en humo y arrasada en parte.

Las nubes que cubrían el cielo habían descargado una rápida y brutal tormenta que los habían dejado calados hasta los huesos a todos, y ahora, se habían despejado, para dejar paso a la luz del sol mezclada con sombras de las nubes que todavía quedaban. En lugar de la lluvia, ahora lo que arreciaba era un potente viento proveniente del este, del que venía otro grupo de grandes nubes negras que presagiaban una nueva tormenta.

– Menos mal que todos los ciudadanos se refugiaron – murmuró Rayleigh, sacudiéndose el pelo para quitarse un poco de agua. Con su haki había comprobado que los que habían ido hacia la zona sur en un principio, habían tomado unos túneles subterráneos para acabar luego en la parte norte de la isla. Debía ser allí, donde estuviese el refugio más seguro.

– ¿Ehhh? Tanto tú como yo... podríamos destruir la isla enteeera, si nos lo propusiéeeeramos – contestó Kizaru, como dando a entender que podían matarlos a todos cuando quisieran. Rayleigh odiaba cada vez más a ese tipo, incluso una persona tranquila, despreocupada y retirada como era él, había llegado a despreciar y odiar cada palabra que el Almirante decía.

Los dos se lanzaron de nuevo al ataque. Rayleigh lanzó una estocada ascendente, seguida de una finta, y luego una lateral, que Kizaru desvió usando una de sus espadas, para con la otra intentar cortar en la cara al anciano. Éste arqueó el cuello, imbuyó su puño de Haki, y soltó un puñetazo ascendente a la espada, arrancándola de la mano del Almirante. Éste giró en el aire, y pateó a la velocidad de la luz a Rayleigh, que alzó la rodilla para bloquear el golpe. Aun así, fue empujado contra las rocas de la colina. Aterrizó en una de ellas, que sobresalía del resto, y esperó a que Kizaru se lanzara contra él. Usando su velocidad, Kizaru no dudó ni un segundo en perseguirlo.

.

 **Nota del autor: tema recomendado Nanatsu no taizai ost "Most Epic Anime Soundtrack: Big" (duración 4:38 min)**

.

El ex segundo al mando de los piratas de Roger volteó su arma, giró su cuerpo para esquivar la estocada de Kizaru, y contraatacó lanzando un tajo desde abajo. Kizaru atrajo su arma con la mano libre, y detuvo el tajo justo a tiempo, para a continuación, intentar cortar a la altura del pecho a Rayleigh, que usó la vaina de su katana con la otra mano, imbuída de Haki, para bloquear el golpe. La corriente de aire que pasó tras él, destrozó una zona de la pared de la colina, provocando un derrumbe. Con un sonido de roce metálico, el anciano logró separar su arma de la de Kizaru, y lanzó otro tajo con casi todas sus fuerzas, que Kizaru logró bloquear interponiendo sus dos espadas de luz cruzadas. La roca tras él se hundió, y estuvo a punto de perder el pie y caer por el hueco abierto, pero haciendo un sobre esfuerzo, logró hacerle retroceder. Moviendo sus espadas de luz a toda velocidad en un ataque indiscriminado, consiguió hacer dos nuevos cortes a Rayleigh en los brazos, y le rajó en múltiples zonas su capa blanca, que quedó hecha jirones. El ataque le hizo retroceder, y destrozó la roca sobre la que se encontraban, haciéndoles caer por la pared hasta una roca inferior.

Rayleigh se recompuso, y le soltó un puñetazo en el rostro a Kizaru, al que le salió sangre por la boca mientras se le giraba el rostro. El Almirante, furioso, apretando los dientes, se reflejó en la pared, para reaparecer detrás del anciano en un instante, y le golpeó en la espalda con un potente codazo, que lo mandó volando reventando el lateral de la colina durante decenas de metros, hasta que usando su mano logró agarrarse a una roca. Los dos corrieron hacia arriba, intercambiando varios ataques a distancia menores, hasta llegar a la cima de las colinas. Tras Rayleigh, a un kilómetro, se encontraba la pared vertical de la montaña acantilado del flanco derecho de la isla. En ese lugar, no había personas, ya que los refugios estaban todos en la cara norte, lugar que el pirata había evitado a toda costa. En el lugar en el que estaban, los ríos que caían por las colinas formaban pequeños lagos, y la vegetación en forma de pinos salpicaba ligeramente el área.

Los dos monstruos se lanzaron al ataque, moviéndose a toda velocidad por el lugar, destrozando rocas, partiendo los pinos en pedazos, e incluso derrumbaron todo un lateral de las colinas, provocando que el agua de los lagos cayera sin control hacia la ciudad. Finalmente, tras un choque violento, acompañado de un puñetazo en el rostro de ambos que les lanzó hacia atrás, se sostuvieron la mirada mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Sus ropas estaban desgastadas, y tenían heridas menores en la cara, piernas y brazos. Ambos notaban que se acercaba el momento de la verdad, el momento en que tendrían que usar todo su poder, con intención verdadera de matarse el uno al otro.

– No les dará tieeeeempo para escapar... pirata... los atraparé después de matarte – dijo Kizaru, observando el puerto de la isla, que ahora quedaba muy lejos. En algún lugar a medio camino entre el enorme cráter desolado que había sido la plaza central de la ciudad, y el puerto interno donde estaban los barcos de las tres tripulaciones, se encontraban sus presas.

Rayleigh miró hacia allí también, pero sobre todo, miró con pena el estado en el que se encontraba aquella ciudad. Toda la zona central, así como algunas zonas cercanas al puerto, estaban arrasadas, llenas de cráteres, y envueltas en el humo de fuegos activos que derrumbaban los restos de lo que quedaba en pie. El lado sur cercano a los acantilados, y también el central, estaban inundados y sepultados debajo de aludes de roca y agua.

Esas eran las consecuencias de la pelea de dos personas de semejante nivel de poder. Y si la cosa seguía así, lo más normal sería que arrasaran toda la isla.

– Por esto es que me retiré. La gente de esta isla, no tiene la culpa de mis pecados... ni de los tuyos tampoco, Kizaru kun. Y sin embargo, son ellos quien pagan nuestra pelea – suspiró el anciano, colocándose los lentes.

– Los débiles viven para ser aplastados por los fuertes... deberíaaaas saberlo ya. Fukusū Ama no Murakumo – (Múltiple reunión de Nubes del Paraíso) dijo Kizaru, y tras él se formaron decenas de espadas de luz de tipo occidental, como la que anteriormente había usado para pelear – No pensé que llegaría a necesitar usar éste ataque... es uno de los mejore que tengo... pero con ésto la peleeeea... ha terminado Rayleigh saaaan – afirmó Kizaru, y comenzó a lanzar las espadas de luz contra el anciano.

Éste se dio cuenta, en cuanto desvió la primera, lo que le provocó un dolor en el brazo y tener que saltar a un lado para esquivar una gigantesca explosión, que tendría que recurrir a todo su poder.

– Shirubākōto – (capa de plata) dijo, esquivando otra de las espadas mientras corría, y su capa blanca que le colgaba todavía hecha jirones, se convirtió en una capa que se le cerró y que cubrió todo su cuerpo, moviéndose todo el rato como si estuviera protegiéndolo. En realidad, era una manifestación del poder como espadachín del anciano, combinado con su haki y algunas técnicas que conocía, pero fue como si la propia capa cobrase vida, ondeando como agua. Con esa capa cubriéndole, se detuvo, clavó su katana en la tierra, y adoptó una pose de rezo. Kizaru, alarmado, lanzó tres de las decenas de espadas que todavía le quedaban tras él contra el anciano, que se vio envuelto en una gigantesca explosión.

Cuando el humo se despejó, Rayleigh seguía intacto, y los rayos de sol le iluminaban, provocando reflejos cegadores de la capa de plata, que se había ennegrecido y dañado en algunas zonas, pero todo a su alrededor se había destruido, y solamente un hilo de tierra conectaba el suelo donde se encontraba, de la tierra del fondo del cráter que Kizaru había creado con sus espadas... y que estaba veinte metros más abajo.

– Del país del que vengo, en el North Blue... la relación de un espadachín y su espada, es especial, Kizaru kun... ahora te enseñaré por qué – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa – Watashi no kuroi ken... ¡Mewosamasu! – (Mi espada oscura...¡despierta!) fue como si rogara con los ojos cerrados a su espada.

Y ésta respondió. La tierra que quedaba alrededor del cráter, ennegreció, y la hierba se marchitó. Rayleigh se puso en pie, y su brazo se había unido a su espada, siendo una prolongación del mismo, y se había rodeado de jirones de niebla negra que le cubrían hasta el hombro. Kizaru, por primera vez, tuvo miedo real del poder de ese hombre. No miedo a morir, o a ser herido, simple y puro temor... de lo que era ese poder. Los árboles que quedaban en pie se doblaban por la presión del poder del anciano, y una enorme polvareda se levantó, cuando Rayleigh elevó su Haki al máximo. Una parte del acantilado que tenía a su derecha se derrumbó, el suelo se agrietó, abriéndose boquetes por todas partes, y un terremoto sacudió la isla entera.

Desde la avenida principal que iba hacia el puerto, los Mugiwara y el resto tuvieron que detenerse. Nadie podía ver bien lo que estaba pasando, pues quedaba muy lejos y muy alto, pero la pared de la colina se estaba rajando, y el suelo bajo ellos temblaba, y un remolino de oscuridad se había formado en el lugar donde sabían que Rayleigh estaba peleando.

– Este poder... es absurdo – susurró Zoro. ¿Cómo se suponía que podía llegar a ser así de fuerte? Mihawk ni de broma era así de poderoso, eso era algo que tenía muy claro. Si eso era el vice capitán del anterior Rey Pirata... entonces él, el que era el segundo del futuro Rey Pirata... ¿tendría que llegar a tener ese nivel de poder?

Luffy cruzó una mirada con él, adivinando lo que Zoro estaba pensando. Se había bajado de Chopper, pero no había podido evitar que Robin le ayudara a caminar - correr.

Habían sido testigos de todo ese tramo de la pelea, o mejor dicho, de las consecuencias de la misma. A esas alturas, ya tenían claro que Kizaru había jugado con ellos, y que sin la intervención del Rey Oscuro, todos habrían muerto hacía rato.

Volviendo a la cima de las colinas, Kizaru estaba también impresionado con lo que tenía en frente.

– ¿Qué es ese poder? – preguntó, y tuvo que afianzar los pies en el suelo porque había estado a punto de dar un paso atrás.

– Mi poder como espadachín. El poder de mi espada... y las técnicas de mi pueblo – contestó Rayleigh, cerrando los ojos, y su tono de voz había cambiado, volviéndose más duro y oscuro – Éste es todo mi poder, Almirante Kizaru... ¿crees que puedes oponerte a algo así? – preguntó, y abrió los ojos. En el reborde de sus ojos negros, se formaron unas líneas plateadas. Sus gafas se astillaron y se rompieron, y Rayleigh las arrojó a un lado – ¿Seguirás subestimándome?

.

 **Nota del autor: Tema recomendado "Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 07 - Kakuzu" (duración 1:47 min)**

.

Kizaru inspiró hondo... y lanzó todas las espadas contra el anciano pirata, en tandas continuadas.

Rayleigh volteó su espada, generando una ráfaga de oscuridad que destruyó las primeras, saltó hacia el aire, seguido por más espadas, y las destrozó con su espada. Nuevas espadas le atacaron, esta vez desde arriba, pues Kizaru las estaba dirigiendo hacia todas partes, para que le atacaran desde sus puntos ciegos, y el anciano giró su capa y se volteó, deteniendo con la misma las que le caían desde arriba, mientras usaba su espada para deshacerse de las que venían desde abajo.

Después, se lanzó a toda velocidad, hasta que aterrizó de espaldas al Almirante, que se giró alarmado, y fue a patearle con una patada a velocidad luz... pero únicamente pateó aire y destrozó el suelo... donde no había nadie.

– Te dije que no puedes combinar velocidad y fuerza... elegiste mal esta vez. Elegiste fuerza – dijo la voz de Rayleigh a sus espaldas. Kizaru fue a voltearse, pero cuando lo hizo Rayleigh le cortó con su espada. Los excelentes reflejos del Almirante le permitieron alzar una de sus espadas, que se partió, y frenar un poco el tajo vertical del sub capitán, pero aun así, le hizo un corte profundo que iba desde el hombro derecho hasta la mitad del pecho.

Estuvo a punto de hincar una rodilla en tierra, pero una voz mística, poderosa, y misteriosa para nosotros, pero muy conocida para él, comenzó a hablarle en su cabeza.

"Usa tu verdadero poder, Yaminato Borsalino... deja de limitarte, creyendo que nadie es más fuerte que tú. Existen muchos misterios en este mundo, y todavía no los conoces todos. No estás enfrentando a un Yonkou... enfrentas a algo peor. Pelea en serio"

Kizaru agachó la cabeza, y Rayleigh dudó un segundo, sorprendido. Había esperado un ataque furioso, pero no eso, y mucho menos, ese silencio por parte del Almirante recién cortado y herido.

– ¡HIKARI NO YOROI! – (Armadura de Luz) gritó de pronto Kizaru, y su cuerpo se rodeó al segundo de una cegadora luz que empujó hacia atrás a Rayeligh, que interpuso su espada delante de él, y achicó sus ojos, en estado de máxima alerta – ¡NO PERDERÉ ANTE NADA! ¡YO SOY LA JUSTICIA! – gritó el Almirante más poderoso de todos, y su akuma no mi combinada con su propio poder hizo el resto. El suelo se agrietó varias veces seguidas bajo él, y un terremoto tan potente como el de el anciano peli blanco sacudió la isla entera. Una enorme grieta se formó bajo Kizaru, que soltó un grito mientras dejaba salir el resto de su increíble poder, en forma de un remolino de luz que lo rodeaba y envolvía, hasta que se formó un pilar de luz que se elevó hasta los cielos, y la grieta bajo él se agigantó, partiendo en dos una parte de la isla, hasta cerca de donde se encontraban los Mugiwara.

– Es la hora, Rayleigh – anunció Kizaru, mientras el pilar de luz se disolvía. Encima del traje se había formado una armadura semi completa de tipo occidental brillante, que parecía casi incorpórea, y que le cubría el pecho, los hombros, brazos, piernas, y parte del abdomen, pero que era retráctil y abierta en las junturas de las articulaciones, lo que le permitía una total movilidad – Voy a acabar contigo – añadió, y todas las espadas que tenía tras él todavía, se convirtieron en una sola.

El anciano saltó hacia atrás, y preparó uno de sus mejores ataques.

– Pika pika no mi... Hikai... no... Ken – murmuró Kizaru mientras apretaba los dientes, como si le costara amontonar todas esas espadas, y una gigantesca espada de luz, de muchos metros de largo y de más de tres metros de ancho, se formó tras él – Resiste esto si puedes, Rayleigh san – anunció Kizaru, y lanzó el ataque contra Rayleigh, que vio que ese ataque, de alcanzarle, como mínimo le heriría de gravedad. Separó su katana de su cuerpo, sin desactivar su poder, y luego la envainó en su funda. Cerró los ojos, mientras dejaba que su poder siguiera fluyendo, y se concentró como hacía más de dos décadas que no lo hacía.

– Ittoryu.. Iai ¡Mujo no Taki! – (Estilo de una Espada, Cascada sin Corazón) gritó de pronto, justo cuando la enorme espada de luz lo iba a alcanzar. Rayleigh pasó por el medio del ataque, partiendolo en dos, desenvainando a toda velocidad, y al terminar de pasar, volvió a envainar.

Las dos espadas de luz partidas siguieron su rumbo hasta estrellarse contra la montaña tras ellos, y luego explotaron, desintegrando la mitad de la parte superior de la misma que tenían más cercana, mientras la otra mitad salía volando en pedazos gigantescos, cayendo al mar con un sonido ensordecedor.

Rayleigh soltó el aire lentamente de los pulmones, ya que se había olvidado de respirar, y miró a Borsalino asustado. Su poder era capaz incluso de destruir montañas enteras... ¿quién era él en realidad? ¿Ese enorme poder era de nacimiento, o lo había creado él durante años de entrenamiento y perfeccionamiento de sus habilidades?

Lo que tenía claro era, que contrariamente a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, Kizaru era más que su fruta. Su cruel y retorcida imaginación, y su genialidad para el combate, le permitía crear toda clase de variantes y técnicas para su poder, cada una más destructiva o veloz que la anterior. Volvió a acoplar su espada al brazo, fusionando ambos, y esperó a que el Almirante hiciera lo propio.

Éste formó una espada de gran tamaño haciendo el gesto como si desenvainara. La espada se abría en dos en el medio, y sus filos, pese a estar hechos de luz, tenían los rebordes negros, claramente porque Kizaru había imbuido una enorme cantidad de Haki de Armadura en ellos.

Sin más tiempo para pensar, los dos humanos por encima del poder de los Yonkous, se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro. Su pelea, cada uno de ellos con una espada, llegó a su punto culminante. Cada embestida que realizaban hacía temblar la isla entera.

Los Mugiwara, que estaban llegando ya al puerto, habían visto la montaña explotar en mil pedazos, con el consiguiente tsunami que los restos de la mitad externa de la misma habían provocado, y que gracias a Oda no afectaron a sus barcos, refugiados en un puerto más seguro. La belleza de la Isla Acuamarina quedó arruinada, los arrecifes de coral fueron arrasados, y todo ese lateral de la isla se desplomó, destruyendo la tercera parte de la ciudad consigo.

– Sigamos adelante, solo queda un poco más – les animó Luffy a todos, que se habían quedado quietos, y alguno había caído de rodillas, demasiado asustado para moverse. No se dirigía solo a los suyos, se dirigía a todo el mundo en general. Fue, para sorpresa de todos, Usopp quien les dio ánimos a todos.

– Luffy tiene razón – dijo, aunque le temblaban las piernas de forma exageradísima – Lo más sensato que podemos hacer es huir de aquí, si nos paramos... será todavía peor – añadió, y es que como buen cobarde y escapista que era, sabía que detenerse en una huida implicaba muchos problemas.

Todos continuaron adelante, ya podían incluso ver los barcos entre los restos de humo de los últimos edificios destruidos y envueltos en llamas que había cerca de la costa.

Volviendo con los dos contendientes, su pelea terminó en la parte alta de la media montaña que habían dejado en ruinas. Allí, tras varios golpes, otra sección de la montaña se vino abajo, y después de varios ataques y fintas, ambos se hicieron profundos cortes. Kizaru rajó a Rayleigh en el costado, y éste estuvo a punto de cortarle una pierna al Almirante. Casi caen al suelo, pero ambos recuperaron el equilibrio, y con un grito, se atacaron una vez más, para después darse cada uno una patada simultánea que bloquearon con sus propios brazos. Los dos saltaron hacia atrás, preparando un ataque más poderoso. Ambos sabían, por cómo jadeaban, que estaban cerca del límite de sus máximos poderes, y sus heridas comenzaban a ser más graves con el paso de los minutos.

.

 **Nota del autor: Tema MUY recomendado "Re: Hamatora OP (FULL) - Sen no Tsubasa" (duración 3:41 min)**

.

– Fuiste divertido, segundón de Roger – se burló el Almirante, mientras en su mano comenzaba a formar lo que parecía un haz de luz comprimido. Miles de rayos comenzaron a surgir a su alrededor, y se fueron deslizando en el interior de esa pequeña bola de energía lumínica, que iba pasando del color amarillo, al blanco y se iba volviendo más pesada con cada segundo que pasaba.

– No puedo decirte lo mismo, segundón del Gran Traidor – contesto el peli blanco, mientras extendía su espada hacia el Almirante, y ésta comenzaba a cargarse de sombras que brotaban de la propia espada y el brazo de éste.

– Taiyō-shin no furasshu! – (Destello del Dios del Sol) gritó Kizaru, y lanzó su mano hacia delante, lanzando un rayo de luz solar blanca que desintegró una parte del suelo cercano al mismo.

– ¡Kami o hakai suru kage! – (Sombra destructora de Dioses) gritó Rayleigh y de su espada brotó una descarga masiva de sombras que chocó con el haz de luz de Kizaru.

Los dos poderes forcejearon, destrozando la montaña en la que se encontraban poco a poco, y haciendo temblar la isla entera de nuevo, e incluso el mar que se encontraba muy por debajo de ellos. Jirones del poder de ambos ataques se dispersaron, destrozando todo a su alrededor, hasta que los dos poderes colapsaron y ambos tuvieron que desviar sus ataques hacia el mar para evitar ser alcanzados. En la lejanía, se formó una inmensa explosión, que despejó incluso las nubes del cielo que había allí.

Sin perder un segundo, ambos se lanzaron de nuevo a la carga. Kizaru volteó su espada con muchísima fuerza, y dio el máximo peso gracias a la velocidad de la luz a su golpe, haciendo que Rayleigh saliera volando hacia la ciudad. El anciano frenó justo a tiempo, destrozando en su aterrizaje los edificios que había tras él con su aura. Se deslizó por el suelo hasta terminar justo delante del lugar hacia el que corrían todos los que intentaban huir, justo antes del puerto.

Nadie pudo decirle nada, porque al segundo siguiente, Kizaru apareció de la nada, convertido en un borrón de luz, y nuevamente mandó hacia atrás al pirata, formando una montaña de polvo y destrozando muchísimos edificios. La capa de plata se terminó de romper con ese último impacto.

Instantes más tarde, fue el turno del contraataque de Rayleigh, que apareció con un corte en la sien del que le manaba sangre, saltando a toda velocidad, y con una floritura, desvió la espada del Almirante, para después soltarle un tremendo puñetazo cargado de Haki en el estómago, que le rompió la armadura de luz en el pecho y el abdomen y lo mandó volando hacia atrás hasta estrellarlo contra la base del castillo de la isla, que se desmoronó sobre él.

Sin mediar palabra con aquellos a los que estaba protegiendo, Rayleigh saltó detrás de su enemigo, y los atónitos espectadores se vieron forzados a seguir corriendo como fuera.

El castillo desplomado sobre el Almirante se rodeó de haces de luz, y luego se desintegró, dejando salir a un Almirante que estaba tosiendo, y al que le salía sangre por la boca y por una ceja partida. Su americana estaba hecha jirones, y se deshizo de ella en un instante, mientras apuntaba con su espada al veterano pirata que seguía corriendo hacia él, y salía disparado, retirando la espada en el último segundo, y lanzando una patada giratoria desde arriba contra éste, que tuvo que saltar a un lado y rodar para esquivarla, sabiendo que el peso de la luz le habría hecho daño de darle.

– Va siendo hora de ponerle fin a ésto – dijeron Kizaru y Rayleigh a la vez, mientras por primera vez, se les veía sudar, incluso jadear, mientras peleaba al cien por cien. Los dos siguieron intercambiando estocadas, y golpes, y se cortaron de nuevo el uno al otro, Rayleigh fue herido en el hombro que tenía cubierto de sombras, y solamente conservó el brazo por su enorme Haki y esas sombras que lo protegieron, y el Almirante fue herido en el costado, a la altura de la cadera izquierda, donde también tenía la herida de la pierna, y comenzó a cojear de ese lado.

Los Mugiwara por fin habían llegado al puerto. Tres barcos piratas, y el barco de Marcio, los estaban esperando. Los piratas dejados en reserva de Kid y Law habían protegido los barcos de cualquier acción, pero ambas tripulaciones se habían estudiado con cuidado y odio, esperando órdenes de sus capitanes para actuar... al menos hasta que la pelea entre el Rey Oscuro y el Almirante de la luz empezó. A partir de ahí, todo fue rezar por salir vivos de allí.

No había tiempo ni para intercambiar palabras. El agotamiento había quedado de lado, y cada tripulación subió a toda velocidad a su barco.

– ¡Nos veremos en las coordenadas náuticas 423-345, está a unas quince horas de navegación de aquí, es una pequeña isla de re aprovisionamiento para mercaderes! – les dijo a toda velocidad Nami a Kid, Law, y los oficiales de Marcio. Todos parecieron dudar un segundo, pero sin duda habían quedado puntos sin tratar entre ellos, y en esa isla no pensaban quedarse ni un segundo más. Asintieron, y se dirigieron a sus barcos sin despedirse si quiera.

– ¡Robin, Brook, soltad amarras! – gritaba Luffy, haciendo por una vez su rol de capitán – ¡Altazor cubre el barco con un escudo por si acaso! ¡Chopper, Zoro, Sanji, ocuparos de las jarcias y las velas! Nami, el timón por favor – a ésta última se lo pidió con amabilidad, lo que dejó a todos un segundo estáticos.

– A la orden Luffy – dijo ella intentando sonreír, pero sólo le salió una mueca rara.

– ¡Franky salgamos de aquí! – gritó Luffy.

El submarino de Law se sumergió debajo de la bahía ni bien Law y Bepo cerraron la puerta. El barco de Kid, un monstruo gigantesco de metal negro y rojo, lanzó unos extraños ganchos al agua y comenzó a desplazarse a toda velocidad, como si algo por debajo lo estuviera arrastrando. El barco de la Marina, cargado de heridos y personas inconscientes, activó sus paletas laterales y con el viento favorable se alejó rápidamente también del puerto.

– ¡COUP DE BURST! – gritó Franky, y el Sunny salió disparado hacia los cielos.

– ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – se escuchó la voz de Kizaru a espaldas de ellos. Los Mugiwara observaron, aterrados, cómo el Almirante volaba hacia ellos en un destello de luz, y cómo con un solo ataque destruía el escudo creado por Altazor, que al menos, protegió el barco de esa primera explosión – ¡No escaparéis de mí una segunda vez! ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! – gritaba el Almirante, que se veía herido, agotado, pero más aterrador que nunca con esa armadura de luz, esa aura remolino y un tono de voz decidido y letal, sin rastro de burlas.

– Y yo... ¡LOS PROTEGERÉ! – gritó Rayleigh, apareciendo ante él en el último segundo, con la camisa rota en pedazos, y con varias heridas más producto de cortes y golpes de sus últimos choques con el Almirante cubriendo su cuerpo – ¡PROTEGERÉ A QUIEN SERÁ EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS Y A SU TRIPULACIÓN! – gritó el peli blanco con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Sin ni pronunciar los nombres de sus ataques, Rayleigh y Kizaru chocaron sus espadas en medio del aire, el primero en horizontal, el segundo en vertical. El Sunny siguió alejándose, pero la onda expansiva los alcanzó y a punto estuvo de volcar el barco y hacerlos caer a todos, y solo la resistencia de la madera del Arbol de Adam los protegió.

La potencia de los dos golpes finalmente fue tal, que Kizaru y Rayleigh salieron despedidos, y la espada de Kizaru se rompió en mil pedazos, mientras que la de Rayleigh se partió por la mitad, agarrando las dos mitades el anciano como pudo. El primero salió despedido hacia los cielos de la isla, y el segundo, hacia el océano que se extendía por delante del Sunny.

Luffy extendió su brazo a toda velocidad, tendiéndole la mano, mano que el anciano agarró a tiempo, pero estuvo a punto de salir volando con él. Zoro, Sanji y Altazor se habían dado cuenta y sujetaron al capitán saltando sobre él justo a tiempo.

Momentos más tarde, el Sunny escapaba de la Isla Zafiro, volando por el cielo, dejando a sus espaldas una ciudad arrasda... y el más profundo de los odios y orgullos heridos, de uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo.

Todo había sido muy precipitado al final, pero habían escapado, de nuevo, del mayor peligro que habían conocido hasta la fecha.

El viaje para rescatar a Ace, comenzaba ahora. Y no estaban solos. A su lado tenían a nada más y nada menos que Silvers Rayleigh

Por poderosos que fueran sus enemigos, se tenían los unos a los otros.

Luffy, observando el sol, no pudo evitar sonreír.

– Ace, espérame – fueron sus únicas palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SE TERMINÓ! BUFFFFFF Al límite todo, el escape y mis fuerzas para escribir un capítulo tan largo y complejo jajajaja**

 **No os imagináis lo que ha costado inventar este capítulo. Esta vez, no diré nada más. Las dudas que surjan las resolveré por MP o en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Cierre con un bonito broche en mi opinión a un arco que no creí que terminaría haciendo tan complejo.**

 **Espero vuestras reviews, nakamas. Un abrazo a todos!**


	31. S MF (I) El dolor de los recuerdos

**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Me disculpo con todos, gracias infinitas por la paciencia y una vez más me disculpo, con la frente contra el suelo, por mi tardanza para volver a publicar esta historia... sufrí un grave hiatsu temporal, y no solo eso, también tuve muchísimo jaleo con mi vida personal. Los pocos ratos libres, lo último en lo que quería invertirlos era en escribir y pensar en qué poner en cada frase, para mantener al máximo la calidad de la historia.**

 **Sin más que decir, y agradeciéndoos a todos la paciencia, os dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Terminamos el arco de la Isla Zafiro, con nuestros amigos viajando hacia el lugar más peligroso de la primera mitad del Grand Line para un pirata. Éste capítulo es un poco un experimento, espero que sea de vuestro agrado**

 **.**

 **SAGA DE MARINE FORD**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 31**

 **EL DOLOR DE LOS RECUERDOS OLVIDADOS**

 **.**

En la Isla Zafiro tuvo lugar un nuevo episodio de la eterna pelea entre aquellos que buscan el One Piece, los piratas, y aquellos que intentan impedir que se encuentre, el Gobierno Mundial... pero el mundo sigue girando. Multitud de acontecimientos lo definieron, y lo definen. Acontecimientos que de momento son desconocidos para Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Robin, Altazor y los demás, pero que en algún momento definirán su futuro, determinarán sus acciones, y les obligarán a tomar algún tipo de decisión.

Decisiones que seguramente, cambiarán su futuro para siempre

Esos acontecimientos fluyen en varias direcciones, y algunos terminan entrecruzándose unos con otros. Este es uno de esos acontecimientos cuyo camino ya se ha cruzado con algunos de nuestros amigos, en ciertos momentos del pasado , pero que de momento, no ha cobrado un verdadero significado

.

 **En algún lugar del mar, en algún momento del pasado.**

Lo primero que vio, fue oscuridad. No veía nada más allá de ese negro que lo cubría todo. Sabía que estaba tumbada, su cuerpo lo intuía, pero no sabía nada más. No sentía frío, ni calor, de hecho, no podía sentir nada. Ni siquiera sabía si era de día o de noche, ni de qué mes... el tiempo no tenía en ese momento significado para ella.

¿Ella?

"¿Quién soy?"

Ese fue su primer pensamiento.

Eso sí que lo recordaba. Era ella... era una chica entonces. ¿Su nombre? No, no podía recordar eso. Pero sabía que era una chica. Era un comienzo

"¿Donde estoy?"

Fue lo segundo que pensó. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unas voces. Entonces ¿podía al menos escuchar?

– Ella será especialmente útil. Los dos de hecho muestran un potencial enorme. ¿Qué hacemos con el resto de sujetos de prueba? – preguntaba alguien. No reconocía esa voz, ni tampoco sabía por qué le resultaba tan desagradable... porque no recordaba a nadie. Tenía la vaga impresión de que las voces pertenecían a personas, pero no podía ubicar a nadie que ella conociera... frustrada, se limitó a seguir escuchando, anhelante de información.

– Deshaceos de ellos. No fueron útiles, y los de arriba esperan resultados. Dos... es menos de lo que hubiese querido, pero deberá ser suficiente – contestó otra voz. Esa era aún más fría, desagradable... y aterradora, que la primera.

Una luz blanca lo inundó todo, y su consciencia se desvaneció súbitamente.

...

Cuando volvió a tomar forma, algo nuevo ocurrió. Podía ver... por primera vez, que ella recordara... aunque como sus recuerdos seguían sin regresar, salvo detalles borrosos, no podía estar segura de nada. Algo más que el negro y blanco penetraba en su cerebro a través de sus ojos, pero todo eran formas borrosas. Notaba algunos tonos blancos, algunas sombras azuladas, y otros colores, todo entremezclado y confuso.

– Procederemos con el inicio de la fase dos. El resto de sujetos fueron desechados, y solamente estos dos sujetos lograron pasar la fase de selecciones... ahora son la única esperanza de lograr cumplir con nuestras ambiciones. Mantenedlos con vida, sin escatimar en los medios necesarios para ello – dijo una nueva voz, distinta a las anteriores.

Una voz familiar.

No podía recordar dónde la había escuchado antes, pero le era totalmente conocida. Gente con extraños trajes azules y blancos comenzaron a moverse alrededor de donde ella estaba. Una luz blanca brillante la cegó, y comenzó a oír unos extraños sonidos y zumbidos. Intentó resistirse, tenía una ligera idea de lo que estaba por venir... pero todo fue en vano.

Luego, vino el dolor.

"¿Por qué está ocurriendo esto?"

Fue todo lo que la chica pudo pensar, antes de perder de nuevo su consciencia, como tantas otras veces.

...

Cuando volvió a despertar, sus ojos se adaptaron lentamente a la semipenumbra de la habitación de hierro donde se encontraba. Ahora, por fin, podía ver bien. Había muy pocas cosas allí, una cama, un baño y una mesita con una silla. El espacio era estrecho, cuatro paredes un suelo y un techo, todos ellos de metal, eran todo su mundo, lejos de esas voces desagradables y odiosas, lejos de esos retazos de sufrimiento, vagamente recordados, pero que sabía reales.

Lo peor de todo, era la incertidumbre. Todo eso que la estaba pasando tenía un principio, estaba segura, y no podía adivinar cuándo sería el final. Pero no sabía dónde estaba, quién era ella, por qué la hacían eso, hasta cuándo duraría, quienes eran los que la mantenían allí dentro... y cada vez que intentaba recordar, la cabeza le dolía.

Sabía, en su corazón, que al día siguiente volvería a repetirse lo que pese a sus confusos y escasos recuerdos, se repetía como una constante. Incertidumbre, soledad y dolor.

– ¡IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó ella finalmente, histérica, fuera de sí y rota por dentro de pena – ¿¡POR QUÉ ME HACEN ESTO!? – chilló a las paredes de la habitación. Nadie contestó.

Probablemente lo que la pasara no le importaba a nadie. Con esos tristes pensamientos, negándose a utilizar la simple cama de sábanas blancas, se hizo un ovillo en una esquina y trató de dormir.

...

– Trasladarles al Sector Cuatro, estas instalaciones ya no son seguras – decía la voz odiosa y familiar... después de una larga sesión de pruebas. Ese día, lo que fuera que la estuvieran haciendo había sido más intenso que otros días, y sus sentidos, que poco a poco iban agudizándose, habían detectado algo en el ambiente que la rodeaba: nerviosismo. Algo malo, o imprevisto, estaba afectando a las personas que la retenían y que experimentaban con ella.

Esos últimos días habían pasado a toda velocidad, y cuando se levantaba al día siguiente, los recuerdos del día anterior se volvían más confusos. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que iba sucediendo, pero los recuerdos que intentaba retener, se le escapaban entre los dedos como si de agua se tratara. No podía pelear contra ello, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

– Señor, no hay suficientes celdas de máxima seguridad en ese lugar para mantenerlos separados... de hecho solo hay dos – objetó una voz, uno de los sujetos que siempre podía sentir cerca cuando estaba sufriendo, en los momentos previos a que siempre perdiera el conocimiento... bajo los trajes eran todos iguales, pero... sus sentidos se lo decían claramente. Algo raro estaba pasando con ella, cada vez, cada día, tomaba una mayor consciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor: escuchaba mejor, veía los colores con mayor nitidez, incluso olía mejor.

– Es igual. Esas celdas son todavía más resistentes que éstas, el código genético no se activará aún aunque los juntemos, y aunque se activase, daría igual. Son demasiado jóvenes, les tenéis demasiado débiles y confusos, y las celdas de por sí son resistentes – contestó la voz de un recién llegado. Intentó girar la cabeza para verlo, pero la tenía anclada mirando hacia el techo por una argolla de metal en la frente. A diferencia de los demás, su voz era tranquila, sosegada, y extrañamente agradable – La mayor preocupación de los de arriba ahora mismo, es que los padres de ambos no los encuentren, ni sepan jamás quién estuvo detrás de todo ésto – añadió, y un sonido de pisadas alejándose se llevaron a la primera voz agradable que podía recordar – Destruid todas las pruebas, yo me aseguraré que los chicos lleguen a salvo.

– Son sujetos de pruebas de uno de los experimentos más importantes de la historia de la humanidad, no te las des de héroe ahora, Ginsetku – habló atropelladamente una voz desconocida. La chica escuchaba en silencio, sin entender casi nada, pero dándose cuenta de que algo estaba cambiando para ella... y además, hablaban de otro más.

"¿Ella no era la única a la que le estaban haciendo todo eso?"

Una nueva pregunta se sumaba a todas las que ya se hacía cada día que la despertaban en su frío y oscuro cuarto de metal.

– Eso no cambia el que sean poco más que unos niños, pedazo de idiota. Yo me encargaré de que lleguen a salvo, y de que ni piratas, ni malditos Revolucionarios, ni los ejércitos de sus familias los encuentren. No empecéis una guerra de la que no podréis prever el final – contestó con una voz distinta, cargada de furia, esa persona de voz agradable. Luego, siguió el silencio.

...

Ahora, la chica se encontraba con la cara tapada, atada con fuertes argollas metálicas a un asiento, y no podía ver nada. Sabía que la habían sacado del lugar donde había estado durante mucho tiempo, lo que no podía saber era a donde la llevaban.

No sintió la presencia de la persona agradable que había hablado de ella como si fuera alguien... normal unas horas atrás. Al no haber dormido, ni haberse desmayado, conservaba más o menos intactos los recuerdos de esas últimas horas. Desde hacía rato notaba un extraño movimiento, como si se estuviera desplazando en algo de gran tamaño.

Un rato más tarde, comenzaron las explosiones y los gritos. Ella no entendía lo que pasaba, pero sí que notó un aumento en la tensión de todos los que la vigilaban, sintió el olor del miedo, ese olor que ella misma expiraba cada día por los poros de su piel. Angustiada, comenzó a sollozar.

– Cállate – la ordenó uno de los guardias, uno que sentía a su derecha. Su voz sonaba tensa, ruda y cortante. Eso, lejos de calmarla, la hizo sollozar con mayor fuerza, y comenzó a derramar gruesas lágrimas que se detenían en la tela que ocultaba su rostro – Oye, ¡no me escuchaste maldita mocosa! – sintió como se acercaba su brazo a su rostro, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

– No podemos tocarlos, señor. Son los sujetos de prueba de los científicos, ¿quieres que te monten un consejo de guerra? – habló otra voz, una que tenían en frente.

– Me molestan sus lloros, oficial. Vosotros no hablaréis, y ellos tampoco lo harán – fue todo lo que respondió el de su derecha, y la chica sintió que iba a ser golpeada.

– ¡Déjala en paz maldito! – gritó una voz joven a su izquierda. La niña cortó sus sollozos al instante, al sentir en esa voz, un sentimiento perdido y olvidado.

El sentimiento de ser protegida por alguien.

– ¿Ehhh? ¿Me mandaste callar maldito mocoso? – dijo el tipo de la voz desagradable, y la chica notó como pasó por su lado. Siguió un sonido de un golpe, y un jadeo de dolor de la persona que había escuchado que la defendía.

Siguieron varios golpes más.

– Cuando acabe contigo, seguiré con ella. Os enseñaré a respetar a nuestro escuadrón, monstruos – siguió diciendo, y se escuchó un golpe más fuerte.

En ese momento, el que la había defendido gritó. Gritó con rabia, con odio, pero también de dolor, y algo extraño sucedió. A la chica le tembló todo el cuerpo, y estuvo a punto de quedar inconsciente, pero no llegó a quedarse inconsciente. Sin embargo, ella pudo sentir como el hombre que estaba de pie, caía con un fuerte estrépito al suelo. Lo mismo sucedió con los demás hombres del escuadrón que los vigilaban, a juzgar por los sonidos de impacto de cosas pesadas contra el suelo.

Un largo silencio se dio durante cerca de un minuto. A su izquierda, el chico jadeaba. Y a ella, las piernas la temblaban, pero nada más. Finalmente, notó como la persona de su izquierda, inspiraba con fuerza.

– Oe... ¿estás bien? – se animó a preguntar después de un segundo de duda.

– Tú... ¿tú estás bien? – respondió a modo de pregunta la voz de la persona que le había protegido. Ella entendió que debía ser un chico joven, seguramente de su misma edad. Pero no sabía qué hacer, o qué decir. ¿Debía decir algo? No recordaba lo que era correcto, no había hablado con nadie que ella recoradara, nunca.

Nunca.

– ¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar el chico amable. La chica se debatió entre su miedo a responder y que todo fuera una trampa, y el deseo de responder y hablar con alguien por una vez... por una sola y simple vez.

– Tengo... tengo miedo – consiguió responder finalmente.

– Yo también – respondió el chico después de un breve silencio – Es lo normal... creo. No recuerdo mucho, no sé... no sé quién soy. Pero creo, que tú eres como yo, ¿eres como yo?

La pregunta de ese chico llevaba más una súplica impresa a la misma, que una pregunta como tal.

"Yo no soy la única que ha sufrido todo este tiempo. Él ha pasado por lo mismo que yo" comprendió.

– Soy como tú – respondió ella con sencillez. Escuchó el suspiro de alivio de su acompañante.

– Yo también tengo miedo – volvió a repetir el chico – Pero buscaré la manera de protegerte. No... no estamos solos. Por lo menos, aunque todo esto sea una mierda, no estamos solos. Nos tenemos el uno al otro – dijo de repente, mientras la chica comenzaba a escuchar cómo se golpeaba contra algo metálico, como si estuviera intentando romper las cadenas que les aprisionaban.

Ella comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. Esas palabras habían roto algo en su interior, y la habían sumido en una infinita sensación de paz.

Y entonces, se produjo un fogonazo y una explosión mayor que las anteriores.

Arriba se convirtió en abajo, y la derecha, en la izquierda. Su centro de gravedad se perdió totalmente, mientras sentía como el lugar donde estaban giraba sin control, mientras al parecer, caía desde algún lugar. El sonido de muchas cosas rompiéndose en pedazos, la acompañaba según caía.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – escuchó que el chico gritaba. Ella sólo sollozó con más fuerza, estaba aterrada.

La velocidad de caída, se incrementó aún más. En un bandazo especialmente fuerte, se golpeó la cabeza contra un lateral, y comenzó a perder la consciencia. La venda que la cubría los ojos se medio cayó, permitiéndola observar lo que la rodeaba mientras lentamente iba perdiendo el conocimiento. Intentó buscar con la mirada al joven que tan amable había sido con ella. Pudo ver alguien atado a su izquierda, que luchaba por soltarse de unas cadenas. Su cara estaba totalmente tapada por una capucha.

De repente, escuchó un sonido de algo que se rompía en el techo, y al alzar la vista, pudo ver como un hombre de revuelto y ondulado pelo blanquecino arrancaba con una mano el techo del contenedor metálico en el cual caían ya sin control. La luz entró a raudales, cegándola, y ya no vio, ni recordó nada más.

...

En algún lugar del mar, una joven y hermosa mujer se despertó de una pesadilla.

Por un segundo, se imaginó atrapada en ese lugar, que solo la visitaba en sus sueños, en sus peores sueños, pero se encontraba tranquilamente en su habitación. A salvo. Al menos, tal a salvo como se podía estar en ese mundo maldito y hermoso a la vez.

Los seres humanos no nacen para vivir encarcelados, tampoco nacen para ser sometidos, retenidos, o ser privados de su voluntad. Tarde o temprano, la fuerza interior que todos tienen, se abre camino. Únicamente aquellos que se encadenan voluntariamente, quedan atrapados para siempre. Aquellos que luchan, que no ceden, que conservan su voluntad... esas personas, son aquellas que más libres son. Eso era lo que soñaba una chica de pelo rosa, recordando lo que aquel único amigo que tuvo en ese lugar la dejó. A sus diecinueve años era una joven mujer, segura de sí misma, fuerte y valiente... que no obstante, en ese momento, tenía en su rostro un rictus de dolor, pena y sufrimiento.

De pronto, los recuerdos posteriores a aquel momento en que quedó inconsciente, regresaron con dolorosa rapidez a su atormentada mente. Recordó muchas cosas, brevemente, maravillosamente, pero también fue consciente más que nunca de esa persona que tanto la apoyó en ese horrible lugar. Sobre todo, después de lo que pasó ese día en el que casi la rescataron...

– Me pregunto que habrá sido de ti – susurró ella a la oscuridad de la noche. Una única lágrima resbaló por su piel, y se perdió en la sábana blanca con la que se arropaba y en la que buscaba un mínimo de protección. Sabía que cuando llegara la mañana, habría olvidado todo. No recordaría nada de esos confusos momentos de sufrimiento e incertidumbre... pero tampoco podría recordarle a él. Tenía una extraña opresión en el pecho.

Una semana antes, también había sentido esa misma opresión, recordó de repente.

Como si eso que le faltaba... hubiera estado a punto de desaparecer.

El sueño se apoderó de ella, y lentamente, se volvió a quedar dormida.

Para cuando despertara, ella, de nuevo, no recordaría nada.

.

 **En algún lugar de la segunda mitad del Grand Line, fuera del control de los Yonkou**

.

Un hombre alto, de salvaje melena negra, cara de pocos amigos, tatuaje rojo y capa de color verde, observaba el amanecer en la parte superior de la torre de una recia fortaleza.

– Luffy... ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Qué sentido tiene que encabece esta revolución, si antepongo mis deseos personales al éxito de la misma? – se dijo en voz baja.

De sus manos cayó un periódico, con la cara del Comandante de la Segunda División de los Piratas de Sirohige quedando a la vista al tocar el suelo. Dragón volvió a observar la fotografía del hermano adoptivo de su hijo. No, no era el momento de que él interviniera directamente. Mucho era lo que estaba en juego.

– ¿Pero qué revolución puedo encabezar yo, si no tengo una razón por la que hacer un mundo mejor? – murmuró, e inevitablemente adoptó la sonrisa tan característica de los D, mientras se envolvía en la capa y un feroz remolino azotaba el balcón donde se encontraba.

Cuando el aire se despejó, Monkey D Dragón ya no estaba allí.

Por el contrario, una tormenta que se había formado súbitamente en el cielo partió hacia el este, al encuentro del amanecer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo**

 **Corto, sin duda. Es un capítulo de entre arcos, pero que sin duda habrá arrojado un poquito de Hype con esta escena final**

 **Como es costumbre, espero vuestras reviews, No puedo prometer a qué ritmo actualizaré, pero intentaré ir rápido.**

 **Del mismo modo, aviso ya que el arco de Impel Down será corto, de hecho, será bastante corto. Con Rayleigh con ellos, no debería ser muy complicada la infiltración, ¿no?**

 **Yohoho**


End file.
